


Kings Emerald Dreams

by medichka_shani



Series: Манагеры [5]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sequel, Violence, нецензурная лексика, смерти второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 166,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: четвертый сезон сериала о менеджерах из Сиэтла.
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Series: Манагеры [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!AU. Мат. Штампы. Семейные ценности. Зомби-муви. Бензопила.

Между высокими тонированными капотами припаркованных машин двигался алый воздушный шарик – будто бы сам по себе, как в «Оно».

Он то замирал возле какого-нибудь «Фольксвагена», то резко дергался в сторону, то плавно плыл между двумя клонами «Тойоты» – все время на одной и той же высоте. Иногда он принимался метаться под порывами ветра и все-таки упрямо продолжал свой путь.

Исли следил за шаром, сжимая айфон, и только на мгновение выпустил из виду, когда ветер заставил его отвернуться, швырнув в лицо сухую пыль.

Самая ранняя весна в Сиэтле была удивительной – ясной, холодной и быстротечной, наполненной ветрами, шорохом шин по сухому асфальту и запахом дрейфующих по заливу льдов. Исли казалось, что «Изумрудный город» в марте становился чудны́м – сухим, прозрачным и желто-серым. Гулким и пустым. Он знал, что это ненадолго: совсем скоро со склонов Каскадных гор сбегут весенние дожди, теплые и затяжные, и слижут краски и с кирпичных домов в старом центре, и с набережной, и с витрин, и город снова погрузится в сезон дождей до самого фестиваля тюльпанов – но сейчас он любовался этой почти акварельной прозрачностью и пустотой. И ярко-красным пятном воздушного шарика на парковке.

Айфон завибрировал.

– Ты где? – сказал Ригальдо вместо приветствия. – Люсиэла тебя потеряла.  
– В «Сауз Кингдом», – признался Исли, поглядывая на бликующую громаду торгового центра. – Немного задержусь.  
– Что, Лаки опять опаздывает?  
– Ага, – он посмотрел на часы.  
– Вот бестолочь, – Ригальдо пошуршал бумагами. – Неисправимый олень.  
– Мальчику двадцать девять, – примирительно сказал Исли. – Он только приближается к возрасту психологической зрелости.  
– Все равно, я в его годы...  
– Ездил на старом «Фокусе», готовился к зомби-апокалипсису и хранил свою жопу, как золотой запас страны, – он вытащил сигареты, но не спешил закурить, уверенный, что Ригальдо распознает звук зажигалки.   
– Исли, – голос Ригальдо звучал обманчиво ласково. – Тебе же сегодня еще домой возвращаться. На твоем месте я бы немедленно попросил прощения.   
– Прошу прощения, – не стал упираться Исли, но, когда Ригальдо довольно фыркнул, быстро добавил: – Но жопа того стоила!..

Ригальдо чего-то ядовито забубнил, но Исли, извинившись, переключился на другую линию – звонил Лаки.

– Ну наконец-то. Где ты ходишь?  
– Исли, вопрос жизни и смерти!..

На фото на звонке Лаки был по-зимнему раскрасневшийся, в ярко-синей шапке – могучий молодой мужик с упрямым подбородком, лохматой гривой и густой светлой щетиной. Джоанна, домработница Исли, с удовольствием говорила про Лаки: «Маленькая собачка – до старости щенок», хотя «собачка» едва не задевала башкой притолоку и весила двести фунтов. 

– Двойной черный «Ронни» с беконом в кленовом сиропе и с запеченными яблоками или тройной «Смит-Вессон» с маринованными огурчиками, инжиром и клюквой?..  
– Господи, Лаки, – Исли не знал, плакать или смеяться. – Какая клюква! Я уже полчаса жду тебя возле торгового центра, меня в офисе потеряли.   
– Ну нет, – голос Лаки звучал сосредоточенно. – Твоя жизнь пройдет зря, если ты не попробуешь эти шеф-бургеры. Только представь... Зажаренная черная булочка, хрустящий лук, огурчик и чудовищная свиная котлета!

Исли сглотнул и порадовался, что Ригальдо не может его слышать.

– Да, мне с собой, и еще два темных пива... – продолжал диктовать Лаки куда-то в сторону.   
– Клэр тебя спалит, – предупредил Исли.   
– Тогда две больших «Пепси». Исли, ну ты как, решился? Когда еще тебя покормят такой восхитительной гнусной едой? 

Исли засмеялся:  
– Давай это самое. Со свиными котлетами!  
– Отлично, – воодушевился Лаки. – Я быстро! Пожрем на скамейке – и пойдем выбирать подарок?..   
– Пойдем, – улыбнулся Исли. 

И с удовольствием закурил. 

Это у них с Лаки называлось «Фёрсты против ЗОЖ». Не то чтобы Исли регулярно злоупотреблял: на самом деле он был согласен с Ригальдо, что надо немного держать себя в руках, если, конечно, не хочешь к пятидесяти превратиться в развалину – больного, обрюзгшего пидора с пивным животом и сердечной одышкой.

Исли, которому было сорок четыре, не хотел; и, судя по тому, какими заинтересованными взглядами его провожали сиэтлиты обоих полов, это ему пока удавалось. Зеркальные окна торгового центра «Сауз Кингдом» тоже наглядно демонстрировали, что он еще ничего. Вполне себе такой ебабельный пидор. 

С Лаки, бывшим спортсменом, все было проще: он по умолчанию слушался Клэр, а Клэр была строга. Но иногда, встречаясь с Исли только вдвоем, они позволяли себе маленькие саботирующие радости; Исли бесстыже курил, Лаки пил пиво, а потом они на пару пробовали что-то ужасное. Ведро крылышек или вот бургеры от шефа – все, что Ригальдо презрительно называл «смертью за пять долларов» и «холестериновым говном».

Было немного смешно слышать это от человека, который когда-то питался одними консервами, но у Исли давно пропала охота поддразнивать этим Ригальдо. Последний раз призрак «пасты с овощами» всплыл между ними около года назад, когда посреди рабочего дня Ригальдо неописуемо официально заявил, что собирается покупать ресторан.

Исли смотрел тогда на него и глазам не верил: Ригальдо переживал, как подросток – так, что на щеках горели яркие пятна. Исли сто лет не видел его таким напряженным. Пожалуй, с тех пор, как тот уезжал на свои первые стрелковые соревнования. Вот и сейчас – Ригальдо не просил разрешения или совета, он ставил в известность. При этом он страшно нервничал, и Исли его понимал. «Что это, – спросил он тогда, стараясь держать веселый тон, – попытка отсепарироваться? А как же «Нордвуд»? Ты нас бросаешь?» Щеки Ригальдо вспыхнули еще ярче. «Я по-прежнему остаюсь твоей правой рукой, – упрямо сказал он, исподлобья глядя на Исли, – и не собираюсь никому ничего уступать. Но в «Нордвуде» это мой потолок, понимаешь? А я хочу развиваться. Ну не крючком же мне салфетки вязать». И вся тревога Исли лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. «Детка моя, а ты все это осилишь? – с искренним любопытством спросил он, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – И на чем будет специализироваться твой ресторан? Французская или итальянская кухня, или морепродукты?.. О боже, я предвижу возвращение пасты с овощами!..» «Придурок, – моментально выходя из образа печального рыцаря, взвился Ригальдо. – Прекрати ржать! Нахуй овощи! У меня будет мясной ресторан!» 

И он сдержал свое слово, выкупив разорившийся стейк-хаус на Пайн-стрит, принципиально вложив в него только те деньги, которые когда-то скопил на покупку дома для тетки. Исли смеялся и предрекал ему скорое банкротство, но Ригальдо очень серьезно отнесся к новому бизнесу. Он весь год носился с этим рестораном, как со своей личной игрушкой, ссорился с управляющим и с шеф-поваром, сменил трех су-шефов, приводил в ужас персонал, и первое время и близко не подпускал Исли к зданию. «Приедешь, когда все станет идеально». Впервые Исли переступил порог только через два месяца после открытия, был препровожден на вип-место под неумолчное шипение Ригальдо, и, разумеется, случилось ужасное: официантка дрогнула и уронила под ноги гостю бокал с водой. «К счастью», – спокойно сказал Исли, нарезая в тарелке цыпленка. Мясо действительно оказалось великолепным. Под подошвами туфель мирно похрустывало стекло. 

В тот раз они оставались в ресторане до полуночи – безостановочно пили в новеньком кабинете на втором этаже; Ригальдо медленно отпускала нервозность, а Исли просто плавился от нежности и восхищения. В конце концов к ним поскреблась администратор, попеняв, что они слишком громко смеются, и это удивляет посетителей. Ригальдо, хохочущий до слез, изумился, что кто-то здесь смеет его отчитывать, но Исли предусмотрительно зажал ему рот. А после закрытия, распустив персонал и прикрыв окна металлическими ставнями, они заперлись изнутри и горячо трахнулись. Прямо посреди главного зала, на белоснежной скатерти одного из столов. 

Ресторан не «выстрелил», но и не прогорел, он тихо развивался и приносил какую-то там прибыль. Из солидарности Исли теперь водил своих деловых партнеров только туда, и ему ни разу не пришлось краснеть за кухню или обслуживание. Тот первый бокал так и остался единственным разбитым в его присутствии. Персонал перестал бояться визитов мужа своего бешеного патрона и иногда позволял себе осторожно отвечать на его шутки. 

А потом в их семействе случилось более важное событие, и новый бизнес Ригальдо отошел на задний план. 

Исли курил, то поглядывая на красный шар, путешествующий по парковке, то выдыхая дым в прозрачное небо, перечеркнутое ветвями совсем еще голых весенних деревьев, и испытывал страшную, нечеловеческую гордость. Прекрасное и немного глупое чувство, такое же, как их с Лаки желание купить огромного управляемого робота в подарок человеку, который еще даже ползать не научился.

***

В этот весенний день Закари Фёрсту исполнилось три месяца.

Заки стал первым двоюродным внуком Исли.

Исли любил его с отчаянной нежностью, прекрасно понимая, что он тут далеко не первый в очереди на обожание. У Заки было полно родственников со стороны Клэр: дедушки, бабушки, тети и дяди. Еще была калифорнийская бабушка Лаки, однажды нагрянувшая в Сиэтл взглянуть на новорожденного, как злая фея, которую не пригласили на крестины. Со слов Клэр, она была разочарована тем, что мальчик совсем не похож на отца Лаки, но все равно почему-то отписала младенцу виноградники в Напе. Рассказывая об этом, Лаки крутил пальцем у виска, что не мешало ему самому счастливо и глупо улыбаться каждый раз, когда он брал кулек с сыном на руки. 

Ригальдо утверждал, что Фёрсты бесповоротно утратили разум в день, когда Лаки посреди рабочего дня прислал Исли картинку без подписей. Тот открыл сообщение прямо на совещании, слушая доклад директора по маркетингу, и чуть не сдох от ужаса, увидев черно-белый конус УЗИ. Последний раз, когда ему доводилось разглядывать похожую картинку, там была пораженная карциномой печень Харви Смита. Исли разнервничался так, что пришлось объявить перерыв. На его встревоженный вопрос в трубку: «Лаки, кто болен?!» – дорогой племянник безмятежно ответил: «Никто не болен, ты что. Это маленький Фёрст. Правда, классный?..»

В тот раз, предупредив Люсиэлу, чтоб никого не пускала, Исли заперся в кабинете и накидался коллекционным джином. Когда Ригальдо открыл дверь своим ключом, Исли поднял на него глаза и сказал: «Я стану дедом в сорок четыре года». Ригальдо обошел стол, взял из руки Исли стакан и одним глотком прикончил оставшийся джин. А потом проворчал, сморгнув выступившие слезы: «Боюсь даже спросить, а кем твой будущий внук будет считать меня». 

И с этого дня перед Исли открылся дивный новый мир, вся эта чудовищная ветвь детской индустрии, призванная выдоить из родителей все, что они могли себе позволить, а уж он мог себе позволить многое. Когда Лаки присоединялся к нему, они как два дебила запускали на озере управляемый катер или выкладывали железную дорогу на половину гостиной. Клэр необидно смеялась, аккуратно перешагивая рельсы и разводные мосты, а Ригальдо подчеркнуто их игнорировал. Его-то подарки были убийственно практичны. Не то что хтонические зайцы в человеческий рост, которых становилось в доме Лаки все больше.

С прохладной сдержанностью Ригальдо все было не так просто: Исли довольно быстро вычислил, что его муж тайно страдает. Когда он как следует прижал Ригальдо, выпытывая, что происходит, тот долго отбрыкивался, но в конце концов раскололся. 

«Не вздумай им рассказать, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – Они обидятся. Но блядь, да, я вроде как расстроен тем, что теряю близкого друга. Клэр уплывет в увлекательный мир слингов и женских чатов, и ей станет неинтересно со мной общаться». 

Исли тогда не удержался и довольно жестко сказал, что не подозревал его в таком малодушии. В прошлом году Клэр закончила университет и поступила в резидентуру по хирургии, и теперь набирала положенное число часов у операционного стола. Она держалась за место и была всерьез настроена работать до самых родов, чтобы не упустить своего аттендинга, известного профессора хирургии. Пока что она плавала исключительно в увлекательном мире аппендицитов, ректальных кровотечений и абсцессов, и это никак не мешало ей общаться с людьми. Ригальдо устыдился и постарался взять себя в руки. И, судя по тому, что Исли регулярно слышал из его разговоров по скайпу, у них с Клэр все по-прежнему было хорошо. 

Младенец, мальчик восьми с половиной фунтов веса, появился на свет в декабре. После звонка Лаки Исли приехал на свой завод, прошел на крышу и битый час простоял там на холоде, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой. Перед ним как на ладони лежала промзона Сиэтла и районы новой застройки, справа на горизонте светилась зубчатая гряда гор, а слева бликовал океан. Было слегка морозно и солнечно. Огромная лужа за заводским периметром, на месте которой собирались возводить сорокаэтажный дом, замерзла и стала ровной, как каток.

Ригальдо отыскал его на той крыше по маячку GPS, почти насильно увел вниз и долго грел у себя под пальто его холодные руки. 

Сейчас, стоя в тени торгового центра «Сауз Кингдом», Исли с необыкновенной ясностью вспомнил те ощущения.

На крыше его накрыло мыслью, что он хотел бы когда-нибудь показать новорожденному внуку весь город – с его портовыми кранами, высотками, Спейс-Нидл, индейскими символами, монорельсом и троллем под мостом. Заводы, фабрики, магазины, рыболовные сейнеры, кофейни, музыкальные магазины, дождевой лес – так, как будто все это принадлежало только ему, Исли Фёрсту. Но у Закари были родители, которые тоже хотели многое ему дать, и Исли как никогда остро почувствовал, что не имеет права навязываться. Что ж, он подождет со своей охуенно ценной картиной мира до тех пор, пока Заки не научится ходить, а потом проведет его за руку от залива и до завода, вручая свою империю.

А до тех пор можно дарить ему роботов. Уж этого-то права у него никто не отнимет. 

Исли взглянул на часы – Лаки по-прежнему где-то шлялся, паршивец! – затушил сигарету и бросил окурок в урну. Прищурившись против света, проверил, где красный шар. Тот мялся между двумя одинаковыми синими «Хондами», совсем недалеко от входа в торговый центр.

Оглядываясь на него, он быстро прошел сквозь вертушку, наперерез толпе, текущей по первому этажу, и окликнул безмятежного охранника:  
– Кажется, на парковке потерялся ребенок. 

Наградой ему был изумленный взгляд.

– С чего вы взяли? К нам никто не обращался.  
– С того, что он уже двадцать минут обходит похожие машины, – Исли пожал плечами. – Больше, увы, ничего не знаю. Я не приближался, чтобы его не напугать.

Охранник что-то уныло пробормотал в рацию на плече и поплелся наружу. Исли еще раз взглянул на часы и двинулся следом – посмотреть, чем дело закончится.

Ужасный мир, где нельзя напрямую спросить у ребенка, не нужна ли ему помощь, особенно если ты взрослый мужик, женатый на другом мужике.

***

Шар рвался со своей привязи возле очередного синего автомобиля. Веревка убегала в карман непромокаемой серой куртки, из-под которой торчали джинсовые ножки, обутые в желтые сапоги. Помпон на вязаной шапке тоже был красным, как шар. Сейчас шапка была прижата лбом к стеклу довольно пыльного «Ниссана» – ее хозяин пытался рассмотреть салон сквозь боковые окна. Для этого желтым сапогам пришлось встать на носочки.

Ростом владелец шарика был не выше трех футов. В возрастах детей Исли не разбирался, но не в первый раз подивился про себя, почему никому – ни многочисленным покупателям, перекладывающим пакеты из тележек в багажники, ни промоутерам на парковке, ни охране – не жмет, что такой маленький ребенок бродит в одиночку среди машин. 

Он кивнул в нужную сторону, предоставляя охраннику действовать по своему разумению, и отошел на несколько шагов, чтобы не пропустить Лаки у входа в молл. 

Охранник, разумеется, выбрал самую удобную тактику. Вразвалочку подошел, навис над помпоном и упер руки в бока.

– Эй, – позвал он специальным грозным голосом. – Что ты делаешь? Твои родители знают, где ты?..

Ребенок обернулся и вжался спиной в пыльный синий кузов. Исли успел разглядеть, что у него россыпь весенних веснушек на переносице и бледно-голубые, почти прозрачные глаза. «Не у него, – внезапно подумал он и сунул руки в карманы. – У нее. Это девочка». 

А в следующий момент любительница синих машин опустилась на четвереньки и, как червяк, принялась ввинчиваться в пространство под днищем. Молча, не произнося ни единого звука. Секунда – и наружу торчал только один красный шар.

К такому финту охранник не был готов. 

– Не-не... Погоди! – он запыхтел и попытался наклониться. Потом, выругавшись под нос, неохотно встал коленями на асфальт. – Не надо так делать!

Исли стало смешно. Он обошел «Ниссан» с другой стороны и сел на корточки, наплевав, что полы плаща чиркают по земле. Возникло искушение поскрести по асфальту какой-нибудь веточкой – такой фокус им с Ригальдо приходилось проделывать регулярно, чтобы извлечь затаившегося в гараже кота.

– Привет, – он заглянул под днище. Ему показалось, что оттуда таращатся с бдительностью лесного зверька. – Отличный у тебя шарик. Не бойся, я не отберу его, я приехал за большим роботом, а шар мне пока не нужен. Меня зовут Исли, а тебя?.. 

«Подполье» молчало. С противоположной стороны доносилось пыхтение – охранник пытался дотянуться до сапога. Исли испытал вспышку глухого раздражения. Ну что за кретин. Только пугает девчонку.

– Твои родители приехали на большой синей машине? – продолжил он, стараясь говорить весело. – А марку, ты, конечно, пока не знаешь. Хочешь, попросим этого дядьку в форме дать объявление по громкой связи, где ты? Только для этого все-таки надо вылезти. А то вдруг машина поедет... Ну ее. 

Охранник издал торжествующее сипение – кажется, ему удалось схватить один сапожок. Из-под машины раздался вскрик, сменившийся ревом. И в ту же секунду со стороны Исли вынырнула красная шапка.

Миг – и в него впечатался пронзительно голосящий ребенок, пахнущий городской пылью, машинным маслом и клубничным ароматизатором. В шею втиснулось мокрое холодное лицо, цепкие руки дернули за отвороты плаща. Девчонка обхватила Исли крепко, как обезьянка, и выла в кашемировый шарф. Он пошатнулся и выставил руку назад, чтобы не завалиться, а вторую положил на вздрагивающую спину, пытаясь успокоить. Привязанный к запястью девочки красный шар колотил Исли по лицу. Свет солнца в проеме между машинами заслонил силуэт охранника, который вертел в руках желтый сапог и выглядел недовольным. Среди сонма спутанных мыслей Исли поймал за хвост самую веселую: похоже, вместо отдела японских игрушек ему предстоит провести день в участке. Спасибо, если родители несчастной потеряшки морду не набьют. 

Он оттолкнулся от асфальта и встал на ноги. Девочка так и висела на нем, как детеныш макаки. Исли нерешительно наклонился, разжимая выпачканные чем-то липким пальцы, и почему-то успел подумать: надо же, какие глазища. Как светло-голубое мартовское небо. 

Где-то за его спиной раздался глухой хлопок. За ним еще один, громкий и более четкий, как бывает, когда неисправный двигатель «стреляет» в глушитель. «У кого-то полетел карбюратор», – подумал Исли, прежде чем что-то с силой ударило его в плечо, развернуло и бросило на корпус соседней машины, подтолкнув в спину горячей и упругой воздушной волной. Охранник, почему-то очень бледный и весь в цементной пыли, молча вытянул руку, указывая куда-то назад. Он сделал шаг в сторону «Сауз Кингдом», и что-то гулко громыхнуло. Земля мягко толкнулась в ответ, и Исли с трудом удержался на ногах, а всю парковку и машины вокруг накрыло битым стеклом. Одновременно взвыли десятки сигнализаций.

Оглушенный, Исли обернулся через плечо и увидел осыпавшиеся стены, ощетинившиеся торчащими балками очертания ближайшего строения ТЦ. Курилка, где он ждал Лаки, была снесена, сверху на нее падали кружащиеся куски жженого пластика – прямо на неподвижные тела. На соседней «Тойоте» лежала перевернутая коляска, ее колеса все еще крутились, и это почему-то особенно тягостно его поразило. С двух этажей клубами валил черный дым. По ушам резко ударило женским криком, кто-то стонал, где-то испуганным басовитым плачем заходился младенец. 

Чередуя про себя «господи» и «блядь», Исли завертел головой. Когда все началось, рядом с ним был ребенок. Та девочка. 

Его потеряшка больше не плакала: стояла как столбик прямо, опустив руки вдоль туловища и подняв мордочку к небесам. На ней был один сапог, лицо – в цементных разводах. Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели прямо на Исли.

– Шар, – растерянно сказала она и моргнула. – Улетел...

Исли и сам не понял, как все случилось: вот он стоял, опираясь на корпус чужой машины, а вот бухнулся на колени, накрывая девчонку собой, за мгновение до того, как над головой снова рвануло.

Третий взрыв показался ему самым громким, может быть, потому что вместе с ним обрушился вход в ТЦ. Взрывная волна перевернула несколько автомобилей и столики уличного кафе под козырьком. Это он понял уже потом, а тогда лежал, не шевелясь, прикрывая голову руками. С неба сыпалась пыль и бетонная крошка, ветер гнал клочки горящей бумаги и полиэтилен. Что-то тяжелое придавило ноги, Исли панически лягнул это и сбросил; болело и плохо слушалось левое плечо. По шее за шиворот текло теплое – кажется, его зацепило осколками при втором взрыве, но подниматься было нельзя.

Вместо того чтобы ехать поздравлять внука, Исли лежал на асфальте и по кругу гонял одну и ту же настойчивую мысль: «Как хорошо, что Ригальдо сегодня остался в офисе. Какое счастье, что Лаки опоздал». 

Под ним зашевелилось живое и теплое, и Исли перенес вес на дрожащие руки, вдруг испугавшись, что мог раздавить ребенка.

Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, так тихо и так серьезно, что у него заныло за ребрами. 

– Тебе не больно? – с трудом спросил он. 

Девочка помотала головой.

– Потерпи еще немного, – попросил он. И зачем-то добавил: – Не бойся. 

Она по-прежнему не плакала, как будто в ней отключили эту опцию. Куда-то пропал тот ребенок, который еще совсем недавно голосил на всю парковку как резаный. Таращила светлые глазища и молчала, и только, как прежде, держалась за его шарф. Шапка с ее головы исчезла, и Исли видел присыпанную пылью черную макушку и две тощие разлохматившиеся косы. 

– Как ты думаешь, шар далеко улетит? – вдруг сосредоточенно произнесла девочка.

Исли рискнул:  
– До Национального парка?.. Там горы, озера...  
– А потом?..

Исли уперся предплечьем в асфальт над ее головой, вдохнул поглубже – и начал рассказывать.

Шар «долетел» уже до реки Колумбия, а Исли все сочинял и сочинял про него – до тех пор, пока воздух не прорезал звук пожарной сирены. Только тогда он решился встать на ноги. Все было усыпано бетоном и пеплом. Парковка напоминала о ядерной зиме. 

– А мой сапог остался у того дяди, – тонко сказала девочка. Исли оглянулся в поисках охранника и тут же порадовался, что так и не успел пообедать. В противном случае он точно выблевал бы на асфальт и свиную котлету, и замечательные черные бургеры с клюквой. Голова у «того дяди» была разделена пополам куском листового железа. Синяя форма побурела от крови. Брызги были повсюду, и на асфальте, и на радиаторной решетке «Ниссана».

Исли закрыл девочке глаза. 

– Давай-ка сыграем, – он вскинул ее на руки. Она была легкой, как перышко. Исли умостил ее голову себе на грудь, по-прежнему закрывая ладонью обзор. – Как думаешь, сколько шагов отсюда до края стоянки? Только, чур, не подглядывать! Я буду шагать, а ты считай вместе со мной...

Его слова перекрыл переливчатый звон. У сотен людей, столпившихся возле торгового центра, одновременно принялись звонить телефоны.

До социальных сетей дошла информация о взрыве.

***

Первым до него дозвонился Лаки – уже когда Исли общался со спасателями, точнее, отбивался от попыток упаковать его в «скорую». Убитых и раненых было много. Исли с содроганием думал, сколько людей могло быть в торговом центре – на втором и третьем этажах с пострадавшей стороны находились фуд-корт, игровая зона и несколько крупных магазинов. Над головой гудел вертолет. В здании тушили пожар и вынимали людей из-под завалов. У Исли мелькнула мысль, что надо бы идти туда, помогать, но не смог – ноги вдруг разом стали как ватные. И тут у него зазвонил телефон.

– Исли! – было слышно, что Лаки тяжело дышит, как будто только что пробежал кросс. – О господи, ты живой! Блядь! 

Исли закрыл глаза и привалился затылком к «скорой». И понял, что улыбается. Кажется, Лаки одновременно ругался и плакал. Исли слушал его трубное сморкание, как райскую музыку. А Лаки твердил не умолкая: он так виноват, так виноват, что опоздал, теперь вот его не пускают за периметр, он хотел поднырнуть под ограждение, но его едва не арестовали...

– Мальчик мой, – пробормотал Исли. – Какое счастье, что ты так и не научился приходить вовремя!..  
– Слушай, позвони Ригальдо, если ты еще не, – неожиданно твердо потребовал Лаки. – Все ленты транслируют какой-то ужас. Мне кажется, у него там сейчас инфаркт будет. 

Исли пришлось напрячь мозг, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит. Он кинул взгляд на экран и обнаружил вызов на второй линии. 

Ригальдо исправно долбил его звонками. Он знал, что они должны были встретиться в «Сауз Кингдом».

– О господи, – Исли утер лицо. – Лаки, минуту.

Он переключился и долгое время не мог ничего расслышать за потрескиванием и шипением. На заднем плане впустую звонил офисный телефон. 

– Ригальдо? – рискнул Исли. В ответ молчали. Исли не очень хорошо понимал, что нужно говорить. – Привет...  
– Привет?! – прохрипел Ригальдо. – Привет, блядь?!..

Исли показалось, что тот сейчас бросит трубку, но Ригальдо оставался на связи, и он заговорил, быстро и неловко. С ним все хорошо. Да, с Лаки тоже, им повезло чудом. Да, созвонились. Да, он поедет домой, как только, так сразу...

– Может, лучше в больницу? – совсем другим голосом перебил его Ригальдо. – Ты не ранен? Тебя осмотрели? 

Исли коснулся засохшей крови под волосами. Плечо и так странно дергало болью, и спину перекосило, а после того, как он потаскал девочку...

Девочка.

– Со мной все хорошо, не переживай. Я позвоню тебе, – пробормотал он и отключился. Говорить вообще не было сил.

– Сэр, это ваш ребенок?..

Он завертел головой.

Девчонка сидела в карете «скорой помощи», завернутая в плед по самые уши. Снизу из складок высовывалась нога в порванном носке. Медсестра мазала ей спиртовой салфеткой руку. 

– Нет, это мы тут с охранником... – он не договорил, ясно припомнив развалившуюся, как арбуз, голову того мужика. Пустой желудок снова сделал кульбит. Исли пришлось опереться на дверцу «скорой», потому что перед глазами все потемнело. Девочка напряглась, глядя ему в лицо, и выдернула руку у медсестры.

«Что за дела, – подумал он, цепляясь за дверцу. – Как я такой сяду за руль?..»

Он даже не мог вспомнить, где припарковал машину. У него уже несколько месяцев был новый «Мерседес Брабус». Исли не оставил пристрастия к большим внедорожникам, как и к тому, чтобы раскатывать без водителя. Теперь вот снова придется ехать на такси. 

Он чувствовал себя как-то странно. Вроде соображал, но мысли шли с какой-то задержкой, как неисправный телеграф.

– Сэр, – вынырнула откуда-то из-под его локтя парамедик, – сядьте. У вас шок и могут быть скрытые травмы. Мы отправляемся в Харборвью, там вас осмотрят.

Исли помотал головой и открыл было рот, чтобы донести, что шок тут вообще-то у всех, а с ним все в порядке, раз ноги и руки на месте и даже сердце не болит, но встретился взглядом с девочкой и захлопнул пасть. Она смотрела на него, как несчастный воробей, а ее глаза медленно наполнялись слезами. В салон внесли какого-то стонущего бедолагу на носилках. Губы у девочки задрожали.

– Я не хочу в больницу, – сказала она шепотом. – Не надо, мистер.

И Исли решился.

– Я тоже поеду. Видишь, тут есть еще одно свободное место.

Стоило ему это произнести, как его упаковали в салон и пристегнули, как будто он не мог справиться без чужой помощи. Девочку посадили в детское кресло по диагонали от него. Двери захлопнулись. И перед тем, как машина тронулась, девочка протянула к нему руки. Исли послушно качнулся вперед, и она обхватила его за шею. 

«Черт возьми, – наконец выкристаллизовалась в его голове четкая мысль. – А ведь ее наверняка ищут обезумевшие родители; никто не знает, что я унес ее от ТЦ. Но не могла же она остаться там среди трупов!.. Что же с ней будет?.. Какой-то сплошной пиздец».

***

К тридцати пяти годам Ригальдо четко усвоил: расслабляться нельзя. 

Исли над ним за это подтрунивал, обзывал параноиком, шутил, что пессимистам живется легче: если заранее навоображать такое говно, что дальше некуда, можно встречать любые события с радостным удивлением.

Ригальдо терпел его подколки, вяло огрызаясь, и думал: ни хрена. Как только обмякнешь, привыкнешь, что все получается, что жизнь будто стелет под ноги ковровую дорожку – вот дом, Исли, кот, победы «Нордвуда» на международных конкурсах, новые проекты и гранты, собственный ресторан и выпендрежный «Форд Мустанг» – масл-кар, скоростной и ярко-красный – как ебанет с той стороны, с которой не ждал. Присцилла, Римуто и прочие мерзавцы оказались хорошей жизненной школой.

Поэтому он приучил себя всегда перестраховываться, и в бизнесе, и в быту. И даже его стрелковое увлечение росло из того же корня. Исли не зря дразнил его «тем парнем, который боится проспать зомби-апокалипсис». В одном Ригальдо был точно уверен: патроны на этот случай у него есть. Но даже себе он не признавался, что просто боится опять ощутить себя мальчиком, который сидел в пустом теткином доме и ждал, когда за ним придут, чтобы сообщить, что она умерла.

Он все хорошо знал – но в этот весенний день его все равно приложило. Ригальдо подумал об этом, когда Кларисса без стука вошла к нему в кабинет и, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона, рассеянно произнесла: «Такие ужасы везде пишут про взрыв в «Сауз Кингдом»... А ведь мы с Сидом только на прошлой неделе водили Миату туда!..» 

И Ригальдо, полностью погруженный в изучение компании по промышленной упаковке, которую «Нордвуд» собирался поглотить, вдруг ощутил, как мир вокруг него невидимо рушится – дрожит земля и осыпаются башни Даунтауна, будто бы в Национальном парке наконец начал извергаться ебаный Рейнир. Он дернул галстук, который внезапно стал давить шею, и, наверное, немного позеленел, потому что Фортисью ахнула: «Мистер Сегундо!..», – а дальше начался водевиль с открыванием окон и обмахиванием его бумажным листом. Ригальдо выгнал всех доброхотов в приемную, заперся и принялся листать новости, одновременно пытаясь дозвониться до Исли и не попадая по сенсорным клавишам. Когда ему это наконец удалось – он поговорил с Исли, с Лаки и даже с Клэр, которую заглушал пронзительно орущий младенец – Ригальдо опустил жалюзи, отделяющие его от офиса, сел в кресло и последовательно переломал в руках все карандаши, которые Фортисью заботливо ему наточила. Потом он долго дышал у распахнутого настежь окна, опираясь на подоконник, и ему было плевать, что ветер треплет документы у него на столе. 

Со стороны Беллтауна плыл черный дым.

Ему никак не верилось, что в этот раз – миновало. Рабочий процесс во всех кабинетах был сорван, и в опен-спейсе, и на ресепшен живо обсуждали теракт. В лентах писали чудовищное, истерика в соцсетях нарастала. Ригальдо, морщась, зачем-то пересмотрел все доступные видео и все-таки выпил успокоительное. 

Потом, когда он уже выводил «Мустанг» с подземной стоянки, ему позвонил Исли, признался, что все же поехал в больницу, а не домой. Ригальдо не мог решить, расстраиваться ему или, наоборот, успокоиться: уж он-то знал этого героя, у которого сперва все хорошо, а потом раз! – и он уже держится за сердце с посиневшими губами. Пусть лучше посидит под врачебным присмотром, сколько сможет. 

Клэр попросила забрать ее из дома по пути. Когда Ригальдо подкатил к тротуару, она уже стояла перед крыльцом в расстегнутом плаще, как будто совсем не чувствовала холодного ветра. Она уселась на пассажирское сидение, не произнося ни слова, но, прежде чем отъехать, они с Ригальдо крепко обнялись. От свитера Клэр пахло кондиционером для белья и грудным молоком.

– Я даже не могу напиться, – сказала Клэр, глядя на дорогу перед собой. – Хотя чувствую, что мне очень надо.   
– Та же хуйня, – признался Ригальдо, а про себя подумал: «Вдруг еще что-то случится». 

В приемном неотложного отделения воняло кровью и гарью, в холле стонали раненые, поскольку все перевязочные уже были заняты. Из угла на всю эту мешанину испуганно взирала держащаяся за ручки пара, прибывшая на роды, да какой-то фермер занудливо вопрошал, дождется ли он сегодня врача, или ему уносить свой инфаркт домой. Приятный голос по громкой связи вызывал персонал в операционную. В дверях, придерживая створки, торчала Хелен, одна из близких подруг Клэр, порыкивая на санитаров и что-то отмечая в блокноте.

– Так, вначале въезжают тяжелые; тяжелые – это, например, те, у кого нет ноги. У кого ноги есть, пускай топают на них регистрироваться к стойке ресепшн. Здоро́во! – она торопливо пожала им руки. – Я видела ваших. Лаки уже как паинька сидит в очереди на сдачу донорской крови. Я думаю, такому бычку это не повредит!..   
– А Исли?.. – с трудом выговорил Ригальдо, озираясь вокруг. Картина чужих увечий была устрашающей. 

Хелен энергично кивнула:  
– О, мистер Фёрст тоже здесь. Ему уже сняли кардиограмму. Еще у него гематома на полспины, но все девочки в перевязочных заняты...

Клэр сжала руку Ригальдо:  
– Я сама им займусь.

Хелен закатила глаза:  
– Вот только декретных резидентов нам тут не хватало! 

Клэр с каменным лицом показала ей средний палец. Хелен расхохоталась, но сразу же напустилась на бригаду в дверях:  
– Куда ногами вперед его прете! Морг с другой стороны! Простите, сэр, я вовсе не намекаю на ваше состояние!.. Просто хочу, чтобы эти придурки все делали правильно!  
– У нее золотые руки, и она лучше всех ставит капельницы, может поставить катетер хоть под ключицу, хоть в височную вену младенцу, – вполголоса пробормотала Клэр. – Но большинство жалоб тоже приходится на ее смену. 

Она протащила Ригальдо через полный людей коридор. Лаки нашелся в самом конце. Он старательно пил воду, готовясь к сдаче крови. Когда он увидел Клэр, у него сделалось виноватое лицо. Она подошла вплотную, и он вжался лбом в ее грудь. Потом запрокинул лицо, улыбнулся и принялся торопливо рассказывать, пересыпая свою речь матом: про игрушки для Заки, про тормозное обслуживание в «Релиш Бистро», в котором картошку «по-деревенски» готовят так долго, как будто ее выкапывают на заднем дворе, а поросят для котлет забивают в кладовке. Из-за всего этого он вовремя не успел к Исли, а если бы успел, их бы точно размазало по асфальту...

Ригальдо раздул ноздри. Ладно, воспитание подождет.

– Я тут подумал кое-что, – глухо проворчал Лаки. – Нахуй роботов. Мне кажется, Заки вырастет и без них.

Ригальдо втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Без Исли ему было почти физически плохо. Да где же он?..

– Он в боксе, – Лаки махнул рукой. – Там... Сам увидишь. 

На подгибающихся ногах Ригальдо приблизился и посмотрел сквозь стекло.

В пустой, залитой солнцем комнате на кушетке сидел ребенок. Он поджал под себя ноги и с упоением рисовал синей ручкой. Рядом на стуле, слегка скособочившись, замер Исли. Он был неимоверно грязен, весь в серой цементной пыли. Костюм и плащ, перекинутый через его руку, можно было смело выбрасывать. Офисная рубашка пропиталась потом, галстук торчал из кармана.

В это не верилось, но ребенок рисовал узоры у него на руке. 

Когда Ригальдо переступил порог, Исли поднял глаза.

– Привет, – хрипло сказал он и улыбнулся. – А вот и мистер Ригальдо. Не бойся его, он добрый. И у него не всегда такое лицо. 

Ригальдо ничего не понимал – откуда ребенок, почему они с Исли сидят вдвоем в боксе, как чумные, но это было не важно. Важно было потрогать Исли. Убедиться, что это реальность, что он не остался там, в «Сауз Кингдом». Ригальдо крепко взял его плечо – и понял, что не может найти в себе сил разжать пальцы. 

Исли накрыл его руку своей, коротко стиснул. А потом сказал:   
– А это Бекки. Я останусь здесь, пока ее не заберут.

***

Через полчаса Ригальдо начал склоняться к мысли, что выпить было не самой плохой идеей.

Он в первый раз видел настолько неадекватного Исли.

Сперва это было не слишком заметно – из бокса их выгнали, и Исли сидел, привалившись к плечу Ригальдо, и с прикрытыми глазами рассказывал. Он был так поглощен, что проболтался про курево – Ригальдо заметил это, но промолчал. Гораздо сильнее его зацепило то, как Исли негромко сказал: «Ты понимаешь, что если бы не она, я бы уже сдох. Я бы остался там, и меня завалило вместе со всеми».

Она – это девочка, из-за которой Исли ушел на парковку. 

Девочка, к которой он теперь лип, будто их обоих суперклеем намазали. Бекки должна поесть. Бекки хочет пить. Бекки жарко в боксе. В машине ее укачало.

Ригальдо наконец понял, почему дежурные сестры сперва пустили Исли в бокс, хотя он не был ни родственником, ни официальным представителем девочки. Исли, в своей манере, просто мягко их к этому вынудил. Его харизма чудесным образом действовала, даже когда он был грязным, заебанным и слегка покалеченным. 

– Исли, – не выдержав, перебил Ригальдо. – А где ее мать и отец?..

Исли взглянул на него укоризненно и печально.

– Не знаю, – он хмуро потир висок. – Веришь, за все это время она ни разу о них не спросила. Мне это кажется странным, но спрашивать я боюсь. Здесь уже был полицейский, записал имя и фамилию. Врач осмотрел ее, медсестра сделала укол. Вот-вот должен подойти соцработник. Если ее родители были внутри здания... Ты понимаешь, они могут быть в реанимации...

«Или в больничном морге, въезд с другой стороны», – докончил про себя Ригальдо. Он посмотрел на девочку в боксе и тряхнул головой:  
– Не вздумай ее пугать. Может, они в порядке и в панике ищут ее. Может, уже даже пишут заявление о похищении. 

Исли устало улыбнулся:   
– Ты, как всегда, умеешь эффективно успокоить.

Потом за ним пришла медсестра и начался ебаный цирк. Исли отказывался идти, твердо сказав, что пока посидит здесь. Пусть, мол, берут других пострадавших из очереди.

Клэр сама вышла к нему в зеленой хирургической робе. 

– Мистер Фёрст, – сказала она, сцапав его за запястье. – У меня где-то час до того, как Заки проснется и проголодается. Давайте не будем все усложнять.

Она увела присмиревшего Исли в кабинет. Ригальдо поплелся следом – подглядывать сквозь прорези в жалюзи. Снимая рубашку, Исли двигался медленно, как старик. Его спина выглядела ужасно. Хелен не сильно преувеличила, когда заявила, что гематома огромная. Ригальдо ее видел – здоровенную синюшно-багровую припухлость. Исли отлично приложило чем-то тяжелым. 

Он отогнал мысль, что приложить могло и по голове.

Кому тут перевести пожертвование за то, что этого не случилось? Церкви святого Исидора, в которую ходит Джоанна? Буддийскому храму Даэ?.. 

– Я тоже хочу сдать кровь для больницы, – он поймал пробегавшую Хелен. – У меня вторая отрицательная. 

Она с сомнением посмотрела на него и осторожно вынула край робы из его пальцев.

– Мистер Сегундо, вы вообще в курсе, за что борется наше сообщество? Вам нельзя быть донором. Только если бы вы воздерживались не меньше года.

Ригальдо сжал зубы. Все верно. Он забыл, как идиот. 

– Нужно вскрыть, чтобы не загноилась, – деловито произнесла Клэр в перевязочной. – Но сперва я вколю обезболивающее. Потерпите.

Исли вздохнул, покорно выражая готовность «терпеть».

Ригальдо отпустил жалюзи и сделал шаг назад. Он все равно ничем не мог здесь помочь.

Когда он под руку проводил Исли на место, оказалось, что девочку уже увели.

Вот тут-то с Исли и слетел весь внешний налет адекватности. Он заметался, как кошка, ищущая котенка. Некстати наперерез ему сунулся проникший в неотложное отделение репортер. Когда он произнес что-то вроде: «Во время взрыва в «Сауз Кингдом» пострадало несколько известных персон. Спросим, что думает о происшествии человек, о котором в прошлом месяце писал журнал «Форбс», так называемый «лесной король» северо-запада...» – Исли развернулся и слету попытался засветить репортеру в зубы. «Пострадало несколько известных персон? – взбешенно спросил он и обвел рукой переполненный коридор. – По-вашему, это сейчас важно?!»

Не сразу, но скандал удалось замять. Больше всего Ригальдо хотелось схватить Исли в охапку и увезти из пахнущего кровью и антисептиками коридора. Подальше от стонущих раненых и плачущих, усталых людей, но Исли выглядел так, словно его вот-вот долбанет инфаркт. Ригальдо выматерился и ушел очаровывать постовую медсестру. Он сознавал, что до Исли ему далеко, но попытался вести себя исключительно приветливо. Надо же было узнать, куда делся ребенок.

С трудом удалось выяснить, что девочку перевели в педиатрическое отделение.

– А вот социальный работник, – шепнула сестра, глазами показав на темнокожую женщину в пиджаке. – Вам лучше к ней.

Ригальдо вдохнул поглубже и призвал на помощь всю свою вежливость.

Когда он вернулся, Хелен безуспешно пыталась выпереть Исли в вестибюль.

– Вам нечего здесь делать, мистер Фёрст. К нам поступают другие пострадавшие. Вы только мешаете.  
– Я никуда не уйду, пока не узнаю, что с ней. Лаки сдает кровь. Я тоже хочу помогать.  
– Клэр! – голос Хелен перекрыл коридор. – Забери «мистера селебрити», пока он еще может стоять на ногах! 

Видимо, на нее ничья харизма не действовала. 

Ригальдо торопливо попрощался с Клэр, которая собиралась немного задержаться, пожал руку полусонному Лаки, жующему гематоген, твердо взял Исли под руку и повлек за вертушку. 

– Давай, двигаем, – ласково сказал он ему в ухо. – Сядешь в машину – я тебе кое-что расскажу.

Исли ответил усталым и недовольным взглядом. Переходя через порожек, он споткнулся – видимо, ему в самом деле было трудно переставлять ноги.

В вестибюле Ригальдо отряхнул грязный плащ и набросил Исли на плечи. Тот терпеливо подождал, пока он подгонит «Мустанг» к пандусу. 

Отъехав квартал, Ригальдо заглушил мотор.

– Короче, твоя девочка есть в Системе, – сообщил он, сев вполоборота. 

Исли, угрюмо таращившийся в окно, сел прямо, как будто его подбросило током. 

– Тетка из социальной службы блеяла, что не имеет права разглашать информацию, но я был чертовски убедителен, – Ригальдо наклонил голову, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая переднюю панель. – Походу, сложись все иначе, я пользовался бы успехом у женщин.  
– Даже не сомневайся, – пробормотал Исли. Его серые щеки порозовели. – Ну, не томи. Что там с девочкой?  
– Она сейчас числится за одной временной, патронажной семьей, – Ригальдо помолчал. – До них пока не получается дозвониться. Больше она ничего не сказала. Но, – он снова сделал паузу, – я взял у этой дамы телефон. Я охуенный?..  
– Охуенный, – хрипло согласился Исли. – Спасибо. Я даже не знаю, я...  
– А вот ты – гондон! – прервал его Ригальдо, свирепея. – Ты куришь! Жрешь фастфуд! И Лаки тебя покрывает, еще один умный мудила! А я, как дурак, делаю смузи-хуюзи! Слежу за твоим КФК! Все потому, что не хочу, чтобы кто-то сдох от своей кардиодистрофии! А он приходит курить прямо под ебаный взрыв!  
– Ригальдо.  
– Иди нахуй, пожалуйста.  
– Ладно, – устало кивнул Исли. – Иду. Признаю, я гондон. Ты ведь простишь меня?  
– Не знаю! – рявкнул Ригальдо. И с неохотой пояснил: – Мне до сих пор не верится, что все обошлось.

Исли молча погладил его по руке. И попросил:   
– Поехали домой.

***

Ночь Ригальдо провел плохо: читал социальные сети, отчеты пострадавших и официальные новости – наконец объявилась группировка, взявшая на себя ответственность за теракт; отвечал сообщениями на неизбежные вопросы тех, кого нельзя было проигнорировать, а потом бесконечно долго лежал и смотрел на Исли.

Исли спал.

С вечера он был взбудоражен, беспокойно расхаживал по первому этажу. Ложиться отказывался – говорил, что не может найти удобного положения. У него болела спина, он высадил две чашки кофе и выглядел так, словно что-то употреблял. Он отвечал невпопад, и глаза у него ярко блестели. Только в час ночи Ригальдо уговорил его принять снотворное.

В итоге он с трудом довел Исли до кровати, и тот вырубился, едва прикрыв глаза. Ригальдо раздел его и на всякий случай оставил ночник включенным. А сам никак не мог заснуть, разглядывал мужа так, как будто давно не видел: высокий лоб с намечающимися морщинами, широкие брови, темные тени под веками, пробившуюся щетину и крепко сжатые губы. Если у Исли и появились седые волосы, в светлой гриве было не разобрать. Перед сном Ригальдо не пустил его в душ, чтобы рана не мокла, и теперь ноздри ему щекотал запах пота. Ригальдо вдыхал этот запах и думал, что он охуенный. Такой настоящий, привычный, теплый, живой, «свой».

От близости Исли его вело, он закрывал глаза и вспоминал, как утром они лениво переругивались, Ригальдо делал вид, что жутко занят, а сам подглядывал, как Исли собирается на работу. Исли стоял перед зеркалом в новой рубашке, сражался с прорезями для пуговиц и морщил нос, посматривая на отражение. «Уже не мальчик», – самокритично сказал он, поворачиваясь то в фас, то в профиль. Вздохнул, тряхнул волосами и занялся галстуком.

Ригальдо не знал, чего он там морщится. Да, после сорока Исли заматерел, но в его теле не было ни унции лишнего жира – одни мышцы и сухожилия. У Ригальдо все поднималось как по команде, стоило увидеть Исли раздетым. Да что там, и на одетого у него тоже вставало. И хорошо, если это случалось не на совещании. Исли был все тем же категоричным, нахальным мудаком и манипулятором, за которого Ригальдо когда-то вышел в помрачении рассудка. Исли был все тем же – ласковым, щедрым, смешливым, сильным и распространял вокруг себя яркий свет, как прожектор.

Представляя то, что могло бы случиться, находись Исли чуть ближе к торговому центру, Ригальдо чувствовал, как внутри него мгновенно что-то перегорает, и сразу становится, как в бункере – пусто, глухо и темно.

Однажды Исли в шутку решил подъебать его, пристал с вопросами, как Ригальдо представляет свою жизнь в старости, ну, чем планирует заниматься, когда станет благообразным вдовцом. Ударится ли в эскапизм где-нибудь в Исландии или собирается вести бурную и общественно-полезную жизнь, как Даэ?

В ответ Ригальдо, заложив пальцем страницу в книжке, невозмутимо ответил: «Да как Кобейн. У меня и ружье есть».

Он до сих пор помнил, какое сделалось у Исли лицо.

В лесу ухали совы, из приоткрытой форточки тянуло холодом. Ригальдо ворочался, то прижимался к горячему плечу Исли, то откатывался на другой край кровати, а когда наконец задремал, его разбудил Симба. Кот «гулял» с февраля, как всегда в это время года, надолго сбегал из дома, а потом возвращался – драный, худой, измотанный и удовлетворенный. Где уж он находил себе пару в лесах вокруг девяносто девятого шоссе, из года в год оставалось для Ригальдо загадкой. На уговоры, что тот уже старый, пора и честь знать, кот демонстративно раскидывался на полу и вылизывал яйца. Исли смеялся и спрашивал, кого он отодрал на это раз. Может, лисицу или бобра?..

Вот и сейчас кот вернулся – мокрый, с глубокой царапиной на носу. Он запрыгнул с грязными лапами на чистую простыню и принялся шумно урчать и тереться. Ригальдо мгновенно проснулся, обозвал кота пидором и пригрозил «Кладбищем домашних животных», а потом смилостивился и сделал из одеяла гнездо. Исли беззвучно дышал во сне рядом. Когда он перекатился на левый бок, Ригальдо подвинулся ближе, «пристыковался», переплетя с ним руки и ноги, и с облегчением уснул.

***

Утром Исли проснулся с идеей-фикс. 

Это было понятно по тому, как он вел себя: так сосредоточенно, как будто готовился к сражению. Ригальдо стелил постель и слушал, как тот плещется в душе: ни пения, ни мурлыканья, только шум от очень сильного напора воды и ритмичное постукивание бритвенного станка о край раковины.

Кот, разложивший длинный хвост поперек подушки Ригальдо, дергал шкурой на эти звуки и крутил головой.

– Ты абсолютно прав, – Ригальдо переложил Симбу в кресло вместе с подушкой. – Что-то будет.

Когда Исли вышел, безукоризненно выбритый, распространяя сложный запах парфюма, то уже ничем не напоминал вчерашнего бомжа, которого Ригальдо увидел в боксе больницы. Он беспрекословно позволил Ригальдо обработать спину и тщательно заплел волосы, сколов их узкой прямой заколкой. Все это – в ритуальном молчании, будто рыцарь перед присягой.

Когда Ригальдо, приняв душ и приведя себя в порядок, спустился вниз, Исли поставил перед ним чашку кофе. На нем была очень темная, почти траурная рубашка, прямые брюки и идеально начищенные туфли. Пряжка ремня поблескивала вызывающим зигзагом. 

– И что это значит? – спросил Ригальдо, делая первый глоток. – «То, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее»?  
– Вроде того, – Исли смотрел на озеро, и глаза у него блестели. – Надо забрать мою машину с парковки у «Сауз Кингдом» – если, конечно, она на ходу. Если в нее не прилетела какая-нибудь балка.  
– Уверен, что там тебя не накроет? Может быть, лучше сгоняю я?  
– Не уверен, – Исли отщипнул кусок фокаччи и пристроил сверху сыр и помидор. – Но я должен. Так учит нас вся коллекция любимых сёненов Лаки.   
– Только не говори, что вы с ним еще и аниме смотрите. Не пробивай последнее дно.  
– А чем, по-твоему, мы занимаемся под фастфуд?

Исли не признавался в том, о чем думает, но у него был такой напряженный взгляд, что Ригальдо хребтом чувствовал: он все расскажет, и скоро. 

С таким лицом Исли, например, говорил: «А не скупить ли нам акции этих симпатичных ребят?» или «Хочешь трахнуться в самолете?»

С его машиной все оказалось в порядке. Ригальдо оставил «Мустанг» в квартале от площади – ближе нельзя было подъехать из-за полицейских заграждений и скопления людей и машин. 

День был такой же холодный и сухой, как вчера. Они с Исли шли пешком, подгоняемые в спину весенним ветром – он растрепал одежду и мгновенно сделал на голове Ригальдо гнездо. Исли нес красные розы без всякого декора, просто большой букет темно-красных цветов, с мокрых стеблей которых еще капала вода. Как оказалось, не он один – горожане стекались к восточной стене торгового центра, возле которой дежурили полицейские. У самой «желтой ленты» росла гора цветов, портретов и игрушек. Взрослые пили кофе, подростки сидели на корточках, группа бомжей в отдалении передавала друг другу окурки. Толстые свечи под стеной периодически гасли, но к ним сразу тянулись руки с зажигалками. Ригальдо разглядел на снимках мужские, женские, детские лица и отвернулся. Было тоскливо, холодно и неловко. Исли оставил букет на асфальте. Кто-то поставил над розами покореженный детский велосипед. 

Когда Исли окликнул Ригальдо, показав в сторону стоянки, тот почувствовал неописуемое облегчение. 

Белый «Брабус», которого взрывная волна не задела, приветственно пикнул и подмигнул Исли фарами. И напугал двух бакланов, ссорящихся на асфальте из-за какой-то мерзости. Ригальдо некстати подумал о том, что вчера здесь было полно трупов и их... фрагментов, и быстро глянул на Исли. Похоже, Исли подумал о том же, потому что на мгновение стал землистого цвета. Но он хорошо справлялся. Шуганул бакланов, сел на водительское место и завел машину.

– Встретимся в офисе? – спросил Ригальдо, опираясь на дверцу и заглядывая в салон. 

Исли покачал головой.

– Возьми, пожалуйста, сегодня «Нордвуд» на себя. Звонили из полиции, вызывают для дачи показаний. Потом я собираюсь перебороть внезапную агорафобию и все-таки купить Заки что-то в подарок, а то нехорошо... И еще...  
– Еще?..  
– Дай мне, пожалуйста, телефон социальной работницы. Я хочу позвонить ей. Насчет той девочки. 

Ригальдо молча смотрел на него, опираясь на корпус машины.

– Я просто хочу знать, что с ней все в порядке, – голос Исли, обманчиво-безмятежный, вдруг зазвучал неуверенно. Как будто он понимал, что одним звонком дело не ограничится. – Что она дома с этой своей патронажной семьей, что им не нужна помощь и что они купят ей новый воздушный шар, черт возьми. Ну, пожалуйста, – попросил Исли, потому что Ригальдо медлил.   
– Я скину тебе, – вздохнул Ригальдо, и лицо Исли просветлело. – Но если она пошлет тебя, эта дама...  
– Не пошлет.   
– ...помни, что я предупреждал.

Исли поймал его за галстук, притянул к себе и поцеловал. 

– Ты знал, что так будет. Потому и достал ее номер, – мягко сказал он в подбородок Ригальдо. – Я только спрошу. Обещаю, я не буду никому усложнять жизнь.  
– Да уж, конечно, – пробормотал Ригальдо и высвободился. Глядя, как «Брабус» выезжает с парковки, он подумал, что не удивится, если уже к концу дня семья девочки отправится на реабилитацию на Мальдивы. Это было бы вполне в духе Исли. Если ему что-то втемяшится в голову, с ним невозможно справиться.

***

В разгар рабочего дня ему вдруг позвонил Тони. Ригальдо удивился такому раннему звонку. С приятелем они в последние годы общались редко – после смерти матери Тони перебрался в Детройт, и им существенно мешала разница во времени. А может, было еще что-то, Ригальдо не был уверен. Он иногда ловил себя на мысли, что не так уж много у них осталось общих тем. Его это немного удручало. Он не хотел вести себя, как сноб и «мистер селебрити». 

– Видел тут в новостях всякое, – неловко заговорил Тони. – Как мистер Фёрст?  
– А, – Ригальдо уставился в окно. – Держится. Могло быть и хуже.

Тони помолчал, а потом сказал с каким-то ворчанием:  
– Вот же человек. Вечно в центре событий. Но хорошо, что все обошлось.  
– Точно, – согласился Ригальдо, вспомнив пожар на складе, после которого они с охранником встречали Исли во дворе. И почему-то подумал: как странно, кажется, они с Тони прежде почти никогда не говорили об Исли.

– Ясно, – Тони вздохнул. – Но все равно стремно, наверное.  
– Да, очень стремно, – Ригальдо пощелкал ручкой. Внезапно его осенило: нужно развеяться. Нажарить мяса, выпить, пострелять по бутылкам, сходить в боулинг, мать его. И если он сам совсем не был готов оставлять сейчас Исли, то, может, выманить Тони на выходные? По-тихому взять на себя расходы за перелет, позвать Лаки и устроить у озера посиделки мужикозавров?

Когда он выборочно озвучил свою мысль, Тони замялся. 

– Вообще-то я не смогу, – виновато пробормотал он. – Я вроде как теперь не один.

Ригальдо подвис, не очень представляя, как принято реагировать на такие новости. Личную жизнь Тони они тоже никогда не обсуждали. 

– Ну... поздравляю, – сказал он, глядя, как Фортисью отважно отчитывает опоздавшего курьера. – И кто она?  
– Кассир в супермаркете. И... это он. Саймон, – вдруг выдохнул Тони

Ригальдо так растерялся, что даже не знал, что сказать. Серьезно? Саймон?.. 

Разговор становился все страннее и страннее. Они скомкано попрощались. Тони повторил, что рад, что с мистером Фёрстом все в порядке. Ригальдо не знал, должен ли он передавать привет Саймону, и обошелся пожеланием удачи. К нему уже подбиралась Кларисса с ворохом бумаг. Ригальдо надолго закопался в них, а когда выдохнул и попросил кофе, ему опять пришлось обсуждать взрыв и Исли. На этот раз позвонила Сара.

– Ужас какой, – энергично начала сводная сестра. – Маман все утро меня изводит: удобно ли вам позвонить, а чего сказать, а вдруг у вас шок...  
– Скажи ей, что шок прошел и мы спокойные, как на кладбище, – проворчал Ригальдо, и Сара захохотала. Ригальдо тоже улыбнулся. Сара заканчивала фармацевтический колледж, и недавно Ригальдо с удивлением обнаружил, что она любит шутить на всякие циничные околомедицинские темы. Вообще после того, как отгремел пубертат, старшая из его сводных сестер стала очень приятной. Когда Ригальдо признался в этом Исли, тот заржал и сообщил, что семье Харви Смита рано расслабляться. В самом разгаре был переходный возраст у Джессики.

– А как там Лаки? Он не пострадал? – голос Сары звучал обманчиво кротко, и Ригальдо вздохнул. Неужели опять?..

С его точки зрения во всем был виноват Исли, когда все-таки уболтал Ригальдо приглашать сестер в Сиэтл хотя бы раз в год. К тому времени Ригальдо уже свыкся с мыслью, что у него есть внезапная семья и даже разработал способ приглядывать за их жизнью. Ему было неловко звонить самому, поэтому он принуждал к этому Исли. Исли посмеивался, обзывал его ссыклом, но честно выспрашивал у Лорелеи, какие успехи у девочек, как здоровье, не нужна ли помощь. Все были довольны – до первого же приезда сестер. В тот день к ним без всякой задней мысли нагрянул Лаки, и Сара пылко и безответно в него влюбилась. Со всеми ужасными атрибутами подростковой любви: истериками, скандалами с матерью, попытками перевестись в колледж Сиэтла, побегом из дома автостопом через все штаты. Ригальдо тогда был в ужасе. Лаки вздыхал и смущался. Исли, сука, только заливисто ржал. 

– У Лаки есть Клэр, – на всякий случай напомнил Ригальдо. – И маленький орущий початок.

Сара вздохнула:  
– Да помню. Не люблю я детей. Маленькие меня пугают, а большие ведут себя отвратительно.  
– Ты прямо как я, – признался Ригальдо. – Конкретно этот ребенок долго был похож на печеное яблоко, а потом на яблоке открылся рот – и с тех пор он им голосит.

Сара обрадованно засмеялась и вдруг сказала:  
– Приятно думать, что у меня есть что-то общее с братом, и это не только капелька папиной ДНК!  
– Мисс, вы ужасны, – усмехнулся Ригальдо. На самом деле ему тоже было приятно. 

Кофе закончился, и Ригальдо снова с размаху упал в работу.

Он честно отпахал в этот день и за себя, и за Исли; съездил на конференцию и принял немецкую делегацию. Потом ему позвонила администратор из ресторана и заговорщицки сообщила, что у них ужинает фудблогер-тысячник. Ригальдо разнервничался и вытряс из девушки душу, расспрашивая, все ли в порядке, а то понапишут же.

Домой он вернулся, когда начало темнеть, поздоровался с охраной и аккуратно поставил машину в гараж. «Брабус» уже занимал свою половину.

Исли в доме не оказалось. Ригальдо обошел весь первый этаж, выкликая его. Приглушенный свет горел во всех комнатах, лед в толстом бокале на столе уже почти растаял. Симба встретил хозяина с голодным азартом, загнал его на кухню и продемонстрировал пустую миску. Пока в миску сыпался корм, кот бешено урчал и жрал с такой скоростью, что едва не отхватил пальцы. Ригальдо поднялся наверх, посмотрел на пустую спальню и, подавив желание на всякий случай прихватить ствол, отправился искать Исли в лесу.

Тот обнаружился у озера, Ригальдо с трудом высмотрел его в сумерках. Исли стоял, сунув руки в карманы и расставив ноги, и его резкий силуэт казался черным на фоне воды. Когда он повернул голову, Ригальдо полюбовался на его профиль и спросил совсем не романтично:  
– Кота слабо было накормить?..

Он подошел вплотную и обнял Исли за пояс. Уткнулся носом в растрепавшуюся к вечеру косу. Исли положил поверх его запястий свои руки и расслабленно откинул голову ему на плечо.

– Слабо, – признался он, потираясь о Ригальдо затылком. – Я замотался, совсем соображать перестал. Как Симба, обиделся?   
– Когда он обидится, твои туфли узнают об этом первыми, – Ригальдо прижался теснее. В лесу кое-где лежал снег, возле озера было холодно. Изо рта при дыхании вырывались облака пара. Лед вскрылся неделю назад возле самого берега; за эти дни льдины отошли на середину озера и свободно там дрейфовали. Иногда на них катались чайки и вороны. 

Темнота в лесу сгущалась, становилась густой и вязкой. 

Ригальдо высвободил одну руку и погладил Исли между лопаток. 

– Как спина?  
– Болит, – не сразу, как-то очень рассеянно откликнулся тот. 

Ригальдо украдкой вздохнул. Разумеется, он спрашивал не просто так. Его тянуло обниматься, валять Исли по кровати, трогать его везде, убеждаясь, что он здесь, целый, весь. Понятно, что от человека, которого вчера едва не размазало по парковке, не следовало ждать подвигов – ну так зато он сам был готов на что угодно. Если бы Исли только захотел, Ригальдо показал бы ему небо в алмазах, вылизал бы во всех местах, при этом не позволив и пальцем пошевельнуть. 

Но Исли сказал:  
– Патронажные родители девочки погибли, – и у Ригальдо мгновенно упало все, что могло.

***

Исли сидел на сосновом пне, дул на пальцы. Ригальдо стоял в шаге от него. Никто из них не предлагал пойти в дом, как будто было что-то правильное в том, что они завели этот разговор здесь, в сырой лесной темноте, пронизанной запахом талого снега, влажной сосновой коры и земли.

– Мужчина скончался на месте, а женщина умерла в «скорой», до реанимации не доехала.  
– Где ты нарыл эту информацию? – проскрипел Ригальдо. – Такое разве рассказывают кому попало?  
– Но я не кто попало, – отрезал Исли. – И могу быть очень убедительным. И у меня есть средства, чтобы получить информацию.  
– Ты в курсе, что это подкуп должностного лица?  
– Что ж, значит, сегодня я сбил с пути чертову прорву народу. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего интересного я узнал, – голос Исли снова звучал неестественно спокойно. Ригальдо смотрел сверху вниз на пробор в белых волосах, светящихся в густых сумерках, и ему хотелось взять Исли за уши, дернуть и сказать: «Господи, да перестань уже!» 

Но вместо этого он только глубже забил руки в карманы. У Исли явно было, что еще ему рассказать. Не зря же он тут торчал, как клен на ветру... готовился к разговору.

Поэтому Ригальдо вдохнул поглубже и сказал:  
– Давай, удиви меня. 

И Исли прорвало.

– Ты знаешь, всех поражает, как это она уцелела, тут впору поверить во что угодно – в судьбу, в божьего ангела, в тотемного покровителя индейцев суквомишей, резервация которых раньше была на том месте. Эти фостеры ее потеряли – катались в прозрачном лифте внутри торгового центра, потом они вышли, двери закрылись, а она осталась внутри. И, видимо, они этого не заметили, потому что встали за распродажей, там их потом и накрыло, в очереди. А она гуляла по галереям, а потом решила поискать их машину на стоянке. Так и ходила там со своим, мать его, шариком, а ее могли зацепить бампером, или проехать по ней при развороте, или заманить в любую машину... Хотя вряд ли бы она тихо села. У нее чудесная манера в случае опасности забиваться в норы, а в критической фазе реветь, как сирена. Она мне сама рассказала в больнице. «Больше всего я люблю играть в прятки». 

Ригальдо раздувал ноздри и молчал.

– Ее зовут Ребекка, ей четыре года восемь месяцев. Биологических родителей нет. Про отца ничего не известно, мать прилетела из Австралии, планировались партнерские роды и усыновление ребенка сорокалетней бездетной парой. И вдруг та женщина беременеет сама. Они с мужем счастливы, как Сара и Авраам, и разрывают договор. Девчонка из Австралии рожает – и умирает от эмболии, не спрашивай, я не понял, почему. И дальше, как выразилась ее куратор Наоми, для Бекки пошла полоса удивительной непрухи. Весь первый год она кочевала между больницами и системой «домашних приютов», потому что у нее были проблемы с дыханием из-за того, что она родилась недоношенной. Потом ее попытались удочерить, но она съела в новом доме банку лекарств, и это было расценено как халатность, и новым родителям не удалось отстоять ее в суде. Потом снова были патронажные семьи. Ну вот такая вот непруха. И этот взрыв... Знаешь, когда она вылезла из-под машины прямо ко мне в руки, мне показалось, мир изменился. Я ни у кого не видел таких ясных глаз.

– Остановись, – с трудом сказал Ригальдо. – Я все понял. Ни слова больше.

Исли заткнулся, не споря. Выпрямил спину, вытянул вперед ноги, задев носком ботинка туфли Ригальдо. 

Тот сделал шаг назад. 

Ему не понадобилось долго собираться с мыслями. Все, о чем он запрещал себе думать весь этот долгий день, наконец обрело суть, и в этой сути, как в клубке, сплелись все его тщательно подавляемые страхи. Вот чего он ждал в течение нескольких лет и чего боялся.

– Я разделяю твое желание помочь этой девочке, – Ригальдо прочистил горло. – Даже без всей этой предыстории о сиротстве. Не представляю, что ты пережил, прикрывая ее там, на парковке, понятно, что тебе кажется, что теперь вы вроде как связаны. Я про такое читал, это ПТС в чистом виде. Поэтому завтра мы съездим к юристам и выясним, чем можем помочь. Должны быть какие-то фонды или личный банковский счет, а если нет, мы создадим его сами. Надо будет только узнать, как все оформить, чтобы он был только для нее, и решить, с какого возраста она сможет им воспользоваться, и чтобы на него не наложили лапу опекуны или приемные родители...  
– Ригальдо.   
– Нет, блядь, пожалуйста, ни слова о девочкиных глазах.  
– Ригальдо, давай мы сейчас на этом остановимся. А завтра съездим к ней, и ты на нее посмотришь. И после этого попробуешь повторить про посттравматический стресс.  
– Да ты спятил, – тоскливо сказал Ригальдо, делая еще шаг назад. Он наступил в темноте на мокрую моховую кочку, сочно чвякнувшую под ногами.

Исли вскочил со своего пня, тряхнул шевелюрой. Его мнимое спокойствие подошло к концу. 

– Да почему же «спятил», – жарко заговорил он. – Мне кажется, это тот самый единственный верный шанс. Я должен был сдохнуть в секции игрушек, Бекки могло размазать по первому этажу. Но вот я жив, и она жива, ты подумай – ребенок, не инвалид, без тяжелых болезней, совсем один, у которого категорически не складывается с поисками семьи. Ты знаешь, многих таких детей не могут пристроить, потому что у них есть матери, которые в будущем могут потребовать их обратно. У этой девочки матери нет. Я за нее в ответе, Ригальдо, я не могу повернуться к ней жопой. Такие дела.

– Да я смотрю, ты опять все продумал, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо. – Уже все за всех решил, так ведь, Исли?..  
– Нет, – в гулкой лесной тишине произнес Исли. – Не в этом случае, ты же знаешь, сейчас я не могу ничего решить без тебя. Наверное, о таком надо было просить в другой обстановке, но чего уж. Я опустился бы на одно колено, но тут мокро, а я замерз. Поэтому я скажу по-простому: мистер Сегундо, мы с вами взрослые люди, наш с вами годовой доход исчисляется страшной цифрой, у нас нет алиментов и судимостей, мы вовремя платим налоги и с легкостью можем пройти психиатрический тест. Так неужели мы не сможем сделать хорошо одному маленькому ребенку?..  
– Да нет, не маленькому ребенку, – резко перебил Ригальдо. – А человеку! Человеку, Исли! Из куколки, которую тебе захотелось посадить в кукольный домик, вырастет целый человек, со своими привычками, характером, недостатками! Ты, блядь, готов взять на себя ответственность за его воспитание?!  
– Готов, – быстро ответил Исли. – И уже очень давно.

Ригальдо коротко выдохнул. Ну, вот оно и прорвало.

– Хорошо, – он прошелся по берегу озера. Мелькнула и тут же ушла мысль, что охрана, приглядывающая за всей территорией через камеры с «ночным визором», должно быть, изрядно озадачена этим их прохладным пикничком. – Я напомню тебе об одной детали, которую ты, кажется, несколько упускаешь. Ты, дорогой мой, педик. Кто отдаст девочку педику?..

В ночи было слышно, как Исли громко вздохнул.

– Твои представления о законах, душа моя, устарели лет на десять. Ты бы почитывал иногда новости местного ЛГБТ-сообщества.  
– Меня не интересуют их радужные кулстори, – Ригальдо понимал, что за этими шутками Исли уходит от главного, от невозможности, нереальности этого разговора, и злился, чувствуя, что не может найти аргумента, который поможет выбить у того почву из-под ног. – Тогда подумай об этом с другой стороны. Хочет ли девочка жить в доме у каких-то странных мужиков? Или ей, как всем детям, просто нужна мама?! Может, она каждый год просит маму у Санты!

На это Исли не сразу нашелся, что сказать. Ригальдо слышал, как он зло дышит, и попытался закрепить успех:  
– Послушай, я не осуждаю тебя за это желание. Я не слепой, знаю, что ты обожаешь детей. Они тоже ползут к тебе, как будто рядом медом намазано – и ты играешь с ними везде, и на пляже в Дубае, и под кабинетом кардиолога, и даже червяк Заки спит у тебя на руках, в то время как на руках у всех остальных он орет! Но взять ребенка в дом – это не кота завести! 

Исли прошелся вдоль берега в темноте. Ригальдо прямо-таки чувствовал его готовность взорваться и заторопился, чтобы успеть до того, как ебанет:  
– Заметь, я не говорю: «Мы так не договаривались», хотя мы, блядь, не договаривались, больше того, мы все обсудили еще сто лет назад. Надо было вписать это в брачный контракт?  
– А ты просил у Санты новую маму?

Ригальдо захлопнул рот. Вопрос Исли просто выбил у него дух. 

– Может быть, и просил, – спустя некоторое время выдавил он. – Потом перестал, потому что…  
– Тебя воспитала тетка. Ты знал, что она не твоя мать. Ты плохо себя вел, был «проблемный». Но все твое детство ты был накормлен, умыт, с чистым носом – и очень любим. Скажи мне, мой дорогой педик с брачным контрактом, что бы ты предпочел в детстве – Маргарет или приют?..  
– Ты передергиваешь, – сипло сказал Ригальдо. – Осторожнее. Я ведь могу и врезать.  
– Я просто показываю ситуацию с разных сторон. Ригальдо, я не хочу ссориться. Я только прошу, чтобы ты не посылал меня сходу. Давай поговорим об этом завтра, на трезвую голову.  
– Давай я лучше куплю тебе лошадь. Что?.. Ты ведь любишь лошадей!   
– Очень смешно.   
– Да нет, блядь, мне совсем не смешно! Исли, мы с тобой не учительницы из Айовы. Нас нет дома по многу часов, мы летаем в другие штаты... У тебя не будет времени на ребенка.   
– Это все решаемо. Наймем еще одну горничную в помощь Джоанне. Няню, повара, репетитора – всех, кого ты одобришь... Я обещаю, что возьму на себя все самое сложное. Ты забываешь, что у меня уже есть кое-какой опыт. Я был опекуном Лаки, он жил у меня, пока не закончил школу. И я учту все свои прошлые проколы, я клянусь...  
– О да! – Ригальдо упер руки в бока. Он очень замерз, устал, был голоден, ему до чертиков надоел этот разговор. – На Департамент помощи детям безусловно повлияет тот факт, что ты уже воспитал двоих – придурка, который не взорвался лишь потому, что так и не научился приходить вовремя, и чокнутую убийцу!

Его слова гулко разнеслись над водой. И когда замер отзвук последнего эха и между деревьями повисла ошеломленная тишина, Исли сказал в темноте:  
– Спасибо. Я услышал. 

Ригальдо медленно поднес руку ко рту.

– Вот блядь.

Он попытался поймать Исли за плечо, но оступился и въехал ногой между кочек, в яму, заполненную ледяной водой. Исли воспользовался этим, чтобы вырвать у него из пальцев край плаща, и быстрыми шагами ушел с берега.

Ригальдо тащился за ним с желанием извиниться, но не успел: когда он добрался до дома, «Брабус», разрезая темноту фарами, уже выезжал со двора.

***

Вечер пятницы Ригальдо встречал, надираясь после работы в баре на Двенадцатой авеню. Снаружи шел дождь, накрывший, как колпаком, улицы. Ригальдо вылез из такси слишком рано, до тошноты устав толкаться по пробкам, и за пять минут пути пешком безобразно промок. Теперь черная пятничная водолазка противно липла к шее и между лопаток. Ригальдо оттягивал ворот, крутил головой. Все раздражало: и улыбчивый бармен, и томные взгляды немолодой девушки на соседнем месте у стойки, и слишком громкий звук «плазмы» в углу. А больше всего – понимание, что он в ловушке, и этот скучный пьяный вечер – всего лишь вялая попытка сохранить лицо.

Прошло уже два дня после ссоры у озера, а они с Исли так и не помирились, хотя Ригальдо, затолкав поглубже свою гордость, сразу же извинился в сообщении. Ответа он не получил. Исли вернулся домой к полуночи, молча разделся в темноте и вытянулся на своей половине кровати, и через некоторое время сонно задышал. Ригальдо лежал, варясь в коктейле вины и обиды, к которым примешивались злость и страх, и еще возбуждение – от близости Исли как-то вдруг разом вспомнилось, что у него были другие планы на ночь. Хер моментально встал до потолка. Ригальдо помаялся и сжал себя, со стыдом и злорадством представляя, что это рука Исли. Ему хватило всего нескольких движений. Он содрогнулся всем телом, вытер ладонь о край простыни и с облегчением заснул. Наутро в спальне отчетливо пахло спермой. Исли выразительно косился, но молчал. Пока он одевался, Ригальдо ушел в гостиную, упал на диван – и обнаружил у себя под задницей айфон. Похоже, Исли просто забыл его, и он пролежал здесь всю ночь, рядом с котом. Вечернее сообщение значилось непрочитанным. Поколебавшись, Ригальдо просто его удалил. 

Все эти дни он постоянно мысленно разговаривал с Исли. Дошло уже до того, что он расселил их на разные половины дома. На одной жил он сам с котом, на другой – Исли с гипотетической девочкой, которую Ригальдо представлял, как дремлющую личинку Чужого, из которой вот-вот вылупится лицехват.

– Я не хочу брать на себя ответственность за ребенка, – пожаловался он стакану и прижал его холодную гладкую поверхность к щеке. Бармен расстарался: джин пах дымком и «Эрл Греем». – Это как ураган Катрина. По-моему, безопаснее крокодила завести...  
– И совершенно верно! – хихикнули справа. – Я тоже считаю, что человеку с потребностью к размножению стоило бы жениться на прекрасной Терезе Лафлер. И мир бы обрушился, не выдержав совокупной красоты их потомков!

Ригальдо остолбенел, а затем обернулся, готовясь выплеснуть остатки джина в чужую рожу.

В приглушенном барном свете блеснули стекла очков.

– Рубель!  
– Боже, зачем делать такое трагическое лицо, – вполголоса сказал Блэкмэн-младший. – Я уже вижу себя на дне бухты Эллиот в черных полиэтиленовых мешках. Кусками, – Рубель заерзал на стуле, отклячив тощую задницу в черных джинсах. – Это была шутка, если что.  
– Проваливай, – посоветовал Ригальдо, сжимая стакан. Было чертовски неловко, что его застали в момент слабости, и кто – Рубель Блэкмэн, у которого язык как помело. Ригальдо не видел его уже очень давно и не горел желанием встречаться еще столько же, особенно таким образом.   
– Мой юный друг иногда бывает не очень тактичен, – каркнул над ухом у Ригальдо другой голос. Он оглянулся посмотреть, кто и с какого укура может называть тридцатишестилетнего лысого Рубеля юным, и уперся взглядом в сияющую безобразную физиономию Даэ. Тот подмигнул ему поверх бокала с коктейлем. – Мы совершенно не хотели вас уязвить.

Ригальдо едва не вздрогнул: Даэ подкрался абсолютно беззвучно. Теперь они с Рубелем зажимали его с двух сторон. Даэ растянул губы в ухмылке, вывалил длинный язык и, как хамелеон, втянул в рот оливку. Подсматривающая за их троицей тетка пискнула и, подхватив клатч, испарилась. Ригальдо цинично подумал, что та упустила шанс обаять мультимиллиардера. Для своего возраста Даэ выглядел подозрительно свежо – если, конечно, так можно сказать о чуваке с рубцовым месивом вместо половины лица. 

Даэ поймал его взгляд и с шумом всосал коктейль через трубочку. Рубель довольно пялился, потирая впалые щеки. 

Ригальдо внезапно подумал о том, что, возможно, они любовники. Все его чувство прекрасного немедленно в ужасе съебалось на задворки сознания. Он постарался, чтобы лицо ничем не выдало его. 

– Отличное самообладание, юноша, – хихикнул Даэ, и Ригальдо все-таки пролил остатки джина на стойку. Пока бармен наводил порядок, Даэ ухватил Ригальдо под локоть своей тонкой, но неожиданно твердой лапкой, и задушевно сказал:  
– А пойдемте-ка в кулуары. У нас там паровой коктейль. 

Ригальдо не хотел в кулуары. Ригальдо не хотел никуда с Даэ. Но слать самого перспективного из партнеров, на проекты которого они с Исли ставили, как на призовую лошадь, было недальновидно, поэтому он выкрутил локоть из его руки:  
– Прошу меня извинить, но сегодня я предпочел бы провести вечер в одиночестве.

Рубель гаденько заулыбался, а Даэ, глядя на Ригальдо одним совершенно трезвым и другим совершенно кривым оком, невозмутимо выдал:  
– В одиночестве, мой друг, вечером в пятницу только дрочить хорошо.

Ригальдо порадовался, что уже ничего не пьет. Его заворожила мысль, что он бы наверняка захлебнулся, и Даэ по широте душевной принялся бы оказывать ему реанимационные мероприятия. 

В баре стало душно, или это просто Ригальдо вспотел. Он дернул ворот и сказал:  
– Не думаю, что альтернатива так уж хороша. Не ожидал встретить вас в таком простом месте. А где верблюды, наложницы и мраморные вазы с коноплей?

Полоумный инвестор наблюдал за ним со странной ухмылкой, а потом доверительно пробормотал:   
– Помню, как в 2008, когда рынок ценных бумаг лопнул, этот бар был полон пьяных, нервных брокеров, ожидающих закрытия иностранных рынков. Казалось, весь деловой Сиэтл приперся сюда, пьет и истерит; каждый из них оставил в офисе одного-двух наблюдателей, и все ждали звонков с биржи, словно новостей с фронта. Я тоже был здесь, – Даэ мотнул подбородком в сторону «кабинетов». – Вскоре после комы. Сидел вон там, весь в бинтах. Мне нельзя было алкоголь из-за препаратов, но я пил все, что мог всосать через трубочку. Смотрел на весь этот финансовый апокалипсис и смеялся, смеялся, смеялся. Так что это место мне в некотором смысле дорого. Здесь я наблюдал, как гибнет американская экономика, в то время как я сам должен был сдохнуть – но жил.

Ригальдо вежливо поднял брови.

– Мистер Даэ, вы фаталист или оптимист?   
– Нет, мистер Сегундо, – Даэ радостно сверкнул фарфоровыми коронками. – Я программист. Холистический. Я считаю, Вселенная сама приводит нас в точки наибольшей информационной вероятности наилучшего развития того или иного события. Надо только правильно прочитать ее код.

Ригальдо ощутил безбрежное раздражение в адрес Исли. Сидит дома перед камином, гладит кота. Если бы он не поехал кукушкой в своем желании играть в «Энн из Зеленых крыш», этот дождливый вечер мог бы пройти по-другому. Ригальдо сейчас жарил бы стейки, готовился смотреть какую-нибудь бодрую страхоту. А вовсе не слушал бы бредни свихнувшегося Даэ. 

– И что код Вселенной пишет прямо сейчас? – спросил он, опираясь локтем на стойку.   
– Что прямо передо мной сидит молодой человек в приступе меланхолии, – победно сказал Даэ. – Которая в данном случае есть не что иное, как неслучившийся бунт. Вы бунтовали в пубертате, мистер Сегундо?

Черт знает как, но в руке у Ригальдо сам собой появился высокий дымящийся бокал. Ригальдо посмотрел на него с некоторым сомнением.

Бунтовал ли он? Нет. Ему было некогда. В старшей школе Ригальдо просто ненавидел весь мир, кроме тетки, искал работу и готовился поступать. А потом только въебывал, как в каменоломне. Он был типичным яппи, ориентированным на карьеру. Он пробовал бунтовать против Исли в начале их отношений, но тот очень быстро стал занимать слишком много места в его жизни и иногда ощущался необходимым, как воздух. 

А теперь этот человек тащил в их жизнь маленького ребенка.

При мысли об этом Ригальдо испытывал даже не гнев – тоску. 

– Проблема молодых людей вашего круга, – проворковал Даэ, глядя поочередно то на Ригальдо, то на Рубеля, который внимал, кивая, как заведенный, – в том, что вы сразу вылупляетесь слишком взрослыми. Циничными, прагматичными, аполитичными, стерильными, как лабораторное стекло. Обычно мне импонирует этот подход, но сегодня ваш код Вселенной пишет, что вам прямо-таки необходимо отпустить своих внутренних демонов. Как насчет того, чтобы ненадолго почувствовать себя безответственной молодежью?.. Открыть чакры, выкопать себя из дерьма золотой лопатой, впустить немного свободы?  
– Мне кажется, я и раньше вел себя достаточно безответственно, когда чередовал «спиды» с шампанским, а субутекс с субоксоном, – хихикнул Рубель.   
– Как долбоёб ты себя вел, отрок, – ласково произнес Даэ. – Глупая вакуоль.

Ригальдо закатил глаза. За кого эти психи его принимают?

– Я сожалею, но нет, мистер Даэ, – сказал он, поглядывая на стелящийся по стойке дым. – Мне тридцать пять лет, а не пятнадцать, я не желаю искать внутри себя ни антихриста, ни Иисуса, а в планах на завтра у меня – бухгалтерия ресторана. К тому же я видел слишком много фильмов ужасов, которые начинались вот так.   
– Тогда хотя бы выпейте на дорожку. Один бокал, – Даэ радостно поморгал. 

Ригальдо было лень с ним дискутировать. Он решил, что пора прощаться с этими обкуренными последователями YOLO и ехать искать другой бар. Поэтому он бросил на стойку витую трубочку для коктейля и, запрокинув голову, в два глотка прикончил опалесцирующую жидкость.

Мир расцветился сумасшедше-яркими красками и стал кристально-ясным – так, что заболели глаза.

Ригальдо тряхнул головой, как выбравшаяся из пруда собака, и одурело подышал:  
– Ого!  
– Вот так-то лучше! – подмигнул Даэ. – Я слышу чпоканье открывающихся чакр. Знаете что? А давайте лучше продолжим в моем лимузине! 

Ригальдо не нашел причин протестовать. Не чувствуя ног – тело вдруг стало воздушно-легким – он вышел на крыльцо, и голова у него закружилась от густого влажного воздуха, пропитанного запахами смога, воды и жареных хот-догов. Сиэтл обрушился всей своей дождливой темнотой, стуком капель по навесу, гудением автомобилей, яркими вспышками огней. Ригальдо вдохнул его полной грудью, чему-то обрадовался и подумал: «Надо еще выпить».

Подъехал, шурша шинами, длинный лимузин. Ригальдо смотрел на него в каком-то радостном отупении. Но когда из салона выпорхнули две блондинки и с одинаковыми холодными улыбками вытянули вперед руки, держа гавайские гирлянды, в его сознании в последний раз мигнула лампочка осторожности, и он шарахнулся в сторону:  
– Орхидеи?..   
– Нет, плюмерии, – ухмыльнулся Даэ и подтолкнул его в спину. – Намасте!

Тяжелая, сладко пахнущая лея опустилась Ригальдо на шею. Блондинка многозначительно подмигнула и распахнула перед ним дверь.  
– Красную или синюю таблетку? – хихикнул Рубель. Ригальдо успел показать ему средний палец, прежде чем нырнуть вслед за Даэ в пахнущее натуральной кожей и кальяном лимузиновое нутро.

***

Пробуждение было чудовищным. 

Сомкнутое веко грел солнечный луч, Ригальдо даже сквозь сон его чувствовал, но стоило моргнуть и попытаться открыть глаз – и в голове, по ощущению, сдетонировала бомба. 

– Ой, мама, – сипло прошептал Ригальдо и задышал, как вытащенная из воды рыба. – Блядь.  
Он перевернулся на живот и тяжело встал на четвереньки, пытаясь осознать свое положение в пространстве. 

Не с первой попытки, но ему удалось прочитать коды Вселенной. Вселенная утверждала, что он лежит на полу собственного ресторана, укрытый белоснежной скатертью из кладовой. Солнечный луч светил сквозь восточные окна. На наручных часах Ригальдо было почти семь. 

– Сука, – пробормотал он, беспомощно озираясь. Его потряхивало, сушняк был неимоверный, а голова казалась чугунной – настолько, что хотелось прислонить ее к ножке стола. Еще он отлежал руку, и у него болела правая ягодица. Противно и тупо ныла, будто замороженная. Через ткань брюк в том месте ощущался какой-то непонятный желвак, хрустящий под пальцами, как полиэтилен. 

Ему была нужна вода. Ригальдо, пошатываясь, встал и как зомби двинулся в ресторанную кухню, отмечая по пути незапланированные новшества в интерьере: горы конфетти и серпантина на полу, бутылки из-под вина и мятые, истоптанные цветочные гирлянды, забытое на стуле страусиное боа, туфельку со сломанным каблуком, грязные бокалы. Как будто бы ночью здесь проходил мальчишник со стриптизом. На эту мысль его навели мужские трусы цвета хаки, кокетливо повисшие с края стола. Ригальдо брезгливо ухватил их через салфетку и выбросил в мешок для отходов. Потом огляделся и застонал от головной боли пополам с ужасом.

Кухня была уделана так, словно ночью в ней резвился маньяк. Она, как и зал, носила следы безудержной пьянки. На одном из разделочных столов стояли гигантский бак, судя по открытым бутылкам рядом, с самопальной «отверткой», и кастрюля, дно которой покрывала засохшая травянисто-сиропная масса. В помещении витал крепкий запах конопли. 

Временно запретив себе думать, Ригальдо проковылял к мойке. На кран с холодной водой был наколот бумажный лист. На нем красовалось послание, выведенное бисерным почерком Даэ:

«Мистер Сегундо, я настоятельно не рекомендую вам пить воду. Набор химических элементов, которые вы употребили за эту ночь, может непредсказуемо прореагировать с Н20. В большом холодильнике слева вы найдете бодрящий органический йогурт по моему собственному рецепту, который восполнит дегидратацию и временный дефицит в минералах и аминокислотах...»

Разумеется, Ригальдо эти наставления проигнорировал. Он сорвал с крана записку, включил ледяную воду и, постанывая, принялся пить ее и плескать горстями в лицо. И, разумеется, ему немедленно стало плохо. Ригальдо почувствовал, что его снова повело. Он тяжело шагнул в сторону и упал на табурет. Мысли ворочались в голове, мутные и тяжелые. Медленно подступало ощущение отчаяния: он здесь, больной, слабый, не соображающий, а скоро начнет подходить персонал; его найдут в уделанной какими-то пидорасами кухне, а ведь он только-только перестал ссориться с шеф-поваром – им, двум горделивым мудакам, было во всех смыслах тесно друг с другом. Ригальдо нашарил на столе взглядом грязный фирменный нож, принадлежащий Анри, и мученически прикрыл глаза. Нельзя трогать чужие ножи, это все равно, что цапнуть за член повара. Этим-то ножом его и прирежут.

Он поднял к лицу мятое послание Даэ и попытался вчитаться в расплывающиеся строки: «...об остальных участниках вечеринки прошу не беспокоиться: все очень довольны и выразили глубокую благодарность и уверения в том, что будут молчать...».

– Все?.. – прохрипел Ригальдо и потер лоб. – Кто это, блядь, «все»?!

«...я взял на себя смелость уничтожить все медиа-файлы. На столе в вашем кабинете вы сможете найти урну с прахом вашего отца. Пингвинов я вернул обратно в зоопарк...»

– А-а-а, – Ригальдо застонал и прижался щекой к холодной стенке холодильника. Пингвины. Урна. Каша из конопли.

Похоже, он хорошо прорастил «дерево свободы» и вволю набунтовался против семейных ценностей Исли. 

Господи, Исли!..

Не в силах впустую страдать дальше, он рванул дверь холодильного шкафа. Между упаковками с зеленью скромно притулилась стеклянная банка без этикетки с густой белой массой. У Ригальдо не было ни одного цензурного предположения, что это могло быть. Поймав свой желудок, трепыхнувшийся под самое горло, он дрожащими руками развинтил банку и, зажмурившись, выхлебал через край ее содержимое.

Внутри оказался йогурт. Может, у него и был какой-то слегка химический вкус, Ригальдо не анализировал, обрадовавшись уже тому, что смог удержать подарок Даэ в желудке.

Подействовало почти сразу. Клэр бы сказала, «на конце иглы».

Его перестало штормить, странным образом утихли и дрожь, и ужасный сушняк. В голове сделалось прохладно и словно бы продезинфицированно.

Поистине, Даэ мог бы еще раз чудесным образом обогатиться на своем антипохмельном средстве, как он обогатился на программном обеспечении.

Сквозь эту вновь обретенную прохладу к Ригальдо начали возвращаться воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Он взвыл, как укушенный в задницу кот. 

Он помнил заваливающееся в его сторону колесо обозрения, помнил, как хохотал, указывая на него. Помнил, как Рубель по пояс высовывался из окна лимузина и махал шляпой, крича: «Я матерь драконов!». Помнил, как они пили и жрали таблетки под дождем на одном из пирсов; какой-то затесавшийся в их компанию моряк все норовил стащить с Даэ черный тюрбан, а тот вежливо отказывался, указывая себе за спину: «Нет-нет, нельзя, у меня там воображаемый враг». Среди этой вакханалии, как вспышка, пришло воспоминание: блондинки на территории городского колумбария, мокрые, под дождем, старательно пытающиеся не хихикать, а он, сжимая кулаки, орет на урну с Харви Смитом: «Это ты виноват, ты не научил меня отцовской любви!»…

Ригальдо снова потребовалось опуститься на стул. 

Пингвинов он не помнил, – может, и к лучшему. У них и без того был очень долгий вояж. Там было что-то, связанное с музыкой. Ригальдо не был уверен, но, кажется, он... танцевал? Ему почему-то представилась холодная металлическая гладкость в ладонях. Он танцевал у пилона?..

Самым чудовищным было то, что он до сих пор чувствовал – он был все это время счастлив, так счастлив, просто в эйфории. Пьяный, орущий, в обнимку с этими фриками, ведомый куда-то белобрысыми стервами – он был самым гнусным образом горд собой и доволен всем миром, как школьник, нажравшийся на выпускном.

Волшебный антидот Даэ был несовершенен – в истории все еще присутствовали тревожащие провалы. Чувствуя настоятельную потребность отлить, Ригальдо поплелся в сортир. И там, озадачившись, наконец, что же его так настойчиво беспокоит, он обнаружил на правой ягодице наколку. Вывернув шею, Ригальдо в ужасе обозревал в зеркале красную, воспаленную кожу под нашлепкой из пищевой пленки, и знак, смутно похожий на скандинавскую руну. У него не было ни малейших сомнений, что его никто к этому не принуждал. 

– Пиздец, – глубокомысленно сказал он вслух, и тяжело оперся о стену. Где и когда?! И что теперь делать? Такую херню невозможно скрыть от человека, с которым спишь!

Тут его вдруг бросило в пот от простой и ужасной мысли, настолько чудовищной, что голова закружилась. А что, собственно, Даэ получил от всего этого праздника? Какой у него был профит? Если сегодня Ригальдо с восторгом дал выбить на себе татуировку, что он, обдолбанный, еще мог безропотно дать?..

Зажмурив глаза и ненавидя себя до ужаса, он завел руку за спину и сунул в себя палец. И с облегчением выдохнул. Ни повреждения, ни следа смазки на пальцах.

– Вы все-таки настоящий пидор, мистер Сегундо, – буркнул он, моя руки перед зеркалом. – Нормальный бы человек первым делом проверил свои счета. Хотя, это же Даэ. Что ему ваши скромные сбереженья...

Зеркало отражало королеву драмы. Бледный, вспотевший, мятый, морда небритая. Опухшие веки и красные склеры. Как он теперь посмотрит в глаза Исли?..

Кстати об Исли.

Вернувшись на кухню, он проверил свой телефон. Журнал сообщений и все звонки были тщательно вычищены. Неясно, общались ли они ночью...

Он отыскал на полу смятое послание от Даэ, разгладил и заставил себя дочитать.

«...Роксана и Касси тоже передают вам привет. Отличный ресторан, надо будет зайти сюда трезвым. Надеюсь, вам понравилось быть молодым и свободным. Если захочется повторить – обращайтесь. P.S. После моих коктейлей не рекомендуется управлять транспортным средством двадцать четыре часа». 

«Понравилось? – подумал Ригальдо, тупо глядя на разгром перед собой. – О да, понравилось. Хотел бы я повторить?»

Перед глазами само собой всплыло зрелище – голые Рубель и Даэ с симметричными татуировками на полтела, трясущие хуями в ритме румбы на столе, и две блондинки, страстно поющие в микрофон дуэт Призрака и Кристины. 

«Я хочу к Исли, – твердо подумал Ригальдо. – И как можно скорее».

Но у него оставалось еще одно важное дело, которое он должен был сделать сам, в знак признания себя разумным и взрослым.

Он включил вытяжку, сходил в санитарную комнату за перчатками и моющим средством и принялся отмывать ресторанную кухню от последствий своей ночной гульбы.

***

В городском парке пахло вчерашним дождем и прелой землей. Травы еще не было – из рыхлой, черной почвы едва показались крокусы, зато на центральной аллее буйно цвела сакура. В конце аллеи из розовых кипящих облаков вздымались готические башни университета.

С обзорной площадки открывался вид не только на традиционный инстаграмный пейзаж на другой стороне пролива – умытые дождем небоскребы и яркая «космическая игла» на фоне заснеженной шапки вулкана, – но и на детский городок внизу, у подножья холма. Большая детская площадка с пирамидой и лабиринтом в центре была умеренно забита малышней. Дети носились друг за другом, цеплялись за лазалки и раскачивались на пронзительно скрипящих качелях. Здесь, наверху, и в половину не было так шумно, как внизу. 

Знакомое присутствие Исли ощутил почти сразу. Этот тяжелый взгляд, упершийся ему в затылок, ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. 

Он вздохнул и без слов подвинулся, освобождая правую половину скамейки.

– Ты топчешь газон, – упрекнул он, не оборачиваясь.   
– Меня так довел навигатор.   
– Ты отыскал меня по GPS?..  
– Прохожие, наверное, решили, что я ловлю покемонов, – Ригальдо перегнулся через спинку скамьи, положил рядом с Исли планшет. Он почему-то не спешил сесть рядом. Плечом и правой щекой Исли чувствовал его взгляд.

Ригальдо кашлянул.

– Я хочу взять назад слова о твоем воспитании. Ты хорошо позаботился о Лаки. Из него получился нормальный мужик. Хоть иногда он и ведет себя, как дебил, – добавил Ригальдо, и Исли хмыкнул, а потом самокритично сказал:  
– Мне тоже не стоило проезжаться насчет твоего детства. И... – он помолчал. – Прости. Я, кажется, недооценил силу твоего неприятия этой идеи.   
– То есть, ты уже никого не удочеряешь? 

Исли не стал отвечать, только поглубже задвинул руки в карманы и вытянул ноги вперед. 

– Два-один, – буркнул Ригальдо у него за спиной. Он явно ждал продолжения, но Исли молчал, и Ригальдо прошелся туда-сюда. Было слышно, как скрипит гравий у него под ногами. 

– А что ты здесь делаешь? Любуешься видом? 

Исли пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляд от бликов на качелях:  
– Вроде того. Постигаю дзен.  
– Зачем? – Ригальдо остановился.

Исли вздохнул, откинулся на спинку скамейки, потер лицо. На солнце его неслабо так разморило – все потому, что ночью он почти не спал. Ждал этого говнюка, не отвечавшего на звонки и сообщения, расхаживал по пустому дому, поглядывая то на часы, то на телефон, старательно отгоняя мысли о всяких ужасах. И успел уговорить себя, что лучше вообще без детей, чем все так бездарно похерить, когда в три утра пришло сообщение от Даэ. На снимке Ригальдо, мокрый, как мышь, радостно ловил раскрытым ртом дождевые капли на каком-то причале. На этом нервные клетки Исли перегорели, и он, отложив телефон, вырубился, как умер. 

Но он не собирался объяснять все это Ригальдо.

– Я никак не могу выбросить из головы твои слова о куколке в кукольном доме, – признался он, глядя в сторону. – Наверное, потому что на самом деле ты прав. Мне хочется чувствовать себя нужным. Кризис среднего возраста, все это говно. И еще я недавно понял, что немного боюсь смерти.

Ригальдо мгновенно развернулся – гравий брызнул во все стороны. Исли поднял ладонь:  
– Нет, дай договорить. Повторюсь, я все это в себе знаю. Поэтому я прихожу сюда, чтобы смотреть на живого неидеального ребенка. И иногда смотреть и не вмешиваться – это так сложно!  
– Что? – Ригальдо закрутил головой. – Здесь?.. Сейчас?..

Исли, у которого от долгого сидения заныла спина, потянулся. А потом указал вниз, на играющих на площадке детей:  
– Я все выяснил. Фостеры, которым пока отдали Бекки, живут в кондоминиуме на той стороне парка. Сейчас у них не то пять, не то шесть детей. Они проводят здесь время перед обедом, каждый день, если нет дождя.   
– О боже. Исли, ты только что намекал, что отказался от этой идеи! Придумай-ка заранее объяснение, если полиция парка вдруг заинтересуется мужиком, наблюдающим за детьми! Ты в курсе, что без специального разрешения ты не должен искать встречи с девочкой?  
– В курсе, – ровно сказал Исли. – Не курлыкай. Я ничего не ищу – просто сижу и смотрю. 

Он наконец обернулся к Ригальдо – и моргнул. 

Увиденное впечатляло. 

Его муж скривился и отвел глаза. Исли, забыв обо всем, с интересом пялился на него.

Ригальдо напоминал сильно похмельную цаплю. Он был тщательно выбрит, но на щеках виднелись порезы – должно быть, с утра у него тряслись руки. Безукоризненно белая рубашка подпирала воротником землистого цвета лицо. Над верхней губой у него выступила испарина, под глазами залегли тени.

– Дорогой, – после недолгого молчания сказал Исли. – Сел бы ты на скамью, а то вот-вот упадешь. 

Ригальдо, перестав выделываться, послушно обогнул скамейку и обрушился на сидение. И вдруг застонал, непритворно и болезненно.

– Что? – Исли испугался. – Что с тобой?  
– У меня... травма, – мрачно сообщил Ригальдо. – Потом покажу. Дома.  
– Да что такое-то?   
– Стрела в колене. Не надо, Исли, не спрашивай. Я никогда больше не собираюсь встречать утро так, как сегодня.   
– О, – Исли поднял брови. – Ясно.

Они еще немного посидели на залитой солнцем скамье. И в тишине Ригальдо сказал:  
– Давай попробуем.   
– Что?..  
– Давай попробуем, – повторил он громче. – То, что ты предлагал. Черт, не беси меня!  
– Детка, – Исли положил руку на его твердое бедро. – Не заставляй меня думать, что ночью что-то случилось, и вот теперь, из чувства вины...

Ригальдо злобно зашипел:   
– Не обольщайся. Хрен бы я согласился, если бы ты предложил суррогатное оплодотворение, усыновление твоих кровных детей и вот это вот все. Просто эта девочка... она уже существует. Если фамилия «Фёрст» ей чем-то поможет в жизни, почему бы и нет. 

Он нахохлился, попытался раздраженно отодвинуться, но не преуспел. Он правда выглядел больным; Исли встревожился не на шутку, но прервать сейчас такой важный разговор он просто не мог.

– Слушай, я не знаю, как ты это себе представляешь, – он погладил Ригальдо по колену, будто успокаивая напуганное, злое животное. – Но в нашей жизни ничего не изменится...   
– Все изменится, – оборвал его тот. – Ты что, думаешь, ты берешь ребенка на час, только на то время, когда тебе хочется поиграть с ним?

Он прикрыл глаза, пристроил затылок на спинку скамейки. Помолчал и добавил:   
– Запиши нас к юристу. Хочу послушать, что он скажет про твои права.  
– Мои?  
– Ну, ты ведь будешь ее опекуном и родителем? – Ригальдо повернул к нему серо-зеленую морду. – Или как?

Исли вздохнул. Он знал, что будет трудно, и не роптал. Но все равно у него было ощущение, будто он идет по заминированной территории, и миноискатель поминутно тревожно орет в его руках.

– Детка, ты немного неверно это все представляешь. 

Ригальдо поерзал с закрытыми глазами:  
– Давай, добивай меня скорее, а то я расплачусь.   
– Мы можем усыновить чужого ребенка только совместно. У нас будут равные права и обязанности. Я... Пожалуйста, не бросай меня в этом болоте. Что-то получится, только если мы будем растить ее вместе, – он помолчал и добавил: – И я прошу, чтобы она носила твою фамилию.  
– Повтори, – Ригальдо распахнул глаза.   
– Ригальдо, ты все-таки моложе, сильнее и здоровее, – кротко сказал Исли. – У тебя набирает обороты не зависящий от «Нордвуда» бизнес. Мало ли, что со мной может случиться. 

Тот посмотрел на него с возмущением:  
– Ты что, помирать собрался?   
– Из нас двоих ты более ответственный, – Исли почти не льстил. – Мне кажется, это правильно.  
– Да я сегодня сделал татуировку на жопе, – его муж закрыл лицо ладонями. – А-а!

Исли сглотнул и решил оставить это на потом. 

– Подумай, как звучит: Бекки Сегундо.   
– Господи, но ведь я совсем ее не знаю, – Ригальдо оторвал руки от лица. Он раскраснелся и сейчас выглядел очень молодым и очень растерянным. – Эту твою Бекки. Как и она меня!  
– Ну так смотри, пока есть шанс, – Исли обвел невидимыми контурами площадку под холмом. – Вон там играют настоящие, неидеальные дети. И... кажется, кто-то кого-то лупит, – сказал он, прищурившись. 

Внизу двое мальчишек побольше и потолще зажали «сэндвичем» кого-то мелкого и с упоением топтали ногами его шапку.

Женщина, которую Исли определил как их сопровождающую, сидела, уткнувшись в телефон.

Ригальдо смотрел на все это с недоумением.

– Я уже и забыл, какими говнистыми бывают дети. Надеюсь, там у них не та девочка?  
– Нет, это мальчик, – вздохнул Исли. – Бекки – это...

С грозным протяжным воплем через площадку пролетела живая ракета и врезалась в «сэндвич». Она часто перебирала ногами, а в руке у нее был зажат совок.

– А вот и Бекки, – успел добавить Исли, прежде чем совок опустился на голову одного из толстяков. 

С дуэтом вышибал было покончено через минуту. Перескочив через упавшего малыша, Бекки погнала врагов по косогору. Исли отметил, что каждый из них двоих был на голову выше нее. 

Ригальдо рядом издал какой-то странный звук.

– Как она их, – наконец выговорил он. – Валькирия.

Ноги у девочки заплелись, и она кувырком покатилась по склону. Исли успел отметить движение Ригальдо и схватил его за руку. 

– Тише ты, не пали. Мы тут нелегально. Я говорил – иногда сдерживаться... трудно.

Женщина с телефоном уже стояла над девочкой и, выговаривая что-то, отряхивала ее. 

Исли хотелось подойти, посмотреть – не разбит ли нос, заглянуть ей в глаза, убедиться, что она его помнит. Вместо этого он нащупал холодные пальцы Ригальдо. 

– Знаешь, когда ты спал после взрыва, я пообещал себе, что все сделаю для тебя, – голос Ригальдо звучал очень странно. – Но это... Мне никогда не было так страшно. Даже перед свадьбой.

«Мне тоже», – подумал Исли. Он молча сжал колено Ригальдо, не в силах выговорить даже простое «спасибо». Тот дернул кистью, будто собирался сбросить его ладонь – и не стал.

Маленькая фигурка внизу подняла голову, утерла нос, всмотрелась в их сторону, а потом замерла – и вдруг кинулась вверх по склону, растопырив руки, как птица. 

И Исли не нашел в себе сил отступить. 

– Я не могу, – сказал он вполголоса. – Не могу сделать вид, что меня здесь нет. Пусть знает, что мы рядом. 

Он поднял руку в приветственном жесте и неспешно двинулся вниз.


	2. Chapter 2

– Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? – шепотом спросил Лаки, переступая через вывороченные ящики шкафов и коробки.  
– Синдром обратного гнездования, – Исли нашел ключи от лодочного сарая и махнул: выходим скорее.  
– А есть такой? – изумился Лаки. – Никогда не слышал. А что это значит?  
– Ригальдо выбрасывает то, что считает мусором.  
– А, – Лаки догнал его уже на улице. – Но, Исли, у вас в доме нет никакого мусора. У вас даже мебели, и той почти нет.   
– Так и синдрома такого нет, – он понимал, что отделывается загадками, но объяснить точнее пока ничего не мог. – Но у Ригальдо он самый.

Любой на месте Лаки решил бы, что он издевается. Тот только пожал плечами:  
– Ясно. Интересно.

В доме за их спинами загрохотал рок. Под этот скорбный рев Исли спустился к озеру и отпер новый сарай, спрятанный за прибрежными кустами.

В сарае всю зиму жила сверкающая лаковыми боками деревянная лодка «Мария» – лучший подарок, который Лаки мог сделать своими руками и который Исли получил от них с Клэр на день рождения. Когда Исли хвалил ее, Лаки почти светился. 

Осенью им удалось покататься совсем немного: постоянно шел дождь, временами сменяясь на влажную туманную морось или полноценный снег, липкий, сырой и быстро обледеневающий на ветру. Ригальдо стерег Исли, как коршун, не давал мокнуть, и «Мария» скучала в сарае до самой весны. Лаки приехал, чтобы помочь спустить ее на воду: они с Исли всю зиму ждали, когда можно будет снова попробовать лодку в действии. Кто же знал, что именно в этот день Ригальдо будет укушен за зад непрерывно терзающей его паранойей, которая носила красивое имя, как какой-нибудь древний демон: адопция. 

Исли не мог ничего объяснить Лаки: Ригальдо взял с него обещание, что до консультации в агентстве они будут молчать, поэтому оставалось только терпеть, когда пройдет очередной виток страхов или сменяющий его виток нездоровой активности. 

В первую фазу Ригальдо замыкался, огрызался и брюзжал, во вторую вдруг начинал судорожно гуглить и читать форумы. Однажды он среди ночи уселся в кровати и спросил: «А если внезапно возникнет какой-нибудь Харви Смит, ну, то есть ее неизвестный папаша, вся эта твоя авантюра мгновенно пойдет в пизду?»

Исли тогда не смог придумать никакого остроумного ответа: от мысли, что Ригальдо окажется прав, у него приключился дикий приступ тахикардии, такой, что он думал, выблюет свое сердце прямо на паркет в спальне. Ригальдо ужасно разнервничался и полночи мешал им обоим спать: лазал проверять браслет-пульсометр, который Исли теперь носил вместо швейцарских часов. С утра они встали невыспавшиеся и злые. 

-...держи! – заорал Лаки, и Исли встрепенулся: пока он предавался воспоминаниям, «Мария» плавно съехала по сходням в воду, и закачалась у берега, озаряя хмурое озеро и голый, прозрачный-серый весенний лес отблесками бортов цвета «золотого тика». 

Исли вспомнил, как Ригальдо, впервые созерцая этот шедевр колеровки, пробормотал: «Бога ради, твоя лодка просто ры-жа-я!»

– Ну вот! – Лаки лучился от удовольствия. – Правда же, она секси? 

Он взялся обеими руками за корму и вдруг, заколебавшись, неуверенно оглянулся на дом:  
– Слушай, он не обидится, если мы не позовем его с нами? Если мы свалим, это будет... не слишком гнусно? 

Исли покачал головой и, легко перемахнув борт, уселся на носу. Из-под ног ощутимо тянуло холодом, в воде кое-где до сих пор плавал нерастаявший, гладкий, прозрачный лед. Он поплотнее закутался в шарф и натянул на руки перчатки:  
– Я его спрашивал несколько раз, он не хочет. Давай гнусно сделаем вид, что поверили?..

Ригальдо три раза повторил, чтобы он отвлекал Лаки и не позволял тому интересоваться, что именно он так тщательно прибирает.

Лаки недоверчиво улыбнулся, но включил мотор. «Мария» нетерпеливо взревела и рванула вперед.

Послушный мальчик, подумал Исли, крепче хватаясь за доски сидения.

Кто виноват, что именно в этот день Ригальдо решил выгрести из их дома все, что сочтет «компроматом».

Если бы не он, Исли о том «компромате» даже не вспомнил бы.

***

– Пидор номер один, – Ригальдо швырнул в коробку дилдо – ребристый, силиконовый, прозрачно-серебристый, блестящий, как леденец. – И пидор номер два ему в пару. Прощайте, ребята. Вы попали под сокращение.

Фаллос номер два был телесного цвета и анатомической формы с фактурными венами, но скромность дизайна вполне компенсировалась размерами. Все это богатство иногда пригождалось – Ригальдо давно перестал шарахаться от «игрушек», под настроение ему даже нравилось. Он вспомнил, как утром Исли что-то такое вякнул про то, что усыновление вовсе не подразумевает отказ от всех маленьких радостей жизни. В ответ Ригальдо ехидно помахал перед его носом резиновым хуем и сказал: «Если на социальную службу во время ревизии вывалится из шкафа такой подарок, тебя забанят в Системе на ближайшие сто лет». Тот факт, что соцработники обычно не роются в личных вещах, ничего не решал. Кот Симба был способен распахнуть перед ними какие угодно дверцы. Исли мгновенно заткнулся, и Ригальдо почувствовал себя отомщенным. 

В душе он не знал, чего ему на самом деле хочется – чтобы Исли скорее получил официальный отказ или чтобы он был счастлив и чтобы у него все получилось, но пролететь из-за хера в тумбочке было бы как-то... глупо. Поэтому с самого утра Ригальдо придирчиво разгребал гардеробную, спальни и шкафы в гостевых комнатах.

Некоторое количество компромата действительно набралось. В коробку полетели трусы. Кожаные, блестящие, с застежкой-молнией спереди. 

– Фу, херь какая-то, – Ригальдо поморщился, представив, как прищемляет волосы на лобке. – Откуда они у нас только взялись.

За ними последовали красные кружевные стринги и черные, в прозрачную сеточку, хипсы.

– Это не может быть нашим, – пробормотал он. 

Из-под своих ресторанных каталогов он выгреб пачку манги с милующимися большеглазыми японскими мальчиками – пришедший по почте подарок младшей сестры, Джессики, которая тайком от матери решила, что сводному брату такое должно быть интересно. Ригальдо тогда едва не сдох на месте от смущения, а Исли бесстыдно веселился еще целую неделю. Но у социальной службы это вряд ли вызвало бы умиление.

Сверху тяжело шлепнулась стопка мужских журналов – еще не порнография, но уже тяжелая эротика. Один распахнулся на середине, Ригальдо мельком глянул – и залип на чьих-то грудных мышцах. Очнулся, пролистывая третий журнал. Руки, спины, напряженные ягодицы, мокрые от пота майки, крепкие члены, хорошо контурируемые под трусами, татуированные лопатки и бедра, штриховка темных волос в паху и на бедрах, черные волоски, выбивающиеся за край трусов. Иногда встречались светлокожие, белокурые мальчики. Один, высокий, длинноволосый, в черной узкой рубашке на фоне моря, был немного похож на Исли, если бы тому было двадцать-двадцать пять лет. Но до оригинала не дотягивал.

– Так, ладно, – он встрепенулся. Исли по-прежнему выгуливал Лаки на озере, в доме по-прежнему надрывался рок, а он, Ригальдо, стоял у встроенного шкафа с раскрытым журналом в руках – и с наполовину отвердевшим членом.

– И этот человек решил претендовать на титул «Отец года», – скорбно сказал он, рассматривая узколицего мальчика, гипнотизирующего его с глянцевой страницы через паутину светлых волос. – Пиздец, один какой-то сплошной пиздец.

Он громко захлопнул журнал и бросил его в коробку, а после бестрепетно выдвинул ящик, где у них лежало настоящее порно. На дисках, как в старые времена. 

Винтаж-хуяж.

Хранить до сих пор все это доинтернетное богатство было немножко странно, но Ригальдо питал слабость к старому порно. Исли называл этот ящик «золотая коллекция нулевых». Когда они въезжали в новый дом, Ригальдо постарался максимально избавиться от ненужного хлама, но «золотая коллекция» переехала вместе с ними. У Исли тоже нашлось, что добавить в этот «Форт-Нокс».

В коробку полетели и «Анальные жеребцы», и «Помоги товарищу», и «Мастер меча», и «Армейские крепыши», и «Соблазняющие механики», и «Скромный ХХХХL», и «Морпехи в плену». Ригальдо угрюмо выгребал из ящика диск за диском, и только на обложке «Мой начальник гей» у него дрогнула рука. 

«Начальник» шлепнулся вниз, а Ригальдо придирчиво оглядел полки, не мелькнет ли где-нибудь еще неучтенный хуец. 

Взгляд зацепился за серебристый проблеск, мелькнувший между чехлами на вешалке. Ригальдо приоткрыл рот. 

О нет, не может быть. «Этому» совершенно точно давно было место в помойке. Да что там, он был уверен, что сам отнес его в «Гудвилл».

Или не отнес?

Он ухватил за серебристый клочок, и ткань потянулась из шкафа – легкая, невесомая, полупрозрачная, как паутинка. Он все тянул, а она все ползла следом, пока не свалилась с вешалки и не скользнула ему в руки, как сброшенная кожа гладкой серебристой змеи.

Тогда Ригальдо шагнул назад и уселся на гостевую кровать, а после вообще повалился на спину. Прижал к лицу легкую ткань и закрыл глаза. Слава богу, тот случай не имел ничего общего с Даэ, пингвинами и татуировкой на жопе. Вот уж где мог случиться компромат так компромат. А это... это было очень старое приключение.

От материи, кажется, до сих пор шел еле заметный запах сигарет и мужского одеколона, и казалось, что он держал ее в руках только вчера.

***

«Запомни, – поучал его Исли, – мальчишник – это не страшно. Будет какой-то клуб, много выпивки, много взмокших парней – все друзья Лаки по горнолыжному клубу, по колледжу, партнеры по мастерской, какие-нибудь левые чуваки... Конечно, будет стриптиз и все остальное, а мы с тобой сядем в кресла и станем снисходительно озираться. На самом деле, это самая легкая часть свадьбы. Кто угрожает? Я тебе угрожаю?.. Да я успокаиваю тебя, мистер Сегундо! Нет, детка, мы не можем не пойти. Мы должны проследить, чтобы с нашим мальчиком ничего не случилось, чтобы на следующий день он невредимый вернулся в объятия Клэр. Кто, если не мы, Ригальдо, ну правда!»

В целом Исли не обманул: в клубе было эффектно, темно, шумно, людно и при этом странно интимно. Цветные огни над танцполом то полностью гасли, то вспыхивали с частотой, способной вызвать эпилепсию. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что самого Исли все еще не было. Он не успел вернуться с вручения ежегодной ноябрьской «лесной» премии – задержали рейс. 

Ригальдо томился трезвым на самом настоящем мальчишнике, одном из тех мероприятий, которых избегал, как огня, и не мог сбежать, потому что был должен приглядывать за Лаки, это был его долг, как единственного присутствующего условного родственника жениха. А потом ему на руки свалилась девица в черном латексе. Он с каменным лицом передал ее кому-то другому и ретировался к столу с выпивкой.

Накатить пару бокалов было просто необходимо. Он не был уверен, что трезвым доживет этот вечер до конца.

– Ригальдо! – Лаки возник из вихря чужих лиц, как никогда красивый, в смокинге, но с растрепанными вихрами. – Ты почему такой грустный? Скучаешь без Исли?  
– Я плохо переношу скопление народа, – честно признался Ригальдо. Пришлось повторить, потому что все заглушала грохочущая музыка. – И не умею развлекаться на вечеринках.

Последнюю фразу он проорал в самое ухо Лаки, и тот мгновенно сунул ему в руки полный бокал. Ригальдо сделал глоток и поперхнулся: Лаки доверительно обнял его за шею, как старого друга, и проорал в ответ:  
– Но ведь здесь нет особых скоплений! Так, немного, человек сорок-пятьдесят! Все свои, самая близкая компания!  
– Я в курсе, как в Сиэтле проходят «вечеринки для своих», – Ригальдо поправил ему покосившуюся бабочку, потому что она оскорбляла его чувство симметрии. – Это значит, что уже сейчас здесь человек сто. Но, Лаки, я всегда считал, что мальчишник так называется потому, что на нем одни... мужики.

В толпе незнакомых людей обоего пола он насчитал уже пять подруг Клэр. Четырех, если считать Денев и Хелен за один организм. 

Его взгляд уперся в Синтию в кожаных трусах. 

– А, забей, – Лаки отмахнулся и поволок его к другому столу, с чем-то более крепким. – Это в прошлом. Мы решили, что, типа, прогрессивная молодая семья... К тому же, когда зашла речь о стриптизершах, оказалось, что «сестрам» Клэр тоже охота.  
– Позвать стриптизеров?  
– Стриптизерш. Ну, они же «по девочкам». А мне что, жалко, что ли. Вот и вышел общий вечер. Мальчише-девичник... Короче, всем хорошо. 

Он взял у официанта ковш, которым тот разливал пунш по бокалам, и махнул им, усеивая каплями пол вокруг:  
– Смотри, она как богиня. Неужели я не увидел бы этого?..

Ригальдо послушно повернул голову: прожектор как раз ярко высветил сцену и танцующую на ней Клэр. Она была в черном коротком платье и сапогах выше колена. Белую шею пересекала узкая полоса чокера, и серебряный крест ослепительно вспыхивал при каждом повороте головы. Все жесты Клэр были удивительно резкими, четкими и ритмичными, как будто она не танцевала, а сражалась. 

Это действительно было очень красиво и привлекало внимание.

Вокруг Клэр постепенно образовалось пустое пространство, и только одна женщина все продолжала и продолжала танцевать с ней спина к спине. Их парные движения завораживали. Ригальдо прищурился, разглядывая золотые локоны и белоснежные плечи. Лица было не разобрать, но на мгновение ему показалось, что это Тереза Лафлер. Хотя что она могла делать на вечеринке племянника Исли?

– Разве они обе не богини? – безмятежно повторил Лаки. И хлопнул Ригальдо между лопаток:   
– Смотри, а вон Хелен и Денев спорят с мужиками, кто кого перепьет! Хочешь пари: к концу вечеринки Денев окажется наполовину топлесс.   
– Почему «наполовину»? – тупо спросил Ригальдо.   
– Так всегда заканчиваются все вечеринки. Как только Денев начинает обнажаться в знак протеста против чего-нибудь, Хелен немедленно утягивает ее в подсобку. 

Он неловко пожал плечами. В другой день Ригальдо проворчал бы, что нахуй такие шутки, но не сегодня. Лаки выглядел опьяненным своим счастьем. Ригальдо вздохнул и неловко чокнулся о его бокал своим бокалом:  
– Давай, за вас с Клэр, что ли. Не обижай ее, а то останешься без ушей.  
– Хорошо, дядюшка! – дурашливо фыркнул Лаки и тут же заорал: – Эй, сюда, сюда! Вас приглашали для него!

Ригальдо покосился через плечо и обмер. К нему, виляя тазом и завлекательно улыбаясь, подкрадывался парень, обтянутый, как перчаткой, костюмом из черной лакированной кожи. Боже правый, у него даже была черная фуражка. Остановившись в двух шагах, он поиграл грудными мышцами и пару раз игриво вскинул в сторону Ригальдо бедра. 

– Это что за порнофашист? – надеясь, что холода в его голосе хватит, чтобы заморозить все, включая шампанское, спросил Ригальдо. – Лаки! Зачем он ко мне идет?  
– А, это специально для вас с Исли, – безмятежно сказал счастливый жених. – Нечестно, если на мальчише-девичнике не будет раздетых парней! Как-то нехорошо оставлять вас без приятного зрелища!

Улыбающийся тип сделал еще один шаг и взялся за ворот рубахи. Глядя, как он подбирается все ближе и ближе, извиваясь всем телом, как дельфин в пору спаривания, Ригальдо сгреб Лаки в охапку:   
– Сейчас же убери его, очень тебя прошу. Серьезно, Лаки, если он что-нибудь снимет с себя... блядь!..   
– Да ну, – удивился Лаки. – Такие классные кубики! А я думал, вам с Исли нравятся раздетые мужчины!  
– Я не люблю, когда о меня трутся! Без разницы кто, просто выключи его!  
– Ну ладно, – Лаки пожал плечами. – Амиго, не обижайся: для твоего танца есть другие объекты. Так, кто там у нас настаивал на парнях в латексе... А, Синтия!

«Порнофашист» с готовностью переключился на объект в кожаных трусах.

«Самая тихая из медсестер Харборвью, – подумал Ригальдо, опрокидывая в себя бокал, чтобы заглушить стресс. – Ну-ну. Ничего не хочу об этом знать».

– Жених! – завопила толпа. – Где жених! За жениха и невесту!  
– Так, я пошел, – быстро сказал Лаки. Он сунул Ригальдо в руки свой бокал. Пригладил встопорщившиеся волосы и одернул смокинг, румяный, смущенный и очень довольный. – А ты потом подходи в вип-зону, там будет много прикольных сюрпризов. На этот раз точно для узкого круга... для супер-своих...

Ригальдо подумал, что не любит сюрпризы, и решил ретироваться. И, развернувшись, столкнулся нос к носу с Галатеей Год-Айсфилд. Это было внезапно. Он не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-то из коллег.

Директор по продажам «Нордвуда» держала под мышкой чепец католической монахини. Огромный белый чепец с «крыльями чайки». Платье у нее было очень скромное, под горлышко, на груди болтался серебряный крест, зато серая юбка сверкала разрезами до бедер. Ригальдо никогда не задумывался, что у Год-Айсфилд фантастически длинные ноги.

– Вы тоже будете раздеваться? – ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову.

Галатея медленно прошлась по нему взглядом, внимательно, будто сканируя с ног до головы, и произнесла с какой-то благодушной насмешкой:  
– Ну разумеется, мистер Сегундо. Как еще выжить в большом городе. Днем продаю древесину, по ночам раздеваюсь, а во время ланча развожу на велосипеде фастфуд.   
– Простите.  
– Да бросьте, – она наморщила нос. – Я так и знала, что вы мне не обрадуетесь, кто же хочет видеть коллег на мальчишнике. Но Мирия так меня уговаривала, а ее уговаривала Клэр...  
– Мирия? – Ригальдо подвис. Галатея кивнула на сцену. Там как раз шумно и весело поздравляли жениха и невесту. «Миз Мирию», старшую сестру Харборвью, он отлично знал по рассказам Клэр. Среди подгулявших, раскрасневшихся гостей вечеринки она смотрелась, как генерал среди салаг. Клэр рядом с ней выглядела совсем юной, счастливой девочкой. 

Он еще раз посмотрел на Галатею.

– Мы познакомились в клинике, когда я «чинила» глаза, – невозмутимо пояснила она. – Открыла их после наркоза – и сразу увидела Мирию. И так и не смогла закрыть, все смотрела на нее и смотрела.  
Ригальдо так изумился, что не нашелся, что на это сказать. 

– Исли будет рад вас увидеть, – поднапрягшись, выродил он любезность.  
– Да мы уже поздоровались, – сказала она небрежно. – Полчаса назад, на проходной. Он обещал, мы встретимся в вип-зоне. Надеюсь, вы не против, что я там буду, – она тряхнула своим диким чепцом. – Меня уломали.

Ригальдо ни черта ни понимал: ни почему чепец, ни для чего вип-зона – он просто задохнулся от возмущения. Исли уже давно был здесь и до сих пор скрывался. 

Он протолкался к бару и попросил джин с тоником. 

– Приветик, – сбоку на него с интересом смотрел незнакомый пацан. Один из друзей Лаки, ясное дело. – Чего такой грустный? Тоже не нравятся все эти мальчишники?

Его рука как бы невзначай коснулась манжета Ригальдо. 

– Муж потерялся, – рявкнул Ригальдо ему в лицо. – Найду – выебу!

Он в два глотка опрокинул в себя джин и рывком развернулся. В спину ему полетело восхищенное: «Ого, вот это страсть!»

***

Вип-зона для «супер-своих» представляла собой несколько залов: бильярд, кальянную, бар, укромные приватные комнаты и темное помещение с маленькой круглой сценой, заставленное мягкими диванами, по которым уже растекся народ. При виде Ригальдо жених и невеста страшно обрадовались, но он дезертировал, отделавшись малой кровью: несколькими следами помады на щеке и парой глотков дыма. 

– Ты точно не хочешь к нам? – светлые глаза Клэр очень ярко блестели, от нее пахло духами, водкой и, кажется, сексом, во всяком случае, Ригальдо почему-то подумал именно так, и неожиданно ему стало от этой мысли до того стыдно, что захотелось сунуть голову под струю воды. Лаки еще поупирался, требуя, чтобы он сел рядом с ними, но Клэр просто посмотрела на него, и тот смирился – как всегда. «Где, мать его, Исли?» – кротко спросил Ригальдо, и получил ответ: «Он появится». Тогда он выбрал себе одинокое кресло и затаился в нем, как паук. 

С этого места хорошо было видно центр зала. Там дружно переворачивали шоты, смеялись и тянули какие-то фанты, потом по очереди лезли на сцену и эксцентрично поздравляли «нареченных». Ригальдо, к примеру, вошел в зал как раз в ту минуту, когда Юма запаковывала Табиту в черный полиэтиленовый мешок. Потом приятель Лаки на спор засунул кулак себе в рот, а два других объявили, что будут изображать Леди Годиву. Стриптиза за этим не последовало, просто один прокатился по сцене на другом. Ригальдо смотрел на все это сквозь растопыренные пальцы, радуясь немногочисленности «супер-своих». Хелен и Денев с огоньком проорали «Нирвану», еще какой-то мужик пропрыгал па-де-де. Ригальдо рассеянно хлопал вместе со всеми, не выпуская бокала из рук. Ему было и смешно, и томно, и одиноко, и выпитый алкоголь плескался в желудке, и он поглядывал на дверь в зал, но больше никто не приходил. Вот Лаки влез на сцену, покрутился вокруг пилона, под громкий свист и крики Хелен: «Мальчик, тебе уже есть двадцать один?», а после громко объявил: дальше будет особенный танец. Все радостно застучали ногами, Ригальдо тоже тихо хрюкнул в кулак – и тут обрубило электричество. А когда свет снова вспыхнул, оказалось, что вместо Лаки на сцене стоит высокая женщина. 

– Этот танец я посвящаю агенту Куперу, – сказала женщина голосом Исли, и Ригальдо влип спиной в кожаную обивку кресла. Он чувствовал, как живот втягивается в позвоночник, а бокал начинает выскальзывать из вспотевших ладоней. Весь благополучно усвоенный алкоголь собрался в одно плещущееся море огня где-то в желудке, а потом взметнулся прямо в череп, погрузив Ригальдо в сокрушительный и тяжелый нокаут. 

Исли тряхнул белой гривой и усмехнулся:  
– Лэт-с рок.

Он был в тяжелом мужском пиджаке, небрежно наброшенном на плечи, и в струящемся из-под него серебристом платье – очень прямом, очень длинном, достигающим лодыжек. И в туфлях, мать его. В настоящих туфлях на высоченных каблуках и платформе. Ригальдо отчетливо видел узкие поперечные ремешки, обхватившие щиколотки, и с ужасом думал, что только эти ремешки и не дают Исли ебнуться лицом вниз. «Это невозможно», – думал он, таращась, как загипнотизированный, боясь пошевелиться, боясь даже вдохнуть, в то время как его взгляд упорно полз выше, по длинной, четко очерченной голени до колена и выше. Разрез в этом платье был смелее, чем у Галатеи. 

«Сумасшедший, – с каким-то нечеловеческим отчаянием подумал Ригальдо. – Что же он делает!» 

Пока он таращился, вспоминая, как нужно дышать, Исли щелкнул пальцами и пошел. Тем самым, знакомым всем с детства пританцовывающим шагом карлика из Другого Места. Под музыку Бадаламенти. 

Вип-зона заулюлюкала, как дикая стая.

«Лэт-с рок, – билось в голове у Ригальдо. – Лэт-с рок...»

Исли запрокинул голову и улыбнулся, как король. 

Он никуда не свалился – неспешно дошел до пилона, прищелкивая пальцами и время от времени задумчиво наклоняя голову к плечу. А там, ухватившись за шест, легко описал полукруг – и вся компания снова взвыла, а Ригальдо чуть было не вывалился из кресла. Томительно-сладкие звуки «той самой» музыки заставляли его покрываться мурашками.

Это зрелище – Исли в офисном пиджаке и на каблуках – просто выбивало из него дух. 

Видимо, чтобы добить его, пиджак полетел в зал. 

– Дорогие все, – Исли опасно встал у самого края сцены. Ригальдо жрал его глазами и тихо радовался, что на груди платье целомудренно закрыто. Оно и так совершенно порнографично обтягивало торс Исли, плавно стекая к туфлям. Нигде ни морщинки, ни складочки, явно сшито на заказ.

Господи, хоть бы Исли скорее сняли оттуда.

– Это самый лучший мальчишник, на котором я когда-нибудь был. Потому что он для семьи, которую я очень люблю.

На этом речь Исли и закончилась – Лаки полез к нему обниматься, все подняли бокалы, и тут Исли повернулся к зрителям боком.

У платья не было спины. Скромный фасад оказался обманом: оно ничего не скрывало – ни изгиб голой талии, ни сухие крепкие мышцы, ни впадинку вдоль позвоночника. Длинная юбка начиналась ниже талии. Даже ниже блядских ямочек на крестце. 

Все это Ригальдо привык видеть в другом ракурсе. Например, когда Исли стоял перед ним на четвереньках.

Он даже не понял, как это вышло: вроде бы только что сидел в кресле и вот уже оказался в самой гуще народа, пытаясь напялить обратно сброшенный пиджак.

– Вот вы где, агент Купер, – глаза Исли смеялись. Он не был ни капли встревожен или смущен. Вокруг веселились, звенели бокалами, целовались. – Что это вы делаете?  
– Прикройся, – процедил Ригальдо. – Лучше бы ты засовывал кулак себе в рот...

Он подозрительно осмотрелся. Ну так и есть! Кто-то уже поднял смартфон!

– Я тебе руку сломаю, – рявкнул Ригальдо, потянувшись к чужому запястью. – Если хотя бы один кадр попадет в сеть!..  
– Да, мужики! Не снимаем! – твердо сказал Лаки. – Это касается всех! Давайте уж либо фотки, либо Леди Годиву!  
– Да я готова вообще разбить телефон нахер, – заявила Хелен, бесстыдно ввинчиваясь поближе, и залихватски оперлась на плечо Клэр. – Если он снимет платье. Вам не слабо, мистер Фёрст?

Ригальдо уже развернулся к ней, чтобы сказать все, что думает, и тут Исли приставил ему к губам свой бокал. Шампанское потекло в рот, брызнуло в нос пузырьками. Ригальдо закашлялся, а Исли успокаивающе обхватил его за шею, взъерошил волосы, похерив тонну усилий, которые тот приложил дома перед зеркалом.

– Господь с вами, Хелен, – невозмутимо сказал Исли. – Пожалейте этих людей. Они же сгорят на месте.

В его дыхании чувствовался крепкий алкоголь. Исли стоял очень близко к Ригальдо, случайно задевая его то грудью, то плечом, и тонкая ткань платья казалась несущественной преградой, ничего толком не укрывающей. Случайно посмотрев на его голую спину, Ригальдо увидел, как кожа вдоль позвоночника блестит бисером пота. 

А кстати, что там на нем надето, под этим платьем? 

Лаки заржал, предатель. Глупый теленок. 

– Предлагаю всем выпить и выдохнуть, – вмешалась Клэр. – Пусть танцуют профессионалы. Кто за?  
– Я за!   
– И я!

Ригальдо почувствовал, как Исли тронул его локоть.

– Агент Купер, выведите меня отсюда, – сказал тот в самое ухо. – Потому что ноги у меня сейчас просто отвалятся. 

И Ригальдо, сграбастав его за талию, потащил в кулуары, подальше от чужих глаз.

***

В узком техническом коридоре, освещенном редкими лампочками, Исли привалился к стене и захохотал.

– Ты видел их лица? Как же они смотрели!..  
– Ты шутишь? – Ригальдо, оглушенный всем этим шоу, с чувством толкнул безвинную стену кулаком. – Я ничего не видел, кроме одной голой задницы!  
– И как тебе?  
– Это конец твоей репутации, – честно сказал он. – Я более чем уверен, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь сольет в сеть. Надо проверить ютуб, дай, я посмотрю...  
– Зато детки порадовались. На Лаки, конечно, сильное впечатление оказала наша с тобой спартанская свадьба, но мы – это мы, а они все-таки молодые ребята... Я очень рад, что у них с Клэр все так устроилось. По-моему, отличный мальчише-девичник. Тебе не кажется?  
– Казалось, пока президент холдинга «Нордвуд» не вышел на каблуках... – Ригальдо присел на корточки и обхватил пальцами левую щиколотку, пытаясь подцепить застежку на ремешке. – Дай, я это сниму. Ты все ноги переломаешь.

Исли послушно согнул колено, но вместо того, чтобы смирно ждать, пока Ригальдо его разует, демонстративно упер носок туфли ему в бедро. 

Ригальдо поднял голову, вопросительно вскинул брови. Колено Исли выразительно крутилось перед его носом. Серебряная ткань платья сползла с бедра, обнажая гладкий капрон. 

– Вообще-то, – произнес Исли, глядя ему в глаза, – это обувь для травести-шоу. Она делалась на заказ и стоила, как новенький «Боинг». Я тебя обманул, эти туфли идеально устойчивы и удобны. Мне просто хотелось как можно скорее покинуть общий зал.

Ригальдо отпустил его лодыжку и выпрямился. На каблуках Исли стал заметно выше него. 

– Что у тебя там – чулки или колготки? – хрипло спросил Ригальдо.

На лице Исли не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда он ответил:   
– Проверь.

Ригальдо, естественно, не собирался. В любой момент мог появиться кто-то из клубного персонала – танцоры, официанты, повара, охранники, менеджеры. Он точно не собирался – но его рука легла на бедро Исли, обтянутое прохладным и гладким капроном, и будто сама скользнула под платье – только чтобы убедиться, что Исли не заявился на сцену с голым задом.

Под платьем все было на месте – и трусы, и чулки. Ригальдо обвел контуры мошонки, обтянутой эластичным бельем. Он чувствовал себя очень странно – время растянулось, будто резиновое. Такое ощущение часто бывает во сне.

Он смотрел в лицо Исли, не отрываясь. Тот едва заметно улыбался, прикрыв глаза, но над губой у него выступил мелкий пот. Опустив взгляд, Ригальдо увидел, что платье уже заметно оттопыривается спереди. Не очень соображая, что делает, он потянулся и сжал Исли между ног прямо через подол.

Исли всего сотрясло, он распахнул глаза – взгляд был темный, голодный, – и снова, сам, завел руку Ригальдо под платье. Член уже наполовину высовывался из трусов, горячий и толстый. Исли положил ладонь на пах Ригальдо и шепнул:  
– У вас тоже изрядная эрекция, агент Купер. Жаль, что в том зале было так много людей.

Ригальдо представил, как Исли, выбеленный лучом прожектора, выходит из темноты прямо к его креслу и опускается на колени, и заморгал. За что ему это, господи.

Где-то хлопнула дверь, зазвонил телефон, переливчато рассмеялась женщина.

Ригальдо со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и рывком одернул на Исли подол. 

В условиях пожара действуйте точно по инструкции. Инструкция была предельно понятна: найти свободное помещение. 

Приват-комнату. Кладовку. Подсобку. Туалет.

Голоса приближались, а он волок Исли по коридору, надеясь, что тот не запнется на каблуках о палас, и дергал абсолютно все двери, которые видел. 

– Не здесь, – неожиданно деловито сказал тот. – На второй этаж.

По-видимому, Ригальдо на сегодня уже утратил способность удивляться, а может, вся кровь от его мозгов оттекла в пещеристые тела, но когда Исли втолкнул его в черно-белый кабинет в стиле арт-деко с массивным столом, огромной плазмой на стене и декором из серебра, платины и черного дерева, он даже не задался вопросом, откуда у Исли ключ от этого великолепия. Честно сказать, в этот миг он испытал только одно: бескрайнее облегчение от того, что может завалить Исли на этот стол, смахнув все, что на нем было. 

Исли притянул его к себе и поцеловал, а точнее, присосался, горячо и жадно. Его язык во рту Ригальдо порхал, провоцировал, дразнил и трахал, и Ригальдо тонул в обжигающем вкусе слюны, смешанным со вкусом крепкой выпивки.

Пиджак Исли распахнулся, волосы разметались по тяжелой столешнице; он согнул руки в локтях, а ноги свисали со стола, как с жертвенника. Ригальдо придвинулся ближе, завернул подол платья кверху: прозрачные светлые чулки с резинками на бедрах придавали этой композиции непривычно уязвимый вид. Он прикоснулся к полоскам голой кожи, погладил натянувшуюся ткань трусов. У Исли стоял образцово, от возбуждения на ткани уже темнело пятно смазки. Ригальдо сглотнул, наклонился и прижался губами к этому пятну. А потом резко выпрямился и заставил Исли поднять ноги кверху. Сдернул с него трусы и, не глядя, закинул куда-то назад. И полез в портмоне за презервативом: если Исли и научил его чему-то полезному, то как раз этому.

– Честно говоря, – тяжело дыша, пробормотал Исли, наблюдая, как он рвет зубами квадратик фольги, – я думал, ты отсосешь мне.  
– Извини, дорогая, – Ригальдо уложил его левую ногу себе на плечо, а правую просто отвел в сторону. – Не сегодня. Я хотел бы, но ты меня этим платьем совсем изнасиловал.

Исли засмеялся, потом сжал зубы, отвернул исказившееся лицо, коротко выдохнул. Ригальдо так страшно вожделел его в эту минуту, такого красивого и полного сил, в задравшемся женском платье и в неснятых туфлях. Исли нечасто оказывался снизу: было узко, Ригальдо щадил его, сколько мог, трахал пальцами, а когда терпеть не стало мочи – навалился и разом вошел.

Они раскачивались, тяжело дыша и постанывая, и стол под ними предупреждающе скрипел. Ригальдо было не слишком удобно, жарко, галстук сдавливал шею, а спущенные брюки не давали пошире расставить ноги. Где-то по краю сознания упорно скользила мысль, что он, черт возьми, никогда не завидовал Бонду, а сейчас почему-то стоит, как мудак, в смокинге от Бриони и в туфлях за две штуки долларов, засаживая хуй в задницу самому красивому мужчине Сиэтла. Он посмотрел, прищурившись: точно, самому-самому. Перекинул обе ноги Исли на одно плечо, потерся о них щекой. 

– Что? – выдохнул Исли. – Что ты так смотришь?..  
– Я думаю, что готов ходить на каждый мальчишник... своих... знакомых, – Ригальдо толкался в него, с удовольствием наблюдая, как с каждым движением лицо Исли розовеет все ярче, губы беззвучно шевелятся, а волосы мотаются вправо-влево. – Конечно, если ты... будешь каждый раз появляться... вот такой...

Исли довольно фыркнул, запрокинул голову, поймал руку Ригальдо и положил ее на свой напряженный член, будто говоря: не пизди-ка, а займись действительно важным делом. Ригальдо сглотнул и задвигал кулаком. 

– Да, да, – пробормотал Исли, выгибаясь. – Именно так...

В дверь постучали – резкой, хозяйской дробью. Так, как стучат те, кто имеют право здесь находиться. Из члена Исли выстрелила длинная струя, забрызгав роскошный стол. 

Ручку подергали, потрясли дверь и, кажется, пнули. К счастью, это была весьма основательная и надежная дверь, какой и следует быть в кабинете, где находится сейф с выручкой. Снаружи нетерпеливо переговаривались громкие, кажется, женские голоса.

«Да ни за что», – подумал Ригальдо. Мотнул прилипшей ко лбу челкой, упрямо закусил губу.

Исли, отяжелевший, довольный, вдруг поднял руки, укладывая Ригальдо на себя. Тот повалился между его разведенных колен – и кончил фонтаном. Они с Исли обмякли на дорогущей столешнице-алтаре, как жертвы заклания. Двойного и ритуального.

– Фёрст! – резко спросили за дверью. – Это ты там? Я знаю, что она давала тебе ключи!  
– Не отвечает, – вздохнул более звучный голос. – Может, заснул, пьяный. Может, ему плохо?  
– Ага, заснул, как же! Невинный, как это его дитя, которое отмечает мальчишник внизу. Сказать, что они там делают? Сказать прямо?..  
– Да черт с ними. Пойдем перекурим. Вернусь – и чтобы дверь уже открытой была.

Ригальдо раскрыл рот, но Исли положил ему пальцы на губы. Предупреждающе помотал головой: лучше молчи. 

Они лежали, боясь пошевелиться, слушая, как отдаляются голоса. Ригальдо сполз с Исли, неловко завернул презерватив в бумагу из принтера и упал на стул. Ноги отказывались его держать. 

Исли, к его удивлению, не стал возиться с помятым тряпьем – наоборот, стащил свое платье и скинул туфли, и голый, в одних чулках, прошлепал через весь кабинет. 

В углу обнаружился дорожный чемодан, из которого он преспокойно извлек нормальный костюм и ботинки.

– Чей это кабинет? – устало спросил Ригальдо. – Кто тебе дал ключи? Чей это клуб, Исли, почему здесь так здорово?  
– Тереза Лафлер, – Исли солнечно улыбнулся. – Она полноправная владелица. А ту ревнивую дьяволицу, которая ее стережет, ты должен хорошо знать...  
– Ирена Квиксворд, – Ригальдо прикрыл глаза. – Кошмар какой-то.

Исли в два шага оказался рядом, оторвал от лица его руку, внимательно заглянул в глаза. 

– Детка, не думай никаких глупостей. У нас с Терезой что-то вроде вежливого нейтралитета. Никаких «бывших с привилегиями», ничего общего. Просто мы иногда стараемся вести себя по-приятельски. Но дорогая Ирена никогда не забывает напомнить мне, у кого тут самый длинный страпон.

Ригальдо криво фыркнул, запаковался обратно в смокинг. Руки слегка дрожали – он много выпил, натрахался и больше всего на свете хотел спать. Но прежде чем убегать, как Золушка, надо было культурно проститься с Клэр и Лаки.

Кстати о Золушке. Он поднял с пола тяжелую туфлю для травести-шоу. Вот это тоже неплохо было бы прихватить. 

– И это тоже сунь ко мне в чемодан, – Исли бросил ему смятое платье. Ригальдо поймал его, бездумно ткнулся носом в серебристую ткань. Оно пахло куревом, одеколоном, алкоголем. И по́том Исли, самым вкусным запахом на свете.

***

Мотор «Марии» заглох, когда они были на другой стороне озера. Лаки немного покопался в нем, потом смущенно плюнул и пообещал, что заберет с собой, разобраться вместе с приятелем. Обратно они с Исли гребли, поочередно сменяясь на веслах. Исли устал, но в целом ему было хорошо. Он все это любил: холодный воздух, гулкую озерную тишину, отражения низких серых облаков и ровный плеск весел, погружающихся в воду. Они с Лаки видели выдру; она деловито плыла, выставив усатую морду из воды. Должно быть, охотилась на уток, которые в марте снова оккупировали озеро. Лаки попытался ее сфотографировать и чуть не вывалился за борт. 

– Что? – виновато сказал он, тыкая мокрыми пальцами в телефон. – Зато зацени, какая инсталляция: жопа утки, выдра, весла и твоя голова!

Быстро смеркалось, температура, кажется, падала с каждой минутой. Соседские дома на противоположном берегу стояли сонные, темные и как будто нежилые; по выходным их владельцы всегда уезжали в Сиэтл. Сквозь сосны ярко светился только собственный дом Исли. По мосткам по-хозяйски расхаживал кот. 

– Ригальдо сегодня прямо на себя не похож, – прокомментировал Лаки. – Ни разу не позвонил, чтобы спросить: «Ну что, вы еще не утопли?»

«Плохой признак», – подумал Исли, но заговорил о другом:   
– Останешься на ужин?   
– Не, – Лаки тряхнул головой. – Обещал отпустить няню пораньше. Клэр сегодня на сутках. Я говорил, что она вышла на работу? 

Исли кивнул. Клэр решила, что три месяца – более чем достаточно, чтобы Заки можно было оставлять с няней. Лаки признался, что на нее произвели сильное впечатление последствия взрывов в «Сауз Кингдом», да и вообще, не хотелось терять навыки. Лаки ее полностью поддержал, а вот патриархальные родители осуждали. 

У Исли были свои соображения по этому поводу.

– Я уважаю желание Клэр скорее вернуться в резидентуру, – медленно начал он, когда они аккуратно швартовались к мосткам. – Она большая молодец. Но Заки, он еще такой хрупкий и маленький...

– Я расскажу тебе смешное, – фыркнул Лаки. – На первом дежурстве Клэр сразу достался придурок, который засунул палец в кухонный измельчитель. Потом бомж с гангреной и беременная с аппендицитом. А ночью она позвонила мне и сказала: «Ох, Лаки, я так отдохнула! Ты как, очень устал?»   
– Я понял, – сказал Исли, переварив. – Пожалуйста, не рассказывай это Ригальдо.  
– Из-за адопции?

Исли едва не упустил в воду цепь, которую приготовил, чтобы пристегнуть лодку.

Лаки загадочно ухмылялся.

– Только не надо держать меня за идиота, – наконец сжалился он. – У тебя в гостиной лежали буклеты департамента социального обеспечения. Конечно, может быть, это бумаги Джоанны или вашего кота...  
– Ригальдо меня убьет, если ты проболтаешься, – капитулируя, поднял руки Исли. – Я обещал ничего не говорить. Для него это...  
– ...пиздец отважный квест, – Лаки перестал лыбиться, сделался непривычно серьезным. Они помолчали, и он вздохнул: – Не буду к вам заходить, а то, боюсь, он меня спалит. Просто скажи ему, что он очень крут. Пускай не парится. Всех приличных людей когда-то тоже усыновили...  
– Это кого?  
– Ну, не знаю... Супермена, Моисея, принцессу Лею!

Кот заорал с мостков, заметался, не в силах вынести тот факт, что хозяин мало того, что забрался без него в лодку, так еще не спешит из нее выбираться, стоит и ржет, нахал.

Когда Исли, чувствуя гигантское облегчение, что Лаки отреагировал так просто, протянул к Симбе руки, кот сиганул ему на плечо, заставив пошатнуться, а сам урчал сильнее, чем лодочный мотор.

***

Простившись с Лаки на проходной, Исли вернулся в дом. Походил по пустому первому этажу, поднялся наверх и поскребся в дверь гостевой комнаты. 

Днем отсюда хорошо просматривались горы – высокая снежная гряда, цепляющая верхушками облака. Исли украдкой огляделся. Они с Ригальдо еще ни разу толком не обсуждали, в какой комнате будет жить ребенок. Гостевых спален наверху было две, и второй пользовались Лаки и Клэр. А эта комната стояла пустая, и, кроме Джоанны и кота, туда редко кто заходил. Исли считал, что в ней царит почти операционная чистота, а в шкафах не может быть ничего интереснее чехлов со старыми зимними куртками, которые хорошо было бы сдать в «Гудвилл», но Ригальдо зачем-то их хранил. 

Он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что его муж будет лежать на кровати с какой-то серой тряпкой на лице. Свет не горел, по комнате гулял сквозняк из незакрытого окна. Первое, что Исли сделал, войдя – это перекрыл ледяное проветривание, затем скинул ботинки и влез к Ригальдо на кровать.

Тот был в домашних джинсах и легкой футболке, но будто не чувствовал царящего в комнате холода. 

Исли двумя пальцами приподнял «вуаль».

– Привет, принцесса. Ты в порядке? Много нашел предосудительного разврата? 

Взглядом, которым Ригальдо наградил его, можно было вскипятить озеро.

– Ага. Сапфировую анальную пробку «сердце океана». Не тупи, все, что есть, лежит в той коробке. Журналы, видео, хуйцы.

Будто отвечая ему, коробка зашуршала, задвигалась по полу. Видимо, Симба мгновенно поддался инстинкту «видишь территорию – захвати». Но Исли тут же забыл о коте, разглаживая серебристую материю. Он наконец опознал таинственную вещь:  
– Это же...

Ригальдо молча дернул платье у него из рук. Но Исли был настойчив и потянул тряпку к себе:  
– Нет, погоди, это же мое... А что ты с ним делаешь?  
– Хватит! – Ригальдо повысил голос. – Я просто задумался, рассматривая это старье. Понятия не имею, как оно здесь оказалось. 

Он ловко метнул скомканное платье в коробку, а потом, будто ставя точку в разговоре, решительно повернулся на левый бок. Исли хмыкнул. Как будто его когда-нибудь останавливало то, что Ригальдо поворачивался к нему жопой. Вовсе даже наоборот. 

– Ну разумеется, – он ненавязчиво пододвинулся ближе, прижался к Ригальдо всем телом, пристроил подбородок на плечо. – Это совсем не то, чем кажется, агент Купер. Не компромат и не фетиш никакой. Любой серьезный взрослый мужчина имеет право держать в гардеробе вечернее платье. Мы помним агента Дениз Брайсон, правда?..

Ригальдо фыркнул, и Исли, прижавшись еще теснее, повозился, притираясь к нему бедрами. Он повернул голову, прихватил губами мочку уха, а потом со вздохом уткнулся лицом в волосы. Жесткая, будто железная спина, казалось, напряглась еще больше, Ригальдо пошевелился, как будто собрался высвободиться – и не стал. Его пальцы медленно обхватили запястье Исли и переложили кисть на живот. Исли немедленно воспользовался этим, чтобы просунуть ладонь ему под джинсы. У него у самого потеплело в низу живота, член отвердел и распрямился, уперся Ригальдо между ягодиц. А тот откинул голову ему на плечо и первым подставил шею под его губы.

Они так и лежали на боку, при выключенном свете, в плотных, холодных сумерках гостевой комнаты, и совершенно беззвучно ерзали по кровати, вжимаясь друг в друга стопами, бедрами и коленями. Ригальдо медленно гладил Исли по руке, и в то же время ритмично двигал тазом, так неторопливо потираясь о его стоящий член, что Исли только тяжело сглатывал – будь они раздеты, он бы уже вогнал этому нахалу, чтобы не томил. У того тоже стоял – Исли просунул руку ему в трусы, обхватил горяченный ствол. Ему ужасно хотелось знать, о чем Ригальдо думал здесь, пока он отвлекал Лаки на озере, но еще больше он хотел самого Ригальдо. 

Ему мешали тесные джинсы, и Исли задергал ремень, наощупь принялся высвобождать Ригальдо из штанов.

– Погоди немного, – вдруг вывернулся тот из-под его руки. – Я быстро. 

Он торопливо вышел в коридор. Исли вздохнул, разделся и вытянулся на постели, слушая, как гремят ящики в спальне. Ригальдо неплотно закрыл дверь, и из коридора на стену падал узкий, неровный прямоугольник света. В далекой ванной полилась вода. 

Ригальдо явился рекордно быстро, распространяя запах геля для душа – без джинсов, в трусах и футболке, липнущих к мокрому телу. Он молча бросил презервативы и смазку на подушку, но лечь почему-то не спешил, так и стоял рядом с кроватью, опираясь коленом на матрас. 

– Ты понимаешь, – сказал он хрипло, – что когда сюда переедет ребенок, такого не будет? Нельзя будет трахаться на всех поверхностях в доме, просто потому что у тебя встал.

Исли решил не зацикливаться на этом «у тебя». Он смотрел на Ригальдо – взъерошенного, нервозного и возбужденного, несмотря на все его страхи, и чувствовал, как его прямо-таки затопляет волнами нежности, широченной, как Пьюджет-Саунд. 

– Я все понимаю, – он похлопал рядом с собой. – Но пока здесь никого нет, кроме нас. Иди сюда, обновим эту кровать. Если сюда кто-нибудь переедет, все равно придется менять обстановку.   
И тогда Ригальдо наконец упал на матрас рядом с ним. Исли поймал его все еще мокрые после мытья руки, завел их ему за голову, наклонился к лицу и поцеловал в крепко сжатые губы. Грудь Ригальдо вздымалась; он будто хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Исли задрал на нем футболку и пошел спускаться ниже и ниже, стараясь не пропустить ни дюйма влажной чистой кожи. Член оттопыривал трусы, высовывался из-под резинки. Отверстие крайней плоти блестело от предъэякулята, скользкого и соленого. Когда губы Исли вобрали головку, с подушки послышался вздох. Ригальдо опустил одну руку, Исли почувствовал его вздрагивающие пальцы. Ригальдо пропускал сквозь них пряди его волос, а потом сжал кулак – не грубо, а будто в знак благодарности.

Исли прикрыл глаза – и взял до горла. 

Ригальдо над ним задохнулся. А потом с короткими жадными стонами пошел вбиваться, нетерпеливо вскидывая бедра, и его член во рту Исли быстро сделался еще тверже, хотя казалось, куда больше-то.

Исли не дал ему кончить – отстранился с очередным толчком и мягко нажал на бедро, предлагая перекатиться на бок.

Они снова легли, как ложки в коробке. Ригальдо завел руку назад, сжал бедро Исли, потом погладил, неожиданно бережно. И все время, пока Исли возился с презервативом и смазкой, не переставал поглаживать, как будто говоря – я здесь, ты мне нужен. 

Исли заставил его поднять выше согнутую в колене ногу и перехватил, не давая опустить. Его смазанный член вошел в Ригальдо, как в масло. Это было привычно и удобно – вот так брать его сзади, плотно прижимаясь. Это было каждый раз как-то по-новому хорошо. Он размеренно двигал бедрами, а сам целовал Ригальдо, куда попало – в плечо, в шею и в ухо, везде, куда мог дотянуться. 

Ригальдо вдруг повернул голову, поймал его губы ртом. 

Сердце у Исли застучало сильнее, он отпустил ногу, которую держал, позволяя Ригальдо плотнее сомкнуть бедра, а сам накрыл рукой торчащий член, задвигал кулаком. Дрочить и трахать в таком положении было не сложно. Ригальдо, выгнувшийся в его руках, дрожащий, мокрый, кончил первым. Исли догнал его в несколько быстрых толчков. 

Потом, сменив простыню, они лежали, натянув до ушей гостевое одеяло – в комнате сразу сделалось как-то особенно холодно. Кот возился в коробке, ритмично скребся и, кажется, вил гнездо из предназначенного на выброс платья. Ригальдо часто и громко зевал. Исли мысленно отматывал назад сегодняшний день.

– Спасибо, – признался он, собрав мысли в кучу. Ригальдо повернул голову, взглянул с подозрением:  
– За что это?  
– За все, что ты делал днем, – не покривил душой Исли. – За то, что вообще относишься к этой идее... серьезно.

Ригальдо издал губами не совсем приличный звук.

– Тю, – сказал он наконец. – Да еще бы не серьезно. Я каждый день придумываю все новые сценарии нашего позорного провала.

Исли вздохнул. Господи, что бы такое ему сказать.

– Детка, завязывай психовать, – наконец попросил он. – Мы же с тобой не какие-нибудь распущенные психи. Мы не обидим ребенка, не научим ее плохому. Столько всего случилось за эти годы, ты только вспомни... Всякого опасного и сложного дерьма, всяких тревог было... Так неужели мы не справимся с чем-то хорошим? Ригальдо?

На этот раз Ригальдо очень долго молчал. Исли считал, что он переваривает пассаж про «хорошее», но когда тот открыл рот, то ворчливо пробормотал:  
– Насчет распущенности – и этого мужика я ебал в платье на столе?

Исли засмеялся.

– Да ну, боже мой... Ты только вспомни всех остальных фриков с того мальчишника... Там были чуваки и пожестче!

Ригальдо заметно поколебался – и наконец осторожно фыркнул:  
– Куда катится этот мир. А ведь в нем еще есть Даэ! Рядом с ним мы унылые и правильные, как белый штакетник!

– Ну! – Исли стиснул его, прижал, обнимая. – А ведь он просто диккенсовский дядюшка! Миллионер, плейбой, филантроп!


	3. Chapter 3

О том, в какую авантюру он оказался втянут с легкой руки Исли, Ригальдо собирался как можно дольше не рассказывать никому. Ни сестрам, ни Лаки и Клэр, ни коллегам. Не хотел видеть их удивление и слушать слова дежурной поддержки. И как-то так вышло, что первой об этом узнала та, кого Ригальдо держал за производственный инструмент – по крайней мере, на работе.

– Детское автокресло?.. – удивленно произнесла Кларисса. Ригальдо, погруженный в чтение экономической сводки, с трудом оторвался от экрана. Глаза болели – пересидел за монитором. Он бездумно помассировал веки большими пальцами, чувствуя, что от потока работы начинает тупеть, а потом спохватился и вытаращился на Фортисью.

Кларисса торчала посереди кабинета, перебирая документы, взятые из лотка с «исходящей» корреспонденцией. 

– Велосипед «Швинн Роадстер», красный, – прочитала она, сдвинув рыжие брови. – Кукла «Кирстен»...  
– Дайте сюда! – взревел Ригальдо, чувствуя, что краснеет. Он знал, что она держит – большую таблицу. Как эта ебаная таблица могла попасть в рабочие документы?!

Против обыкновения, Кларисса не повиновалась, хотя за шесть лет Ригальдо ее хорошо выдрессировал. Она смотрела в лист, улыбаясь, и ее губы беззвучно двигались.

– Фортисью, вы оглохли?   
– Что это? – она подняла глаза. Ригальдо тянулся к ней через стол, и Кларисса наконец отмерла, подошла к нему и отдала лист. – Похоже на смету!  
– Это и есть смета, – буркнул Ригальдо, пряча свой драгоценный лист в сумку. – Это для внука Исли.

Кларисса взглянула на него, задумчиво наклонив голову.

– Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то просчитывал ребенка, как финансовый проект, – тихо сказала она и, взяв со стола карандаш, начала его крутить. – Но ведь у мистера Фёрста мальчик, а это... про девочку.  
– Может, у меня есть бастарды! – огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Какое ваше дело?

Улыбка на лице Клариссы немного померкла, но если Ригальдо хоть немного разбирался в повадках своей секретарши, просто так она отступать не собиралась. И точно, вместо того чтобы послушно выместись в приемную, Кларисса только проверила, прикрыта ли дверь, и, вздернув подбородок, перешла в наступление:  
– Такое, что я давно хотела сказать… Знаете, вы устаете. Все делаете на ходу, вам перестало хватать времени. Я ваш секретарь, мистер Сегундо, и я за вас отвечаю. На этой неделе вы дважды велели перенести важные встречи, пришлось срочно придумывать оправдания перед партнерами...

Ригальдо дернул щекой. Она над ним издевается, что ли?

Только на этой неделе у них с Исли было два собеседования с социальной службой, а кроме того, еще психолог и терапевт. Естественно, все это – в неудобное время. Отлаженный график летел к черту. Ригальдо так и знал, что его ждет неразбериха в рабочих делах.

Все завертелось полтора месяца назад, в марте, а сейчас за окном был дождливый и теплый май. Они изучили все лицензионные агентства по усыновлению и наконец обратились в то, которое могло похвастать высоким процентом удовлетворенных прошений от однополых семей. Ригальдо помнил самый первый визит, как в тумане – гудение кондиционера, звонки телефонов, подпрыгивающие выбеленные косички менеджера. Исли сидел рядом на диване, положив ногу на ногу, и говорил так спокойно, как будто приехал в салон выбирать автомобиль, а Ригальдо краснел, бледнел и постоянно кивал, как невротик, и, наверное, не был похож на счастливого родителя. Женщина за столом посматривала на него с жалостью – примерно как Фортисью сейчас. 

Когда они подписали заявление и чек за услуги на очень немалую сумму, ему стало легче, он словно вспомнил, что вообще здесь забыл. Товарно-денежные отношения, планирование и управление – это было привычно и понятно. За эту мысль Ригальдо и ухватился, как за соломинку, решив сосредоточиться на том, в чем он разбирался, и преуспел в этом. Он подозревал, что к тому времени, как Исли наконец сможет ввести в их дом свою маленькую подружку, он уже распланирует ее жизнь до самого зачисления в университет.

Так появилась его «смета». Он вписывал в нее все подряд. Исли в этот процесс не влезал – Ригальдо быстро отучил его выдавать перлы в духе «Да брось, просто приедем и купим все самое лучшее». Вообще же Ригальдо казалось, что после того, как он на все это согласился, Исли заметно опасается его задевать. 

Пока они проходили только самый первый круг ада – оценку доходов и медицинскую экспертизу, психолога и экстренные проверки «условий жилья». На днях Ригальдо получил справку из полиции, однако все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с выматывающими «перекрестными допросами». Последнее собеседование с социальным работником – то, ради которого Клариссе пришлось извернуться и перенести сделку на другой день – длилось почти шесть часов. Ригальдо прямо удивился, что не было полиграфа и лампы в глаза. Чиновница из Департамента помощи детям все выясняла, насколько они уверены в своем решении. «Какие ценности вы хотите привить своему ребенку? Как вы хотите воспитывать своего ребенка? Каким вы хотите его воспитать?..»

Ригальдо не знал, как они с Исли выдержали. Под конец они уже откровенно держались за руки, как два дурака. Когда все закончилось и их отпустили, на улице Исли завернул в переулок и с чувством отлупил ногой мусорный бак. Он растерял весь свой лоск и выглядел растерянным, взмокшим и несчастным, и у Ригальдо не хватило духу напомнить ему, что он сам виноват. «Слушай, – беспомощно сказал тогда Исли, едва отдышавшись, – может, надо было сказать ей, что мы хотим воспитать из девчонки борца за добро и справедливость?» «Не вздумай, идиотина, – взвился Ригальдо. – Хочешь, чтобы она решила, что старый дурак смотрит «Сейлор Мун»?!» Он договорил – и понял, что сам спалился. Они переглянулись, расхохотались, а после устало обнялись – прямо в грязном переулке. 

Когда они с Исли приняли свое решение, Ригальдо понял, что ни за что не отыграет назад. Он не любил поражений, поэтому пообещал себе выложиться по полной, как если бы снова работал на повышение, как будто бы их странная цель – девочка Бекки – была премией. Он повторял это себе постоянно, но помогало не очень. Ригальдо нервничал, злился и плохо спал. У него уже месяц беспричинно болел живот. Памятуя, что папенька Смит отрастил на своей сморщенной печени карциному, Ригальдо не стал ломаться, позволил врачам заглянуть себе во все труднодоступные места и получил осторожное заключение, что это психосоматика, совет найти психотерапевта и больше гулять. А что с ним будет после того, как их допустят к ребенку, ему было даже страшно представить.

Однако же, Фортисью все это никоим образом не касалось. Она за него отвечает, ну надо же!

– Переносить встречи входит в ваши прямые обязанности, – холодно сказал Ригальдо. – А от того, насколько грамотно вы оправдываетесь, зависит ваша зарплата.   
Он принялся перекладывать какие-то бумажки, чтобы скрыть напряжение. На самом деле этот незапланированный и дурацкий разговор просто вытащил на поверхность очередную проблему, в которых Ригальдо уже месяц варился, как мет в подпольной лаборатории. 

Кларисса смотрела обиженно и печально. Кончик карандаша, который она вертела, был сгрызен, и почему-то это стало последней каплей.

– И прекратите грызть ручки, – сказал Ригальдо, раздражаясь от ее скорбного вида. – Вы не бурундук. И не эта женщина из фильма про пятьдесят оттенков. А я не ее озабоченный босс. 

Сказав это, он тут же подумал, что будь на месте Фортисью Люсиэла – и быть бы ему загрызенным насмерть.

Кларисса не стала его уязвлять – она просто обиделась. Протопала к двери, сопя, как паровоз, и уже там обернулась, сердитая и решительная:  
– Не покупайте пупсов из серии «Тру-бэби».  
– Почему? – на автомате спросил Ригальдо, покосившись на «смету». – Они... популярны.  
– Я знаю, у меня были такие, – Кларисса сердито дернула плечом. – Я тоже когда-то была папиной девочкой. А у этих пупсиков вот такенные причиндалы, – она сжала кулак, и Ригальдо вытаращился. – Выглядит просто ужасно. 

Она толкнула дверь и вышла с гордо поднятой головой.

***

Кларисса на него дулась, и дулась сильно. Может, с пятьюдесятью оттенками и бурундуком он все-таки перегнул?..

Теперь по утрам Ригальдо получал отчет и кофе строго как просил, без всяких попыток подложить ему рядом с чашкой пару домашних крекеров. Подставка для ручек топырилась карандашами, настолько остро заточенными, что каждым из них можно было выколоть глаз. Однажды Кларисса вошла, когда он вызывал по телефону электрика для установки безопасных розеток. Она никак не прокомментировала услышанное, но ее молчание было красноречивее всяких слов.

Прежде Ригальдо все это спокойно проигнорировал бы, но теперь, когда секретарша вроде как знала о его неудобном секрете, смотреть на ее насупленные брови было смешно и неловко.

Первые несколько дней он с подозрением приглядывался к местным болтунам, не просочился ли в офис какой-нибудь слух об адопции. Но то ли всем было глубоко наплевать, то ли Кларисса честно блюла его тайну, но сплетен он не дождался. Когда Люсиэла однажды чистосердечно сказала в присутствии Исли: «В другой жизни Сегундо стопроцентно был волком-людоедом, который питался деревенскими детьми», – Ригальдо окончательно удостоверился, что никто ничего не знает. Он хотел как-то поощрить Фортисью, но не придумал как, а потом забыл.

В пятницу у него была запланирована проверка завода деревянных комплектующих. Ганес молился на этот новый завод, как на святую Деву. Подкручивая седые усы, он без умолку всем расписывал, какие там модули и цеха, какие современные линии сортировки, какая оцилиндровка и какие божественные заготовки выходят с конвейера. У этого охуенного завода был только один недостаток – он находился у черта на рогах. Ригальдо подумал – и потащил с собой Фортисью как стенографистку и личную помощницу, с второстепенным намерением заключить перемирие.

Они поругались еще до выезда за городскую черту. 

Кларисса зачем-то пошла на ланч в кофейню, в которой в перерыве толкался весь Даунтаун. Ригальдо ждал ее в машине на улице, сердито барабаня по передней панели. Шел дождь; сквозь залитые окна было не разглядеть, что происходит в кофейне, но когда дверь широко распахнулась, Ригальдо увидел свою помощницу: она беседовала с очень красивой женщиной с длинными, гладко зачесанными каштановыми волосами. По сравнению с той голова Клариссы смотрелась лохматым гнездом.

Ригальдо, который не любил ждать, написал все, что о ней думает. Кларисса выбежала через минуту, сжимая оранжевую бутылку. В «Мустанг» она уселась сердитой и мокрой. Серая юбка задралась и облепила ее ноги, Кларисса безуспешно пыталась вернуть ей пристойный вид.

– Что значит «встречайтесь с друзьями в нерабочее время»? – наконец воинственно спросила она, цитируя его сообщение. – У меня перерыв! Вы же всегда отпускали меня на ланч в это время!  
– А сегодня сказал, что мы перекусим в пути, – буркнул Ригальдо, проскакивая под эстакадой. – Вы же знаете, когда мы куда-то едем, то обедаем вместе. У меня заказан обед на двоих на озере Челан.   
– Может, я не смогу есть то, что вы там заказали.   
– Это ваши проблемы, – отрезал Ригальдо. – Можно подумать, вы правильно питаетесь! Что это за мерзость?

Он кивнул на ядрено-оранжевую бутылку. 

– Это же натуральный тыквенно-апельсиновый сок! Хотите попробовать?  
– Спасибо, я воздержусь, – отрезал Ригальдо. – Вытрите рот, он у вас ярко-желтый. Этот ваш якобы сок – красители, ароматизаторы и лимонная кислота. Я разбираюсь в продуктах – по работе. 

Кларисса молча полезла в сумку и вытерла салфеткой лицо. 

По хайвею «Мустанг» летел, как волшебная птица. Дождь прекратился, Ригальдо открыл окно со своей стороны. Он не включал музыку, и был слышен только свист от скоростной езды. В салоне гулял упругий сырой ветер. Кларисса сидела на своем пассажирском месте, уткнувшись в рабочий планшет, как обиженный воробей. Ригальдо недобрым словом помянул Исли. Зачем тот навязал ему эту инспекцию? Лучше бы ехал сам, а Ригальдо проверял бы отчеты до посинения.

– Мне просто надо было срочно встретиться с мачехой, – вдруг произнесла Кларисса, продолжая пялиться в планшет. – Она сказала, это насчет Миаты. Я испугалась, что она снова хочет забрать ее в свой особняк. Я не могу ей отказывать, официально это она опекун.

Ригальдо не собирался ничего спрашивать, но на слово «опекун» он с некоторых пор моментально делал стойку, как борзая на фазана.

– Сестра живет с вами?   
– С нами, – Кларисса подняла голову, уставилась на шоссе. – Ой, то есть со мной... Сейчас только со мной...

Губы Ригальдо дрогнули. Он закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не брякнуть: «Да мне все равно, спите вы с нашим сисадмином или нет». На протяжении нескольких лет, с того момента, как О`Гвардиен так драматично рухнул на Фортисью со стремянки, Ригальдо был вынужден наблюдать из своего кабинета за их кошачьим романом – страстным, сопливым и глупым, имевшим возвратно-поступательную динамику. Они то сходились, то опять расставались, приемная Ригальдо регулярно наводнялась слезами. Придурочная сестра сильно снижала шансы Клариссы на крепкие отношения даже с таким дураком, как О`Гвардиен, но она все равно волокла ее за собой по жизни с упертостью маленького терьера. 

Вот и сейчас Кларисса шмыгнула носом. Ригальдо нахмурился. Только не снова. 

– Так что там мачеха? – быстро спросил он.  
– О, ничего страшного, – Кларисса отвернула крышку бутылки и сделала глоток. – Наоборот, она была очень мила. Вдруг пригласила меня на биотренинг по оздоровительному похудению. И соком вот угостила. Ну почему она не всегда такая хорошая...

Они надолго замолчали. Мимо проносились леса штата Вашингтон. Потом потянулись горы, цепляющие низкие облака. Кларисса пыталась притвориться, что работает на планшете, но быстро сдалась, свернулась калачиком и, кажется, задремала. В какой-то момент позвонил Исли, веселый и довольный, пообещал провести завтра целый день только вдвоем. Ригальдо, поглядывая на секретаршу, подключил гарнитуру и угукал на его фривольные шутки. Все, в целом, было неплохо, а потом на очередном серпантине Кларисса пошевелилась, мазнула по лобовому стеклу мутным взглядом и выпалила:   
– Остановите машину, меня тошнит.

Ригальдо зарычал – они были на сложном спуске. Впереди поворот, справа высокий склон, слева обрыв. 

– Смотрите на что-нибудь неподвижное! А в бардачке есть леденцы... и пакет.

Кларисса рванула на себя крышку с отчаянием утопающего.

По салону «Мустанга» ворохом разлетелись ленты презервативов.

«Блядь», – подумал Ригальдо, чувствуя, что краснеет – он, взрослый мужик. Кто виноват, что им с Исли до сих пор могло приспичить где угодно. Теперь весь салон завален гондонами. Почему Фортисью так часто видит его в глупом положении?

Впрочем, Клариссе сейчас было все равно. Ее безжалостно выворачивало в пакет. 

Через какое-то время все закончилось. Его несчастная секретарша вытерла мокрое лицо.

– Похоже, укачало, – сказала она тонким голосом. – Извините. 

Ригальдо покосился на нее, стараясь не очень-то отрываться от дороги: Фортисью выглядела плоховато. Вспотевшая, бледная, волосы прилипли к вискам. Прекрасно, блядь. Исли и так регулярно троллил его по поводу красного спорткара, в который Ригальдо влюбился, как только увидел, прохаживался по поводу манеры вождения и рекомендовал ставить вместо подписи хэштег #самыйбыстрый. И вот он наконец вусмерть укатал секретаршу. 

– Я буду вести медленно и постараюсь не дергать, – пообещал он и опустил все стекла. – Попейте пока. 

Машину заполнил прохладный горный воздух. Кларисса открыла свою бутылку и с наслаждением отпила.

По ту сторону гор, возле озера Челан, был прекрасный солнечный день – и никакого дождя. 

На территории завода Фортисью взяла себя в руки. Она повсюду таскалась за Ригальдо, прижимая к себе блокнот, и неожиданно вызвала горячий интерес среди челанских рабочих. Кларисса краснела под своей оранжевой каской, поглядывала на Ригальдо, явно не зная, как себя вести, а он не собирался протягивать ей руку помощи – это его не касалось. Ригальдо же по-настоящему увлек масштаб производства. Он осмотрел цеха, компрессорную, сушилку и выставочный деревянный дом и согласился с Ганесом, что покупка завода оправдывает себя на все сто. 

Потом до него дошло, что его помощница исчезла. Она нашлась за водонапорной башней – тихая и слегка побледневшая. Кажется, ее снова рвало.

– Фортисью, вы опять? – зашипел Ригальдо. – Где вас теперь укачало?   
– Простите, – ответила она таким же шепотом. – Этого больше не повторится. 

Но это повторилось, когда они покинули территорию. Едва Ригальдо выехал за шлагбаум, Кларисса резко попросила остановиться. Пока ее выворачивало в зеленую майскую траву, Ригальдо ждал в автомобиле, старательно не замечая веселья, с которым на них пялятся заводские охранники с КПП.

– Вам точно не надо в медблок? – с сомнением сказал Ригальдо. Кларисса устало выпрямилась:  
– А я там уже была. Посоветовали пить больше, но дробно, и дали драмимин. Я честно пью, – она потрясла бутылкой.

В молчании они доехали до городка Челан, в котором планировался обед. 

Бистро, в котором Ригальдо бронировал столик, оказалось довольно милым, с веранды открывался вид на желто-зеленые горные склоны и синее озеро. В воздухе остро пахло сосновой корой. Ножки и перекладины стульев были выструганы из тонких еловых стволов. На набивных спинках были вышиты сосны и олени. Все это в сочетании с «чертовски хорошим кофе» как-то неуловимо всколыхнуло в Ригальдо невнятную тоску по «Твин Пикс».

– Может, стоило заказать у них вишневый пирог? – в шутку спросил он, разглядывая еду и ревниво отмечая, что стейк прожарен не хуже, чем в его ресторане. 

Кларисса, едва начавшая приходить в чувство, посмотрела на стол и немножко позеленела.

– Спасибо, только я что-то не голодна. Должно быть, съела что-то несвежее за ланчем.

Ригальдо не удержался от шпильки:  
– Я говорил! Не надо было перекусывать в той кофейне!   
– Не надо было, – покладисто согласилась Кларисса и ненавязчиво пододвинула к нему нетронутую тарелку. – Хотя я люблю там обедать. Раньше как-то везло. 

Ригальдо пожал плечами. Ему пришлось расправиться с двумя порциями, пока Кларисса ходила в туалетную комнату. 

Ее не было очень долго. Вернулась она, прижимая к лицу ворох бумажных полотенец.

– Еще и кровь из носа пошла, – гнусаво пояснила она, высоко запрокидывая голову. – Какой-то дурацкий день. Извините.

Ригальдо почему-то живо вспомнил характеристику, которую дала его секретарше Люсиэла, и поморщился. «Проще убить, чтобы не мучилась». В чем-то Люсиэла была определенно права. 

Он расплатился, разом потеряв аппетит.

В машине Кларисса попросила включить музыку. Дорога снова бежала по горам, было сыро и холодно. Ригальдо глубоко задумался – сперва о заводе, потом об опеке. Социальный работник предупредил, что скоро могут потребоваться рекомендации от соседей, знакомых, родственников и коллег. Исли был полон решимости набрать самых лучших «голосов» – от Клэр до недавно назначенного мэра Сиэтла; недаром же Исли проспонсировал его предвыборную кампанию. «И Даэ попросим. Ты же с ним теперь на короткой ноге».

– Вы сможете выкроить мне послезавтра двухчасовое окно в расписании? – спросил он, думая, что хорошо бы сводить куда-нибудь Клэр и заодно провести свой родительский каминг-аут. А Лаки пусть посидит дома с младенцем. 

Кларисса не ответила, и он посмотрел в ее сторону.

Она как-то ухитрилась скорчиться на переднем сидении, положив одну ногу на другую, как если бы у нее очень сильно болел живот. Глаза смотрели совершенно бессмысленно, на лбу и над верхней губой блестел пот. И вся она была поразительно бледной, прямо-таки какой-то мучнистой бледностью. Рыжие волосы и ресницы казались приклеенной к белому лицу паклей, как у авторских кукол, на которых Ригальдо до отвращения нагляделся в интернете.

– Фортисью! – рявкнул Ригальдо и утопил в пол педаль тормоза. – Что у вас там за лекарство, почему не помогает?

Кларисса посмотрела на него дурным взглядом.

– Очень болит голова. И дышать тяжело.

«Мустанг» слегка занесло и выбросило на небольшую поляну. Кларисса тут же нажала на ручку и кулем вывалилась из машины. Встала на четвереньки, упершись руками и коленками во влажную лесную землю, и ее снова затрясло в сухих позывах.

Ригальдо отщелкнул ремень безопасности и вылез следом, на ходу доставая телефон. Проверил сеть и зло выругался: конечно, в горах связь пропала.

Второй раз он выругался, когда понял, что Фортисью рвет кровью. Это так остро напомнило ему день, когда папаша Смит впал в кому, что он задохнулся. Сел перед секретаршей на корточки и заставил ее поднять голову.

– На вашем месте я засудил бы потом эту кофейню, – он встряхнул ее за плечо. – А прямо сейчас мы вернемся в Челан и поедем в больницу. Садитесь в машину. 

Кларисса утерла рот и посмотрела на него сухими глазами. 

– Я не могу в Челан, – сказала она твердо. – У меня дома Миата.   
Ригальдо поморщился:  
– Бросьте. Такая вы ей все равно сейчас не нужны.

Ее рука в его ладони была холодной, липкой и грязной от земли. Ригальдо подхватил Клариссу за талию, помогая подняться. Она покачнулась и посмотрела вниз. Ноги у нее подкашивались, она обвисала. Ригальдо в жизни не думал, что можно так отравиться. Что они там, сибирскую язву в маффины подмешали? 

Вдруг Фортисью неразборчиво произнесла:   
– Полотенце.  
– Что?.. – Ригальдо придержал дверцу машины и думал, как бы ловчее засунуть секретаршу внутрь.  
– Положите полотенце. На сидение. Из меня течет кровь.

И потеряла сознание. 

Он звал ее, тормошил, щупал пульс и слушал дыхание, а после, озверев, шлепал по щекам, пока она не открыла глаза. Колготки между ляжками у нее были измазаны кровью. Из правой ноздри тоже текла тонкая, очень темная струйка. Ригальдо хотел ее стереть, но только размазал до уха. 

Он поднял Клариссу на руки, закинул на заднее сидение и погнал в сторону Челана так быстро, как только мог. 

Когда появилась связь, он позвонил в службу спасения. Ему обещали, что отправят машину навстречу. 

Потом он позвонил человеку, который был оплотом спокойствия в море творящейся ебанины. 

– Слушай: женщина, молодая, с кровотечением, – сказал он, глядя в зеркало заднего вида на свою белую как мел секретаршу. – Такое впечатление, что она просто разваливается на куски. Я такое только в фильмах ужасов видел. Что это, блядь, ты можешь мне объяснить?..  
– Беременная? – спросила Клэр. 

Ригальдо едва не съехал с обрыва.  
– Откуда я знаю!

Клэр долго молчала, потом произнесла:   
– Похоже на какое-то вторичное нарушение свертываемости.   
– И что мне делать? Я один на шоссе!  
– Следи за дорогой, – твердо сказала Клэр. – Сейчас это главное. Я уверена, ты сделал все, что мог.  
– Мистер Сегундо, – вдруг позвала сзади Кларисса. – Вы думаете, я умираю?..  
– Если вы сдохнете, я вас уволю, – отрезал Ригальдо. – На работе вы мне нужны живой.

Они пролетели железный мост через реку. По расчетам Ригальдо, их уже должны были встречать, но по встречной по-прежнему тянулись только длинные гусеницы лесовозов. Он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и занервничал еще больше. Кларисса выглядела безучастной. Подбородок у нее был в крови.

– Насчет той сметы и всего остального, – сквозь зубы заговорил он, чтобы ее подбодрить и отвлечь. – Простите, я психанул. Мы действительно собираемся взять из приюта девочку. Представляете? Дурь какая-то. Где я, а где маленькие девочки!

Кларисса пошевелилась и вдруг бледно улыбнулась.

– Если я в чем-то и разбираюсь, то это в маленьких девочках, – сказала она еле слышно. – Миата меня многому научила. Не бойтесь ничего. Вы очень хороший, мистер Сегундо.   
– Спасибо, агент Старлинг, – пробормотал Ригальдо. 

Ему не ответили. 

– Кларисса?.. Кларисса!..

Перед поворотом над дорогой нависли тяжелые еловые ветви. «Мустанг» проскользнул под ними – и Ригальдо с невыразимым облегчением увидел впереди красно-синие огни «скорой».

***

Около восьми вечера он стоял у обшарпанной двери многоквартирного дома на окраине, вертел в руках ключи с брелоком-сердечком и мучительно соображал, как же так получилось-то.  
Район был неблагополучный, полный наркоманов, а по соседству с не внушающей доверия стоянкой, где он оставил машину, прилепился целый палаточный лагерь бомжей. Ригальдо хотелось бы найти «Мустанг» по возвращении на своем месте, со всеми зеркалами и без царапин на корпусе, а для этого надо было уже перестать жевать сопли и выполнить данное ему поручение. 

Он, наверное, поехал крышей, когда соглашался, глядя в несчастные глаза Фортисью. Да что там, он совершенно точно был не в себе. 

Сперва медики хлопотали над Клариссой прямо там, у лесной дороги, под рев клокочущей под мостом горной реки: какие-то уколы, капельница, маска с кислородом. Она пришла в сознание довольно быстро и тихо отвечала на вопросы: что ела, что принимает, когда были последние месячные. На этом моменте Ригальдо отошел в сторону и сел на валун у обочины, но его почти сразу же позвали обратно. 

Кларисса плакала, когда ее пристегивали к каталке, и все тянулась к Ригальдо перемазанной в крови рукой. 

– Я никуда не денусь, – он осторожно пожал ее холодные липкие пальцы. – Поеду следом в больницу и подожду новостей. Вот ваша сумка, там телефон, я проверил. Звоните сразу, как...

Кларисса изо всех сил замотала головой. Мятый и грязный пиджак лежал на одеяле поперек ее живота, в сгибе правой руки торчала капельница, и Кларисса изловчилась влезть в карман пиджака левой. 

– Пожалуйста, – пробормотала она, глядя огромными отчаянными глазами. – Мистер Сегундо. Мне больше некого попросить.

Ригальдо не сразу понял, о чем она, а когда до него дошло, стал яростно отбиваться.

– Нет-нет-нет-нет, Фортисью, это очень плохая идея! Давайте... звоните соседям, друзьям и родственникам. У вас ведь есть этот, как его... бойфренд.  
– У меня никого нет, – Кларисса смотрела тоскливо и упрямо. Она закашлялась, сплюнула сукровичную слюну. – Только мачеха, но с ней нельзя связываться, она увезет Миату, и мне уже никогда не удастся вернуть ее назад.  
– А...  
– Сид ушел. Я уже и вещи его собрала.   
– Но мисс Год-Айсфилд!..  
– Она в Риме, в отпуске. Мистер Сегундо... Я никому больше не могу доверять так, как вам.

«Убью, – беспомощно подумал он, глядя на ее бескровное лицо на зеленой клеенчатой подушке. Ключи впивались ему в ладонь. – Потом, в офисе. Вызову к себе и устрою порку линейкой». 

– Убью, – повторил он вслух, и лицо Клариссы просветлело. Пока за ней не закрылись двери «скорой», она так и смотрела на него, как будто он на ее глазах превратил воду в вино. 

И вот теперь Ригальдо стоял перед дверями дешевой съемной квартиры, сжимая в одной руке ключи, а в другой – пакеты из супермаркета, и изнемогал от неловкости и беспокойства. Когда ключ наконец провернулся в замке, он почувствовал облегчение, хотя вторгаться вот так в чужой быт было непривычно и странно.

Прихожая была тесной и адски душной. Квартира на две комнаты выходила окнами на солнечную сторону, и к вечеру в ней словно аккумулировался жар. И это в мае, а что же будет в июле?.. Насупившись, Ригальдо прошел в гостиную и поднял окно, впуская воздух. Он настороженно обозревал выгоревшие обои, недорогую мебель, батарею кактусов на подоконнике. Акварели на стенах, наушники и приставки, коробки дисков, раскиданные отвертки, два ноутбука, фигурки каких-то аниме-персонажей. Со спинки дивана смотрел целый суд присяжных из плюшевого зверья, под ногами вились провода. 

«Гибрид будуара и серверной», – подумал Ригальдо и тут же напомнил себе, что это его не касается. Он тоже рос в малогабаритном доме, а Маргарет прожила в тесноте всю свою жизнь.

Он сделал шаг в сторону и чиркнул бедром о сушилку с развешенным бельем. И тут же был атакован тремя пестрыми кошками, вынырнувшими из ниоткуда и принявшимися обтираться об его брюки.

– Фортисью, блядь, – Ригальдо чертыхался и высоко поднимал ноги. – Предупреждать надо!

Не раздеваясь, он прошел в кухню, открыл холодильник и вытряс корм в миски под столом. Кошки с урчанием набежали и принялись жрать. Ригальдо плеснул воды им в поилки и выпрямился.

И обнаружил, что в лицо ему направлена вилка. 

– Ты кто? – высоким голосом спросила очень худая девушка. Сквозь прямые светлые волосы, завесившие лицо, нервно поблескивали огромные, испуганные голубые глаза. – Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Черт знает, откуда она появилась – беззвучно, как та кошка.

Ригальдо медленно поднял раскрытые руки, чувствуя одновременно растерянность и растущую злость. С некоторых пор он не переносил, когда психически неадекватные девицы наставляли на него острые предметы. 

– Ты, наверное, Миата, – сказал он, стараясь не сорваться. – Меня прислала Кларисса. Она в больнице, и сегодня ты будешь ночевать без нее. Хочешь поговорить с ней по телефону?..

Блестящая металлическая вилка не дрогнула. Ригальдо прикинул, как в случае чего будет ее отбирать. Если ударить сбоку по напряженной руке, все должно получиться. Миата в линялом гимнастическом трико, с длинными, белыми, как лен, волосами, казалась уязвимой и хрупкой.

Вот только Присцилла тоже выглядела уязвимой – до того, как нарезала Ригальдо, как мясо для карпаччо.

– Кларисса заболела, – терпеливо повторил он. – Но с ней все будет хорошо. Я не обманываю, она сама дала мне вот это.

Он показал брелок-сердечко.

В лице Миаты что-то сломалось. Вилка с неожиданной силой вонзилась в столешницу. Миата выхватила брелок и прижала к щеке с тихим стоном: «Мама!». Она опустилась на пол возле раковины и стала раскачиваться. Кошки мгновенно окружили ее и принялись мурлыкать и тереться.

Ригальдо ухватил вилку за ручку и с немалым трудом выдернул ее из стола.

– Хорошая девочка, – процедил он. – Вот так-то лучше. Кларисса сказала, что если тебя не усадить есть, ты останешься голодной. Как насчет пасты с овощами?..

Вместо ответа Миата выдула изо рта огромный пузырь жвачки. Он лопнул и розовой маской облепил ей подбородок и щеки.

***

В дверь позвонили, когда Ригальдо сливал воду со спагетти, остро чувствуя свою неуместность на этой потертой кухне. У Фортисью все было не так, как надо. Хорошо, что продукты он сам купил.

Кошки ходили у него по ногам, пели песни и всячески демонстрировали любовь к его брюкам. Может быть, чуяли Симбу, а может, мясную вырезку на столе. Миата ушла в комнату и включила канал мультфильмов. Нарезая свинину на тонкие ломти, Ригальдо слушал писклявые голоса из телевизора и вдруг поймал себя на мысли: «Когда Ребекка будет жить с нами, я не позволю ей смотреть эту тупистику». Мысль была такой естественной, что он почти растерялся. Вот это все, откуда оно само берется в голове?

Звонок заставил его нахмуриться. Он выглянул в гостиную, вопросительно посмотрел на Миату. Та ответила равнодушным взглядом. Она лежала на диване, покачивала ногой.  
Кажется, ей вбили в голову, что она не должна открывать дверь.

Ригальдо пожал плечами и ушел в кухню. Он тоже не собирался никому открывать. Это не его дом, не его соседи и гости.

В дверь коротко позвонили еще раз. Еще раз – несколько дольше. И пошли наяривать в смутно знакомом ритме. Ригальдо, нарезающий сладкий перец, дернулся и порезал палец.

Незваный гость, сука, выстукивал по звонку «Последний отчет».

Ригальдо пососал палец, сжал второй рукой нож, решительно прошагал к двери и распахнул ее.

Кнопку дрочил О'Гвардиен. Весь такой хмурый, собранный, в кожаной куртке, мужественный, как молодой пират.

– По голове себе постучи, – ласково сказал Ригальдо, закрывая собой проход, – так же громко.

Сид поднял на него глаза – и уронил челюсть на пол. Ригальдо мгновенно увидел себя его глазами. Взмыленного, уставшего, с ножом в руке, в синеньком фартуке Фортисью, в несвежей рубашке и сбившемся галстуке. 

Черт знает, что там пронеслось у О'Гвардиена в его красивой глупой голове, но он захлопнул рот, сглотнул и выдал:  
– Но вы же гей.

Ригальдо аккуратно закрыл дверь перед его носом. Спокойно отошел к плите, помешал мясо. Украдкой почесал одну из кошек под подбородком.

У него за спиной беззвучно появилась Миата. Немного постояла, а потом опустилась на стул и снова принялась раскачиваться.

Ригальдо плюхнул перед ней тарелку спагетти.

Глядя ему в глаза из-под волос, Миата сложила над тарелкой пальцы щепоткой и бросила на пол то, что удалось подцепить.

Солнце садилось, в кухоньке стало сумрачно. Ригальдо ногой отпихнул бросившуюся вперед кошку, поднял спагеттину и опустил в мусорное ведро.

– Если ты не будешь есть, то умрешь, – задушевно сказал он Миате и снова вернулся к двери, в которую отмерший Сид уже ритмично стучал ногой.

Когда он отпер замок, О'Гвардиен расплылся в кривой ухмылке:  
– А я уж решил, что у меня галлюцинации на почве работы.

Глаза у него были злые и ревнивые.

Ригальдо снова начал закрывать дверь, но Сид успел просунуть ботинок в щель:  
– Полегче. Я никуда не уйду без своих вещей.

Ригальдо задумчиво окинул взглядом прихожую. Под стулом действительно стояла синяя спортивная сумка. 

– Бери что надо, и до свиданья, – он посторонился, пропустил Сида в коридор. Тот проворно вытащил сумку из-под стула, забросил за плечо, но уходить не спешил. Он вытянул шею, стараясь заглянуть поверх плеча Ригальдо в гостиную:  
– А где Кларисса?

Ригальдо невежливо повернулся к нему спиной и ушел на кухню. 

Тарелка перед Миатой была пустой, правда, Ригальдо не был уверен, что спагетти не лежат в мусорном ведре. Он помыл и почистил сладкий перец:  
– Это съешь сейчас, а остатки на завтра, – он накрыл кастрюлю подушкой. – Они будут теплыми, тебе не придется ничего разогревать, если ты боишься плиты. 

Скрипнул линолеум. Сид остановился на пороге кухни. Он был без сумки, а к груди прижимал кошку. Настороженно осмотрелся, одурело моргнул, глядя, как Ригальдо ополаскивает посуду, и спросил совсем другим тоном:  
– Ну и что это все означает?..

По мнению Ригальдо, для того, кто, по словам Клариссы, «уже навсегда ушел», О'Гвардиен не слишком торопился. Он продолжал сверлить Ригальдо взглядом, и сумка его, насколько Ригальдо мог видеть, валялась на прежнем месте. Сид даже задвинул ее обратно под стул. Они еще немного поиграли в «гляделки». О'Гвардиен сломался первым:  
– Да что случилось-то?! 

В другой ситуации Ригальдо с удовольствием бы поиздевался над ним – он не был обязан отчитываться перед каждым сопляком, но у него не было времени, и он перебил закипающего Сида:  
– Черт с вами, слушайте.

Через минуту Сид немного сбледнул с лица, а через две трахнул кулаком о дверцу кухонного шкафа. Ригальдо переменил свое мнение о качестве местной мебели. Фанера была очень прочной. О'Гвардиен был дебил.

Юная Миата была очень странной.

Сид, шипя, ополаскивал руку под холодной водой.

– Пиздец какой! – агрессивно и в то же время жалобно выдал он. – Ебаный пиздец! Но почему она мне-то не позвонила?..   
– Да потому что вы не разговариваете, – внезапно поразительно внятно произнесла Миата. – Уже две недели. 

Повисло напряженное молчание.

Ригальдо снял фартук и аккуратно повесил на гвоздь.

– Меня ваши дела не касаются, – сухо сказал он. – У нее при себе есть телефон. 

Сид вымелся за дверь так стремительно, что с полки над мойкой свалилась губка для посуды. Из другой комнаты донесся его возбужденный голос, который говорил все более медленно и с все большими паузами.

Ригальдо посмотрел на Миату.

– А ты не такая уж глупенькая, – вынес он вердикт. – Иначе бы сестра не оставляла тебя днем в доме одну. Так, детка?

Миата посмотрела на него грустными голубыми глазами.  
– Излишняя забота – такое же проклятье стариков, как беззаботность – горе молодежи, – процитировала она печально. – Такая интересная книга. Вэ Шекспир.

Ригальдо уронил вилку, несколько охренев.

О'Гвардиен вскоре вернулся, решительный, как бойцовый петух.

– Короче, – он выпятил грудь. – Мистер Сегундо, большое спасибо за помощь. Я заберу Клариссу из Челана, как только ее отпустят. И за девчонкой присмотрю. Мы это... благодарны и не задерживаем.

Как бы Ригальдо ни хотелось уже завершить этот долгий день, он решил, что кто-то совсем обнаглел.

– Да ну, – сказал он бархатным голосом. – Думаешь, я оставлю постороннего человека с недееспособным подростком? Считаешь, это не доставит беспокойства ее сестре?

У Сида потемнели глаза.

– Я не посторонний. А она не подросток. Ей двадцать лет, между прочим. Ты вообще не выкупаешь, как мы тут живем. 

Ригальдо прищурился:  
– Мне, вроде, говорили, что они живут здесь только вдвоем.

Сид дернул углом рта и неожиданно мирно сказал:  
– Все-таки надо было бы пересчитать тебе зубы. Мы не на работе. Не уволишь. Повода нет.  
– Не уволю, – согласился Ригальдо, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Но выебу. Если напортачишь, обязательно выебу. Это я тебе как шеф Фортисью говорю.

Сид посмотрел на него ошарашенно. У него даже рот приоткрылся. А потом он неожиданно хлопнул себя по бедру и засмеялся: 

– А я ей сто раз говорил: не бери работу домой. А то твоя работа затрахает кого хочешь.

Ригальдо моргнул, прокрутил это в голове так и сяк. Господи, и за что Исли ценит этого фантастического дурака?..

– Как она сейчас себя чувствует? – спросил он уже из прихожей.  
– Лучше, – Сид моргнул. – Но врачи за ней наблюдают. Говорят, у нее почему-то плохо сворачивается кровь. 

Ригальдо подумал, что надо будет рассказать об этом Клэр.

– Еще она сказала, – медленно произнес Сид, когда Ригальдо уже выходил на площадку, – что очень благодарна, что вы ей так помогли. Что ей чертовски повезло, что вы оказались рядом. И что она вообще ужасно везучая.

Ригальдо обернулся: Сид стоял, опустив руки. Позади него, прижавшись щекой к шкафу с вещами, застыла Миата, а под ногами, задрав хвосты, крутились полосатые твари. 

– А я думаю, ей нужен небольшой отпуск, – негромко продолжил Сид. – Когда человек сильно устает, у него все валится из рук. Месяц назад ее едва не сбила машина, а пару недель назад рядом с ней на асфальте разбился горшок с землей. Упал с чердачного окна, срань такая. Мы с ней потому и поругались – она едва ползает на работу...  
– Две недели отпуска, – перебил Ригальдо. – Через две недели она нужна мне здоровой и бодрой. 

Когда он спускался к парковке, перед глазами все еще стояло бледное окровавленное лицо Фортисью.

***

– Вот скажи мне, о чем бы ты подумал, – заговорил Ригальдо поздним вечером в спальне. Он лежал головой на груди Исли и чувствовал, как та тихо вздымается от дыхания, – если бы услышал о человеке, который за месяц три раза чудесным образом избежал смерти?  
– Что кто-то обчитался детективов, – со смешком сказал Исли, и Ригальдо вздохнул: вот уж правда. – Ну, или что скоро будет еще один раз, четвертый.   
– Что? – Ригальдо напрягся, но тут Исли перехватил в темноте его руку и прижался губами к запястью.   
– Детка, притормози уже, это шутка. Просто я впечатлен твоими рассказами. 

Ригальдо подумал, что Исли прав. Когда он явился в рубашке с окровавленными рукавами и с головой, переполненной Фортисью, Шекспиром и заводом по комплектующим, Исли внимательно его выслушал, а потом завалил на диван и велел с него не вставать. Чего-то там сам приготовил, открыл вино и погрузил Ригальдо в кокон спокойствия.

На улице снова шел ночной майский дождь, негромко шелестел за распахнутым окном. Спальню до краев заполняла прохлада, густой свежий воздух, пахнущий этим дождем, лесом, хвоей и молодой травой. 

Голая грудь Исли была такой же прохладной, но под одеялом он был очень горячим. Он с закрытыми глазами целовал Ригальдо в запястье, будто ловил пульс, и от этого все внятные мысли утекали, как ручьи в лесное озеро.

Исли прошелся губами по коже предплечья, так, что все волоски на теле встали дыбом. Толкнул на спину и лег сверху, поглаживая по лицу, жарко поцеловал в губы. Ригальдо вздохнул, и Исли все понял правильно. 

– Устал?..  
– Ужасно, – честно сказал Ригальдо. У него не было сил даже обниматься. – Чувствую себя бесполезной улиточкой.

Исли фыркнул.  
– Будет тебе улиточка. Лежи, я все сам сделаю.

Он наклонился, оставляя на груди Ригальдо сухие поцелуи, и аккуратно прихватил ртом его левый сосок.

Ригальдо закрыл глаза и выгнулся, завел руки за голову. Исли трудолюбиво вылизывал его, играл с соском, то осторожно всасывая, то задевая зубами, от чего Ригальдо будто прошибало слабыми разрядами тока. Исли лежал на нем, тяжелый и голый, Ригальдо чувствовал, как шевелится у его бедра налившийся член. У него самого стоял умеренно вяло, но он все равно ехал крышей – от тяжести тела Исли, от его рук и языка, от ощущения колена, уверенно раздвигающего ему ноги.

Исли вдруг положил ему на губы кончики пальцев. Ригальдо приоткрыл рот, и пальцы скользнули внутрь. Ригальдо бездумно пососал их, провел языком по подушечкам.

Исли сполз ниже, погладил, заставляя развести ноги шире.  
– О боже, – Ригальдо скомкал одеяло. Исли не торопился, трахал его скользким от слюны пальцем. Палец ходил взад-вперед, описывая окружность, терся о стенки заднего прохода, вызывая сладкие потягивающие спазмы. Ригальдо ерзал от вибраций, которые это трение посылало ему в позвоночник. Поясница быстро покрылась мурашками, член распрямился, пачкая клейкой смазкой живот, и Исли тут же с готовностью насадился до глотки. Он облизывал его от мошонки до самой головки, мягко втягивал в рот яйца, засасывал напряженный ствол, и его губы сильно смыкались на головке, а горло издавало вибрации, когда Ригальдо поддавал бедрами, заставляя брать особенно глубоко. Ригальдо стонал, вертелся, поджимал пальцы ног, но Исли не прекращал его мучить, дергая и раскачивая пальцами из стороны в сторону, добавляя слюны языком.

– Улиточка сейчас просто взорвется, – прохрипел Ригальдо. – Если ты хочешь что-то еще, то давай!

Исли не стал ломаться, вытащил из зада мокрые пальцы и перевернул его на живот. Было слышно, как щелкнула крышка смазки, зашелестела фольга. Ригальдо укусил себя за кулак и поерзал, потираясь членом о простыни, и надеясь, что Исли не станет тянуть.

Он заметил – после того, как он согласился заниматься удочерением, Исли стал с ним осторожнее и ласковее, даже в постели. Как будто все время доказывал: смотри, я весь твой, я буду с тобой так же много и часто, как раньше. Будто назло ему, Ригальдо весь последний месяц хотелось пожестче, чтобы выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение – на социальную службу, на кризис еще не начавшегося отцовства, на свои непонятные боли в животе. Но вот конкретно сегодня он так заебался, что был не против полностью передать Исли инициативу. «О нет, совсем не против», – подумал он, когда Исли подул прямо на наколку на ягодице. После того безумного трипа Ригальдо хотел свести ее, но Исли ему не позволил: «Мне нравится, это так загадочно, как метка супергероя. К тому же она там, где о ней знаю только я!».

А теперь Исли наклонился и несильно укусил это место.

– А-а-а, блядь! – ужом закрутился Ригальдо, чувствуя, что сейчас позорно кончит, и рефлекторно раздвинул ноги.  
– Ты слишком откровенно думаешь о посторонних вещах, – пояснил Исли. Он сел на постели на корточках, подтянул Ригальдо к себе. «Давай уже», – успел подумать Ригальдо, а после уже не думал ничего. Он лежал на животе с широко разведенными ногами, беспомощный и заведенный, кусал подушку и сжимал ягодицы, а Исли плавно двигался в нем взад-вперед. Соприкосновение их тел было очень тесным, яйца терлись, член Исли давил на простату, и Ригальдо пытался считать секунды, но все равно чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Исли оперся напряженной рукой о кровать, Ригальдо повернул голову, увидел красивый рельеф мышц и вен – и испытал мгновенное острое чувство обожания и яростной любви. 

Оргазм был коротким и сильным, удивительно ярким для этого трудного дня.

– Ох, детка, – прошептал Исли, падая ему на спину мокрой грудью. Кончая, он едва заметно дрожал. Ригальдо отцепился от пропитавшейся потом подушки, нашарил на простыне прядь волос Исли и сжал в кулаке. Они долго лежали так, потом Ригальдо неохотно сел – надо было перестелить белье, не хотелось лежать на пятне спермы. Исли уже доставал сухую простыню. Когда они принялись в четыре руки заправлять углы, он повернул голову и фыркнул Ригальдо в ухо:  
– Хочешь, расскажу, чем сейчас занимается Сид О'Гвардиен? 

Ригальдо с трудом сообразил, про кого тот вообще говорит. Какой О'Гвардиен, при чем он здесь вообще?

– Дрочит на что-нибудь очень гетеросексуальное, – со смешком сказал Исли. – Чтобы развидеть сцену, в которой ты мог бы его выебать. Он мальчик креативный, с воображением. 

Ригальдо беззвучно рассмеялся. А, в самом деле. Надо же, как Исли зацепило то, что он брякнул.

– Тебя, что ли, так бешено завело, что я пригрозил его выебать?  
– А то, – шепот Исли согрел ему шею. – У меня, знаешь ли, тоже с воображением полный порядок. 

Они еще долго лежали в обнимку, прежде чем уснуть.

***

Во вторник к нему в кабинет заявилась недовольная Люсиэла.

– Нет, вы представляете? – она трахнула по его столу стопкой документов. – Закрыть ближайшую кофейню в самом начале рабочей недели! Да там весь «Нордвуд» пасется в обед. Как теперь жить-то?

– Господи, Люсиэла, – Ригальдо поморщился и отклонился в сторону – она так активно размахивала пластиковой папкой, что могла бы снести ему к черту ухо. – Вы что, тоже ходите в перерыв есть маффины? Я думал, вы питаетесь трупами врагов.

Люсиэла невежливо фыркнула и очертила контуры блузки, изобразив что-то смутно напоминающее ионическую вазу:  
– Я что, похожа на тех, кто покупает себе маффины? Я посещаю эту кофейню ради информации! – повторила она, сладострастно сверкнув зубами. – Где еще можно узнать все свежие новости. А теперь что? Все разбегутся по городу или будут грустно жевать сэндвичи в кабинетах! И все потому, что какой-то идиот вызвал туда санитарную инспекцию!

– Чего? – переспросил Ригальдо, открывая лесопромышленный дайджест. – Там что, тараканы?  
– Там якобы крысы! – отрезала Люсиэла, уперев руки в бока. – И кто-то из посетителей всосал пару унций крысиного яда! Теперь-то, конечно, они не откроются, пока не докажут, что чисты.  
– Отличное место! – не удержался Ригальдо. – В самый раз для делового ланча в трудный день! Так и вижу меню: ристретто с пестицидами! Фраппе с крысиным ядом! А я говорил Фортисью, не надо туда таскаться. Как хорошо, что…

Он осекся.

Не может быть!

– Что? – Люсиэла сделала стойку. – Что такое, мистер Сегундо? Что там с Фортисью?..

У этой женщины было фантастическое чутье. 

– Ничего, – он тряхнул головой. – Я просто сказал, что ее не будет, она в отпуске. Исли хочет, чтобы на это время вы вели и мое расписание тоже.

Люсиэла буркнула что-то очень нелестное в адрес его секретарши, а потом озарила приемную белоснежным оскалом:   
– Конечно, мистер Сегундо. Я ничего не имею против рабочего тройника. За доплату, – она перевернула ногтем лист в его органайзере: – Вот только мне непонятно, что означают пометки вроде «может назначат встречу с-с + р-ка, х-з??»

«Х-з» означало «хуй знает», конечно. Ригальдо ненавидел неопределенность, которую несли хаотичные звонки социальной службы. Ненавидел почти так же сильно, насколько боялся официальной встречи с «р-кой».

– На все пометки «х-з» ничего не записывайте, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо. – Это… корпоративная тайна. Я не могу объяснить.  
– Ясно, – пропела Люсиэла и подмигнула. – А вот у мистера Фёрста никаких корпоративных тайн нет. У него на это время стоит пометка «не забыть купить подарок».   
«Исли пидор, – думал Ригальдо, яростно листая каталог. – Люсиэла сороконожка. Как все это вынести? Скорее бы Фортисью оклемалась, раз она уже в курсе всего».

Кстати о Фортисью. Надо бы узнать, что случилось с его недоразумением.

«Надеюсь, это просто была ядреная кишечная инфекция, – думал он, набирая номер Клариссы. – Случайно сожрать крысиный яд было бы слишком даже для нее».

***

– ...о, это точно моя вина, мистер Сегундо. Не говорите никому, иначе коллеги съедят меня живьем. Врачи все время спрашивали, какие лекарства я принимала, – трещала Кларисса. Ригальдо не мог вставить ни полслова. На заднем фоне был слышен звук закипающего чайника, позвякивание ложки о край чашки и разноголосый кошачий ор. – Анализ показал, что у меня стала очень жидкая кровь! Мне даже делали переливание, потому что вся кровь из меня вытекла. Но я не принимаю лекарств. Я вообще-то очень здоровая!

Она включила музыку. Ригальдо против воли посмотрел на часы – одиннадцать утра. Видно, Клариссе было хорошо в отпуске. 

– Ну, а потом пришел еще какой-то анализ, и кто-то меня спросил, где я ела и что пила, потом они чего-то перепроверили и так оживились... И, в общем, сказали, что такое мог вызвать крысиный яд, потому что в нем варфарин, но вообще-то он очень полезный, даже есть такое лекарство от тромбозов... Вы знали, что людей лечат таким же веществом, каким травят крыс? Вот же ужас-то!..  
– Кларисса, – пробормотал Ригальдо, пытаясь остановить этот словесный поток. Мимо стеклянной стены его кабинета проследовала делегация бразильцев. Ригальдо прикрыл лицо ладонью, опасаясь, что у него на лице отражается не авторитетная значимость руководителя, а что-то вроде «уничтожить и радоваться».  
– ...и, в общем, они сообщили в санинспекцию; она проверит кафе в Челане и мою кофейню тоже...

Ригальдо немедленно оскорбился за свое придорожное кафе.

– Вы ничего не ели в Челане, – рявкнул он. – Вам к тому времени уже было плохо. Не дурите. Как вообще можно сожрать крысиный яд, вы что, ели с пола?   
– Нет, я с пола не ем, – безмятежно сказала Кларисса. – Может, он упал ко мне в чашку из какого-нибудь кухонного шкафа?.. Но вообще, мистер Сегундо, я не очень верю, что это случилось в кофейне. Крысиный яд обычно кладут под трубы и батареи, в подвалах, в туалетах и на чердаках... Вы случайно не знаете, никто не травил крыс у нас в офисе?

Ригальдо стало смешно.

– У нас тут нет крыс, – заметил он. – У нас только сороконожки, гиены, пираньи и крокодилицы...

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет заглянул Исли – очень взволнованный.

– Давай, собирайся, – объявил он с порога. – Нам наконец позвонили. Через сорок минут мы должны быть на игровой площадке в Парке Волонтеров!

«И конь, – мысленно докончил Ригальдо свою фразу, уже не слушая, что там в трубке бормочет Кларисса. – Плотоядный конь-динозавр». 

– Сейчас? – прошипел он, прикрывая динамик. – Собирались же вроде в среду! У меня через десять минут бразильцы, ты хочешь, чтобы они психанули и уехали?!..  
– Я скажу Люсиэле, пусть перенаправит их на кого-нибудь.  
– Так нельзя! Я сейчас не готов!

Тогда Исли решительно прошагал к нему, выдернул из руки трубку и нажал отбой. А потом развернул к зеркалу:  
– Посмотри на себя, – сказал он, обнимая Ригальдо за плечи. Даже голову, сука, склонил, улыбаясь обаятельно и виновато. – Ты всегда готов, детка. Уверенность и охуенность – наше с тобой все!  
– Слабоумие и отвага, – поправил его Ригальдо. Из зеркала на него смотрели два мужика в самом соку, с идеально повязанными галстуками и в стильных костюмах. Только у того, что справа, было такое лицо, как будто его везут на казнь. 

В животе появились знакомые рези. Да блядь. 

Ригальдо от чистого сердца позавидовал Фортисью. Он бы сейчас тоже, пожалуй, предпочел исплеваться кровью, лишь бы не ехать в парк Волонтеров.

Почему детей не заказывают по каталогу с доставкой. Привезли бы – и пусть бы уже дальше Исли сам разбирался. 

А еще было бы неплохо, если бы к ребенку прилагалась инструкция по эксплуатации.

***

– Я знала, что ты придешь! – заявила Бекки, ввинтившись головой куда-то Исли в подмышку. Из подмышки глухо донеслось: – Ты меня искал? Ты меня нашел?

«Нашел», – подумал Исли, которого почти вело от какой-то щемящей нежности.

– Ребекка, ты помнишь, о чем мы договаривались? – вклинилась куратор. – О том, как ты будешь себя вести? 

Исли погладил маленькую спину в клетчатой рубашке и твердо сказал, чтобы тетка отстала:

– Она сейчас успокоится. Мэм, все хорошо. 

На самом деле, было не хорошо, а намного лучше, и он боялся, что это счастливое хрупкое состояние лопнет, как мыльный пузырь. 

Вокруг носились дети, забирались на веревочную пирамиду и скатывались с горки, скрипели качели. Пахло горячим асфальтом и молодой травой. 

Куратор привезла Бекки в Парк Волонтеров на своей машине – первое официально одобренное свидание, которого Исли так ждал и к которому не успел подготовиться, даже подарок не купил. К счастью, девочка вела себя так, словно самый большой подарок уже получила – как только куратор отщелкнула ремни детского кресла, Бекки кубарем вывалилась из машины и молча рванула через аллею, как спринтер, а добежав до Исли, врезалась ему головой в живот. 

Он на руках донес ее до ближайшей скамейки, и вот теперь они сидели там вчетвером. 

День выдался не по-весеннему жарким. После ночного дождя парило, воздух был влажный и густой.

Исли дышал глубоко и медленно, чувствуя, как заходится сердце.

Он сидел, прикрыв глаза и подставив лицо солнцу, и оно грело его сквозь сомкнутые веки. Перед глазами плясали золотые и зеленые пятна. У него под боком возилось живое и теплое, время от времени впиваясь ему в ребра острым локтем.

Он не удержался, посмотрел вниз и подумал: так не бывает.

Бекки наконец выпрямилась и попыталась усесться «прилично», но не выдержала и минуты: поджала под себя одну ногу и принялась помахивать другой. Сверху Исли видел неровный пробор в туго заплетенных волосах. Косы угрожающе торчали в стороны. Исли дотронулся до одной и понял, что улыбается, как дурак.

Куратор заставила их всех представиться друг другу: «Меня зовут Бекки, мне четыре года», «меня зовут Ригальдо», «Меня – Исли», и все послушно тянули хором, как в кружке аутистов: «Приве-э-эт, Бекки!», «Приве-э-эт, Ригальдо!», и с точки зрения Исли, это должно было бы выглядеть глупо и неловко – вот только девочка не испытывала никакой неловкости. Как только куратор наконец отошла, чтобы поговорить по телефону, Бекки немедленно встала на сиденье с ногами и принялась болтать. Исли узнал, что в патронажной семье появился новый младенец, и это просто ужасно, он весь день плачет и пукает; что Колин, самый старший мальчик, тайком принес черепаху и спрятал под кроватью, но она выползла и ее пришлось отдать. Миз Вайзли сказала, что иначе ее могут раздавить ночью, когда кто-нибудь спросонья станет пробираться в туалет. 

– А ты будешь моим новым фостером? – без всякой связи с предыдущим вдруг произнесла Бекки, и обернулась, глядя на Исли в упор огромными прозрачно-голубыми глазами. – Моих прошлых фостеров, Тома и Лиз, убил взрыв. Миз Вайзли водила меня говорить про это к психологу, потому что Колин сказал, что на них упал потолок, и я спросила у психолога, как же их тогда хоронили, а она только попросила нарисовать картинку с большим облаком, и...  
– Нет, детка, – перебил ее Исли. – Я хочу быть твоим папой. Не фостером. Папой.

Бекки молчала, продолжая сверлить его своими глазищами, а потом очень тихо спросила:  
– По-настоящему? Чтобы не на время?  
– По-настоящему.

Он не успел среагировать: Бекки спрыгнула со скамьи и в каком-то молчаливом ажиотаже заскакала вокруг нее на одной ноге. Только тогда Исли отважился посмотреть в сторону.

Ригальдо сидел на дальнем конце скамейки, бесстрастный и неподвижный, больше похожий на строгого гувернера, чем на чьего-то отца. Его спина была образцово-ровной, подбородок вздернут, он держал сцепленные руки перед собой. Исли сделал глубокий вдох, увидев, как побелели костяшки пальцев. До него вдруг дошло, что, кроме приветствия, Ригальдо пока не произнес ни одного слова.

При этом он неотрывно следил за Бекки одними глазами, и по его застывшему лицу было не догадаться, о чем он там думает. 

– Скажи ей сейчас, – наконец произнес тот. – Ты знаешь, о чем я. 

Исли кивнул. Да, это он знал.

Бекки вдруг наклонилась, зачерпнула что-то на газоне и, развернувшись, бросилась назад. Она всей грудью навалилась на колени Исли и раскрыла ладонь:   
– Смотри! Какие большущие! 

Мокрые скользкие улитки в огромных коричневых ракушках разлетелись по скамье вместе с гравием и обрывками травы. Одна попала Ригальдо на полу пиджака. Бекки немедленно пискнула «Извините!» и принялась стряхивать мусор грязной пятерней. Ригальдо неуловимо напрягся всем телом и осторожно вынул ткань из ее рук.

– Простите, пожалуйста, – «правильным» голосом сказала ему Бекки и резко повернулась к Исли: – А ты не можешь забрать меня прямо сегодня?  
– Нет, детка, – вздохнул он. – Мы еще не получили специального разрешения.  
– А где твоя жена? – Бекки закрутила головой. – Она красивая? Она не будет против? Почему она не пришла?

Глядя в глаза Ригальдо поверх ее головы, Исли раздельно сказал:  
– У меня нет никакой жены, моя дорогая. Когда мы получим разрешение, у тебя будет два папы. 

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая скрипом качелей и голосами детей, прыгающих на пирамиде. Исли ждал следующих вопросов, но Бекки молчала, задумчиво утрамбовывая улитку обратно в ее «домик». Один раз она подняла голову и исподлобья посмотрела на Ригальдо – настороженно, как дикий зверек.

Ригальдо безмолвно покачал головой, будто говоря: я предупреждал, что может выйти хуйня. Куратор договорила по телефону и двинулась в их сторону – время встречи заканчивалось.

– Иногда так бывает, что в семье только два папы или две мамы. Когда ты пойдешь в школу, то увидишь много таких семей...  
– Я знаю, – важно сказала Бекки. – Я знаю одного мальчика, Нейтана, у него есть мама и папа, и есть еще одна мама, только она сидит в тюрьме! 

Ригальдо коротко фыркнул. Исли заторопился:  
– Нет-нет, детка, никаких мам в тюрьме. Просто два папы. Как два Кена, без Барби. 

Миз Вайзли остановилась на полдороги: ей что-то попало в обувь. Она споткнулась, а потом произнесла громкое «Фу!». Похоже, наступила на улитку. Бекки следила за ее прыжками со странным выражением лица и наконец спросила еле слышно:  
– А мне нельзя просто к тебе? Без никого? Ну пожалуйста!.. Я буду хорошо себя вести, обещаю!

Воображаемый «мыльный пузырь» лопнул, забрызгав Исли всю морду.

– Нельзя, – возразил он, страшась посмотреть в лицо Ригальдо. – Мы с папой Ригальдо должны быть всегда вместе. Как Бэтмен и Робин...  
– Как Бивис и Батхед, – процедил Ригальдо. – Господи, Исли, что ты несешь?!   
– Ну, как у нас тут дела? – куратор уставилась на них, как снайпер через прицел.

Исли ничего не успел ответить: Бекки схватила его за запястье мокрыми грязными руками. 

– А у меня будет два папы, – четко сказала она. – Как два Кена. Без Барби. 

Миз Вайзли смерила ее недоверчивым взглядом:

– Очень хорошо. Вы сегодня добились больших успехов. Но будет лучше, если пока ты станешь называть мистера Фёрста и мистера Сегундо по именам. 

Бекки опять наградила Ригальдо косым задумчивым взглядом, а он по-прежнему холодно смотрел на нее сверху вниз.

Потом они провожали ее до машины – куратор опять заставила их прощаться хором, как слабоумных. Когда автомобиль тронулся, Бекки на заднем сиденье прижала нос к стеклу. Исли помахал ей, и она тоже подняла растопыренную ладонь.

Ригальдо уже шагал прочь по аллее – все с той же идеально выпрямленной спиной. Исли догнал его, положил руку на плечо. Ригальдо изящно уклонился, обогнув лужу, в которой плескались голуби.

– Поговорим? – негромко спросил Исли, глядя ему в затылок. – Ты классно держался, но…  
– В жопу, – веско сказал Ригальдо. – В жопу все разговоры. Вы с ней друг другу нравитесь – мне этого достаточно.   
– Ригальдо.   
– Хватит, – оборвал его муж. – Поехали в офис: работа сама себя не сделает. 

Вечером, после возвращения домой, Ригальдо расстрелял в лесу целую коробку патронов.

***

В один из дней Ригальдо обнаружил у себя в приемной незнакомую женщину.

Женщина деловито шарила в ящиках Фортисью, перегнувшись через стол. На ней была темная, цвета густой крови блуза, обтягивающая бедра юбка, бордовые колготки и перчатки.

Ригальдо, застывший в дверях с ключ-картой от своего кабинета, уставился на красивый изгиб ее бедер, плавно переходящий в изгиб спины, и почему-то подумал о сырой говяжьей вырезке. Следом немедленно пришли мысли о ребрах, томленных с можжевельником, печени по-венециански и испанском супе из бычьих хвостов – вчера они с Анри, шеф-поваром, азартно орали друг на друга, обсуждая нововведения в меню. В споре, как водится, родилась истина, но даже ночью Ригальдо нет-нет думал о стейках.

Сейчас он проследил взглядом линию обтянутого юбкой крестца – и пришел в себя.

– Я могу вам помочь? – рявкнул Ригальдо. Незнакомка шатнулась в сторону и одарила его сиянием зубов.

Ее глаза закрывали очки на пол-лица.

– Прошу прощения, – она провела по губам кончиком языка. – Я просто искала степлер. Думала, может, возьму у Клариссы. Но если у нее нет, я возьму в другом месте. 

Ригальдо недоверчиво опустил взгляд на ее грудь. На ней не было гостевого бейджа. 

Огромный «Нордвуд», конечно, был еще тем муравейником, но он готов был съесть свой галстук, что эта тетка ему прежде не попадалась на глаза. Или нет, все-таки попадалась?.. 

Он совершенно точно где-то видел эти блестящие каштановые волосы, уложенные «голливудской волной». Подумав об этом, он напрягся.

«Нордвуд» в свое время от кого только не страдал – его пытались атаковать то промышленные шпионы, то «зеленые», то журналисты в поисках нездоровых сенсаций вокруг Блэкмэнов и Фёрстов, то ненормальные изобретатели с патентами на деревянные унитазы. Поэтому как вице-президент он не испытывал никакого сомнения в том, что любое подозрительное лицо должно быть задержано и передано охране. Как простой хам из Эймса он поступил еще проще – поднял руки и невежливо снял с женщины ее громадные темные очки.

Без них она смотрелась естественнее и моложе. Или нет. У нее было очень красивое лицо, но напрочь лишенное какого-либо очарования.

Все портили глаза паучихи.

– Хотелось бы увидеть ваш пропуск, – процедил Ригальдо. – Какое вы имеете право тут находиться? 

Женщина мило улыбнулась:   
– Простите, оставила сумку с документами в машине. Мэри Мэллоун, «Сиэтл Таймс». Я планирую статью «Частное лесоарендаторство: серые схемы заготовки, пилки и вывоза древесины, незаконный оборот лесных ресурсов»!  
– Вон! – взревел Ригальдо, тут же преисполнившись отвращения. – Мы таким не занимаемся! Поищите информацию где-то в других источниках, а не в столе моей секретарши! Как вы вообще сюда попали?..  
– О! Для такого офиса у вас удивительно беспечная служба безопасности. Стоило покрутить сиськами перед носом одного из младших сотрудников, как он сразу же меня пропустил. Должно быть, до сих пор справляется с эрекцией где-нибудь в туалете, бедняжка...  
– Должно быть, бедняжка просто никогда не видел столько силикона и не поверил своим глазам, – донеслось от двери. Люсиэла стояла на пороге, прекрасная, как богиня мщения. – Возможно, ему показалось, что ему снова лет пять, и мамочка привела его в парк попрыгать на надувной подушке-лягушке...

Журналистка смерила ее взглядом:   
– И кто бы говорил?

Люсиэла вскинула подбородок и выпятила грудь:  
– А что? Здесь нет ничего искусственного. Все натуральное, как случка львов в «Нэшнл Географик»!

Ригальдо решил, что, пожалуй, с него хватит.

– Мисс Сауз! – рявкнул он. – Выведите эту даму отсюда!   
– С удовольствием! – Люсиэла улыбнулась. Целую минуту они с гостьей мерились, у кого шире и ослепительнее улыбка, после чего Люсиэла распахнула пасть и «заглотила» противницу:  
– Думаю, мы можем вызвать шефа службы безопасности и попросить задержать эту даму до выяснения обстоятельств проникновения. Причем под проникновением я не имею ввиду контент Порнхаба, а всего лишь старое доброе воровство! И нечего трясти лифчиком. Шеф службы у нас кремень!  
– Я журналист, а не воровка! – Мэри-как-ее-там дернула плечом. – Вы не имеете права!  
– Ну да, а я сестра кармелитка, – Люсиэла фыркнула. – Ну как, мне звать охрану?  
– Не надо, я дойду.   
– Я провожу! – отрезала Люсиэла. – А вы, мистер Сегундо, оглянитесь вокруг. И если что-то пропало, вот хотя бы даже степлер, звоните мне, я тут же...

Гостья ее не дослушала: она круто развернулась и застучала каблуками по коридору. 

Ригальдо потер лоб. Вот бешеные бабы. Сороконожки, пираньи и рыбы-мечи. 

Ящик стола Фортисью все еще был приоткрыт. Ригальдо выдвинул его двумя пальцами, но не нашел явных следов обыска: умеренный бестолковый беспорядок.

На самом видном месте лежала коробка конфет. 

Ригальдо покачал головой: обжора. И аккуратно закрыл ящик: чужие слабости его не касались, пока не мешали работе.


	4. Chapter 4

– Сделайте с ним что-нибудь, или я за себя не ручаюсь! – навалившись на Исли в коридоре, рявкнул повар-француз. Официанты с любопытством косились на них, проносясь мимо с тарелками. – На моей кухне должен быть только один шеф! Я предупреждал, что не стану терпеть взбрыки этого офисного мальчика!.. 

Исли поднял брови, с интересом ожидая продолжения. За час до окончания рабочего дня в «Нордвуде» Ригальдо сбежал в свой ресторан – тут как раз начиналась вечерняя запарка. Исли приехал к нему, потому что тащиться за город одному не хотелось, к тому же дома все равно было нечего есть. Он ожидал найти Ригальдо за проверкой счетов, но администратор, таинственно улыбаясь, поманила его за собой в «святая святых». И там на него сразу же петухом налетел Анри.

Они стояли грудь в грудь, но Исли не возмущался, не пытался отодвинуться, хотя от шеф-повара сильно несло по́том, туалетной водой и кухонными запахами. Очень скоро раскрасневшееся лицо Анри неуловимо смягчилось.

– Я терплю только потому, что его муж – необыкновенно красивый человек! – вздохнул тот, неохотно отлепляясь, и невесомо провел широкой ладонью над лацканами пиджака Исли, будто отряхивая с них невидимый флер своего присутствия. За углом хихикнули, и Анри, повернувшись всем корпусом, грозно взревел:  
– Я не понял, кому там нечем заняться?!

Он наклонил голову и, как бык, ринулся в кухню. Оттуда донеслась затейливая брань сразу на нескольких языках. 

– И так бывает всегда, когда готовит патрон, – шепнула вынырнувшая из зала администратор. Она остановилась у стены, поправила сбившийся ремешок туфли. – Анри ревнует и нервничает, что тот что-нибудь испортит. А если мистер Сегундо все сделает правильно, он еще больше будет ворчать.

Исли подумал, что Анри, при всей своей внешней склочности, просто золото, а не мужик. Какой бы еще шеф-повар стал терпеть, что иногда владелец молча вваливается к нему в кухню, раскладывает свои ножи, расставляет банки со специями, вклинивается между поваром холодного цеха и соусье и пашет как заведенный? 

Ригальдо тоже нужно было отдать должное – он никогда не комментировал работу самого Анри и не брал на себя заказы с линии, чтобы не сбивать поваров. Он ожесточенно готовил только для своих личных гостей, в данном случае – для Исли, и тот был обязан потом все это сожрать.

Исли считал, что это маркер тяжелой степени стресса. В более легкой стадии Ригальдо хватало стрельбы в лесу.

Кажется, в ресторане уже тоже это поняли, только немного заблуждались насчет причин: думали, что патрон бесится из-за супружеской ссоры. Не зря же Анри начал свою пламенную речь с фразы: «Мне все равно, где вы его обработаете, хотите – в подсобке с бельем, хотите – у него в кабинете, только, прошу вас, сделайте это немедленно! Я ненавижу несчастных людей у своей плиты!»

Исли толкнул распахивающиеся в обе стороны двери и тут же отошел в безопасное место, чтобы не мешать. Увидел склонившихся над столами и конфорками поваров, поймал несколько быстрых улыбок и улыбнулся в ответ. Его здесь знали и любили. Он заметил, как один парень подтолкнул другого локтем, тот обернулся и сделал вид, что падает в обморок. Исли подмигнул этому засранцу.

Только один человек остался неподвижным. Ригальдо, в длинном полосатом переднике, из кармана которого свешивалось полотенце, стоял, как будто вросший в свое кухонное место – и херачил, херачил, херачил что-то огромным ножом. 

Исли оттолкнулся от стены, проскользнул к нему за спину, уворачиваясь, чтобы не зацепить кого-нибудь из парней, под звон посуды и перекличку: «Ростбиф готов!», «Столик на двенадцать человек только что заняли!», «Где этот ростбиф и телячий рубец? Мне они нужны прямо сейчас!», «Два сибаса и один палтус!», «Это для первого столика, забирай», «Ронни, где салаты?», «Четвертый столик: суп итальянский, один среднепрожаренный стейк». Не обращая внимания на чужие любопытные взгляды, он обхватил Ригальдо за талию и, никого не стесняясь, положил ему голову на плечо. 

Ригальдо даже не вздрогнул. Он сосредоточенно взбалтывал что-то венчиком. Исли попытался сунуть палец в желтую массу в миске и получил локтем в бок.

– Мир несправедлив! – провозгласил совсем рядом голос Анри. – Роскошные люди достаются любителям, которые случайно могут забыть, что после процеживания винно-эстрагонной смеси в желтки туда хорошо бы положить сливочного масла, а еще рвутся сами накормить своего красивого мужа!  
– Я не забуду, – прорычал Ригальдо, опрокидывая в желтки содержимое одуряюще пахнущей сковороды. – Следи лучше за своей гвардией, вчера опять была жалоба, что пудинг опоздал. 

Анри выругался. Когда он отошел, Ригальдо пробормотал:  
– Вот педик. Не ешь, если он тебе будет что-то тайком предлагать!   
– Мне не пять лет, – выдохнул ему в ухо Исли и все-таки сунул палец в миску и быстро облизал. Это он зря. От концентрации чеснока, перца и эстрагона у него перехватило дыхание.  
– Что это?..  
– Острая комбинация беарнского и чимичурри. Моя модификация.   
– Ебаное любительство!.. – вздохнул где-то вдали Анри.

Исли хмыкнул. 

– Он вообще в курсе, что это ты ему платишь?  
– В курсе, – Ригальдо снял со сковороды скворчащий стейк и нарезал ломтями, осторожно приправил соусом. Исли засмотрелся, как истекает соком сочная мякоть. Ригальдо понизил голос:  
– Я решил, что не это будет решающим в нашем противостоянии. Я просто веду преподробнейший учет того, сколько порций он может получить из сырья, слежу за вторичной переработкой обрезков и за тем, как он утилизирует отходы. А как только у меня на руках будут факты, что он что-то спускает на тормозах, я нагну его над этими списками и отымею дайконом. Но надо отдать ему должное, пока он справляется... – он передал тарелки на раздачу. С той стороны донеслось: «Куда это, босс?»  
– В мой кабинет, Пабло, – Ригальдо вытер руки, устало повесил полотенце на ручку и потянул Исли за полу пиджака. – Пойдем, а то ты тут в чем-нибудь вымажешься.  
– Ну вот, будто солнце зашло за тучу!.. – услышал Исли экзальтированный стон.

***

В причине, по которой Ригальдо все глубже зарывался в работу, разрываясь между «Нордвудом» и рестораном, подрываясь на звонки своего управляющего в любое время и нервно контролируя все – от ремонта засорившегося стока до проверок персонала миграционной службой, Исли не сомневался – и знал, что Ригальдо не станет ее обсуждать.

Дело, конечно, было в ребенке – точнее, в полной неспособности Ригальдо общаться с детьми. 

Они были на «родительских встречах» уже трижды, и Исли был вынужден констатировать: не все идет так, как он себе представлял. Ригальдо и Бекки по-прежнему относились друг к другу с настороженностью обитателей зоопарка. Это проявлялось даже тактильно – Исли заметил, что, в отличие от него, его муж никогда не брал девочку за руку, не гладил по голове, не сажал на колени. Бекки, казалось, тоже не очень хорошо понимала, какую функцию несет «второй папа»; однако в ее голове накрепко засело, что без «второго папы» не будет ни Исли, ни нового дома, – не будет вообще ничего. При этом Исли не считал, что Ригальдо совсем не интересуется девочкой – тот очень внимательно присматривался к ней на этих встречах, и иногда его лицо становилось очень напряженным, как будто он конспектировал про себя ее речь, но все, что он мог сказать сам, было из серии: «У тебя развязались шнурки», «Сперва доешь то, что в тарелке» или «Я попрошу салфетки, надо вытереть руки». 

Все эти дни Исли играл с ней за двоих.

Его никто никогда не учил этому, все как-то само получалось. Куратор с удивлением говорила, что «мистер Фёрст, должно быть, прирожденный психолог»; Исли не был с ней согласен – он ни черта не знал о детской психологии, как и о разных других «логиях». Ему просто было интересно играть с Бекки, и он развлекал ее – как мог.

Все было хорошо, а на третьей встрече, которая была назначена в развивающем центре, одна из воспитательниц отозвала Исли расписаться в документах, добавив: «Ну а с ребенком пока поиграет мистер Сегундо». 

Исли только успел подумать, что понятия «мистер Сегундо» и «поиграть» сомнительно сочетаются друг с другом, как перед его носом закрыли дверь комнаты. Последнее, что он увидел – это распахнутые в ужасе глаза Ригальдо, который мотал головой: «Нет-нет-нет!».

Расписываясь в огромной стопке бумаг, Исли был готов ко всему: к детским слезам, непониманию, ну или к какому-нибудь тупому чуду, в духе Диснея. К чему они с куратором совершенно не оказались готовы, так это к тому, что, вернувшись в игровую комнату, они увидят там одного Ригальдо, растерянного и бледного, который скажет:  
– Вы не поверите, но она попросила меня сосчитать до тридцати, и… ее нигде нет.

Поднялся переполох. Куратор бросилась заглядывать за шкафы и за кресла, кто-то принялся звать Бекки, кто-то отправился смотреть, не выскользнула ли девочка к лифтам. Исли прошелся вместе со всеми по комнатам, в которых занимались другие дети, а потом рванул вверх створку подъемного окна в туалете. 

Бекки сидела в углу металлической пожарной площадки, обняв коленки, тихая и довольная. Далеко под ней в переулке толкались машины, играла музыка, сильно пахло жареной рыбой.

– Я так и думала, что никто больше не догадается! – радостно заявила она, когда Исли вылез на площадку и на руках передал ее воспитательницам через окно, как кота. – Я так люблю прятки! А тот папа так меня и не нашел!..

«Тот папа» стоически промолчал. Куратор и психолог наперебой радовались, что с ребенком все хорошо, а на щеках Ригальдо горели алые пятна. Исли постарался увести его как можно скорее.

Психанул он уже дома. Напрасно Исли пытался сказать, что ничего страшного не произошло – Ригальдо тыкал ему пальцем в грудь и орал, что он, мать его, никогда не умел играть, и нельзя ли ему быть тем из отцов, который приходит с работы и ложится с планшетом?

Исли согласился не колеблясь, и к этой теме они больше не возвращались. Вот только Ригальдо все равно ходил мрачный. Исли не знал, в чем дело – во внутреннем перфекционизме или в чем-то более личном. Со злосчастного свидания прошло уже четыре дня – а тот все злился, нервничал и работал, работал, работал, как будто «вошел в цикл», чтоб его. Исли был готов играть по любым правилам, лишь бы вывести его из этого состояния – до того, как кто-нибудь из них чокнется.

***

В кабинете Ригальдо официант ловко накрыл на стол, отыскав место между бухгалтерскими книгами, стопками журналов по пожарной безопасности и подшивками санитарных норм. Ригальдо, повалившийся в огромное кресло, мотнул головой:   
– Ешь.

Исли кивнул, выжидая, пока за Пабло закроется дверь. Едва это произошло, как он запер дверь, решительно обошел стол, переступил через длинные ноги Ригальдо и сел к нему на колени – лицом к лицу. 

Ригальдо прерывисто вздохнул и откинулся назад. Исли навалился на него, положил руки на плечи:  
– Детка, не хочешь взять небольшой отпуск? Мне кажется, ты немного устал.

Он не переодевался после работы, а Ригальдо сменил офисный костюм на джинсы и светлую рубашку. На кухне он был в длинном фартуке и нарукавниках, а в кабинете снял и то и другое, но воротник на рубашке был расстегнут, и Исли видел, что шея Ригальдо блестит от пота – еще не остыла от жара плиты. 

Он примерился чмокнуть сбоку эту потную шею, но Ригальдо уперся ладонью ему в грудь. 

– Про отпуск тебе кто-то посоветовал, или ты сам придумал?

Исли вздохнул про себя: не прокатило. Ригальдо продолжал смотреть на него исподлобья, потом сдул челку и хмуро сказал:   
– Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты все это съел.

Он потянулся к столу, щедро обмакнул ломтик мяса в свой модернизированный соус и веско добавил:  
– В отпуск я не пойду, он меня вконец доконает. Работа сейчас единственное, что держит меня на плаву. 

Исли хотел возразить, но Ригальдо выразительно поводил у него перед носом куском мяса, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушно наклониться вперед. 

Стейк был хорош – нежирный и нежесткий, прожаренный ровно так, как ему нравилось, с поджаристой корочкой, а внутри истекающий соком. Ригальдо держал его двумя пальцами, и когда Исли впился в кусок зубами и мотнул головой, чтобы оторвать, сок брызнул на запястье, но Ригальдо даже не поморщился. Исли отважно прожевал, отметив про себя, что соус, конечно, ядреный, но, в общем-то, ничего. Хотя Анри, конечно, порвало бы на фейерверки, если бы только попробовал это изобретение.

Когда он расправился с одним куском, Ригальдо без слов взялся за следующий и молча вложил ему в рот. Исли насмешливо жевал, глядя ему в глаза, и сделал знак, что соуса можно было бы и побольше. Когда Ригальдо зачерпнул этот самый соус – просто так, по-плебейски, пальцем, – Исли втянул палец в рот и тщательно облизал. Кадык на шее Ригальдо дернулся, а глаза сузились. Исли выпустил его палец с громким чмоканьем и облизнулся.

– Это очень круто, – сказал он, наконец отдышавшись от эстрагона и перца. – А что будет, когда я доем?..

Ригальдо тщательно вытер салфеткой руки, потянулся к тому клочку свободного места на столе, которое Пабло для них сервировал, и ухватил приготовленную бутылку:  
– Глупый вопрос. Тогда мы начнем пить.

К концу бутылки, которую они выхлебали из горла, Исли почувствовал, что уже достаточно разогрет. Он время от времени начинал съезжать с колен Ригальдо, рывком придвигаясь ближе, чтобы не свалиться, и на очередном рывке почувствовал, что в пах ему упирается твердый бугор. Тогда он вытер рот и, взяв лицо Ригальдо в ладони, склонился к нему и сказал почти в самые губы:  
– Твои подчиненные настоятельно просили разобраться с твоими тревогами. Так вот, я готов. 

– Вот хуесосы, – буркнул Ригальдо, взявшись за его галстук. – Это не ругань, а констатация. Нигде не видел столько озабоченных парней, как на нашей кухне. Я знаю, это все Анри, это он подобрал себе такую команду. Спорим, они там сейчас обсуждают, чем мы тут занимаемся?  
– Ну что ты, – ухмыльнулся Исли, с силой ерзая по его бедрам и то и дело задевая стояк. – Когда им обсуждать, если они не отходят от плиты?  
– Вот за готовкой и треплются, – Ригальдо все-таки распустил галстук и зашвырнул в угол, потащил с плеч Исли пиджак. – Анри не нравится, когда я спускаюсь в кухню, это видно. Он был бы рад, если бы я не совался дальше этого кабинета. Но твое присутствие что-то делает с ним, у него даже рожа становится светлее. Как будто он мысленно дрочит на тебя прямо над своим особенным оссобуко с сельдереем…

Его рука словно невзначай легла на член Исли, прямо поверх вздыбившихся брюк. Тот выдохнул через нос – в паху мгновенно все свело от напряжения, и в голове не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме одной – как бы скорее разложить Ригальдо прямо здесь, в кабинете. Воткнуть его носом в стол или перекинуть через подлокотники.

Он любил, когда Ригальдо бывал такой – злой и наэлектризованный возбуждением. 

– Так что? – спросил тот, сильнее сжимая его член. – Что там предусматривает психотерапия от моего шеф-повара, Исли? Что он тебе подсказал?

– Он не рискнул бы, – шепнул Исли, расстегивая на нем джинсы. Он пробрался ладонью под рубашку, провел вверх по твердому голому животу и груди, легонько щелкнул ногтем сосок. Ригальдо чуть вздрогнул, но попытался вернуться к разговору:  
– Херня. Уверен, он и сейчас думает, как мы здесь жарим друг друга… Славно так жарим, аж брызги летят…

Ригальдо коротко и бездумно облизнулся. Этого Исли уже не выдержал – ухватил за отвороты воротника, сильно дернул к себе и жадно засосал его рот – вкус у поцелуя вышел острый и яркий. Они терзали друг друга поцелуями, раскачивались в кресле вперед-назад, хватаясь за плечи и сдавливая ребра, так, что трудно было дышать. Кожаное кресло под ними скрипело при каждом движении. Рука Ригальдо спустилась по спине Исли, пробралась под ремень брюк и влезла в трусы. Исли непроизвольно выгнул спину. Ригальдо всунул пальцы между ягодиц и гладил там, нажимая настойчиво и нахально. Стоило признать – на кухне пальцы у него стали очень ловкие.

– Хочешь так?..

Исли спросил это прежде, чем понял, что на самом деле не очень-то настроен быть снизу. Хотя…

Ригальдо сильно сжал его ягодицу, а потом быстро вытянул руку.

– Нет, – он тряхнул волосами. – Не сейчас.

Он уперся в подлокотники кресла, понуждая Исли встать, и выпрямился сам. Они на мгновение застыли друг напротив друга, раскрасневшиеся и заведенные; Исли придерживал расстегнутые брюки, из-под свободной рубашки Ригальдо торчал возбужденный член. Исли поймал жадный, злой взгляд, обращенный ему в пах, и понял, что больше не может играть в эти игры – ему просто хочется выдрать Ригальдо так, чтобы ходил циркулем.

Что он и сделал, кинув Ригальдо животом на столешницу, небрежно распихав бухгалтерию и сдвинув тарелки к самому краю – жалобно звякнула свалившаяся вилка. Ригальдо, вцепившийся в стол, дышал рвано, – при этом его белый зад выглядел чертовки соблазнительно. Исли прижался, поводил членом между ягодиц, потом отодвинулся, полюбовался на длинные ноги над спущенными джинсами. Как там на кухне говорили – блюдо от шеф-повара? Задравшаяся рубашка открывала крепкие мышцы, поджавшуюся мошонку, нескромно темнеющее отверстие с неплотно сомкнутыми краями. Ригальдо напрягал спину, неловко ерзал, пытаясь пристроиться так, чтобы столешница не давила на член. 

– Что ты там возишься, смазка внизу, в ящике… – донесся сердитый скрежет. Исли криво усмехнулся: кто-то сейчас не в том положении, чтобы еще возникать. Он выдавил смазку и шлепнул скользкой головкой по выставленной напоказ дырке, вызвав ее рефлекторное сокращение. С губ Ригальдо сорвался короткий, какой-то просительный стон, а следом – возмущенное неразборчивое бормотание, и Исли не стал больше тянуть: подался вперед и надавил головкой на вход, дурея от знакомого ощущения, а потом разом вогнал до конца. 

Ригальдо судорожно вздохнул и уронил голову. Пялить его, вот такого растрепанного, раскрытого, поставленного в откровенную позу, в то время как внизу суетится подчиненный ему персонал, было безумно приятно. Какая там, в жопу, стрессотерапия, думал Исли, вцепившись до синяков в эту самую задницу и раскачиваясь над ней, сдавленно постанывая, дело в том, что он хочет, хочет, хочет этого «мистера трудоголика» так, что у него перед глазами плывет. Ребенок – это отлично, бизнес – тоже хорошо, но Ригальдо важнее всего на свете. Это его семья. Это его ненормальный муж.

Ему было горячо и так хорошо, что почти больно – внутренние стенки судорожно сжимались, и Исли вело от того, как Ригальдо просил – быстрее, резче, а теперь так, та-а-ак, да-а; он слушал эти команды и двигался, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сделать больно и грубо, не сорваться в какой-то совсем животный ритм. Ему показалось, что оргазм вот-вот наступит, и он притормозил. «Не останавливайся», – прохрипел Ригальдо, повернув к нему красное, мокрое лицо. И Исли снова начал трахать его по-настоящему, держась обеими руками за бока, вбивался мощными равномерными ударами. Ригальдо сжимался на нем, крутил задом, постанывал и, кажется, даже не дрочил себе – просто не мог оторвать побелевшие пальцы от стола. Под самый конец Исли вытянул член и обвел пальцем покрасневшую, ставшую очень чувствительной дырку. Ригальдо вскрикнул и выгнулся, как будто его ударило током – и Исли тут же навалился на него, облапил, вслепую вламываясь уже в предчувствии близкого оргазма. Его почти сразу скрутило жарким, болезненным спазмом, волна удовольствия прокатилась по всему телу, заставила передернуться, тяжело и сладко запульсировала в паху. Кончая, Исли рычал, уткнувшись лицом в волосы Ригальдо и шарил по мокрой от пота груди, а тот стонал, насаживаясь на член, который еще какое-то время оставался достаточно крепким, – так, что Ригальдо хватило сил кончить на нем, пока Исли додрачивал ему, слушая, как музыку, бессвязное бормотание.

Потом они хаотично лежали в кресле друг на друге, как две потрепанные жизнью морские звезды. «Ты знаешь, что Анри умеет варить суп из этих тварей? – пробормотал Ригальдо, когда Исли поделился с ним этой ассоциацией. – С женьшенем, шиповником, гребешками, китайскими ягодами и рисовым вином? Хочешь, закажем?..» Исли, содрогнувшись, сказал, что нет, он как-нибудь перебьется. Ему бы что попроще, без китайских сорняков и экспериментальных перченых соусов. «Ну да, тебе лишь бы бургеры жрать вместе с Лаки», – сладко зевнул Ригальдо, и тут же потянулся и поцеловал его в нос. Исли безмолвно прижал к себе его голову.

– Так как насчет отпуска? – спросил он, когда, причесанные и приглаженные, они спускались по черной лестнице, под хихиканье встречных официантов. Даже сам Анри высунул из подсобки свой огромный французский нос и показал Исли большой палец – видимо, ползаведения слышало, как они с Ригальдо орали. 

Ригальдо, вызывавший им такси, поморщился, не отрываясь от экрана телефона. 

– Отправим тебя развеяться, – не отставал Исли, подавая Анри знаки, чтобы исчез. – Как ты любишь. Исландия – Северная Норвегия – Шпицберген…  
– Какой еще Шпицберген, у нас встреча с куратором в среду, в четверг – проверка условий жилья, а в пятницу – «родительское» свидание с девочкой. 

Ригальдо сказал это с таким обреченным спокойствием, что Исли осталось только вздохнуть.

***

В понедельник Фортисью вышла на работу с огромным фингалом.  
– Какого черта? – Ригальдо, мазнувший взглядом по лицу секретарши, не удержался и выбрался из-за стола, и ухватил ее за подбородок, поворачивая лицом к панорамному окну. Кларисса стояла, послушно опустив руки и жмурилась от света правым глазом. Левый у нее заплыл и выглядел багровым даже под слоем косметики, которой она безуспешно обмазала лицо.

– Ничего не хотите мне объяснить?  
– Простите, – она переступила с ноги на ногу. – Я знаю, это не очень-то соответствует принятому в компании стилю...  
– Да это ничьему стилю не соответствует, – буркнул Ригальдо, разглядывая ее асимметричное лицо. – Как вы собираетесь работать? А я еще хотел взять вас на международную выставку ASFW...   
– Когда? – жадно спросила Кларисса.  
– Через неделю.  
– Через неделю он уже будет желтый, – отрапортовала она и как-то очень ловко выскользнула из его рук. – Я мазью лечебной помажу. И на ночь лед приложу. Я хочу с вами поехать, мистер Сегундо – мне нужно копить баллы на премию.

Она отошла к столу и принялась разбирать бумаги.

– Фортисью, – позвал Ригальдо после долгой паузы. – Да мне плевать на цвет синяка. Кто это сделал?

Кларисса продолжала возиться с бумагами, не поднимая головы.

– Вы что, подрались с О'Гвардиеном? Или опять уронили на себя мебель?

Она рассмеялась – на удивление легко, а потом махнула рукой.

– Да так. Это случайно вышло. Сид даже не знает. Я, если честно, немного боюсь ему показываться. 

Она задумалась и прижала к груди папки, а потом энергично встрепенулась:  
– Не отдавайте никому эту поездку. Я буду в порядке, вот увидите. Я и так засиделась в отпуске... Надо входить в работу...

Ригальдо пожал плечами. Желание заработать на премию – это он понимал.

Он отошел от окна. Кларисса направилась к двери и уже там неожиданно произнесла:  
– Мистер Сегундо?  
– М-м.  
– Спасибо большое. Я знаю, что кто-то оплатил лечение – то, что не покрыла страховка... И спасибо за то, что вы тогда съездили к нам домой...

Ригальдо немедленно разозлился, потому что совсем не рассчитывал, что Фортисью узнает о том, что он оплатил счет за неотложную помощь. 

– Слушайте, вы чего, владеете временным карманом? – рявкнул он, круто разворачиваясь к ней. – Откуда у вас столько времени, чтобы стоять тут и болтать? Эти документы давно надо сдать юристам! 

Клариссу пулей вынесло из приемной. 

– Простите!.. – донесся ее затухающий крик.

Весь день Ригальдо гонял Клариссу без всяких поблажек – хочет работать, значит, пусть будет максимально полезной. Перед обедом к нему прокралась Люсиэла и сладко спросила, что он думает насчет имиджа своей помощницы. К этому времени Кларисса уже посветила багровым «фонарем» на всех этажах. «Я думаю, что это непредсказуемые издержки рабочего процесса, – сказал Ригальдо не моргнув глазом. – Мы с Фортисью так снимаем напряжение, разве вы не знали? Запираемся в оранжерее под крышей и боксируем». 

Люсиэла ушла от него с очень сложным лицом.

Потом думать о херне стало некогда – Исли улетел на три дня во Флориду, а на стол Ригальдо лег отчет аудиторской проверки в одной из подчиненных «Нордвуду» организаций. Ригальдо изучал его до позднего вечера, в промежутках между встречами и приемом посетителей. Проверка выявила много нарушений. Нетрудно было решить, кто и как должен за это ответить, а вот как исправить ситуацию – это Ригальдо только предстояло понять.

Когда небо за окном затянулось тучами, а половина помещений на этаже опустела, у него уже чертовски болела голова.

Кларисса возникла рядом совсем бесшумно. На ней был залитый дождем уличный плащ, к груди она прижимала какие-то папки. Ригальдо тупо посмотрел на плащ, потом – на часы. Он совсем забыл, когда и куда мог посылать секретаршу в такое время. 

– На производство, – она тихо положила перед ним документы. – У них курьер сломал ногу. Я встретилась с ним по дороге в больницу, он мне все передал.

Ригальдо потер лоб. Он так устал, что даже не соображал, какое именно производство.

– Спасибо, я посмотрю. Вы можете быть свободны. Вот только...  
– Да?  
– Сделаете мне кофе?

Кофе Кларисса не принесла. Вместо этого перед ним на подносе появились сэндвич, вода и аспирин. Ригальдо хотел разворчаться, потом подумал: «А, плевать», – и закинул в себя таблетку. В нем действительно уже плескалось столько эспрессо, что еще одна чашка просто выплеснулась бы из ушей. 

Кларисса бесшумно прибирала развал, который он устроил на рабочем месте. Ригальдо молча наблюдал за ней, жуя сэндвич.

– С чего вы взяли, что мне нужно лекарство? – спросил он, от головной боли почти не чувствуя вкуса, как будто жевал трехслойный картон. 

Кларисса как-то беспомощно пожала плечами.

– Есть вещи, которые я просто знаю, и все. Как вы морщитесь, когда у вас болит голова. Как вы шарите по столу, когда не можете найти факсимиле. Какое у вас лицо, когда звонит мистер Фёрст. Я даже знаю, в какое время года линяет ваш кот, – это она произнесла, нахмурив брови, и провела рукой по пиджаку Ригальдо, весь день провисевшему на спинке кресла. Растерла в пальцах шерстинки песочного цвета. 

Ригальдо прикрыл глаза. Черт, время. Голодный Симба его просто сожрет. 

Кларисса закончила наводить порядок, но не уходила, как будто ей не надо было спешить домой, хотя Ригальдо помнил про странную девочку и трех полосатых кошек.

– Мистер Сегундо?..  
– Ну?  
– Вы случайно не знаете, как выбрать хороший шокер?  
– Шокер? – медленно повторил он.   
– Ну да. Чтобы можно было отбиться... от собак.  
– И насколько больших собак вы собираетесь отгонять шокером?  
– Ну, таких... Фунтов двести и фунтов сто двадцать.   
– Рассказывайте, – приказал Ригальдо, опираясь на стол локтями и пристроив на руки свою многострадальную голову.  
– Мистер Сегундо, я...  
– Рассказывайте, Кларисса, – повторил он, повысив голос. – Хватит ходить тут с лицом жертвенного агнца. Я ни за что не поверю, что в этот раз вы уронили стремянку прямо на глаз.

Она вздохнула и бросила на стул для посетителей свой мокрый плащ. И заговорила – сначала неловко, но постепенно расходясь. В какой-то момент, занятая рассказом, она уселась на невысокую коробку железного сейфа и принялась болтать ногой. Ригальдо не сделал ей замечание – его слишком увлек рассказ.

Как выяснилось, он до сих пор ни черта не знал о своей секретарше.

***

Фамилию человека, который приходился Клариссе отцом, Ригальдо, конечно, слышал, как и всякий читающий «Форбс» и «Фортуну». Правда, он как-то не отдавал себе отчета, что это тот самый Скотт Фортисью. Основанная им медиакорпорация владела шестью ведущими журналами с общим тиражом более 15 миллионов экземпляров. 

От этих новостей у Ригальдо даже в голове прояснилось.

– Да вы богатая наследница, – с изумлением сказал он, во все глаза пялясь на дочь того-самого-Фортисью. Он хорошо помнил – когда Галатея сосватала ему свою протеже, та несколько раз тайком оставалась спать в офисе, чтобы не тратиться на дорогу, и регулярно заклеивала лаком колготки.

Кларисса помотала головой.

– Вовсе нет. Он же лишил меня наследства, за три года до смерти. Все перешло его жене – не считая того, что трастовый фонд ежемесячно выдает на содержание Миаты.   
– А суд?! 

Она опустила глаза. 

– Но папа совершенно четко обозначил свое решение. Он... У него была причина так поступить.

В пятнадцать лет Кларисса на спор подбила младшую сестру сесть на велосипед, а сама села сзади на багажник. Они выехали из ворот виллы на асфальтированный спуск, вьющийся серпантином по горе. И вынеслись под колеса грузовика, поскольку слушали музыку, а за поросшими тсугами и пихтами склонами не было видно, что творится за поворотом. 

– Не получилось свернуть?  
– Мы слишком разогнались.

Ригальдо не удержался от резкого выдоха.

– Знаете, судя по тому, как мы мило беседуем сейчас, вы чертовски везучая.  
– Ага, – она старательно улыбнулась, хотя глаза у нее подозрительно блестели. – Везучая и живучая. Сид говорит: «У тебя, как у кошки, девять жизней». Со мной все время случается какая-то ерунда. 

Ригальдо вспомнил эту «ерунду»: как хлюпала кровь между ляжек Клариссы и в каком ступоре был он сам, когда механически отмывал кожаные сиденья «Мустанга» – и его передернуло. 

– А тогда, – он постарался говорить ровно, – на велосипеде, с вами тоже получилась какая-то «ерунда»?

Кларисса отвела глаза и сделала рукой странный жест, будто рисуя на себе линию разреза – от груди и до самого лобка.

– Поэтому я никогда не надену открытый купальник на корпоратив в аквапарке, – наигранно бодро сказала она и снова потупилась. – Извините.

Ригальдо продрал озноб.

Где-то на том повороте дороги жизнь сестер свернула не туда. После нескольких черепно-мозговых операций и шести месяцев в коме Миата все же пришла в сознание, но деградировала до уровня ребенка примерно трех лет. Клариссу после выздоровления отец отослал в женский кадетский корпус. 

– И нахуя?..

Возможно, это прозвучало слишком грубо, но Ригальдо больше не мог терпеть. Ему уже позарез хотелось выпить. Он посмотрел на разложенные перед ним документы и скривился, как от зубной боли, а потом развел руками:  
– Я не понимаю, – попытался уже спокойнее объяснить он. – Человек почти теряет двух своих дочерей. Одна непоправимо больна, но вторая выкарабкивается. В пятнадцать лет люди делают вещи и поглупее, чем посадить сестру на велосипед. За что он на вас озлился? Вы были под коксом? Может, пьяная?

Она мотала головой, глядя на него глазами побитого щенка.

– Все дело в том... Он пришел в ярость, потому что я рассказала... Когда мы садились на велосипед, я собиралась страховать Миату, но я...

Она судорожно вздохнула. Ригальдо молчал, не помогая ей. Кларисса неловко закончила:  
– Перед самой машиной я струсила и спрыгнула с багажника.

***

На этом Ригальдо все-таки решил сменить дислокацию. Он чувствовал во рту противный кислый привкус, слишком смахивающий на ощущение бессмысленной жалости, который срочно требовалось перебить. И он решительно повел Клариссу в кабинет Исли, потому что там находилось то, что могло упростить их беседу.

Кларисса доверчиво шла за ним по опустевшему этажу, и только когда Ригальдо приложил ключ-карту к замку президентского кабинета, засомневалась. Когда же он достал из потайного мини-бара тяжелые стаканы и бутылку «Уайлд Теки», Кларисса испуганно выставила руки перед собой:  
– Что вы, мистер Сегундо, я не пью ничего крепче ликера!  
– Никто и не собирается вас спаивать. Это так, горло промочить.   
– Но это же неудобно! Что скажет мистер Фёрст, если узнает?  
– Скажет, что видел много комедий, которые начинались вот так, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Давайте, Кларисса. Я не могу слушать вашу исповедь до утра, у меня дома кот, а на столе – чертова прорва документов. И отпустить вас тоже не могу, пока не пойму, от кого вы защищаетесь... шокером. 

Он налил себе на два пальца, а Клариссе и того меньше. Она вздохнула и, как положено, погрела бурбон в ладонях, поболтала, сунула внутрь подозрительно шмыгающий нос – а затем залпом опрокинула в себя все, что было в стакане. Посмотрела мимо плеча Ригальдо странно сосредоточенным взглядом и стукнула донышком по столешнице:   
– А повторить можно?..

Ригальдо, усевшийся на край стола, хмыкнул – и повторил. 

Здесь, в полутемном кабинете Исли, он наконец начал чувствовать, как понемногу его отпускает этот долгий день. По языку и нёбу растекалось послевкусие «Уайлд Теки» – тростниковый сахар, мед и карамель. Он пил медленно, смакуя табачную горечь – Исли однажды сказал, что у этого бурбона очень мужской вкус. А Фортисью снова махнула все разом и теперь бессмысленно улыбалась, глядя на огни Даунтауна сквозь покрытое дождевыми каплями стекло. 

Ригальдо поторопил ее:  
– Давайте-ка ближе к делу.

Он указал на свой левый глаз.

Кларисса кивнула, и затараторила, как гудзонская сорока, обосновавшаяся в лесу рядом с «фазендой».

Как Ригальдо понял, у них с Агатой была холодная война. Причина ее заключалась в Миате, которая за прошедшие годы, конечно, стала взрослее и адекватнее, но ей все еще требовался уход и присмотр, хотя у нее случались странные просветления. Как тогда, с Шекспиром. 

– ...вы не думайте о ней плохо, если что, – горячилась Кларисса. – Она удивительная девочка. Добрая и бесстрашная, и очень любящая. И с чутьем на людей. Такое впечатление, что у нее это, как его... шестое чувство. А как она рисует! Не хуже, чем все эти, ну, знаете, «авангардные художники Сиэтла», ее рисунками тоже можно было бы украсить здешний музей. У нее только бывают проблемы с самоконтролем, если она чего-нибудь испугается – тогда она может повести себя как-то неправильно. Однажды, когда мы поссорились с Сидом, она загнала его на балкон и не выпускала, пока он не извинился. Но вообще-то она не какая-нибудь маньячка...

Кларисса осеклась и вдруг залилась душной краснотой.

– Простите, я совсем не это имела в виду...

– Присциллу Фёрст вы имели в виду, не лукавьте, – мрачно кивнул Ригальдо. – Да, вы правы, у меня аллергия на фразу «проблемы с самоконтролем». Вашему «милому ребенку» сколько исполнилось?  
– Двадцать, – вздохнула Кларисса. – Скорее бы уже совершеннолетие. Раньше я не могла быть ее опекуном, когда был жив папа, мне самой еще не было восемнадцати, а теперь мы готовимся к последнему освидетельствованию, и я буду судиться с Агатой за право быть Миатиным опекуном. Господи, я однажды предложила ей заплатить за это, но... она меня просто высмеяла. У нее все папины активы, зачем ей эти пятьдесят тысяч, которые я собрала.

– А Миата ей на кой черт? – задал Ригальдо резонный вопрос, глядя на Клариссу сквозь бледно-янтарный бурбон. – Она к ней привязана? Любит ее?  
– Я так не думаю, – Кларисса решительно ухватила бутылку за горлышко и наклонила над стаканом. – Она ей нужна для имиджа. Агата ведет активную светскую жизнь, занимается благотворительностью и постоянно светится в таблоидах... Там все время пишут про то, что она опекает больную девочку. Литературный агент даже посоветовал указать это на задней обложке ее книг...  
– Книг?.. Я думал, состояние вашего отца построено на журналах.   
– Само собой, – она залихватски опрокинула в себя выпивку. – Книги – это другое. Агата в свободное время пишет, это у нее хобби. Она вообще популярна. Но книги у нее страшноватые.

Ригальдо покачал головой. Мачеха у Фортисью оказалась теткой с огоньком. 

Кларисса уже совсем разошлась. Она шарила по столу, подбираясь к бутылке, но Ригальдо ловким движением выхватил ту у нее из-под носа и скомандовал:  
– Брейк. И чего звездная мачеха хочет от вас с сестрой?

Кларисса внезапно приуныла. Рот опустился грустной скобкой, глаза стали влажными.

– Я не знаю, – пробормотала она. – Я ее не понимаю, она какая-то странная. То она забывает про нас месяцами, то внезапно является и пытается силой забрать Миату... Говорит, что на вилле той будет лучше, но я знаю, там сразу же начинается: фотосессия с доберманами, фотосессия в готическом стиле, интервью, бесконечные съемки для Агатиной сториз... Миата от этого всего начинает сосать пальцы, неделями не дает расчесать себе волосы... А как-то Агата целых два месяца врала, что Миата живет у нее, а на самом деле та была в «Санта Розе». Я не верю ей, мистер Сегундо. Мы вроде на время миримся – а потом она снова звонит и говорит гадости, угрожает полицией, а вчера приехала за Миатой сама...  
– С полицией?  
– Нет, с ней был охранник с виллы. Мне кажется, она с ним спит... Мы возвращались с Миатой с рыбного рынка и только вошли в подъезд, а они нас уже поджидали... Сначала мы просто ругались, потом они стали теснить меня наверх, а потом Агата сделала знак, и он сцапал Миату за талию, поднял на руки и потащил к выходу...   
– А мачеха в это время вас избивала?

Простой вопрос заставил Клариссу смутиться. 

– Ну не то что бы прямо избивала... Я, в общем-то, тоже ей сдачи дала. Потом я догнала охранника на нижней площадке. У него были заняты руки, а у меня – замороженный палтус...

Ригальдо посмотрел на Клариссу в немом изумлении. Она пожала плечами:   
– Мистер Сегундо, я же училась в кадетском корпусе. Мне бы еще только шокер, для спокойствия...   
– Кларисса, – он положил ей руки на плечи, с трудом подавив желание встряхнуть секретаршу, как тряпку. – Черт, Фортисью, посмотрите-ка на меня. Вам нужен не шокер и не палтус. Вам надо немедленно обратиться в полицию – это преследование и побои...  
– Нет! Она опекун, она отберет Миату!  
– Ну нахер! – он разозлился. – Какая же вы все-таки дура, ничего не видите дальше своего носа. С этой историей с демонстративной благотворительностью все очень странно, от нее за милю воняет! 

Кларисса обиженно хлопала ресницами. Ригальдо спохватился, что снова перегнул палку, как часто бывало раньше. Он отпустил ее и попытался донести свою мысль:  
– Ваша Агата странно ведет себя. Зачем угрожать, если закон на ее стороне? Почему бы ей не добиться для вас запрета на приближение, почему она вообще позволяет сестре уезжать с вами? Я не специалист по семейному праву, но знаю, что когда состоятельные люди начинают вот так юлить, это всегда связано с какими-то махинациями!  
– Папа не отдал бы Миату, если бы не доверял... – очень тонким голосом начала Кларисса – и замолчала.  
– Это вам Агата сказала?   
– Ее юрист...  
– А нотариус? Вы присутствовали на чтении завещания?

Она молчала. Ригальдо тоже взял передышку и только тогда осознал, что все это время разговаривал с ней в полный голос, и тот эхом отдавался в пустом помещении. 

– Вы вообще когда-нибудь с кем-то это по-настоящему обсуждали? – недовольно добавил он. – С вашим бойфрендом, с Галатеей – она же нормальная тетка?   
– Мы говорили...  
– И что, они не посоветовали вам пообщаться с юристом?  
– Советовали, но... Просто папа... Миата... – Кларисса снова не договорила.  
– Папа был мудаком! – гаркнул Ригальдо и стукнул по столу. – Взвалил на сопливку вот такой рюкзак вины и подох, а вы его до сих пор тащите, взвалив на себя заодно и Миату! При этом вас обеих используют, только я нихуя не пойму, как. Да мачеха давно должна была бы вас обеих нахер прогнать. Вы так не думаете?  
– Думаю.  
– Ну так в чем дело? Люди ведут себя так, как ваша Агата, или из-за огромных деньжищ, или из-за огромной любви! – он поморщился, налил себе еще бурбона и сделал резкий глоток. – Даже у очень хороших людей иногда отъезжает крыша. Тогда хорошие люди держат в совете директоров сумасшедшую родственницу, например. Вы знаете, чем заканчиваются такие истории?   
– Да. Они заканчиваются плохо.  
– В таких делах никому нельзя верить. Никому, – он плеснул снова, теперь уже ей. Кларисса, помедлив, взяла стакан и молча вертела его у подбородка. – Пообещайте, что как можно скорее проконсультируетесь по поводу вашей семейной истории у юриста. И если он скажет, что в этой истории никаких белых пятен нет, я съем вот этот стакан. 

Кларисса что-то проворчала себе под нос.

– А? Что вы там блеете?  
– Не надо стакан, – она наконец подняла глаза, и он увидел, что она улыбается. – Съешьте лучше салфетку.   
– Так вы обещаете.  
– Да. Обещаю, – она вздохнула и залпом осушила стакан. А потом, покачнувшись, навалилась Ригальдо на плечо. 

Он опешил:  
– Что вы делаете?   
– Это так драмати-и-ично, – простонала она, вытирая нос о его пиджак. – Ваша истори-я-а про совет директоро-о-ов! Как в романах Агаты! Только там выдумка, а здесь все взаправду!  
– Господи, вы напились, что ли? – Ригальдо был искренне удивлен. Хотя, если вспомнить, что они пили неразбавленный бурбон... – Какие романы, вы вообще про что?  
– Какие-какие! – она шумно высморкалась в салфетку, которую он ей дал. – Конечно, детективные! Агата всегда пишет детективно, но про любовь! Про девиации, каннибалов и некрофилов в большом городе! У нее там сперва интрига, а потом бац – и кого-то уже едят, а в конце всегда секс в ванной с кровью или другая тошниловка...

Ригальдо поморщился. Что-то такое смутно вертелось в голове. Кажется, он читал, или Исли ему пересказывал. Какие-то стремные детективы в мягких обложках. Они еще смеялись, что автор «Агата», да вот только не та...

– А ваша мачеха тоже Фортисью? – уточнил он.  
– Ну, в общем, да, но она пишет под псевдонимом. Мэри Мэллоун. Как настоящее имя Агаты Кристи... Смотрите: это с презентации ее новой книги.

Кларисса нетвердой рукой пихнула ему свой смартфон. Ригальдо без особого интереса посмотрел на экран. Мэри-Агата Мэллоун-Фортисью от души скалилась в камеру, прижимая к себе мягкий томик, на обложке которого чья-то рука замахивалась окровавленным ножом на блондинку в паучьей сетке. 

Он снова поморщился. Боже, какой кич. 

– Пойдемте, – он ухватил покачивающуюся горе-помощницу за плечо и аккуратно развернул ее лицом к двери. – Времени черт знает сколько, вас дома Миата ждет. Слышите, где-то разрывается телефон? Это, похоже, ваш. Спорим, это О'Гвардиен?

В последнюю секунду перед уходом условный инстинкт победил, Кларисса бросилась наводить в кабинете Исли порядок, прибирая следы их вопиющего дисциплинарного нарушения. И это стало последним проблеском в ее голове. Забрав с собой все, что не успел разобрать из-за несвоевременного, как почечная колика, приступа жалости, Ригальдо отдал Клариссе ее непросохший плащ, запер свой кабинет и на ходу вызвал ко входу в здание два такси. В последнее время, пожалуй, он стал многовато пить. Бросать машину на стоянке сделалось тревожной привычкой.

В вестибюль «Нордвуда» он свез на лифте уже совсем пьяненькую секретаршу. Кларисса вывалилась из зеркальных недр и ослепительно улыбнулась охраннику на проходной, застывшему при виде Ригальдо, который крепко сжимал локоть Фортисью.

В лифте она пыталась накрасить губы, и теперь их пересекала широченная полоса, как у Джокера. Тональный крем вокруг синяка на глазу, напротив, полностью стерся.

Когда Кларисса споткнулась на ровном месте и чуть не свалилась на пол, парень в будке наконец отмер.

– Мистер Сегундо, позвольте, я помогу!

Кларисса шарахнулась от него, вцепившись в Ригальдо, как утопающий в соломинку.

– Нет! – громко сказала она. – Это мой шеф, я без него никуда. Он как последний рейнджер в фильмах про зомби...

Ригальдо вышел на улицу, дебильно хохоча. 

Кажется, он начал понимать Исли, который годами не увольнял «террариум», расплодившийся в «Нордвуде», утверждая, что любой руководитель ничто без своей инициативной и преданной команды.

***

Ночью он спал как убитый, несмотря на то, что соскучившийся кот все время пытался пристроить тяжелую шерстяную задницу ему на голову, выражая протест против долгого отсутствия хозяев. В первой половине дня позвонил Исли, похвастался удачной сделкой и признался, что хочет в командировке навестить Лорелею с Джессикой. Сару месяц назад взяли на испытательный срок в крупную фармацевтическую фирму в Нью-Йорке, она давно уже не жила с матерью, а Джессика занималась в балетной студии и пригласила Исли на генеральную репетицию. Ригальдо ворчливо дал ему свое благословение и потащился на совещание по согласованию программы экспорта. С Клариссой он сегодня толком не разговаривал – она была бледна, тиха и занималась звонками, а перед самым совещанием проскользнула в дверь конференц-зала; тихо, как мышка, уселась за спиной у Ригальдо и принялась стенографировать. 

А в полдень ему позвонила Клэр.

– Я в двух шагах от вашего главного офиса. Ты там? Нет планов на ланч?

Планов на ланч у него не было, а если бы даже были, он отменил бы их ради нее. Этой весной они, кажется, стали меньше общаться; Клэр извинялась, что ее поглотила резидентура. В душе Ригальдо чувствовал себя мудаком – он до сих пор тянул со своим родительским каминг-аутом, хотя это вроде как было не очень по-дружески – скрывать такие вещи от друзей. Или нет? Он не знал, но, когда он об этом думал, внутри появлялось какое-то ссаное чувство.

А в этот раз Клэр вдруг пришла сама, и он обрадовался так, что, минуя лифты, бегом спустился на улицу. Как курьер, а не вице-президент «Нордвуда».

Она стояла напротив кофейни и читала меню на стекле. На ней были черные штаны, сидящие, как вторая кожа, и черный пиджак. В соломенных волосах будто запуталось солнце. Толпа обтекала ее, многие оборачивались, но, заметив идущего к ней Ригальдо, разочарованно отводили глаза.

– Ты как Наташа Романова, – сказал он, клюнув ее в щеку. – Красивая и суровая. Опять добиралась на автобусе? Когда вы с Лаки перестанете валять дурака, у вас же есть какой-то пикап?!  
– Мы с Лаки члены движения «Сиэтл против пробок». Многие люди сейчас осознанно пересаживаются на городской транспорт. К тому же я люблю пройти пешком пару кварталов, когда не надо ни перед кем трясти погремушкой.  
– Вы ненормальные. Ты видела, сколько на улицах бомжей?..   
– Видела, – призналась она, – И я пахну почти как они: я с дежурства и, кажется, сейчас испекусь в этих штанах заживо. А еще я хочу каких-нибудь углеводов – и кофе. 

Ригальдо с сомнением посмотрел на вывеску перед ней:  
– Ты хочешь зайти сюда? Недавно их закрывали, потому что один человек отравился крысиным ядом.

Клэр засмеялась:   
– А, да. Так написано на стекле и обыграно в блюдах спецпредложения. Видел, какие смешные названия? «Лавандовый раф с цианидом», «Перцовое какао с кураре»...  
– Уписаться, как смешно, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Дивный маркетинговый ход. 

Она посмотрела на него с сочувствием:  
– Ригальдо, взрослому человеку очень сложно отравиться крысиным ядом. Для этого надо как минимум работать на его производстве. В кафе проще подцепить токсикоинфекцию...  
– Но если человек все-таки его съел? И чуть не истек кровью?  
– Но не случайно же! Ты представляешь, как много его надо употребить? Конечно, если человек и без того имел склонность к гипокоагуляции, симптомы проявят себя вернее. Но вообще мой преподаватель судебной медицины говорил, что отравление крысиным ядом – это отживший штамп.

Ригальдо постоял, переваривая эту мысль, и почувствовал, что его мозг тоже начинает спекаться на солнце.

– Давай я отвезу тебя в проверенное место? – в последний раз рискнул он. 

Она ткнула его пальцем под ребро:  
– У тебя замечательный ресторан, но к нему добираться через все пробки Сиэтла. А мне все равно потом надо в Белвью, забрать Заки у няни.  
– Тут нет свободных столов, – пробормотал Ригальдо, разглядывая толчею внутри. Многие лица были ему знакомы. То ли «кураре» шло на ура, то ли оголодавшим менеджерам «Нордвуда» было уже все равно.  
– Не будь занудой, – тряхнула Клэр волосами. – Я сейчас. Если не хочешь туда, можем сидеть у тебя в машине. 

Они так и сделали. Ригальдо подогнал «Мустанг» к самым дверям кафе. Как только Клэр появилась, неся в обеих руках бумажные стаканы, над которыми возвышались огромные сливочные шапки, белоснежные, как нетающие снега Рейнира, он придержал перед ней дверь. Когда он переставил машину на парковку, Клэр счастливо замычала и откинулась на сидение:  
– Боже, как хорошо, что здесь климат-контроль!  
– Хорошо, – согласился Ригальдо, и они стукнулись стаканчиками.   
– Тяжелое дежурство?   
– Вроде того. Было и ножевое – я зашивала, а ответственный хирург ассистировал, и аппендицит, и скальпированная рана – мужчина из загородного дома похвалялся перед семьей, что сам нарубит дрова для камина, и топор соскользнул с топорища. А потом были магнитные шарики из Икеи.   
– Магнитные шарики?..  
– Они меня доконали. Я так надеялась, что мне поможет кто-то из старших врачей, но они только улыбались и страховали. «Пожалуйста, приступайте, Фёрст».  
– Кто-то опять проглотил магнитики?  
– Если бы проглотил, – печально вздохнула Клэр. – Они сдавили между собой слизистую прямой кишки, и я думала: если провожусь долго, начнется некроз, – а когда вынула петлей два, рентген показал еще несколько слипшихся...  
– Вот пидорасы безмозглые! – возмутился Ригальдо. – Пихают в себя все подряд!  
– Но-но, – строго сказала Клэр, но по ее лицу было видно, что ее душит смех. – Надо быть толерантнее. Гетеросексуальные люди тоже чего только в себя не пихают.

Ригальдо фыркнул, и шапка из взбитых сливок угрожающе закачалась перед ним. Он не любил сладкое, но ради Клэр был готов на все.

– Давай уже, а не то я испытываю искушение съесть все сама, – поторопила его Клэр, и он, вздохнув, аккуратно прихватил губами крем, желая поскорее добраться до кофе. И проворчал:  
– Мне кажется, тебе бы не помешало поспать. Лаки не хочет сегодня взять «червяка» на себя?  
– Лаки сегодня на верфи, а вчера они были вместе весь день. Мне кажется, у них наконец-то наступил симбиоз. Слинговый.   
– Лаки ходит в слинге?..   
– Ну да, а что? – она зевнула. – Ему не тяжело.

Ригальдо отвел глаза. И тут Клэр буднично произнесла:  
– Кстати, в субботу его день рождения. Мы собираемся провести весь уикенд в домике в горах. Пройти какой-нибудь красивый несложный хайк. Поедете с нами? 

Ригальдо поборол порыв тихо застонать. Конечно же, середина мая, день рождения Лаки. Они, кажется, обсуждали это в апреле, но он забыл в этой пучине дел, стопроцентно забыл, и даже не был уверен, что укативший в Майами Исли помнит. Клэр, умница, им напомнила, потому что иначе...

Он тихо чертыхнулся. 

– Прости, мне тут надо перепроверить...  
– Конечно, – она отвернулась к окну. Лезть при ней в органайзер было неловко, как будто он такой супербольшой босс, что не может выделить один уикенд для друзей, но он был почти уверен, что с их везучестью...

Ну да, разумеется, он не ошибся. Суббота была помечена как «р. встреча». Ригальдо сморщился, как будто хлебнул уксус.

– Занято? – понимающе сказала Клэр. – Ну, ничего страшного. Можно придумать что-то другое в какой-нибудь другой день...  
– Нет! – рявкнул он. – Черт, так нельзя, нельзя положить болт на все на свете, у меня уже крыша едет и невроз с болями в животе, скоро я начну чесаться на ровном месте...

Он осекся. Клэр смотрела в окно, и лицо у нее было странное. Она ни о чем не спрашивала. Вообще ни о чем.

– Ты знаешь? – с тяжелой уверенностью предположил он.

Она не стала отпираться, просто кивнула.

– Давно?..  
– Скоро два месяца.  
– Исли разболтал?!  
– Нет, – она наконец посмотрела на него – с огромным сочувствием, как ему показалось. – Лаки сам догадался.

Ригальдо с трудом сдержался, чтобы не застонать. Господи, даже Лаки уже догадался, а он все пытается соблюдать какую-то конспирацию. 

– И ты ничего не захотела узнать у меня? – возмутился он. Да даже Фортисью не постеснялась задать ему свой вопрос! 

Клэр пожала плечами. 

– Мне показалось, ты пока не очень хочешь рассказывать.

Боже, какие тактичные у них с Исли друзья, подумал он, вертя ключи зажигания. Возможно, то, что он принимал за тотальную занятость Клэр, на самом деле было желанием не беспокоить его в такой, мать вашу, ответственный момент жизни.

Когда он прямо спросил об этом, она засмеялась:  
– В те дни, когда у меня нет дежурств, я обычно приезжаю в ординаторскую в 4:30, в 4:45 собираю сведения о своих больных у ночных медсестер, в 4:55 осмотр самых тяжелых, в 5:30 получаю задания от главного резидента, в 5:45 утренний обход, в 7:00 семинар, в 9:00 тесты на кафедре, в 10:00 моюсь на первую операцию...

Он замахал руками:  
– Все, понял, ты героиня, а я обидчивое говно.

Клэр фыркнула и ткнула его кулаком в бедро.

Кольцо с ключами соскользнуло с пальца и улетело куда-то под пассажирское сидение. Ригальдо бессильно выругался, а Клэр хитро вывернулась и принялась шарить внизу, запустив руку за кресло:  
– Ну вот, это из-за меня. Не злись, я найду их...

Глядя в ее макушку, Ригальдо сказал:  
– Клэр, я поеду с вами в горы. Мои дела можно отложить.  
– Я рада, – отозвалась она, не прекращая своего занятия. – Черт, не могу подцепить, здесь что-то катается и мешает... На, – она пихнула ему в руки то, что ей удалось вытащить из-под сидения. – А вот и ключи. 

Довольная, она распрямилась и протянула ключи на ладони.

Ригальдо не сразу потянулся их забрать. У него на коленях лежала слегка запылившаяся бутылка с расслоившимся оранжевым содержимым, покрывшим стены мелким налетом. Он содрогнулся, посмотрев на нее, живо вспомнив, как это все было: блюющая кровью Фортисью, эта бутылка, зажатая в ее пальцах, заляпанный рвотой и землей офисный костюм...

Он бездумно открутил пробку. Пахнуло противно, каким-то застарелым металлически-лекарственным духом, а вовсе не скисшим запахом остатков фруктового сока. 

Все верно. После того, что случилось в Челане, он мыл салон сам – ему почему-то казалось стремным сдать в мойку такой грязный «Мустанг», как будто в нем кого-то убивали. 

Клэр сморщилась:  
– Фу! Вот урна, выброси.  
– Подожди, – перебил он ее, помахивая бутылкой. Подумал – и сунул ту в пустой пакет. – Подожди, Клэр. Вот так. Пусть она пока здесь побудет.  
– Ригальдо, – сказала Клэр с жалостью. – Тебе очень надо в горы и отдохнуть там неделю от любых дел. Ты еще не стал отцом, но уже дошел до ручки, по-моему...  
– О да, – он нахмурился, глядя, как люди входят в кофейню, – заебаться на ровном месте – это как раз то, в чем я специалист.

***

Он с удовольствием выкинул бы из головы эти мутные мысли – о Фортисью, ее странной семье, о варфарине и оранжевой бутылке, – в конце концов, ему было чем заняться в разгар рабочего дня; но, выходя из лифта на своем этаже, он столкнулся с О'Гвардиеном.

Правый глаз Сида озарял роскошный «фонарь».

– Да вы издеваетесь, – изумленно сказал Ригальдо, вертя на пальце ключи. Сисадмин вскинул подбородок и гордо промолчал. Его лицо выглядело зеркальной копией лица Клариссы, и Ригальдо не смог смолчать:  
– Что это, тоже палтусом отбивались?..

Сид вспыхнул до корней волос и крепко сжал губы.

Кларисса, разговаривающая в приемной сразу по трем телефонам, подняла голову и всплеснула руками. 

– Сид! – пискнула она, быстренько завершив разговоры. – Я же вчера попросила тебя не соваться к Агате!.. У нее там такие мордовороты!..  
– После того, как на тебя напали в подъезде? – процедил Сид и раздраженно откинул пятерней длинную светлую челку. – Ага, разумеется! Это как раз то, после чего я непременно послушаюсь!..

Ригальдо стремительно устал от всего этого. 

– Быстро в мой кабинет, оба, – рявкнул он. – Да, вы тоже!..

Уже через минуту ему открылся новый виток этой драмы. Вчера пьяненькая Кларисса пыталась замаскировать свой синяк, вместо того чтобы трезво обсудить ситуацию. Версия про «боксирование в оранжерее» Сида не устроила. Он без особых усилий вытряс из нее правду – про подъезд, Миату и палтус – и, кипя гневом, поздним вечером отправился разбираться в особняк мачехи. 

Охрана вышибла его оттуда через десять минут.

– И вас даже не сдали полиции за вторжение в частную собственность? – уточнил Ригальдо, дослушав его до конца. – Это... плохо.  
– Идите вы к черту! – окрысился Сид. – Что вы лезете к ней?! Как будто я не знаю, с кем она вчера напилась после работы!  
– Сид!..  
– Да разуйте глаза! – заорал Ригальдо. – Фортисью, вас преследуют, или как это еще называется: на вас то горшки падают, то машины чуть не сбивают, то вы травитесь ядом! Вы что, не видите, что вокруг разворачивается какая-то нездоровая суета?.. Вы знаете, что ваша мачеха приходила копаться у вас в столе, притворяясь журналисткой своей же газеты? А я-то думал, что мне напоминает «Мэри Мэллоун», а это настоящее имя Агаты Кристи, и еще это псевдоним вашей дохуя творческой мачехи!  
– Какая Кристи? – с недоумением спросил Сид, переводя взгляд с Клариссы на него. – Чей псевдоним?   
– Агата Мэри Кристина Мэллоун, – процедил Ригальдо. – Такая писательница. Иди погугли.

Кларисса неожиданно сильно побледнела.

– Агата сюда приходила? – спросила она шепотом. – Прямо сюда?.. В офис?..  
– Да! – гаркнул Ригальдо. – Я сам ее здесь застал!  
– А... вы уверены? – пробормотала она и полезла за телефоном. – Сейчас. Я покажу вам портрет...  
– Уже показывали, – отрезал он. – Вчера, когда мы пили. Я ее вспомнил. 

Он поморщился: мог бы вспомнить и раньше. Не зря ему казалось, что он уже где-то видел эту ослепительную паучью улыбку и идеально уложенные каштановые волны в стиле тридцатых.

Кларисса ощутимо расстроилась.

– Вот же... Она, наверное, искала какой-нибудь компромат на меня...   
– Какой на тебя может быть компромат? – подал голос молчавший до того Сид. – Ты что, хранишь в рабочем столе мет? Порнографию? Мертвых котят?  
– Нет, но...  
– А может, она тебе что-то подбросила? – Сид ощутимо заволновался. – Ну, чтобы ты потеряла работу, если вдруг это увидит... твой босс.

Ригальдо задумался, что такого он мог увидеть в столе Фортисью, что могло бы ее дискредитировать, как секретаршу. 

Тут его взяли за обе руки, и очень крепко.

– Мистер Сегундо, – Кларисса заглядывала ему в глаза. – Почему вы так рассердились?..

Вот и пришел момент откровения.

– Я ее уже видел прежде, – признался он, рассматривая рыжие веснушки на бледном носу. – Тогда, в кофейне. Перед тем как вам стало плохо. Вы сидели с ней за столом. И она угостила вас соком, – он поднял пакет, который принес в офис, и извлек из него бутылку. – Помните?.. 

Кларисса зачарованно уставилась на пакет, а потом начала краснеть.

Приоткрылась дверь – кто-то заглянул в кабинет. Сид рявкнул не глядя:  
– Босс занят! Зайдите позже!  
– Ладно, – задумчиво отозвался Галк. Он почти скрылся за дверью, но в последний момент передумал и опять всунулся по пояс: – А чего у нас тут, опять хакнули, что ли?

И среди всей этой неразберихи Кларисса, дошедшая цветом лица до оттенка спелого помидора, вдруг произнесла:  
– Она не могла. Агата меня презирает, конечно, но она бы не стала!..

Ригальдо молчал. Что еще он мог ей сказать? «Моя паранойя твердит, что любая хуйня может статься? Меня однажды порезала тихая сумасшедшая сука, а моего мужа чуть не сожгли на складе по заказу мстительного члена совета директоров»?

– Да что вы трясете? – Сид повернулся к Ригальдо. Выхватил у него бутылку и попытался открутить крышку. – Что у вас опять за секреты?

Он собирался сунуть нос в горлышко, но Кларисса ударила его по руке. Когда она посмотрела на Ригальдо, ее глаза странно блестели. 

– А вдруг, – сказала она шепотом, – она хотела навсегда разлучить нас с Миатой?!  
– Бред, – буркнул Сид. – Она ее не любит, это видно. Любой другой еще приплатил бы, чтобы Миату забрали...

Но Кларисса уже не слушала его. Бросившись к своему столу в приемной, она с фанатичным рвением выкидывала из ящиков все, что там было.

Галк осторожно перешагнул порог кабинета и подпер собой стену.

– У вас тут интересно, – пожал он плечами на немой вопрос Ригальдо. – Я останусь. 

Ригальдо сжал губы. Он понимал главу СБ, но сам бы предпочел сейчас быть как можно дальше отсюда. Например, во Флориде; и не заниматься доморощенными детективными историями. А Кларисса уже бросилась обратно, демонстрируя коробку конфет:   
– Вот, – ее голос просел. – После своего «отпуска» я нашла это на видном месте. Я их не покупала. Сид тоже мне такое не дарит. Он знает, что я люблю желейные бобы и крекерджек.  
– Детки, – задумчиво сказал Галк. – Не торопитесь. Это мог положить кто угодно из наших. Просто чтобы поддержать вас после отравления. Просто конфеты.

Кларисса неожиданно стрельнула глазами в Ригальдо и покраснела еще сильнее, хотя куда уж ярче, казалось бы. 

– Вообще-то раньше я думала, что это мистер Сегундо, – пролепетала она. – Потому что он, ну... а кто еще.

На лицах Сида и Галка обозначилось одинаковое сомнение. Ригальдо возвел глаза к потолку. Боже, за что. 

– Ладно, – вздохнула Кларисса и заскребла упаковку. – Давайте проверим. Я немного попробую, с краешка...  
– Нет! – рявкнул Сид, а Галк отлепился от стены. И Ригальдо с изумлением понял: поверили. – Положи конфеты к хуям собачьим!   
– Ладно, – Кларисса отложила их с видимым облегчением. – Потому что в одном из детективов Агаты в конфетах была серная кислота!

В полной тишине Галк произнес выражение, в котором приличными были только предлоги.

***

– Оля-ля, – Люсиэла наклонилась к лицу Ригальдо. – Выглядите не очень. Может, минеральной воды? Кофе? Сока?  
– Яду, – с трудом ворочая языком, произнес он. – Я чего-то устал. Вы не посмотрите, что у меня дальше по расписанию?   
– Легко, – Люсиэла даже не стала его поддевать насчет того, что работает только с Исли. – У вас там полный-полный завал! А где ваше рыжее чудище?.. Почему оно вас не опекает?

«Потому что я отправил Фортисью к очередному крайне полезному знакомому Галка, – хмуро подумал Ригальдо, потирая лицо. – Потому что вся эта история с мачехой выглядит паршиво. Пусть получит там консультацию, может быть, ее убедят обратиться в полицию, если в этом действительно есть нужда... Лишь бы они с О'Гвардиеном сами ничего не расследовали!»

В том, как быстро Кларисса согласилась с его дикими домыслами насчет отравления, было что-то пугающее. Она унесла бутылку из-под сока и конфеты, держа их в пакете на вытянутой руке, как будто там лежала гадюка.

Галк, который в начале визита казался добродушно-ироничным, совсем не выглядел таким после того, как Кларисса три раза повторила рассказ о своей семье и подробно пересказала все «нелепости и случайности», приключившиеся с ней за последнее время.

Сид на удивление кротко согласился с Галком и отправился поработать.

Ригальдо эта кротость совсем не понравилась, но он уже не мог видеть ни Клариссу, ни весь ее кошачий прайд. Он был бы не против, чтобы его подвело «чутье», чтобы никого заговора вокруг секретарши не существовало, и чтобы он торжественно прославился на весь офис не только как тиран и самодур, но и психованный дурак, но что-то внутри противно шептало: это не он перечитал детективов, это происходит на самом деле. Кто-то накачал Фортисью варфарином, от чего она чуть не истекла кровью у него на руках.

– ... и совещание по вопросам благотворительности через десять минут, – важно произнесла Люсиэла. – Вот ваша минералка...

Вякнул телефон. Ригальдо открыл сообщение – Исли прислал ему какое-то видео. «Наверное, запись с репетиции Джессики», – вяло подумал Ригальдо и без особого интереса запустил скаченный файл. И чуть не выронил телефон: на экране голый Исли кокетливо помахивал огромным дилдо.

– О, боже! – Ригальдо откинулся на спинку кресла. В глазах потемнело. Все сегодня сговорились его доконать! Исли прислал ему... Записал для него...

Гад!

Люсиэла заинтересованно двинулась в его сторону, и он качнулся назад, прижал телефон к животу:  
– Нет, нет, все нормально! Принесите мне сок!  
– Сок?..  
– Свежевыжатый! Из томатов сорта Чероки Грин! – рявкнул Ригальдо. Когда Люсиэла вышла, он перевел дух. Чуть приподнял телефон, покосился на экран. Зажмурился и посмотрел еще раз. Изображение никуда не пропало. Оно немного подвисало, но все равно двигалось. Как хорошо, что без звука. Безумно хорошо. 

Исли из ролика развалился на гостиничной кровати. Он подпер рукой голову, а правую ногу изящно отставил в сторону, так, что взгляд Ригальдо уперся прямо ему в пах, в светлые завитки. Исли улыбался, что-то говорил, лукаво глядя в камеру, а его член, наполовину набухший, приподнимался и шевелился в такт покачиваниям здоровенного дилдо белого цвета, который Исли небрежно сжимал в руке.

Он там, в Майами, купил себе белоснежный елдак. 

Что он, мать его, собирается делать с ним?!

О, Исли не оставил ему повода для сомнений, нежно поцеловав искусственный член. Мгновение вытянутые губы касались головки, а в следующую секунду рот приоткрылся, выпуская узкий розовый язык. Тот невесомо прошелся по выпуклой поверхности и принялся описывать круги вокруг венечного утолщения. Выглядело развратно: приоткрытый рот, покрасневшие щеки, помутневший взгляд. «Скотина! – яростно подумал Ригальдо, держа телефон подрагивающими руками. – Чем он там занимается вместо конференции! Ах да, у него уже семь вечера!.. Ну все равно, вот говнюк!»

«Говнюк» занимался тем, что с энтузиазмом обрабатывал своего нового дружка. Он проводил языком вдоль всей немалой длины, надевался ртом на головку, облизывал и засасывал, время от времени косясь на Ригальдо – «Ну как тебе, хорошо видно, я еще и вот так могу!..». Он был возбужден – его потемневший член распрямился над животом, и Исли пару раз провел по нему рукой. Потер между ног мокро блестящим фаллосом – и видео кончилось.

Ригальдо перевел дух. Ему показалось, что у него самого ниже пояса все горит – вставший член натягивал брюки так, что больно было сидеть, Ригальдо чувствовал малейшую складку, неприятно давящую в паху. Пришло еще два сообщения. Он сжал губы и решительно ткнул в первое. 

Исли лежал на спине, разведя ноги. Его лицо было расслабленным, он улыбался. Ригальдо вцепился в край стола. Он видел бледные полукружия ягодиц, сморщенную мошонку и темное пигментированное пятно ануса. Светлые прямые волоски на промежности слиплись и влажно блестели от смазки – похоже, кто-то ответственно подошел к процессу съемки. Заведя руку вниз, Исли ритмично массировал себя между ягодиц фаллосом. Головка то и дело задевала анус, крутилась, надавливала на задний проход, не проникая внутрь. «Читер», – подумал Ригальдо, и Исли будто услышал эти мысли. Его лицо затвердело, губы сжались, он перехватил толстый ствол поудобнее и, упершись пятками в гостиничное покрывало, принялся вводить игрушку в себя.

«Идиот! – ужаснулся Ригальдо, чувствуя невыносимую смесь злости, тревоги и вожделения. Как он забыл, что Исли не признавал полумер. – Порвешь себе все! Это же...» 

Головка фаллоса уперлась в задний проход; было хорошо видно, как напрягается покрасневший сфинктер, пытаясь ее вытолкнуть. Исли раздул ноздри и надавил сильнее. Он приподнимал бедра и ерзал по покрывалу, вместо того, чтобы расслабиться. Ригальдо затрясло. Член втягивался миллиметр за миллиметром, а потом вдруг погрузился в кишку, и Исли решительно пропихнул его глубже. И замер: у него получилось. Кисть, обхватившая толстую палку, разжалась, и Исли, ухмыльнувшись, показал в камеру большой палец. Торчащая в нем хрендюлина, сжатая мышцами, качнулась вверх-вниз. Ригальдо шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. Исли снова перехватил фаллос, развел ноги шире, улыбнулся – на взмокшем лице блеснула полоска зубов – и пошел трахать себя силиконовой дурой. Он то делал это короткими частыми движениями, то медленно вытягивал палку и снова загонял ее в глубину. Ригальдо при этом каждый раз вздрагивал и кусал губы, потому что видеть зияющую дырку с ярко-красной слизистой было невыносимо. Исли, похоже, втянулся; он выгибался на покрывале, упирался в него затылком, широко разводил колени, принимая в себя хреновину длиннее и толще, чем его собственный член. С этой штукой Исли выглядел уязвимо и в то же время желанно. Ригальдо хотелось достать ее из него – только для того, чтобы сжать в руке и ощутить, с какой натугой она будет входить в чужое тело. Самому выебать ею Исли. 

Видео кончилось. Ригальдо посмотрел на дверь, из которой вот-вот должна была появиться Люсиэла, смахнул со лба испарину и ткнул в третий ролик.

Тот начинался с того, что Исли перевернулся на живот. Он встал на четвереньки, а основание фаллоса упер в покрывало. Ригальдо посмотрел на гибкую талию, длинные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по спине, охуительный вид на оттопыренную голую задницу, притирающуюся к игрушке, чтобы насадиться поглубже, и решительно выключил видео.

Мужик он вообще или где.

– Слушайте, вот ваш сок, – Люсиэла распахнула дверь. Из стакана в ее руке торчала длинная палка сельдерея. – Свежевыжатый. Он томатный. Сорт не знаю. Где я вам найду именно Чероки Грин»?! И... боже, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?! Почему вы такой красный?..

– Как томат, – выдавил Ригальдо и затрясся от смеха. – Свежевыжатый. Вот, давление вдруг подскочило...

Он застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладонь. Пожалуй, Исли был прав – ему был необходим отпуск. В отеле на Шпицбергене. В блаженной белой пустоте.

Люсиэла все еще стояла со стаканом, и Ригальдо, проходя мимо, выдернул из него сельдерей и яростно зажевал.

– Куда вы? – спросила Люсиэла ему в спину. – У вас совещание через минуту.  
– Я успею! – отрезал Ригальдо и одернул полы пиджака. 

Он профессионал в своем деле, ему не составит труда передернуть на третий ролик за полминуты. А следующие тридцать секунд он будет высказывать Исли все, что тот заслужил.

***

Про день рождения Лаки и про то, что нужно перенести «родительскую встречу» с субботы, Ригальдо вспомнил уже вечером, дома. Звонить из какого-то малодушия не хотелось. Хорошо Исли – уехал, развлекается, а ему тут разгребать. Ригальдо постоял возле окна, глядя на темный лес, а потом все-таки набрал номер куратора Бекки.

Как только он начал говорить, она его перебила.

– А, мистер Сегундо! Как хорошо, что вы позвонили сами. Встречу и так надо было отменять. Ребекка болеет. Давайте созвонимся через неделю.

Ригальдо невидяще уставился на качающиеся за стеклом лапы сосен. Он вроде как должен был почувствовать облегчение от того, что в навязанном ему марафоне наметилась передышка, но на самом деле его захлестнуло внезапным пониманием: блядь, дети болеют, болеют намного чаще, чем взрослые, и когда девочка будет жить с ними, им придется иметь с этим дело самим – еще одна хуйня, в которую он вляпался ради Исли.

– Миз Вайзли, а я могу... – неуверенно начал он.  
– Нет, мистер Сегундо, к сожалению, вы ничего пока не можете, – неожиданно строго перебила она. – Я понимаю, о чем вы хотите спросить, но не стоит. Вот когда получите официальное разрешение, вас будут пускать и в Харборвью, и везде. 

Выслушав эту отповедь, Ригальдо напрягся. Он только собирался спросить, с кем им с Исли лучше связываться, чтобы по телефону узнавать о самочувствии ребенка, но резкий тон куратора по-настоящему его зацепил, сразу напомнив: даже после бесконечных проверок, которые они прошли, после всех собеседований, опросов, заполнения тысяч бумаг, предоставления данных о доходах и погашении налогов, несудимости, психическом здоровье, они все еще никто – и у них нет никаких прав. Всего лишь одни из потенциальных соискателей положительного судебного решения. 

– Спасибо, я вас понял, – отрезал он. – Давайте созвонимся через неделю.

И только когда в трубке раздались гудки, он осознал, что она сказала: в Харборвью. 

Кот терся о его ноги, басовито пел, требовал хозяйской любви. Ригальдо поднял его под живот, покачал и пересадил себе на плечо – под могучей тяжестью Симбы ему пришлось немного согнуться. Придерживая торжествующего зверя, Ригальдо левой рукой набрал на телефоне другой номер.

Клэр взяла трубку не сразу. На заднем фоне у нее слышался детский плач и радостный рев Лаки – «Сихокс» сегодня играли с «Ковбоями Далласа».

– Да? – спросила она немного встревоженно. – Что-то еще случилось с твоей секретаршей?

Ригальдо стало смешно. Боже мой, чем он тут занимается, пока Исли ублажает свой зад в Майами. 

– Нет, это другое, это... личное, – проворчал он. – Мне нужна помощь, очень нужна, но дело не совсем законное, и я никого, кроме тебя, не могу об этом попросить.

***

– Порядок, – объявила Клэр, проведя его мимо охранника. Ригальдо поправил на груди выписанный ею пропуск и промолчал. Сейчас авантюра уже не казалась ему разумной. По-честному, его сюда загнало раздражение на соцслужбу и что-то похожее на ощущения вкладчика, чьи долгосрочные банковские вклады внезапно оказались под угрозой.

Ну и смутная тревога за девочку, потому что социальному обеспечению Ригальдо не доверял. 

– Я посмотрела в базе – у нее всего лишь бронхит, – быстро говорила Клэр, поднимаясь по лестнице. Ригальдо смотрел в ее спину в зеленой робе и сжимал губы. – Правда, с обструкцией; я прочла, что у нее с рождения не очень хорошо с легкими. Не волнуйся, на пятом этаже отличная педиатрия, вылечат на раз-два. Жди здесь, – скомандовала она, оставив его в залитом солнцем атриуме с кожаными диванами и могучими растениями, разметавшими тяжелые глянцевые листья на полпомещения.

Стены в педиатрическом отделении были веселого салатового цвета, с большими стеклянными вставками, что позволяло наблюдать за детьми в боксах. 

Бекки вывели к нему в атриум, когда Ригальдо уже перестал на что-то надеяться. Она зевала и подтягивала пижамные штаны; одна коса у нее расплелась, другая смешно торчала в сторону. Ригальдо показалось, что Бекки стала чуть ли не вполовину меньше с их последней встречи – может быть, из-за того, что лицо у нее похудело, а под глазами залегли круги.

Клэр предупредила его, чтобы не привозил ни еду, ни конфеты, Ригальдо не возражал: приносить сладости в больницу он отучился еще лет двадцать назад, с тех пор как притащил тетушке с диабетом торт. Но сейчас он даже пожалел об этом. А если ребенок начнет капризничать, как он будет его... утешать?

– У вас десять минут, – предупредила медсестра, поглядев на настенные часы, и ушла на пост. Ригальдо чувствовал жгучую благодарность к Клэр: если бы она не уболтала дежурных, хрен бы у него что-нибудь получилось.

Бекки недоверчиво подняла на него глаза, внезапно просияла – и тут же закрутила головой.

Ригальдо правильно понял ее взгляд.

– Он в другом городе, малышка. Если бы он был в Сиэтле, он обязательно пришел бы к тебе. 

Она кивнула и неуверенно сделала шаг к дивану, теребя фикус за глянцевый лист, и Ригальдо осознал: это первый раз, когда они видятся вдвоем, без сиятельного присутствия Исли, и даже без куратора, без психолога. Ему придется все сделать самому.

Часы отсчитывали минуты молчания. Девочка ковыряла дыру в фикусе. Ригальдо мучительно соображал, с чего начать.

Да блядь, подумал он. Так нельзя.

– Ну, иди сюда, – он похлопал по кожаному сидению. Подумал еще и выродил: – Расскажи мне, как ты тут?

Совершенно внезапно ее глаза наполнились слезами. Ригальдо пришел в ужас – он понятия не имел, что делать с плачущими детьми. И тут Бекки шагнула к нему и высоко подняла руки. 

Он рефлекторно наклонился, и эти руки сошлись у него на шее. А в следующую секунду уже оказалось, что она стоит коленями у него на коленях и дышит в ухо. 

– Так плохо? – спросил он, придерживая ее за спину. От растрепанной головы пахло потом, шея была влажной. – Что у тебя болит?  
– Попа, – шмыгнула она носом. – Доктор сказал, надо колоть еще пять дней...

Она отвернулась в сторону и вдруг зашлась кашлем, прикрыв рот. Ригальдо вздохнул, отстранился – и вытер ее лицо ладонью.

– Как это ты умудрилась подхватить бронхит в мае?  
– Не знаю... – Бекки смотрела на него виновато. – Зато можешь послушать, как я булькаю! 

Она притянула его за шею к своей груди. Хрипело и булькало впечатляюще. 

– Меня водят дышать через маску, – важно сказала она. – И на массаж. Это мне очень нравится, а уколы ужасно болючие. А ты можешь попросить, чтобы мне их поменьше кололи? Раз ты тоже мой папа... Ну, почти...

Ригальдо покачал головой, и она пригорюнилась.

– Зато я принес фломастеры и раскраски, – спохватился он, и она ожила. – И еще вот это, – он неловко ткнул ей в руки мягкого зверя, которого тоже купил по дороге. Первого же попавшегося, который не показался ему слишком слащавым. Зверь смотрел на мир огромными, грустными, антрацитово-черными глазами, как будто страдал от этой жизни, как сам Ригальдо. Уже в машине, вспомнив «хтонических зайцев», которых покупал Исли своему внуку, Ригальдо начал мучиться – может быть, он опять пожмотился, и нужно было выбрать что-то побольше и поярче?..   
– Кажется, это тюлень.  
– Это нерпа, – Бекки потрогала усатую морду. – Я смотрела по телевизору, видишь пятнышки на спине? Какая она бархатная... А глаза какие...

Она повертела нерпу и спросила с надеждой:  
– А ты завтра опять придешь?  
Ригальдо не ожидал такого вопроса. Ему-то казалось, он выполнил свой долг. И разве ей с ним... не скучно? Без Исли? 

– Нет, – честно ответил он. – Я же пока не твой папа, по-настоящему. И, Бекки... Будет лучше, если ты никому не станешь рассказывать, откуда у тебя нерпа, а то нас с Исли перестанут пускать на «свидания». 

Он договорил – и подумал, что слишком многого хочет от ребенка, которому еще даже не исполнилось пяти лет. Но Бекки кивнула неожиданно серьезно:  
– Я понимаю. Спрячу ее в свой рюкзак, а если спросят, откуда, скажу, подарили волонтеры! 

Ригальдо восхитила ее находчивость.

Она все вертелась у него на коленях, и Ригальдо поймал себя на том, что это совсем не противно – как будто у него завелся новый кот, только немного тяжелее и неуклюжее старого. За две минуты она успела рассказать ему, что привозят на завтрак и обед, какая медсестра делает уколы больно, а какая – терпимо, и что в соседнем боксе есть девочка, у которой торчат трубки прямо из носа. У него создалось чувство, что она рассказывала бы еще и рассказывала, но ее скрутил кашель. Ригальдо машинально постучал ее по спине, наклонив вперед, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что вытащил это движение откуда-то из недр памяти. Так поступала Маргарет, когда он болел.

В атриум заглянула медсестра:   
– Бекки, тебе пора на ингаляции.

Девочка тут же соскочила с колен Ригальдо. 

– Приходи, когда я выпишусь в приют, – она прижала раскраски к животу. – Приводи с собой того другого папу.

Ригальдо разрешили проводить Бекки до помещения с ингаляциями. Он еще немного постоял в дверях, глядя, как она сажает нерпу на стул рядом с собой, а медсестра закрепляет ей на лице маску.

***

«У тебя галстук съехал. Попроси Фортисью поправить».

«Отстань».

Исли покачал головой, наблюдая со стороны, как Ригальдо печатает сообщение. 

Прошла уже неделя после шутки с видео, а тот все еще немного морозился. Исли извинился уже несколько раз и в конце концов слегка обиделся: что он, не человек, что ли, все время терпеть. Он, между прочим, старался, вложил в эти съемки тело и душу. Про то, что он все это устроил, потому что в Майами ему было одиноко, и говорить не стоило. Серьезно: посетив все свои запланированные мероприятия, повидав Лорелею и Джессику, погуляв на пляже и накидавшись коктейлями, он почувствовал хандру и желание оказаться в Сиэтле как можно скорее. Настолько сильные, что какое-то время он деланно повздыхал об утраченной полигамности, ни мгновения о ней не сожалея. Тогда ему пришла в голову мысль, что хорошо бы им с Ригальдо немного встряхнуться. Ну и встряхнул, чем мог. 

Ригальдо шипел на него по телефону, как варан. 

Исли вернулся ровно ко дню рождения Лаки, и уикенд они провели в горах севернее ущелья Колумбия, пройдя тропой до Водопадного ручья. Там ему было хорошо – лучше, чем в Майами. До сих пор, закрывая глаза, он мог представить все это: облезший на солнце нос Клэр, Лаки с рюкзаком на спине и болтающимся на груди ребенком, неестественно-яркая майская зелень, пружинящие под ногами мхи. Сырой запах леса и рев воды, срывающейся со скал, пронизанная лучами высокая водяная взвесь и брызги на губах. И ненормально красивый и строгий Ригальдо в спортивной куртке и синих бриджах, обтягивающих его задницу так, что это хотелось законодательно запретить. Даже смотреть на то, как он задирает ногу, чтобы перебраться через очередной поваленный ствол, было непросто, и в какой-то момент Исли утащил его за руку в лес – мириться, и ночью в шале, в котором они ночевали, снова мирился всеми доступными способами. Тогда Ригальдо снизошел к нему, опрокинул на спину и по-королевски выдрал, зажимая рот, и Исли мог только ошеломленно моргать, глядя в бревенчатый потолок, пока его пялили на деревянной кровати под стук изголовья. Почему-то в этот раз Ригальдо совершенно не беспокоило, что о них думают ночующие в другой половине домика Лаки и Клэр. А после возвращения в город Ригальдо опять стал дерганным и сердитым, сворачивался колючками наружу, с головой погрузившись в дела. Исли полюбовался на это несколько дней – и забил. 

Сегодня был первый день ASFW: на пяти этажах торгового комплекса развернулась демонстрация всех отраслевых технологий лесной промышленности, а также измерительного и тестирующего оборудования, инструментов, компонентов и сопутствующего программного обеспечения. Здесь можно было потеряться между станками, метизами, текстилем, бревнами, светильниками, прессованными плитами и машинами.

«Нордвуд» торжественно занял свою почетную нишу: они предоставили решения для всего цикла производства, от поставок сырья до готовых изделий, и под их стенд был выделен целый пресс-тур. Честно говоря, здесь у Исли почти не было свободного времени: он дал несколько интервью и подписал договор на сотрудничество с водно-энергетическим альянсом, поучаствовал в круглом столе, посвященном коммерческому развитию, потом послушал, как Ганес рекламирует их инновации, полюбовался на девочек у стенда и оказался втянут в розыгрыш мебельных призов. Во время кофе-брейка он ускользнул от пикета экологов и, прячась за гофрокартонной инсталляцией, наслаждался холодной минералкой – пока не увидел Ригальдо. Тот сидел, весь такой неприступный и суровый, на аналитической сессии, озаглавленной «Обзор текущего состояния лесной отрасли: рынки сбыта, продажи, инвестпроекты, проблемы и прогнозы», и ни хрена не слушал докладчика, потому что листал романчик в мягкой обложке, а рядом с ним притулилась Фортисью – и тоже что-то читала с планшета. Время от времени они начинали шептаться. От Исли их отделяла стеклянная перегородка, поэтому он не имел возможности лично поломать им идиллию. Исли подумал – и начал закидывать Ригальдо сообщениями.   
Подсматривать за тем, с какой осторожностью тот их открывает, точно боясь, что в любой момент оттуда вылетит дилдо, было забавно.

«Как мебельные тенденции?»

«Лажа».

«Зачем ты тогда тратишь на это время?»

«Исли, я сейчас занят. Я кое с чем разберусь и приду». 

Фортисью почти прислонилась к плечу шефа, сосредоточенно тыча пальцем в планшет. На глазах Исли Ригальдо медленно кивнул, а потом вынул фирменную ручку и что-то подчеркнул прямо в книжке. 

«И что ты там вычитал?»

Не отвечая на сообщение, Ригальдо поднялся на ноги и вышел из зала, увлекая секретаршу за собой. Та что-то жалобно говорила, а Ригальдо огрызался. 

Исли обогнул инсталляцию с другой стороны и неспешно приблизился, вслушиваясь.

– ...сказали, бутылка все равно вся захватанная: мной, вами, Сидом...  
– И Клэр.  
– Да. Это ничего не доказывает. Просто грязная бутылка, в которой остатки химического вещества, предположительно того самого... И даже то, что конфеты с тем веществом. Сначала я расстроилась, но... Ой, лучше, наверное, не здесь, вам надо работать?..  
– Нет. Продолжайте.  
– ... в том частном агентстве мне посоветовали начать с папиного нотариуса. Чтобы вообще, ну, выяснить законную сторону наших отношений с Миатой...  
– Ну слава богу. Наконец-то вы это услышали.   
– Ой, что это с такими жуткими лезвиями?..  
– Пыточный станок. Простите, это все книги вашей мачехи.   
– Там, кстати, была одна про колесование в подвале... Ну вот, этот нотариус, он был странный. Он очень нервничал и так ничего мне и не показал. И выгнал меня, как только... Здравствуйте, мистер Фёрст!  
– Здравствуйте, Фортисью, – ласково сказал Исли, перекрывая им путь к отступлению. – Как вам выставка?   
– Интересная, – выпалила Кларисса. – Я еле успеваю раздавать наши каталоги.  
– А что это вы такое увлекательное обсуждаете? – обаятельно улыбнулся Исли. Обычно его улыбка одинаково действовала на всех женщин – кроме, возможно, работниц социальных служб и Ирены Квиксворд.

Кларисса печально потупилась, и Исли был вынужден констатировать: не сработало. Ригальдо, не дрогнув, пихнул ему в руки книгу с кричащей обложкой. 

– На, можешь при случае ознакомиться. Это детектив, называется: «Смерть в святом городе». Главная героиня – убийца... Не делай такие глаза. Это не спойлер; героиня как Декстер, только противная.

Мимо них рекой текли посетители выставки. Не смотря на мощные кондиционеры, в пиджаке было жарко. Запах металла, машинного масла и дерева ввинчивался в мозг. Исли решил, что нечего тут торчать у всех на виду, и сделал Ригальдо знак отойти за стенды. Там он раскрыл книгу и прочитал подчеркнутое место:

– «Она сделала глоток и вдруг заметила надпись на салфетке: «В твоем стакане яд, которым травят крыс, как ты и заслужила». Послушница бросилась к ведру со святой водой и начала жадно пить. Горло палило огнем, во рту появился странный привкус, она корчилась от спазмов в желудке. С трудом она выползла на лестницу и перегнулась через перила. Потоки крови хлынули из всех отверстий в ее теле, и с печальным криком она перевалилась через перила и рухнула, разбившись о камни монастыря. В это самое время леди Матильда, нежившаяся в своей ванне, посмотрела через витражное окно на часы на городской ратуше и подняла бокал. «И так будет с каждым посмевшим переступить мне дорогу», – прочитал он и поднял глаза на Ригальдо:  
– То есть, по-твоему, это интереснее, чем обзор новых высокомаржинальных продуктов?

Ригальдо схватил его за руку, бросив через плечо печальной Клариссе:   
– Я запрещаю вам сходить с этого места.

Затащив Исли за вертикально стоящие паллеты, с глубоким вдохом сказал:  
– Ты не в курсе всего. «Послушница» – это прообраз Фортисью. Это ее травят.

И он прямо вывалил на Исли поток охуительной информации, морщась так, словно дилетантство «леди Матильды» наносило глубокую травму лично ему.

Конечно, все это звучало фантастически и ужасно, но Исли помолчал, а потом по-новому взглянул на Ригальдо:  
– И давно ты тоже начал заниматься спасением одноногих котят?..

Тот предупреждающе зарычал. Исли махнул рукой:  
– Да все нормально. Это приходит со временем. Становишься мягче, начинаешь понемногу опекать свой ближайший круг...  
– Хуй, – веско сказал Ригальдо, тряхнув длинной челкой. – Моя секретарша – мой рабочий инструмент, моя собственность. Покушаться на нее – все равно что устраивать диверсию на пилораме. Конечно, и ту можно заменить, но это энерго- и времязатратно. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – задумчиво кивнул Исли. И добавил: – Пойду-ка я успокою нервы придирчивым изучением наших конкурентов и постараюсь не думать о том, кто ты у меня: добрый ангел или мудак.

***

Выставка шла полным ходом: Исли высоко оценил универсальный сверлильно-фрезерный станок, энергосберегающую сушильную камеру и вертикальные ленточные плиты, попозировал на камеру, управляя подъемником eT-Hover. В середине деловой сессии с большой помпой выступил Даэ, прочитав коротюсенький доклад о возможностях отраслевой робототехники с демонстрацией своего нового проекта; выступление наделало много шума, и Исли не сомневался, что запись наберет на ютубе чудовищное количество просмотров. Ригальдо тоже больше не терял времени, взрезая людской поток, как акула в поисках самых упитанных макрелей. Второй раз они встретились только на фуршете ближе к концу дня; Ригальдо сам подошел к Исли с бокалами. 

– Устал? – негромко спросил он, терпеливо пережидая, пока их сфотографируют. 

Исли пожал плечами. Конечно, устал. От духоты и гула болела голова, ныла отсиженная на пленарке задница, хотя он все еще чувствовал остаточный подъем от нескольких удачных сделок. Алкоголь не лез. Он подцепил с подноса бутылку минералки.

– Мы уже в любой момент можем поехать домой, – напомнил ему Ригальдо.   
– Я еще хочу послушать спикеров заключительной конференции.

Ригальдо коснулся его запястья. Незаметно, потому что рядом толпился народ. 

– Исли.  
– М?  
– «Нордвуд» лучший.  
– Ох, детка, это самый волнующий комплимент, который я от тебя получал, – он огляделся по сторонам и спросил:   
– Куда подевалась твоя жертва литературного произвола?  
– Ушла пудрить нос.

Исли отвернулся, чтобы скрыть зевок – он правда очень устал, очень-очень – и тут же увидел Фортисью, пробирающуюся к ним через толпу. 

Глаза у нее были озерами паники.

– Ригальдо, – шепотом позвал Исли. Тот как раз потянулся к курино-креветочному канапе в темпуре, но проследил за его взглядом – и его перекосило.

– Мистер Сегундо, – голосом примерной школьницы сказала Кларисса. – Вы разрешите мне сегодня закончить рабочий день пораньше?  
– Что случилось? – прошипел Ригальдо. – Почему у вас опять ужас вместо лица?

Кларисса стрельнула глазами в пиджачные спины за соседними столами и понизила голос.

– Она позвонила. Агата. Ее, наверное, предупредил юрист. Она велит мне прямо сейчас приехать на встречу, потому что иначе... Она угрожает!.. И еще у нее там Миата!..

Ни говоря ни слова, Ригальдо крепко сцапал ее за запястье, а другой рукой ухватил Исли и поволок их обоих к техническому выходу.

***

Клариссу потряхивало, будто от холода, хотя пыльный весенний воздух был теплым и сухим. Она обхватила себя за плечи и ходила туда-сюда вдоль стены, оживленно блестя глазами, говорливая, как наркоман. Ригальдо стоял перед ней, по-бычьи склонив голову, и внимательно слушал. Они не привлекали внимания – у черного входа в это время никого не было. Исли припер автоматически закрывающуюся дверь валявшейся на асфальте доской. Вокруг было полно пустых коробок, ящиков, мусорных мешков.

Исли нашел себе ломаный стул, расчистил его от картона и прилипшего скотча и аккуратно сел в двух шагах, наблюдая за этим шоу.

– Что именно она вам сказала?  
– Что-то такое... «Маленькая идиотка, где ты сейчас?» Я говорю: «На выставке». Она говорит: «Возьми в кулачок свою любопытную задницу и вези ее на мост Джорджа Вашингтона». Я говорю: «Нам нужно поговорить о папином завещании». Тут она просто задохнулась и зашипела на меня: «Болтливая сука! Немедленно вызывай такси и тащись сюда, я буду ждать тебя у моста». Я говорю: «А если я не хочу?». А она: «Лучше тебе поторопиться, потому что твоя слабоумная пиздючка у меня». Простите, я должна ехать; они все-таки обманули Миату и заставили ее открыть дверь в квартиру. Я ей все время говорила не открывать чужим, но она...  
– Откуда вы это знаете? Вы говорили с Миатой?  
– Она не всегда берет телефон, только когда захочет...

Исли покачал головой. Ох уж эти девочки из «Санта Розы». Он открутил крышку у минералки и сделал глоток.

Продолжая бормотать, Кларисса сделала пару попыток протиснуться мимо Ригальдо, но безуспешно. Наконец она умоляюще подняла на него глаза:   
– Мистер Сегундо, я очень прошу, потом можете меня уволить, но сегодня...  
– Конечно, уволю, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо. – Разумеется, я вас уволю. Зачем мне мертвая секретарша? Стыд какой!

С этими словами он прошагал к Исли, выдернул у него из рук минералку и вылил ее Клариссе на голову.

– Ай, что вы делаете?!  
– Привожу вас в чувство, агент Старлинг, – рявкнул он. – Ну в самом деле, Кларисса, возьмите уже себя в руки. Звоните О'Гвардиену, пусть съездит посмотрит, что происходит у вас дома. Звоните тем людям, телефон которых вам дал Галк, и спрашивайте, что вам делать. Заявите в полицию.   
– Но...  
– Полминуты! – рявкнул он. – Я могу выделить на ваши возражения полминуты! Вы думаете, у меня дохрена времени нянчиться с вами? Я что, приехал на эту выставку постоять на заднем дворе? А вон там сидит человек, расписание которого вообще бесценно! Каждую секунду, пока вы тупите, прибыльные контракты уползают от него в никуда, как бревна по ленте транспортера! 

Рот Клариссы беспомощно приоткрылся. Она дико посмотрела на Исли и моргнула.

– Извините.   
– Да в самом деле, Кларисса, – спокойно отозвался он, подперев рукой щеку. – Ваша мачеха приглашает вас на «мост самоубийц». Я бы туда не поехал один. Даже вооруженный лыжной палкой. Даже с шокером. Вы хорошо расслышали все, что вам сказал мистер Сегундо?   
– Да, – пробормотала она и вытащила телефон. – Я все расслышала. Не смотрите так на меня. Я не наделаю глупостей. 

По лицу Ригальдо Исли понял, что тот в этом сомневается, но сдерживает комментарии изо всех сил.

В молчании они смотрели, как Кларисса ходит по зацементированной площадке перед дверями молла, наклонив голову. Ветер играл ее рыжими волосами. Она разговаривала очень долго, потом ей перезвонили, и она молча слушала то, что говорит ей собеседник, изредка пытаясь вставить пару слов, потом остановилась и сосредоточенно принялась пинать носком туфли мусорный бак. 

Вернулась она в каком-то мрачном воодушевлении.

– Сид сейчас заберет меня на байке, – она потупилась. – Потом мы встречаемся с людьми из «Рабона-групп». Они помогут организовать встречу с Агатой под видеонаблюдением. Если Миата у нее... Если они заставили ее идти с ними силой... То конец этой тупой суке, – она слегка покраснела. – Извините. 

Ригальдо закатил глаза.

– Не заставляйте меня жалеть, что я вас отпускаю. Будьте хорошей девочкой.  
– Так, – сказал Исли и поднялся. Широко потянулся. – Простите, что я вас двоих бросаю, но мое слабое сердце может не выдержать накала страстей. Там уже наверняка закончился фуршет, а я до смерти хочу послушать заключительное выступление. 

С этими словами он потянул на себя дверь выставочного молла, чувствуя затылком чужие взгляды.

С его точки зрения, он был здесь лишним. Это была не его война. 

Ригальдо все разрулил правильно. Исли им немного гордился.

***

– И все-таки мы пидорасы какие-то.  
– Пидорасы, – согласился Исли.  
– Не рыцари в блестящих доспехах.  
– Никакие не рыцари, – он сокрушенно вздохнул.

Ригальдо покосился на него, и Исли забрал из его рук пустую коробку из-под свинины с грибами и пихнул в них миску фунчозы.

– На, дорогой. День был трудным. Пидорасы должны подкрепиться.   
– Это у нас день был трудным? – Ригальдо показал палочками в экран телевизора. – Это он у мадам Агаты был трудным!  
– Еще бы, – Исли подцепил бесконечную лапшину и втянул в рот. Совершенно неприлично облизал кисло-сладкий сок с пальцев. – Ну она же не знала, что твоя секретарша сорвется с поводка!

Они сидели на ковре и «подкрепляли силы» любимой китайской едой. За окнами было уже совсем темно. Кот мирно возлежал за их спинами на диване, время от времени дергая кончиком хвоста: ему тоже хотелось свинины. Исли и так дал ему облизать мясной сок на куске рисовой лепешки, но Симбе было мало. Однако, пока тут был Ригальдо, на большее кот не мог рассчитывать, и он караулил, когда хозяин выйдет из комнаты. Ему не повезло – Ригальдо так утомился на выставке, что даже не стал подниматься в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Едва войдя в дом, он стащил пиджак и забросил его на спинку дивана. Туда же отправился и галстук, а после Ригальдо, расстегнув ворот рубашки и закатав рукава, опустился прямо на ковер, с видимым облегчением вытянув ноги. Исли полюбовался на него, хмыкнул и сел рядом, стратегически обложившись коробками с едой. И наслаждался ужином ровно до того момента, как в девятичасовых новостях Сиэтла показали мост Джорджа Вашингтона. Тут он едва не подавился зеленой фасолью.

– Боже мой, смотри-смотри!..

-...консольный мост на Аврора-авеню, также называемый просто «Аврора». Высота моста и доступ к нему пешеходов сделали его популярным местом для самоубийств. Сегодня около семи вечера в полицию города был переадресован звонок с одного из шести установленных на мосту «экстренных антикризисных телефонов» о том, что молодая девушка взобралась на одну из ажурных металлических опор моста, и сопротивляется попыткам нескольких людей ее снять. Потеряв терпение, неизвестные – двое мужчин и женщина – принялись ей угрожать огнестрельным оружием. К нам поступило видео от очевидцев, на котором можно рассмотреть, как девушка снимает обувь и начинает швырять ею в преследователей...

– О, чтоб меня, – повторил Исли, вперившись в экран. На видео действительно прекрасно можно было рассмотреть фигурку с развевающимися волосами, сидящую на стыке металлических конструкций высоко над кронами деревьев и крышами прилепившихся к подножью моста рыбачьих домов. – Но... это же не Кларисса.  
– Само собой, – загробным голосом сказал Ригальдо. – Это Миата Фортисью.   
– Но как же она туда забралась? Она что, человек-паук? У меня голова кружится даже просто смотреть, как она сидит там!  
– Это Миата, – обреченно повторил Ригальдо. – Она особенная. Без тормозов, как все девушки из «Санта Розы».

– ... в это время к участникам происшествия присоединились двое человек, мужчина и женщина, которые отвлекли внимание нападавших, но те набросились на них, пытаясь сбросить через парапет моста, а также оказали сопротивление приехавшей полиции. В ходе потасовки один из участников получил огнестрельное ранение, а другие легкие травмы. Полиция задержала всех до выяснения обстоятельств, возможно, им будут предъявлены обвинения в...

Исли смотрел, забыв, что должен жевать. Кот пришел к нему на колени, задевал лицо задранной палкой хвоста, но он только морщился, отворачиваясь. Он часто ездил через мост Джорджа Вашингтона – длинный железный мост над темно-серой водой, воздушное переплетение арок. Миата сидела, сжавшись, свесив ноги над бездной. Ее лицо закрывали волосы.

– ...прямо сейчас нам стали известны имена. Агата Фортисью, больше известная как писательница Мэри Маллоун, ее несовершеннолетняя воспитанница Миата и старшая сестра...  
– Смотри, там еще и О'Гвардиен.  
– Да. Мне кажется, или ему опять руку сломали?  
– Похоже. Но тому мужику рядом с Агатой, который держится за свои отбитые яйца, кажется, хуже.

– …мужчину с огнестрельным ранением зовут Алесио Гомес, он личный шофер миссис Фортисью, а третий из нападавших ее телохранитель... Кроме того, выяснилось, что видеозапись сделана сотрудником частного детективного агентства, нанятым Клариссой Фортисью. Именно он вызвал полицию, утверждая, что младшую из девушек привезли на мост силой и ее желание укрыться от преследователей на мосту не акт протеста и не попытка суицида. В настоящее время к месту происшествия прибыл специальный транспорт и ведутся спасательные работы по снятию несовершеннолетней Миаты с опоры моста. Пока неясно, какие цели преследовала миссис Фортисью, но, очевидно, служба опеки будет пересматривать ее состоятельность как опекуна...

– Чтоб меня, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – Что она делает... ого...

Камера выхватила фигуру Клариссы, такую маленькую рядом со здоровенными полицейскими. На ней все еще был скромный деловой костюм с серой юбкой. Капрон на коленях прорвался, прорехи зияли синяками. Она стояла, опустив руки, будто во сне, а потом внезапно встрепенулась и начала двигаться. На медленной перемотке было отчетливо видно, как секретарша Ригальдо выкручивается из-под руки полицейского, шагает к Агате, которую в наручниках усаживали в машину, плавным движением разворачивает ее к себе и без замаха коротко и сильно бьет в нос – так, что голова у той запрокидывается.

Все заслонили спины полицейских. 

Исли прикрыл лицо рукой. 

– Надо будет посмотреть на ютубе, как сняли девчонку, – подытожил он в тишине. – Я уверен, под мостом уже торчит сто зевак с телефонами. 

Начался следующий репортаж. Ригальдо поднял пульт и выключил телевизор.   
– Может быть, не стоило ее туда отпускать? Я теперь странно чувствую себя. Как будто не оказал должной протекции своей, гм, своему вассалу.   
– Это твое желание все контролировать, – вздохнул Исли. – Но ты же видел, там люди из лицензированного агентства и О'Гвардиен. Если тебе так хочется побыть рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах, помоги своей дурочке с адвокатом. Ее последняя, несомненно эффектная выходка может вызвать проблемы.   
– Пожалуй, я так и поступлю, – согласился Ригальдо. Он с хрустом откусил кусок цыпленка с имбирем, жаренного во фритюре. – Что?! Что ты так смотришь?  
– Ничего, просто умиляюсь. Ты когда-нибудь раньше защищал с таким рвением честь юной леди?  
– Защищал. Медсестру Юму, мать ее. Поверь, ты ничего не хочешь об этом знать.   
– Ладно, не хочу, – согласился Исли. 

Ригальдо повернулся к нему, внимательно посмотрел и аккуратно снял с него кота, пересадив того на диван. Вытянулся на ковре, пристроившись головой Исли на колени. И только тогда признался:  
– То порновидео, которое ты прислал из Майами, сожгло подо мной офисные перекрытия до первого этажа. До нашей подземной парковки, я бы сказал. Теперь там обугленная расщелина с дымящимися краями. Пожалуйста, не присылай мне такие ролики во время работы. Ты слишком хорош, чтобы я безболезненно это переносил.  
– Я хорош, – кивнул Исли. – Ну так что, мир?  
– Мир, – зевнул Ригальдо. 

Исли наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.

***

В конце мая дожди в Сиэтле шли каждый день. Веселые ливни утюжили город во всех направлениях, машины рассекали глубокие лужи, а асфальт вскипал пеной от пузырей. Когда дождя не было, становилось еще хуже: на улицах сразу же воцарялась влажная духота, в тяжелом сумрачном небе угрожающе ворчало и порыкивало, и даже днем были видны вспышки далеких молний. Вне дома и офиса Исли постоянно задыхался от плотного воздуха. Он даже на время отложил занятия на тренажерах, потому что сердце и без того плохо себя вело. Отмытый дождями штат утонул в цветах: в горах цвели клевер, люпины и девясил, в долине Скаджит прошел фестиваль тюльпанов, в городе из всех уличных ваз торчали нарциссы, мускари и гиацинты, а в мокрых парках ломились под весом тяжелых бутонов магнолии. 

В один из дней Кларисса Фортисью пришла с огромным букетом. Он еле помещался у нее в руках – огромная охапка цветов. Она несла его через весь офис, не обращая внимания на косые удивленные взгляды, и с толстых мокрых стеблей капала вода, оставляя следы на полу. Исли увидел, как Кларисса пересекает просторный холл на втором этаже, и залип, разглядывая яркие пятна тюльпанов, похожих на огненно-красные колокольчики. За Фортисью на расстоянии по-охотничьи кралась Люсиэла, и было видно, что ей до смерти хочется узнать, что происходит, но она заприметила Исли – и колеблется. 

Сам Исли не колебался. Когда Кларисса чинно постучала в дверь кабинета Ригальдо, а потом решительно зашла внутрь, он из приличия выждал две минуты, давая им обменяться хотя бы парой слов. На третьей минуте, когда Кларисса протянула над столом свой букетище, а Ригальдо вскочил и раззявил пасть, Исли неделикатно распахнул дверь и одарил их обоих улыбкой, будто говоря: да, я здесь, и что вы мне сделаете?

Ригальдо тяжело вздохнул и взглядом указал ему на гостевое кресло: садись, раз пришел, но будь добр, не мешай. 

– Рассказывайте, – буркнул он, и Кларисса стала рассказывать.   
– Все дело, конечно же, оказалось в папином завещании, – она хмуро разглаживала намокший подол юбки, перебирала лежащие на нем цветы. – В нем было сказано, что когда Миате исполнится двадцать один год, она получит все. Его вклады, его долю в корпорации, газеты, журналы, теле– и радиоканалы... По сравнению с Миатой Агате досталось совсем немного: вилла, автомобили и яхта, но к своим счетам и активам он ее не пустил. Я об этом не знала. Я думала, что она уже забрала все, и удивлялась, что ей от нас нужно. 

– А что он завещал вам?   
– Там сложно, – она улыбнулась. – Там говорится, что если Миата останется недееспособной, то в день ее рождения полная опека должна перейти ко мне, при соблюдении нескольких условий: у меня к тому времени должен быть стабильный доход, положительная кредитная история, постоянное жилье... И на момент совершеннолетия Миата должна проживать со мной не менее семи месяцев в году. И тогда, став опекуном, я действительно получу право распоряжаться ее имуществом ради ее блага. Всеми этими вкладами, акциями и так далее, всем его бизнесом. Он хотел, чтобы о ней заботилась я, а не Агата.  
– Какой у вас был специфический папенька, – не удержался Исли. 

Ригальдо наградил его мрачным взглядом, но тут же сам пробормотал:  
– То есть, по сути, настоящей наследницей его бизнеса станете вы? И вы, конечно, считаете, что таким образом он о вас наконец позаботился?  
– Конечно, – серьезно сказала Кларисса. – Вы понимаете, это значит, что он меня простил. Он просто хотел, чтобы я сама чего-то добилась. Я же ничего не умела в свои восемнадцать. Слава богу, что я попала в «Нордвуд», а могла бы...

Ригальдо трахнул по столу. А потом, откинув со лба челку, с заметным усилием разжал кулак:   
– Кларисса, ваш отец жестокосердный, мнительный идиот. Я думал, что меня в людях мало что удивит, после моего-то папаши, но я ошибался. По сравнению с вашим мой – просто певчий в католическом хоре. 

Исли вздохнул. Ригальдо был совершенно прав. 

– А что с Агатой?   
Исли знал, что он интересуется не просто так. Ригальдо уже два раза вызывали для дачи показаний, и он все честно рассказал про тот день, когда Кларисса едва не истекла кровью у него на руках, и про визит мачехи в офис. На суд он тоже собирался идти.

– Ну, – Кларисса дернула плечом. – Ведется расследование. Ей предъявили обвинение в покушении на убийство – она же стреляла в меня на мосту, но попала в своего сообщника. Сопротивление при аресте, недосмотр за несовершеннолетней воспитанницей... И, вероятно, умышленное убийство. Потому что сценарий смерти моего отца тоже подробно описан в ее книгах.   
– Вот это мне кажется маловероятным, – подал голос Исли. – Не может же она быть настолько тупой?..

Кларисса неожиданно развеселилась. Она жестом фокусника извлекла откуда-то прозрачную стеклянную вазу и начала запихивать в нее цветы.

– Да нет, мистер Фёрст, она именно что тупая и жадная, – произнесла она с мрачным удовлетворением. – Как называется, когда автор придумал удачную схему и начинает нещадно ее эксплуатировать?.. Это же как с «мостом самоубийц». Она хотела заставить меня прыгнуть, потому что такой роман у нее тоже есть. «Проклятье Лотрекского собора» называется.   
– Вы что, изучили все ее библиографию?  
– Сид читал на больничном. В энтомологических целях. Как он сам сказал, «изучение поведения самки богомола».  
– Скажите ему, что когда снимут гипс, мы его сразу ждем.  
– Скажу. Он скучает по работе, – пообещала Кларисса и заерзала. – Насчет работы... мистер Сегундо... я должна предупредить...  
– Ну.  
– Я, наверное, дорабатываю у вас последний месяц. Когда Миата вступит в права наследования, мне придется вникать в это все... Во весь папин бизнес, в одну из шести мультикорпораций, контролирующих СМИ США... У меня ноги подкашиваются, когда я про это думаю...  
– Вы можете не переживать, – тихо сказал Исли. – Говоря простым языком, за вас это могут делать специально обученные люди, а вы будете лежать в шезлонге где-нибудь на Бали, наблюдая, как Миата играет в песочек, и раз в год приезжать на совет директоров. Так многие делают.

Кларисса обернулась в его сторону, наклонила голову, как упрямый бычок.

– Но я х о ч у сама во всем разбираться. Хочу, чтобы Миатины деньги использовались максимально эффективно, и чтобы никто никогда больше не мог нас обмануть. Хочу, чтобы нас с ней уважали. Чтобы она, в свою очередь, тоже чему-то научилась. 

Исли улыбнулся краешком рта. Ригальдо сидел с непроницаемым выражением лица и барабанил пальцами по пластиковой папке.

– ...поэтому, – зачастила Кларисса, – мне очень стыдно об этом говорить. Мистер Сегундо, вы столько всего мне дали на этой работе, такой трамплин для обучения и самодисциплины, а я вас бросаю... Вы знаете, я подготовлю себе замену, самую лучшую кандидатку, я ее всему научу...  
– Не надо, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Персоналом займется эйчар.   
– Нет, надо, конечно, надо, иначе как она узнает все ваши правила!.. 

Исли уже с трудом боролся со смехом. Ригальдо побагровел. 

– Да хватит уже! – рявкнул он. – Перестаньте, Кларисса. Конечно, вы не можете продолжать работать секретаршей, владея акциями корпорации с годовым доходом какой-нибудь небольшой страны. Это даже для вас было бы чересчур.

У Клариссы дрогнули губы. Она поднялась, и Исли подумал, что за прошедшие дни в ней что-то изменилось. То ли макияж, то ли новые туфли, то ли просто внутренний стержень окреп. Она стояла на фоне залитого дождем окна – темный силуэт на фоне мокрого серо-желтого Сиэтла. И в три шага обойдя стол, она порывисто обняла Ригальдо.

Тот уронил ручку и вытаращил глаза.

– Вы самый лучший шеф, – заявила Кларисса. – Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали. 

Исли зааплодировал, наслаждаясь этой сценой.

– Фортисью, – сказал его муж, задыхаясь. – Я вас уволю к хуям прямо сейчас. И Галатею, кстати, тоже, за то, что она мне вас навязала.  
– Конечно, уволите, – согласилась она и машинально поправила у него на столе документы. – Вы такой. 

Она отошла, и Ригальдо, поправив галстук, возмущенно посмотрел на Исли.

Исли был безмятежен. 

– Кстати, а как Сид воспринял новости о том, что вы с Миатой богатые невесты? – с интересом спросил он.  
– Ужасно, – честно сказала Кларисса. – В смысле, он в ужасе. Он вчера целый вечер меня грузил, как ему теперь надо вкалывать, чтобы соответствовать и вообще.   
– Пошел он в жопу, – фыркнул Ригальдо. – Слышите, Фортисью? Не позволяйте никому навесить на вас синдром самозванца.  
– Я не позволю, – серьезно сказала она. – Ну... У меня, собственно, все. Я могу заняться своими обязанностями?  
– Давно пора, – Ригальдо раздраженно переставил на столе вазу с поникшими цветами. – Идите, агент Старлинг. И унесите этот гербарий. 

Когда Кларисса вышла, он отвернулся к окну и уставился на сумрачный Даунтаун. Исли поднялся из кресла, мягко ступая, обогнул стол и встал рядом, положив ему руку на плечо.

– По-моему, кто-то расстроился.  
– Вовсе нет, – отрезал Ригальдо. – Это же секретарша. Была одна, станет другая.  
– Ну да, я помню твои рассуждения об убытках на пилораме.   
– Все не так! Просто досадно: берешь бестолковую курицу, муштруешь, учишь всему, а потом она отправляется в свободный полет, и надо учить новую. Тебе этого не понять. Люсиэла почему-то вцепилась в тебя, как бультерьер, и, такое впечатление, уйдет из «Нордвуда» только на пенсию.  
– Кларисса милая девочка, – улыбнулся Исли. – Помню, как прошлой весной она привезла документы к нам домой, и, пока ты их подписывал, объела во дворе зеленые побеги на маленькой ели. Как коза. Сожрут ее акулы медийного бизнеса.  
– Подавятся, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Вокруг Фортисью спонтанно зарождается смерч и хаос. Акулы бизнеса окажутся к этому не готовы. Она сметет их, как торнадо.  
– Тогда отпусти ее со своим отеческим наставлением.  
– Уже отпустил. Сказал же – пиздуй-лети.

***

В последний уикенд месяца тучи неожиданно расползлись и выкатилось поразительное жаркое солнце. Исли поддался на уговоры Лаки и снова выбрался в горы. Они с Ригальдо провели два дня в кэмпинге в Энчатментс, на альпийских озерах, и вдоволь нагулялись между светлыми гранитными ущельями, вылизанными ледниками чуть не до зеркального блеска и меняющими цвет в зависимости от цвета проплывающих облаков, и между разбросанных среди скал бесчисленных озер, озерцов, прудов, прудиков и просто луж с ослепительно синей водой, в которой отражалось непривычно яркое небо. Лаки приглашал их на хайк и на следующие выходные, но у них была запланирована «родительская встреча».

– А это правда, что ты король?.. – спросила Бекки, навалившись сзади Исли на спину. 

Он ухмыльнулся и почесал ее за ухом. Искоса посмотрел на Ригальдо: тот следил за ними, сдвинув брови. Ну, хотя бы не пялился в телефон, как первую половину прогулки. Опять на что-то дулся. После возвращения из Флориды у Исли иногда возникало странное чувство, что Ригальдо пытается контролировать, как он общается с девочкой. «Тебе никто не мешает проявлять инициативу, – в конце концов сказал Исли, утомленный его ворчанием. – В следующий раз организовывай все сам, слова не скажу». Ригальдо заткнулся и проходил целый час со своим фирменным видом хмурого сыча.

Сегодня им разрешили самостоятельно гулять, взяв обещание вернуть Бекки к обеду, и Исли повел девочку к музыкальному фонтану. Ригальдо уже успел проворчать, что, если бы ему дали выбирать, он бы поехал в какое-нибудь тихое, тенистое место: в полдень на площади уже сильно пекло, воздух звенел от визга детей, стремящихся попасть под ритмично бьющие струи. Туристы радостно ахали каждый раз, когда включали «Нирвану»: тогда фонтан выстреливал, как исландские гейзеры, на десять метров вверх, что добавляло ора и шума. Бекки носилась с другими детьми почти полчаса. Она запыхалась, вспотела, но честно блюла наказ: никаких купаний в фонтане. Ее только пару раз немного обдало по косой. «Случайно», – лукаво сказала она, когда Исли вытирал ее мокрое лицо. Ригальдо мрачно напомнил про недавний бронхит, но в рюкзаке у Исли были запасные носки и футболка. 

А вот теперь она обвила его за шею и спросила, король ли он.

– С чего вдруг такие мысли, моя хорошая?  
– Я слышала, как об этом говорили две воспитательницы. Что «девочке повезет, если Фёрст заберет ее: он же лесной король». А вторая сказала: «Ну да, ну да, знаю я, во что превращаются все эти «папины принцессы»!

Слева раздался насмешливый фырк. Исли прищурился, разглядывая задранный подбородок. 

– Немножко король, – признался он, чувствуя, как Бекки ерзает у него на спине. – Рассказать?  
– Расскажи! У тебя есть свой дворец? А придворные? Ты правда живешь в лесу? А что случается с теми принцессами, папа?.. Во что они превращаются?  
– Ты ни во что не превратишься, золотая, – нараспев начал он. – В моем королевстве нет злых волшебников. У нас с твоим папой есть большой лесной дом, а королевство – оно далеко отсюда. Я повелеваю...  
– Пиломатериалами и целлюлозой. Обрезными досками. Плитами, брусьями, шпалами, горбылем...  
– Ригальдо, – укоризненно вздохнул Исли.  
– Комплектующими, профильными, ДПК, молдингами... Пеллетами, брикетами, круглыми бревнами, пиловочником... Вагонкой, филенкой, дратвой, сайдингом...

Исли попытался незаметно его пнуть, но Ригальдо с легкостью уклонился. Бекки хихикала Исли в ухо, а Ригальдо монотонно продолжал:   
– Шпоном, фанерой, ламинатом... Стружкой, опилками...  
– Детка, не слушай его.  
– Мне нравится слово «пиловочник». Это такой зверек?..  
– Бумагой гофрированной, мешочной, фенольной, гофрокартоном, кипованной макулатурой...   
– Ты так прозаичен.  
– Хочешь романтики? Ребенок, еще он повелевает гектарами леса. Пихта, сосна, ель, сосна Банкса; клен, дуб, ясень; бук, гикори и сикоморы...  
– Прекрати.  
– Это ты «прекрати». Не задуряй девочке голову. Хочешь, чтобы она любила тебя за бабло?..  
– Я поняла! – обрадовалась Бекки. – Ты лесоруб!

Ригальдо расхохотался. А Исли запрокинул голову, тряхнул волосами и сказал:   
– Да, милая. Я король лесорубов.   
– Еще! Расскажите еще про королевство! Что там еще есть?  
– Да все, – поспешил Исли, не позволяя Ригальдо снова влезть со своим унылым просвещением. – В моем королевстве дороги, большие здания, склады, грузовики, корабли. Вагоны, заборы, магазины, витрины. Стекло, дерево, металл, много бетона... цветы, рыба, сосны, свежие ягоды, овощи, всякий крафт... Туристы, продавцы, эквадорцы, китайцы, рабочие, менеджеры, парашютисты и растаманы, и еще бездомные, и их собаки, и дождевой лес, и порт, и горы, и вода. И кофе. И эта музыка, и фонтан, и маленькая любопытная девочка, вот я ее съем, чтобы не задавала вопросов...

Он принялся щекотать Бекки, а она завизжала и забилась от смеха в его руках. А потом вдруг замерла, распахнула глаза и с восхищением протянула:  
– Ты так говоришь, как будто твое королевство – это вообще всё.

Исли щелкнул ее по носу.  
– Ну нет, пока не всё – но я над этим работаю.

Он наконец посмотрел на Ригальдо. Тот глядел в ответ пристально и непонятно.

Исли широко улыбнулся ему.

– А еще в моем королевстве есть кот... И мой Лаки, и Клэр, и малыш, и наша домработница, и ее помощницы, и охрана... И еще один мрачный господин...   
– Ох, заткнись уже наконец, – закатил Ригальдо глаза. – Сил нет слушать, как ты хвастаешься!.. 

Под эту привычную перебранку они ушли от фонтана и медленно двигались по дорожке в сторону Центра дошкольного развития, в котором их ждала женщина из соцслужбы. Исли все нравилось – легкость, с которой Бекки льнула к нему, и весь этот теплый день, и бездумная болтовня. Однако в какой-то момент, когда они с девочкой позабыли обо всем, Ригальдо снова ушел в себя – заткнулся и уставился в телефон, заперся в своей раковине, как беззубка. 

– Кот! Кот! Покажи кота! – Бекки высоко запрыгала рядом с Исли. И вдруг пискнула и неуклюже споткнулась. Исли нагнулся к ней и увидел, что на босоножке лопнул растянувшийся кожаный ремешок, очевидно, промокший в фонтане. Он попытался скрепить разрыв, но убедился, что эта обувь уже не подлежит реанимации.   
– Дай сюда, – Ригальдо вырвал у него босоножку из рук. – Исли, я говорил: не надо ей скакать там, где мокро. 

Бекки притихла и виновато глянула на него. Ригальдо взвесил несчастную сандалию в руке. Та смотрелась чуть ли не вдвое меньше его ладони.

– Вот так-так, – сказал Исли, стараясь разрядить атмосферу. – И как же мы вернем эту Золушку?   
– Я могу допрыгать до машины сама... – Бекки поджала одну ногу, как цапля, на всякий случай вцепившись Исли в рукав. Он усмехнулся и наклонился к ней:  
– Я знаю способ получше.  
– А-а-а-а-а! О-о-го!

Ригальдо только вздохнул, когда Исли поднял девочку на руках и усадил к себе на шею. 

– Не тяжело?  
– Нет, – Исли покрутил шеей. – Она весит, как воробей. Эй, наверху, ты не боишься высоты?  
– Нет! – захихикала Бекки. – Очень клево! 

Ригальдо еще раз внимательно посмотрел на них – и, развернувшись, ускорил шаги. Когда Исли окликнул его, он только махнул сандалией.

– Идите к кураторше, – донесся его голос. – Я куплю новую обувь и вернусь. Мне подберут такую же.  
– Ригальдо!..  
– Да идите уже, – тот обернулся на ходу. – Вам и вдвоем хорошо. Так я хотя бы не буду чувствовать себя мебелью. 

Он направился к своей красной тачке. Исли вздохнул. 

Похоже, он снова перетянул на себя одеяло. Но, если честно, он уже очень устал постоянно щадить чьи-то чувства и видеть в ответ каменную мину. 

Так, с Бекки на шее, он и прибыл в развивающий центр. Куратор явно обрадовалась при виде него, но поцокала языком, глядя на одинокий грязный носочек на ноге Бекки.

– Садись за стол, Ребекка, и займи себя чем-нибудь. Вот тебе карандаши и раскраски, – она указала на свободный пластиковый стул. – А вы, мистер Фёрст, пройдите со мной, вам надо заполнить небольшой тестовый опросник. Это нужно, чтобы подвести итоги второго этапа. Но, думаю, у вас все будет хорошо. Ребекка довольно легко переносит «переход» к... Что ты опять хочешь? 

Бекки стояла рядом и дергала Исли за рукав.

– А где другой папа? Когда он придет?  
– Милая, – сказала куратор, раздражаясь. – Мы же договорились, что пока будем звать мистера Фёрста и мистера Сегундо по именам. Они не твои родители.  
– Ригальдо поехал в торговый центр, – вмешался Исли. – Он купит тебе босоножки и сразу вернется. 

Куратор оттягивала его внимание, поэтому он пропустил момент, когда лицо Бекки утратило всякое выражение. Она медленно развернулась и отошла к своему столу. В комнате также возились с игрушками несколько других детей, но было довольно тихо. За спиной Исли скрипел по бумаге фломастер. Внезапно, перекрывая куратора, раздался голос Бекки, неприятно высокий:   
– Торговый центр, да? Торговый центр?.. 

Исли обернулся: девочка сидела на стуле, сжавшись в комок, и смотрела перед собой.

«Нет, – подумал он, осторожно откладывая ручку. – Не может быть».

– Ребекка, ты что, не знаешь, что нельзя вмешиваться в разговор взрослых? – наставительно сказала куратор. – Иначе мне придется попросить воспитательницу тебя увести...

Но Бекки не слушала, часто моргая:  
– А если этот торговый центр тоже взорвется? А если тот папа, Ригальдо... будет внутри?.. Как Том и Лиз... 

Забыв про тетку, Исли встал с дивана и опустился перед Бекки на корточки:   
– Детка, торговые центры не взрываются каждый день. Все будет хорошо. Ригальдо скоро вернется и привезет тебе новые туфельки.

Она посмотрела так, будто видела его в первый раз. Как будто он был чужим дядькой, охранником, пытающимся достать ее из-под капота. Как будто весь яркий солнечный свет в помещении разом погас, и комнату накрыла тень от невидимого фасада «Сауз Кингдом». И напряженно повторила:   
– Но что, если он все-таки взорвется?.. 

Он тронул ее за плечо, собираясь обнять. И тогда его милая ясноглазая девочка пронзительно завизжала.

***

Ригальдо ответил только с третьей попытки. Голос у него был недовольный, на фоне хором что-то твердили продавцы.

Исли догадывался, что происходит: этот перфекционист наверняка требовал «точно такую же обувь, только лучше». 

– Быстро, – сказал ему Исли. – Давай назад. Тут... Ригальдо, у меня все очень плохо. 

Ему показалась, что пауза в трубке растянулась на целый час, в течение которого он слушал звуки телефонных звонков, смех и музыку в обувном детском бутике. На самом деле, наверное, прошла пара секунд, после которых Ригальдо спросил совсем другим голосом:   
– Что случилось?

Исли вдохнул и выставил трубку перед собой:  
– Вот.  
– ...блядь, – сказал Ригальдо, рявкнув в сторону: «Упакуйте!» – Как это вообще... Сделай там что-нибудь!   
– Я не могу. Первый раз в жизни. Не получается.  
– Я уже еду!..

Исли отключил телефон, сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся лицом в центр комнаты, где две воспитательницы и куратор пытались успокоить рыдающую и визжащую Бекки. Минуту назад к ним присоединилась и медсестра, пытавшаяся вколоть девочке успокоительное, но Бекки выбила шприц из ее рук. 

– Может быть, вызовем скорую? – неуверенно сказала та. 

Раскачиваясь на полу, сжавшись в твердый комок, Бекки орала на ультразвуке. Сквозь этот крик и потоки слез прорывались слова: «Взорвется... Он тоже... Я не хочу... Не надо... торговый центр»...

И так по кругу. Ее тянули в другую комнату и хлопали по щекам, кто-то протер ей лицо водой. Все бесполезно: крик девочки метался под потолком. Слушая его, Исли думал, не мог не думать, как они все проебались. И социальный психолог, и воспитатели, и он сам. Бекки на удивление легко перенесла то, что случилось в марте. Слишком легко. И теперь эта бомба рванула.

Исли оттеснил женщин и попытался прижать девочку к себе, не прекращая ласково разговаривать с ней и поглаживать по голове, но, как и до того, успокоить ее не вышло. Все мышцы Бекки закаменели, а лицо стало багрово-синим, плач и визг сменились рваным лающим кашлем, и Исли казалось: вот-вот случится что-то ужасное. Что-то необратимо плохое. Например, судороги.  
От этого у него самого принялось прыгать сердце и заболело в груди. Боль начала растекаться по ребрам, отдавать в левую руку и лопатку, а рука занемела так, что в кончиках пальцев появилось странное покалывание. Японский пульсометр предупреждающе заорал. Исли рванул галстук, понимая, что если отключится, это никак не поможет ребенку.

Дверь распахнулась так, что стукнула о стену, и на пороге появился Ригальдо. Взгляды присутствующих дружно скрестились на нем.

Он был раскрасневшийся, хмурый и запыхавшийся – видимо, поднимался на пятый этаж бегом. Под мышкой у него была зажата обувная коробка, и он не глядя отшвырнул ее на диван, оглядел картину – разметанную игровую комнату с разлетевшимися по полу фломастерами и опрокинутыми пластиковыми табуретками, измученных женщин и Исли. Потом его взгляд остановился на Бекки. Она уже не могла орать, только выла, захлебываясь соплями. Исли подумал, что вряд ли она сейчас поймет, кто это появился, но девочка бухнулась на четвереньки, поползла по полу и уткнулась мокрым лицом в брюки Ригальдо. И промычала:   
– Я думала, ты у-у... Как тот дядечка на парковке. Что тебя раз... раз... ра-а...

Ригальдо молча снял пиджак. Ноги Бекки мелькнули в воздухе. Исли все видел, как в замедленной съемке: вот его муж наклоняется, берется за перекрещенные лямки джинсового комбинезона и рывком дергает вверх, а в следующую секунду Бекки оказывается на руках у Ригальдо, спеленутая и обездвиженная, и с всхлипом облегчения укладывает голову ему на грудь. Ригальдо сделал два шага вперед, и со своего места Исли теперь мог разглядеть только его спину в официальной, совсем не летней рубашке, и беспомощно торчащие из пиджачного кокона детские ноги.

И, прижимая Бекки к себе, Ригальдо прочистил горло и сказал:   
– Ну хватит. Я ведь уже пришел. 

Его голос звучал низко и напряженно. Куратор положила ему ладонь на плечо, но он смахнул ее и принялся беззвучно и неуклюже покачивать Бекки из стороны в сторону, никого не стесняясь, как будто просто не замечая людей в комнате. Исли смотрел на эти его неловкие встряхивающие движения, и резко вспомнил, как точно так же Ригальдо носил на руках замотанного в покрывало Симбу, которого требовалось успокоить после уколов.

До Исли не сразу дошло, что он делает это в абсолютной, звенящей тишине. Бекки молчала и только редко всхлипывала, вздрагивая всем телом. Ее руки обнимали Ригальдо за шею. 

Кто-то опять сунулся к ним, предлагая свою помощь, и тогда Ригальдо, не оборачиваясь, прошагал к двери в игровой зал, пинком открыл ее, переступил порог и с треском захлопнул. Исли оглядел обомлевший, измученный персонал, поднялся на ноги – они его плохо держали – и поперся следом, потому что никак не мог оставить их там одних. 

И замер, потому что его присутствия вовсе не требовалось. Ригальдо сидел в полосе горячего света, на краю одного из ярких круглых столов, наклонившись вперед, и что-то сдавленно и приглушенно говорил их ребенку – так много, как, кажется, никогда до того. Исли был совершенно уверен, что разобрал в общем потоке «девочка моя» и «глупый ты енот». Бекки зашевелилась и гнусаво произнесла: «А ты правда хочешь меня забрать?», на что Ригальдо ответил: «Да, разумеется», – и Исли понял, что он тут лишний. Поэтому он отступал назад, молясь, чтобы не скрипнули половицы, пока не уперся спиной в дверную ручку, и с облегчением вывалился в соседнее помещение.

***

Ригальдо вышел через полчаса и отнес Бекки в машину куратора. Исли издалека наблюдал, как четко и аккуратно тот все делает – укладывает задремавшую девочку в кресло, проверяет ремни безопасности и вежливо прощается с мисс Вайзли, пожимая ей руку так, будто ничего не произошло – и поражался, что это тот самый человек, который на протяжении двух месяцев почти игнорировал ребенка.

Все эти полчаса Исли провел за заполнением родительского теста. Когда Ригальдо вышел, он последовал за ним, но в разговор с куратором не вмешивался, просто сидел в стороне, наблюдая, как на заднем дворе развивающего центра подростки играют в баскетбол. Все, о чем он мог думать – это жалеть, что не может закурить. В груди неприятно тянуло.

То, что Ригальдо его отыскал, он понял, только когда тот опустился рядом и взял его за руку. Брови Ригальдо сошлись, когда он всмотрелся в экран пульсометра и потыкал кнопки, отыскивая сохраненные измерения. 

– Тебе было плохо, – уверенно сказал он.

Исли пожал плечами, не споря.

– Ну да. 

Ригальдо вскинул голову, всматриваясь в его лицо, и нахмурился еще больше:   
– Из-за того, что она кричала?  
– Я облажался, – терпеливо сказал Исли. – Не справился. На нее совершенно не действовало то, что я ей говорил. Это было фиаско.

Ригальдо побарабанил пальцами по колену:  
– А не много ли ты берешь на себя, папа-король? 

Исли прикрыл глаза. Он не знал, что сказать. Он был рад, что все благополучно разрешилось, что Бекки пришла в себя, не нанеся себе никаких повреждений – но его серьезно расстроило, что на этот раз он не смог стать для нее подушкой безопасности.

Так, с закрытыми глазами, он и услышал:   
– Прости.  
– Что?..  
– Прости, – повторил Ригальдо. Он смотрел так, будто впервые увидел Исли. – Серьезно. Я только сейчас понял, как ты устал.  
– Чушь, – отмахнулся Исли. – Не больше, чем ты. Мы же все делали вместе.   
– Да ладно, – Ригальдо отвел взгляд. – Можешь хотя бы сейчас меня не щадить. На самом деле, я давно понял, что она... славный чертенок. Но тебе я об этом не говорил. Я говнюк?  
– Говнюк, – не задумываясь, согласился Исли. – И вообще пидорас. Нет, правда! Скрытный пидор!   
– А сам как будто не пидорас! Да ты король пидоров!

Они несильно толкались локтями и плечами, пока Исли не поймал ладонь Ригальдо. Тот коротко сжал ее и отпустил. 

– Надо будет придумать, как побороть эту чертову фобию торговых центров. Может, когда-нибудь отвезти ее в специализированный магазин «Нордвуда»? Там безопасно, уютно и пахнет кофе и деревом. Но это потом. 

– Потом, – эхом повторил Исли.

Мальчишки на баскетбольной площадке включили музыку. Слушая их басовитую ругань, Исли думал, что самое сложное наверняка еще впереди. 

Это сейчас Бекки почти пять, а когда-нибудь будет пятнадцать.


	5. Chapter 5

В день слушания об опеке Ригальдо трясло. Он злился и нервничал, чувствуя себя, как перед регистрацией своего брака. Из рук все валилось; во время бритья он изрезался, как алкоголик с похмелья, и, чертыхаясь, залеплял раны квасцовым карандашом.

Они с Исли решили не ездить с утра в офис, и, может быть, зря, потому что уже к полудню готовы были лезть на стены от беспокойства. Ригальдо зачем-то принялся двигать диваны в гостиной, затем, весь в сомнениях, оттащил оружейный сейф в подвал. Потом спохватился: случись что, и тот ему ничем не поможет, – вернул сейф в спальню и с маниакальной дотошностью проверил замок и блокирующие тросы на всех своих ружьях.   
Исли пришел, посмотрел и обозвал пеликаном в стадии гнездования. Ригальдо не раздумывая послал его нахуй. Исли спокойно ответил, что прямо туда и пойдет. Ригальдо раскаялся, догнал его уже на крыльце и извинился. Исли угукнул и вернулся, а после, на кухне, был застигнут с банкой таблеток.

– Прыгает, – виновато признался он и поморщился, положив ладонь на грудь. – Противно так. Как будто вот-вот выскочит через рот.

Ригальдо молча взял его за запястье, а вторую руку просунул под пиджак, положив кисть сначала вдоль ребер, потом перпендикулярно им – так его учила Клэр. Под рубашкой Исли был очень горячий. Грудная клетка едва заметно отдавала толчками в ладонь. Исли прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Ригальдо немного расслабился – бывало и хуже. Под его пальцами пульс Исли медленно успокаивался. Наверное, уже начало действовать лекарство.

А потом Исли посмотрел на часы и сказал:   
– Мы уже десять минут как должны были выехать, – и Ригальдо забегал, уже из гаража заорав: «Запри все свои колеса в аптечке!»

Маршрут они распланировали заранее, с учетом пробок, и все равно нервам Ригальдо пришлось тяжело, когда на въезде в город шоссе перегородила фура-рефрижератор. Высунувшись в окно, он сигналил и матерился, слушая ответные выпады в адрес «говнюка на красной машине». Исли сидел рядом довольно безучастно. Ригальдо несколько раз эмоционально призвал его в свидетели, прежде чем осознал, что Исли украдкой поправляет наушник.

– Не понял, – сказал он, не снижая децибел. – Ты что, заткнул уши? Ты меня игнорируешь?   
– Ригальдо, – Исли измученно глядел на дорогу. – Я слушаю релаксирующую музыку. Чего и тебе желаю.

Он протянул левую «ракушку». Ригальдо вставил ее в ухо и вытаращил глаза:  
– «Раммштайн»?!   
– У каждого свои способы релаксации, – Исли сжал губы. Ригальдо положил обе руки на руль, не зная, что и сказать. Однако желание ругаться с другими водителями пропало. Тем более, пробка впереди наконец начала рассасываться. 

Когда они подъехали к зданию суда, в его мозгах не осталось ничего, кроме грохочущей музыки и ужаса.

Все слушание он провел как в тумане, поглядывая на профиль Исли на фоне окна. За стеклами дрожал горячий, как адская сковорода, август. Кондиционеры в зале работали, но Ригальдо в своем тонком пиджаке то обливался потом, то снова мерз. 

Он даже не сразу понял, почему адвокат вдруг поднялся, а агент по усыновлению складывает бумаги. Оказывается, пока он тупил, все закончилось. Ригальдо смотрел на людей, идущих к дверям, и боялся спросить, а к какому решению, собственно, все пришло.

Кто-то дернул его вверх, заставляя встать на ноги. Он заторможенно повиновался, и тогда его крепко обхватили за шею. Исли наклонился и прижался теплым лбом к его лбу.

– Ригальдо.

Исли выглядел озабоченным, но улыбался, черт возьми, улыбался во весь рот. 

– Ну, чего ты так смотришь? Пойдем забирать нашу дочь. 

И мир, утонувший в зыбкой августовской жаре, наконец обрел прежнее равновесие и четкость, и в этом новом мире Ригальдо твердо знал, что должен сделать как отец. Он сжал руку Исли, поставил подпись везде, где требовалось, получил у секретаря бумаги и спустился к машине, где достал из багажника детское кресло и пристегнул туда, где оно всегда теперь должно было быть.

В приюте все получилось сумбурно и как-то неловко. Складывая в «Мустанг» вещи Бекки, Ригальдо спиной чувствовал взгляды чужих детей, наблюдающих за ним из окна. И вдруг до него в полной мере дошло, что они с Исли сделали. То, на что у людей в среднем уходит полтора года, они невозможным, нечеловеческим усилием провернули за пять месяцев. Ригальдо отчетливо понимал, что во многом это – благодаря Исли. Его связям, его харизме, его неистребимому и решительному «хочу – значит, смогу». Его собственной дотошности и их общим деньгам. И благодаря Бекки – потому что она оказалась... такая. Их девочка. Бекки Сегундо.

Впору было рисовать ретаблос.

Они неудобно приехали – прямо во время обеда, и теперь Бекки капризничала, отталкивала тарелку и порывалась скорее сбежать. Ригальдо подвис, как «Виста» на приветствии, не в силах выбрать, как поступить. Дилемму решил Исли, показательно съев обед Бекки, к ее полному восторгу, и пообещав как следует накормить ее в кафе. Когда они спустились с крыльца – Бекки ехала у Исли на шее, свесив ноги в новых сандалиях по обе стороны модного галстука – Ригальдо подумал, что впервые за долгое время видит его по-настоящему расслабившимся, помолодевшим и счастливым.

Бекки с трудом дождалась, когда ее усадят в машину. У нее были тысячи вопросов, но начала она с главного:   
– А почему вы не в голубых пиджаках? Миз Барбра говорила, что вы приедете за мной голубые! 

Ригальдо, съезжающий на дорогу, едва не зацепил приютский мусорный бак. А Исли, как-то странно хрюкнув, обернулся назад и ласково сказал:  
– Твоя миз Барбра, должно быть, просто очень любит голубой цвет. А ты какой любишь, детка?  
– Оранжевый!  
– А я – зеленый, – вздохнул Исли. – А ты, папа Ригальдо?  
– Открой таблицу HTML, и я выберу, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. Он был обижен на воспитательницу. Пиздец, никому нельзя доверять, а еще казалась адекватным человеком. – Бекки, скажи, она еще что-нибудь про нас говорила?  
– Что вы наиграетесь в куклу через полгода. Папа, а кукла большая? А чья она?  
– Кукол у тебя будет несколько, – спокойно сказал Исли. – Сама дома увидишь. Миз Барбра просто завидует. Ей ничего такого не перепадет.  
– Да, черта с два мы наиграемся, – согласился Ригальдо, вызвав хихиканье с заднего сидения. – Слышишь, котенок?..  
– Да, папа.   
– Ну а теперь, – вмешался Исли, – я предлагаю поехать гулять. 

Он потащил их в кафе, в парк и на аттракционы, и, разумеется, замучил развлечениями и ребенка, и себя. Ригальдо не протестовал, понимая, что это тоже альтернативная релаксация, вроде «Раммштайна». В кафе он сидел, наблюдая, как Бекки ковыряется в десерте, и чувствовал одновременно и облегчение, и усталость – видимо, тоже пошел откат. А вскоре они с Исли словили свой второй родительский диссонанс, тоскливо глядя на табличку «для леди», раздумывая о том, сколько опасностей притаилось там, куда они не могли войти. Исли, судя по задумчивому блеску в глазах, уже оглядывался в поисках подходящей «леди», которой мог бы ненавязчиво навязать свое дитя. Тут Бекки, с интересом наблюдающая за их метаниями, снисходительно сказала: «Ах, папы!..», – слезла со стула и скрылась за дверью. Она отсутствовала не больше пяти минут, но за это время Ригальдо успел поразмыслить о многом.

– А ведь когда-нибудь она пойдет с мальчиком на вечеринку, – негромко сказал Исли. Ригальдо покосился на него и понял, что думают они примерно в одном ключе.

***

Пока они праздновали, жара спала, будто на солнце накинули покрывало. Небо потемнело, и повисла особенная разряженная тишина, какая бывает перед ливнем. От кинотеатра до автостоянки они не успели всего несколько метров – хлынуло бешено, город мгновенно накрыло теплым и сильным дождем. Бекки, семенящая между ними, взвизгнула от неожиданности и тут же взлетела вверх – Исли поднял ее на руки. Ригальдо сорвал с себя пиджак и накрыл их обоих. Исли обернулся на ходу – мокрый, смеющийся, блеснул глазами:   
– Конкурс мокрых рубашек?.. Если ты еще что-то снимешь, я за себя не...

Ригальдо несильно двинул ему в плечо.

К дому подъехали, когда дождь уже прекратился. Кажется, к этому времени силы у Бекки закончились. Она душераздирающе зевала и терла глаза, вся перемазанная плохо оттертым клубничным сиропом, но подарок – коробку с конструктором – прижимала к себе крепко. Из правой косы у нее торчало фазанье перо, на груди висел «кулон феи». Влажные волосы, выбившиеся из прически, начали виться. Ригальдо часто поглядывал на нее в зеркало. 

– Тебя не тошнит? – спросил он на всякий случай. Маслкар все-таки не был предназначен для перевозки детей. 

Бекки помотала головой и вдруг встрепенулась.

– Ого, какие большие, – она вытянула шею. – А можно посмотреть?..

Стекло рядом с ней поползло вниз. Салон затопил густой сырой воздух, пахнущий хвоей, папоротником и заячьей капустой. Машина только-только въехала в лес, после дождя было сумрачно. Огромные сосны с толстыми неровными стволами заслоняли небо, по краям дороги топырили лапы мохнатые ели. Бекки смотрела на все это, открыв рот.

– Как в «Гравити Фолз», – прошептала она ликующе. – Тут как в «Гравити Фолз»! 

Исли с интересом обернулся назад:  
– А ты уже посмотрела все серии, детка?  
– Нет, – сокрушенно сказала Бекки. – Мне не разрешали, потому что он очень страшный. Но я все равно немножко подглядывала...  
– О, что ты, это совсем не страшно, такой добрый мультик...  
– Ей же всего пять лет, придурок, с чем ты сравниваешь. С «Техасской резней бензопилой», что ли? 

Бекки хихикнула:  
– Пап, ты сказал «придурок»?

Ригальдо клацнул зубами, а Исли хмыкнул:  
– Это еще самое мягкое, что папа может сказать!

Забор до небес и «мордорские ворота» произвели на Бекки неизгладимое впечатление. Она как-то притихла в своем кресле и молча таращила поблескивающие глаза. Охранник высунулся из будки:  
– Привет, маленькая мисс.   
– Привет, – прошептала она, озираясь. Машина въехала во двор. Бекки нервно затеребила ремень.  
– Лапы, – сказал Ригальдо, и Исли сам отстегнул ее. Стоило снять блокировку с дверей, и Бекки мгновенно выскочила из машины и замерла. Ее босоножки утонули в жирно блестящей после дождя земле, но она даже не заметила. Ригальдо хотел сесть обратно, чтобы поставить «Мустанг» в гараж, но Исли схватил его за руку:  
– Да хрен с ним! 

Он мог и не объяснять: у Ригальдо и так не было сомнений, что первое впечатление Бекки об их доме – самое важное. Поэтому-то он и собирался малодушно пересидеть его в гараже. Черт его знает, а вдруг она представляла дом как-то уютнее? А тут сплошная геометрия и бесконечные окна. 

Бекки по-прежнему молча озиралась, а потом сделала шаг в сторону. Еще один, и еще – и пошла вокруг дома, приглядываясь и принюхиваясь, как настороженный зверек. Чувствуя себя очень странно, Ригальдо двинулся следом. Исли положил ему на плечо руку, будто говоря: не спеши. 

Их маленькая процессия обошла дом с севера, форсировала папоротник и спустилась к озеру. Бекки немного постояла на берегу, прижав к груди руки и даже не пытаясь потрогать воду, и поднялась к дому. Прошлась по веранде, стуча каблуками по доскам, подергала за перила и неожиданно сбежала с крыльца. Она потерла толстый коричневый ствол ближайшей сосны и вдруг размаху обхватила его руками, прижалась всем телом и замерла.

– Это все ваше? – спросила она, зажмурившись. – И дом?.. И сосны?.. И озеро?..

Ригальдо выдохнул про себя и решился:  
– Нравится?..  
– Очень, – пробормотала она с чем-то похожим на всхлип. – Так нравится, что у меня просто нет сил. Можно, я еще совсем немножко вот так постою?..  
– Конечно, – произнес непривычно тихий Исли. – Конечно, Бекки, ты можешь, сколько захочешь. Но надо говорить правильно: не «ваше», а «наше». Ведь это теперь и твоя сосна. Ты тоже теперь здесь живешь.

И после этого произошел маленький взрыв. 

Они с Исли были судорожно зацелованы, а после Бекки от избытка чувств повалилась в орешник. Когда ее вынули из куста, она сообщила, что ей надо немного побегать, и несколько раз с топотом пробежалась по ступеням веранды. Глядя, как она скачет как козлик, время от времени бросаясь во двор, к соснам, чтобы их обнять, Ригальдо покачал головой:  
– Вот объясни мне, как из всех детей города ты выбрал себе ребенка со страстью к деревьям? Это что-то врожденное? Вы с ней носители одного гена?  
– Конечно, – уверенно сказал Исли. – У нас общий ген лесоруба. Мы с ней любим одно и то же полено. 

Он придвинулся ближе, и Ригальдо наугад ткнул его локтем. 

Бекки в своей светлой футболке носилась в густых сумерках, как мотылек.

Исли поднялся наверх, включил свет, и дом заиграл, как игрушечка. Бекки остановилась как вкопанная, зачарованно вглядываясь сквозь ростовое окно. На первый этаж она поднялась почти чинно. Ригальдо придержал перед ней дверь:  
– Давай, заходи. Заходи же, Бекки!  
– Здесь так много места, – пробормотала она с опаской. – И так чисто! А кто это все убирает? А нам не попадет?..

И принялась расстегивать грязные босоножки. Ригальдо взглянул на веранду, истоптанную маленькими ногами, и вдруг отчетливо понял – все это по-настоящему. Ребенок теперь живет с ними, они за него отвечают. 

На левом носке у Бекки была дырка, и из нее торчал большой палец. Носок был мокрым и грязным, а палец – трогательно-розовым.

– Так, сядь пока на диван, – велел Ригальдо. – Я пошел готовить ужин. Исли, сними с нее носки и найди, во что переобуться. Я...

Бекки сдавленно ахнула, и он, уже в дверях, обернулся.

Она сидела, слегка втянув голову в плечи и, кажется, не дышала. А на высокой спинке дивана во всей красе стоял Симба и заинтересованно нюхал волосы Бекки. Его усы вздрагивали. 

Исли, даже не подумав заняться носками, снимал эту сцену на телефон.

– Ко-о-тик, – тонко позвала Бекки. – Можно погладить?..  
– Только не по хвосту, цапнет, – предупредил Ригальдо.   
– Конечно, можно, – синхронно с ним сказал Исли. – Хочешь взять его на руки?

Ригальдо только закатил глаза. Начинается!

К счастью, у Симбы были свои представления о личном пространстве. Поэтому он перескочил и диван, и Бекки одним королевским прыжком и величественно двинулся в обход стола. Двигался он, надо сказать, подозрительно медленно. Хвост его был гордо вздернут, уши смотрели назад.

Бекки на цыпочках шла за ним следом, а кот не спешил, красуясь и давая рассмотреть себя во всех ракурсах.

– Носки, – угрожающе напомнил Ригальдо и все-таки ушел на кухню, потому что его уже серьезно тревожило, что весь первый день их отцовства ребенок питался непонятно чем. А ведь он все, что нужно, приготовил заранее, оставалось только разогреть мясо и нарезать овощи...

В кухню всунулся Исли:  
– Кот утек. Мы идем смотреть комнату. 

Детская была его «звездным часом». Когда они обустраивали ее, Ригальдо наступил себе на горло и не мешал. Такие уж условия они когда-то поставили друг другу: «Я буду воспитывать ее так, как сочту нужным. Чтобы ты не вырастил еще одного разбалованного придурка». – «Ладно, – спокойно сказал ему Исли. – Но чур, я обставлю ее комнату сам. Чтобы ты не сломал ребенку психику своим минимализмом». И комната, переделанная из второй гостевой спальни, получилась что надо, таинственная и красивая, как будто продолжение леса. Симба туда пробирался при каждом удобном случае.

Ригальдо задумался, повязывая фартук.

– Идите, но через десять минут возвращайтесь, – решительно сказал он, и голова Исли исчезла.

Скрипнули половицы: на кухню пришел кот, легок на помине. Сел посреди комнаты, внимательно посмотрел на Ригальдо, принюхиваясь к запахам подливы.

– Извини, это не тебе, – Ригальдо развел руками. – Ветеринар запретил кормить тебя чем попало. Теперь тебе можно только корм для зрелых котов! 

Кот взглядом высказал все, что о нем думает. На его морде было написано: «Только выйди». 

– Не дождешься, – Ригальдо помахал над сковородой крышкой, разгоняя пар. – Пойми меня правильно. Теперь я вроде как кормилец целой семьи, и...

На этих словах его вдруг неслабо «коротнуло». Прямо-таки заполнило новым и острым чувством. Его повело, и он как стоял с крышкой, так и оперся о стол, чтобы не упасть. Целая семья. Как так получилось-то?

– Ну охуеть, – пробормотал он, чувствуя, как непривычно колотится сердце, а видимость ухудшается, потому что глаза заволокло. – Вот тебе и мудак из Эймса.

Кот снисходительно подошел, потерся о его ногу, будто говоря: что ты так разволновался, все когда-нибудь заводят котят. Ригальдо взял его на руки и бездумно постоял несколько минут, потом принялся сервировать стол. Когда все было готово, он взглянул на часы: половина девятого, давно прошли и десять, и пятнадцать минут.

– Пойдем, посмотрим, что там делает этот второй мудак, – вздохнул он и вынес кота на руках. Он не сомневался, что Исли втянул Бекки в какую-то игру на ночь глядя, поэтому пустая детская стала для него сюрпризом.

Он постоял, послушал тишину в доме. И где они? В гараже, в лесу, на озере?..

Ригальдо подумал и толкнул дверь спальни. И понял, что грел ужин совершенно напрасно.

Они оба были там. Исли самым безмятежным образом спал при ночнике. Он не переодевался, только снял галстук, и ворот рубашки врезался ему в шею, а брюки смялись. Книжка про «Любопытного Джорджа» упала ему на грудь. Бекки свернулась калачиком у него под боком, положив ладони под щеку. Локоть Исли отбрасывал тень на ее лицо. 

Ригальдо долго смотрел на них от двери, потом прилег на кровать со стороны Исли. Тот немедленно повернулся на бок, притираясь спиной. Он перекинул свою тяжелую руку через шею Бекки, и Ригальдо пришлось ее отвести. Исли тут же открыл глаза, недоуменно оглянулся. Ригальдо взглядом показал ему на Бекки, и Исли расплылся в улыбке. 

– Дебил, – прошипел Ригальдо ему на ухо. – А если бы ты ее придавил? Ты вообще представляешь, какой ты тяжелый?..

Исли зевнул и неспешно откинулся на спину, приподнял вторую руку, предлагая и ему лечь под бок.

– Я пиздец как люблю тебя, когда ты такой суровый, – сказал он и снова вырубился. Ригальдо понял, что переносить Бекки в детскую придется ему самому.

***

В свой выходной в гости приехала Клэр – одна, без Лаки: у того был тест-драйв яхты. Заки висел у нее на груди в переноске и сосал звездно-полосатый носок. Когда Исли подошел, чтобы обнять их, ему попытались открутить нос. Он сообщил охране, что будет у озера, и проводил гостей к маленькой лесной заводи с желтым песком на берегу.

– Осторожно, – предупредила Клэр, ссаживая сына на покрывало. – Ты даже не представляешь, что он способен запихать себе в рот. У него там как в Тардис – изнутри больше. 

Исли поднял Заки над головой. Фёрст-младший спокойно к этому отнесся, занятый обсасыванием своего кулака. Он был щекастый, белобрысый и кареглазый и здорово напоминал Лаки на детских фотографиях. Ему было восемь месяцев, и он бесстрашно форсировал любое пространство, стоило опустить его на четвереньки. 

Клэр развернула его лицом к поляне, чтобы он не уполз в озеро, и взяла приготовленный Исли мохито.

– А где...

Он кивнул в сторону леса.

Бекки следила за ними из-за дерева. Когда Клэр повернулась в ее сторону, она спряталась. Исли пришлось несколько раз позвать ее, прежде чем она вышла, насупленная и смущенная. Видно было, что Клэр, высокая, взрослая и длинноногая, поразила ее в самое сердце. Бекки осторожно приближалась, переступая древесные корни, а в шаге от нее крался кот. Исли накрыло теплой волной. Когда девочка подошла, он опустил руку ей на плечо.

– Привет, – Клэр взъерошила ее волосы. – Рада, что ты наконец здесь. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Тогда Бекки подняла взгляд и ткнула в Заки пальцем:  
– А это кто?  
– Мой внук, – улыбнулся Исли. Он сел на подстилку для пикника, перегораживая путь к воде. Искрящееся озеро тянуло к себе Заки магнитом, но он добрался до вытянутых ног Исли и застрял. 

Бекки заметно удивилась:  
– Но ведь ты же еще не старый!

Исли усмехнулся:  
– Ну, иногда так бывает. Детей нет, а внуки уже есть.

Он потянул Бекки к себе, и она молча прижалась. От нее пахло древесной смолой, солнцем, детским потом. Клэр с видимым удовольствием наблюдала за ними. 

Исли поставил перед Бекки нарезанные фрукты.

– Ты похудела, – отметил он, несколько раз поглядев на Клэр. – Тяжело совмещать работу и маленького ребенка?   
– Не очень. Но на дежурствах я, честно говоря, отдыхаю, – улыбнулась Клэр. – Начала понимать тех, кто выходит на работу сразу после выписки из родильного отделения. Конечно, немного волнуюсь, как там Заки, приходится все держать под контролем. Но не сравнить с теми днями, когда я могла утром заварить чай, а выпить его только вечером, – и с любопытством спросила: – А как у вас получается совмещать?   
– А я не знаю, – легкомысленно ответил Исли. – У меня три дня уикенда. Ригальдо там крутится, что-то делает и, бог даст, не позволит нам пойти по миру. А мне, видишь ли, не до глупостей. У меня тут еще не все деревья обцелованы.

Клэр засмеялась, отсалютовала запотевшим стаканом. Конечно, Исли утрировал. Он не расставался с телефоном даже на берегу и постоянно отвечал на звонки. Ригальдо же с утра умотал: его ждал заключительный этап сделки по приобретению пятисот тысяч гектаров леса в Бразилии, а потом он еще собирался в налоговую, в банк и в свой ресторан.

– Но так ведь не может продолжаться и дальше?  
– Не может, – вздохнул Исли. – Еще день-другой – и будем по очереди возить Бекки в детский сад в Бериене.  
– Разве она не должна идти в нулевой класс?  
– Детка, сбегай, пожалуйста, к гамаку: я забыл там бейсболку, – сказал Исли Бекки. Она выбралась из-под его руки и побежала, петляя между деревьями.

Они с Клэр проводили ее взглядами.

– Психолог советует немного подождать с оформлением в школу. У нее был сложный год: теракт, смерть фостеров, новые приемные родители, новый дом... Она и так каждую ночь мочится в постель.

– Ригальдо не говорил.  
– А мы и не знали. Об этом не было ни слова в ее медкарте.   
– Я могу дать контакты хорошего педиатра.  
– Дай, конечно. Но я надеюсь, что время все исправит.

Бекки примчалась обратно, нацепила на Исли бейсболку. Сегодня ему удалось уговорить ее надеть сарафан. Она не любила юбки – говорила, что мальчики в приюте их задирали. Ригальдо не то из солидарности с девочкой, не то назло Исли принял ее сторону. «Она не кукла, чтобы ее наряжать, как тебе хочется». Исли спокойно принял этот пинок, но когда Ригальдо уехал, все равно ее уговорил. 

– Как насчет освежиться? – предложил Исли. – Мне кажется, Заки сейчас пророет подо мной подземный ход к озеру. Или, не знаю, таких маленьких детей купают только в бассейне?

Клэр усмехнулась.

– У Заки есть круг, мистер Фёрст. В нем он плавает, как тюлень.

Вода пахла цветочной пыльцой, торфом и летом, солнце дробилось в зеленых брызгах, с берега тянуло костром. Бекки визжала и старательно колотила по воде, удерживаемая Исли на вытянутых руках. Клэр плавала в отдалении, следя, чтобы Заки не пил воду. Кот пришел на мостки, раздраженно дергая шкурой, но не отступал, видимо, считая своим долгом все контролировать.

Во всем этом великолепии Исли совсем не ожидал услышать:   
– Что, мать твою, ты творишь?

Ему как раз попала в глаз вода, и он долго промаргивался. Бекки держалась за его шею, холодная, как лягушонок, и очень цепкая, и беспрерывно смеялась. От хохота она начала икать и никак не могла остановиться.

Ригальдо стоял на мостках в легком летнем костюме, и весь, от носков туфель до темных очков, неформально вскинутых на макушку, выражал возмущение. Сильнее, чем кот, до которого долетела вода. 

– Поверить не могу! – рявкнул он. – Стоило мне уехать!..  
– Я тут учу твою дочь плавать, – Исли поводил Бекки в воде за руки взад и вперед. – Она пока не умеет, но очень старается!  
– Ты ее топишь! Она нахлебается озерной воды!  
– Она держит рот закрытым. Она же не глупая.  
– Я не глупая! – крикнула Бекки и заколотила по воде с утроенным рвением. – Я могу делать «поплавок»! Ик!  
– Достань ее из воды, чтоб тебя! Она посинела!  
– Нет, просто икает от смеха.

Исли подплыл к мосткам. Ригальдо сел на корточки, протянул к Бекки руки, и она тут же вскарабкалась на него, намочив костюм. Ригальдо быстро отнес ее на берег и завернул в полотенце, так, что наружу торчали только мокрые стопы и макушка, а потом возвратился на мостки и принялся дальше «песочить» Исли:  
– Можно спросить, а какого черта ты голый?  
– Здрасьте, – Исли раскинулся на воде, как морская звезда. – Я здесь немножко купаюсь. А в чем, по-твоему, мне плавать? В смокинге?  
– Я же тебе говорил: в Калифорнии одного человека лишили опеки только за то, что он ходил по собственному дому без футболки. Социальные работники посчитали, что таким образом он оказывает на детей психологическое давление! Это как если проверяющий застанет тебя при девочке с банкой пива! Ты уже никому не докажешь, что ты не запойный алкоголик, которому нельзя доверить детей!  
– Господи, как все сложно, – сказала Клэр, выплывая из-за камышей. Она придерживала перед собой круг с Заки, который толкался вперед, как маленькая ракета. – Но мне кажется, в данном случае ты не совсем прав. Привет.

При виде ее раздражение Ригальдо тут же сдулось. 

– Я... извини, я забыл, что ты собиралась приехать, – он поднес руку ко лбу. – Я так замотался, что крыша совсем едет.

Бекки, согревшаяся и переставшая икать, сбросила полотенце и пробежала к нему по мосткам:  
– Папа, давай с нами, давай покупаемся, ну, папа!   
– Давай уже, папа, – ухмыльнулся Исли и плеснул в него водой. – Сделай ребенку радость. 

Клэр вышла на мелководье. Очутившись у нее на руках, Заки завопил. 

– Иди, охладись, – миролюбиво сказала она Ригальдо и, наклонившись, тоже плеснула в него водой. – Мне кажется, ты сейчас закипишь.

Оставшийся в меньшинстве Ригальдо заметно растерялся. Бекки, обняв его ногу, теснила его к краю:  
– Давай, папочка, я хочу с тобой!   
– Да погодите, – Ригальдо наморщил лоб. – У меня же нет плавок. Я только схожу в дом и...  
– Если это имеет значение, – серьезно сказала Клэр, – мне уже доводилось видеть тебя в трусах. Так что меня можешь не стесняться.

Тот покраснел, как подросток, а Исли фыркнул. Два года назад у Ригальдо посреди полного здоровья вдруг вышел камень – с температурой, болями во всех местах и стонами: «Это наверняка гонорея! Я про нее читал, я точно знаю!». Исли тогда оскорбился до глубины души, а Клэр неделю приезжала колоть страдальцу антибиотик. Ригальдо стыдился и терпел, но задницу подставлял под инъекции не пикнув. Как только он вылечился, они с Исли помирились. И...

Исли вдруг осознал, что совершенно не помнит, с чего началась его мысль. Он наблюдал, как Ригальдо раздевается за кустами, огрызаясь в сторону мяукающего с берега кота, как аккуратно развешивает на ветвях носки, рубашку и брюки. Поджарый, длинноногий, с неровным загаром и белыми линиями шрамов на животе. Трусы у него были темно-серые. Исли засмотрелся на длинную талию, на ямочки на крестце, потом залип на том, как оттопырились ягодицы, когда Ригальдо наклонился – и понял, что сам очень кстати стоит по пояс в воде. А также – что уже несколько дней в этом доме не было секса. 

И Исли был полон желания сегодня же это исправить.

Бекки нетерпеливо приплясывала на мостках, дожидаясь Ригальдо. Клэр на подстилке кормила Заки фруктовым пюре. 

Ригальдо, поеживаясь, потому что в тени вода была холодна, обошел куст. Помахал издалека Исли, вполголоса проворчав: «Вот только брызни на меня, утоплю нахрен!»

Исли на всякий случай отплыл подальше, чтобы его не провоцировать. Он намеревался куртуазно подкатить к Ригальдо вечером, когда они будут одни.

– Па!.. – голос Бекки прозвенел над водой. – Если я прыгну, ты поймаешь меня?

Ригальдо хмыкнул, коротко глянул на Исли через плечо, как бы говоря: «Вот чем вы на самом деле тут занимались!»

– Конечно, детка, – неожиданно мягко сказал он. – Я поймаю. Вдохни и прыгай, и не бойся ничего.

***

После ужина, проводив гостей, они втроем валялись на ковре. За окнами сгустилась бархатно-черная темнота, поглотившая лес и озеро; иногда в стекла бились мохнатые бабочки. Кот ушел на веранду, выслеживать подкатывающихся к крыльцу ежей. Ригальдо и Бекки играли в лото, а Исли читал промышленные новости. Бекки чирикала, как птичка, Ригальдо довольно угукал. 

– А тетя Клэр – она кто?.. – вдруг спросила Бекки, наклонив голову к плечу.  
– Жена твоего дяди Лаки, – ответил Ригальдо, раскладывая карточки. – Ну то есть, конечно, он не то чтобы прямо твой дядя, а... кто он?  
– Условно двоюродный брат?.. – предположил Исли, не отрываясь от экрана.   
– Брат? – удивилась Бекки. – Он что, маленький?  
– Нет, он лосяра, – Ригальдо хмыкнул и похлопал по ковру, подзывая ее. – А что это ты вспомнила про Клэр?  
– Она красивая, – протянула Бекки. – И у нее серебристый купальник. А этот ее малыш совсем глупый! Он сосет шишки и камни и подбирает кошачий корм с пола!   
– Он просто естествоиспытатель, – обиделся Исли за внука. А Ригальдо, заложив руки за голову, сказал:  
– Господи, Бекки, как хорошо, что ты уже не в том возрасте, чтобы есть Симбин корм.   
– Я пробовала – он невкусный, – бесхитростно ответила его дочь. – И пахнет противно... Что?..

Пока Исли ржал, а Ригальдо объяснял про микробов и заворот кишок, Бекки сидела насупившись и ковыряла выбившуюся из ковра нитку. Ригальдо умолк и протянул руки:   
– Иди сюда. 

Вместо того чтобы забиться под бок, как она делала с Исли, Бекки плюхнулась ему на живот. Ригальдо застонал и согнул ноги:  
– Полегче!   
– А то кишки завернутся, как пончики? – деловито спросила Бекки, подскакивая вверх. – А правда, что у человека много киш-ш-ков?..  
– Спроси у Клэр... Ох!.. Она все про кишки знает!.. – Ригальдо морщился при каждом новом прыжке, но когда он смотрел на Бекки, его лицо светилось. Исли, читавший про то, что власти Онтарио выделили три с половиной миллиона на поддержку «Коламбия Форест», загляделся на них и потерял нужную строку. Вытянувшийся на ковре Ригальдо выглядел, как хищный зверь, играющий со своим детенышем. Исли осторожно вытянул в его сторону ногу, поставил босую стопу на бедро. Ригальдо повернул голову, встретился с ним глазами. Он раскраснелся, белая полоска зубов во рту влажно блестела. Исли почувствовал, как потяжелело в паху, и стратегически расположил ноутбук на коленях. Ригальдо пошевелился и скинул его ногу.

Бекки подпрыгнула в последний раз, выбив из него воздух вместе с неразборчивым стоном, и вдруг замерла, задумалась и спросила:  
– Папа, а что у тебя такое вот здесь? 

И показала ему на грудь и живот, будто рисуя на одежде длинные полоски. 

Ригальдо замер, его лицо напряглось. Исли мгновенно оказался рядом и снял с него девочку:  
– Знаешь, уже немного поздно. Пора чистить зубы и...  
– Нет, погоди, – перебил его Ригальдо. – Чего уж теперь.

Исли подумал: да, черт возьми, он прав. Глупо включать задний ход после того, как сам заставил Ригальдо раздеться на озере перед всеми.

Ригальдо вытянул из-за ремня футболку и приподнял край над животом:  
– Смотри, тут нет ничего страшного. Просто старые следы. Такие остаются, если где-то была рана.

Она кивнула, как зачарованная, рассматривая белые рубцы. Потыкала пальцем:  
– Где ты так много поранился?

Ригальдо опустил футболку.   
– Это было давно. На меня однажды напал плохой человек. Все обошлось, но вообще-то было опасно. Хорошо, что рядом были Клэр, Лаки... и твой папа.

Исли не выдержал – отвернулся. 

Он и забыл, что бывает такой стыд. Ригальдо спокойно говорил обо всем этом, но от воспоминаний о Присцилле во рту сразу стало гадко и кисло. 

– Болит? – спросила Бекки шепотом.  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Ригальдо. – Иначе я не стал бы играть с тобой в батут. Но ты и так намяла мои бедные кишки, будто прессом. Придется мне, наверное, в отместку тебя съесть.

И с этими словами он зарычал и, потянувшись к Бекки, опрокинул ее на ковер. Она завизжала и уцепилась за Исли. Они повалились в кучу-малу – не поймешь, где чьи руки, чьи ноги. Через минуту Ригальдо опомнился и рявкнул:  
– Десять часов! Быстро в ванну и спать!

***

– Ты просмотрел документы, которые я привез? – спросил Ригальдо, когда Бекки была уложена. Он возился у шкафа, скрытый темнотой; Исли не мог разглядеть его, хотя ему очень хотелось. 

– Да, просмотрел. Ты все хорошо подготовил.  
– Спасибо Люсиэле, она очень мне помогла.  
– А как твоя новая секретарша? – спросил Исли, просто чтобы послушать его голос. Последние два дня они общались урывками, и рядом всегда находился ребенок. Ребенок был темой их споров, ребенок перебивал и постоянно вклинивался между ними, ребенок занял все время, которое они обычно посвящали друг другу, и все немалое пространство «фазенды». Исли не видел в этом проблемы – он был счастлив и полон планов, ему все нравилось. Но прямо сейчас ему хотелось побыть с Ригальдо. Как можно ближе, и чтобы ничего не мешало. Поэтому он залез в постель сразу, как они поднялись наверх, и теперь терпеливо ждал, пока тот закончит копаться.

Из темноты донесся короткий смешок.

– Новая помощница вышколенная, грамотная, аккуратная – и унылая, – Ригальдо рылся на полках в шкафу. – Я немного скучаю по своей недотепе.   
– Поверить не могу. Ты признаешься, что скучаешь по Фортисью?  
– Все познается в сравнении, – Ригальдо, наконец, справился, захлопнул дверцы шкафа. – Я чувствую себя сержантом, выпустившим возмужавшего новобранца. Теперь никто не роняет в приемной стремянки, но и наорать тоже не на кого. Несброшенный стресс возрастает, как давление в котле.   
– Ты всегда можешь ей позвонить, – сказал Исли, улыбаясь. – Я почему-то думаю, она очень тебе обрадуется. А стресс можно снимать другим способом. Иди сюда, покажу?..

Ригальдо помолчал полминуты, потом выдавил:   
– Я хочу в душ.

И плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Исли свесился с кровати, на ощупь нашел в нижнем ящике ленту презервативов и сунул все это богатство себе под подушку. Фоновое возбуждение, не оставлявшее его целый день, усилилось и плескалось, как алкоголь, хотя Исли не пил за ужином – было жарко, а он не хотел разомлеть и уснуть. Прикрыв глаза, он слушал негромкое гудение воды в ванной и думал о разном: о мохнатых белых бабочках, колотящихся в окна, о том, какими черными кажутся ели на фоне неба, о том, что хорошо бы им всем троим попасть на фестиваль индейских пирог в следующие выходные – о чем угодно, лишь бы не вспоминать, как Ригальдо раздевался на берегу. Тот медленно заходил в лесное озеро, погружаясь в золотисто-зеленую воду, и она поднималась все выше, пока не достигла бедер, покрытых короткими темными волосками, и нижнего края трусов. Исли помнил – когда вода коснулась паха, Ригальдо вздрогнул, и в тот момент Исли почти ощутил эту дрожь. Вода скрыла плоский твердый живот, черную поросль, белые линии шрамов. Ригальдо не дал ей коснуться груди – он оттолкнулся от дна и ровно погреб на глубину.

От этих мыслей у Исли встал так же крепко, как и на озере. Он сунул руку в трусы, обхватил напряженный горячий член и подумал: ну что, что можно делать в ванной столько времени. 

Ригальдо проторчал там почти пятьдесят минут. Когда дверь наконец приоткрылась, Исли пытался читать «Фейсбук». 

Дом крепко спал – из радионяни не доносилось ни звука, и даже кот не ходил по комнатам, не скребся в спальню, требуя его впустить.

Услышав шаги Ригальдо, Исли посветил экраном в его сторону. Ему хотелось увидеть, как тот выйдет – в халате или в одном полотенце, с уложенными или встопорщенными волосами, распаренный, порозовевший и пахнущий гелем для душа, а вместо этого он увидел, какое растерянное на мгновение стало у Ригальдо лицо. 

– Не спишь? – спросил тот после паузы.   
Исли помотал головой и откинул одеяло, будто говоря: не видишь, тебя жду. Разглядев, что он голый, Ригальдо раздул ноздри:  
– Я надеюсь, дверь заперта?.. – а после чинно сел на свою половину кровати, отвернувшись от Исли. Взял телефон и принялся выставлять будильник. На нем были пижамные штаны и футболка, и Исли вздохнул. Ригальдо не выйдет больше в полотенце, у него новая идея-фикс. Он вытрахал Исли мозг историями о строгости социальной службы и вынудил дать обещание, что тот будет носить гребаную тонкую пижаму и зимой, и летом, потому что ребенок приходит к ним в комнату, потому что они – взрослые мужчины, мало ли что она там может увидеть...

Но, блядь. Сейчас-то они были вдвоем.

Он поднял руку, провел сверху вниз по спине Ригальдо. Тот рефлекторно выгнулся и тут же дернул плечом. Исли усилил нажим, умело выискивая чувствительные места вдоль позвоночника. Вот так, детка, так тебе всегда нравится...

– У меня завтра утром пожарная инспекция в ресторане, – угрюмо сказал Ригальдо. – Я каждый раз волнуюсь, как девственница перед свадьбой.

От неожиданности Исли замер, но тут же фыркнул и нагло подвинулся на другую половину кровати. Прижался грудью к напряженной спине.  
– Все будет отлично, – он совсем не лукавил. – Ты мальчик-задрот, я уверен, у тебя все в полном порядке. И документы, и огнетушители и... шланги...

Ригальдо убрал его руку из-под резинки штанов.

– Клэр за обедом делилась историями из детства, и Бекки сказала, что хочет ходить в школу! Не знаю, может, мы делаем ошибку, оставляя ее в детском саду? Может, этот психолог не так уж прав, и ей надо развиваться вместе со всеми?.. У меня голова пухнет. Я не знаю, что делать.  
– Если хочешь, обсудим завтра, – пообещал Исли, опрокидывая его на простыню. 

Он навис над Ригальдо, задрал на нем футболку и поцеловал в грудь. Тот лежал, глядя в потолок, и будто не замечал приставаний, продолжая трепаться непонятно о чем:  
– ... а еще тебе пришло приглашение на «Вудтурнинг». Это волонтерская выставка непромышленных токарных изделий из древесины. По-моему, это даже мило…  
– О да, я тот еще токарь, и в древесине разбираюсь, как никто. Сними штаны, я тебе устрою выставку достижений.  
– Исли, я не хочу, – прозвучало в ответ. К этому времени Исли уже самозабвенно вылизывал Ригальдо живот. 

Он поднял голову. В сумерках было видно, что Ригальдо смотрит на него, плотно сжав губы. Стоило Исли, поколебавшись, отстраниться, тот тут же подтянул к себе одеяло и накрылся им до груди. 

– У тебя что-то болит? – прямо спросил Исли. – Нужно звонить доктору Петерсу? 

Петерс был хирургом-проктологом. Исли с ним познакомился сто лет назад после не самого удачного эксперимента со случайным партнером, и с тех пор обращался только к нему, если требовалось. Проблемы случались редко, но иногда требовалась консультация, особенно после какой-нибудь крышесносной ебли в несовместимых с жизнью условиях. Ригальдо эти визиты искренне ненавидел, поэтому Исли приходилось быть настороже за двоих. Если его муж внезапно просил тайм-аут, это могло означать, что его надо спасать.

– В жопу твоего Петерса, – отрезал Ригальдо, и Исли осторожно фыркнул, оценив каламбур. – Мне просто не хочется. Я чего-то устал. Мыслей столько, что они не вмещаются в голову...  
– Окей, детка, – Исли воспрял и подтянулся к нему поближе, прижался грудью к плечу. Если Ригальдо был в порядке, развести его было не так уж сложно. – Так бы сразу и сказал. Давай сделаем, как улитки, а утром по-настоящему?.. А хочешь, я тебе пососу?.. 

Ригальдо зашипел: «Тише, тише!», и начал выкручиваться, но только запутался в одеяле. Пользуясь этим, Исли обнял его, вжал в подушки и бесцеремонно принялся целовать, все больше увлекаясь. И щупал так, что и у мертвого бы встал. 

Ригальдо довольно чувствительно оттолкнул его.

– Хватит, – рявкнул он шепотом. – Какое из слов «не хочу» ты не понимаешь?!

Исли моргнул. 

Ригальдо сейчас не играл. Ему на самом деле ни капли не хотелось.

– Принести аспирин? – спросил он после долгого молчания. 

В темноте было слышно, как Ригальдо вздохнул. Он собирался что-то сказать, но тут в дверь спальни отчетливо поскреблись. Они с Исли замерли.

– Ну вот, разбудил!..  
– Это кот! – прошептал Исли. Царапанье повторилось, а затем «кот» позвал тонким голосом:  
– Папа?.. У меня опять сырая пижама... 

Ригальдо подбросило из постели. Он не включил свет, так и метался по комнате в темноте. Исли за это время молча натянул штаны. И сказал в темноту:  
– Только не ругай ее, ладно? 

Ригальдо задохнулся. Он включил свет и покрутил пальцем у виска. 

– Ты дебил? За кого ты меня принимаешь?.. – и, повысив голос, сказал: – Детка, я уже иду! Мы с папой сейчас все исправим.

Он вышел из комнаты, а Исли остался сидеть на постели.

***

– Договоры, мистер Фёрст, – Люсиэла шлепнула перед ним пачку документов. У нее вышло протяжно-томное «Ф-э-о-ост». Покачивая бедрами, Люсиэла обошла стол и низко наклонилась. В вырезе мелькнул черный кожаный бюстгальтер, и Исли испытал что-то похожее на умиление. За годы совместной работы он, кажется, перевидал весь гардероб Люсиэлы. Содержимое ее бельевого ящика было известно ему так же хорошо, как ей – его распорядок дня, в который обязательно входили эти ритуальные потягивания, покачивания и прогибания, четкие, как утренняя гимнастика. Однажды Исли не выдержал и спросил самым задушевным тоном: «Скажите, Люсиэла, а что вы будете делать, если я приглашу вас на свидание?». Люсиэла взглянула на него с изрядным скепсисом: «А вы хотите?» – «Не знаю, – рассмеялся Исли. – Ну, а все-таки?» – «Тогда я приду с сестрой». Сказать, что Исли тогда удивился, значило ничего не сказать. «С сестрой?» – «С Рафаэлой. Я без нее никуда. Она присматривает за мной в оба глаза», – сказала тогда Люсиэла и зарделась. Исли удивился, но решил не докапываться. Чужая семья – чужие правила. Его собственная семья, возможно, тоже показалась бы кому-нибудь странной.

К слову о семье: он даже издалека услышал, как на этаже выкликают: «Здравствуйте, мистер Сегундо!».

Ригальдо ворвался к нему в кабинет, как вихрь. Одной рукой он прижимал к груди Бекки, болтающую кедами, а другой прямо из-под носа Исли выдернул верхний договор.

– Отдай-ка мне контракт с бразильцами, я придумал, как выдоить из них больше, – выпалил он скороговоркой и опустил Бекки на пол. Его лицо раскраснелось, глаза блестели. Он бережно разгладил смявшиеся бумаги и, придерживая коленом кожаный дипломат, стал чиркать пометки прямо поверх черновика – по свежим следам, пока помнил.

Исли переглянулся с Люсиэлой и, давя ухмылку, перегнулся через стол и спросил:  
– Бекки, вы разве не должны сейчас ехать в детский сад? Ты почему не следишь за папой?   
– Мы едем, – важно сказала Бекки. – Но папа сказал, что мы должны уделать куркум... кар-кар... кур-ку-рентов. Чтобы свозить меня в Диснейленд. Я никогда еще там не была!

Она не могла стоять спокойно – вертелась на месте, с любопытством оглядывая кабинет Исли. 

– Какое маленькое дерево! – восхищенно потрогала она бонсай. – Какие большие окна! Как далеко отсюда видно! Что это там такое позади моря, это Россия?..   
– Нет, детка, это остров Бейнбридж, – невозмутимо сказал Ригальдо. – Россия несколько дальше, но, в целом, там.  
– Миз Вайзли так и говорила, – Бекки повернулась к Исли. – Она... Ох. Какие красивые красные волосы у этой тети! И какие длинные ногти! 

Исли поднял голову. Люсиэла наблюдала за семейной идиллией с кислым выражением лица. Он посмотрел на нее, посмотрел на Ригальдо и подмигнул секретарше:  
– Как вы относитесь к маленьким детям, мисс Сауз?   
– Обычно я их ем на завтрак сырыми, – сладко улыбнулась Люсиэла и пошевелила когтями. 

Бекки восторженно ахнула. А Люсиэла, наклонившись к уху Исли, страстно прошептала:   
– Знаете, мистер Фёрст, я не буду против, если вы с Сегундо удочерите и меня. Я тоже никогда не бывала в Диснейленде, – и, выпрямившись, обратилась к Бекки тоном королевы. – Ты можешь посидеть в приемной, если хочешь. Я дам тебе один цветной каталог…  
– Еще чего, – ревниво сказал Ригальдо. – Нам некогда. Исли, я закину ее в сад и вернусь, тогда и обсудим сделку.  
– У нее шнурки развязались, – машинально сказал Исли, и Ригальдо, чертыхнувшись, поставил кейс на пол, присел перед Бекки и принялся вязать из шнурков бантики.

Вот тут-то Исли подумал, что это подстава. Потому что от одного вида чрезвычайно делового Ригальдо в модусе «яжотец» у него встало все, что могло встать, причем так, что из ушей чудом не повалил дым. Он пошевелился в кресле и незаметно надавил пером «Паркера» на ладонь, пытаясь справиться с собой. Захлестнувшее его возбуждение было тяжелым, горячим и болезненно отдавалось даже в кончиках пальцев, мурашками гуляло под пиджаком.

Глядя через полкабинета на Ригальдо, сидящего в полосе света на полу и помогавшего Бекки заправить футболку в шорты, Исли чувствовал, в висках горячо бьется: мой, мои, мое. 

Ригальдо выпрямился, мазнул по нему взглядом, кивнул и подтолкнул Бекки в спину:  
– Иди, поцелуй его!

Бекки обежала стол, встала на цыпочки и чмокнула наклонившегося к ней Исли.

– Пока, папа! До свидания, миз в красном! – выпалила она и вперед Ригальдо выскочила в приемную. Ригальдо коротко улыбнулся и вышел за дверь. Смотреть сквозь стекло на его прямую осанку, вскинутый подбородок и на маленькую руку Бекки в его ладони было решительно невозможно. Исли выдохнул и провел ладонью по лицу, стирая наваждение, поймал подозрительный взгляд Люсиэлы и попросил кофе, чтобы услать секретаршу прочь.

Пора было признать: он со страшной силой, с каким-то неукротимым чувством желал собственного мужа – так, что член почти упирался в стол. Ригальдо-отец заводил его ничуть не меньше, чем Ригальдо-менеджер, а уж когда два эти модуса совпали, Исли чуть не сдох. «Дожили», – думал он с равной долей гордости и иронии, листая неутвержденный каталог продаж. Ирония помогала слабо, эрекция не опадала, но ровно до момента, как Исли подумал: а какие, собственно, их ждут перспективы.

Ведь, судя по всему, Ригальдо совершенно перестал его хотеть.

***

Эти дурацкие мысли не отпускали его уже несколько дней. Волей-неволей Исли начинал думать, что Ригальдо, похоже, задался целью последовательно извести между ними весь секс.

Исли довольно долго ничего не тревожило. Они оба были растворены в своей победе, в ребенке, в чувстве новизны и непривычной нежности. В Исли как будто открылись долго сдерживаемые шлюзы, и эта нежность затопила его, как цунами с акулами – улицы Лос-Анджелеса. Его не напрягало, когда Бекки приходила к ним в комнату ночью и засыпала между ними, ввинчиваясь, как червяк. Исли открыл для себя что-то необыкновенное: лежать, слушая в темноте не одно, а два тихих дыхания. И если Ригальдо сперва то и дело вздрагивал из-за присутствия девочки, то Исли быстро стал спать еще лучше, зная, что она рядом. Если во сне он слишком теснил свою семью к краю кровати, его просто откатывали назад.

Это все было чертовски мило, если было не изрядное «но»: два сильных, здоровых мужика в одном доме и нарастающее сексуальное напряжение.

Одностороннее напряжение, как был вынужден признать Исли, вновь получивший недвусмысленный отказ.

Накануне Ригальдо уже вел себя как-то странно, хоть Исли и попытался наладить с ним контакт. В этот раз была его очередь укладывать Бекки – он читал ей «Страшно милого волка», «Паддингтона» и «Любопытного Джорджа», пока ее глаза не закрылись. Исли перевернул ее на бок, поправил одеяло и, погасив свет, босиком двинулся в спальню. 

Было темно, но когда дверь распахнулась, он уловил бледный лучик света у подушки. Ригальдо читал под одеялом, как подросток. 

Исли неторопливо разделся, на ощупь развесил одежду, демонстративно облачился в пижаму. Подергал дверь несколько раз, убеждаясь, что та заперта. И с головой нырнул под одеяло, будто в глубокую и темную нору.

Свет телефона погас. Ригальдо, вытянувшийся на животе, замер. А Исли, проведя ладонями по его ногам от лодыжек до бедер, вслепую навалился и мягко прихватил кожу зубами, прямо через пижаму.

Ригальдо дернулся, как ужаленный.

– Блядь, что ты делаешь-то!  
– Ты должен был сказать, как кролик из книжки: «Пожалуйста, не ешь меня!» – процитировал Исли. – А я ответил бы: «Извини, но у меня дома голодные волчата!» 

Он подтянулся выше и плюхнулся на Ригальдо, придавив его к постели, и выразительно прижался бедрами к укушенной заднице. Мгновенно окрепший член втерся между ягодиц. Исли поерзал, чувствуя, как тепло тела под ним парализует его волю. Ригальдо напрягся, пытаясь его сбросить, и зашипел:  
– Скотина, вообще-то я мирно сплю здесь!  
– Не спишь. Ты читал, я все видел, – пробормотал Исли ему в шею и крепко поцеловал. – «А теперь объясни, почему я не должен тебя есть!»

Ригальдо брыкнулся, но добился только того, что Исли коленями развел его ноги. Но ах, на них все еще были эти уебищные пижамные штаны. Исли снова поцеловал Ригальдо в шею и потянул их с его бедер.

И получил локтем в правый бок так, что заискрило в глаза.

Загорелся ночник. Ригальдо смотрел на него, обняв подушку – до странности несчастный, раскрасневшийся и очень сердитый.

– Исли, ты меня, конечно, извини, – сказал он свистящим шепотом. – Но я спал. Ты меня разбудил. Я не хочу играть в «Страшно милого волка», я прошу дать мне выспаться. Почему непременно надо устраивать шум по ночам.  
– Раньше тебе это нравилось, – ровно сказал Исли. – Ну, как знаешь.

Ригальдо помедлил и выключил ночник. Видимо, сон не шел к нему, потому что он ерзал и ворочался, и наконец буркнул из темноты:  
– Если тебе не спится, своди Бекки в туалет. 

И Исли так и поступил, а когда вернулся в спальню, то обнаружил, что его муж навертел между ними баррикаду из одеял. 

И понеслось – отмазки посыпались, как монеты из дырявого кошелька. «Иди, я еще почитаю», «Давай лучше фильм посмотрим», «У меня тут еще непроверенные ресторанные счета». Исли не мог не видеть: Ригальдо от него дистанцировался. Попытки заигрывать, зажимать в дверях, пока ребенок не видит, теперь могли вызвать реакцию от трупного окоченения до агрессивно-сдавленного «Да-что-ты-делаешь-блядь!»

Да черт, он даже перестал переодеваться в присутствии Исли. Тот не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему удавалось застать Ригальдо врасплох. Он выходил из спальни в шесть утра, почесывая грудь под проклятущей пижамой – а там гладковыбритый и собранный Ригальдо уже невозмутимо делал сэндвичи. Один раз Исли так его прямо и спросил: «Кто ты и куда ты дел моего мужа?» Ригальдо смутился, неловко отшутился в ответ.

Исли бы заподозрил, что они в ссоре – но нет, во всем, что не касалось секса, Ригальдо сейчас вел себя удивительно адекватно. Он с удовольствием трепался о чем угодно, смотрел с Исли фильмы, часто звонил в течение дня. Он даже не разозлился, когда Исли спонтанно выложил в «Инстаграм» фото – маленькие резиновые сапоги на мокрой, усыпанной хвоей веранде, стоящие между двумя парами мужских ботинок, и поставил хэштеги «семья», «адопция», «дочь». Снимок хайпанул – Исли даже не знал, что на него подписано столько народа. Их неожиданно горячо поздравляли в комментариях. Ригальдо простил ему это публичное заявление – ребенок стал частью их жизни, не было смысла и дальше его прятать – но феерию в комментариях читал, прикрыв лицо. Апофеоз наступил, когда позвонила Сара и выпалила: «Ты же говорил, что терпеть не можешь детей! Дай знак, если тебя удерживают силой, я вызову полицию!» Ригальдо ржал, как не в себе, уронив голову на плечо Исли, и впервые за несколько дней позволил себя обнять. Но стоило положить руку ему на колено, и он тут же одеревенел, как треклятое бревно.

– ... вам приглашение из Фонда развития промышленности, – сообщила Люсиэла, глядя на него сверху вниз. – И вы не притронулись к кофе. Этот уже остыл, сделать новый?..

Исли стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Надо же, расстрадался у костра. Даже не заметил, как Люсиэла поставила перед ним чашку. Скоро приедет Ригальдо, будет проталкивать свои завоевательные планы.   
– Не надо кофе, – он вскрыл конверт, присланный из Фонда. – Давайте работать.

А с недоебом он разберется как-нибудь потом.

***

Конец лета ознаменовался чудовищной жарой. Четыре дня подряд было невыносимо душно, а по ночам шли слишком короткие, не приносящие облегчения дожди. Сиэтл раскалился и напоминал агонизирующую на берегу рыбу, за городской чертой было чуть лучше, но Исли все равно несколько раз ловил себя на головокружении – то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от пропитавшего все запаха сосновой смолы. Над озером как сумасшедшие носились стрекозы, а Симба лежал в тени, не в силах пошевелить хвостом. Дом хорошо кондиционировался, но Бекки все равно тяжело переносила такую погоду. Она стала капризной, непослушной, и в частном детском саду на нее одна за другой посыпались жалобы. Еще она плохо спала и мало ела. Просыпаясь ночью от шума радионяни, Исли стабильно находил девочку в тревожном полусне, вспотевшую, разметавшуюся, с открытым ртом и прилипшими ко лбу волосами. И, разумеется, мокрую, как утонувшая мышь.

Все это не способствовало комфорту в доме. 

Исли томился своим темным влечением к Ригальдо, а тот по-прежнему изворотливо игнорировал его знаки внимания, Бекки упрямилась и без причины могла заплакать. Ригальдо, не склонный к терпению и всепрощению, все чаще заводился, но пока сдерживался. Джоанна была в отпуске, и некому было разрядить атмосферу. Грянуть могло в любой момент, и, разумеется, грянуло. 

Потом они говорили: помнишь, херня начала твориться с самого утра. Бекки долго не хотела вылезать из кровати, потом, закрывшись в ванной, ловила магнитной удочкой пластмассовых рыб в раковине. Исли не отследил это вовремя – качался в тренажерной в наушниках, пока до него не донеслось: «Господи, мы же так опоздаем, ну что ты копаешься!» 

Он высунулся, чтобы увидеть, как Ригальдо в коридоре сдирает с дочери забрызганную водой майку. Горловина, естественно, застряла у Бекки на ушах. Ригальдо злился, девочка пищала.

– Башку ей оторвешь, – укоризненно сказал Исли. Его муж раздраженно вскинул голову. Его взгляд прилип к потемневшей от пота майке на груди Исли, облепившей мышцы. 

Он круто развернулся и сбежал вниз так быстро, словно за ним черти гнались. 

– Куда это папа? – сказала в тишине Бекки. – Может, у него что-то горит?

Исли освободил ее голову из плена и растер сухим полотенцем.

– Давай-ка пошевеливаться, а то он нас съест.

Увидев завтрак, Бекки скривила губы:   
– Опять сыр! Я не люблю этот сыр, он воняет!

Ригальдо молча поставил перед ней какао.

– Ты обещал, что будут блинчики, – заупрямилась Бекки. И посмотрела на Исли, словно ища у него поддержки. 

Конечно, это не укрылось от Ригальдо. Он стащил фартук и бросил в угол. Потом поднял его и сердито разгладил.

– Сыр надо есть, чтобы у тебя были здоровые зубы.  
– Он жидкий, как сопли! Сыр не должен быть жидкий!  
– Это французский сыр. Он таким и должен быть.

Бекки надулась. Исли незаметно нарисовал на своей тарелке рожицу кетчупом и показал ей издалека, но она даже не улыбнулась. 

– Может, ей по-быстрому пожарить яичницу? – не выдержал он. – Не может она это есть. Ты, например, не любишь хлопья, я же не прошу тебя жрать их...

Ригальдо развернулся.

– Не хочешь – не ешь, – сказал он, в упор глядя на Бекки. – Но другой еды сейчас не будет. Если человек ничего не ест, он умрет.

Губы у Бекки задрожали. 

– Так, все, – Исли бросил в ведро скомканную салфетку. – Перебор.  
– Не лезь.  
– А ты мне не указывай.   
– Ты обещал, что не будешь вмешиваться в ее воспитание.  
– Да, обещал, – Исли старался говорить тихо, но все равно получилось резко. – Но это не значит, что здесь кого-то заморят голодом. Пожарь ей эти гребаные блинчики, я прошу тебя.

В напряженной тишине раздался странный урчащий звук.

Бекки с котом, тревожно поглядывая на них обоих, наперегонки ели из ее тарелки все, что там было.

– Вот так, – Ригальдо гордо задрал подбородок. – Можно же было сразу, не ломаясь.

И с видом победителя вышел прочь.

На самом подъезде к городу Бекки начала повторять, что у нее болит живот, и ее вытошнило тем самым сыром на сидение «Брабуса».

На Ригальдо было страшно смотреть.

Он крепко прижимал Бекки к себе, и его лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем у нее. Пока Исли ходил за водой, он вызвал такси и уехал в больницу. Часа через два их с Бекки отпустили. Сказали, что у нее простое несварение, вызванное жарой, обезвоживанием и слишком жирной едой. Ригальдо больше никуда ее не повез, и они провели весь день дома. Исли звонил им каждые час-полтора. Бекки довольно бодро чирикала. Ригальдо отвечал заторможено. Исли ломал голову, чем бы его утешить, но было так жарко, что он не придумал ничего.

Он смог вырваться домой только вечером. День выдался сложным и самым горячим за лето. Куда-то исчез бриз с залива; в городе воздух напоминал концентрированный стоячий куб духоты. Сматывая липкие от пота волосы узлом, Исли всерьез задумался, а не обстричься ли наголо. 

Когда он подъехал к дому, небо заволокло тучами. В лесу повисла совершенно особая тишина. Стремительно потемнело, как будто кто-то наложил коричневый фильтр в фотошопе. «Будет гроза», – подумал Исли и заспешил в дом.

В гостиной было холодно, как в морге. Ригальдо сидел перед телевизором, угрюмо глядя в экран. На столе перед ним стояла бутылка джина и тоник, но стакан был сух. 

Исли вырубил кондиционер и сходил переодеться в сухое. Заглянул к Бекки – она спала, обнимая большую мягкую белку. Когда он спустился, по телевизору шла «Земля мертвых». Не было похоже, что Ригальдо наслаждается просмотром. 

Исли забрался к нему на диван. Он попытался расположиться поудобнее, положив затылок на подлокотник, а ноги протянул через колени Ригальдо. Тот не стал возражать. Только предупредил, не оборачиваясь:  
– Ни слова про завтрак.

И Исли послушно заткнулся.

Минут десять они в молчании смотрели, как зомби атакуют Питтсбург, а потом Исли осторожно потянул Ригальдо за футболку, намекая, что они оба могут улечься рядом, потом потянул сильнее. Тот словно бы ничего не заметил. Сидел, покусывал губы и хмурился. Когда Исли накрыл его руку своей, он ее не отдернул. Они переплели пальцы. 

Ригальдо вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, растекся по спинке дивана, запрокинул голову. В бледном свете экрана его лицо выглядело очень молодым и измученным. 

– Не могу смотреть эту муть, не лезет сегодня, – беспомощно сказал Ригальдо. – Выключи?..

Исли нажал кнопку на пульте. Комнату затопила очень плотная, предгрозовая темнота. При выключенном кондиционере воздух в доме снова стал нагреваться. 

В этой темноте Исли привлек к себе Ригальдо за шею и поцеловал его. Нетерпеливо и настойчиво, наслаждаясь каждым касанием, захватывая узкие губы, дыша в рот, толкаясь языком в теплый влажный язык. Его унесло мгновенно – он и забыл, как это бывает, а теперь ему рвало крышу от близости Ригальдо, от его вкуса, тепла и запаха. Он положил руку выше колена и ощутил, как тот вздрогнул, поймал ртом горячее ответное дыхание. Возбуждение прокатилось от языка до пальцев ног, заныло под ложечкой, сконцентрировалось в паху. Член распрямился, туго натянул домашние брюки. Исли прижал к нему руку Ригальдо, словно говоря: смотри, до чего ты меня довел, ну как так можно. 

Ригальдо закрутил головой, обрывая поцелуй, уперся ему в грудь и качнулся назад.

– Нет, нет, нет, Исли, – яростно зашептал он. – Так нельзя, прекрати сейчас же...  
– Да сейчас, – хрипло сказал Исли. – Взял и прекратил. На, потрогай это. Чувствуешь?.. Я не представляю, как мне дойти до спальни, а ты говоришь: «Прекрати!»

Ладонь Ригальдо, растопыренная в знаке протеста, снова задела его стояк, и этого хватило, чтобы Исли протряхнуло от вожделения, будто током. Член терся о трусы приоткрытой напряженной головкой так, что Исли на секунду подумал, что или кончит сейчас, как мальчик, или умрет на месте, если ничего не предпримет. Он сгреб Ригальдо в охапку и попытался усадить себе на колени. Тот, и без того излишне нервный, случайно прижался коленом к его железному стояку, видимо, оценил, что Исли настроен серьезно и принялся выдираться, как лось из валежника. При этом он не переставал повторять: «Тише, тише!»; его заело, как старую пластинку.

Он сильно отклонился всем корпусом назад. Исли, не обращая на это внимания, наклонился вперед и поцеловал его в грудь через футболку, одновременно с наслаждением стиснув руки на бедрах Ригальдо.

Тот без предупреждения звезданул ему в плечо кулаком. 

Над домом взорвалась белая вспышка – молния. Как в ебаном ужастике, на мгновение очень ярко высветила двор, стволы сосен и все углы гостиной. 

Исли вернул любезность хлесткой оплеухой.

Они скатились с дивана на пол. Ригальдо изловчился сесть на Исли и несколько раз стукнул его затылком об пол. Ковер, который они постелили для Бекки, смягчил удары. Исли дернул его к себе за бедра, уронил на себя и, вывернувшись, придавил к полу, всунув колено между ног. И зашипел:  
– Ну, и что это значит?!

Ригальдо безуспешно дернулся. Исли внезапно понял, что видит его лицо ясно, как днем.

За окнами происходило светопреставление. Дождь падал плотной вертикальной стеной, а частые молнии озаряли лес неровным флюоресцирующим светом. Еловые лапы как живые шевелились под колотящим по ним дождем. 

Исли еще раз тряхнул Ригальдо. Тот моргнул – и отчетливо произнес:  
– Исли, я не могу так. Не хочу. Я все время думаю: а вдруг она выйдет, услышит, увидит чего-нибудь...  
– Она? – тупо спросил Исли.  
– Бекки.  
– Что – услышит?

Ригальдо облизнул губы, как будто они пересохли, и пошел шпарить, захлебываясь словами, распаляясь все сильнее:  
– Я не могу понять, почему ты не можешь держать себя в руках? Это что, так сложно? У нас каждые две недели контрольный визит социальной службы. Представляешь, что будет, если детка им скажет, что вчера один папа держал другого папу за жопу, а еще они громко шумят по ночам, а еще она как-то открыла дверь спальни и...  
– Мы всегда запираем дверь спальни, – перебил его Исли. Ригальдо скривил губы:  
– Не всегда. Мне все время приходится тебя контролировать. А ты будто нарочно... Ведешь себя, будто у нас простая семья!   
– А ты, значит, ее простой не считаешь?.. – тихо спросил Исли. Внутри него клокотала ярость, смешанная с возбуждением и стыдом за этого дурака. – У тебя послеродовая депрессия, что ли? Или очередной гомофобный приход?..  
– Не смешно! – огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Исли, детей отбирают даже у натуралов. Она маленькая девочка. То, что она увидит или услышит, ее травмирует. Она и так мочится в постель, ты хочешь, чтобы она начала заикаться?!  
– Да с хуя ли? – шепотом рявкнул Исли. – Каким говном набита твоя голова?!

В бледном электрическом свете молний лицо Ригальдо казалось пластмассовым, как у манекена. 

– Таким, что ты только на словах за нее отвечаешь! «Бекки, давай купим это, давай то!» Спустись уже на нашу ебаную землю! Ты захотел завести ребенка – так веди себя, как ответственный человек!

Исли беззвучно зарычал и тряхнул его.

– Не тебе учить меня ответственности!  
– Тебе напомнить кое-что? Раз – Люсиэла в офисе, два – горничные в отеле, три – грузчик на твоем складе, четыре – мои официанты, а еще Джоанна без счета, и даже Клэр, и Лаки, – торопливо принялся называть Ригальдо. – Мне перечислить всех людей, которые нас палили?.. И еще Присцилла, о боже, я что, забыл посчитать Присциллу?! Ты хочешь, чтобы у Бекки тоже сорвало кукушку?!

И тут Исли понял, что либо убьет его, либо выебет.

Страшно подумать, как этот ответственный гондон его вымотал. Пожалуй, да, этого ему сейчас хотелось больше всего: поставить Ригальдо раком, воткнув мордой в ковер, и хорошенько, с оттяжкой, оттрахать. Чтобы до мозга достало. Чтобы подмахивал. Чтобы просил еще и еще.

Вместо всего этого Исли сделал глубокий вдох и спросил:

– Значит, ты думаешь, что без этого нам будет лучше?..  
– Только на время, – заторопился Ригальдо. – Короткая передышка. Она привыкнет к нам, к дому, перестанет приходить по ночам... Потом можно будет начать ее приучать, что у взрослых должно быть свое время...

Он нес всю эту пургу на полном серьезе, разгоряченный, разложенный на ковре, – и со стояком. Исли смотрел на него, медленно отстраняясь. А потом положил руку на пах Ригальдо. Обхватил горяченный член, которым можно было бы забивать гвозди, и еле слышно спросил:  
– Уверен?

Ригальдо сглотнул. Глаза у него стали бессмысленные, как будто весь мозг разом стек ему в трусы. Исли коротко сжал его через одежду и встал на ноги. Вытер вспотевшую руку о бедро.

– Ладно, – сказал он, все разом решив для себя. – Я понял. Сделаем, как ты говоришь.

Над крышей дома взорвался невиданный фейерверк, на мгновение и ослепив, и оглушив их, а следом со второго этажа донесся панический вопль. 

– Господи! – Ригальдо вскочил на ноги и заметался. – Ружье, где мое ружье?!

Исли уже бежал вверх по лестнице.

Бекки визжала не умолкая.

***

Она сидела, забившись в угол кровати, обняв колени и обратив перекошенное лицо к окну, и выла на одной ноте, вздрагивая от каждой молнии. А на подоконнике стоял Симба, распушивший хвост и выгнувший спину, и ловил лапой мокрую тяжелую ветку, бьющуюся в оконное стекло.

Исли шлепнул по выключателю, но света не было – должно быть, где-то случилась авария из-за грозы. Ригальдо опередил его, ворвался в спальню и подхватил Бекки на руки. Прижал к себе и принялся неловко качать. Она вцепилась в его футболку и начала судорожно икать. Исли с трудом их видел – в комнате стало темно, молнии жахали все реже. Гроза затихала, уходила в сторону Канады.

– Богом клянусь, я завтра же спилю эту сраную ветку, – донеслось до Исли из темноты, и он отвернулся. Взял на руки взбудораженного кота и поцеловал Симбу в лобастую голову. Кот защищал их девочку. Единственный стоящий мужик в доме.

– Папа?! – вдруг испуганно позвала Бекки. – А где папа? 

Исли шагнул к ним, и Бекки, поймав его за рукав, подтянула ближе и ухватила за шею. Она была вспотевшая, зареванная, но сухая. Ее сладкий детский запах смешивался с ароматом дезодоранта Ригальдо, и Исли молча втягивал эти запахи, слушая, как срываются с крыши тяжелые капли. 

– Кажется, я уже не хочу спать, – с удивлением сказала Бекки. И тут же потерла глаза.

Ригальдо встряхнул ее на руках:  
– Не хочешь – не надо. Будем смотреть «Гравити Фолз» по ноутбуку, сколько хватит заряда. Могу даже пожарить вам гребаные блинчики.   
– Папа сказал «гребаный»! – захихикала Бекки. – А еще раньше слово «сраный»!

Ригальдо втянул голову в плечи, виновато покосился на Исли. Тот вымученно улыбнулся. Он очень устал, у него почти не осталось сил на все это, а Ригальдо не видел этого, не понимал. 

Они позвонили на проходную. Охранник был в восторге от лесной грозы. Наверное, и фоток нашлепал, лось здоровенный. Он сказал, что ветер поломал много деревьев, оттуда и проблемы с электричеством, но он уже позвонил во все необходимые службы. Ригальдо унес Бекки в гостиную, а Исли открыл в детской окно. В лесу пахло свежестью и озоном. Он долго стоял у подоконника и бездумно дышал этим воздухом.

Потом они почти час смотрели «Гравити Фолз». Довольная Бекки, завернутая в одеяло, все комментировала, но время от времени принималась зевать, Ригальдо сидел с другой стороны от нее и помалкивал. Исли поймал себя, что тоже кивает невпопад. Он любил «Гравити Фолз» дурной любовью, называл его «"Твин Пикс" для самых маленьких» – но сейчас с трудом понимал, что там происходит. 

Когда девочка задремала, они с Ригальдо перенесли ее в детскую, куда Исли запустил и кота. «Ты уж присмотри за моим котенком», – попросил он его, почесав между ушами. 

Ригальдо оставил дверь в детскую открытой.

– Мне так спокойнее, – сказал он, избегая смотреть Исли в глаза. – И можно я к нам тоже открою дверь? Это только на сегодня.  
– Конечно.   
– Тебе не помешает заснуть? – хрипло спросил Ригальдо, все-таки посмотрев на него.  
– Не помешает, – вздохнул Исли. – Потому что я буду спать в другой комнате.

И он действительно ушел, забрав с собой всякую мелочь – телефон, будильник, бритвенные принадлежности и пижаму. Ригальдо следил за его сборами, остолбенев. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Исли устало пожелал ему спокойной ночи и запер за собой дверь гостевой спальни.

***

«Я терпелив, – сказал король эльфов, наклоняясь к лицу Торина Дубощита. – И я подожду!»

«Сука, – подумал Ригальдо, сверля взглядом телевизор за спиной кассира и чувствуя странное духовное родство с одним из персонажей. – Вот же сука какая!»

– Ты что? – тихо спросила Клэр и тронула его за руку. – Расплачивайся.

Он встрепенулся, приложил карту и забрал чек. Клэр вышла за ним из магазинчика на заправке. Уже на улице Ригальдо спохватился, что не придержал перед ней дверь. Ему стало неловко. 

– Ты очень загруженный, – заметила она уже в машине. – Что случилось? По телефону у тебя был странный голос.

Ригальдо вырулил с заправки и перестроился в другой ряд, чтобы на следующем перекрестке повернуть в сторону моря.

Жара прошла, ночи стали холодными, но днем еще по-прежнему было очень тепло. Только сегодня впервые в воздухе почувствовалась близкая осень. Бекки утром подобрала у ворот исклеванную ветку рябины и заявила, залезая в машину к Исли: «Чувствуете? Пахнет зверями!».

Ах, черт, он же хотел не вспоминать об Исли хотя бы минуту.

– Ничего не случилось, – соврал он. – Просто мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Сейчас расскажу.

Через четверть часа они с Клэр сидели на пляже, ели с одной тарелки местный бичфуд и смотрели на треугольные плавники парусов, дрейфующие по заливу.

Серый песок убегал из-под ног к полосе прилива. Кое-где из него торчали пучки жесткой высокой травы. Ригальдо сидел на такой же кочке, а Клэр принесла подушку из багажника.

Солнце светило так, что слепило глаза.

Они по очереди отламывали куски от тортильи и макали их в соус. Клэр отдала Ригальдо кебаб и рис, а сама ела креветки и зеленую спаржу. К ее ноге по песку подбирался маленький краб.

– Короче, – кашлянул Ригальдо, стряхнув крошки в пакет. – Ты сможешь съездить сегодня со мной в одну школу? У меня там назначено собеседование. Я уже был вчера у директора, но эта сука... Короче, сможешь сделать вид, что ты моя жена?

Над его головой со свистом пролетел волейбольный мяч. Подбежал мальчик, извинился по-испански, вытащил мяч из кустов сухостоя и был таков.

Клэр пересадила краба на камень и наморщила брови:  
– Мы будем притворяться семьей, чтобы попасть в эту школу? Как в детективе? Ты хочешь проверить, не расчленяют ли они пятилеток, не каннибал ли физрук и не варят ли в школьной лаборатории мет?   
– Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто.  
– Я все могу, если тебе нужно, ты знаешь, – сказала Клэр. – Только, по-моему, ты задумал какую-то ерунду.

Ригальдо сердито засопел. Сейчас она спросит про Исли, и что он ответит?..

– Там что, какая-то особенная школа? – спросила вместо этого Клэр, и он радостно ухватился за ее слова:  
– Да! Частная школа, бизнес-вектор, языки, индивидуальный подход к каждому. Плаванье, верховая езда, хореография, театральная студия, керамика… короче, я уже выучил наизусть их гребаный рекламный проспект. И это только начальная школа! Сразу видно, что за детей они берутся всерьез.

Клэр осторожно фыркнула.

– Бывает. Но разве в такие строгие частные школы детей не записывают на стадии яйцеклетки, с душными собеседованиями «подходите ли вы нам»?  
– Вообще-то да, – покаялся Ригальдо. – С моей стороны было несколько нагло прийти за пять дней до начала учебного года и сказать, что я хочу обучать свою приемную дочь здесь.  
– Дай угадаю. Директриса дала слабину?  
– Ну. Я же менеджер по продажам. Я ей нас впарил, как тонну картона папуасам. Она согласилась взять Бекки в порядке исключения, так как у ребенка чрезвычайные обстоятельства. Но... она жаждет собеседования с обоими родителями.  
– Так покажи ей своего мужа, – Клэр сунула в рот стебелек травы. – Я больше чем уверена, вас сразу примут. И в нулевой класс, и в школу «Лэйксайд», и в университет штата, и в НАСА...  
– Почему – в НАСА? – затупил Ригальдо.  
– Потому что твоя директриса от восторга выскочит из трусов и долетит до Луны.  
– Клэр!..   
– Что – «Клэр»? Ты бы слышал, что о нем говорит Хелен. «При виде мистера Фёрста у большинства людей рефлекторно включается вибрация тазовых мышц».  
– Что бы она понимала!  
– О, она понимает, – невозмутимо сказала Клэр. – Хелен одно время работала в секс-шопе, пока тот не разорился. У нас в общежитии потом стояла огромная фиолетовая вагина из силикона, вместо светильника. Наши считают, что в вибрации Хелен просто гуру!

Они синхронно рассмеялись.

– Но мистер Фёрст и правда очень красивый мужчина, – Клэр покачала головой, а потом небрежно спросила: – Ты скрыл, что у тебя не супруга, а супруг?  
– Я это не акцентировал, – Ригальдо принялся преувеличенно тщательно стряхивать песок с брюк. – Я читал форумы...  
– Ну?..  
– Есть подозрение, что они завернули пару однополых семей...  
– Ригальдо, – Клэр взяла его за запястье. Рука у нее была узкая и сильная. – Зачем тебе это нужно? Эта элитная пафосная школа с муштрой и директрисой-гомофобкой? 

Он измученно посмотрел на нее.

– Клэр, я хочу, чтобы у детки было все самое лучшее. Не золотая карета с лошадками, а такое образование, чтобы потом она могла крепко стоять на ногах. И что, мне взять и отдать ее в муниципальную школу, в которой дети на уроках ковыряют в носу, а на заднем крыльце в любое время дня пахнет травкой?..

Клэр перебила его:  
– А что по поводу всего этого думает Исли? Он вообще знает про твой замечательный план?

Ригальдо уставился под ноги, скатал шарик из теста и метко бросил в баклана, разгребающего неподалеку песок. 

Он же не мог признаться, что изо дня в день, просыпаясь, видел соседнюю подушку непримятой. 

После ссоры Исли так и продолжил спать в другой комнате.

Клэр пристально смотрела на него, а он отворачивался, пока наконец она не произнесла:   
– Ригальдо, мне кажется, в этой школе твоя девочка будет несчастна. Подумай сам, как ты ей объяснишь, почему другим детям нельзя говорить про второго папу? 

Он шумно выдохнул. Конечно, она была права.

– Но что мне делать с ебаной школой? – спросил он с отчаянием. – До начала учебного года несколько дней, а Бекки никуда не пристроена! Я несколько недель как числюсь ее отцом, но непрерывно лажаю! 

Клэр поднялась на ноги.

– Если ты ищешь элитарность и бизнес-вектор, я вряд ли смогу чем-то помочь, честное слово... Но если нужно просто найти нормальную школу, в которой Бекки не будет скучно...   
– Больше всего я хочу нормальную, добрую, умную, заинтересованную в детях учительницу! – выпалил Ригальдо. – Но где я найду для Бекки вторую Маргарет?!  
– Я знаю школу с такими учителями.  
– Да ладно, – сказал Ригальдо. – Откуда? Твой червяк еще даже не ходит.

Клэр посмотрела на него с укором.  
– Мой папа, вообще-то, директор начальной школы.  
– О, – он почувствовал, как его лицо заливает краска. Господи, он совсем забыл, кем работает отец Клэр.  
– Давай я ему позвоню, узнаю, что можно сделать.

Ригальдо посмотрел на нее с недоверием и восторгом. 

Клэр вытащила телефон, но он схватил ее за руку.  
– Клэр, погоди. Твой папа... Он не очень-то жалует нас с Исли. 

Она удивленно рассмеялась.

– Брось. Папа простил тебе грех содомии еще на свадьбе, когда вы полдня палили в лесу из ружей.

Ее разговора с отцом Ригальдо не слышал – Клэр отошла в сторону воды, загребая ногами песок. К его облегчению, она энергично кивнула оттуда: все получится. Ригальдо ощутил непривычную радостную неловкость от того, что ему так быстро помогли решить его «ужасную проблему».

Клэр спрятала мобильный и подняла с песка чей-то брошенный мяч. Покатала его в руках, подкинула и поймала с хлопком.

– Давай сыграем раунд?

Он вытаращил глаза.

– Это ты мне?..  
– Конечно, тебе.  
– Да ну, брось, это как-то несерьезно!  
– Владельцы крутых ресторанов не играют на пляже в мяч?.. 

Ригальдо огляделся по сторонам. Он стоял дурак дураком в пиджаке посреди кустов прибрежной травы, и песок набился ему в туфли, а правый рукав был испачкан кебабом. 

– Давай, – Клэр подбросила мяч. – У нас все врачи играют в рамках акции «волейбол против рака». Я тебя сделаю.

Ригальдо подумал – и бросил пиджак на траву. Скинул туфли, стянул носки, с наслаждением зарывшись пальцами ног в песок, и закатал рукава рубашки. Последний раз он занимался такой ерундой на Бали, в тропическом отпуске вместе с Исли. Они тогда тоже умыкнули мяч у каких-то детей, а после умудрились потрахаться прямо в каноэ.

– Это я тебя сделаю, – отрезал он и едва успел поймать тугой теплый мяч, чуть не прилетевший в его изнемогающую от разных мыслей голову.

***

С внеплановой встречи с директором будущей школы Ригальдо возвращался усталым, но окрыленным. Он ехал не домой – Исли сообщил, что забрал ребенка из сада и выгуливает в районе площади Первопроходцев. Ригальдо только вздохнул. Если он хоть что-нибудь понимал, гуляли они по магазинам, а в обществе Исли любой шопинг грозил превратиться в шоу. Обычно Ригальдо старался держаться от этой феерии подальше, строго следуя алгоритму: «пришел – проанализировал – купил». Сейчас же его тянуло в магазин как магнитом, и было глубоко все равно, что именно Исли там покупает для Бекки, хоть золотую корону, хоть крокодила.

Сегодня, когда Клэр спросила у него, что случилось, он мужественно сжал челюсти, чтобы не брякнуть: ничего, просто я скучаю по Исли так, что кишки в узел завязываются, и день ото дня становится все хуже и хуже, и я не знаю, блядь, что мне с этим делать.

Конечно же, он никогда не сказал бы ничего такого вслух. Но он не мог не думать, как же так получилось, что Исли превратился в гребаный айсберг с вежливым голосом и холодными глазами. Херово получилось, если честно. 

Исли блистательно выполнил его пожелание взять тайм-аут – он полностью удалил себя из личного пространства Ригальдо, и в этом пространстве внезапно оказалась незаполнимая дыра.

Паркуясь в стороне от центральной площади, напротив маленьких магазинчиков, скрывающих в себе бутики, продавцов хэндмейда и суккулентов, тату-салоны и музыкальные кафе, Ригальдо старательно убеждал себя, что поступил правильно. Ведь все, чего он хотел, это защитить Бекки.

Что, в общем-то, никак не отменяло того, что он первым ударил Исли.

Мудак недальновидный.

Теперь Исли спал в комнате для гостей, рано вставал и поздно возвращался, мягко переводил любой личный разговор на рабочие дела, а если и улыбался, то улыбка была, как трещина во льду. Конечно, на Бекки это не распространялось. Вчера Ригальдо двадцать минут проторчал на втором этаже, не рискуя войти в ванную – подслушивал, как Исли смеется, запуская кораблики в пене, и как хохочет Бекки, брызгаясь в ответ.

Его подушка пахла одеколоном Исли, он снимал длинные светлые волосы со своего пиджака, в ящике с носками под руку постоянно попадались чужие, а когда из кладовой на голову Бекки свалился старый свернутый плакат, заставивший ее ахнуть – «Папа, почему у этого дяди солнце вместо головы!» – Ригальдо резко столько всего вспомнил – Магритт, «Принципы удовольствия», солнечный зимний день, довольную, вздрагивающую улыбку Исли, его руки на своих плечах, – что почувствовал лютую тоску. 

Он привык считать Исли константой: ему казалось, что так и будет всегда. Тот иногда так раздражал, самоуверенный, насмешливый, жадный до удовольствий, что хотелось приглушить ему и звук, и сияние, но иногда Ригальдо смотрел на него – и забывал, как дышать.

Он как-то успел позабыть, что, кроме всего прочего, Исли еще и гордый. Ригальдо хотел бы донести до него свои извинения, но сдавать позиции насчет Бекки не собирался, а как в такой ситуации помириться без секса, он не знал.

И да, когда он пытался представить себе это перемирие, у него моментально вставал.

Уже потянув на себя дверь в магазин, на витрине которого был нарисован ковбой в шляпе, Ригальдо услышал смех Исли и загадал: если тот будет весел и благодушен, у них все получится. Они сегодня же вечером как-то поговорят.

А потом он шагнул за порог – и все пошло по пизде.

В стильно оформленном помещении почти не было посетителей. На стенах были развешаны лассо и шляпы, а над кассой висело внушительное седло. В одном углу дама гоняла из примерочной к зеркалу унылого мальчишку. Даме все время что-то не нравилось, движением пальца она заставляла сына крутиться и мерить все новые джинсы, а тот уныло косил обоими глазами в айфон.

В другом углу в кресле сидел Исли, заложив ногу за ногу, и развлекал сразу четырех продавцов-консультантов.

И улыбался. В отличие от строгой дамы, ему все здесь нравилось.

– Мы это возьмем, – говорил он, держа на весу чашку с чаем. – И вот те синие тоже. И те, с железными блямбами, и с бахромой. А с сердечками не возьмем.  
Юноша с бейджиком заблеял про новую коллекцию. Исли поднял на него смеющиеся глаза, и мальчик внезапно покраснел.

– Бекки, ты хочешь на попе сердечки?  
– Фу! – завопили из примерочной, которая ходила ходуном. – Гадость какая! Я хочу такие джинсы, чтобы везде были дырки! Папа, можно? Пожалуйста!  
– С дырками на попе нельзя, – серьезно сказал Исли. – Мы никак не сможем объяснить социальной службе, почему на ребенке дырки! Так они, пожалуй, решат, что мы тебя держим в черном теле!  
– Это очень крепкие джинсы! – обиделась девушка-консультант. Она отпихнула юношу и бочком подвинулась к Исли. – Смотрите, у меня точно такие же! Прорези очень аккуратные!

С этими словами она согнула ногу в колене, подсунув дырявую штанину под нос Исли.

Тот задумчиво оглядел джинсовое бедро и легкомысленно сунул мизинец в одну из дыр на колене. Дернул плотную ткань, проверяя на разрыв.

У Ригальдо потемнело в глазах. 

Он знал, что Исли относится к женщинам с восхищением и симпатией, знал, что у него их было не меньше, чем мужчин. Заинтересованных мужчин Ригальдо так и не научился вычислять, гей-радар у него не заработал, а вот красивые молодые женщины рядом с Исли одним своим присутствием заставляли насторожиться. Ему казалось, что они могут дать мужу что-то такое, чего не может он сам. 

Исли видел его насквозь. Смеялся над его ревностью, обзывал ее «призраком Терезы». Ригальдо каждый раз чах и злился, слушая эти подъебки. 

Девчонка в рваных джинсах Терезе и в подметки не годилась, но кто знает, что взбредет в голову вынужденному воздерживаться мужчине?

И Клэр была права. Исли все еще оставался охуенно красивым.

Ригальдо решительно прошагал к нему, сунул в руки мальчику с бейджем стопку джинсовой одежды, освобождая соседнее кресло, и демонстративно в него плюхнулся.

– Привет, – сказал он довольно громко, пододвигаясь ближе к Исли. – Я записал детку в школу. Внезапно – в нормальную. Там работает отец Клэр.

И торжествующе подумал: сосите.

По профессионально-приветливым мордашкам продавцов нельзя было понять, о чем они думают, а вот дама с сыночком внезапно оказалась разочарована.

Исли помедлил – и кивнул.

– Сложно было?  
– Да, – признался Ригальдо, понизив голос, и радуясь, что они разговаривают нормально. У него над ухом кто-то прошелестел «чай-кофе-вода». – Сперва я будто побывал под допросом, а потом сорок минут слушал воспоминания о детстве Клэр. Когда-нибудь мы тоже станем такими же занудными пердунами, – он специально сказал это «мы». Исли улыбнулся краем губ, его глаза немного смягчились, и Ригальдо подумал: победа. 

Тут из примерочной выпорхнула Бекки в джинсовом костюме, задрала штанину, показала осенние ботинки и яростно попрыгала в них. Ригальдо взглянул на ценник – в торговом центре напротив все можно было купить в три раза дешевле. Вот только Бекки не приближалась ни к одному торговому центру.

– Еще что-нибудь желаете? – деловито спросила консультант. – Обувь, головные уборы, сумки, коллекционные перчатки, украшения из кожи, цепочки...  
– Подтяжки у вас есть? – спросил Исли. Перебивая его, Бекки звонко сказала:  
– Ой, ничего не надо! Мы уже купили столько одежды, нам теперь ее не унести!   
– Но это не страшно, – продавец стрельнула глазами в Ригальдо. – Вам, наверное, поможет второй папа. Главное, чтобы все это поместилось в твоей гардеробной, малышка.   
– У меня нет гыр-де-робной, только шкаф в стене, как в поезде, – Бекки болтала ногами, пока продавец пыталась продеть ей ремень в шлейки джинсов. – А еще папа обещал мне сделать дом на дереве. Может, если все эти одежды не влезут в шкаф, складывать их прямо в комнату? Я тогда буду жить на дереве, а ко мне будут приходить гости с ночевкой...   
– Бекки...   
– Потому что комната для гостей занята. Там теперь живет папа Исли. Раньше они жили в одной спальне, а теперь спят в разных комнатах, и я к ним прихожу поздороваться...  
– Бекки! – рявкнул Ригальдо.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Ригальдо поймал косой, понимающий взгляд консультанта.

История о разводе – вот как это звучало со стороны. 

Он посмотрел на Исли – тот выглядел безмятежно. Сидел ровно, улыбался, следил за отбором вещей. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Ригальдо, он не повел и бровью. Только сказал:   
– Пожалуй, достаточно. Упакуйте все это.

Из магазина Ригальдо вышел угрюмее, чем был утром.

Уже вечерело. На красных кирпичных домах в центре, на облаках, на асфальте лежал красно-желтый свет. Было безветренно и странно тихо, торжественно, как не бывает в центре мегаполиса. Через тротуар протянулись длинные тени – тень Исли с пакетами, тень самого Ригальдо и маленькая непослушная тень Бекки. 

Бекки подергала его за штанину.

– А мы купили настоящий рыцарский замок, – похвасталась она. – Только его еще надо собирать. И альбом, и краски, и бусики, и выжигатель для дерева... Пап, можно я поеду в твоей машине? Я тебе все это покажу!

Чувствуя настоятельную потребность выматериться, Ригальдо остановился и сделал выдох-вдох.

– Исли, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – У меня просьба. Поужинайте сегодня в городе, чем хотите. Все равно дома ничего нет.  
– Ладно, – медленно сказал Исли. – А ты как же?  
– Я что-то не могу, – не кривя душой ответил Ригальдо. – Устал, похоже. 

И он поехал прямо домой, сквозь теплый и сухой красно-желтый вечер, мимо залива, мимо смотровых площадок и видов на далекий Рейнир, мимо машин, бомжей и эстакады, и дома его встретил только кот. Ригальдо взял его на руки и долго стоял перед окнами, глядя, как алое солнце поглощается лесной темнотой, а потом негромко включил в спальне «Нацию Зет». Он слышал, как вернулись Исли и Бекки, но не стал выходить. Бекки повисла на ручке двери, но голос Исли произнес: «Оставь, он, наверное, уже спит», и ее торопливые шаги удалились. 

Ригальдо заснул, прижимая к себе подушку Исли, а с утра обнаружил, что совершенно недостойно трется об нее стояком.

***

В последние выходные августа Исли внезапно предложил куда-нибудь съездить. Ригальдо, замотавшийся по делам ресторана, в котором внезапно накрылся большой холодильник, ткнул наугад в карту, попав в полуостров Олимпик.

Уже через час пути стало ясно, что они выбрали для поездки на океан не самый подходящий день.

Небо было низким и серым, с моря порывами дул ветер, принося дождливую морось. Шоссе мокрой серой лентой убегало в густой белый туман, и кроме встречных фар ничего не было видно. Когда по ветровому стеклу потекли ручьи, Ригальдо, невыспавшийся и хмурый, предложил повернуть назад. Но Бекки, дремавшая в своем кресле, взмолилась: «Пожалуйста! Я хочу посмотреть на китов!» Под ее взглядом в зеркале дальнего вида Ригальдо пожал плечами, буркнув, что китов они в таком тумане вряд ли найдут.

– Зато я покажу городок, где живут вампиры, – сказал молчащий до того Исли. 

Бекки хихикнула:  
– Я знаю, Форкс! Когда я жила у Тома и Лиз, я немножко смотрела «Сумерки»!  
– И эти люди запрещали ей смотреть «Гравити Фоллз»! – Исли покачал головой. Ригальдо посмотрел на его руку, спокойно лежащую на рычаге сцепления, и отвел глаза.

Его нервировало близкое присутствие Исли. Тепло плеча и колена, которых Ригальдо не мог касаться в огромном «Брабусе», но постоянно фантомно ощущал, запах парфюма и легкая щетина на щеках, связанные в небрежный хвост волосы. То, как тот щурится, вглядываясь в туман за ветровым стеклом. Ригальдо старался вообще не глядеть в его сторону, но иногда приходилось оборачиваться, чтобы поговорить с Бекки. 

Он заподозрил бы в этом какое-то изощренное коварство, вот только Исли тоже в его сторону не смотрел.

По счастью, погода выровнялась: дождь прекратился, оставив только теплую сырость. Бекки, которую выпустили из машины в дождевике, сплясала по этому поводу дикий танец. Глядя на нее, Ригальдо немного воспрял духом. Ну хоть кому-то поездка понравилась. А иначе зачем это все вообще.

Форкс оказался довольно скучным, каким Ригальдо его и представлял: горы, сосны, микроавтобусы с надписями «Сумерки», лавка «Сумерки», кафе «Сумерки», сувениры из «Сумерек». Супермаркет предлагал ветчину «Любимый сэндвич Эдварда». Бекки залезла на огромное бревно-указатель, чтобы сфотографироваться, и сверзилась прямо в руки Исли. Ригальдо пришлось отряхивать ошметки мокрой, грязной коры с ее новых штанов. А дальше все замелькало, как в «Инстаграме»: дождевой лес, корявые палки самшитов, с которых космами свисала ярко-зеленая махра; высокие папоротники, где Бекки потерялась уже через пять минут, и если бы не ее писк, неизвестно, когда бы они ее обнаружили. Поляны мха, в котором утопали кроссовки. Исли снимал Бекки в каждом дупле с энтузиазмом юного блогера, заставлял Ригальдо залезать на коряги и валуны и поднимать ребенка на плечи. Они перемазались и вымокли, но Ригальдо внезапно почувствовал себя веселее. Хотя сломавшийся оптовый холодильник для мяса пробил в его бюджете преизрядную дыру. 

– Там волк! – вдруг взвизгнула Бекки, нацелив палец за спину Ригальдо. – Вон, вот, коричневый! Пап, это оборотень? Да? Да?..

Он обернулся, машинально схватив с земли первую попавшуюся палку, и с облегчением рассмеялся:  
– Детка, это же олененок. Совсем молодой олень. 

Оленя от них отделяла глубокая каменная расщелина, по дну которой с ревом неслась вода. Ригальдо понадежнее ухватил Бекки за шкирку, не давая ей форсировать канаву по скользкому бревну. Олень вертел красивой узкой головой и осторожно переступал тонкими ногами. Совсем дурной или просто привычный к туристам.

– Ты читал, – внезапно спросил Исли, – «Девочку, которая любила Тома Гордона»?

Он стоял, поставив одну ногу на влажный, покрытый зеленой порослью камень, и наблюдал, как Бекки, воркуя, наводит на оленя ригальдовский телефон.

– Я всего Кинга читал, – буркнул Ригальдо и переставил Бекки на безопасное расстояние от ручья. – Сто раз обсуждали. 

Исли дернул плечом и отвернулся. Ригальдо сжал губы. Черт знает, что его укусило за задницу так ответить. Он любил этот рассказ не за мистическую составляющую, а за мучительную борьбу за выживание слабого человеческого детеныша против недоброй природы. Все это было охуенно, но завязка – девочка, потерявшаяся посреди белого дня в лесу? Девочка, чьи родители разводились? 

Какого черта Исли вообще пришел в голову этот рассказ?..

– Я думаю, хватит мочить задницы, – он угрюмо стряхнул белесую паутину с рукава. – Давайте выбираться из леса. Бекки, оборотням пора от тебя отдохнуть.

Он обернулся – и обнаружил, что Исли уже уходит, старательно лавируя между папоротниками.

Потом у них был перекус в придорожном кафе, у вывески которого с одной стороны стоял деревянный медведь, а с другой – бородатый мужик с топором, до удивления похожий на Лаки.

– Мы, Фёрсты, повсюду, – с удовлетворением сказал Исли, нарезая мясной пирог, и кивнул через улицу. Там красовалась стройбаза с зеленой вывеской «Нордвуд». Ригальдо косо глянул в ответ:  
– А можно хотя бы один день обойтись без упоминаний о работе?  
– Можно, – с готовностью откликнулся Исли. – И хорошо бы еще перестать слышать мат в адрес техника твоего ресторана. 

Они синхронно уставились каждый в свою тарелку. В тишине прозвучал задумчивый голос Бекки:  
– Папа, ты говоришь, что Фёрсты повсюду. А я – Фёрст?.. Если у меня другая фамилия, папина?

Ригальдо настороженно поднял голову. 

Исли перестал жевать.  
– Конечно, детка, – сказал он после недолгого молчания. – Ты всегда будешь моим маленьким Фёрстом. Запомни это.

И Ригальдо мгновенно прострелило каким-то странным тоскливым чувством, пронзительно-острым, так, что он отложил вилку и поднялся, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы уже наконец сказать... В горле возник спазматический ком, и он согнулся и закашлялся.

– Пирог попал! – Бекки со знанием дела постучала его по спине. – Я видела, как один мальчик в приюте запихал себе в горлышко ложку. Когда миз Вайзли схватила его вот так, под грудку, ложка выскочила и подбила глаз Колину!  
– Свалите от меня, – прохрипел Ригальдо, пытаясь одновременно вдохнуть и переварить историю про ложку. – Я сам справлюсь!

«Свалите» – потому что Исли в самом деле обошел его со спины и обхватил руками, будто собирался делать прием Геймлиха. От ощущения твердой груди, прижатой к лопаткам, Ригальдо чуть не умер. Это было так... знакомо и внезапно горячо, что разом выдуло из его головы мысли о «Нордвуде», разморозившихся стейках и о том, не последнее ли это их общее путешествие...

– Я закажу кофе, – странным голосом сказал Исли. Он тоже отодвинулся от Ригальдо, как будто обжегся. – Надеюсь, он будет чертовски хорошим.

Через полтора часа после того, как в кофейных чашках показалось дно, они добрались до побережья.

Бекки бежала через песок, раскинув руки и крича в голос, так отчаянно-радостно, что у Ригальдо что-то сжималось внутри.

Он сто раз видел на календарях огромный океанский пляж Риальто, разбросанные в полосе прибоя одинокие скалы, редкие сосны и широкий аэродром мокрого песка, но календари совершенно не передавали убийственную печаль этого места. За спиной у Ригальдо остался обрывистый берег, густо поросший соснами и переходящий в отдалении в мыс, а впереди был только разглаженный волнами песок и сверкающая полоса моря. После отлива песок был полон морских ежей, копошащихся раков-отшельников, огромных морских звезд и медуз.

Ветер, холодный и свежий, упруго бил в грудь и рвал куртку с плеч. 

Резиновые сапоги Бекки оставляли в ровном песке ямки, которые медленно заполнялись водой. Ригальдо шел по цепочке следов, опустив голову и бездумно загребая ногами, пока не услышал унесенный ветром в сторону окрик Исли. Он посмотрел вперед и остолбенел. 

Бекки, домчавшись до воды, проворно сорвала с себя резиновый плащ, джинсы и сапожки, и, рухнув на мокрый песок, каталась по нему, как морское дитя, а потом рыбкой прыгнула в волну. 

Ригальдо взревел и полетел вперед бешеными прыжками. Сзади, рвано дыша, его догонял Исли. 

Они в четыре руки вытащили Бекки из воды.

Она была в относительном порядке – мокрая, холодная, облепленная песком, трясущаяся на ветру, ошалевшая и совершенно счастливая.

– Папа, – всхлипывала она, дрожа на ветру в одних промокших трусах, пока Ригальдо рвал с себя сухую футболку. – Это такое, такое... Я никогда не знала, что океан – он такой!  
– Я тебя сейчас проучу с применением недопустимой физической силы! – рявкнул Ригальдо, обтирая ее футболкой. – Глупая девочка, ты же могла утонуть!  
– Я просто подумала, что если не прыгну в воду, лопну от счастья, – запальчиво сказала Бекки. Нос у нее был красный, а губы синие. – Вот я тогда нужна буду тебе, лопнутая! Придется тете Клэр меня зашивать!

Тут Исли, помогающий ее кутать, захохотал. Он сел на мокрый песок, и вода заливала ему ноги и задницу, и Ригальдо хотел ему сказать – идиот, у тебя наверняка в заднем кармане джинсов лежит телефон – но плюнул, подумав, что хуй с ним, не маленький. А Исли смотрел на них сквозь летящие с моря брызги, щурился и совершенно непотребно ржал, а когда Ригальдо толкнул его в бок ногой, завалился, содрогаясь от смеха. Как двадцатилетний беззаботный придурок.

– Фёрсты, блядь! – Ригальдо сунул ему в руки замотанную в куртку Бекки. – На, неси к машине! 

Исли прижал ее к себе – из куртки торчали только пятки и голова – и, глядя Ригальдо за спину, серьезно сказал:   
– Киты.

Замерев, они втроем наблюдали за черными круглыми спинами в сверкающей воде и слушали тонкие крики, пока Бекки не пискнула: «А говорили, что мы ничего не увидим!». Только тогда Ригальдо очнулся и погнал свою семью к машине.

***

Вторая половина поездки промелькнула, как в калейдоскопе. Горячие вафли в кафе, Бекки в махровом полотенце. Дым от коптильни, ползущий в океан. Замена колеса и вынужденная прогулка по местной резервации. Осмотр тотемных столбов, которые Исли тихо высмеял, доказав, что это новодел. Фотографирование миллиона маленьких птиц, оккупировавших низину между холмами. Случайный заход на сезонный китовый праздник, где они были чуть ли не единственными белыми, не считая еще нескольких туристов и мэра ближайшего городка. Бекки с восторгом ходила по спортивному залу, слушала песни, притоптывала в такт бубну и ела копченого лосося. После представления Исли скупил у индейцев столько сувениров, сколько смог унести. Ему надели на шею ожерелье из крупных раковин, которые позвякивали при ходьбе. Потом они ели жареное на углях мясо, завернутое в лепешки, и лазали на чудовищных размеров дерево, поваленное бурей, среди сухих корней которого можно было прятаться, как в переплетении щупалец. 

В поселок, в котором Исли запланировал им ночлег, они приехали уже никакие.

Гостиница представляла собой островерхий деревянный домик на сваях, повисший над озером. Длинный понтонный мост перерезал заводь надвое, внизу болталось несколько привязанных лодок. Ригальдо походил по берегу, ополоснул руки. Вода была чистая и холодная, на глубине казалась изумрудной. Крутые, складчатые, поросшие соснами берега запирали озеро, которого с дороги не было видно, будто волшебный камень прятали сомкнутые великанские ладони.

Это придумала Бекки, про великана и камень – у вымотанного Ригальдо фантазии бы не хватило. Последние четыре часа он вел машину вместо Исли, а тот, выпивший вина, дремал на заднем сидении.

Теперь они вдвоем плелись к домику. Исли уже прошел вперед – получать ключи.

– Это же «Хижина чудес», папа, – пробормотала Бекки, с трудом перебирая ногами, и указала на лосиные рога над крыльцом. – Только что она делает здесь на озере, она должна быть в лесу...  
– Переместилась, как синяя телефонная будка, – зевнул Ригальдо, придерживая ее за плечо, чтобы не клюнула носом. В другой руке он нес их с Исли сумки, мечтая скорее зашвырнуть их куда-нибудь, упасть и вырубиться. – А может быть, это ее филиал.

Но вся его сонливость улетучилась, когда оказалось, что в номере на три спальных места их ждут две кровати и сломанное кресло. В нем что-то заклинило, и раскладываться оно не желало.

Они с Исли пятнадцать минут в молчании крутили его, пинали, нажимали на разные точки, становились на сидение ногами. Оно не разложилось, даже когда Ригальдо, к восторгу Бекки, влез на него и попрыгал.

Не говоря ни слова, Исли вышел, хлопнув дверью. Вернулся через пять минут, по-прежнему хмурый.

– Без вариантов, – холодно сообщил он. – Есть еще раскладушка с торчащей пружиной, но я не хочу, чтобы она пропорола кому-нибудь бок. Наверное, потом можно будет вернуть часть денег, но пока что здесь только столетняя бабушка с избирательной глухотой.  
– Ты можешь лечь на мою кровать, папа, – с готовностью предложила Бекки, оседлав их чемодан. – А мне можно постелить на полу!  
– Уймитесь, – рявкнул Ригальдо. – Никто здесь не будет спать ни на полу, ни в чемодане! 

И бросил на более широкую кровать вторую подушку. 

Исли, не комментируя, стелил в это время для Бекки впитывающую простыню. 

– Если проснешься ночью, сразу буди меня, я отведу, куда надо, – предупредил он, но девочка не ответила. 

Ригальдо обернулся через плечо и обнаружил, что она уже спит, разметавшись прямо на ковре.

Повисла тишина, и в этой тишине он понял, что они с Исли впервые за долгое время вместе готовятся ко сну.

– Надеюсь, ты не попросишь лечь валетом? – невозмутимо спросил Исли. – У меня нет никакого желания получить пяткой в глаз.   
– У меня тоже нет желания нюхать твои ноги, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. Он повернулся спиной и стал демонстративно, с вызовом раздеваться. Когда он наклонился, чтобы снять джинсы, за спиной хлопнула дверь. 

Скорее всего, Исли ушел в душевую.

Ригальдо погасил свет, натянул одеяло до макушки и стал под ним переодеваться в пижаму. 

Дверь скрипнула. Он быстро заправил в штаны футболку и тут сообразил, что где-то в постели потерялись его трусы. Он стал шарить вокруг себя, надеясь, что делает это незаметно. Исли еще не ложился – шуршал, развешивая в шкафу снятые вещи. 

Матрас прогнулся совершенно внезапно. Исли вдруг оказался рядом, заняв собой все свободное место. Лег на спину, потянул на себя одеяло. Конечно, из двух ему понадобилось то, которым укрывался Ригальдо.

– Это мое! – буркнул тот, приподнявшись на локте. – Возьми другое! 

Исли не пошевелился. Лежал на спине, длинный и жаркий, слабо пах вином и костром. Ригальдо, раздражаясь, выдернул из-под его ягодиц второе одеяло. Завернулся, как мумия в бинты, подоткнул со всех сторон и выдохнул, чувствуя себя, как в спальном мешке. Вот так у него, пожалуй, был шанс отдохнуть.

Матрас прогнулся еще сильнее – Исли тяжело перевернулся на бок. Вместо того, чтобы закрыть глаза и попытаться уснуть, Ригальдо зачем-то уставился на его затылок.

– Спокойной ночи, – словно почувствовав это, сказал Исли. На нем была белая футболка, притягивающая взгляд даже сквозь ночной полумрак. Ригальдо отчетливо видел, как она натянулась на спине. Нетуго заплетенная коса наискось легла через подушку. Ригальдо вороватым движением откинул ее со своей половины, но она откатилась обратно, как живая. Мелькнула мысль: Исли связал волосы, чтобы не дать ему возможности случайно уткнуться в них носом.

Молчание между ними затянулось. Исли вздохнул, повозился, перевернулся на живот. Обнял обеими руками подушку и спрятал в ней лицо. Ригальдо пришлось отодвинуться к краю, потому что локоть Исли уперся ему в плечо. Локоть был твердым и горячим.

Ригальдо сжал кулаки. 

Сон, которого он так ждал, не шел. Ригальдо слышал, как ворочается в своей кровати Бекки, как она внезапно сердито произнесла: «Не буду есть никогда!», а потом сонно засмеялась. Где-то в доме капала вода. В приоткрытое окно с улицы время от времени доносился тихий ритмичный скрежет – лодка, пристегнутая к мосткам, задевала боком о железную цепь. В лесу ухала сова. 

Он закрыл глаза и постарался раствориться в этих звуках, и это ему почти удалось, он поплыл в расплывчатых мыслях о китах, оборотнях и холодильниках, но внезапно все заслонила очень четкая сцена: Исли, лежащий рядом, откидывает с него одеяло и собственнически накрывает ладонью пах. 

Ригальдо дернулся, как будто его ткнули шокером, распахнул глаза и понял, что поспешил: Исли лежал по-прежнему неподвижно, расслабленные руки держал под подушкой. Сердце вовсю колотилось, язык пересох, яйца ныли, а хуже всего была болезненная эрекция. Член торчал, как палка, оттопыривая пижамные штаны. Секундного сна хватило, чтобы его так завести. Как хорошо, что у них с Исли были разные одеяла. Ригальдо на всякий случай перевернулся на живот, вжался в матрас стояком. И снова провалился в сон: как будто они вдвоем в бывшей квартире Исли, и за огромными окнами светится точечными огнями темно-синий Сиэтл, и он толкает Исли на покрывало, садится сверху, притираясь промежностью, с какой-то мутной мыслью-облегчением – кажется, здесь, на двадцатом этаже, их точно не застанут...

– Ригальдо?.. – сказали ему в ухо, и он проснулся, мгновенно в ужасе осознав: они ночуют в «охотничьей хижине» на полуострове Олимпик, все вместе, и Бекки в одной комнате с ними, а он лежит, распеленавшись из одеяла, и цепко обнимает Исли руками и ногами. И судя по тому, как Исли тяжело дышит, как неуверенно поглаживает ему поясницу, они всего в шаге от противоправных, травмирующих детскую психику порнографических действий. Наверное, сработал многолетний рефлекс.

Он предупреждающе уперся Исли в грудь. Почему у них до сих пор нет стоп-слова!

Ах, да. Бекки.

А дальше все произошло в одно мгновение. Исли сел, стряхнув его с себя. Нашарил телефон на тумбочке, посмотрел время. Его губы были плотно сжаты, глаза сверкали, как тогда, во время грозы, и до Ригальдо дошло, что он зол и возбужден. Затем Исли вышел – не только из комнаты, но и из дома. Хорошо было слышно, как стукнула наружная дверь.

Ригальдо тоже поднялся с постели и на негнущихся ногах подошел к окну, подтянул раму до упора и высунулся по пояс.

Исли шел по мосткам.

Было черно, хоть глаз выколи, но белая футболка ярко светилась в темноте. Благодаря ей Ригальдо отчетливо мог рассмотреть все, что его волновало. Плечи Исли были опущены. Он шел босиком, осторожно ступая по доскам. Ригальдо вцепился в подоконник. 

Да нет, не станет же он...

Разумеется, Исли стал. Он поднял руки, перевязывая волосы в узел, и через голову снял футболку. Она упала на доски, а Исли наклонился и снял штаны. Секунду Ригальдо видел смутный силуэт, голые плечи, узкие бедра, опущенные руки. А потом Исли сел на край мостков и скользнул в воду.

Ригальдо сжал кулаки.

– О нет. Нет-нет-нет.

Чужое, незнакомое озеро, ночь, холодная вода. А если ногу сведет судорога? А если прихватит сердце? А если там водоросли? А сети?..

Он перекинул ногу через подоконник, и тут Бекки у него за спиной забилась на постели и вскрикнула:  
– Папа, папа, это волк, у него зубы!  
– Тс-с-с! – зашипел Ригальдо, обернувшись, чувствуя, что сходит с ума – куда бежать, кого спасать. 

Глаза Бекки были открыты, но она никого не замечала. Он метнулся к ней, накрыл лицо ладонью, почувствовал, как под сомкнувшимися веками лихорадочно мечутся глазные яблоки, и подул в висок:   
– Нет никаких волков, детка. Я их прогоню. У меня есть ружье...

Когда она успокоилась, он торопливо вернулся к окну.

Исли уплыл на середину озера, Ригальдо слышал ритмичный плеск и смутно различал над водой белую макушку. Тот то ложился на спину, то двигался вперед сильными рывками. Даже ночные птицы не кричали, как будто сраженные этим полуночным купанием. 

Температура воздуха заметно упала. Торчащий в окне Ригальдо быстро замерз. Он так и стоял у подоконника, поджидая, когда Исли наконец выберется обратно. Тот одевался очень медленно – похоже, одеревенел там, в воде. Убедившись, что Исли благополучно убрался подальше от озера, Ригальдо опустил раму и лег на свое место.

Он велел себе не засыпать, пока Исли не вернется, но такое было бы сложно пропустить: в постель рядом с ним как будто лягушку запустили. Исли был холодный, мокрый и вздрагивающий. Он повернулся к Ригальдо спиной и с головой укрылся одеялом. Ригальдо дождался, пока он перестанет трястись, и наконец-то уронил голову на подушку.

***

Плавание в ледяной воде на Исли никак не отразилось – с утра тот был здоров, как конь, и не подавал виду, что ночь прошла как-то необычно. Бекки тоже прекрасно перенесла свое дневное купание в океане.

Ригальдо проснулся сопливым, осипшим и с температурой. Ночное бдение в окне не прошло ему даром.

– Папа, почему у тебя такое красное лицо? – удивилась Бекки, прыгая у него на животе.  
– Исли, забери ее, – только и смог прохрипеть он. 

Пришел Исли, глянул, сдвинув брови, сказал: «Ой-ой» – и куда-то увел девочку. 

Ригальдо сомкнул глаза, как ему показалось, на секунду, а когда с большим трудом приоткрыл, оказалось, что прошло два часа. Постель была залита ярким солнцем. Из коридора доносился детский смех. За окном, будто издеваясь, безмятежно чирикали лесные птицы.

Башка раскалывалась, нос был заложен, а в горло словно насыпали перца. Глаза чесались и текли. Вспомнив в подробностях ночевку, он сел в кровати и обнаружил, что Исли сидит рядом и пристально смотрит.

Ригальдо настороженно уставился в ответ.

Исли его изучал – спокойно и серьезно. Рот был сжат, щеки светлели несбритой щетиной. Ригальдо внезапно подумал, что за эти полгода у Исли стало больше глубоких морщин на лбу и в складках губ. После бессонной ночи он осунулся, но взгляд у него был внимательный и острый. Сейчас Исли выглядел, как человек, принявший какое-то решение, и Ригальдо покрылся испариной, представив варианты, каким оно может быть.

– Я сейчас, – прохрипел он на всякий случай, и, свесившись с кровати, попытался нащупать на полу свою обувь. – У нас там еще какие-то водопады...

Исли покачал головой:  
– Я думаю, уикенд закончился. Ты себя видел? Надо скорее везти тебя обратно в Сиэтл.  
– Дерьмо... – просипел Ригальдо, озираясь в поисках салфеток. Сопли текли неудержимо. – Может, вы с деткой без меня догуляете...

И тут Исли, глядя ему в глаза, сказал:  
– Ригальдо, так дальше не может продолжаться.

И Ригальдо с мгновенной вспышкой паники понял, что речь идет вовсе не о поездке, и ему отчаянно захотелось сказать: да, да, я знаю; прости. За эту болезнь, за испоганенный уикенд, за мою слабость, за недоеб, за игру в молчанку, за эту жуткую ночь и за ту драку тоже. И, кстати, еще раз за недоеб.

Исли смотрел на него, выжидая.

Ригальдо плотно сжал челюсти, чтобы ни звука не вырвалось, сморгнул «песок» в слезящихся глазах и наконец извлек из себя совершенно другое:  
– Мне надо оклематься до завтра. Я обещал сам отвести Бекки в школу.

Во взгляде Исли что-то полыхнуло. Он резким движением опрокинул Ригальдо обратно в подушки. Тот зажмурился, подумав, что Исли вполне может сейчас засветить ему в глаз.

А потом Исли положил ему на лоб свою сухую руку:  
– Я принесу аспирин.

Он начал вставать, но Ригальдо ему не дал: перехватил за запястье, стиснул и потерся щекой. Закрыл глаза и замер, как бы говоря: ну что ты от меня хочешь.

– Ах ты упрямая деревяшка, – с непередаваемой интонацией сказал Исли и легонько погладил его по виску. – Долго ты еще будешь покрываться корой?

Ригальдо вспыхнул – такое его и бесило, и смущало. 

– Давай-ка так, – Исли отошел от кровати и тут же вернулся с ноутбуком в руках. – Я принесу тебе чай, аспирин и виски, ты все это будешь творчески чередовать. Мы с Бекки уйдем гулять, пока она не раскатала гостиницу по бревнышку. А ты, когда отоспишься, посмотри пару сайтов. Я тут оставил закладки. По-моему, нам это может помочь.

Ригальдо, как бы хуево он себя не чувствовал, не смог не почувствовать, что настроение Исли изменилось. Он сел и послушно заглянул через плечо. Глаза слезились, но заголовки он разобрал.

– «Шумоизоляция в вашем доме»?.. «Тихо равно комфортно»? «Лучшие цены на лучшие материалы»?..  
– Про лучшую цену – это, конечно, пиздеж, – уверенно сказал Исли. – Но это тебе наши маркетологи расскажут. Это так, для ознакомительного просмотра...  
– Исли, скажи мне, это то, что я думаю? – перебил его Ригальдо, вцепившись в ноутбук.   
– Зависит от того, что ты думаешь. Но... да. Я подумал, что, может быть, звукоизоляция спальни нас выручит. Если, конечно, дело в шуме, а не в том, что я тебе опротивел. Я же не могу поверить, что ты действительно меня проучить хочешь. Типа, вот что бывает, когда два мужика заводят ребенка, соси теперь во имя социальной ответственности...

Он произнес это так небрежно, что Ригальдо мгновенно понял – вот из-за чего Исли злится на самом деле. 

– Да нет, конечно, нет! – шепотом возопил он. Вышло гнусаво. – У меня просто все падает от мысли, что она может что-то услышать! Ну... фигурально падает... 

Он беспомощно развел руками и снова ухватился за ноутбук, пристроил его на животе, как будто Исли мог отобрать у него этот шанс на перемирие.

– О господи, – вздохнул Исли. – Я тебя люблю, но ты такой дуб. Давай заведем тебе чурбак, будешь носить его, как Леди-с-поленом, и пусть он транслирует все, что ты не можешь сказать ртом.

Ригальдо подумал, что подберет достойный ответ в другой раз.

– Так что давай сделаем тебе тишину и комфорт в доме, – невозмутимо добавил Исли. И Ригальдо решил, что хер с ним, с его деревянным юмором.  
– Ты думаешь, все получится? – осторожно спросил он. 

Его головная боль словно бы притупилась. Он чувствовал неловкое облегчение из-за того, что Исли взял на себя ответственность за их примирение, позволив ему сохранить лицо. И дикую радость, что тот перестал изображать ебаный айсберг. 

– Исли, слушай, я... Исли, ты...  
– Я, – вздохнул Исли и поднялся на ноги. – Я, скажу тебе честно, собирался из принципа ждать, пока земля не треснет. Но ты вынуждаешь меня чувствовать себя кем-то, у кого... дупло зарастает. А с заросшим дуплом, дорогой, жить невесело, я же не ты, чтобы воздерживаться по двадцать семь лет...  
– Пошел нахуй! – взревел Ригальдо. Шепотом, потому что горло саднило. И кинул в Исли подушкой.

Исли смеясь уклонился и кинул ее назад.

***

Недели через полторы Ригальдо укрепился во мнении, что с заключительным примирением Исли его наебал.

Сентябрь летел, как бешеный: «Нордвуд» проворачивал громадный проект по поставке ламинированной фанеры в Аргентину. Аргентина считалась «сложной» с точки зрения выхода на местный рынок и проблемной в плане регистрации иностранных компаний. Начало поставок стало возможным только после получения специального сертификата, выданного Аргентинским институтом. Исли жаждал этого гребаного сертификата всем сердцем, сильнее, чем конкистадор – знамения от Девы Марии, и наконец с честью двинулся на завоевание Нового Света. Ригальдо помогал ему в этом, как мог, зашиваясь по всем фронтам: у него один за другим сыпались сезонные свадебные заказы в ресторане, а у Бекки начались занятия в «нулевом классе».

Каким-то образом Ригальдо оказался включен в списки PУA – родительско-учительской ассоциации школы. Он был слегка травмирован этой новостью, в которой видел козни отца Клэр, и честно высказал Исли все, что думает об организациях такого рода – много глупых людей, много шума, много пустопорожних обсуждений, унылое утверждение внеклассных мероприятий, споры из-за объема благотворительности и обязательный родительский чат, порождение зла. На этом его передернуло. «Вся эта чудовищная доброжелательная социальность, – уныло говорил Ригальдо за завтраком, грея руки о чашку с кофе. – Эти безумные родители и их дети. Это же просто квинтэссенция всего, что я не люблю в жизни!» 

Исли отнесся к его страданиям легкомысленно. «Ну может, ты все же сходишь на первое собрание, проконтролируешь все, что может как-то влиять на Бекки, – сказал он, облизывая ложку из-под джема. – Или, хочешь, я туда съезжу – думаю, дамы из ассоциации будут рады!»

Ригальдо недобро посмотрел на него и немедленно подтвердил по имейлу, что придет на собрание сам.

Вечером он вернулся оттуда задумчивый, долго отбрыкивался от просьб Исли поделиться новостями, и только когда по мессенджеру одни за другими пошли сообщения, раскололся. «Ты знаешь, это полный пиздец, – сказал он, сконфуженно глядя в окно. – Взрослые, блядь, семейные люди, а вели себя, как гагары. Если бы я их там не построил, они бы до ночи галдели. Пришлось, сука, всем раздать задания и обязать по ним отчитаться. Ничуть не труднее, чем в ”Нордвуде”». «Ты записался в помощники председателя?» – спросил его Исли с веселым ужасом в глазах.

«Нет, блядь, я и есть председатель, – сконфуженно признался Ригальдо, разведя руками. – Убей меня, я не знаю, как так вышло. Но, может, теперь там все будет решаться по школьному уставу». 

Исли смеялся, как ненормальный, валяясь на диване и задрав ноги к потолку, так, что на шум прибежали и кот, и ребенок.

И посреди всей этой круговерти Ригальдо был внезапно поражен осознанием: они с Исли до сих пор спят порознь. Исли не только упорно продолжал уходить в комнату для гостей – он там еще и аккуратно закрывался. И если вначале Ригальдо все списывал на простуду – он ведь и правда несколько дней захлебывался соплями, чувствуя, что у него не нос, а слоновий хобот; кто захочет всю ночь слушать его кашель и храп – то продолжающаяся и после его выздоровления добровольная изоляция Исли стала для него неприятным сюрпризом. Он не стал ломать голову и в рамках программы «не быть бревном» решил для разнообразия прямо спросить, как это понимать. Бекки как раз не было рядом – она вертелась на кухне, мешая Джоанне, которая вышла из отпуска, так что Ригальдо счел это подходящим моментом.

Исли, читавший в гостиной, вскинул на него невинный взгляд.

– Мне так удобно.  
– А мне не очень, – Ригальдо упер руки в бока. – Я чувствую себя странно из-за того, что ты запираешься. И меня бесит, что, если я хочу поговорить с тобой вечером, мне приходится звонить в соседнюю комнату!  
– Переберусь, как только закончим с ремонтом, – сообщил Исли и снова уставился в книгу.

Ригальдо раздул ноздри. Такой ответ его не устраивал. Ему хотелось, чтобы все скорее стало, как раньше.

– Какое отношение ремонт имеет к месту ночевки? – сердито спросил он, поглядывая в сторону кухни. – Я хочу сказать... в смысле, это же не подразумевает, что непременно надо вести себя громко. В смысле, что должен быть секс. Громкий секс. В смысле... блядь.

Исли закрыл книгу, заложив страницу пальцем, с любопытством посмотрел ему в лицо. Ригальдо же вдруг загляделся на его пальцы, как будто увидел их в первый раз.

«Блядь», – повторил он уже про себя, чувствуя щекотание в брюхе.

Исли по-прежнему любовался на него с улыбкой Джоконды. И наконец сказал:   
– Я не уверен.   
– В чем? – резко спросил Ригальдо.  
– В себе, – терпеливо ответил Исли. И так откровенно мазнул по Ригальдо взглядом, сверху вниз, от макушки до носков туфель, что Ригальдо почувствовал себя куском пирога. – Видишь ли, дорогой, я не уверен, что у меня хватит сил не покушаться на твою честь. 

«Ну охуеть», – подумал Ригальдо. А Исли добавил, видимо, чтобы его добить:  
– Хотя, конечно, мне не хватает возможности спать с тобой рядом. И тоже бесит необходимость звонить в соседнюю комнату, когда нужно поговорить. Но я, в отличие от некоторых, не железный. И не могу каждый раз бегать в озеро охлаждать пылающий член. 

Наверное, если бы Ригальдо был героем комикса, на этом месте он подумал бы восклицательный знак. И, сука, следом три вопросительных. В голове стало пусто. Щеки горели.

– Джоанна не очень довольна, что теперь ей приходится убирать не одну, а две спальни, – пробурчал он наконец, чтобы прервать тяжелую паузу.

– Джоанне придется смириться – или искать другую работу, – отрезал Исли. И по тому, как это прозвучало, Ригальдо понял, что разговор окончен. Он насупился и затоптался на месте. А Исли вздохнул, протянул руку и ласково перебрал его пальцы. 

Щекотание в животе превратилось в конкретное ощущение наливающегося теплом хуя. Приток крови к паху почти покалывал иглами возбуждения. 

– Я перееду, как только звукоизоляция будет доделана, – твердо сказал Исли и отпустил его кисть. Расположился на диване с прежним удобством и снова уткнулся в книгу. Ригальдо не успел выдать в ответ ничего искрометного. Бекки вбежала в гостиную и повисла на его шее, болтая ногами.

– Джоанна подарила мне куклу-хранителя, чтобы я больше не просыпалась мокрая! А еще она сказала мне не пить перед сном молоко и каждый вечер есть кусочек соленого хлеба! А еще – что раз я уже хожу в школу, то не должна забираться к вам с папой в постель, потому что это только для маленьких бебе! А я уже большая сеньорита, потому что бебе нельзя играть в доме на дереве!  
– Да, – раздался строгий голос Джоанны, и она обвела их суровым взглядом. – Ужас, до чего вы, сеньоры, разбаловали хорошую девочку! Дети не должны приходить к родителям в спальню, кроме как перед сном и утром в воскресенье!

Она снова ушла на кухню, покачивая головой и повторяя, что вырастила троих детей и восемь внуков, и никто из них не глотал лекарства, никого из них никогда не водили к психологу. 

– Она такая строгая, – шепнула Бекки в ухо Ригальдо. – Ты ее не боишься, папа? Если тебе будет ночью страшно, приходи ночевать ко мне в детскую.  
– Беру свои слова назад, – подал голос с дивана Исли. – Я никуда и никогда не отпущу Джоанну. 

Ригальдо решил, что ему лучше немедленно вернуться к вопросам звукоизоляции, пока он с ума не сошел в этом доме, в котором только кот не высказывал соображений, как, где и с кем он должен спать.

***

Наверное, его кто-то проклял, решил Ригальдо, когда сроки окончания ремонта были перенесены в третий раз.

Он изнемогал, злился, ругался с менеджером. К его удивлению, Исли отнесся ко всему этому без интереса. На слова Ригальдо: «Давай сменим подрядчика?», он пожал плечами и сказал: «Да ладно, не до того. Просто так получилось. Скажи им, мы подождем».

На шестой день ремонта вместо трех обещанных Ригальдо начал подозревать, что Исли не так уж рвется возвращаться к нему в спальню. По статистике Национального Института сна, около двадцати процентов пар старше сорока лет спят в разных комнатах. Исли было сорок четыре. Может, он попал в эти проценты? Или просто Ригальдо его доконал? Или у него появились другие интересы? 

Во всей безумной круговерти последних дней – аргентинский контракт, грант на строительство «экологичных домов», новая рекламная компания вокруг ресторана, сраная родительская ассоциация, – Ригальдо снова отчетливо подумал об этом, когда Исли один уехал на благотворительный банкет, с которого вернулся поздно ночью и на рогах. Какая-то машина доставила его до ворот, а пересечь двор помог охранник. Ригальдо, не поехавший с ним из-за рабочих сложностей, бегом скатился с лестницы навстречу. И в полной растерянности наблюдал, как Исли и Джек поднимаются на веранду в обнимку. 

Исли был сияющ и пьян. Его растрепавшиеся волосы серебрились в свете вечернего фонаря, смокинг был расстегнут, за обшлагом почему-то воткнута веточка можжевельника; он неловко потрепал охранника по макушке и нацепил ему на ухо галстук-бабочку. Тот терпеливо и неловко улыбался, прислоняя Исли к косяку. 

– А, Ригальдо, – произнес Исли, слегка покачиваясь, глядя в лицо Ригальдо совершенно стеклянными глазами. – Зря не поехал.   
– Я вижу, – зашипел Ригальдо, подныривая ему под руку. – Давай, двигай наверх...  
– Может, положим его на диване? – вмешался охранник. Ригальдо замотал головой:  
– Нет, нельзя, чтобы он тут валялся. Завтра придет социальный работник.

Исли, тяжело опирающийся ему на плечо, внезапно повернул голову и поцелуем клюнул его в скулу. Ригальдо замер, чувствуя себя в ловушке. И что теперь делать?.. Куда, скажите пожалуйста, его вести?..

У Исли зазвонил телефон, но ответить он не спешил. Ригальдо потянулся взглянуть, кто звонит, но Исли поймал его руку и покачал головой: не надо.

А следом Ригальдо втянул носом воздух и задохнулся от возмущения. От смокинга Исли возмутительно несло – крепким алкоголем, травкой и табаком, пронзительной смесью мужских и женских парфюмов. И теплым запахом самого Исли. И эта конская смесь и раздражала, и притягивала. Не успел Ригальдо об этом подумать, как Исли на него навалился, придавливая грудью к стене.

– Я много с кем танцевал, – отчетливо сказал Исли ему в ухо и отстранился посмотреть, прищурив глаза. Охранник стоял рядом и делал вид, что разглядывает интерьер.

Ригальдо дернулся – и тогда Исли, взяв его лицо в ладони, издал короткий смешок. 

Секунду он был уверен, что сейчас Исли его поцелует.

Тот пошатнулся и выпрямился. И отчетливо сказал:   
– Иди спать, моя радость. 

В полной тишине он поднялся по лестнице, двигаясь медленно и ровно, как по навигатору. И уже там, наверху, на площадке, вытащил телефон и безошибочно повернул в сторону гостевой спальни. 

Было слышно, как хлопнула дверь.

– Да, думаю, такого его лучше не показывать социальной службе, – со вздохом согласился охранник и добавил: – Извините.

Утром Исли просочился в ванную, когда Ригальдо чистил зубы, встал у него за спиной, помолчал – умеренно похмельный, небритый и помятый – и вдруг быстро обнял его, прижал к груди. Ригальдо замер.

– Ты помнишь, что сегодня я лечу на конгресс лесных контракторов в Вашингтоне? – спросил Исли, дыша перегаром ему в ухо.  
– А! М-м-а! – только и смог промычать Ригальдо сквозь полный рот пены, тараща глаза. Конечно же, он не помнил, иначе постарался бы провести вчерашний день вместе.

Он яростно сплюнул пену в раковину и спросил:  
– На сколько?  
– На два дня, – руки Исли сошлись у него на животе. Он стоял очень близко, и сквозь пижамные штаны Ригальдо чувствовал рельеф его тела. В отличие от него самого, Исли не был возбужден.   
– Я тебе позвоню, как приземлимся, – Исли разомкнул свои блядские руки и ушел. Ригальдо взглянул на закрывшуюся дверь в зеркале, потом – на свое растерянное отражение с торчащей изо рта зубной щеткой и оттопыривающим штаны стояком. Прибавил напор воды и, запершись, молча и зло подрочил в раковину. 

Когда, приведя себя в порядок, он спустился, собираясь высказать Исли все, что думает, оказалось, что тот только что отбыл в аэропорт. Бекки, вместо того, чтобы собираться в школу, ходила за котом, пытаясь нацепить на него кардиганчик, а Симба терпеливо раз за разом выскальзывал из ее рук. Но Бекки была упорна и постепенно побеждала.

Ригальдо двинулся к ней, споткнулся о лист гипрока и от души пнул.

– Пап, почему у тебя такое лицо? – удивилась она. – Как на тотемном столбе!

Ригальдо вспомнил вырезанные из дерева оскаленные морды и клювы, которые они видели у индейцев на полуострове, но не нашел в себе сил ответить. Он опустился на корточки и молча стал распутывать кота.

Две маленькие руки обхватили его за шею. 

– Ты сердишься?..  
– Нет. Я скучаю по папе, – честно сказал Ригальдо. Бекки запустила ему в шевелюру пальцы и с наслаждением их растопырила.   
– Давай скучать вместе!  
– Да поскучаешь тут, – вздохнул Ригальдо и, подхватив ее поперек туловища, потащил на кухню. – Быстро ешь, мы опаздываем!

***

Вечером они вешали на улице бамбуковый гамак. Вернее, Ригальдо вешал, а Бекки путалась под ногами, старательно собирая в ведро шишки для растопки.

Он выбрал хорошее место над озером, высокое и сухое, с видом на кувшинки, качающиеся на плаву. Берег здесь был не топкий, а «сосновый»: сплошное переплетение крепких корней в земле. Там, где они вытесняли почву, образовывались мелкие ячейки-колодцы, под которыми плескалась прозрачная вода. Бекки ложилась на живот и засовывала своих кукол в эти колодцы, а потом «спасала», под ворчание Ригальдо: «А если тебя оттуда что-нибудь цапнет за руку?!»

У него дела шли не так весело, потому что паршивый гамак крепиться никак не желал. Ригальдо все делал по инструкции, но веревки развязывались, конструкция перекашивалась, и кукла, положенная в нее для эксперимента, вываливалась. В конце концов он зафиксировал все каким-то диким способом, так, что развязать веревки, не разрезая, было бы невозможно; осторожно сел и покачался, испытывая гамак на прочность. 

Бекки тут же отважно к нему залезла. 

– Сними грязные сапоги, – скомандовал Ригальдо. – Ах, нет. Черт, холодно! Верни сапоги. И пледом укройся, как следует.   
Он смутно подозревал, что в этом и кроется его главный проеб: кто вешает гамак осенью, чтобы тот гнил под дождем? А следом вообще придет зима со снегами. Но утром он сказал Бекки правду: без Исли ему было чертовски скучно. Хотелось заняться хоть чем-то, причем занять именно руки, потому что голова и так распухала от разных проблем.

– Это правда, что ты сегодня подралась с мальчишкой? – хмуро спросил он, скосив глаза в сторону Бекки. – Опять задираешься первая, как в приюте? 

Они лежали рядом, оба в свитерах и куртках, набросив на ноги плед. Бекки немедленно засопела у него под рукой, как виноватый еж. 

– Я не дралась, папа. Я чпонькнула его по носу.  
– Чпонькнула?..  
– Ну, линейкой. Знаешь так: «Чпоньк, чпоньк!»  
– Это что, по-твоему, называется «не дралась»?  
– Нет, конечно. Дерутся – это когда ногами по яйцам.  
– Бекки!..  
– Что? У мальчиков есть яйца. По ним бить нельзя, потому что у них может треснуть скорлупа.  
– Это кто тебе такое сказал, моя прелесть?   
– Это я сама такое придумала.   
– Так, я не готов сейчас обсуждать яйца. А скажи мне, зачем ты чпонькнула парня линейкой?   
– Потому что он сказал, что хочет на мне жениться. И поэтому должен меня укусить.  
– Что?!  
– Да, в шею. Он смотрел такое кино.   
– Он укусил тебя?! Где?! Дай, я гляну!  
– Осторожно, папа, мы так перевернемся! Нет, он не успел, потому что я его чпонькнула. Знаешь, мне чего-то совсем не хотелось на нем жениться. Он какой-то глупый и ест на уроке козявки.

– Куда только смотрит твой гребаный учитель! Я поговорю с отцом этого киномана прямо завтра. Я же, мать его, председатель родительской ассоциации. Бекки, обещай, что никому не дашь себя кусать. Еще чего не хватало! Можешь бить по яйцам любого, кто тянет к тебе руки!   
– Даже если он хочет на мне жениться?..  
– Такого – особенно!  
– Ладно, – Бекки хихикнула и завозилась у него под боком, потом попросила телефон и стала играть в тетрис. Она приятно грела бок; гамак покачивался. Ригальдо заложил руки за голову и смотрел в закатное небо, низкое и красно-золотое, исчерченное поперечными рваными фестонами северных облаков. На фоне облаков медленно шевелящиеся лапы сосен казались чернильно-черными. С озера доносился плеск – там резвились выдры, где-то далеко куковала кукушка. 

Он не заметил, как его глаза закрылись, и он поплыл, растворившись в плеске воды, в ритмичном попискивании телефона и колыхании лохматых сосен. А «выплыл» уже гораздо позже – замерзший, отлежавший руку и шею. Одеяло сбилось между колен, телефон обнаружился под поясницей. Последний солнечный отсвет гаснул за гребнем черного леса на противоположном берегу озера. Все затопила бархатная темнота.

Он лежал в гамаке один.

– Бекки! – позвал он, мгновенно охрипнув, и с надеждой прислушался. Ничего не услышал, кроме обычного шума ночного леса.

Все его самообладание стремительно пошло дырами, как будто его пожрали лангольеры.

– Бекки! – снова взревел он, выпутываясь из гамака.

Куда, куда первым делом – в лес, или шарить в озере, или вызывать службу спасения?

«Камеры, – осенило его, когда он уже ломился через папоротники, сжимая телефон в мокрой руке. – Охрана бы засекла, если бы она бродила в неположенных местах. Пройти за ворота мимо дежурного тоже никак. А может, она просто в доме, а там... Аптечка Исли, ружье, ножи на кухне, газовый баллон, спички...»

Двор был освещен перед крыльцом и гаражом, а дом недобро темнел – шторы на первом этаже были плотно задернуты. Уже поставив ногу на ступеньку, Ригальдо разглядел на половицах веранды грязный мокрый след. Рядом с этим следом их с Исли ботинки казались изящными бальными туфлями. Человек, должно быть, наступил в «прореху» в корнях, а потом на подошву налипла лесная земля вперемешку с сухими иголками...

Этот след ослепил Ригальдо.   
«Убью, – билось у него в висках, когда он рванул на себя дверь дома. – Если только она... Если только ее...»

Стоило переступить порог, как он ощутил в доме горький, нежный запах сосновой растопки. А потом, сделав два шага, увидел, как пляшет в камине огонь, и как пламя золотит в темноте силуэт сидящего на полу мужчины.

– Папа! – радостно вскричала с ковра Бекки, которую он не сразу увидел – ее загораживала спинка кресла. – Ты проснулся!  
– Ну ты и спать, – с уважением сказал Лаки, подняв на Ригальдо глаза. – Чертовски тебя понимаю. Мне бы сейчас тоже в гамак. Э-э… ты чего?!

***

Ригальдо не помнил, когда он последний раз так на кого-то орал. И, разумеется, ничего хорошего это не принесло. Бекки упала лицом на диван и расплакалась, а с Лаки все равно все сбежало, как с гуся вода. 

– Ладно, я понял: надо было разбудить, – сказал он лишь самую малость сконфуженно. – Но ты так дрых, с пристаныванием и храпом, что мы с Бекс решили тебя пожалеть...  
– Как ты вообще здесь оказался? – рявкнул Ригальдо, милосердно пропустив это «Бекс» мимо ушей. Страх покидал его, ему на смену пришла злость – не на ребенка и не на Лаки, что взять с дурачка. Он злился на себя. Ведь он все на свете проспал! С Бекки на самом деле могло что-то случиться! 

Темнота в доме раздражала, и он не успокоился, пока не включил свет везде, где смог. Обнаружил, что, пока он спал, Лаки с Бекки успели поужинать. То, что они ели не тосты и не чипсы, а разогретое мясо и салат, в других обстоятельствах приятно удивило бы его.

– Да как всегда, – Лаки пожал плечами. – Охрана не дозвонилась до тебя, но пропустила. Я заглянул в дом – никого, и пошел искать вас в лесу и на стрельбище. Нашел возле озера эту милую мисс и твое сонное тело. Мы с Бекки подумали – и не стали тебя будить. Накрыли пледом и пошли разведывать местность.

Он посмотрел на рыдающую Бекки и сдвинул брови:  
– Может, и зря. Слушай, извини, но ты бы уже это самое...  
– Без тебя знаю, – огрызнулся Ригальдо и сел на полу рядом с диваном. Молча стащил с него девочку и уложил ее голову себе на плечо.  
– Я не буду... – всхлипывала она. – Папа, я не хотела тебя сердить. Я никогда больше не буду... 

Ему было очень жаль ее, но хотелось, чтобы они с Лаки хоть что-то поняли:  
– Знаете, как это все выглядит? Вот пока я спал, приходит незнакомый мужик, и ты сразу же с ним куда-то уходишь...

Бекки тут же подняла с его плеча голову, глянула с удивлением. На глазах у нее блестели непросохшие слезы:  
– Папа, ты что? Это никакой не мужик, это дядя Лаки.  
– Это он сам сказал, – проворчал Ригальдо. – Я ведь тебя с ним не знакомил, так?.. Короче, не перебивайте меня. Я сплю, тут подходит здоровый мужик и говорит, что он...  
– Дядя Лаки! – строго перебила его Бекки. – И он назвал по памяти и твой телефон, и папин, и день рождения Клэр, и сколько зубов у маленького Закари...  
– Это все может любой выяснить, – недовольно пробурчал Ригальдо. Ему не нравилось, что Лаки лыбится слишком уж безмятежно. – Детка, мы еще с тобой обо всем этом поговорим...  
– Знаешь, она нереально умная, – спокойно перебил его Лаки. – И у нее чутье на людей. Я теперь понимаю, почему она тогда вылезла именно в руки Исли.

Он немного помолчал, а потом задумчиво улыбнулся, и эта улыбка вдруг резанула Ригальдо – до того вышло похоже на Фёрста-старшего:  
– Все хочу сказать: вы с Исли круты. Хорошее дело сделали.  
– Тебя не спросили, – смутился Ригальдо. Его наконец начало попускать. Бекки, почувствовав, что он больше не злится, вытерла слезы и принялась болтать, как ни в чем не бывало. Лаки подкинул в камин дрова, пошевелил кочергой. Откуда ни возьмись, выбрался кот, поставил лапы ему на бедро и принялся всячески намекать, чтобы Лаки подвинулся. Ригальдо сходил на кухню, принес миску сладких слив. Когда он вернулся, Бекки каталась на широкой спине Лаки по всей гостиной. «Не хочу быть принцессой! Я буду рыцарем, а ты рыцарским конем!»

– Ты бы хоть предупредил, что зайдешь, – проворчал Ригальдо уже «для порядка». – Может, я бы тогда так не пересрался.

Лаки остановился на четвереньках, удивленно глянул снизу вверх:

– Исли не сказал? Мы же с ним вчера договорились.

Ригальдо мгновенно ощутил вспышку раздражения. Конечно, вот кто настоящий виновник!

– Исли вчера... – он посмотрел на Бекки. – Немного перебрал на банкете.  
– О, в это я верю! – счастливо заржал Лаки. – Мне тоже показалось, что он... хорошенький.   
– Почему ты один? Как там Клэр, Заки?  
– Так ведь это, – Лаки потянулся. – По делу я. Посмотреть на ваш лес. Он сказал, что Бекс нужно построить дом на дереве...  
– Бекс? – ревниво спросил Ригальдо. – Что за Бекс?..

Тут до него окончательно все дошло. А Лаки, не замечая его гримасы, продолжал: 

– Мы с ней, пока ты спал, уже все обошли. Самое подходящее дерево – то, на опушке. Дай мне несколько дней на чертежи, а потом я тебе сколочу эльфийский дворец...  
– Ну спасибо! – рявкнул Ригальдо. – А ничего, что я хочу сам?.. Это мой ребенок! Это ее дом! И я хочу сам взять и построить!

Он немного приврал: все было немного не так. Мысль о доме на дереве его никогда не прельщала. Это Исли придумал, и до этого дня Ригальдо находил слишком много аргументов против. Но сейчас ему вдруг показалось, что это его долг: каждый успешный американский отец обязан поставить качели на заднем дворе. Особо успешный – сколотить гребаный дом на дереве. 

Кот прянул в угол. Ригальдо умолк, тяжело дыша. Бекки перестала хлопать в ладоши, настороженно переводила взгляд с одного взрослого на другого. 

– Можешь включить мультфильмы, – велел ей Ригальдо, и она тут же ушла.

Лаки уселся на полу по-индейски, глянул задумчиво.

– Слушай, – сказал он с сомнением. – Но ты же не плотник.   
– В Эймсе я все делал в теткином доме сам.   
– Ну и когда это было в последний раз? – фыркнул Лаки. Он почесал буйную шевелюру, прищурил глаза – снова удивительно похожий на Исли.   
– Да что там сложного, сколотить четыре доски...  
– Давай, – без вызова кивнул Лаки. – А она у тебя в первый же день жопу занозит. Или свалится вниз. Или доски трещинами пойдут...

Ригальдо помрачнел. В словах Лаки определенно был резон.

– Клэр сказала, что у тебя и так скоро пупок развяжется, – продолжил Лаки, не глядя в его сторону. Он делал вид, что подманивает кота, а тот ходил в отдалении, распушившийся и красивый. – Ресторан, работа в «Нордвуде», все это отцовство... Она беспокоится, что ты от такой жизни получишь инфаркт...

Ригальдо сжал губы. В чем-то и Клэр была права. Если бы он так не устал, то не вырубился бы на озере. А еще он довел своего мужа до того, что тот перестал с ним спать. 

– Чего ты так психанул, я же не лезу в твой менеджмент, – добавил Лаки, и до Ригальдо впервые дошло: Лаки на полном серьезе пытается его убедить. Мягко, но непреклонно, по-взрослому. И он действительно знает, как лучше строить этот деревянный дом; больше того, плотник из них двоих – именно он. И он давно не ребенок, у него растет собственный сын. Может, поэтому у него чертовски хорошо получается находить язык с Бекки. 

Лаки тем временем продолжал:

– Возьми, нарисуй эскиз, как ты видишь это гнездо. А я сделаю по нему чертежи, подготовлю крышу и доски. А еще лестницы, блоки и сетки страховки, как в веревочном парке.  
– Страховочные сетки?!  
– Чтобы не сверзилась. У твоей дочки будет охуительный дом. Самый шикарный и безопасный игрушечный дом в Сиэтле.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто что-то сечешь в безопасности...

Тут Лаки ухмыльнулся – сочувственно и почти ласково.

– Мужик, я вообще-то альпинист. Я десять лет застегивал на детишках крепления и проверял тросы.  
– О, – Ригальдо моргнул. – Лаки, прости. Я правда забыл. Как-то привык, что ты лодки строишь.  
– Да ничего, – Лаки протянул свою ручищу. – Бро?  
– Бро.  
– Тогда пошли куда-нибудь, где есть стол, – Лаки плавным кошачьим движением поднялся с пола. – Набросаем эскиз...

Комнату вдруг перекрыл звонкий голос Бекки:  
– Кто это там?!

Она стояла на площадке второго этажа и напряженно вглядывалась в ростовое окно. Ригальдо не надо было присматриваться. Он бы узнал силуэт идущего через двор человека даже в темноте.

– Папа приехал! – взвизгнула Бекки и со всех ног бросилась вниз. Симба чудовищными прыжками помчался наперегонки с ней. 

Исли уже подошел совсем близко, помахал им через стекло.

Лаки развел руками:   
– Что я говорил! У нее и правда чутье.   
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – медленно выговорил Ригальдо, глядя на Исли. – Ты же уехал до послезавтра?..

Тот наклонился, подставляя шею под руки вставшей на цыпочки Бекки, погладил кота. А когда выпрямился, улыбнулся устало и виновато. 

– Я сбежал. Понял, что больше не могу. Что хочу домой.

Он переступил порог, аккуратно пристроил на вешалку плащ и пожал руку Лаки. Слушая его смех, Ригальдо с трудом загнал свое колотящееся сердце в нормальный ритм.

***

Потом они сидели на кухне и с энтузиазмом обсуждали строительство. Вернее, обсуждали Лаки и Ригальдо, а Исли крутился рядом, так и не переодевшись в домашнее, просто небрежно накинув фартук. Он лазал в холодильник, вычерпывал остывший ужин прямо со сковороды, развлекал болтовней ребенка и сходу все одобрял. Лаки рисовал эскиз – у него получалось на удивление удачно – и болтал о всякой ерунде. Если Бекки выбегала из кухни, его байки становились еще интереснее:

– ...тогда она разрешила им несколько дней пожить у нас, и это был тот еще квест. Ты даже не представляешь, что может увидеть человек, отдернув занавеску в ванной в собственном доме...  
– Кубинца с бензопилой, как в «Лице со шрамом»? – невинно спросил Исли. 

Ригальдо его поддержал:  
– Труп блондинки? Лабораторию мета? Крокодила?.. Колонию разумных грибов?..  
– Да ну вас, – надулся Лаки. – Вы смотрите слишком много всякой херни!  
– О, Лаки, поверь, что парочка лесбиянок – не самое страшное, что можно найти в ванной...  
– Я верю, – кивнул Лаки. – Но голые сиськи Денев теперь, кажется, выжжены у меня на сетчатке. Как и трусы с «Хелло Китти», которыми Хелен запустила мне в голову...

Ригальдо фыркнул и в сотый раз за последние пять минут покосился на Исли.

Тот стоял со стаканом сока у холодильника, и глаза его были закрыты. Он пару раз невпопад ответил Бекки и, извиняясь, потрепал ее по голове. «Два перелета за день после вчерашнего перепоя, – подумал Ригальдо. – Надо скорее заложить его спать». 

Лаки захлопнул блокнот и радостно потянулся.

– Все! Теперь можно посмотреть телевизор. Я же могу у вас сегодня остаться?..  
– Да, не вопрос, – поторопился ответить Ригальдо, думая, в какой комнате его разместить.

Лаки замахал руками:  
– Я видел, что у вас какой-то ремонт наверху. Я могу спать в гостиной.  
– Ура! – завопила Бекки. – Я приду к тебе, когда все заснут, и мы будем всю ночь смотреть мультфильмы! Лаки, ты обещал посмотреть со мной «Невероятные расследования котенка Хакли»!  
– Я смотрю, у вас один уровень развития, – не удержался Ригальдо. Лаки широко ухмыльнулся:  
– Зато ты по-уродски повесил гамак.   
– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – Исли с громким стуком поставил стакан на стол. – Бекки, присмотри тут за ними.   
– А ты куда? – с любопытством спросил Лаки.  
– Пойду переоденусь. 

Ригальдо проводил его взглядом и тоже поднялся.

– Сейчас вернусь, –сказал он, зачем-то одернув свитер. – Только прослежу, чтобы он не заснул по пути. Лаки, тебе ведь не тяжело с ней?..  
– Лаки легко, – весело отозвался тот. Он наклонился вперед, и Бекки взобралась ему на спину, нетерпеливо приговаривая: «Я буду Иккинг, а ты мой дракон!», и Лаки покорно позволил ей уместиться у себя на закорках. А потом замахал руками и с грацией трицератопса выпорхнул в гостиную. Ригальдо послушал, как они, визжа, рухнули на диван перед телевизором, и торопливо поднялся в комнату для гостей.

***

Когда он вошел, Исли неспешно снимал пиджак. На застеленной кровати лежали домашний джемпер и джинсы. Взгляд Ригальдо уперся в его широкую спину, прямо в складку рубашки на лопатках. Рубашка была мятой – Исли проходил в ней весь день. Толстый узел волос на затылке был сегодня по-женски скреплен двумя палочками из светлого дерева – так вызывающе и в то же время естественно. Ригальдо украдкой осмотрелся, разглядывая обжитую комнату. С тех пор, как Исли начал здесь запираться, Ригальдо подсознательно стал воспринимать ее как «чужую». 

– Прости, я забыл сказать, что пригласил Лаки, – произнес Исли, не поворачиваясь к нему. Он развязал галстук, повесил на спинку стула и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рукавах  
– Да ничего, – отозвался Ригальдо, умолчав, что чуть не рехнулся, когда подумал, что кто-то проник к ним на территорию. – Они с Бекки неплохо поладили.   
– Я рад, что ты согласился насчет домика. Без Лаки мы бы с тобой умудохались его строить. Не помню, когда я в последний раз держал шуруповерт.  
– Я думаю, тебе скоро придется это вспомнить, – сказал Ригальдо. – Я собираюсь разорвать контракт с ебучей фирмой звукоизоляции. И наша спальня останется в таком виде, как сейчас, пока мы ее не починим. 

Тут Исли наконец оглянулся через плечо

– Я полагаю, что так оно рискует затянуться, – он взялся за верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. – Я тот еще мастер, ты же понимаешь...  
– Ничего, – ласково сказал Ригальдо. – Я не собираюсь там больше спать. Пока все не будет доделано, я буду жить здесь. В этой комнате.  
– А где я тогда буду спать?  
– А как ты считаешь?..

Исли снова отвернулся и поднял руки, чтобы вытащить шпильки. Узел тут же распался, тугой жгут волос упал ему на спину и рассыпался.

– День выдался тяжеловатым для того, чтобы я мог сейчас распутывать ребусы.

И тогда Ригальдо толкнул его в плечо. Исли развернулся, держа в кулаке свои чертовы палочки, и он повторно несильно ударил его по руке. Шпильки с тихим стуком ударились об пол, а Ригальдо ухватил Исли за воротник.

– Что это такое было сегодня утром в ванной, – сердито спросил он. – Хотел меня довести?

Исли смотрел с молчаливым вызовом, будто спрашивая: «Ну, и что ты сделаешь, если так?», и только уголок рта у него едва заметно загибался кверху.

– И почему так быстро вернулся с конгресса?..

Выражение глаз Исли сделалось неуловимо мягче, и он ответил:

– Потому что соскучился, дуралей.

Деревянные шпильки издали под подошвой Ригальдо жалобный треск, когда он, шагнув вперед, жадно поцеловал Исли в губы.

Он припирал его к стене, держа за грудки, комкая и без того мятую рубашку. Ткань натянулась, и пуговка, которую Исли не успел расстегнуть, отлетела в сторону и отрикошетила от ножки кровати.

Все наконец-то стало как надо, как должно было быть. Ригальдо словно тащило в океан, на дно, под холодные соленые волны, и он пил Исли, захлебываясь и хватая ртом его рот, как необходимый для жизни воздух. Понимая, что страшно хотел сделать это уже очень давно, постоянно думая об Исли и дома, и в офисе, и в гамаке, и в лесу, и вообще где угодно.

Исли дернул плечом, требуя свободы, ухватил его за запястья, собираясь развести руки в стороны. В ответ Ригальдо только сильнее навалился на него, вжимаясь бедрами и грудью и дурея от этого тесного соприкосновения. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, но он боялся что-нибудь пропустить, поэтому видел, как раздуваются ноздри Исли и как вздрагивают его ресницы.

Когда ему наконец пришлось прерваться, чтобы перевести дух, Исли вырвался и не колеблясь толкнул его спиной в стену. 

– А как же Бекки? – почти агрессивно спросил он.  
– Лаки присмотрит, – хрипло ответил Ригальдо.  
– Да ну?! – из прищуренных глаз Исли искрами брызгал смех. – Правда, что ли? Ты доверишь нашу девочку Лаки?..  
– Да, – отважно кивнул Ригальдо, глядя ему в глаза. – Он взрослый и умный, только немного с придурью. Но вообще, знаешь, кто без нее.

А потом потянулся к дверной защелке и повернул ее. И расслабился, стек по стене, будто говоря: ну давай.

Глаза Исли, окруженные веселыми морщинками, были совсем рядом. Ригальдо хотелось зацеловать ему все лицо, брови, скулы, нос, каждое веко. Не оставить ни одного свободного дюйма кожи. Он наклонил голову, потянулся вперед. Исли не стал ломаться и наконец-то ответил. Его язык решительно толкнулся в язык Ригальдо. Они целовались жестко и горячо, забыв, что у них в доме ребенок и гость и что они крайне взрослые, ответственные и солидные люди. Сейчас Ригальдо сознавал только то, что должен с немалой ответственностью трахнуться. И, задержав дыхание, расчетливо потерся об Исли бедрами. Тот зарычал и, поднатужившись, подбросил его вверх по стене, подпихнул под зад жестким коленом. Чувствуя с восторгом, как стремительно твердеет упирающийся в него через брюки член, Ригальдо забросил руки на плечи Исли. Становилось все жарче: его далеко не бережно прижимали к стене, щупали через одежду, больно, с вывертом, мяли за зад. Исли часто дышал, терся, как будто ездил вверх-вниз, и в какой-то момент Ригальдо едва не заскулил. Ему резко зажали рот, напомнив, что шуметь нельзя, надо тихо.

– Готовился? – резко спросил Исли. – Смазка есть? Хотя бы презерватив?..

Ригальдо, упрямо глядя ему в глаза, помотал головой. Какое там, он даже в душе не был. Глянул через плечо Исли на кровать: «Может, у тебя есть?» Теперь уже Исли помотал головой, закусил губу. Предупредил:  
– Будет хардкорно.

Ригальдо дернул его к себе за воротник.

– Плевать, – задыхаясь, сказал он. – Хочу.

И Исли, поддерживая его под бедра, шагнул вместе с ним вглубь комнаты и там уронил на кровать. Матрас упруго прогнулся и мягко наподдал в спину. Неснятый свитер сбился к груди, но на него уже не было времени. Ригальдо кое-как избавился от обуви, расстегнул джинсы и скинул их на пол. Исли дождался, пока он задерет ноги и рывком содрал с него трусы. Вставший член шлепнул по животу, и Ригальдо вдруг душно покраснел, осознав, что совершенно неприлично течет – от головки на бедро протянулась длинная нить вязкой слизи. Он сто лет не чувствовал себя таким возбужденным и одновременно беспомощным и очень четко ощущал на себе взгляд Исли; встретившись с ним глазами, Ригальдо залип, вглядываясь в расширенные зрачки. Матрас прогнулся, когда Исли встал коленом на край кровати. Он до сих пор не снял ни брюки, ни рубашку, только расстегнул ремень, но стоило ему потянуться к молнии, как Ригальдо остановил его руку и сам нащупал язычок. Член Исли тут же вырвался на свободу, нетерпеливо закачался, набухшая головка ярко и влажно блеснула, когда крайняя плоть соскользнула с нее. Ригальдо мгновенно ухватился за ствол, с удовольствием ощутив, какой тот твердый, гладкий и обжигающе-теплый. Когда он двинул на пробу кулаком, Исли вздрогнул, толкнулся ему в кулак и сдавленно застонал. Ригальдо немедленно встрепенулся и дернул его за рубашку: потише, нельзя шуметь, мать твою!..

Глаза Исли сузились, и он резко подтянул Ригальдо к краю кровати. Согнул его, как перочинный нож, развел ладонями ягодицы. Большими пальцами растянул задний проход, полюбовался и, набрав слюны, аккуратно сплюнул в раскрытое отверстие. Ригальдо пожалел, что так и не снял свитер. Ему и так было жарко, а тут он почти умер от вожделения и стыда. 

– Я тебя люблю, – вдруг прозвучало над ним. Он не успел ответить, потому что Исли притерся и принялся проталкивать в него член. Какую-то секунду Ригальдо ощущал, как влажная упругая головка прижимается ко входу, как давит на неподатливые мышцы, а затем шепотом взвыл. После такого перерыва и без смазки Исли было тесно в нем, он двигался туго, постепенно растягивая и заполняя собой, и вдруг вошел до основания. Ригальдо задохнулся, держа себя под коленями. Он чувствовал себя нанизанным на член и дрожал, испытывая почти мучительное удовольствие. Исли тут же плавно качнул бедрами назад, вышел, щедро добавил слюны и гораздо резче загнал снова. И еще, и еще. Ригальдо кусал губы и отводил глаза, стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо. Взгляд зацепился за расстегнутый ворот рубашки с отлетевшей пуговицей, и Ригальдо хмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, куда же она подевалась, изо всех сил борясь с собой, чтобы не кончить. Исли понемногу расходился – он надавил на ноги Ригальдо, удерживая его в той же позе, раскрытым, уязвимым, с коленями, прижатыми к груди, и только подпихнул ближе к краю кровати, толкаясь все смелее и смелее. Задранные ноги Ригальдо подрагивали, кишку распирало, член подпрыгивал над животом; иногда в мошонку слабо простреливало неострой болью из заднего прохода – но, о господи, как же ему этого не хватало. Исли уже совсем не сдерживался – поддавал бедрами, загонял под разными углами, и Ригальдо приходилось зажимать себе рот, чтобы не орать. Иногда он поднимал руки и зажимал рот Исли. В один из таких моментов тот поцеловал его в ладонь. 

Ему безумно хотелось подрочить, но он тянул, цепляясь за Исли. Вдруг посреди этой пытки тот отлепился от него. Ригальдо вытаращился с искренним непониманием.

– Перевернись, – рвано попросил Исли. – Лучше так...

Ригальдо с трудом распрямил ноги, перекатился по матрасу. Исли поставил его на четвереньки, нажал между лопаток, понуждая опустить голову, снова смазал слюной и вставил от души. Ригальдо взвыл, закусив покрывало, мгновенно ощутив свое преимущество – так он мог орать, сколько влезет, кусать и комкать намокшую от его пота и слез ткань. Исли держал его за шею, прижимая лицом к постели, и сильно толкался, не издавая ни единого звука. Ригальдо ахал и хрипел, прогибался в пояснице, оттопыривал зад, подмахивал так, что искры из глаз сыпались. Он слышал сочные шлепки, а также скрип ножек кровати и предательский стук деревянного изголовья о стену. Он все это слышал, – но это уже не имело никакого значения. 

Исли внезапно навалился на него, мокрый и тяжелый, торопливо сунул руку под живот. Хватило пары резких движений, и напряжение внутри Ригальдо достигло предела. Он с невыразимым облегчением кончил и рухнул, бессильно разъехавшись коленями по покрывалу, а мир вокруг на несколько секунд рассыпался в куски, а потом как-то сам, нехотя, собрался из них обратно.

– Детка, – шептали ему в ухо. Исли лежал на нем, придавив к постели, теребил за плечо, настойчиво дышал в висок. – Надо вставать...

Ригальдо поморщился, сердито отворачиваясь: куда вставать, зачем, дай отлежаться. Но Исли не отставал:   
– Ригальдо, давай же. Там Лаки с Бекки...

Он поднял голову. 

Так.

Черт.

– Быстро, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Идем вниз, делаем вид, что ничего не произошло. А-ах, черт! Ох...

Стоило ему пошевелиться, как Исли тут же приподнялся, давая свободу, и откатился в сторону. Ригальдо с немалым трудом сел и поморщился. Кажется, он был до ушей переполнен спермой, которая сочилась из него при каждом движении, схватывалась потеками на ногах. Волосы в паху уже противно склеились, вялый мягкий член прилип к животу. Он осмотрелся: они перепачкали все вокруг. Постель, себя, новые брюки Исли, даже его рубашку. В животе ощущались странные спазмы, как будто там уютно ворочался Чужой, задний проход горел – полный комплект радостей спонтанного секса. Ригальдо давно не чувствовал себя таким грязным, ослабевшим и вытраханным.

И таким счастливым. 

Исли смотрел на него встревоженно и виновато, и Ригальдо слабо помахал ему: все нормально. Ни на какие разговоры сейчас не было ни времени, ни сил.

Морщины на лбу Исли разгладились, он несколько раз моргнул – и вдруг, притянув к себе Ригальдо за шею, смачно поцеловал.

Ригальдо немедленно зашипел и выкрутился:  
– Сдурел? Бегом в душ... Нет, погоди, мне нужнее. А ты пока убери эти тряпки... И надо открыть окно, дышать нечем...  
– Где мы сегодня будем спать? – перебил его Исли. 

Он быстро раздевался, но смотрел очень внимательно, и Ригальдо подумал: для него это важно. И все-таки нашел в себе силы ответить:  
– Здесь, конечно. Но больше никаких... Ничего! Пока нам не сделают комнату со звукоизоляцией.  
– Ладно, – неожиданно послушно кивнул Исли. – После такого я снова согласен ждать, сколько требуется.

Когда они чинно спустились вниз – умытые и переодетые – то обнаружили, что все диваны сдвинуты в сторону, а по телевизору орет Мэнсон. Лаки пускал по потолку светодиодные зайчики, а Бекки прыгала посреди комнаты на скакалке. 

– Какого... – Ригальдо перешагнул упавшую подушку и пошатнулся – двигаться следовало более осторожно. – Что это за филиал апокалипсиса?

Исли внезапно пихнул Ригальдо в спину, и он подумал, что, возможно, не стоило возникать, но было уже поздно.

Умиленно взирающий на Бекки Лаки в упор посмотрел на них с Исли и негромко сказал:  
– Я же не спрашиваю, чего это вы там… рубанок гоняете. Пришлось вот включить музыку, а то было шумно. Кровать ремонтировали?..

Ригальдо открыл рот – и закрыл. Что тут скажешь?

– И не кровать, а стены! – выпалила Бекки. – Они чинят стены в спальне, да, папа?..  
– Да, детка, – кротко ответил Исли. 

А Лаки с явным удовольствием покачал головой:  
– Ну вы даете. Как молодые! Респект!


	6. Chapter 6

С должности председателя РУА Ригальдо торжественно вылетел через полтора месяца.

– Очень жаль, мистер Сегундо, – сокрушенно сказал директор. – Вы хороший организатор, но сейчас результаты родительского голосования таковы, что большинство «против» и мотивируют тем, что не могут доверять арбитражные решения человеку, который не хочет повлиять на собственного ребенка. 

Ригальдо ничуть не расстроился. Он стоял напротив отца Клэр, выпятив подбородок, и надеялся, что по его хмурой роже не заметно, насколько он доволен. Практически счастлив, мать его.

За стеклом, отделяющим директорский кабинет от коридора, красовалась скульптурная группа: Исли, школьный психолог, грустный мальчик Колин Колхауз и мистер и миссис Колхауз.

Миссис жестикулировала. Мистер скучал. Исли сиял на их фоне, как серебряный доллар. 

– В остальном у нас нет замечаний к Ребекке, – отец Клэр проследил его взгляд. – Она занимается с удовольствием, учительница ее хвалит. Но их «бойцовский клуб» пятилеток...

Он вздохнул. 

– Давайте как-то без этого, ладно?

Ригальдо кивнул.

Директор был прав: Бекки отлично начала год. Она каждый день птичкой выпархивала из машины и летела в класс мисс Норрис. Ригальдо знал, что она спокойно общается с девочками.

При этом каждую неделю его вызывали к психологу, потому что Бекки дралась с мальчиками. Они с Исли выпытывали, что происходит, кто ее обижает, но неизменно проигрывали: никто не обижает, это как-то само получается.

– Это такая игра, – задумчиво сообщила она сама за завтраком, размахивая вилкой так, что с нее разлетались ошметки омлета. – Сегодня мы с Бобби бьем Майка и Колина, а завтра они нас.   
– А вы не можете драться, ну, понарошку?  
– Фу, папа, – Бекки смешно морщила нос. – «Понарошку» – это как гэ-мэ-о. 

В конце концов психолог решительно заявила, что Бекки, возможно, скучно дома и она испытывает дефицит общения с другими детьми, который пытается восполнить телесной активностью, чем возмутила Ригальдо до глубины души. Скучно?! Да эта дама хоть представляет, что значит быть тем, кого берется развлекать Исли?..

Когда он вышел в коридор, разговоры сами собой умолкли. Исли в последний раз одарил завороженных Колхаузов сверкающей улыбкой и быстро догнал его.

– Выперли?..

Ригальдо кивнул:  
– И слава богу. Ты не поверишь, как я рад, что удалось соскочить.   
– Ты же хотел все сам контролировать.   
– Я сдался: эти мужчины и женщины высосали мой мозг нахер. Я думал, что буду заниматься сбором денег, а в результате разнимал в родительском чате два лагеря, скандалящих из-за выбора сраной пьесы на Рождество.   
– Так что мы будем делать с этими драками? Меня это беспокоит.  
– Посмотрим, – Ригальдо перекинул пиджак через плечо. – Если бы я видел, что ее обижают, я бы тут первый устроил... Но она начинает первая, а потом они сразу же мирятся. Я не понимаю, что не так. 

Он был прав: впереди, в глубине коридора, Бекки и многострадальный Колин вместе прыгали через квадраты пола, так мирно, как будто это не они с утра отлупили друг друга линейками.

***

Осень текла незаметно – с затяжными дождями, с копчением на заднем дворе купленной у индейцев форели, с прогулками по лесу вдоль ручья Чиваукум и посещением разных фестивалей с обязательным воскресным заходом в ресторан, где Анри торжественно выносил марципановый торт для Бекки. 

Ригальдо моргнуть не успел, как за неделю до конца октября Бекки огорошила его вопросом: 

– Папа, а можно мне пойти к кому-нибудь в гости с ночевкой? У нас все в классе друг к другу ходят, и меня тоже пригласили.

Исли заинтересованно покосился в их сторону. Ригальдо показал ему взглядом: не вмешивайся.

Был сумрачный вечер, и они сидели в гостиной. Исли топил камин, а Ригальдо обложился отчетами, пытаясь не уронить ноутбук, служивший сегодня повышенным объектом любви кота: Симба то обтирался головой об углы, то пытался вползти на клавиатуру. Бекки лежала животом на большом фитболе и каталась взад-вперед, то отдаляясь от Ригальдо, то подгребая обратно.

– Нет, – буркнул Ригальдо, подумав: еще чего. Он никогда не понимал этот древний как мир обычай. В гости с ночевкой! Отпустить свое чадо туда, где он не сможет за ней проследить!   
– Ты еще маленькая.

Бекки моргнула: не ожидала. Но не сдалась:  
– А ко мне на ночь можно? Мы будем сидеть в моей комнате, тихо-тихо, как мышки...  
– Нет, – так же твердо сказал Ригальдо. – Это неудобно. Я не хочу брать ответственность за чужого ребенка. 

Исли открыл было рот, но Ригальдо пригвоздил его взглядом: мы договаривались, так что пожалуйста, помолчи. 

Бекки не отставала:  
– А днем? Я всем рассказываю, какой у нас большой дом, и про будку охранника, и про лес, и про дом на дереве, и про озеро, и про лодку, я так хочу показать... Можно, Колин приедет ко мне после уроков, а его мама посидит у нас на веранде и присмотрит, я знаю, так многие делают...

Ригальдо слегка перекосило:  
– Нет, милая. Просто нет. Не надо нам сюда дорогую миссис Колхауз, и всех остальных дорогих членов РУА. Понимаешь, мы с папой много работаем и дома хотим отдыхать, а не развлекать чужих дядей и тетей, которые будут пялиться...  
– Ты не любишь людей из РУА?..  
– Я вообще людей не люблю, ни маленьких, ни больших. Ладно, Бекки, хватит. Собери с пола свои игрушки, пока кто-нибудь не наступил на них, потому что...  
– А Хеллоуин? – перебила его Бекки. – Мама Бобби будет устраивать вечеринку. А когда мы будем украшать дом?..

Ригальдо с громким хлопком опустил крышку ноутбука.  
– Мы не отмечаем Хеллоуин!..  
Бекки открыла рот, но его уже несло:   
– Никаких «ведьминых пальчиков». Никаких тыкв в этом доме. Я не...

Между ними вклинился встревоженный Исли:   
– Так, хватит. Бекки, собери игрушки, папа дело говорит. Про все остальное мы решим потом.

На глаза их дочери медленно навернулись две большие слезы.

– Но как же я буду дружить с ребятами, папа? – сказала она очень тонко. – Если мне ничего нельзя?..

Исли молчал. Ригальдо закатил глаза.

Да блядь.

Он никогда не претендовал на титул «отца года».

– Постарайся для начала перестать с ними драться, если хочешь дружить, – резко сказал он и пересел на другой диван.

***

Предчувствуя ювелирное буровое сверление мозга, Ригальдо решил в эту ночь вообще не идти в спальню и сбежал в комнату для гостей, делая вид, что у него по горло работы. 

Когда Бекки уснула, Исли сам его отыскал. Пришел неслышно, как кот, тихо скинул обувь и влез на кровать. Ригальдо лежал на животе, уткнувшись носом в ноутбук. При появлении Исли он потянулся свернуть экран – а потом передумал и оставил, как есть.

Исли навис над ним, поглядел через плечо и удивленно фыркнул в затылок. На экране, поглаживая друг друга по груди, страстно целовались двое бородатых парней. Оба были татуированные и накачанные. Один повернулся к другому спиной и тот мягко подталкивал его к широченной кровати, порхая пальцами по животу и неутомимо водя вставшим членом по ягодицам. Член заслуживал особого внимания своими размерами.

– Так-то ты, значит, работаешь.  
– Отстань. Нельзя, что ли?  
– Ну почему же, – Исли взъерошил ему волосы, игриво потерся о плечо и попытался подсунуть руку под пах, чтобы коснуться члена, но Ригальдо только сильнее вжался бедрами в матрас. – Мне нравится. Но почему без меня?..

Ригальдо слегка расслабил напряженные плечи – не было похоже, чтобы Исли собирался его перевоспитывать прямо сейчас, но на всякий случай решил спросить прямо, подумав, что, если тот не удержится и включит «доброго папу», выдворит без сожалений:   
– Хочешь сказать, ты пришел не для того, чтобы уговаривать меня насчет Бекки? Потому что ну как же, у ребенка не будет детства?

Исли замер, а потом прихватил губами мочку уха.

– Нет, – сказал он неожиданно твердо. – Нет, Ригальдо, не для того. Это наш бункер, и мы не празднуем Хелоуин в этом доме. А Бекки с друзьями я свожу на какие-нибудь аттракционы, мне не трудно.

Услышать это было до странности приятно.

– Спасибо, – помолчав, сказал Ригальдо, прикрывая один глаз. Другим он рассеянно следил за пидорами на экране. – Тогда зачем ты пришел?..  
– Съесть тебя.

Он отстранился, сполз куда-то вниз, Ригальдо чувствовал через пижаму, как Исли трется колючей щекой так, что по бедрам расползаются мурашки, а ягодицы поджимаются. Исли двумя пальцами подцепил резинку штанов и потянул вниз, лизнул обнаженную кожу, и все самые мелкие волоски встали дыбом. 

Мужик на экране беззвучно последовал его примеру – поставил партнера на край кровати и опустился перед ним на колени. Камера щедро продемонстрировала разведенные ноги, выбритые яйца и небольшую аккуратную дырку, прежде чем актив положил руки на ягодицы и присосался губами к отверстию. Ригальдо почувствовал, что лежать на животе становится неудобно, и немного приподнял зад. Исли сразу воспользовался этим, чтобы запечатлеть жесткий поцелуй между ягодиц. Нижний парень просунул руку между ног и сжал мошонку, и от вида его пальцев, перебирающих яйца, у Ригальдо все поднялось так, как он совсем не ожидал от себя. 

И Исли тоже не остался равнодушным: он снова подался вперед, его дыхание обожгло ухо. Он тяжело навалился на спину и нетерпеливо задвигался, тыкаясь отвердевшим членом в промежность, от чего по нервам разбежались томительные импульсы. Ригальдо напряг ягодицы, противясь этому ощущению.

– Выебу, – пригрозил Исли. Ригальдо хмыкнул:  
– Выебешь, но не здесь.

Исли неохотно сполз с него:   
– Ладно, пошли. И забери свое видео. 

В спальне Ригальдо разместил ноутбук так же, лег перед ним, положив подбородок на руки, и позволил себя раздеть. Пока Исли раскатывал презерватив, выдавливал смазку, ему не надо было ничего делать, и он, поглаживая себя по члену, лениво смотрел, как верхний бородач с натугой заправляет в нижнего свой большой изогнутый хер. Внезапно Исли несильно шлепнул его по оттопыренному заду.

– Какого?..  
– Не игнорируй меня, – с каменной рожей пояснил Исли и добавил: – А то я ревную.  
– Ревнуешь?.. К порнушке?  
– Ужасно, – полушутливо, полусерьезно сказал Исли и, придержав за бедро, принялся насаживать его на член. Довольно бесцеремонно, без всяких там языков и пальцев. Ригальдо вцепился в одеяло, чувствуя, как над губой выступает пот. И неожиданно для себя вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, возбудился сильнее.

Это у них теперь иногда так случалось – после августовского воздержания вдруг накатывало что-то безумное, и посреди нежной, ванильной ебли Ригальдо обнаруживал, что они катаются по кровати, целуясь и кусаясь до крови, хватаясь друг за друга так, словно их вот-вот должны разлучить. Как будто они наверстывали упущенное, и если им припирало, то терпеть было трудно. Однажды, когда Исли дотрахался до блаженного бессилия, а Ригальдо вроде как провоцировал его тем, что хочет еще, Исли довел его до оргазма ручкой расчески. Ригальдо не решился бы повторить этот опыт и только надеялся, что они не примутся от нежности друг друга душить.

– Я тебе потом яйца оторву за такие штуки, – ласково сообщил он, с риском свернуть шею оглядываясь через плечо. Посмотреть было на что – на напряженные руки Исли, его поджарый живот. Глаза были закрыты, а на лице застыла странная смесь нетерпения и восторга. – Но потом. А сейчас расскажи еще, как ты меня ревнуешь.  
– Как мудак, – пробормотал Исли, распахивая глаза и медленно начиная двигаться. Ригальдо нащупал его ладонь и положил себе на бедро. – Вот ты лежишь и пялишься на хуи и жопы, а может, ты примеряешь эти хуи на себя!  
– Конечно, блядь, – просипел Ригальдо. – Так бы и вспрыгнул на эту палку. Ты только посмотри: куда он там, блядь, помещается!

И тогда Исли, не прекращая толчки, снова звонко шлепнул его. На секунду кожа на этом месте как будто онемела, а потом запылала. Ригальдо взвыл – не разжимая губ, потому что у любой звукоизоляции есть предел, а потом, дыша через раз и яростно толкаясь навстречу, простонал:  
– А ну-ка, рискни повторить.

В ноуте продолжалось самое обычное порно – актив без затей долбил своим мощным хреном в дырку, время от времени вытаскивая и встряхивая, чтобы растянуть процесс на подольше, пассив держался обеими руками за зад. Ригальдо так засмотрелся на его напряженные пальцы, что забыл обо всем, и только вздрогнул, когда ему снова прилетел резкий шлепок – причем за секунду до этого Исли вытащил, и тут же, не давая передохнуть, с размаху вогнал обратно. От столкновения горячей и чувствительной кожи с его телом Ригальдо мучительно заскулил и поджал пальцы ног. Щеки и задница горели, и не скажешь, где больше. Внезапно Исли толкнул его вперед, потянулся и ткнул в кнопку выключения. Экран потемнел. Ригальдо не успел возмутиться – Исли дернул его за бедра, насаживая на себя, и, кончая в презерватив, положил руку на член. Ригальдо зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и кончил на одеяло. Кожа на ягодицах все еще оставалась чувствительной и горячей, и к изумлению Ригальдо, Исли склонился и подул на нее, а потом поцеловал.

– Хорошо, – выдавил он, лягушкой пластаясь по кровати. – Но если ты еще раз так сделаешь... Без предупреждения... Я тебя...   
– Убьешь, – предположил Исли.  
– Выебу. 

Исли перевернул его и поцеловал в губы.

После быстрого душа погасили свет и улеглись спать; Ригальдо закинул ногу Исли на живот и сонно наслаждался тем, как тот лениво поглаживает его колено. Движения Исли становились все медленнее и в конце концов он уснул, отвернув лицо в сторону, а Ригальдо еще лежал и думал о разном – о том, что если на выходных не будет дождя, они могут выбраться на какой-нибудь небольшой хайк в компании Лаки и Клэр, пока в горах не облетели красные лозовые клены, или скататься в Обманный пролив, послушать легенды индейцев-салишей про девушку-покровительницу промысловиков, а если будет дождь, то сходить в музей старых машин. В эти приятные мысли нет-нет да вклинивалось несчастное лицо Бекки с покрасневшим носом, но Ригальдо решил, что будет упорен и без всяких гостей сумеет развлечь собственную дочь.

***

Несколько дней все было в порядке – ни одного звонка из школы; Бекки нарисовала картинку с озером и подарила учительнице, возвращалась домой веселая и сообщила, что скоро будет конкурс «пончиков для пап». Ригальдо ужаснулся, что должен в этом участвовать, а Исли читерски предложил купить пончики в пекарне. Бекки надулась и отважно сказала, что должна испечь их сама. Вечер прошел в спорах, кто будет вынужден пойти на мероприятие. За ужином Исли спросил у Бекки, где и с кем она бы хотела побывать – в веревочном парке, а может, в контактном зоопарке, ему не трудно сводить туда пару пятилеток.

А еще через день Бекки от них сбежала. 

Не далеко: когда Исли привез ее из школы и распахнул заднюю дверь «Брабуса», она просто отщелкнула ремень безопасности и понеслась в лес, как стрела. Ригальдо при этом не присутствовал: сработал таймер духовки, в которой томился мясной пирог с фенхелем; и вообще его мысли крутились вокруг будущей выставки Международного Текстильного Альянса. Телефон в кармане зазвонил, когда Ригальдо в рукавицах полез в духовку. 

– Ага, конечно, – буркнул он, извлекая чугунную форму, с усилием бухнул ее на стол и вытер лоб. – Очень вовремя. Ну, что там у тебя?  
– У нас пиздец, – коротко сказал Исли и бросил трубку.

Ригальдо нашел его возле «дома на дереве». По обилию лазалок, лесенок и канатов, а так же по общему виду дом немного смахивал на нос корабля, но он уже привык говорить себе, что это ему мерещится из-за Лаки. 

Исли задумчиво ковырял ствол сосны.

– Она была тихая, когда ее вывели ко мне после уроков, почти ничего не говорила в машине, но я не придал этому значения, – на высоком лбу Исли обозначилась глубокая морщина. – Честно сказать, я в это время думал о последнем контракте…  
– Где она?

Исли развел руками:  
– Где-то здесь. 

Ригальдо шумно выдохнул и огляделся по сторонам. Он выскочил из дома без куртки, разогревшийся после кухни, и сейчас чувствовал сырые лапы осеннего воздуха, зябко гуляющие под рубашкой. Прямо от детской площадки с домиком и качелями начинался их лес – гулкие сосны с красно-рыжей корой, разлапистые ели, замаскированные осыпавшейся хвоей ямы и папоротник, под которым легко можно спрятаться, если тебе пять лет. И гаркнул, как дурак:  
– Бекки!..

Ему ответило только эхо. Ригальдо потер лоб. Сейчас он уже не боялся так, как в сентябре – за это время они все тропинки в лесу исходили, играли здесь в прятки, Бекки была «на ты» с лесом. И все-таки... В октябре быстро смеркается. 

– Звонил на КПП? 

Исли покачал головой:  
– Затупил. 

Охранник нашел Бекки за несколько секунд:   
– Вижу ее на седьмой камере – она обнимается с деревом. Помощь требуется?  
– Спасибо, мы сами.

Идти было мокро – днем шел дождь. Усыпанный иглами мокрый мох глубоко проминался при каждом шаге. Холодало прямо на глазах. Ригальдо шел, засунув руки под мышки, сердито поглядывая на высовывающиеся из мха шляпки грибов. А вдруг они заинтересуют Бекки? А вдруг откуда-нибудь выползет змея?

– Здесь нет змей, – резонно заметил Исли. Он поравнялся с Ригальдо и попытался набросить ему на плечи свой плащ:  
– Ты очень легко одет.  
– Оставь. Иначе я просто закиплю.

Они нашли Бекки, сжавшуюся в клубочек под большой елью – ее издалека выдали ярко-желтые сапоги. Исли протянул руку, останавливая Ригальдо, но тот нетерпеливо отбросил ее – подошел к Бекки и заставил ее поднять голову, заглядывая в лицо. Ему требовалось убедиться, что она не избита и не поранилась. У него на языке вертелось: «Ты так нас напугала; помнишь, мы договаривались – ты можешь прятаться где угодно, только, пожалуйста, всегда возвращайся, если мы с папой тебя позовем...» Но он терпел, потому что сейчас все это казалось совершенно не важным. 

Бекки не выглядела побитой. Только очень-очень несчастной. Ее кожа была холодной и влажной от вечерней росы, в волосах запутался кусок коры с серым лишайником. Она молчала и крупно вздрагивала. 

«Я их убью, – с тяжелым, почти болезненным чувством подумал Ригальдо. – Этих Колхаузов и всех остальных, кто ее так обидел. Я им повыламываю все пальцы. Если только они...»

– Детка, – Исли опустился на корточки и взял ее руки. Обе ее холодные мокрые ладони помещались у него в одной руке. – От кого ты тут прячешься?  
– Я не прячусь, – вяло сказала Бекки. Ригальдо нахмурился – ему показалось, что она не хочет смотреть им с Исли в глаза. Он склонился ниже – и убедился, что она старательно отворачивается.   
– Пойдем домой? – спросил Исли, протягивая к ней руки. – Будем есть пирог с мясом. А потом ты расскажешь, что случилось, и мы будем всю ночь смотреть мультфильмы. 

Тогда она наконец заплакала, совершенно беззвучно, просто размазывая по лицу слезы и листья черники. Изрядно замерзший Ригальдо выдернул ее из-под дерева и прижал к груди. И все время, пока он нес ее через дышащий глубокой осенью лес, она продолжала часто вздрагивать. 

В спальне градусник показал небольшую температуру. Пока Исли, воркуя, переодевал Бекки в пижаму и поил ее какао, Ригальдо вылетел в коридор и по телефону наорал на учительницу. 

Мисс Норрис ужасно расстроилась:  
– Ох, мистер Сегундо, мне так жаль... В школе Бекки казалась веселой и послушной. Может быть, что-то случилось по дороге домой? Мы обязательно разберемся, я обещаю...

«Разберемся, – думал Ригальдо. – Мне бы только выудить из нее, кто и что». 

Он сунул телефон в задний карман и вернулся в спальню.

Верхний свет был выключен, горел только ночник. Бекки лежала, укрытая одеялом до самого носа, а Исли так и сидел над ней, не сняв пальто, и его длинные волосы почти касались руки Бекки. 

При этом у него было такое лицо, застывшее, будто заледеневшее, что Ригальдо мгновенно понял: случилась какая-то очень большая хуйня, а не просто дети щелкнули друг друга по лбу линейками.

Когда он показался на пороге, Бекки заерзала в своем гнезде из одеял.

– Папа пришел, – шепнула она Исли. – Скажи ему. 

– Хорошо, – Исли поднялся и за руку вывел Ригальдо в коридор. Тот отступал, ничего не понимая. У Исли было холодное, злое лицо. – В общем, так. На днях я попросил Бекки узнать, кого из ее друзей отпустят с ней погулять. Ответ: никого. Ни Бобби, ни Майка, ни Колина, ни Тито. Ни на «фазенду», ни в веревочный парк; но не потому, что они дерутся. Колхаузы передали через Колина предельно честно: они не хотят, чтобы мальчики вращались в нашем с тобой мужском обществе. 

Ригальдо как будто с размаху въебали по лицу. 

– Что?.. – пробормотал он, краснея. – Что за... Да они охуели, что ли!  
– Да, они охуели. Но это ничего не меняет. Почти всем мальчикам из класса запретили общаться с Бекки вне школы.  
– Она поэтому плачет? – пробормотал Ригальдо. – Поэтому, да?   
– Не только, – Исли помолчал. – Колхаузы-старшие были осторожны в формулировках, Колин тоже расстроился, и, по-моему, сам не понял ничего. Но тут же нашлись те, кто все объяснил, и подробно.  
– Стиви Финч, – раздался из комнаты тонкий голос Бекки. Похоже, она прислушивалась к их разговору. – Это брат Майки, он во втором классе. Он сказал, это потому, что я приютская... приемная дочь п... п...

Ригальдо замер. Внутри него тихоокеанским цунами поднимался ужас. Господи, он так этого боялся, с самого первого дня. А Бекки продолжала, дыша часто, со всхлипом: 

– А еще он сказал, что такие люди, на «п», больные и делают друг с другом грязные вещи, прямо при всех там и сказал, и показывал, и смеялся... Папа, мне было так плохо, и сейчас тоже плохо, я никогда больше не пойду в школу, наверное...

Исли метнулся в спальню, и оттуда сразу же донесся его шепот. А Ригальдо не смог. Он стоял на втором этаже своего любимого дома, слушая, как его муж утешает их ребенка, и чувствовал себя педиком, испортившим Бекки жизнь.

Потом он прислушался к тому, что там говорит Исли. К его удивлению, тот начал издалека:

– ...смотри, моя дорогая. Ты приемная, это правда, так написано в твоих документах. Но в этом нет ничего плохого, на самом деле. Вот есть, например, дядя Лаки. Его родители умерли, и я его воспитывал, как тебя. Разве дядя Лаки вырос плохим или несчастным?..  
– Нет, – хлюпнула носом Бекки. – Очень хороший.  
– Это так. Он добрый, его все уважают, он несколько раз спасал людей в горах и умеет строить корабли. А вот твой папа Ригальдо, он разве плохой?..

На этот месте Ригальдо слегка перестали держать ноги. 

– Нет, – всхлипнула Бекки. – Нет, конечно же!  
– А папу тоже воспитывали не родные люди, а тетя Маргарет. Видишь, каким он вырос. Я думаю, очень хорошо, что он не был один. Так что быть из приемной семьи совсем не стыдно.  
– Ну а то, что Стиви сказал, что вы... педики... И что вы делаете... ну такое...  
– Стиви дурак. Разве я похож на того, кто делает плохо и больно? Разве папа похож на того, кто позволит себя обижать?

На этом месте Ригальдо не выдержал и сбежал. Он сознавал, что ведет себя как трус, но это все было выше его сил. Рынок его личных «ценных бумаг» сегодня с грохотом обвалился, процессор перегорел. Из руин ядерного пепла восстали машины. Как, черт возьми, уберечь Бекки от чужого дерьма?

Он походил по кухне, налил себе выпить – и сплюнул в раковину. Поднялся обратно, привалился к косяку, слушая. А потом отважно ввалился в детскую и встал посередине, заложив руки за спину. Бекки, уже заметно успокоившаяся, уставилась на него блестящими глазами. 

– Все эти люди просто завидуют, что у тебя два папки. Которые могут в два раза сильнее дать в зубы за тебя. 

Бекки шмыгнула носом:  
– Психолог же говорит, что нельзя распускать руки...  
– Нельзя, – Ригальдо опустился на корточки у кровати и положил руку Бекки на лоб. Температура вроде исчезла. Прав был Исли: это нервное. – Но иногда можно, если нужно. Иногда так делает даже твоя тетя Клэр.  
– Ага, – сосредоточенно сказала Бекки. И шепотом добавила: – Пап, я люблю вас. 

Позже, когда она уже спала, согревшаяся, накормленная и спокойная, они с Исли спустились в кухню. Исли выглядел каким-то потухшим, хотя до этого хорошо держался и в разговоре с Бекки взял огонь на себя. Он сосредоточенно жевал остывший пирог, и время от времени Ригальдо ловил на себе его нечитаемый взгляд и в конце концов спросил:  
– Что такое?  
– Да ничего, – Исли смел крошки и переставил тарелку в посудомойку. – Вот, жду.  
– Чего именно?..  
– Когда ты скажешь «я так и знал» и снова объявишь секс под запретом, потому что это травмирующее детскую психику грязное занятие.

Ригальдо задумчиво прожевал попавшийся в пироге шампиньон. Что ж, иногда Исли прямо насквозь его видел.

Он побарабанил по столу и невозмутимо сказал:  
– А как ты отнесешься, если я скажу: «Иди в жопу»?  
– Прости, не понял?..  
– Что тут непонятного? Поднимайся в спальню, принимай душ. Исли, пока ты уничтожал пирог, я подумал: мы с тобой – самые насквозь проверенные и одобренные социальными службами педики в этом штате. Мне не нужно особое одобрение РУА ни чтобы растить свою дочь, ни чтобы трахаться.

Исли изумленно поднял голову, а спустя секунду Ригальдо оказался смят в его объятиях.

***

Обычно Ригальдо просто подъезжал к воротам в общей очереди, терпеливо дожидался сигнала от школьного регулировщика и к нему выводили полностью собранную Бекки. Сегодня он приехал раньше, оставил «Мустанг» на стоянке и дошел до школы пешком.

– Папа! – Бекки влетела в него с разбегу, задрала голову, уперла острый подбородок. – Тебя опять вызвали?!   
– Нет, – он почесал ее за ухом, как котенка. – Я просто пришел посмотреть, как ты тут.

Все знали. Должно быть, учительница расспрашивала родителей и детей насчет вчерашней истерики Бекки; Ригальдо ловил на себе чужие взгляды, сразу же ускользающие. Он помог Бекки застегнуть курточку – молнию опять заело – и проследил, чтобы она заперла шкафчик. 

– Мистер Сегундо? – Сара Колхауз мялась у него за спиной, наверное, целую минуту. – На пару слов?..

Ригальдо посмотрел на нее, потом на часы. Что он умел, так это молча дать понять собеседнику, где его место.

Миссис Колхауз понесло. О нет, конечно, они не хотели, чтобы до такого дошло, очень жаль, что так вчера получилось с Ребеккой, вообще они с подругами из РУА за толерантность, у ее мужа, например, начальник-гей. Они ни на что не намекали, но вы же понимаете, у них мальчики; мальчики должны видеть исключительно эталон мужественности, чтобы у них сложилась верная идентификация...

Перед глазами Ригальдо, как живой, замаячил Исли – сильный, решительный и добрый. Не слушая, что там еще втирает мамаша Колина, он рассеянно думал, есть ли в этом городе что-то более эталонное, чем Исли Фёрст.

– Пап, пошли? – Бекки, уставшая ждать, некультурно подергала его за руку. Ригальдо погладил ее по голове.  
– Миссис Колхауз, – перебил он словоизлияния Сары. – Достаточно. Вы не хотите, чтобы Колин дружил с Бекки, потому что эта дружба угрожает ему расстройством гендерной идентификации?.. Впервые слышу такую чушь. Или вы боитесь домогательств? Говорю вам прямо: в нашем доме детям ничто не угрожает. У меня гораздо больше шансов заинтересоваться вашим мужем, чем мальчиком; я скорее бы опасался за его репутацию. Если вы из этих соображений защищаете семью от общения с педиками, то не могу вас за это осуждать. 

Лицо матери Колина пошло пятнами. 

– А ваша девочка дикая, – выпалила она. – Асоциальная. Никто из нормальных семей не захочет с ней общаться. Если вы прямо сейчас спросите, кого из детей родители согласятся привезти к вам домой, то вы очень удивитесь...  
– Без проблем, – спокойно произнес мужской голос. – Мне, например, не страшно за свою честь.

Ригальдо обернулся. Незнакомый мужчина у соседнего шкафчика весело смотрел на него. 

– Извините. Я все ждал, чем это шоу закончится. Патрик Келли, полиция штата Вашингтон. А вас я знаю по общему чату РУА.

Ригальдо на автомате пожал протянутую руку, чувствуя одновременно и неловкое облегчение, и благодарность за жгучее разочарование, которое отразилось на лице миссис Колхауз. Даже если бы мужчина сейчас достал из кармана штраф за неправильную парковку, он был бы рад, что этот неприятный разговор в присутствии Бекки закончился. За спиной по-прежнему топталась мамаша Колина, но он решил, что и так уделил ей слишком много внимания.

У Бекки, видимо, были свои соображения насчет появления полиции. Она стиснула вторую кисть Ригальдо, шагнула назад и спросила тревожным шепотом:  
– Вы пришли меня арестовать?..

«Полиция штата» с сомнением посмотрела на нее и поскребла щетину. 

– Нет, разбойница. Но ты это, завязывай драться. Про твои подвиги знает вся начальная школа. Даже Сандра, – он указал на темноглазую девочку чуть выше Бекки. – Хотя она в другом классе. 

Ригальдо задумался.

В течение двух месяцев все дети представлялись ему исключительно в виде строчек рабочей таблицы; в лицо он не знал никого, но Сандра Келли в таблице точно была. Все, что он знал о ней: мистер Келли ни разу его не задалбливал. Он был из таких родителей, которые только отмечались, что «прослушали информацию». Если бы не это, Ригальдо вообще усомнился бы, что тот читает чат хоть иногда.

Патрик Келли дождался, пока миссис Колхауз отойдет, раздраженно стуча каблуками.

– Попали под бойкот мозговых слизней? – сочувственно спросил он. – Это они вам мстят. У вас хорошо получалось строить их эти два месяца. Правда, вначале я думал, что родителям отвечает бот.

Ригальдо заржал и посмотрел на него с интересом. Все это время Бекки и Сандра молча ходили друг вокруг друга, как две кошки. При этом они таинственно переглядывались. Патрик тоже умолк и под любопытствующими взглядами других родителей и учителей улыбался немного неловко. Ригальдо колебался, потому что не очень хорошо представлял, как это вообще происходит. А потом рубанул с плеча:   
– Мистер Келли, вы ведь просто так брякнули насчет гостей?

***

– Папа не любит людей, – важно сообщила Бекки, свешиваясь с толстой ветки головой вниз. – Поэтому раньше мы никого не приглашали!

Ригальдо едва не подавился своим кофе. 

– Мой тоже не любит, – охотно откликнулась Сандра. – Поэтому мама с ним развелась. Он женат на своей работе!  
– Засранки, – Патрик кинул в нее шишкой. – Мы все слышим!

Они неловко бродили вокруг костра, а вокруг был лес, застывший в осенней тишине, пахнущий глубоким сырым запахом прелой хвои и дымом, холодный, мокрый и значительный. Едва выбравшись из машины отца, Сандра пришла в буйный восторг. «Это настоящий дом в лесу! – теребя его за рукав, твердила она. – А какие звери у вас тут живут? Лисы, росомахи, олени, медведи, наверное? А совы, у вас есть совы, в таком доме точно можно было бы держать сову, мне кажется, я слышала уханье!» Бекки очень легко заразилась ее возбуждением. Уже через пять минут они прибежали показывать Ригальдо сово-ролики в «Инстаграме». 

– Это идея-фикс – завести сову, – мрачно сказал Патрик. – Ну вот, теперь она будет и у твоей девочки тоже. 

Ригальдо не оценил перспектив.

– Совы сожрут кота, – рявкнул он, отбирая у Бекки телефон. – Играйте на дереве, пока нет дождя, потому что когда он пойдет, праздник сразу закончится!

Наверное, он был не самым лучшим хозяином – в дом не приглашал, ничем не развлекал; если подумать, он даже не знал, о чем обычно разговаривают родители. От пива Патрик с сожалением отказался, поэтому Ригальдо просто сварил кофе на две чашки и вынес на улицу. Ему и так это все было непривычно – по сути, у них здесь никто никогда не бывал, кроме близких людей; Ригальдо осознавал, что никак не может блеснуть манерами.

Патрик все понимал и вроде как не скучал. Он с явным интересом осмотрел «ворота черной крепости» и чудовищный забор, похвалил систему охраны и расположение камер. 

– Не дом, а крепость, – заключил он. – Здесь можно встречать апокалипсис!

Бекки и Сандра играли в лесу, между деревьев летал их довольный визг. Они несколько раз упали, поскользнувшись на прелой земле; колени Сандры стали черными, волосы растрепались. Когда они в очередной раз промчались друг за другом – в руках у Бекки был детский лук с присоской вместо наконечника, а Сандра размахивала пластиковым двуручником – Патрик задумчиво произнес:

– Я думаю, Колхаузы облажались, и скоро это поймут. Для пацанов тут рай.

Ригальдо скривился и наконец-то спросил:  
– Почему ты вмешался?  
– Не знаю, само как-то. Не люблю шейминг. Два папки – не самое страшное, с чем дети могут столкнуться в начальной школе. В Такоме вот вчера задержали паршивца, который распродавал таблетки матери. И это в нулевом классе-то!   
– Ты толерантный коп?..  
– Я коп, затраханный до полного нестояния. Начальство имеет нас ежедневно, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, поэтому мне уже давно все равно, кто с кем в Сиэтле спит. Ну а ты, судя по всему, большой босс-вампир?   
– Я вампир, – согласился Ригальдо, – и питаюсь кровью продавцов, мелких менеджеров и промоутеров. Но самый большой босс здесь не я.   
– Это ясно, – серьезно кивнул Патрик. – Не обижайся, но я проверил, с кем учится моя девочка. Чтобы учитывать, так сказать, риски.

О, в этом Ригальдо прекрасно его понимал. Был бы у него доступ к базам, он бы тоже пробил всю школу, всех членов РУА, в своем неистребимом желании держать все под контролем. А спустя совсем немного времени до него дошло: Патрик знает о них все. И про теракт, после которого у них появилась Бекки, и про семью Исли, и про Хеллоуин, и про Присциллу.

Он сдвинул брови, а потом подумал: хуйня. Зато не надо ничего объяснять. Покосился на Патрика и осторожно сказал:   
– У меня там, в лесу, стрелковый бустер.

Тот отставил в сторону кофе:   
– Так. Это требует тщательной проверки. 

Через десять минут они вдвоем увлеченно палили из ружей. Бекки и Сандра ходили поодаль и ныли, что хотят мультики, какао с зефирками и кота, и что это вообще за люди, которые держат их голодными.

– Сейчас, – пробормотал Ригальдо, прицеливаясь, забыв о том, что не собирался вести их в дом. – Сходите сами, включите чайник.  
– Как хорошо, – Патрик довольно щурился. – Не надо отчитываться за каждый патрон.

Он отвернулся, чтобы перезарядить ружье, и замер.  
– А вот и «большой босс».

Ригальдо оглянулся через плечо: оказалось, что в нескольких шагах от них стоит Исли. Его волосы были распущены, на плаще оседала роса. Увидев, что его заметили, он отлепился от сосны и неслышно пошел к стрельбищу. В вечернем тумане и в клубах порохового дыма он выглядел, как лесной дух. 

– Папа пришел! – завопила Бекки и с разбегу прыгнула на него. – А у нас на «фазенде» гости! Это Сандра Келли и ее папа Патрик!  
– Ну наконец-то, – спокойно сказал он, держа ее на весу, и пожал руку Патрику. – Где-то в лесу явно сдох один нелюдимый вампир. Я вижу, что вы тут хорошо проводите время. А что насчет миссис Келли?..  
– У нее другая семья. Сандра живет по два месяца то у меня, то у нее.   
– Простите, – Исли присел на корточки перед девочкой. Она заметно смутилась и оперлась на пластиковый меч. – Я ужасно рад, что нас посетила такая воительница. Только почему она холодная и мокрая – ты что, весь черничник собой обтерла? Тебя надо срочно накормить и согреть.

Когда он ушел, позвав детей пить какао, Патрик собрал с земли гильзы. И, протирая ствол ружья, задумчиво сказал:   
– Ревнивый мужик – это опасно. Я был уверен, что он сейчас засветит мне в глаз.   
– Кто? – Ригальдо завис. – Исли?! Да он похуист, каких мало!  
– Ага, такой же, как я балерина. Он меня просканировал до трусов. У моей жены был такой же взгляд, уж я в этом разбираюсь.

Ригальдо потряс головой. Патрику показалось. В его картине мира Исли был абсолютно безмятежен. Они могли шутить об анальном рабстве, о ревности к порнушке, о пещерных инстинктах, но в целом Ригальдо всегда считал – такому человеку, как Исли, не придет в голову никого ревновать. 

Позже, уже посадив Сандру в машину, Патрик выпрямился и спросил:  
– А почему все-таки «фазенда»?  
– А они не рассказывали? – Исли подошел, оперся о плечо Ригальдо, так естественно-небрежно, что Ригальдо не стал отодвигаться. – Даже Бекки уже эту историю знает. Это старая шутка, а мы продолжаем по привычке так говорить. В то лето, когда мы купили дом в лесу, Ригальдо добыл для «Нордвуда» поразительно выгодный контракт с бразильцами, это была бомба. Его тогда в офисе за глаза стали называть «король-плантатор», но недолго, не прижилось прозвище. А «фазенда» осталась. 

Ригальдо закатил глаза. Ебаный Кронос и его шуточки. Как хорошо, что тот давно не работает в «Нордвуде».

– А, – Патрик кивнул. – Я-то думал, может, вы тайком выращиваете коку между папоротниками. Ну тогда чао-адьес, кавальерос!   
– Папа! – вдруг высунулась Сандра. – Мы же сюда еще приедем? Приедем?..

Исли опередил Патрика:  
– Приезжайте, – сказал он быстро и очень серьезно. – Бекки еще не показала тебе озеро.  
Когда «корвет» семьи Келли выехал со двора, на прощание мигнув фарами, Исли дернул Ригальдо ближе.

– Устал? – сочувственно спросил он.  
– Терпимо, – подумав, решил Ригальдо. – Знаешь, в итоге я рад, что здесь побывала Сандра, а не Финчи или Колхаузы. Вряд ли Сара Колхауз оценила бы предложение развлечься стрельбой в кустах.

***

Ночью Исли трахал его, закинув ноги на плечи. Ригальдо выгибался над простынями, надрачивая себе. Когда Исли, кончив, упал на него, вздрагивающий и жаркий, Ригальдо набросил ему на спину одеяло и медленно вытянул разведенные ноги. После сокрушительного оргазма в теле плескались ленивая истома и слабость, как будто все кости вдруг стали резиновыми, было лень шевельнуть даже пальцем. Он мысленно уговаривал себя через силу сходить в душ. Поэтому он удивился, когда Исли немного поерзал, подышал ему в шею и вдруг вобрал кожу в рот. Медленно, с удовольствием, вжался зубами и пососал.

– А-а, что ты делаешь! – Ригальдо схватился за шею. – Здесь гематома будет! И высоко, над рубашкой видно!  
Исли быстро глянул на него и опустил ресницы. Никакого раскаяния у него на лице не наблюдалось. Ригальдо стукнул его в бок.   
– Ты чем-то недоволен? – проворчал он. – Я опять что-то не так сделал?.. – внезапно он вспомнил слова Патрика и его осенило. – Ты что, ревнуешь, что ли? К этому полицейскому папке?!

Он даже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Исли. 

Тот шумно выдохнул и положил ему руку на грудь, укладывая обратно. 

– Нет, я очень рад, что у детки появилась подружка, которая станет ходит к ней домой, – Исли прижался вплотную, так, что Ригальдо чувствовал, как его ресницы задевают кожу на виске. – И я доволен, что ты мирно общаешься с гетеросексуальным мужиком.   
– Чего?.. – Ригальдо моргнул. – Я много с кем нормально общаюсь. С Клэр, с ее пати в игре... С Лаки... Но он наш пиздюк, так что не считается... С Галатеей, с Рубелем, с Тони...   
– Ну да, ну да... Твой Тони не в счет, он голубой, как небо над Каскадными горами.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – Ригальдо снова попытался приподняться, и Исли снова его уронил. – Исли, ты что, серьезно?..

Тут Исли перевернулся и навис над ним. 

– Ну разумеется, – он опасно сощурил глаза. – Я ревную тебя ко всем. Всякому нужен такой «король-плантатор», – он принялся обцеловывать лицо, шею, грудь Ригальдо, спускаясь все ниже. – Умный, злой, смелый, состоятельный... С первой мишленовской звездой... И многочисленными премиями лесной промышленности... Спаситель Фортисью и приятель Ирены Квиксворд... И стреляет метко, и член ничего такой...  
– Прекрати, у меня сейчас встанет, – Ригальдо забил ногами. – Папаша Сандры не оценит, если у меня будет рефлекторно вставать при стрельбе! Пошел ты нахуй, Исли, ты все испортил!  
– Таков был план, – довольно сказал Исли и замолчал, потому что ему нашлось, чем занять рот.

***

Через три дня Сандру опять привезли, и она стала регулярно появляться у них дома. Часто Патрик оставлял ее и уезжал. В другие разы они с Ригальдо пили глинтвейн или пиво на улице, наблюдая, как девочки носятся вдоль озера в резиновых сапогах. Однажды ее привезла миссис Келли, недовольная, что бывший муж не обсудил с ней контакты ребенка. К счастью, Ригальдо в тот день был на открытии торговой выставки и не успел испортить ей впечатления. Дома был Исли, который включил все свое обаяние, и мать Сандры уехала, очарованная и согласная на все. 

Все было хорошо, а потом подошло время благотворительного конкурса «пончиков для пап». Бекки под руководством Джоанны испекла невероятно страшные пончики и, ужасно гордая собой, отвезла их в школу. 

– Они закапаны красным сиропом поверх глазури так, словно их окропили кровью, – делился Ригальдо с Исли уже в офисе. – Может, у меня с головой не все в порядке, но ассоциации самые недвусмысленные. Помнишь птичку Уолдо из «Твин Пикс»?  
– Помню мозги этого Уолдо, разбрызганные по пончикам, – фыркнул Исли. – Но, надеюсь, не все из родителей такие фанаты Линча, как мы с тобой! 

К обеду внезапно оказалось, что они не договорились, кто из них поедет на конкурс. Ригальдо уехал из «Нордвуда» по ресторанным делам, Исли был плотно занят с директором производства. Улучив время, они созвонились и всласть переругались. «Ты должен мне сообщать о своих планах!» – «А ты мне не должен, получается?.. У меня нет возможности одному тащить на себе чертову школу, я не хозяюшка!» – «Я тоже не мальчик, который может все бросить, чтобы загладить очередной твой прокол, у меня тут обсуждается многомиллионный проект!» 

На этом Ригальдо бросил трубку, прошипев: «Пшлнах». У него тоже было запланировано расширение – предзаказы и заказы онлайн, и это сейчас занимало все его внимание. Он гордо проигнорировал два звонка, думая, что это снова Исли с полыхающей жопой, но это был Патрик:   
– Папаша, конкурс уже полчаса как закончился. Кровавые пончики твоей девочки голосованием большинства отцов получили второе место. Они так натурально смотрелись, мне хотелось их упаковать как вещдоки. 

Ригальдо почувствовал, что лицо у него краснеет.

– Скажи Бекки, что я сейчас приеду, – пробормотал он. – И, Патрик... Сможете с Сандрой еще немного побыть с ней?  
– Да без проблем, – было слышно, как на заднем фоне болтает Сандра. – Пригляжу за девчонками, чтобы они здесь все не разнесли. В обмен ты должен будешь купить все пончики моей дочери, что она, зря старалась, что ли. 

Ригальдо почувствовал двойной укол совести. Он тоже должен был быть там, жрать невкусные пончики и нахваливать, а они проебали деткин праздник, два херовых бизнесмена, да еще и не забрали ребенка из школы.

Шел дождь, и Сиэтл был серым и унылым. Ригальдо ехал в плотном потоке машин, стиснув зубы, думая, что Исли снова легко отделался – пьет кофе в сухом, теплом офисе, пока Ригальдо тут изображает подмокшую курицу-наседку, а вечером приедет на «фазенду» с новой игрушкой и, таким образом, останется «хорошим» отцом.

Первое, что он увидел на стоянке – белый «Брабус». 

Как два дебила, они с Исли сперва не хотели ехать, а потом оба притащились. Еще и припарковались рядом и одновременно вышли из машин, хлопнув дверью. Исли холодно посмотрел на Ригальдо и раскрыл зонт, да еще отставил руку в сторону, предлагая встать рядом. Ригальдо задрал подбородок и обошел его. Ебал он эту принудительную вежливость.

В гулком школьном коридоре людей было мало – праздник закончился, почти все дети и родители разошлись, но еще бродили учителя и волонтеры. Ригальдо сразу увидел девочек, сидящих у вещевых шкафчиков прямо на полу, и скучавшего рядом Патрика. Бекки совсем не выглядела расстроенной. При виде их с Исли она просияла, вскочила на ноги и отряхнула руки.

– Ура, вы приехали! Смотрите, что у меня есть!

Ригальдо споткнулся на ровном месте. 

Бекки шла к нему под взглядами всех присутствующих людей, счастливая – и неотвратимая, как всадник Апокалипсиса. В руках она несла длинную ярко-розовую орхидею в горшочке. Толстые выпуклые цветки на изогнутом стебле насмешливо склонили головки в сторону Ригальдо, будто спрашивая – ну, что ты сделаешь?

– Что это? – остолбенев, спросил Ригальдо. Исли у него за спиной приглушенно ахнул.  
– Это моя награда за второе место по пончикам, а Колину дали кактус...

Она протягивала ему свою розовую бомбу, продолжая что-то говорить. Ригальдо не слышал, что именно, потому что Исли мертвой хваткой вцепился ему в руку и потащил прочь. Ригальдо смотрел, как радостный свет на лице Бекки меркнет, вытесняемый непониманием и обидой. 

Он вырвал руку и подошел к своей дочери.

– Ты умница, – сказал он, наклоняясь и целуя ее в макушку. – Я так жалею, что опоздал. И у тебя очень красивый приз. 

С этими словами он осторожно принял из ее рук орхидею, не прикасаясь к самому цветку, и тут же передал Исли. И быстро пошел на улицу, стараясь дышать реже.

Патрик догнал его на лестнице:  
– Эй, все нормально? У вас такие стремные лица...  
– Нет, не нормально, – Ригальдо вытер нос, из которого уже текло. – У меня аллергия. Там, на парковке, машина, и в бардачке лекарство...  
– Блядь! – рявкнул Патрик, выдергивая ключи из его рук. 

Посреди школьного двора с шестидесятых годов лежала местная реликвия – кусок гигантской сосны, отполированный штанами сотен ежедневно взбирающихся на него детей. Предыдущий директор хотел убрать его, но родители не позволили, написав петицию в городской совет. Став новым директором, отец Клэр распорядился построить над ним навес. 

Ригальдо, постояв под дождем, добрел до навеса и сел прямо на это бревно, прикрыв глаза. Противно зудели глаза, губы и нос; веки отекли. Хлопнула школьная дверь – это прибежал Исли, привел с собой медсестру. Патрик вернулся, впихнул в рот Ригальдо две таблетки. Медсестра настаивала на том, чтобы вызвать скорую помощь.

– Не надо, – вяло отбрехался Ригальдо. – Должно подействовать и так.

Подействовало, и довольно быстро. Медсестра два раза измерила ему давление, понаблюдала и ушла, и они с Исли долго сидели на улице, дыша холодным воздухом и глядя на протянувшиеся с крыши дождевые струи. Толстые капли выбивали фонтаны на каменных плитах, в лужах вскипали пузыри. Ригальдо сидел, привалившись к твердому плечу Исли, сморкался в салфетки, а тот не выпускал его руку.

Пришла Бекки с опухшим носом и красными глазами, уткнулась лицом в колени Ригальдо, как виноватый щенок:  
– Папа, прости!

Ригальдо закатил глаза. Этого еще не хватало.

– Ты ни в чем не виновата. Расскажи ей, – попросил он, не прекращая поглаживать Бекки по голове. Исли кивнул и принялся рассказывать про аллергию, коротко и по делу, а в конце упомянул про первый букет. Бекки заметно успокоилась и только недоверчиво пробормотала:  
– Ты правда подарил папе орхидеи?   
– Да, целых пять веток. От души. 

В итоге решили, что орхидея останется у Сандры, которой уже пора было домой, и Бекки убежала прощаться. Когда они остались одни, Ригальдо сжал руку Исли. Тот повернул голову – замерзший и усталый. И спросил:   
– Откуда у тебя в бардачке таблетки?  
– Я их все время вожу с собой, – прикрыв глаза, ответил Ригальдо. – С того самого раза.  
– Они же просроченные, – брякнул Исли несусветную глупость. – Восемь лет прошло.  
– Дурак, что ли? – покосился Ригальдо. – Я обновляю каждые два года, по рецепту.

Его муж помолчал и сказал:  
– Ты меня поражаешь.  
– Я просто пытаюсь быть готовым к любой хуйне.

***

Бекки неделю играла в больницу. Ригальдо находил в рюкзаке написанные печатными буквами заключения: «Диагноз – Простуда. Очень легко. Можно выпесать», «Диагноз – Алиргия. Сложно. Дайти ему аспирину», «Диагноз – Оторвало ногу. Очень сложно! Не выпесен!». За это время его каким-то образом зачислили в герои: по классу прошел слух, что он очень мужественно вел себя перед дочерью. В итоге три женщины предложили ему в чате подружить детей и ходить в гости друг к другу, чем повергли Ригальдо в ужас, а у Исли вызвали гомерический гогот. А еще через два дня Бекки и Сандра, объединившись, отколотили Стиви Финча, который снова позволил себе пошутить насчет педиков. Ригальдо опять вызвали в школу, но в этот раз он ехал туда с легким сердцем. Его девочке было всего пять, а она уже сама разобралась, с кем стоит дружить, а с кем нет. 


	7. Chapter 7

Об аварии Исли услышал утром Дня Благодарения от Ригальдо, а тот – от Клэр.

– Она так и сказала: «Мне кажется, вам стоит это знать», – Ригальдо глядел в сторону. – И извинилась за то, что у нее дежурство и она не приедет. Она же не ошиблась, нам стоит об этом знать?..  
– Стоит, – Исли потер лоб. – Черт. В местных новостях ничего не было... Это точно не фейк?  
– Не фейк, – Ригальдо вытер мокрые руки. – Это было в канадских новостях. Я проверил.

Исли посмотрел на рассыпанные по кухонному столу яблоки, клюкву и физалис, на сваленные горой красные кукурузные початки, пряно пахнущую зелень и чеснок и на огромную стыдливо розовеющую тушу сырой индейки. Он машинально отщипнул ягоду физалиса и сунул в рот, но вместо ожидаемой сладости почувствовал на языке только вязкую горечь. 

– Я позвоню Лаки, – медленно сказал он. – Попрошу его приехать пораньше, побыть с Бекки, пока нас не будет... Да, – спохватился он. – Я же не спросил, ты ведь тоже поедешь?..  
– Нет, я тут буду надрачивать тыкву вам на пирог, – Ригальдо снял фартук, перекинул через спинку стула, небрежно взял голую индейку за лапу и зашвырнул ее в холодильник. – Господи, что за год. То взрывы, то истекающая кровью секретарша, теперь это вот!

«О да, – подумал Исли, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из гостиной звуку работающего телевизора. – Не год, а сумасшедшие качели».

***

В палате знакомо пахло средствами для обработки и чистым бельем, и еще совсем немного – очень слабым, прохладно-сладким ароматом дыни и танжерина, и еще – спертым запахом крови, выветрившимся, казалось, до отдельных молекул, но эти молекулы все равно тревожили обоняние, ввинчивались в мозг и заставляли руки покрываться мурашками. 

Он аккуратно прикрыл дверь в коридор и приблизился к койке. Замер, всматриваясь в заострившееся лицо с черно-желтыми пятнами неотцветших синяков, кажущееся особенно уязвимым из-за обтягивающего голову голубого одноразового чепчика. Этот дикий чепчик изумил и напугал его больше всего. 

– Да блядь, – сказала Тереза, приоткрыв один глаз. – Не может быть.

Она покосилась на розы в его руках и обреченно застонала:  
– Сюда же не должны никого пускать. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты глюк.  
– Я глюк, – безропотно согласился Исли, подтягивая к себе стул. – И я немного побуду с тобой. Как ты?  
– Спасибо, супер.  
– Дорогая.  
– Как Франкенштейн, – призналась Тереза после продолжительного молчания. – И чувствую себя, и выгляжу соответственно. 

Как пациент Тереза была ужасна – это Исли понял уже через пять минут. Она не стеснялась в выражениях, не хотела никого видеть, была всем недовольна и некомплаентна. Вынести ее смог бы только святой.

И Исли.

– Возьму и засужу их к хуям, – вяло рассуждала Тереза, глядя в потолок. – Их службу безопасности. Что это такое: по больнице шляется кто попало. Как ты пролез? А, впрочем, что это я: ты везде без мыла пролезешь.

Исли терпеливо слушал. Крупные белые розы, все в каплях воды, лежали поверх одеяла на ее животе, и иногда Тереза бездумно касалась лепестков пальцами. 

– У меня для тебя есть еще кое-что, – вставил он, когда она взяла паузу, чтобы перевести дух. – Жареный ананас с карамелью.  
– Я такое не ем.   
– А я точно знаю, что ешь. Когда никто не видит. Еще и пивом запиваешь.   
– Пошел ты к черту.   
– Как скажешь, – он поставил бумажный пакет на столик. – Я оставлю это здесь.  
– Ну давай, спрашивай, – вдруг сказала она. – Я же вижу, ты ждешь. Что ты хочешь узнать?

Он поколебался.

– Что там случилось?

Ее губы скривились.

– Мы возвращались из Ванкувера в Сиэтл. Дорога была мокрой, впереди возились рабочие. Все произошло очень быстро: нас занесло, я пыталась выкрутить руль, но мы все равно улетели вниз по склону. Я повернула голову и увидела, что Ирена смотрит на меня, и поняла, что дышу, что мы вроде бы обе дышим и не горим, хотя и лежим вверх ногами. Ирена отстегнулась и начала отковыривать меня. И тут из ебаного тоннеля, потому что мы упали как раз перед ним, вылетает джип и таранит нас в бок.

Она прикрыла глаза, будто отгораживаясь от него, и Исли подумал: это не все. Всего лишь «отрепетированная», официальная версия. Он не стал приставать и спросил:   
– Я знаю, что Ирена здесь, в госпитале. А тот водитель?  
– Живой, – проворчала Тереза. – Это было двенадцатого ноября, а теперь вот уже двадцать восьмое. Нас вчера моим самолетом переправили сюда, до этого кроили и штопали в Ванкувере.   
– Кроили?..  
– Ну да, – она коснулась затылка, своей голубой шапочки, поморщилась. – У меня швы везде, даже на голове. Селезенку вообще выкинули – ты представляешь, у меня теперь нет селезенки. И, кажется, за ней скоро последует почка, потому что из-за нее у меня ползет вверх какой-то кретин... креатин... Сегодня вот повезут на КТ, завтра на изотоп.   
– Мне очень жаль. Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?.. Я имею в виду не только финансовую помощь...  
– О да, конечно, – она утомленно откинулась на подушки. – Ужасно мило с твоей стороны. Знаешь, Исли, самым лучшим сейчас будет, если ты встанешь и удалишься. Сегодня День Благодарения, тебе что, нечем заняться? Я слышала, ты наконец завершил свой проект по созданию семьи – милый маленький ребенок, милое лесное гнездо, милый мрачный спутник жизни? Как ты его заставил прогнуться, кстати – Ирена говорила, что он убежденный чайлд-фри?.. Почему бы тебе не поспешить к ним – и не оставить меня в покое?  
– Потому, – сказал Исли, проигнорировав ее резкий тон, – что моя милая мрачная половина как раз сейчас навещает Ирену Квиксворд. Они, как никак, друзья по странным интересам. И судя по тому, что он до сих пор не отписался, что его выгнали к хуям, у них там гораздо более милое общение. 

Губы Терезы дрогнули. На секунду Исли померещилась на них слабая тень удивленной улыбки, но уже в следующую секунду Тереза опустила ресницы.

– Исли, зачем ты пришел?.. – устало сказала она. – Мы-то с тобой уже давно не друзья. И даже не бывшие супруги, слава богу.  
– Я знаю, – ответил он, глядя в окно. Над Сиэтлом висела чернущая туча, и дождь, судя по всему, зарядил надолго. – Но, если вспомнишь, однажды ты тоже пришла навестить меня, когда я был не в себе. Так что я никуда не уйду, дорогая.

Вот теперь ему точно не показалось – по лицу Терезы прошла слабая судорога. 

– Ирена была права. Ты самый настоящий людоед. Пробуждаешь в людях симпатию – и держишь их за горло, пока не убедишься, что они полностью «твои», с потрохами. И самое удивительное – тебе это прощается.

И добавила:  
– Ей ампутировали руку.  
– Ирена, при всем моем сочувствии, может засунуть свое лестное мнение... – начал Исли и осекся. – Господи, что?..  
– То, – Тереза подняла глаза к потолку. – После того, как нас протащило по асфальту. Шутка про деревянную руку редактора «200 лошадиных сил» теперь не совсем шутка. 

Исли порадовался, что отказался от идеи заглянуть к Ирене вместе с Ригальдо. Навряд ли бы она ему обрадовалась, и не факт, что он сумел бы удержать лицо. А вот Ригальдо, тот наверняка смог. 

– Так что вы делали в Канаде? – тихо спросил он. 

Тереза даже не повернула головы в его сторону.

– Пытались пожениться, – а потом все-таки обернулась и посмотрела. – Вернее, мы собирались, а потом я струсила и отыграла назад. Мне сорок лет, господи, зачем мне этот злосчастный каминг-аут, как будто нельзя оставить все, как есть. И всю обратную дорогу мы ругались. Когда я вспомнила, что вообще-то надо следить за шоссе, было поздно – если бы я не попыталась свернуть, мы или врезались бы в дорожный кран, или сбили бы одного из рабочих.

Исли с трудом, но переварил.

– Ты спишь с Иреной?..  
– Нет, Исли, девочки так дружат! – огрызнулась она. – Что тебя так удивляет, ты же первый женился на мужике!   
– Но я думал...   
– Мы с Иреной знаем друг друга уже очень давно. Было так славно водить за нос моих ухажеров. А теперь она даже не сможет показать мне средний палец, если я доползу до нее. Так что, дорогой, пожалуйста, оставь меня с моими отбитыми потрохами.   
– Конечно, – сказал Исли и не двинулся с места. 

Тереза вздохнула.

– Давай сюда твои ананасы.

***

Перекусив, она задремала – видимо, разговор отнял у нее много сил. Из-под голубого чепчика на грудь кольцами падали тяжелые золотые локоны. Глядя в ее расслабленное лицо, Исли подумал, что понимает Ирену и ее многолетнюю «дружбу». Терезе хотелось служить – или завоевывать ее каждый день.

У него руки были в липком, сладком соке. Люкс включал в себя ванную комнату с душем и туалетом, и Исли привел себя там в порядок. Он собирался выйти, но замер, потому что в палату ворвались голоса.

– ...вот, она спит! Как удачно, зайдем в другой раз!  
– Хелен.   
– Я сто лет Хелен, но я не хочу ее будить, она же нас грохнет.  
– Ты обещала. 

Этот строгий голос Исли узнал бы и из тысячи. Он улыбнулся и сел на прохладный край ванны.

– Что здесь происходит? – похоже, Терезу они все-таки разбудили, и это не прибавило ей радости.  
– Мисс Лафлер, – Клэр говорила быстро и серьезно. – Хелен готова принести вам свои извинения. Мне очень жаль, что в приемном покое случился такой конфликт.  
– Ну, – глубокий голос Терезы сочился насмешкой. – Пусть попытается. Только от этого будет зависеть, подам я жалобу старшей сестре или нет.

Хелен вздохнула. Исли очень четко представил, как она стоит, вытянув руки по швам, выставив вперед грудь, обтянутую футболкой, больше похожей на пижаму в красное яблочко.

– Мисс Лафлер, я очень сожалею, что мое поведение вышло за рамки профессиональной этики, – Хелен говорила с интонацией маленькой девочки. – Я вела себя недопустимо и прошу меня извинить. Мне не следовало называть вас «зажравшейся сукой» ни при каких обстоятельствах...  
– Хе-елен!..  
– ...однако, прошу заметить, что любой бомж из приемного покоя, который вышиб бы из рук медицинской сестры стерильный поднос со шприцами со словами «Я разговариваю по телефону, не сейчас», немедленно получил бы этим подносиком по лицу. И только ваш многолетний вклад в благотворительную медицину позволил учесть некоторые...  
– Мисс О'Браен, выйдите из палаты.

Хлопнула дверь. Исли укусил себя за палец. Ему было смешно.

– Простите, – насупившись, сказала Клэр.  
– Смелая девушка мисс О'Брайен, – с тягучим смешком отозвалась Тереза. – Но безмозглая. Язык без костей. А вы, доктор, всегда лично разруливаете конфликты между пациентами и персоналом?  
– Хелен хорошая медсестра, мисс Лафлер. Хорошая и... честная. 

Исли приложил ухо к двери. Его нисколько не тревожило, что он оказался в такой двусмысленной ситуации. И Клэр, и Тереза прекрасно его знали, так что не удивились бы триумфальному появлению из ванной. Нужно было только дождаться подходящего момента.

– Ладно, – протянула Тереза. – Я правда не очень красиво поступила. Я не буду подавать жалобу, по крайней мере пока.  
– Благодарю вас. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Все так же. Как там мой крети... тин?  
– По-прежнему выше нормы, но не нарастает, а мочевина даже немного снизилась, и это хорошо. Доктор Минковски предположил, что функция почки могла ухудшиться из-за формирования рубца в месте травмы, но у остальной ткани есть шанс восстановиться. Я постараюсь вечером сопроводить вас на КТ.   
– Погодите, – голос Терезы вдруг лишился игривости и приобрел повелительные нотки. – К вам, доктор, у меня особый разговор. Сядьте-ка на стул. Ближе. Здесь, кстати, некоторое время назад сидел мой бывший; это в его розах я сейчас так красиво лежу, как в гробу.   
– Мешают? – тут же спросила Клэр. – Давайте я уберу.   
– Я сказала вам: сядьте, – Тереза могла бы заморозить лед в стакане. Исли решительно взялся за ручку с желанием спасти Клэр, потом отпустил, подумал – и, достав телефон, отключил звук: скоро они должны были созвониться с Ригальдо. – Я забыла, как вы мне утром представились?  
– Клэр.   
– Доктор Клэр... Фёрст, внезапно читаю я на вашем бейджике. Мы ведь раньше встречались? Ваше лицо кажется мне смутно знакомым.

Клэр помедлила. 

– Да, мельком, на разных городских праздниках... Один раз даже вместе танцевали во время мальчишника в вашем клубе. Мальчише-девичника.   
– Ага, – удовлетворенно сказала Тереза. – Значит, мне не показалось, и «Фёрсты» – это те самые Фёрсты и есть. Думаю, не надо уточнять, какие именно. Дальше. «Врач-резидент отделения неотложной хирургии». Что вы делаете в отделении абдоминальной хирургии и урологии? Вы мой лечащий врач? Вас курирует доктор Минковски? Почему вы с утра ко мне прицепились, как к своей потерянной маме? Может ли это как-то быть связано с мистером Фёрстом-старшим, который явился ко мне, излучая ауру добра?

Клэр молчала.

– Может, мне сейчас позвонить в администрацию госпиталя и спросить, на каких основаниях распространяется информация о состоянии их пациентов?..

Клэр что-то тихо ответила. Исли прилип ухом к двери.

– Что-что?..  
– Простите. Я просто считаю, что должна о вас позаботиться.   
– Потому что я встречалась с патриархом вашего лесорубного семейства? Вы заботитесь обо всех, с кем когда-либо спал мистер Фёрст?

Исли собрался вмешаться – Клэр не заслуживала всех этих колкостей, которые, конечно, касались только его с Терезой общения. Но тут Клэр произнесла:   
– Нет, только о вас, потому что вы тоже были добры.  
И он снова промедлил, удивленный.

Тереза тоже удивилась.

– В каком смысле?  
– Вы когда-то подобрали меня ночью на шоссе. На виноградниках. 

Исли не понял ничего, но на всякий случай превратился в одно большое ухо. К его изумлению, Тереза вздохнула:  
– О, ч-черт!.. Да ладно! 

И расхохоталась, внезапно оборвав смех:  
– Господи, как тесен мир! 

Исли мучительно попытался припомнить историю, которую Клэр когда-то рассказывала им за ужином. 

«Вы меня идеализируете, я каких только глупостей не творила. В выпускном классе я узнала, что Джин больна; врачи рекомендовали ей сменить климат, и мы прямо в сентябре бросили все и, не слушая родителей, уехали за Каскадные горы. И нанялись как сезонные работницы с утра до вечера собирать виноград. Это было романтично – ветер, солнце, облезшие плечи Джин, виноградный сок, прокрасивший нам руки; мы как будто застыли в безвременье, не думали ни о чем, не боялись ничего и работали, работали, хотя к ночи валились от усталости. Однажды нас позвали на праздник: сборщики пили, жарили барбекю и слушали музыку. А уже через три часа мы с Джин бежали от них в темноте через поле, мне на всю жизнь запомнилась огромная луна, длинные тени на земле и топот за спиной. Вокруг были только бесконечные «борозды» и шпалеры. И когда мы наконец добежали до шоссе, оказалось, что за ним точно такое же поле, до самой Якимской пустыни, и вокруг никого. Вообще никого». 

К изумлению Исли, Тереза молчала. А вот он бы точно нашел, что сказать.

«Когда на дороге появился свет фар, нас уже догнали и сталкивали в посадки. Машина ехала быстро, и я думала, что она проедет мимо, но, проскочив немного, она остановилась и сдала назад. Тот парень, который держал Джин, не успел увернуться – его ударили приоткрытой дверцей, а другому водитель пшикнул в лицо из баллончика. А нам крикнули: «Запрыгивайте!» – и мы влезли на заднее сидение. И она – потому что за рулем была взрослая женщина, – всю ночь везла нас в Сиэтл и безостановочно ворчала: на этих мудаков, на управляющего, который нанимает неизвестно кого, и на писявок, которые ищут себе приключений, вместо того чтобы поступать в колледж». 

Клэр раньше не уточняла, кто именно их подвез.

– С сезонными рабочими каких только неприятностей не бывает, – буркнула Тереза, когда Клэр в двух словах повторила эту историю. – Это был урожайный год для «Пино Нуар», мы тонули в винограде. Но как ты меня вычислила через столько лет, вряд ли я стала бы представляться... гм... писявкам?  
– Конечно, нет, – возразила Клэр. – Просто Джин потом стало хуже. У нее было редкое заболевание крови, а экулизимаб стоил, как «Боинг». Мой папа и ее родители собирали деньги через фонды. Там я вас и увидела, на сайте. Я не могла ошибиться – тогда, ночью, вы были похожи на богиню. Такую, золотую и ослепительную. Джин тоже посмотрела на фотку и сказала, что это вы. С поддержкой вашего фонда она продержалась еще год.  
– Ты поэтому пошла в медицинский колледж? Из-за своей подруги?  
– Да. Я хотела ухаживать за ней, но не успела.   
– Ясно, – Тереза с тяжелым вздохом завозилась. – Очень трогательно. Клэр, но за мной не надо ухаживать. Я этого не заслужила. Ты думаешь, я увезла вас в Сиэтл из добрых побуждений? Нет, я просто не хотела внимания к своим виноградникам, у меня там работали нелегалы. И... что ты делаешь?  
– Собираюсь померить давление. Как ваши головные боли?  
– Да я забыла про них, – буркнула Тереза. – Сегодня слишком насыщенный день.  
– Помолчите, – попросила Клэр, и Исли услышал мерный писк тонометра. – 130/87. Неплохо... Сюда посмотрите... Так, хорошо. Думаю, можно снять головную повязку... Ой.  
– Что там, доктор?  
– У вас тут... черные корни. 

Повисла тишина. Исли зажал рот. Теперь Тереза убьет его, если он себя выдаст. 

– Ну да, – мрачно сказала Тереза. – Причем не только тут. Черные, как шкура шимпанзе. Вы, доктор, проникли в мою главную тайну. Придется от вас избавиться, а труп зарыть в винограднике.  
– Простите. Я не хотела быть навязчивой. Просто когда прочитала в приемном, с чем вы поступили, подумала: надо сделать все, что в моих силах, для вас и мисс Квик... Тереза, вы плачете?  
– Ну конечно, я плачу, – невнятно произнесла та. – У меня там любимая женщина лежит без руки, а мы здесь, блядь, обсуждаем всякую херню!.. Что со мной не так, господи! Дайте салфетку.

Клэр молчала.

– Я ведь даже теперь не могу сказать: «Прости меня, я хочу быть с тобой» – потому что она решит, что это из-за ее ебучей руки! Ирена такая гордая... А я отвратительно жалкая. Как хорошо, что Исли уже ушел.   
– Нет, – сказала Клэр после долгой тишины. – Я думаю, он бы вас понял. У него в жизни всякого хватало. Тот Хеллоуин…

Исли испытал порыв приложиться об умывальник.

Пауза в палате, казалась, длилась вечность. А потом Тереза заговорила намного более живым голосом:  
– Детка, до меня только сейчас дошло. Ты ведь та девочка Фёрстов, которая завалила Присциллу огнетушителем? 

Клэр заколебалась.

– Я напрасно коснулась этой темы. Мы договорились ни с кем не обсуждать. 

У нее зазвонил телефон – она что-то тихо и озабоченно ответила. Скрипнули ножки стула:  
– Простите, мне надо возвращаться в свое отделение. Но если вы не против, я все-таки хотела бы вечером узнать результаты КТ.   
– Доктор Фёрст, – торжественно перебила ее Тереза. – Я хочу, чтобы вы кое-что знали. Вы мне ничего не должны за то древнее приключение на шоссе. Наоборот, только благодаря вам я уже семь лет сплю без кошмаров. Вы меня исцелили, когда отправили эту дрянь за решетку.   
– Мир тесен, – спокойно сказала Клэр. – Мисс Лафлер, мне действительно пора. И знаете, если вы захотите увидеть мисс Квиксворд, вам нужно вызвать медсестру, чтобы она отвезла вас в кресле. Ходить по территории госпиталя самостоятельно вам пока запрещено.  
– Я вызову, – Тереза вздохнула. – И сегодня же. Даже если Ирена бросит в меня «судном», лучше так, чем подыхать здесь. Я покажу ей «шкуру шимпанзе» и буду уповать на ее милосердие...

Исли перевел дух и поморщился – он отсидел зад на холодном бортике ванны.

***

– Чем это воняет? – с подозрением спросил Ригальдо, едва переступив порог дома. – У нас что-то сгорело? Лаки?! Лаки, блядь!..  
– Мне жаль, мужики, – Лаки появился в дверях гостиной. – Но ваша девочка очень переживала, что вы не успеете поставить индейку в духовку, а вас все не было, не было... Ну и вот. Трудно развлекать и Бекки, и Заки. Я увлекся.  
– Проклятье, – Ригальдо пересек комнату, не снимая пальто, и скрылся на кухне. Оттуда донесся его разъяренный рев. – Лучше бы вы вообще ничего не делали! Устроили здесь крематорий!.. Нет, Бекки, сейчас не лезь ко мне!  
– Чего это он такой нервный? – Лаки почесал в затылке. – Расстроился из-за больницы? Как там Тереза? А ее подруга? Клэр как ушла на дежурство, не звонила...

Исли снял с шеи шарф, выдохнул. Этот день выпил из него много сил.

Его никто так и не спалил – Терезу увезли в кресле, и он смог выбраться из палаты и наконец-то покинуть госпиталь. Ригальдо кружил по больничному холлу, как тигр в клетке, изнемогая от ожидания. Исли предусмотрительно скрыл от него свое пребывание в ванной, просто уклончиво объяснил, что не мог оставить Терезу одну. Ригальдо в ответ показал ему видео на телефоне – Ирена, осунувшаяся до того, что стала походить на отощавшего горбоносого эльфа, продемонстрировала в камеру блистательный средний палец на левой руке. Тереза напрасно ее недооценивает, подумал Исли. Ирена не позволит ей так просто соскочить.

Пока они ехали, ему пришло сообщение: «Прости за грубость и спасибо за ананасы. P.S. Твоя д-р Клэр золото. Надеюсь, твой невоспитанный племянник понимает, как вам, Фёрстам, с ней повезло».

Из кухни доносилось «Что же мы будем есть?» – «Будете жрать кукурузные початки!» – «Может, закажем пиццу и украсим...» – «Физалисом?!»

– Исли, – тихо позвал Лаки.

Он обернулся. 

Посреди гостиной, между телевизором и диваном на своих двоих стоял Закари, задумчиво положив указательный палец в рот. Он широко расставил ноги и боролся с силой тяготения, и явно раздумывал, что лучше – привычно опуститься на четвереньки или попробовать этот странный альтернативный способ передвижения.

Исли медленно сел на корточки и протянул к нему руки.

– Ну давай, – позвал он шепотом. – Никто и не обещал, что это будет легко. Ты уже взрослый парень, пора покорять этот город. 

Заки широко улыбнулся, захлопал в ладоши и сделал по направлению к Исли свой первый шаг.


	8. Chapter 8

В декабре СМИ предупредили, что на Сиэтл надвигается снежный шторм.

– Мы все умрем, – радостно сказала Люсиэла. – Нас занесет и заморозит! А кто останется, будут есть друг друга, как в том фильме про поезд, летящий сквозь снег!  
– Не знал, что вы смотрите фильмы про постапокалипсис, – удивился Исли. 

Она фыркнула и ловко выдернула из его рук подписанные бумаги.

– Я просто когда-то ходила на него в кино с кавалером. Это был фильм по его выбору, не по моему.  
– И как вам? – с интересом спросил Исли. 

Люсиэла обернулась к нему и хищно поиграла кровавым маникюром:  
– Он оказался недостаточно хорош. Они оба.

По случаю пятницы на ней был мягкий свитер с высоким горлом. Исли отметил про себя, что Люсиэла сегодня выглядит непривычно мирно. У него было хорошее настроение, даже несмотря на перспективу «ужасных холодов», и, наблюдая, как Люсиэла сортирует документы, он внезапно спросил:   
– Сколько вы уже у нас работаете? Лет десять?

Она замерла.  
– Не помню. Кажется, больше. Меня ведь принимал на работу еще прежний шеф. Как раз перед тем, как...

Он медленно кивнул.

Да, действительно. 

Люсиэлу ему «подарил» на его первой руководящей должности в «Нордвуде» отец. Они тогда еще смеялись: первая личная секретарша для свеженького экономиста, это почти как первая женщина. Он помнил, как был слегка ошарашен, встретив в своей приемной это чудовище в черном бюстгальтере, просвечивающем через алые кружева, с ходу атаковавшее его предложением сделать массаж. Блэкмэны злопыхали, что он тут развел бордель, салун и кабаре и что его слово не будет ничего значить для коллег, с такой-то личной помощницей.

А потом, после похорон отца, матери, сестры и ее мужа, когда ему на руки свалился весь «Нордвуд» – с партнерами, желающими его подсидеть, с торговыми убытками и производственными накладками, когда Исли вынырнул из-под завала договоров, кредитов, накладных, нормативных актов и приказов, он обнаружил, что все это время Люсиэла не пускала к нему никого, кроме тех, кого он вызывал сам. Она охраняла босса, как доберман склад, разжевывая на куски всех, кто не проходил фейс-контроль.

Ему тогда было двадцать четыре, а сейчас сорок три. Почти двадцать лет прошло. 

Надо же. 

– Можно спросить? – Исли подпер щеку кулаком.   
– Что? – неожиданно ершисто произнесла Люсиэла. – Можно подумать, вы с господином Сегундо никогда не смеялись над тем, что я все еще здесь торчу.  
– Да... Нет, – с легким удивлением признался Исли. – Не смеялся. Мне это всегда казалось... таким правильным. 

Он в самом деле не задумывался, почему Люсиэла до сих пор работает у него. Ее присутствие было так же естественно, как дагерротипы лесопилки «Блэкмэн и Фёрст» на стене напротив ресепшен. Как утренний кофе, стеклянные окна, вид на залив и башни Даунтауна. Она была частью его команды, и все. До него доходили слухи, что, возможно, она спала с его отцом, но ни двадцать лет назад, ни сейчас это никак не влияло на ее полезность. 

Люсиэла медленно села в кресло для посетителей и вытянула на полкабинета длинные ноги.

– Да я сама не знаю, – задумчиво сказала она. – Это какая-то… дурная привычка. Я всегда думала, что работа здесь – дело временное. Трамплин, который поможет мне найти покровителя. Я думала: вот выйду замуж, и у меня будет все. «Порше Кайен», яхта, виноградники, скромная вилла в районе Медины, кольца, как у Иветт Прието, и икра белуги-альбиноса на завтрак!

К концу этого перечисления Исли давил в себе смех.

– Сдается, я вас подвел.  
– Конечно, подвели, – негодующе фыркнула Люсиэла. – Сама не знаю как, но я прилипла к этой приемной намертво! Как будто села юбкой на суперклей! Не знаю, как это вообще получилось, приличная женщина в моем возрасте не должна ходить на работу каждый день! Это что-то нездоровое, вроде желания часто мастурбировать! Сперва мне хотелось работать, чтобы вас соблазнить, потом – назло Блэкмэнам, которые пытались меня выпереть, чтобы подложить под вас свою сучку-секретаря, потом до смерти смешно было наблюдать за Сегундо... За это время я могла бы уже трижды выйти замуж, мистер Фёрст. Я даже кандидатов отобрала на ваших переговорах.   
– Правда? Я ничего не знал.   
– Само собой. Но стоило мне провести с ними отпуск... – она пожала плечами. – Что тут сказать. На любом судне меня начинает тошнить уже через десять минут, и, по секрету, у меня аллергия на золото и шампанское. В итоге я купила себе «Порше» сама. И зачем мне теперь вообще выходить замуж?

Исли уже не мог ржать, только редко вздрагивал.

– Хотите, я вас возьму на рождественский благотворительный бал? – отсмеявшись, спросил он. – В качестве личной помощницы? Может, присмотрите себе что-то интересное? Новую цель?  
– Сегундо вам голову откусит и будет прав, – безмятежно ответила Люсиэла. – К тому же с годами к потенциальному соискателю у меня все больше запросов. Нет-нет, я сейчас не готова переезжать в Медину, у меня Рафаэла гостит. А насчет бала я все-таки подумаю.   
– Ладно, – он улыбнулся ей. – Удачи, мисс Сауз. Будьте осторожнее на дорогах.  
– Сестра настаивает, чтобы я поменяла резину, но, честно говоря, лень, – она грациозно поднялась и потянулась. – Не знаю никого в Сиэтле, кто бы менял резину ради пяти дней настоящей зимы. Ведь со второй половины декабря по прогнозам все снова растает!  
– Большинство в самом деле думают так же, как вы, – ухмыльнулся Исли. – А я вот как раз такого человека знаю. 

Уже в дверях Люсиэла проверила телефон:  
– Рафаэла пишет, что Амазон рассылает своим сотрудникам предупреждения об изменении режима работы в следующие дни.   
– Очень хорошо, – одобрил Исли. – Надо и нам поступить так же. Предупредите информационную службу, пожалуйста. 

Когда она ушла, он собрал бумаги и остановился перед окном. 

Свет в офисе в самом конце рабочего дня был приглушен, а за огромными стеклами копилась мгла. Небо с волнистыми контурами тяжелых облаков сегодня висело особенно низко. Светящиеся стрелы строительных кранов и коробки небоскребов были будто вдавлены в него. Казалось, еще немного – и оно лопнет, просыплется снежным крошевом из дыр.

На подземной парковке сегодня было меньше машин, чем всегда – половина, если не больше, работников «Нордвуда» закончила работу на час раньше, чтобы успеть подготовиться к снегопаду.

В городе Исли заметил первые признаки близкого «апокалипсиса». Город тонул в подступающей темноте, порывистый ветер с редкими пока снежинками гнал по тротуарам мусор, обрывки картона, пакеты, фольгу и шприцы, трепал палатки бродяг и несвернутые тенты. Куда-то девались все бездомные; никто не лежал на асфальте, не задирался под дозой, не справлял нужду. Исли давно не видел, чтобы улицы в это время были настолько пусты. 

Многие магазины и кафе, включая «Старбакс», оказались закрыты, а на парковках вокруг универмагов было не протолкнуться от машин. Стоя на перекрестке в ожидании светофора Исли видел сквозь витрины, как люди сметают с полок все подряд, как будто готовятся к долгой арктической зиме, а не к пяти дням минусовой температуры. 

Снег повалил, когда «Брабус» томился в пробке на самом выезде из города. Большие снежинки сменились целыми хлопьями. Небо посветлело, перед капотом закружил вихрь, и вскоре ничего нельзя было разобрать за белой пеленой. Машины ехали медленно, часто сигналили. Телефон звякнул, приняв сообщение: Лаки прислал снимок каких-то облепленных снегом маленьких пальм. Исли кинул ему в ответ смайлик.

Впервые дорога до дома по скоростному шоссе заняла у него полтора часа. Большинство владельцев автомобилей не стало заморачиваться заменой резины, и Исли насчитал уже три аварии, и это только на шоссе. Что будет в следующие дни на холмах в городе, было страшно подумать.

Ветер в лесу стонал, раскачивал сосны, сеял снег. Исли пришлось посигналить перед воротами: охрана не сразу разглядела на камерах «Брабус». 

Когда Исли вошел в дом, навстречу ему бросились сразу двое – Бекки и кот. К его удивлению, девочка не повисла на его шее, а попыталась проскочить у него между ног и выбраться на веранду. Присев на корточки, Исли перехватил одной рукой ее, а другой кота, и в шутку рявкнул:   
– Куда без куртки?..

Бекки состроила умильную мордашку.

– Папа, ты видел снег, видел снег? – тараторила она, отряхивая его макушку и плечи. – Смотри, ты весь снежный! Можно мне тоже ненадолго выйти во двор? Я обещаю, я никуда не уйду!  
– А что, тебя не пускают? – Исли закрутил головой.  
– Да сейчас, – неохотно ответил Ригальдо. Он сидел на диване в гостиной и смотрел новости. – Не пустишь ее. Мы почти целый час торчали в лесу. Я себе отморозил... Неважно что; в общем, там ветер.   
– Там буря, – кивнул Исли, и Бекки восторженно ахнула.

Кот льнул к ногам, топорщил свою пышную зимнюю шерсть, покусывал и толкался задними лапами. Исли опрокинул его на ковер и покатал.  
– Что, меховой мешок, тоже хочешь на улицу? Уж ты-то должен помнить, что снег тебе не нравится!   
– Папа, пожалуйста, папа! – Бекки трясла его за плечо. И, поймав разрешающий взгляд, взвизгнула и понеслась за курткой.

Исли воспользовался этим, чтобы устремиться в гостиную и, опрокинув Ригальдо на спинку дивана, поцеловать в губы. 

– Из школы пришло сообщение, что дети свободны на эти пять дней, – тот утер рот рукой. – Школьный водитель просто не сможет пробираться по снежным улицам. Учителя тоже будут сидеть дома со своими детьми. Я, честно говоря, на такой армагеддец не рассчитывал. У меня бездна работы.  
– Значит, будешь работать, – Исли пожал плечами. – Кто тебе не дает. Если у тебя это самое... Пагубная склонность к трудоголизму.

Ригальдо пихнул его в бок. Исли ответил щипком. Тогда его прижали к дивану и навалились сверху. 

– Целуются, – восторженно сказала где-то Бекки, и Ригальдо поспешно с него сполз – как показалось Исли, не очень охотно. Он поискал дочь взглядом: она стояла в гардеробной нише в криво намотанном шарфе и съехавшей набок шапке. Увидев, что он смотрит, Бекки повторила уже гораздо нетерпеливее:  
– Целуетесь! А снег тем временем идет и скоро выйдет совсем!..

Исли поднялся, чтобы вывести ее на веранду.

Она была не права. Ветер в лесу бушевал всю ночь, и до утра снег все еще падал-падал-падал.

***

Все свои утренние дела Ригальдо проспал.

Исли проснулся от раздраженного бормотания и, заложив руки за голову, наблюдал, как тот шарит под одеялом.

– Где этот ебаный телефон? Почему он не зазвонил?!  
– Потому что ты не поставил его на зарядку, – Исли зевнул. – Если на то пошло, меня больше интересует, где наш ребенок.

Он говорил совершенно искренне – Бекки каждый уикенд просыпалась первая и всегда приходила, шлепая босыми ногами, ввинчивалась под одеяло, как маленький бур, чтобы крючком свернуться между ними. Иногда она снова засыпала, пригревшись, но чаще начинала скучать и ворочаться, тихонько повторяя: «Папа, ты спишь? Спишь? А ты, пап?..» Не раз бывало, что с трудом разлепив глаза, Исли уже видел, как она прыгает по Ригальдо. Но сейчас по ощущениям было уже много времени, комнату заливал поздний утренний свет, белый и густой, как будто прошедший через матовое стекло; давно пора было пить кофе, а Бекки не было ни видно, ни слышно. 

Ригальдо исподлобья посмотрел на него, выругался под нос и заметался по комнате. Глядя, как он прыгает в одном носке и перекинутом через плечо галстуке, пытаясь на ходу вскочить в брюки, Исли демонстративно, с удовольствием потянулся. 

– Сделай нормальную рожу, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Выглядишь томным, как Симба, когда лижет яйца.   
– Ты выглядишь не лучше, когда тебе лижут. Я даже припоминаю, что кто-то просил еще... Ай!..

Ригальдо, два раза хлестнув его галстуком, запустил руку под одеяло, шаря по простыне. 

Исли его пожалел и вытащил телефон из-под задницы. Ригальдо помедлил – и взял его, а потом наклонился вперед и чмокнул Исли в щеку:

– Больше не попрошу, если будешь дразниться.

Он отстранился, забрал костюм вместе с вешалкой и утопал за дверь, громко выкликая Бекки на лестнице. 

Походка у него была немного странной – незаметно, если не вглядываться, но Исли знал, на что обращать внимания. Думать в этом направлении было приятно, но он стряхнул сонную разнеженность и поплелся в ванную. Взлохмаченный, с распухшими губами Ригальдо выглядел так, что его хотелось затащить обратно в постель. Как будто они не занимались сексом все время, пока дом спал, а округ заносило снегом.

Стоя над раковиной с зубной щеткой во рту, Исли прикрыл глаза. Да, именно. Они еблись всю ночь, закрывшись в спальне, молча и одержимо. Ригальдо искусал ему всю шею, как вампир, а Исли валял его по простыням, раскладывая и так, и этак. Ригальдо был ненасытен. Он смотрел из-под влажных темных ресниц с вызовом и притягивал Исли к себе, как магнит. Конвектор они с вечера не отрегулировали, было свежо, и в этом холодном воздухе каждое соприкосновение тел обжигало. Исли потерял счет в этом марафоне – сколько раз они становились на четвереньки, а сколько раз кто-то из них падал сверху, чувствуя, как его стискивают горячие колени второго. В какой-то момент Ригальдо встал этими ободранными коленями по обе стороны его головы, шлепнул головкой по губам, и Исли послушно взял за щеку и начал сосать, а сам в это время мял крепкие ягодицы. Он тер вспухшую нежную дырку, дождался, пока Ригальдо не начал синхронно насаживаться на пальцы, а потом убрал их, вызвав негодующее шипение. Ригальдо смотрел сверху, тяжело дыша, его член во рту Исли подергивался, и тот не удержался – вытолкнул его языком и, схватив Ригальдо за бедра, усадил себе на лицо. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло: Ригальдо вздыхал, ерзал на нем, выгибался, просил еще, пока Исли трахал его губами и языком в чувствительное, сжимающееся отверстие. Ригальдо дрочил ему, заведя правую руку назад, не прекращая при этом дрочить себе левой, ему было неудобно, и в конце концов Исли просто скинул его с себя на матрас, придавил и дотрахал черти как, полубоком. Они лежали, закинув друг на друга ноги, перемазанные смазкой, спермой и слюной до ушей, и Ригальдо вдруг взял его обеими руками за голову и сцеловал пот с ресниц. И сказал: «С тобой не замерзнешь даже во время снежногеддона». А Исли притиснул его к себе и мечтательно протянул: «Был бы я режиссером, я снял бы про это кино. Как люди, чтобы не замерзнуть, беспорядочно трахаются». 

Поток этих жизнеутверждающих воспоминаний был прерван Ригальдо, который начал ломиться в дверь ванной и орать, что должен бежать, а ребенок там внизу брошенный, голодный и неодетый. 

Наскоро умыв морду, Исли спустился в гостиную. Ригальдо уже торопливо всовывал руки в пальто. А Бекки тихо стояла у ростового окна, придерживая спадающие пижамные штаны, и смотрела во двор. Рядом с ней сидел кот, дергал шкурой.

Снаружи было очень тихо и светло, но Исли не обольщался: он читал прогноз и знал, что это всего лишь короткая передышка перед следующей тучей. Снег медленно кружился, оседая на ветвях сосен, перилах веранды и на двух кособоких снеговиках, которых Бекки вчера ухитрилась слепить прямо во время шторма. Землю покрывал толстый белый ковер, на котором отпечатались два ряда следов: Ригальдо успел сбегать к гаражу и обратно.

– Поесть приготовишь ей сам, – командовал Ригальдо. – Не доводи омлет до состояния подошвы. Если пойдете гулять, не забудь вставить стельки в ее сапоги. И пусть она почитает тебе хотя бы пару страниц.  
– Хорошо, мамочка.  
– Иди ты... сам знаешь куда.

Вместо того чтобы соревноваться с ним в остроумии, Исли поймал его за шарф. Притянул к себе – и отпустил, обаятельно улыбнувшись:  
– Я подожду до вечера. Сходим туда вместе.

Ворча, как бешеный еж, Ригальдо сбежал во двор. Глядя, как он прет через снег к своему «Мустангу», с кошачьей гадливостью поднимая ноги в брюках, Исли покачал головой. Вот же трудоголик. 

Он подошел к Бекки и потрепал ее по голове. Она повернулась к нему, потерлась носом о футболку:  
– Первый снег – это так хорошо, это лучше, чем все старые снега вместе взятые!  
– А по мне, весь снег – это здорово, – не согласился Исли. – Но в самом первом, конечно, приятнее валяться!

В глазах Бекки вспыхнула надежда, и Исли прищурился:  
– Ну что, по омлету... или сразу во двор?  
– Во двор! – взвизгнула она.

***

Позже, когда Бекки уже сидела с тарелкой перед телевизором, румяная и лохматая, а на сушилке сохли две пары штанов, Исли разжег камин. С появлением Бекки пришлось установить дополнительную решетку безопасности, потому что живое пламя просто гипнотизировало ребенка: где бы она ни была, Бекки бросала все дела и прибегала смотреть на огонь.

Вот и сейчас она мгновенно задышала за спиной Исли, сидящего на полу, обхватила его шею руками и пробормотала в затылок:  
– Я так рада, что пришел этот... снежно-гедец!   
– Потому что можно валять дурака?  
– Угу, – она прижалась щекой к его волосам, шумно засопела. – А ты расскажешь папе, как мы играли в «воскресших покойников»?  
– Я думаю, ему не очень понравится, что ты сидела в сугробе на корточках, а мы с охранником заваливали тебя снегом.  
– Зато так здорово было выскакивать из-под снега и кричать: «Воскресшие мертвецы-ы-ы!» Я знаю: надо будет снять это на твой телефон!  
– Боюсь, твой папочка тогда меня самого закопает.  
– Да! – Бекки напрыгнула ему на спину. – Точно! Надо зарыть в снег тебя, тогда он не будет сердиться! Я буду закапывать, а Стив снимать!..

Потом они смотрели мультфильмы и доедали подсохшую яблочную шарлотку, которую нашли в холодильнике и признали съедобной. Исли переключал каналы, когда Бекки вдруг произнесла:  
– Как хорошо, что можно не ходить в школу. За пять дней миз Норрис как раз забудет про творческое задание!   
– Какое? – рассеянно спросил Исли. Как раз шли местные новости. Снег парализовал движение на магистралях и повредил линии электропередач. Сиэтл стал равномерно дымчатым. Снова показывали сады в Истлэйк под шапками снега, одинаково низко прогнувшиеся под сугробами ели и пальмовые ветви. Тонкие деревья на тротуарах в Беллтауне смотрелись, как белые инсталляции.   
– Какое задание, детка?

Бекки молчала, затихарившись, и он удивленно посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

– Родосемейное древо, – раскололась она нехотя. – С фотографиями. Мы будем смотреть, кто кого родил. Но я... У меня же нет родосемейного древа. Вот я и думаю: может, после снежно-попалипсиса уже не нужно будет его приносить?  
– Родословного, – машинально поправил Исли. – Надо говорить «родословного». Ты... о господи. Ты поэтому радуешься, что можно не ходить в школу?  
– Ну да, – призналась Бекки. – Ведь у меня нет никого, кто бы меня... родил. И бабушек нет. Все увидят, что мне некого туда вклеивать.

Исли выключил телевизор и развернулся к Бекки.

– А ты говорила папе про это задание?  
– Нет, – глаза Бекки неожиданно повлажнели. – Я только спросила, почему у всех в классе есть бабушки, а у нас нет. А он сказал, что его мама умерла, когда ему было столько лет, сколько мне... Поэтому он не помнит ее... И я тоже свою не помню...

Ее голос подозрительно задрожал. Исли быстро пихнул ей пульт в руки:   
– Так. Смотри, что хочешь, к камину не подходи. Мне срочно надо позвонить папочке.

Ресницы Бекки мгновенно просохли:  
– Скажи, чтобы он скорее приезжал!  
– Обязательно.

Исли не стал уходить далеко, просто поднялся по лестнице и сел на верхней ступени, убедившись, что из-за работающего телевизора Бекки не может его слышать.

Ему повезло: его муж, похоже, уже возвращался со встречи. Динамик фонил: Ригальдо разговаривал по гарнитуре.

– Как дела? – вежливо начал Исли. – Как там снежногеддон?   
– Аварий полно, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Все закрыто. Снег сверху, снизу и сбоку. Все ебанулись и лепят снеговиков. А что?  
– Хуй в пальто. Ты чего наговорил ребенку про свою мать?   
– Сказал, что она умерла. Что ее сбила фура, пока не рассказывал.  
– Спасибо хотя бы за это, – резюмировал Исли. – Ты тактичен, как весь пиздец.  
– А что я, по-твоему, должен был скрыть это? – было слышно, что Ригальдо занервничал. – Что у меня была мать? Что ее давно нет? Мы с тобой никогда не обсуждали, как отвечать на вопросы о бабушках! Если на то пошло, лучше подумай, что ты будешь рассказывать о своих!

У Исли потемнело в глазах, словно ему влепили коленом под дых.

– ...а-а, чтоб тебя! – пробился до его сознания голос Ригальдо. – Исли, ты как?.. Не молчи! Прости, я опять не подумал...  
– Да все нормально, – он потер лоб. – Ты прав. С моей стороны получается как-то совсем плохо... Как бы ей все это так аккуратнее пояснить...  
– Что происходит? – было слышно, как Ригальдо кому-то сигналит. – Зачем вам сдались родственники?  
– Твоей дочери задали нарисовать генеалогическое дерево. 

Ригальдо долго молчал и наконец произнес:  
– Вот отстой.

Исли кивнул, забыв, что Ригальдо не может его видеть. Он думал, что у Бекки довольно пестрый класс, но есть пара семей, которые гордятся своей родословной чуть ли не от «Мейфлауэра». И пара родительниц-активисток, которые наверняка скажут детям, что нельзя дразнить бедную детку без семейных корней. 

Ригальдо меж тем продолжал развивать свою мысль:   
– И ведь ничего не сделаешь, не принесешь в школу родословное древо, где вместо мамы и папы – два мужика...

Фыркнув, Исли поднялся на ноги. Он уже все придумал. 

– На самой длинной родословной в мире, чтоб ты знал, Авраам родил Исаака. И никого этим не удивишь.

После долгой паузы его муж сказал:  
– Не поспоришь.  
– Вот что, папаша, – скомандовал воодушевившийся Исли. – Купи-ка по пути ватман. И цветную бумагу. И новые маркеры.  
– Где?.. Магазины закрыты! И я только пробку проскочил...  
– Где хочешь. Я уверен, ты справишься. И давай потихоньку к нам, у нас будет мозговой штурм. Я не скажу детке, но мне хочется обозвать это «арт-проект ожившие мертвецы».

Что он любил в Ригальдо – для того не существовало неразрешимых рабочих задач. Вот и сейчас тот мгновенно включился:   
– Ладно, я поворачиваю к универмагу. Мне уже прямо хочется увидеть твой креатив.

***

– О господи, – произнес Ригальдо, осторожно по кругу обходя разложенные на ковре схемы. Он даже не снял пальто, и на пол уже нападал снег.   
– Это эскиз, – скромно потупился Исли. – Его надо будет перенести на ватман.   
– М-да. Не думал, что твоя родословная настолько длинна.   
– Не от «Мейфлауэра», конечно. Всего лишь первые поселенцы на северо-западе, Нью-Йорк-Алкай. И среди них Фёрсты-выходцы из Норвегии. И лучшие лесорубы, само собой.  
– Так ты норвежец? Вот почему ты такой белобрысый...  
– Папа, тебе нравится? – вмешалась Бекки. 

Она лежала на ковре на животе. 

– Оху... охренеть можно, – Ригальдо изогнул шею, читая наброски Исли. – Я думаю, из всего класса эту родословную переплюнет только мальчик Йицхак. Слушайте, а почему ваше геральдическое древо – пихта Дугласа?

Бекки встревоженно заморгала:  
– А это плохо, да?

Исли крепко ухватил Ригальдо за руку и оттеснил к окну:  
– Потому что так захотела твоя дочь. Не придирайся. Она каждый день видит из окна сосны, кедры и тсуги. Что еще она могла нарисовать?   
– Да я не придираюсь. Пихта – значит пихта, – Ригальдо снял пальто. – А как она отнеслась к тому, что почти все на ее картинке уже умерли?  
– Я показал ей в интернете родословную Габсбургов и сказал, что все эти люди тоже уже умерли, но их до сих пор очень уважают.   
– О, – Ригальдо помолчал и взглянул на Исли с каким-то новым прищуром. – Ну тогда хорошо. Пошли, оживим еще парочку мертвецов на этой схеме. Мне тоже есть, что добавить со своей стороны.

Через пять минут они сидели на корточках, и Ригальдо чиркал маркером по листу. Бекки воодушевленно вырезала портреты из фотографий, которые Исли пожертвовал из задвинутого на полку семейного архива. Получилось довольно выразительно: от цифровой фотографии к снимкам на пленке, от репортажной съемки девяностых к чинным черно-белым снимкам двадцатых годов.

– А как Фёрсты пережили Депрессию? – внезапно спросил Ригальдо.  
– Благодаря Блэкмэнам, – неохотно ответил Исли. – Эти засранцы всегда умели держать нос по ветру.   
– Пап, ты сказал!..  
– Я знаю. Не надо это повторять, милая.  
– Ладно, вернемся на правую сторону пихты, – вздохнул Ригальдо. – Я знаю, что у бабки было еще два брата, а у деда – родственники в Су-Сити. Все они были фермерами. Много-много фермеров. Все, кроме самого первого Сегундо. Он... черт, я надеялся, что это никогда не всплывет.  
– Ты вряд ли чем-то удивишь меня, моя радость. Давно хочу узнать о твоем предке с красивой испанской фамилией.  
– Маргарет говорила, он был укротителем львов. 

Бекки восторженно взвизгнула, а Исли положил маркер:  
– Скажи, что это ты сейчас так пошутил.  
– Да прямо, – Ригальдо смешно сморщил нос. – Бродячий цирк, уроды, акробаты, шапито… На вторую неделю гастролей в Эймсе лев сдох, и предок с тоски увлекся бурбоном и фермерской дочкой, а когда протрезвел и обнаружил, что женат, цирк уже давно съехал...  
– Ты врешь, – уверенно сказал Исли. – Такая история... Ты стопроцентно раскололся бы раньше! 

Ригальдо несильно двинул ему под ребро, а Исли в отместку шлепнул его по затылку. Они повалились на ковер, хохоча. Бекки обежала их, оседлала ногу Ригальдо и затеребила его штанину:  
– Папа, скажи, что это неправда! Ужасненько льва жалко!  
– Конечно, правда, – прорычал он. – Откуда, по-вашему, в почти стопроцентно белом штате мог взяться какой-то Сегундо!..

Пока они так барахтались, на разложенные документы пришел Симба и опустил толстый зад на семейную пихту, выражая глубокое довольство собой.

– Свали, мужик, тебя тут только не хватало, – слегка потрепанный Ригальдо нежно пересадил кота на диван. – Не хотите верить – и не надо. И так родственников хватает.  
– А что за предки у тебя со стороны Смита?   
– Пусть идут к черту вместе с ним. Я вообще не знаю, зачем ты его распечатал. Не хочу, чтобы он был на этом листе.

Исли покосился на «арт-проект». Он нагуглил довольно ранний снимок «Детей Салема», где Харви Смит, еще не очень спившийся и очень молодой, потрясал лохмами со сцены. Рядом лежала еще не обрезанная фотография Деборы-Эстелы, из тех, которые они привезли из дома Маргарет. 

– Потому что тебя не в капусте нашли, моя радость. Уж какой был, такой был. Или ты хочешь выпилить с пихты и Джессику, и Сару?  
– Не хочу, – проворчал Ригальдо. – Эти дурочки мои сестры, зачем их выпиливать.  
– А без Смита непонятно, откуда они взялись.  
– Ладно, хрен с ним, пусть остается. 

Некоторое время они сосредоточенно клеили и рисовали, пока, в очередной раз взглянув на лист, Ригальдо замер и произнес:   
– А она что здесь делает?!

Исли взглянул на снимок перед ним – и почувствовал, как занемела левая рука, а лицо, наоборот, запылало огнем. 

Он быстро встал на ноги, потянув Ригальдо за собой:   
– Давай не при ней. Отойдем.

По пути на кухню Ригальдо все время оглядывался, как будто не мог поверить тому, что увидел. Стоило двери за ними закрыться, как Исли сразу же оказался припертым к стене.

– Поверить не могу! – слово в слово озвучил Ригальдо его мысли. – Ты поместил Присциллу рядом с теми, кого она... Исли, я не особо силен в этике, но это нихуя не этично.

Исли прикрыл глаза, потер лоб, чтобы прогнать легкое ощущение головокружения, и невпопад сказал:   
– Ей там тринадцать лет. 

Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Ригальдо тоже молчал, на удивление не торопя его. 

Исли налил себе воды и попытался объясниться:   
– Вначале я не хотел, но Бекки... Она спросила: кто это там рядом с маленьким Лаки, и я бездумно ответил: это его сестра, а она принялась ее вырезать... И я подумал: ничего уже не изменишь. Это всего лишь родословная, а Присцилла ее часть, как ни крути. Но если хочешь, я уберу фото, – торопливо сказал он. – Останется только подпись. 

Ригальдо молчал. Его грудь медленно вздымалась, руку он держал на животе. Исли подумал о рубцах у него под рубашкой – и повторил, уже более уверенно, положив ладонь ему на плечо:   
– Я потихоньку отлеплю фото. Скажем, что отвалилось.

Ригальдо дернул плечом, взял недопитый стакан и сделал долгий глоток. И сказал, повернувшись спиной к Исли:   
– Оставь. Я не Вальпурга Блэк, чтобы выжигать родственников с фотографий.

Они вернулись в гостиную. Бекки самозабвенно штриховала пихту зеленым маркером, от усердия высунув язык. Исли оглядел «арт-проект» и не удержался:   
– По-моему, здорово получилось.

Ригальдо косо покосился на него, но промолчал. Бекки поместила их портреты внизу, друг напротив друга. «Папа Исли» безмятежно сверкал зубами, «Папа Ригальдо» смотрел своим фирменным взглядом «через прицел». По стволу пихты Дугласа карабкалось что-то, похожее на белку-мутанта.

– А это кто, детка?  
– Это Симба, – важно сказала Бекки. – Он тоже должен быть в нашей... гинекологии!  
– Генеалогии, – поправил Ригальдо. Он обошел плакат, скрестив руки на груди. – Господи, ну и компания подобралась.   
– Ни одного программиста, – вздохнул Исли. – Для Сиэтла прямо нетипично...  
– Что значит «компания подобралась»? – спросила Бекки.  
– Ну как тебе объяснить. Я думаю, ни у кого в классе больше не будет так, чтобы на одном листе оказались промышленные магнаты, укротитель львов, рок-музыкант, королева красоты штата, фермеры, учительница, хирург, плотник...

«И даже серийная убийца», – подумал он и уставился себе под ноги.

Ригальдо издал сдавленный смешок и вдруг обнял Исли за плечи:   
– Бедная наша учительница, миз Норрис. Мы-то нарисовали, а ей теперь с этими знаниями жить!..

***

Посреди ночи Исли проснулся от тихого стука в дверь. 

– Папа, открой, – еле слышно скреблась Бекки. – У вас заперто...

Он включил ночник, посмотрел на часы – третий час; соображалось на редкость туго. Ригальдо спал сном младенца, приоткрыв рот и разметавшись на две трети кровати – в пижаме; значит, можно было открывать дверь. Они заперлись с вечера, вроде как с желанием продолжить вчерашний марафон, но два бокала вина, выпитых за ужином, недосып и ленивая снежная погода сделали свое дело – Исли вырубился, пока ждал Ригальдо из ванной.

– Что, детка? – он впустил ее вместе с котом. Симба тут же прыгнул на кровать, крадучись обошел Ригальдо и свернулся на одеяле. – Опять надо поменять простыни?   
– Нет, – Бекки смотрела очень внимательно, наклонив голову к плечу. – Я сходила в туалет, все в порядке. Просто я лежала и думала про родословную и вдруг поняла, что мы не нарисовали Тома и Лиз. 

Исли зевнул так, что свело челюсть. Нет, все-таки две бессонные ночи подряд – это перебор. Иначе его запасы спокойствия истают, как заряд батареи в севшем телефоне Ригальдо. Уже не мальчик, с какой стороны не взгляни.

– Бекки, мы всех нарисовали, кого хотели. Я сейчас не могу ни во что играть. Надо лечь спать, а то завтра утром нам будет плохо.  
– Но ведь снежногеддон! Завтра не надо никуда идти! 

Она таращилась так жалобно, что он сломался:   
– Ладно, не стой на полу, иди в постель. Ложись с краю, вот так, чтобы папа не проснулся. 

Бекки немедленно уместилась рядом, подтянула одеяло до груди. Исли вздрогнул, почувствовав ее ледяные стопы даже через пижаму и сжал их, согревая. Приглушил свет и шепотом спросил:   
– Я не понял, что у тебя случилось. Кого мы забыли?   
– Тома и Лиз, – ответила Бекки тем же несчастным шепотом. – Которые были до вас с папой, и до Майкла и Энн. Которые, ну, тогда...

Она зябко вздрогнула, а Исли нахмурился. Он вспомнил. Фостеры, которые потеряли ее в «Сауз Кингдом». Они тоже планировали ее удочерить.

– Но ведь они не были нам родственниками, – осторожно заговорил он. – Мы же не можем вписать в родословную всех друзей...  
– Но ты же вписал меня, хотя я ни от кого не родилась, – упрямо сказала Бекки.  
– Это другое. Мы семья. Ты, я и папа.   
– Но Лиз тоже говорила, что мы семья!

Исли вобрал полную грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнул. Два часа ночи – не самое лучшее время для кустарной проработки травм, но просто так выставить Бекки он не мог. 

Ригальдо рядом с ним мотнул головой по подушке, перекатился на другой бок. Исли подумал, стоит ли его разбудить, и решил, что нет. 

– Скучаешь по Тому и Лиз? – вместо этого спросил он.

Бекки заерзала под одеялом. 

– Иногда, – призналась она наконец. – Лиз была очень добрая. У нее были такие мягкие руки, и глаза черные, как изюм в булочке. Ты пробовал булочки с изюмом?..  
– Пробовал.   
– Она все время говорила: «Ты моя золотая детка». И в тот раз они купили мне шар. Полицейский сказал, что они взорвались, а психолог – что они на большом облаке. А Колин – что на них упал потолок. Мне плохо, когда я про это думаю, папа. 

Спина Ригальдо, прижатая к боку Исли, вдруг закаменела. «Не спит, слушает», – подумал Исли и дотронулся под одеялом до напряженных лопаток.

– Я думаю, Лиз и Том были очень хорошими, – негромко сказал он. Бекки тут же села в постели, открыла рот, но Исли не дал ей заговорить. – Я совсем не против, чтобы ты нарисовала их рядом с деревом. Как будто они там гуляют, взявшись за руки.   
– Правда?.. Как здорово! А можно, я нарисую сбоку свой «дом на дереве»? И наш лес, и Джоанну, и охранников, и лодку «Мария»?  
– Господь, жги, – отчетливо произнес Ригальдо. – Школа будет в восторге от этого зоопарка. 

Исли пятерней расчесал ее растрепавшиеся волосы. 

– Видишь, папа тоже не возражает.

***

Конечно же, вернуть сон оказалось нелегко. Бекки давно сопела носом в теплом коконе из подушек и одеял, а Исли смотрел через темноту на прямоугольник окна. Снег снова падал, рыхлыми необильными хлопьями. Снаружи стекла нарос небольшой сугроб.

Ригальдо тоже не спал, Исли знал это по тому, как тот ворочается и как дышит. 

Заснуть не получалось, хоть убей.

– Кофе? – предложил он со вздохом. – Парадокс, но после полуночи иногда помогает вырубиться.   
– Клин клином, – буркнул Ригальдо, выпутываясь из одеял. 

На лестнице Исли чуть не грохнулся, наступив на игрушечную машинку. Ригальдо поймал его за футболку в последний момент. А сам, задумавшись, напузырил им в кофе по полчашки молока, как привык делать ребенку. Запоздало осознав, чертыхнулся и хотел вылить в раковину, но Исли ему не позволил:   
– Да черт с ним. Давай сюда, может, так срубит быстрее. 

«Теплая сладкая гадость», – подумал он, сделав глоток. Они ушли с кухни в гостиную и сели на диван, не включая свет. Ригальдо раздвинул шторы и оказалось, что снег уже не идет – небо было залито глубокой звездной чернотой. Звезды пульсировали, выпуклые и холодные. Застывшие в безветрии сосны топырили снежные лапы, как великаны. 

Ригальдо пошевелился, положил руку на спинку дивана и с мягким ворчанием сказал:   
– Прямо захотелось каких-то глупых признаний, но я теряюсь, с чего начать.

Исли засмеялся и завозился, приваливаясь к нему полубоком:   
– Можно признать, что кофе сегодня фантастическое говно.  
– Мне тоже не нравится! – с облегчением воскликнул Ригальдо. Получилось слишком громко, и Исли прижал пальцы к его губам. Ригальдо накрыл его руку своей, но вместо того, чтобы убрать, поцеловал ладонь.

Через секунду они уже целовались, вжимаясь друг в друга переплетенными ногами, с мычанием и вздохами комкая одежду. Исли не заметил, когда они поднялись и пошли, не размыкая объятий, чертыхаясь и спотыкаясь о раскиданные игрушки. Их швыряло от стены к стене, они налетали на двери, но не прекращали целоваться и потираться друг о друга. Ригальдо открывал двери и тянул за собой Исли, и тот шел и думал, до чего же хорошо.

Когда Ригальдо толкнул его в темноте к каким-то полкам, задрал пижаму и опустился на колени, выцеловывая живот, Исли вдруг содрогнулся от холодного воздуха и отстранился:   
– Господи, где мы?..  
– В гараже, – невнятно произнес Ригальдо.   
– Ты ебанулся?..  
– Здесь хорошая звукоизоляция. Не мешай, я не смогу говорить с членом во рту. 

Исли запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

Все верно – он сразу почувствовал запахи железа и масла, а уже после опознал контуры обеих машин в полумраке, и аккуратно составленные пластиковые канистры, и стеллажи у дальней стены. Было свежо; голый зад покрылся мурашками. 

Ригальдо стоял перед ним на коленях и терся колючей щекой о живот. Когда щетина задевала член, Исли простреливало от удовольствия. Он пошире расставил ноги, прижался спиной к стеллажам. Делать то, что они собирались, вот так – посреди зимней ночи, в темноте, среди воняющих растворителем и маслом железок – было странно, неуютно... и здорово. Возбуждение концентрировалось в животе. По прерывистому, шумному дыханию Исли чувствовал, что Ригальдо тоже заведен. 

Исли положил ему ладони на плечи, коснулся затылка, пропустил сквозь пальцы скользкие прямые пряди. Между ними проскочила искра – волосы наэлектризовались от холода. Исли отдернул руку – и задохнулся, потому что в этот момент Ригальдо наконец вобрал член в рот. Сперва только головку, сильно надавливая губами, массируя влажным широким языком так, что Исли очень быстро стал задыхаться – чувствовать это было просто невыносимо, страшно хотелось вогнать поглубже, двигаться сильней и быстрей. Он нетерпеливо толкнулся бедрами, но Ригальдо отстранился и снова расчетливо медленно его облизал. Исли испытывал что-то близкое к обмороку – головка почти потеряла чувствительность, яйца поджались, скользкий от стекающей слюны член ныл, требуя, чтобы по нему поводили рукой. Ноги подкашивались, он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не ухватить Ригальдо за волосы и не воткнуть мордой в пах за инквизиторские замашки. Когда тот наконец заглотнул целиком, Исли ахнул – стало так хорошо, что потемнело в глазах. В ушах гудела кровь, ноздри щекотал запах машинного масла; Ригальдо сосал с чмоканьем и прихлюпыванием, смело насаживался горлом на ствол. Его ладони, обнимающие ноги Исли, дрожали. Когда он опустил одну руку вниз, чтобы сжать себя через штаны, Исли вцепился ему в плечо:  
– Нет, не хочу так, давай вместе!

Ригальдо выпустил его с протяжным горловым звуком, шумно сглотнул и с заметным напряжением произнес:  
– Уверен? Мы уже близко...  
– Уверен, – прошептал Исли в холодную темноту. – Хочу тебя целовать.

Ригальдо встал на ноги резким, неловким движением, с грохотом свалив что-то на зацементированный пол; Исли проворно притянул его к себе, дернул вниз резинку штанов, стиснул оба горячих и мокрых члена. Ригальдо вжался в него всем телом, взялся руками за стеллажи. Его лицо было совсем рядом – бесшумно раздувающиеся ноздри, скользкий от нестертой слюны соленый рот, длинные вздрагивающие ресницы. Исли дышал ему в приоткрытые губы, задыхаясь от нежности и азарта, не прекращая быстро дрочить. Ригальдо толкался ему навстречу, пытался навязать свой ритм, но Исли опережал его, двигая кулаком слишком быстро и жестко. Он торопился, и его первым накрыло оргазмом, похожим на электрическую вспышку в темноте. Он задохнулся, жадно проживая все это – протяжное судорожное удовольствие, тут же накатившую слабость, разом обрушившиеся острые запахи возбуждения, холодного помещения и машинного масла. Ригальдо тяжело дышал, наваливался всем телом; его голова легла Исли на плечо – доверительно, как будто в безмолвной просьбе; и Исли знал, что от него требуется, и двигал рукой, пока Ригальдо не содрогнулся всем телом и не повис у него на плечах. 

Потом они приводили себя в порядок. Исли включил свет и обнаружил, что Ригальдо свалил банку с гвоздями. Пока тот, ругаясь, собирал их по всему полу, он пошел проверить, все ли в доме в порядке. На этажах было тихо; кот не бродил, Бекки досыпала в родительской спальне. 

Шторы в гостиной по-прежнему были раздвинуты, звездное небо все так же лениво мерцало. Исли устало опустился на диван – и понял, что засыпает, только когда стало тесно и тепло, потому что Ригальдо накрыл их обоих пледом.

***

Утром Исли возил семью на озеро Венатчи. Он любил те места: снежные горы, отражающиеся в воде, крохотные сосновые острова, вынесенные течением комли гигантских лиственниц. Хотелось тишины – такой, чтобы кружилась голова.

Бекки упросила прихватить с ними Сандру; Патрик с благодарностью отдал ее на весь день, сказав, что заберет после дежурства. На вопрос Ригальдо, много ли дел прибавилось у полиции в связи со снегопадом, тот проворчал: «Не то слово, просто пиздец». 

«Брабус» тихонько шуршал переобутыми шинами по дорогам и снегов не боялся; девчонки безостановочно трещали сзади, каждая в своем кресле. Ригальдо, который грозился развлекать Исли беседой, бесславно заснул уже через пять минут. На его безукоризненно выбритом горле красовался свежий засос. Исли поглядывал на растекшегося по пассажирскому сидению супруга с неожиданным умилением – в свитере с высоким воротом, расстегнутой спортивной куртке тот казался совсем мальчиком. 

Не открывая глаз, «мальчик» сказал:   
– Держи свои шустрые лапы на руле, – и Исли, фыркнув, повиновался.

Машину пришлось оставить в лесу, как только начался гравий: «Брабус» – это не послушная девочка «Эскалада», которая так выручала их в прежние годы. К озеру подошли уже взмокшие, с красными щеками и слегка выбившиеся из сил. Исли несколько раз услышал в свой адрес про выпендрежника в пальто. Ригальдо тащил на себе рюкзак и жаровню, и, собственно, имел моральное право ехидничать, но Исли не удержался, чтобы не встать к нему полубоком, подняв телефон:  
– Зато красивый!

В ответ Ригальдо молча дернул тяжелую ветку. Девочки радостно завизжали, когда Исли осыпало снежным дождем.

Оказалось, что озеро не замерзло, кроме узкой ледяной каемки у берегов, которую дети тут же принялись разбивать палками. Пока Ригальдо возился с растопкой, Исли устроил девочкам прогулку по сугробам, прокладывая дорожки в снегу. Снег здесь был королевский: чистый, глубокий, нехоженый, он покрывал опущенные лапы елей, громоздился по берегам, нависая над неподвижной и ровной, будто отполированной водой. Гор не было видно: белые еловые пики, взбегающие на склоны, терялись в тумане, а выше было одно только «молоко». 

Стоя на берегу, Исли дышал холодным воздухом очень медленно, чувствуя, как очищаются легкие, а на душе становится необыкновенно светло.

– Воскресшие мертвецы-ы-ы!.. – тоненько донеслось сзади, и он улыбнулся: как хорошо, что Сандре нравились те же игры, что и Бекки. А следом раздался рев Ригальдо:  
– Вы что, воспаление легких захотели?! Исли, кто их такому научил?.. 

В итоге бекон слегка пригорел, свиные колбасы полопались, и сок из них вытек, с шипением капая на решетку для барбекю, зато берег украсился страшноватыми снеговиками, протягивающими руки-ветки к озеру. Любуясь ими, Исли обнаружил несколько новых деталей.

– А что означают еловые щупальца у него на лице?  
– Это борода, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Что тут может быть непонятного?  
– То-то я думаю, на Кроноса похож.

Сандра подкралась сбоку и невинно спросила:  
– Значит, это снеговик-мальчик?  
– Типа да. А… Дорогая, что это ты сделала?..  
– Твой мальчик был, как девочка с бородой, – важно сказала Бекки. – А теперь у него есть все, что надо.

Они с Сандрой захихикали и убежали ковырять лед.

– О боже, – было заметно, что Ригальдо старательно не пялится на «мальчика», горделиво выпятившего еловую шишку. – В каком возрасте пора начинать эти самые разговоры?..  
– Чем раньше, тем лучше, – уверенно сказал Исли. – Девочки быстро взрослеют. Это тебе не Лаки, который до пятнадцати лет спал с плюшевой уткой и на спор с друзьями писал на машины с моста.

Домой вернулись после обеда. Машину вел отоспавшийся утром Ригальдо – на всех остальных горный воздух подействовал, как наркоз, и на обратной дороге Исли начал неудержимо зевать, тяжело вцепившись в руль. Он с облегчением поменялся с супругом местами, отметив, что девочки уже дружно сопят в своих креслах, и его вырубило до самого съезда к дому. Здесь «Брабус» слегка тряхнуло, и Исли поднялся на поверхность сна, сквозь шорох шин и тихую музыку фиксируя повороты лесной дороги. А потом Ригальдо произнес: «Что тут происходит?», и он окончательно вынырнул из своей теплой дремы и прищурился, глядя в боковое стекло. 

Охранник Марк маячил в дверях КПП, как грустное изваяние, всем видом выражая неловкость и терпеливую тоску, а перед ним, как кузнечик, прыгала маленькая загорелая женщина в теплой куртке. Своим смуглым пальцем она время от времени тыкала Марка в грудь, от чего терпеливого страдания на его лице становилось все больше. На снегу, возле ног охранника, стояла картонная коробка без опознавательных знаков, вроде тех, которые обычно выдают в день увольнения. Женщина наклонилась, схватила коробку и попыталась пихнуть ее в руки утомленному Марку. Тот заложил ладони за спину, качнув головой, и сделал полшага назад. Тогда противница увлеченно принялась теснить его к проходной, выставив коробку перед собой, как оружие.

Увидев автомобиль, Марк просиял, но тут же снова был вынужден отступить к КПП.

– Свидетельница Иеговы? – произнес в тишине Ригальдо. – Или нет, погоди... Церковь Сайентологии? Я всегда знал, что твоя дружба с тем лысым священником не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Как думаешь, там брошюры или кровь девственниц?

Исли хмыкнул – Ригальдо не одобрял его дружбы с отцом Винсентом, милым старым мошенником, кочующим из одной секты Сиэтла в другую в поисках просветления. Прекрасно зная, что Исли не из тех, кому можно впарить мировоззрение, отец Винсент каждую осень приглашал его в домик в горах – порыбачить и приобрести несколько баночек ежевичного варенья. 

– Дорогой, надо быть немного внимательнее к людям, – сказал он, отстегивая ремень. Бекки и Сандра тоже проснулись и пытались освободиться. – Это Жаннет из нового коттеджа на той стороне озера, она переехала из Канады. Вряд ли ты помнишь, но они с мужем приходили знакомиться полгода назад. Вроде бы они оба работают в «Амазоне».  
– Не помню.  
– Само собой, ты же фыркнул и убежал. 

Ригальдо отмахнулся, удивленно всматриваясь в творящуюся вакханалию.  
– Может, она просто берет работу на дом? Агрессивно пиарит услуги, зарабатывает баллы?..  
Исли пихнул его под ребро – тише, нехорошо стебаться над соседями. Он вылез наружу и оперся на приоткрытую дверцу:  
– Я могу помочь? 

Жаннет обернулась, облизнула пересохшие губы, уперла руки в бока – и вдруг пронзительно завопила.

Кричала она почему-то по-французски, как будто от волнения забыла другой язык. 

Хлопнула дверь – Ригальдо выбрался из машины. Теперь Жаннет, крича, наступала уже на него. Исли выпустил девочек, которые уже давно скреблись изнутри салона, и неторопливо обошел капот. Ему было немного неловко и до смерти любопытно, что подвигло соседку так орать. 

Он повернулся к Ригальдо, собираясь просить о переводе – и обнаружил, что его строгий муж вдруг побагровел.

– Ты что? – только и успел спросить Исли, прежде чем Ригальдо сделал вдох – и заорал так, что с сосны сорвалась сорока и, возмущенно стрекоча, улетела в лес.

Конечно, он орал на французском, интеллектуал херов.

– О господи, – простонал Марк. – Босс, простите. Я не знал, как поступить. У меня фобия таких тварей.  
– Каких тварей?..

Жаннет наклонилась и, ловко раскрыв коробку, извлекла из нее... горгулью. Крупное, жилистое, необыкновенно уродливое существо с кожей цвета асфальта. Она держала его за лысый загривок, встряхивая, как тряпку, а тварь в ее руках мрачно сверкала огромными желтыми глазами, свесив тощий изогнутый хвост между сильных ног. 

За спиной Исли громко ахнула Сандра:  
– Мамочки, что это? Оно кусается? Оно злое?..  
– Да нет же, – утешительно протянула Бекки. – Это котик. Котики добрые. Только этот больной.   
– Да не больной! – рявкнул Ригальдо, слава яйцам, переходя на понятный язык. – Просто страшная лысая кошка!  
– Сам ты лысый! – Жаннет тоже переключилась на английский. – Тавифа идеальный сфинкс! С безупречной родословной! Ни разу не вязанная! Призер выставки! Вы вообще понимаете, что вы наделали! Куда я их таких дену?!

Она сорвала с себя пуховик, укутала в него тварь и прижала к груди.

Начиная догадываться, Исли ботинком откинул крышку коробки.

Внутри сидели шесть маленьких горгулий. Они одновременно вскинули морды и посмотрели на него желтыми, как топазы, глазами, а их огромные уши одинаково чутко задвигались.

Они были… странными. Асфальтовый цвет на их шкурах мешался с песочно-рыжим. Сама же шкура была... на язык просилось слово «полулысой». 

Потешнее существ он не видел никогда.

– Жуткие твари, – подал голос Марк.   
Одновременно с ним Бекки выдохнула:  
– Какие хорошенькие!  
– И что мне теперь с ними делать? – простонала Жаннет. – Ублюдки никому не нужны. Их даже в зоомагазин не возьмут! Даже на ферму!  
– А мы-то при чем? – рявкнул Ригальдо. – Смотреть надо было за своей суперкошкой! Мало ли, с кем она спарилась!  
– Смотреть? – визг Женнет перешел в ультразвук. – Я уже посмотрела! В домах вокруг озера кот есть только у вас! И он шляется по всему лесу, дорогие соседи! Да если я еще раз увижу этого желтого говнюка, я яйца ему отстрелю!   
– Только посмей. Я буду судиться с тобой до конца жизни, – набычившись, выдал Ригальдо. – Сперва докажи, что у них это было без согласия!  
– Не, ну а чего, – подал голос молчавший до того Марк. – Она все-таки не лисица, хоть и страшная. Должно быть, орала. А кот, он того, не откажет даме.

Все это, конечно, спровоцировало новый виток криков на двух языках. Из весьма бурной жестикуляции соседки Исли понял, что Тавифа сбежала в лес еще в сентябре, к огромному горю хозяев – ее искали вместе со службой спасения животных, писали объявления в соцсетях. Он вспомнил, что и в самом деле видел такие объявления, но сам в добрососедских поисках не участвовал – у них тогда появилась Бекки, они были в своих делах по уши. Жаннет оплакала сфинкса, решив, что ту сожрала лисица или сова. И вот теперь отощавшая и потрепанная Тавифа вернулась домой как ни в чем не бывало, приведя с собой выводок причудливых котят. 

– Хватит! – Ригальдо поморщился, повернулся к Жаннет спиной и рывком рванул водительскую дверь. – Устал я от этого бреда – подумаешь, кошка родила. В Эймсе у Симбы было много котят, и никто не орал на Маргарет. Исли, можешь вызвать полицию, если леди будет надоедать.

Он завел двигатель, и Марк поспешил открыть перед ним ворота. «Брабус» медленно въехал во двор и остановился. Ригальдо высунулся в окно:  
– Ну что, вы идете?..  
– Папа, – Бекки тихонько подергала Исли за полу пальто. – Мы вынули котят из коробки, им холодно на снегу. 

Куртки на них с Сандрой смешно топорщились и шевелились, будто живые.

Исли оглядел все это – распахнутые ворота, сугробы, оскорбленного Ригальдо, взъерошенную Жаннет, прижимающую к себе утепленного сфинкса, и две пары сияющих глаз. И сказал с истинно королевским величием:   
– Мадам, давайте решим это мирно. Я готов признать всех бастардов моего кота.

***

– Ты как всегда!  
– А ты что, хотел, чтобы она их выкинула?  
– Да не выкинула бы. Видел – когда ты их забрал, она даже скисла.

Они давно поели и лениво пили вино. Тарелка Бекки сиротливо остывала на столе. Выловить девочку для ужина не удалось – все ее внимание поглотили котята. «Страшилки криволапые», – припечатал Ригальдо, когда те только были выпущены на пол. Для них сделали загон с домиком, поставили блюдце с молоком, и Бекки каждую минуту бегала проверять, пытаются котята лакать или еще нет.

Насчет Жаннет Ригальдо попал в точку. Когда Исли сообщил, что купит котят, та сразу же замолчала и, дернув плечом, сказала: «За кого вы меня принимаете». И потом еще зашла в дом, с кошкой на руках обошла гостиную, прежде чем проворчать: «Ну, кажется, у вас есть условия». 

– И что теперь? Тут с одним котом трудно справится, а теперь их семь! Исли, вдумайся: семь.  
– Уже шесть. Сандра забрала одного с собой. Говорит, что папа-полицейский ей разрешил.  
– Папа-полицейский, наверное, сто раз пожалел, что отпустил дочку к пидорам.   
– Пидоры, они такие, – с удовольствием сказал Исли, массируя плечи Ригальдо, и тот расслабился и закрыл глаза. – Только зайди к ним, выйдешь уже с котятами… Интересно, как Симба воспримет потомство?   
– Да никак, – рассеянно ответил разомлевший Ригальдо. – Я читал, у котов нет отцовского инстинкта. Иногда самцы даже пожирают котят. 

Они переглянулись, и Ригальдо первым сорвался с места.

В гостиной они сразу увидели, что Симба проник в загон. Его рыжий хвост торчал из домика толстой колбасой. Писка котят не было слышно. 

Ничего не подозревающая Бекки спала на ковре, подложив под голову подушку с дивана. Возле ее руки стояла миска с молоком. 

Ригальдо рывком поднял крышку и шумно выдохнул.

Котята лежали единым конгломератом, пристроив ушастые головы на спины друг другу, а нависающий над ними Симба старательно вылизывал морщинистые загривки. 

Кот дернул шкурой на голос Ригальдо. Он осторожно вдвинулся глубже в домик, подтянул лапы и лег полубоком, размещаясь среди плешивых котят. Те завозились, подгребая к нему, и Симба самозабвенно продолжил вылизывать их макушки.

– Я, кажется, понимаю, что он нашел в той анорексичной кошке, – задумчиво сказал Исли, поднимая спящую Бекки на руки. – Он ее грел. Как джентльмен.

***

Наверное, весь этот ленивый и медленный уикенд, припорошенный снегопадом, что-то сделал с ними, думал Исли. Бекки спала у себя, и ее невозможно было разбудить, она только мычала и дрыгала ногой. Ригальдо почему-то даже не возмущался насчет пропущенного ужина. Исли как раз гуглил с планшета, какой бы треш-хоррор им посмотреть, когда Ригальдо вдруг возник в дверях и, опершись на косяк, объявил:  
– Я собираюсь надолго залечь в ванну, – а потом, потоптавшись немного, вдруг добавил: – Хочешь со мной?..

Исли отложил планшет. Он хотел. 

Ванных комнат у них было четыре, по одной на каждую спальню, но эта, «хозяйская», была самой большой. Исли считал гениальным решение разделить ее на несколько блоков, чтобы не мешать друг другу – две раковины, два унитаза, отделенный стеклянной перегородкой душ и лежачая ванна таких размеров, чтобы в ней поместились сразу два мужика. Когда они уточняли планировку комнат, Ригальдо пытался что-то нести про «зачем такой крокодил, можно было бы и скромнее», но Исли, глядя ему в глаза, сказал: «Нельзя. Ванна – вещь многофункциональная. Мало ли, придется кого-то в ней расчленять». 

Сейчас они вдвоем лежали в многофункциональной ванне, утопая в пару и пене, и Исли думал – черт, тесно, надо было брать еще больше, а через полминуты, когда вольно раскинувшийся на нем Ригальдо двигался, проезжаясь под водой ягодицами по стратегически важным местам, уже передумывал – а, нет, в самый раз. 

Мокрые волосы липли к шее, спину немного холодило. Под ложечкой иногда так томительно тянуло, и сердце время от времени принималось частить – то ли от влажного воздуха, то ли от того, что Ригальдо трудолюбиво тер его мочалкой, и иногда от этого трения кровь приливала к щекам.

Было тесно, тяжело и приятно. 

– Пидорская романтика, – признал Ригальдо, вытягивая намыленные руки перед собой. – Не хватает только резиновой уточки. Зачем ты херачишь столько пены?  
– Затем, что мне нравится, – хмыкнул Исли. Ему было слегка неудобно – Ригальдо два раза чуть не задел ему башкой по носу, и ноги было нормально не разместить. Хотя...  
– Это еще что такое?  
– Рациональное использование ванны, – он легко перекинул мыльную правую ногу через борт. На пол потекла пена.

Ригальдо шлепнул его по голени:  
– Отрастил тут, понимаешь. У тебя слишком длинные ноги, ты в курсе?  
– В курсе, – Исли плеснул на ладонь шампунь. – Мне говорили, что у меня самые красивые ноги экономического факультета. Белые, как веймутова горная сосна.   
– Ах ты самовлюбленный засранец. Наверное, весь факультет перетрахал?  
– Не то чтобы прямо весь, – он поерзал. – Но это в прошлом. Я уже и забыл, когда мои ноги лежали на чьих-то плечах, кроме твоих.

Мокрые черные волосы маячили у него перед глазами, и он зарылся в них руками, принялся массировать кожу. Ригальдо замер, фыркнул и сжал пальцы на его колене:  
– Сильнее.

Он послушно усилил нажим. Ригальдо замычал, откинул голову ему на плечо, растекся и обмяк. Мылить стало неудобно, но Исли старался. Закончив втирать шампунь, он толкнул Ригальдо вперед:   
– Ну-ка, сядь.

Тот поменял положение, сел на пятки. Исли окинул взглядом красную спину, широкие плечи и узкую талию, руки, спокойно лежащие на бортах ванны, и сказал:   
– Закрой глаза.

Ригальдо склонил голову. Исли поливал его теплой водой, прочесывал пальцами волосы, смывая пену. Его муж сидел неподвижно и терпеливо жмурился, и, конечно, Исли не удержался – смахнув воду, текущую по шее, он прижался к коже губами. 

Когда Ригальдо снова улегся спиной ему на грудь, интерес Исли уже весьма недвусмысленно упирался ему в задницу. 

– Черт, так и знал! – тот попытался рвануться, но Исли как спрут обхватил его поперек груди. – Исли, я немного устал. Давай потом, а? Пусти, упырь. 

Вместо того чтобы повиноваться, Исли подключил к обниманию ноги. Те самые, лучшие на экономическом факультете. Он скрестил их у Ригальдо на животе, лишая всякой возможности выбраться, и прижал его к себе еще сильнее. 

– Детка, ты вроде бы взрослый мальчик уже, – задушевно сказал он, обводя подушечками пальцев напряженные соски. – А до сих пор такой беспечный. Но даже ты не можешь быть настолько наивен, чтобы лечь в одну ванну с голым мужиком и надеяться на одну только светскую беседу.

Он скользнул пальцами вдоль живота – и широко улыбнулся. У Ригальдо стоял. Исли нащупал под водой торчащий член, упругий и очень горячий, и сжал с намеком: попался, теперь не отвертишься. 

Пойманный в ловушку Ригальдо внезапно начал краснеть. Исли с замиранием сердца смотрел, как яркий румянец заливает его шею и плечи, а мочка уха становится рубиновой. При этом он беспомощно и как-то даже сердито молчал. Это так остро напомнило Исли начало их отношений, того Ригальдо, который ничего не умел, всего боялся и постоянно упрямился, что в груди предательски защемило – от первобытной, неистовой, жадной любви. 

– Чего ты? – с подозрением спросил Ригальдо и попытался вывернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Чего ты так дышишь?..  
– Чего-чего, – пробормотал Исли и поцеловал его в мокрое плечо. – Съесть тебя хочу.

Ригальдо вздохнул, завозился в его руках, и как-то так ловко сел, что возбужденный член Исли вклинился точно между его ягодиц. Исли прикрыл глаза и принялся тихими движениями поглаживать Ригальдо в паху, одновременно медленно двигая бедрами. Член терся о задний проход, скользкий от мыльной воды, и Исли чувствовал, как низ живота каменеет, а мысли становятся спутанными и вязкими.

– Ну съешь, что ли, – в тишине, наполненной плеском воды и сорванным дыханием, голос Ригальдо прозвучал особенно громко. Он завел мокрую руку за голову и кое-как обнял Исли за шею. – Я тебя тоже люблю. 

От этого ворчливого признания, неловкой близости, Исли вдруг захотелось сделать с ним что-то невероятное. Догадывался Ригальдо или нет, но для Исли он всегда был немножко «деткой». Едким, хмурым и, безусловно, очень самостоятельным взрослым мальчиком, которым он восхищался и которого обожал. Как бы они ни вели себя друг с другом обычно, Исли знал: Ригальдо останется для него тем же мальчиком и в сорок, и в пятьдесят лет. 

От этой мысли стало необыкновенно легко, а потом в лицо ему попала вода, и он зажмурился.

– Эй!  
Он распахнул глаза. Ригальдо выворачивался из его рук, как угорь, чуть не задел Исли локтем по зубам и тут же цепко ухватился за шею. В ванне взметнулась и плюхнула на пол волна. 

Грудь Исли подпирали мокрые колени. Ригальдо как-то исхитрился сесть ему на живот, лицом к лицу. Его взгляд был затуманен, но голос звучал настороженно:   
– С тобой точно все хорошо?   
– Все отлично, – уверил Исли, поглаживая его по волосам, прежде чем начать целовать. Ригальдо подался к нему всем телом. Им было неудобно, на пол снова плеснула вода. Исли чувствовал, как Ригальдо ерзает по его животу, по прижатому пульсирующему члену, и выносить это было выше человеческих сил. Не прекращая целоваться, Исли поднялся из пены, увлекая Ригальдо за собой. Вцепившись друг в друга, как две амфибии, они кое-как перевалились через борт. 

Внизу лежал широкий прорезиненный коврик – привет «Пункту назначения». Они упали на него, чудом ничего себе не сломав – мокрые и горячие, сплетенные в живой шевелящийся клубок. Исли едва успел сорвать с крючка махровое полотенце, бросить на коврик и уложить на него возбужденного и тяжело дышащего Ригальдо. Голый, распаренный и скользкий от пены, тот ослеплял своей наготой. Исли окинул его взглядом от волос на груди до широко разведенных ног, задержавшись на ярко-розовом члене, и несколько раз двинул по нему рукой, а потом сгреб с подзеркальника купленную специально для таких заходов смазку и щедро выдавил на ладонь.  
В лице Ригальдо что-то изменилось, рот приоткрылся в беззвучном оскале; он раскинулся, как морская звезда, запрокинул голову и поерзал на полотенце, упираясь пятками в пол. Исли смотрел в его искаженное лицо, не прекращая своего занятия: он трахал Ригальдо пальцами в зад, сперва медленнее, а потом все быстрее, и тот метался, мотал головой, пытался насаживаться глубже. В ванну бежала вода, комнату затянуло паром. Исли тяжело дышал, опираясь другой рукой об пол. Ригальдо пошевелился, просунул ногу между бедер Исли, потер затвердевшие яйца:   
– Я сейчас сдохну. Иди сюда, а?

Исли обрушился на него. Завесил весь обзор волосами, навалился, зацеловал. Он просунул руки под липкую, в испарине, спину, прижал Ригальдо к себе, уместил ладони на ягодицах. Вклинился между ног и вошел до основания, принялся трахать, быстро, размашисто и жестко. Ригальдо, прижатый им к полу, коротко и негромко стонал. Исли видел его глаза, полуприкрытые и мутные от удовольствия. Ноги, раскинутые в стороны, спазматически подрагивали при каждом толчке. Ригальдо держался за спину Исли, и его руки скользили от пота. Полотенце сбилось, но им обоим было наплевать. Исли еще несколько раз содрогнулся, вколачиваясь в Ригальдо, и кончил, не вынимая, по ощущению – целым каскадом. Прямо в дочиста вымытую, сверкающую задницу.

– Скотина, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо, закатывая глаза. Он обхватил Исли за голову и со вздохом прижал к груди. Не давая себе и ему передышки, Исли осторожно развел его руки, сполз ниже, к покачивающемуся, скользкому от возбуждения члену – и отсосал так, что Ригальдо выгнуло над полом. 

Потом они лениво и бестолково возились на полу, пытаясь бороться с накатившей истомой, и Исли, вспомнив все свои мысли в ванне, первым поднялся и потянул Ригальдо в душ. Тот вяло отталкивал его: «Что ты со мной, как с сахарной принцессой», но Исли, не слушая возражений, сам намылил его и домыл. Ригальдо послушно поворачивался под струями, осоловевший, отъебанный и томный, зевал, упираясь руками в кафель, и Исли боролся с желанием сказать ему что-то бессмысленно-нежное.

– Да хватит уже, – не открывая глаз, буркнул Ригальдо, когда Исли вытирал его махровым полотенцем. – Надо бы здесь прибраться и собрать воду...  
– Иди в постель, – серьезно и ласково сказал Исли. – Я все сделаю и приду. 

Он постоял еще немного под душем, довольно и сыто вертясь под водой, чувствуя себя так, как и должен был чувствовать не очень молодой и хорошо натрахавшийся человек, то есть счастливым и спокойным. Потом честно вытер потоп, который они устроили, расчесал и уложил волосы и вышел в спальню в слегка отсыревшем халате. 

Ригальдо спал в пижаме, вытянувшись наискось через кровать. Исли постоял над ним, разглядывая в свете ночника темные ресницы, приоткрытый рот и руки, сжимающие углы подушки, а потом погасил лампу и попытался как-то разместиться на том свободном месте, которое Ригальдо ему оставил. 

Не просыпаясь, тот тут же перекатился ему под бок. 

Они лежали в темноте. Во дворе дул декабрьский ветер, деревья скрипели и сталкивались ветками, сыпал и сыпал густой снег. Исли поглаживал Ригальдо по голове и думал – надо же, как хорошо: и этот спит, и ребенок спит, и коты спят, целый выводок, и у них даже есть семейное древо. Не дом – ковчег да и только. Исли хмыкнул и невесомо поцеловал Ригальдо в пахнущие шампунем влажные волосы надо лбом. 

У него иногда было чувство, что с весны они участвовали в гонке, в бесконечном марафоне достижений, и только сейчас, в эти ленивые дни снегопада, вроде бы попустило. Исли почти физически чувствовал, как Ригальдо расслабился, будто внутри него разжалась пружина. Поверил, что они все наконец сделали правильно.

Теперь можно было позволить себе просто быть счастливыми.

***

– Снегопокалипсис закончился, а никого так и не съели! – разочарованно объявила Люсиэла. – Все уже тает. Стоило панику поднимать. 

Она меланхолично поливала бонсай – так обильно, как будто решила сама устроить бедному дереву климатическую катастрофу. 

Бонсай был старый, выносливый и терпел. 

В приемной зазвонил телефон, и Люсиэла переместилась туда. Исли попытался вчитаться в отчет о ребрендировании целлюлозы, но ему снова помешали. В кабинет ворвался Ригальдо. 

– Фу ты, черт, это чудовище пищит так, что у меня звон в ушах, – он плюхнул Исли на стол контейнер для переноски животных, обошел президентское кресло и бесцеремонно вытянул из рук Исли отчет. – А вот это я не читал.   
– Ну так прочти, – Исли поскреб пальцами решетку контейнера. Изнутри тут же раздался жалобный писк. – Слушай, по-моему, его укачало. Ты так им размахивал на ходу, что у бедняги, наверное, мозги ссыпались в лоток…  
– Вот я на тебя посмотрю, как ты будешь устраивать остальных четверых, – Ригальдо, не глядя на Исли, плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей. Его глаза быстро скользили по строкам. – Как будешь стыдливо умолять знакомых, чтобы они тебя выручили.

Исли вздохнул – и открыл дверцу:   
– Милый, иди ко мне. Я животным не враг.  
– Если он обоссыт тебе стол, будешь сам виноват.   
– Я в состоянии менять столы хоть каждый месяц. А Фортисью точно сегодня его заберет?.. – Исли пошуршал рядом с контейнером бумажной закладкой. 

Ригальдо вздохнул и перестал делать вид, что его интересует отчет.

– Конечно! Куда она денется, – самодовольно сказал он. – Еще когда ты брякнул, что усыновляешь весь зоопарк, я сразу подумал о Фортисью. Она любит кошек, у нее их целых три. Я ей позвонил, и она согласилась!  
– Ах ты абьюзер, – вздохнул Исли. – Кларисса несчастная девочка. Ты пользуешься тем, что у бедняжки непреодолимый стокгольмский синдром. Она не может отказать шефу, несмотря даже на то, что больше у тебя не работает!   
– Кларисса теперь богатая женщина, – отрезал Ригальдо. – И все решает сама. Сказала, что в состоянии прокормить четырех котов, значит, в состоянии!  
– А ты и поверил, как молодой.  
– Да, черт возьми! Я жду не дождусь услышать через день-два, что Симбин приплод нассал О'Гвардиену в ботинки!  
– Мистер Фёрст, – Люсиэла распахнула к ним дверь. – Вас ждут в переговорной, все уже собрались... 

Она осеклась и выставила перед собой палец:  
– А это еще что такое?  
– Что именно? – вежливо спросил Исли, а Ригальдо коротко хмыкнул.  
– Вон то.

Исли скосил глаза.

Пятнистый серо-рыжий котенок с огромными ушами, морщинистой шкурой и длинным тонким хвостом, который он держал идеально прямо, как шпагу, возился у него на бумагах, хлопая лапой по загнувшемуся уголку протокола заседания промышленного конгресса. Сквозь панорамные окна на стол падал свет – случайный луч, пробившийся через слоистые декабрьские тучи, и в этом свете уши кота казались розовыми и прозрачными, а длинные усы на узкой треугольной морде шевелились словно сами по себе.

– Это животное, – подал голос Ригальдо. – Теплокровное. Млекопитающее. Детеныш кота. Мисс Сауз, вы, наверное, слышали о таких?..   
– Ну что вы, мистер Сегундо. Я в детстве дальше террариума в зоопарке не заходила, – Люсиэла уперла руки в бока и, покачивая бедрами, продефилировала внутрь кабинета. Она рассматривала котенка со странной гримасой на лице. – Я только не поняла, что оно делает здесь?..

Исли открыл рот – и, подумав, закрыл. Внимательно посмотрел на секретаршу и сказал:   
– Это вам, Люсиэла.

Ригальдо, лениво листавший отчет, выронил папку из рук. Его глаза округлились.

– Мне?.. – секретарша нахмурилась. – Шутите?   
– Нет, – Исли серьезно помотал головой. – Считайте это жестом признательности. Как дорогому, вернее, бесценному работнику. 

И тогда Люсиэла быстрым шагом пересекла его кабинет, схватила котенка, повертела в цепких лапах.

– Это самец или самка?..

Исли не знал. Ригальдо издал странный звук, как будто поперхнулся.  
Люсиэла сноровисто оттянула заднюю лапу, заглянула под хвост и с удовлетворением протянула:   
– Значит, самец. А что это за порода?

Ригальдо собрался было ответить, но Исли решительно его перебил:  
– Эймский полулысый.  
– Ага, – Люсиэла сосредоточенно сдвинула брови. Котенка она держала на вытянутой руке; он извивался, но Люсиэла сжимала крепко. – Хорошо. Сколько я вам должна? 

Вот тут Ригальдо уже не выдержал и прыснул. В отличие от него Исли мужественно держал лицо. Когда он заговорил, то постарался, чтобы его голос звучал невинно:   
– Я думаю, это лишнее.  
– Нет уж, – не выпуская котенка, Люсиэла воинственно извлекла телефон. – Я в состоянии купить кота. Или он стоит столько, что в банк надо ехать?..  
– Да господи, – подал голос Ригальдо. – Вам же сказали, что это бесценный кот! Их всего таких в мире шесть штук! 

Люсиэла дернула плечом, но телефон убрала.

– Значит, я могу забирать его? – спросила она, помолчав. – Прямо сейчас? 

Они с котенком внимательно смотрели друг на друга яркими хищными глазами.

– Идите, – кивнул Исли. – Во сколько переговоры?   
– Через четыре минуты. Я уже все подготовила. 

Когда она царственно вышла, прижимая к себе кота, Ригальдо прикрыл лицо ладонью:  
– С ума сойти! Я одного не понимаю, что же я теперь скажу Фортисью?

Исли закинул руки за голову:   
– Ничего. Просто отдай ей другого кота.

***

Вечером Исли получил кото-пик с сообщением: «Полулысый нассал в туфли бывшему, ест то, что дают, и не вылезает из постели. Я наконец нашла идеального спутника жизни». 


	9. Chapter 9

– Я против, – твердо сказал Ригальдо. – Нет и еще раз нет. 

Исли взглянул на него, как хотелось надеяться, кротко. И не стал протестовать.

Ригальдо набрал полную грудь воздуха и спросил обреченно:  
– Но ты ведь уже все решил, да?..

Исли потупился:  
– Это пока только общие планы, без конкретики...  
– Исли, это по-ли-ти-ка, – ласково, как в разговоре с душевнобольным, процедил Ригальдо. – Там ничего не бывает «без конкретики». Не пизди мне.   
– Выборы в совет штата.  
– Когда?  
– Осенью. Пока только подготовительный этап...

Ригальдо оперся ладонями о металлический поручень, покрытый тяжелыми каплями, и застонал. Исли коснулся его локтя, но Ригальдо отдернул руку.

Они кормили чаек на набережной, отламывая куски булки от длинного бургера, который оказался так себе. Справа обзор загораживал кирпично-красный ресторан «Майнерс лэндинг», над которым вращалось колесо обозрения, а слева тянулся пирс с лодками. Внизу плескалась свинцовая вода. Небо было низким и серо-желтым. С зонта, который Исли держал левой рукой, капало, но дождь не пугал чаек, в изобилии носившихся над волнами. 

– Полная беспросветность, – сказал Ригальдо, рассеянно глядя на воду. У Исли не было никаких сомнений, что это не о погоде. – Что на тебя нашло?   
– Да вот, стал задумываться о жизни.   
– Тебе чего-то не хватает? Стало скучно? – прямо спросил Ригальдо. 

Исли промолчал, криво улыбнулся.

Февраль начался и продолжился затяжным дождем, серым и тоскливым, как заполнение налоговой декларации. В штате выходили из берегов горные реки, затапливая дома, сходили сели и размывало дороги. Температура уверенно держалась на плюс пяти, зато влажность зашкаливала. Город разбух от воды. Синоптики вторую неделю обещали «облачно с прояснениями», но прояснений не было. 

В этом унылом феврале с Исли случилось то, чего он не мог представить. Его потянуло на сторону, причем на ту, о которой он никогда всерьез не задумывался раньше, но которая вдруг стала представляться ему магнетически притягательной. 

Как оказалось, власть и политика обладают просто волшебным действием на мужчин старше сорока. 

– Лучше бы ты, как Даэ, в Непал переехал, – Ригальдо взвесил в руке остаток булки. На миг у Исли мелькнула мысль, что горчица и кетчуп сейчас окажутся у него на лице, но его муж прищурился, размахнулся и метко запустил бургер в чайку. Она взлетела с протестующим воплем, а булку тут же принялись терзать три другие. – Может, это возрастное у тебя?..

Исли вздохнул. Ригальдо не стеснялся бить ниже пояса.

– Может и так. Я и не рассчитывал, что ты воспримешь это легко. Не было ни одного моего предложения, которое ты бы сразу одобрил. Ни встречаться, ни отдыхать на островах, ни завести ребенка... 

Он привел эти примеры нарочно – хотел, чтобы Ригальдо оценил ситуацию и с этой стороны. Но тот только посмотрел на него как на идиота:  
– Ну ты сравнил. Ебаться в жопу с боссом – или торговать собой на всю страну!

Снова начался дождь. Мимо пробегали торопливые пешеходы, натянув капюшоны на головы – сиэтлиты не особенно любят носить зонты. Исли тоже не любил, но Ригальдо следил за ним, как мегера, чтобы не портил плащи. В результате Исли держал зонт над ними обоими. 

– Мне кажется, ты напрасно расстроился.  
– Напрасно? Политика – это грязь. Как только ты официально баллотируешься, нас всех смешают с дерьмом, каждый шаг под лупой будут разглядывать. Все переменится, ты домой приезжать перестанешь, у нас опять будут дневать и ночевать журналисты... А Бекки как же?  
– Это ее не затронет. Я обещаю.   
– Твоя команда по продвижению может быть другого мнения. Кстати, у тебя уже есть команда?   
– Ты забегаешь вперед.   
– Да нет, – Ригальдо обернулся к нему, встал близко-близко, и Исли разглядел у него морщины – неглубокую хмурую складку на лбу, более резкие – у губ и мелкую сетку под глазами. – Это первый и последний раз, когда я об этом спрашиваю. Мне не нравится эта игра, играй в нее сам. Я не буду истерить, но и поддержки ты от меня не дождешься.

Это было неприятно, но честно. Исли оценил. По правде сказать, он боялся, что Ригальдо станет орать и бросаться тем, что под руку попадется. Фаталистическое спокойствие, с которым тот пережил этот разговор, почти пугало.

– Это не блажь, – в последний раз попытался он достучаться до Ригальдо. – Может быть, как раз я смогу реально помочь городу. Разве не на это намекал твой полицейский приятель, отец Сандры? Помнишь, когда он говорил, что город тонет в бездомных, богатые молчат, а власти бездействуют?  
– Ой, ладно, – Ригальдо сморщился. – Что я, не знаю, в чем дело? Ты так сияешь, как когда мы уделывали Римуто Блэкмэна. Тебе просто нравится борьба. 

Все было так. Исли опустил ресницы. Бизнес уже не мог дать ему этого ощущения. 

– Мне это нужно, – признался он.

На его локоть легла рука, но Ригальдо так же быстро отодвинулся.

– Знал бы, кто тебя надоумил, прострелил бы ему колено, – буркнул он и пошел на парковку, где среди серых машин, серого неба и серого асфальта ярким пятном выделялся красный «Мустанг».

В кармане заиграл телефон. Исли взглянул на номер: звонил малыш Джерри. 

«Ты уже мог бы быть без колена, детка, – мысленно сообщил ему Исли. – Но Ригальдо сегодня не любопытный. Для тебя это большая удача».

***

С малыша Джерри все и началось. Они тогда только вернулись с лыжного курорта, где были все – и Клэр, и Лаки, и Бекки, и Закари, отметивший первую годовщину. Рождественские каникулы в канадском отеле слились в воспоминаниях Исли в сплошной карнавал из лыж и слалома, танцев в баре, подъемов по канатной дороге и – главное личное впечатление – джакузи среди снегов, куда они с Ригальдо повадились ходить каждый день. Как утверждал рекламный буклет, из нее открывался прекрасный вид на Скалистые горы – которым Исли почти не насладился, потому что в джакузи Ригальдо неутомимо запрыгивал на него и загораживал обзор. 

Исли возвратился в Сиэтл с легкой простудой и стертым членом, но все равно довольный жизнью, как сытый клещ, и оттого снисходительный к чужим выходкам. В офисе он безмятежно здоровался со всеми подряд, поэтому не удивился, когда из-за информационного стенда на него выскочил молодой человек. 

– Это вы! Мне как раз надо к вам!  
– Запишитесь у моего секретаря, – благожелательно сказал Исли. Ему надо было подготовиться к январскому совету акционеров, что, в общем-то, предполагало долгий кофеиновый вечер, и молодой человек, даже в очень хорошем костюме – Исли отметил, что галстук стоило бы завязать по-другому – в его планы никак не вписывался.  
– Меня зовут Джерри Стюарт, я…   
– Мистер Стюарт, это опять вы, – Люсиэла, неслышно подкравшись, решительно оттеснила его пластиковой папкой, как щитом. – Я же вам все сказала. Приходите через два дня.  
– Мисс… Сауз, – юноша ярко сверкнул зубами и склонил голову, как будто принимая вызов, и посмотрел на бейджик Люсиэлы. – У вас юбка лопнула. И я думаю, мистер Фёрст в состоянии решать за себя. 

Люсиэла, не ожидавшая нападения, захлопала ресницами, но тут же переложила папку из одной руки в другую и ринулась в бой. 

«Бедненький, – подумал Исли, поворачиваясь спиной к избиению младенцев. – Сейчас его съедят». 

Сзади доносились страшные звуки, которые мог бы издавать клубок потревоженных змей.

У самого лифта его все-таки догнали. Молодой человек, ставший слегка пожеванным и лохматым, задыхаясь, сказал:  
– Пожалуйста, дайте мне три минуты. Я знаю, что вы плюете на правила… Я давно за вами слежу, вы очень крутой…

Со спины на него наседала Люсиэла, жаждущая мщения. 

– Всего три минуты – и вы не узна́ете себя…  
– Ужасная перспектива, – задумчиво сказал Исли, разглядывая свое отражение. Боковым зрением он отметил, что мальчик весьма симпатичный. И выглядит даже моложе, чем Лаки сейчас. И, кажется, просунул в лифт ботинок, не давая дверцам закрыться. 

– Я сейчас позову охрану!.. – прошипела Люсиэла и точным ударом каблука заставила противника убрать ногу.

Перед тем как створки сомкнулись, мальчик все-таки ухитрился сунуть Исли визитку. 

«Джерри Стюарт. Специалист по связям с общественностью».

Исли выкинул ее в урну на своем этаже.

***

Он благополучно забыл этот инцидент, но уже на следующий день мальчик снова попался ему на глаза. Тот наблюдал за ним издалека, но не решился подойти – Исли как раз выгуливал своих партнеров в оранжерее. После строительства «биосферы Амазон», трех куполов с растениями в самом центре Сиэтла, Даэ пришел в такой бурный восторг, что одновременно проспонсировал «Нордвуд» на создание собственной оранжереи. Теперь под нее отвели весь верхний этаж небоскреба, превратившийся в ярко-зеленую галерею с тропическими растениями. Внезапно она стала пользоваться популярностью как среди простых сотрудников, так и членов совета акционеров. Исли пытался себе доказать, что это не потому, что среди пальм и лиан Даэ любовно натыкал мескалиновые кактусы.

Вот между араукарией, томатным деревом и теми самыми кактусами Исли и разглядел знакомый костюм и покачал головой. Закончив экскурсию подписанием проверенных юристами бумаг, он спустился на лифте к себе в кабинет – и там снова был атакован. 

– Мистер Фёрст, – молодой человек, материализовавшийся у него за спиной, деликатно потупился, когда Исли удивленно обернулся. – Я все-таки не отстану, пока вы не дадите мне шанс. 

Исли, собиравшийся на ланч, вскинул брови.

– О, мистер Как-вас-там. Вы преследуете меня? Можно узнать, ради чего?  
– Только и исключительно из желания сделать хорошее еще лучше, – четко отрапортовал мальчик. – Ну, и еще немного из желания заработать. 

Он махнул в сторону двери.

– Э-э-э... Вы позволите мне еще одну вольность?..

Исли понял, о чем он: в приемной как раз появилась Люсиэла. Она вплыла походкой королевы, осмотрелась по сторонам и, когда ее взгляд зацепился за кабинет шефа, моментально приняла стойку боевого крокодила. Ноздри раздулись, и Люсиэла поперла к дверям.

На глазах у Исли юноша Как-его-там опередил ее, ловко заблокировав дверь в кабинет главы «Нордвуда» спинкой от гостевого кресла.

Люсиэла дернула за ручку и сердито постучала по стеклу, а потом, возмущенно глядя на захватчика, сделала знак «Я вызываю охрану!»

Исли успокаивающе махнул ей: не надо, я справлюсь с одним наглым щенком.

На самом деле он даже не рассердился – ему было дико смешно.

С такими оригинальными методами вести диалог он прежде сталкивался только в лице Ригальдо. 

Мальчик, немного запыхавшись, обернулся к нему.

– Не знаю, помните ли вы меня, – он протянул руку. – Меня зовут Джерри, Джерри Стюарт.  
– Не помню, – с наслаждением сказал Исли, из любопытства пожимая его ладонь.

Она была сухой – этот наглый кот даже не вспотел.

– Я специалист по пиару, – гордо объявил тот. – И я могу вам помочь. Я – это именно то, чего вам не хватало!

– Но у меня уже есть огромный пиар-отдел, – с жалостью сообщил Исли. – И если вы хотите в штат, вам нужен эйчар. Можете указать в резюме среди своих плюсов «настойчивый, как кусающий шины бульдог». Но должен сказать, что минусов я пока вижу больше.

Он обошел стол и опустился в свое кресло. Ему было интересно, как будет мяться мальчишка, лишивший себя возможности сесть, но Стюарт быстренько сориентировался и просто выпрямился, заложив руки за спину. 

– Я знаю про тот отдел, – мальчик сдул челку со щеки. – Но ваши люди в основном занимаются холдингом и торговыми брендами. Я же могу продвигать лично вас. В качестве консультанта.

Где-то на этом месте пришла пора его выставить.

Ничуть не скрываясь, Исли посмотрел на часы. 

Тратить на мистера Стюарта время ланча он не собирался. 

Мальчик все правильно понял. Он перестал принимать красивые позы, полез в сумку и плюхнул перед Исли стопку листов.

– Что это?   
– Ваше пресс-досье. Точнее, его часть. То, как оно выглядит сейчас. Как вам сказать, пресс-досье это...  
– Я знаю, что такое пресс-досье, – прервал его Исли. Вот теперь он был изрядно удивлен. – Вы прошерстили, что обо мне пишут СМИ и соцсети. И что, просто так, на голом энтузиазме?

Он двумя пальцами листал страницы. Ну да, пресс-клиппинг как он есть – скриншоты веб-страниц, какие-то вырезки, заголовки... 

– А что так кисло? – спросил он. – Где аналитическая справка?  
– Она есть, – спокойно сказал Стюарт. – Это же просто пример. Чтобы вы посмотрели, что о вас пишут СМИ... – он вздохнул. И сокрушенно пробормотал: – Отстой всякий пишут. Но это можно исправить, если хорошо поработать. 

Вот тут Исли в первый раз за весь разговор присмотрелся к нему. А мистер Джерри Стюарт, почувствовав, что им заинтересовались, наконец-то занервничал, смутился и вдруг очаровательно покраснел под взглядом Исли.

Он правда был совсем молодой, и у него была очень тонкая, в светлых веснушках, кожа, пухлые губы и влажные телячьи глаза с длинными загнутыми ресницами. Парикмахер безжалостно выстриг ему затылок и виски, но оставил длинную золотистую челку с одного бока, и она совершенно неприлично завивалась. Исли почему-то был уверен, что мистер Стюарт такой кудрявый от природы. 

Какой-то порнографический херувим от пиара. И этот херувим пытался донести до Исли очень простую мысль: его собирательный медийный образ в последние годы был... ну, не очень. Традиционно самые пики новостей случались после какой-то херни: мелких и крупных скандалов, Римуто, Присциллы, взрыва в торговом центре... Загладить их ежегодной благотворительностью не всегда получалось, и в какой-то момент Исли просто забил. Ну или СМИ о нем забыли. Живет с одним и тем же мужиком в своем лесном эскапизме, практически в бункере, светских новостей никаких... Вот разве что дочка появилась. 

Подперев щеку, Исли, уже не кривляясь, сказал:   
– Ладно, я все понял. Не то чтобы это было остроактуально сейчас, но, я считаю, всякий труд должен быть вознагражден. Сколько вы хотите за аналитику?

Мальчик занервничал еще больше, по-видимому, уловив посыл: гони отчет и будь свободен, а дальше этим уже займутся взрослые люди. 

В стекло снова постучали: в приемной толпился какой-то народ. Люсиэла показала Исли на часы, потом потыкала пальцем в спину мистера Стюарта. Тот обернулся через плечо, посмотрел на нее и заторопился, зачастил:  
– Знаете, мистер Фёрст, это же безобразие, что у такого человека, как вы, «северного лесного короля», до сих пор нет нормального пресс-досье... Вы можете выставить меня и позвать ваш прекрасный отдел, я не сомневаюсь, что они большие спецы... По продвижению высокоэкологичного шпона и лиоцела... Я думаю, они неплохо продвинули бы и вас, если бы вы были бревном...

Тут Исли совершенно неприлично заржал. 

Нет уж, спасибо, дома и так древесины хватает.

– И что же вы хотите слепить из меня, Джерри? – спросил он, пристроив подбородок на пальцы. – И почему считаете, что меня это может заинтересовать? 

Мальчишка, когда он назвал его по имени, просветлел лицом. Почуял, стервец, что направление беседы сменилось. И тут же сузил глаза, разом став выглядеть старше:  
– Ну как же, – сказал он совершенно серьезно. – Любого нормального человека должен волновать его медиаобраз. Вдруг вы однажды, не знаю, рванете в политику? Столп экономики в своей области, опинион лидер, бизнесмен, не связанный с криминалом, демократ, законно женатый гей...

Исли снова расхохотался.

Нет, этот пиздюк начинал ему нравиться. 

– Да господи, принесите вы себе кресло, я не дам мисс Сауз вас съесть, – сжалился он, и мальчик рванул отпирать дверь. Исли указал ему, с какой стороны лучше сесть, а сам принялся листать досье, гоня от себя мысль, что слова сопляка с длинной челкой насчет политической карьеры ему польстили.

***

– Что это завелось у тебя в кабинете? – спросил Ригальдо на выходных. – Люсиэла который день ходит и зло пыхтит. 

– Ей просто не нравится мое новое приобретение. 

Они сидели на диване, лениво щелкая фисташки. Ригальдо не отрывался от ноутбука, Исли рассеянно переключал каналы. На втором этаже грохотало, как будто там от стены до стены каталась живая топочущая волна, сметающая все на своем пути. Там резвились Бекки и двое детей из класса, которые пришли вроде как выбрать котенка из «полулысого» помета. В итоге котята разбежались, а дети громили дом. Исли уже несколько раз ожидающе посматривал на Ригальдо, но тот и бровью не вел, а вот теперь спросил про офис. 

– Это что, какой-то новый курьер? Или подставка под кофе?  
– Нет, дорогой, это личный консультант. Специалист по пиару.   
– О, – по лицу Ригальдо трудно было понять, что он подразумевает под этим «О». – А зачем он тебе?  
– Да так, – Исли поднял руки, затянул волосы узлом. – Оказывается, поизносился я с точки зрения общественности. Подрастерял харизму и привлекательность лидера.  
– Херня какая-то, – убежденно сказал Ригальдо. – Все знают, что ты лучший.  
– В чем, прости, лучший? И кто это знает?  
– Да все. От уборщицы до нашего мэра. По словам Клэр, даже Хелен считает, что ты огонь.   
– Хелен – это, конечно, аргумент. Но я вообще говорил об общественности в целом. Вот ты, например, знаешь, что пишут о тебе в соцсетях?  
– Я знаю, что пишут о тебе. Я когда-то погуглил. На меня высыпались «Форбс», всевозможные промышленные премии, модельки, выпрыгивающие из кожаных ремешков, и ты на красной ковровой дорожке.  
– Это когда было?!  
– Один раз. Еще до того, как мы стали жить вместе.  
– То есть, лет восемь назад, – заключил Исли. – Или больше?.. Ты в курсе, что жизнь не стоит на месте?  
– Не суть, – Ригальдо опустил крышку ноутбука, откинулся на спинку дивана. – Я знаю, что с тех пор ты только заматерел. Но если тебе хочется посветить где-то рожей, кто может тебе запретить. 

Он прикрыл глаза. Исли отложил пакет с фисташками и пододвинулся ближе, задумчиво разглядывая знакомый профиль. Крепко сжатый рот, ровный нос, сомкнутые веки, синеватые тени щетины на щеках. В черных волосах на виске Ригальдо что-то едва заметно серебрилось, и, наклонившись, Исли увидел несколько белых волос. И тут же выдернул их без колебаний.

– Бля-а, ты что!..  
– Тише ты, – шикнул Исли. – Услышат чужие дети, и больше их не отпустят к Бекки в гости.   
– Да?! – Ригальдо смотрел на него, потирая висок. – Вот знаешь, если бы не они, я бы тебя сейчас...

Наверху что-то снова загрохотало.

– Так, пошел вон отсюда. Давай, займись ими, займись!  
– Ригальдо.  
– Двигай, лидер-хуидер, – Ригальдо бесцеремонно выпер его с дивана. – Приручи сперва эти адские отродья.  
– Значит, ты не против, что я завел личного раба?  
– Конечно не против, – Ригальдо взглянул на него неожиданно серьезно. – Я вот сейчас подумал – спасибо, что берешь на себя это. Мне как-то и рынка с лихвой хватает. Если этот Джимми тебе хоть чем-то поможет, то почему нет. Если ты настолько уверен в нем, чтобы нанимать его лично. 

Исли не стал поправлять имя пиарщика или напоминать, что лучшую часть команды, весь свой «ближний круг», он всегда набирал сам. Ригальдо и так каждый раз огрызался, когда Исли напоминал ему про его первое собеседование. 

Вот кстати, можно будет смеха ради протестировать креативность мальчика Джерри на автомате с шоколадными батончиками.

***

Проверку наглый Стюарт прошел на ура, о чем Исли умильно подумал, наблюдая, как тот изо всех сил пытается сорганизовать двух уборщиков перевернуть автомат, чтобы застрявший батончик сам выпал ему в руки. 

Кроме безоговорочного плюса в виде настойчивости, у мальчика обнаружился и существенный изъян, почти сразу выявленный службой безопасности.

– Скажите, мистер Стюарт, – Исли закрыл подготовленный Галком отчет. – Кем вам приходится Рифул Вест?

Уши у «специалиста по связям с общественностью» стали рубиновыми.

– Сестра. Сводная. По отцу.  
– Джерри, – укоризненно сказал Исли, и мальчик, потеряв самообладание, застрекотал:  
– Да, я знаю, как это может выглядеть, мистер Фёрст. К вам ниоткуда сваливается нахал, и вдруг выясняется, что у него родственная связь с одной скандальной журналисткой...  
– Не просто журналисткой, – перебил его Исли. – Вашу сестру зовут королевой желтой прессы Сиэтла. У меня как-то не осталось вопросов, как и откуда вы получили всю актуальную информацию обо мне и почему вас заинтересовал именно «Нордвуд». Вы в курсе, что у нас с мисс Вест в прошлом уже были... трения?  
– В курсе, – буркнул мальчик. – А у кого их с ней не было-то. Это же Рифул.

Повисло молчание. Исли постукивал пальцами по столешнице. Мальчик ежился. Увидев, что Исли не спешит его выкинуть, он приободрился:  
– На самом деле мы редко общаемся, ей не нужен никто, только ее дуболом. Тот жуткий мужик, который снимает ее репортажи. Просто какое-то время назад мы с ней встретились в баре... Там, слово за слово, шот за шотом, она просто перечисляла самые интересные репортажи. Ну и сказала, что ей ни разу не удалось получить у вас интервью, зато похвасталась тем самым роликом про каминг-аут, – он обворожительно улыбнулся. – Я его пересматривал раз тридцать, наверное.

Должно быть, где-то тут был второй шанс безоговорочно выгнать молодое дарование к хуям, но Исли его упустил, решив уточнить:  
– Так вы, значит, решили помочь сестре, слить про меня что-нибудь интересное?

Молодое дарование оскорбилось:  
– Мистер Фёрст! Если специалист по пиару позволит себе такие финты, то это быстро станет концом его карьеры. Тем более мы с вами будем связаны контрактом о неразглашении, – он вдруг задумался. – А хотите, я прямо сейчас разденусь, и вы убедитесь, что на мне нет жучков?  
– Бог с вами, – испугался Исли. – Нет уж, не хочу. Знаете, Джерри, если вам так неймется помочь, то я, пожалуй, дам вам такую возможность. Мне прямо интересно, какую еще пользу вы сможете причинить. 

И Джерри немедленно просиял, как тусклое английское солнце над вересковыми пустошами.

– А вы классный, – весело сказал он. – Мы сработаемся. 

Исли пожал плечами, немного жалея про себя, что контракт не предусматривает для мистера Стюарта ношение кляпа в установленное работодателем время.

***

В последующие дни Исли в самом деле стало казаться, что он прикупил личного раба. Мальчик Джерри был неутомимым и старательным и развел вокруг него бурную деятельность, результаты которой оказались довольно заметны. Ему пришлось повоевать с отделом связей с общественностью, и он вышел из этой схватки живым, хотя и потрепанным. Исли остался доволен, что мальчик оказался зубаст. Первым делом тот всерьез взялся за переделку пресс-досье и уже через день приволок посмотреть. Кроме того, он взялся за аккаунты в соцсетях, так как старые его не устроили. 

– Это что? – спросил он, показывая Исли смартфон.  
– Я полагаю, Инстаграм.   
– Выглядит так, будто вам плевать, что кто-то вас вообще читает. Вы, похоже, заходите в ленту раз в год?

Исли пожал плечами. Мальчик угадал.

– Последний пост был три месяца назад, и... Это что, какая-то часть кота?   
– Это его лучшая часть, – усмехнулся Исли. – Кстати, там неожиданно было до черта лайков, после этого мы завели отдельный симбограм.   
– О боже, – Джерри вздохнул. – Нет, в таком виде его нельзя продвигать, это не тянет на аккаунт успешного человека.   
– Само собой, – Исли заложил руки за голову. – По-хорошему, его вообще стоило бы снести, потому что мне некогда им заниматься.

Он договорил – и тут же понял, что ничего не снесет. Там было немного снимков, но их было жаль. Те самые детские босоножки на мокрой веранде с впервые проставленным тегом «дочь». Северное сияние, снятое из палатки на леднике, и ноги Лаки и Клэр, торчащие из-под одеяла. Ригальдо с мишленовской звездой. 

– Ладно, – Джерри решительно погасил экран. – Если вы не возражаете, то я сам заведу вам парадную страницу. Сделаем ее интересной, так, чтобы было видно, какая вы... выпуклая личность. Чтобы хоть на переговоры в космос, хоть на выборы... хоть куда. 

– Попробуйте, – легкомысленно сказал Исли, пропустив выборы мимо ушей, и консультант просиял. В теории все выглядело мило: рабочая команда, семья, путешествия, снимки с производства и всяких мероприятий, фото с известными личностями. На практике это означало, что Джерри к нему прилип. Как самая настоящая рыба-прилипала. 

Ему было нужно окунуться в рабочую атмосферу, и он был неподалеку, чего-то записывал в айпад, снимал на смартфон. Пожимая руки партнерам, заказывая обед в ресторане, расплачиваясь в магазине, Исли временами чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. В самый первый раз Исли забыл о своем консультанте, уехав в одиночку с мероприятия, как последний говнюк, но потом исправился и стал сажать с собой в «Брабус». 

– Нам нужна фотосессия, – объявил Джерри, в очередной раз заявляясь к нему в кабинет. – И не одна.  
– Мистер Стюарт, уймитесь. Вы и так постоянно меня снимаете.  
– Это не то. Нам нужны постановочные фотки.  
– Ну придумайте что-нибудь, – отозвался Исли, не отрываясь от монитора. – Мне сейчас некогда.   
– Ладно, – Джерри уселся в кресло, заложил ногу за ногу. Исли непроизвольно покосился, отметив про себя, как на нем смотрятся офисные брюки. Брюки смотрелись хорошо. – Сейчас – некогда. А когда будет можно?  
– Узнайте у Люсиэлы.  
– Она мне ничего не скажет. По каким-то причинам она хранит ваше расписание, как военные карты Пентагона. Вы с ней спите?..  
– С Люсиэлой? – Исли занес руку над клавиатурой – и завис. – Нет, зачем?..   
– А, – Джерри уставился в окно. – Если что, извините. Я так, подумал.   
– Если надо тащиться в студию, то не раньше, чем через три дня.  
– Три упущенных дня, – уточнил наглый мальчик. – Вы сами знаете, время – деньги. Хотите, я привезу фотографа прямо сюда?   
– И что тут снимать? – Исли обвел рукой кабинет – стеклянные стены и башни Даунтауна. – Это же не небоскреб мистера Грея.

Джерри хмыкнул – и выразительно покусал губу.

Исли моргнул. 

Показалось, наверное. 

– Да нет, не скажите, – Джерри спрыгнул с кресла, прошелся вдоль стола. – Это для вас ничего особенного, а для других – это как съемки хищника в естественной среде обитания. Вроде сто раз видел, как гепард догоняет зебру в саванне, а глаз не оторвать.   
– Я все время попадаю на кадры, где трахаются львы, – рассеянно сказал Исли, завороженный причудливым ассоциативным рядом своего консультанта. – Ладно, давайте завтра утром. Что от меня требуется?  
– Несколько разных костюмов, – быстро уточнил Джерри. – Все остальное я привезу. Тогда до завтра, не буду вам больше мешать.  
– До завтра, – пробормотал Исли, скользя глазами по строчкам.

***

Фотограф, которого притащил Джерри, оказался фриком с дредами и несколькими впечатляющими премиями за портретную съемку, и за пять минут провонял все пространство вокруг себя жженой травой. Пока Джерри нервничал и поторапливал помощников, распаковывавших аппаратуру, он просто стоял и с прищуром взирал на Даунтаун. Потом он аккуратно обошел стол, дергая носом, на самого Исли обращая внимания не больше, чем на бонсай в углу, потом рассказал растаманскую притчу про Хайле Селассие, а после попросил воды, выплеснул ее на ладони, с силой потер лицо – и взялся за фотоаппарат. И дальше, совершенно внезапно для Исли, который с большим сомнением следил за этим камланием, началось какое-то деловитое волшебство. Фотограф вертел его, ставил, сажал в кресло, подводил к окну и к стене, чтобы снять в косых солнечных лучах, все время что-то неразборчиво и довольно ворча под нос. 

Зато малыш Джерри не стеснялся комментировать, тут же разглядывая свежие снимки:  
– Не так! Лицо в тени, не видно улыбки, что это за унылый консерватизм! Нам нужно передать больше спокойной уверенности, успешности и в то же время раскрепощающей смелости... Мистер Фёрст, подбородок сюда. Еще чуть сюда...  
– Блин, ты вперся в кадр, – фотограф опустил камеру. – Стюарт, уберись!

Тот будто не слышал. Сидя за столом, Исли терпеливо улыбался, а Джерри, затаив дыхание, касался его висков кончиками пальцев, разворачивая его в три четверти к свету. При этом рот у него был сосредоточенно приоткрыт. Точно с таким же выражением лица Ригальдо несколько часов назад наблюдал, как Исли снимает кардиобраслет и надевает выбранные им часы.

– Глаза будут офигенно смотреться, если радужку подсветить... Ох.

Исли отстранился и потер веко большим пальцем.

– Я так не могу, очень слепит.  
– Стюарт, отвали от него, – флегматично сказал фотограф. – Мистер и так выглядит как бог нового мира. Слушайте, а давайте я еще сниму ваше отражение в окнах, и чтобы оно накладывалось на город, как будто вы с ним одно целое. Будет неплохо, мне кажется. И можно попробовать менее строгий дресс-код...  
– Да! – оживая, вскинулся Джерри. – Можно распустить волосы!  
– ...я вообще-то думал «без галстука»...  
– Нет, галстук можно оставить, но распустить «хвост»...

Исли воспользовался их спором, чтобы размяться. Он отстегнул заколку, снял пиджак, перекинул его через плечо и сладко потянулся – так, что хрустнули кости. Повисло молчание. Фотограф, глядя в объектив, уверенно сказал:  
– Это почти порно.

Исли усмехнулся и отвернулся к окну. Сзади зажужжал зуммер, а потом Джерри рявкнул:  
– Все не то! Сними его в контровом, а? Мистер Фёрст, а попробуйте небрежно опереться бедром на стол. Может, возьмете в правую руку чашку, а в левую телефон, и можете щелкать мышью...  
– Третьей рукой? – насмешливо спросил Исли. Он просто скрестил их на груди и прислонился к углу стола, чувствуя, как по лицу скользит свет отражателей. Фотограф замахал рукой: левее, нет, правее, нет...

Джерри мгновенно оказался рядом:  
– Сейчас, я поставлю как надо!

Его руки легли Исли на бедра, что, видимо, символизировало, что так он направляет объект, куда следует. Исли задумчиво ждал, чувствуя, как крепко пальцы Джерри сжимают его бока.

– Стюарт, что ты там замер опять?.. Знаете анекдот: немолодая семейная пара отдыхает на Ямайке, и жена хочет купить мужу шлепанцы, а накуренный ямаец говорит, вам как бы шлепанцы или как бы шлепанцы для секса...  
– Заткнись, – пробормотал Джерри. – Мистер Фёрст, у вас на брючине кошачья шерсть. Минута, я очищу...  
– ...ну это как бы вот надеваешь – и суперсила появляется, и любую подругу хочется много и долго, пока шлепанцы не слетят...

Он ловко обогнул Исли, опустился на корточки и принялся скользящими движениями собирать с брюк невидимую шерсть. А потом поднял голову и посмотрел снизу вверх. Надо сказать, в таком ракурсе он и сам смотрелся неплохо – золотые веснушки, нежно-розовые уши, наглые зеленые глаза. Его пухлые губы разъехались в улыбке, и Исли подумал: вот засранец.

– ...ну, муж не впечатлился, а жене захотелось, муж сунул ногу примерить шлепанец – и прямо р-раз: глаза заблестели, мускулы заиграли, в плавках все так мощно налилось... Тут муж хватает продавца, срывает с него одежду и бросает животом на прилавок. Супруга в шоке, а ямаец голосит...

Дверь распахнулась, из-за открытого окна по помещению прокатился сквозняк. Ригальдо вошел в кабинет, шлепнул бумаги на стол:  
– Все, я решил нашу проблему с банком. Обещали, что больше такого не повторится, но мне хватило. Нахуй пошли.  
– Слава богу, – сказал Исли.  
– Да сил нет, как достали. Ты скоро? Я есть хочу.  
– Мне еще грозили сетом на нашей крыше, – извинился Исли и посмотрел на фотографа. – Пустота, глубина, небо, металлические перекрытия... Я верно понял?

Фотограф меланхолично кивнул. Группа ассистентов молча пялилась на Ригальдо. Движения Джерри, чистящего Исли брюки, стали механическими, как у плохо отлаженного робота. 

– И у машины его снимите, – раздался от дверей вкрадчивый голос Люсиэлы. – И в оранжерее под деревьями, правда, босс?..  
– Жаль, – Ригальдо посмотрел на часы. – Тогда я поеду на ланч без тебя, а потом сразу к канадцам. На вот, здесь нужна твоя подпись.

Он отщелкнул замки дипломата, протянул Исли клипборд и ручку прямо поверх головы сидящего на корточках Джерри. Исли все подписал и отдал обратно. Ригальдо кивнул ему и неторопливо вышел.

Только после этого все отмерли и зашевелились. Ассистенты подняли фланги отражателей. Джерри выпрямил ноги – Исли поспорил бы, что они у него дрожали – но, прежде чем отойти в сторону, еще раз довольно дерзко взглянул Исли в глаза.

Исли улыбнулся. Что поделать, ему всегда нравились наглые.

Фотограф наконец начал снимать так, как ему хотелось. Они добили сет в кабинете и стали собираться, чтобы сделать несколько кадров на крыше.

Тут в кабинет неслышной походкой вкралась Люсиэла и сладко-пресладко спросила:  
– Может кто-нибудь рассказать, чем закончилась история со шлепанцами?  
– Могу, – сказал Исли, надевая пиджак и вытаскивая из-под ворота волосы. – Клиент сношает продавца, а ямаец кричит: «Братан, не на ту ногу надел, не на ту ногу!»  
– Весьма поучительно, – промурлыкала Люсиэла.

***

Фотографии получились что надо. Красивый немолодой сукин сын с серебрящейся шевелюрой располагающе улыбался в кадре, притягивал взгляд. Очень резкая ретушь в стиле «Эсквайра» не скрывала наметившихся морщин, зато придавала мужественность, а пронзительно-яркие глаза искрились смехом. Исли разглядывал с планшета снимки, которые отобрал Джерри, очень придирчиво, но не находил недостатков. 

– Вот эта особенно удалась, – Джерри ткнул пальцем в черной перчатке в фото, где не было ни пиджака, ни галстука, и неформально расстегнутый ворот рубашки приоткрывал шею. Исли никак не отреагировал, и палец убрался.

Они сидели в машине, ждали отправления парома на остров Бейнбридж, где планировалась лесная конференция. Снаружи долгое время шел дождь, а когда прекратился, резко похолодало и пошел мелкий твердый снег. «Брабус» исправно поддерживал температуру в салоне, но Джерри все равно по уши замотался в шарф. От предложения подняться на верхнюю палубу с видом на залив Пьюджет он побледнел и заметно обрадовался, когда Исли не стал настаивать. 

– Еще нужно несколько снимков на заводе, среди этих жутких машин с бревнами...  
– В каске, что ли? Полагается по технике безопасности.  
– Ладно, пусть будет в каске. Ближе к людям получится. Еще хорошо бы в лесном хозяйстве, среди деревьев... И еще что-нибудь про хобби и отдых... Только для этого мне надо будет побывать у вас дома...  
– Посмотрим, – дипломатично сказал Исли, уже понимая, что визита не избежать. Сколько он видел этих самых прогонов – «Известный кто-то-там с детьми и собакой» – не счесть.

Ригальдо, правда, не будет в восторге, это ясно.

– У вас, случайно, нет еще и собаки? – деловито спросил Джерри, будто подслушав его мысли. Исли улыбнулся краешком губ:   
– Только кот.   
– Ладно, – Джерри что-то отметил у себя в планшете. – М-м... Мистер Фёрст, вы подумали насчет интервью?

Исли понимал, почему он так подгоняет: мальчику позарез нужно было доказать свою полезность, и тот из кожи вон лез, чтобы показать результат. 

– Да что там думать, я согласен. Если, конечно, это никак не будет связано с вашей сестрой. 

Смотреть, как Джерри сердится, было даже забавно.

– Нет, «Пьюджет-Бизнес-Саунд» никак не связаны с Рифул. Я работаю не первый день и оброс контактами, что мне до сестры и ее скандальной...  
– Ладно, Джерри, ладно, – Исли открыл термос, в котором зимой возил горячий безалкогольный глинтвейн, и предложил мальчишке достать из упаковки бумажные стаканы. – Посмотрим на ваши контакты... Пусть они пришлют список вопросов, я отвечу. 

Джерри разочарованно надул губы.

– Мистер Фёрст, личная встреча предпочтительнее. Я даже выбил у этой венериной мухоловки из вашей приемной лазейку в расписании. Что-то не так? Я смотрел: вы сто раз участвовали в интервью и пресс-конференциях по работе, для вас это не должно быть ново...

Пресс-конференции «Нордвуда», захотелось ответить Исли, даже самые рискованные, в трудные для бизнеса года, не сравнятся с личным интервью, на котором ему будут задавать щекотливые вопросы о приватной стороне жизни.

Но когда это он боялся трудностей. Поэтому Исли сказал:  
– Хорошо. 

Паром наконец тронулся, небоскребы в зеркале заднего вида медленно отдалились; жаль, из-за высокого борта не было видно моря. Исли бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как снег посыпает высокие, пивного цвета волны, непрерывно идущие друг за другом наперерез парому. 

Стоило только упомянуть об этом, как Джерри позеленел. 

– Тебя укачивает?  
– Ерунда, пройдет, – консультант сглотнул и уставился сквозь стекло на покрытый крупными градинами капот. Глаза у него ярко блестели. – Я съел «Драмимин» перед посадкой. Может быть, чем-нибудь отвлечемся, чтобы об этом не думать? Ну, например, порепетируем интервью. Я тут набросал некоторые возможные вопросы, могу погонять вас...  
– Да-а? – Исли развеселился. А мальчик не промах.   
– Да! – Джерри потупился. 

И началось. Первые вопросы были стандартными, о бизнесе, политических взглядах, свободном времени и увлечениях. Исли их щелкал, как семечки. Но когда он расслабился, откинулся на спинку кресла, лениво поглаживая руль, Джерри сцепил пальцы на колене и спросил:  
– Каково это – жить с человеком, который на вас работает?

Исли не сразу понял, о ком это он, а когда сообразил, улыбнулся:  
– Вряд ли это корректная формулировка. Мы с супругом партнеры. Он владеет частью акций.  
– Но ведь так было не всегда, – Джерри наклонил голову к плечу. – Вы встречались со своим менеджером по продажам. Значит ли это, что вы допускаете смешивать работу и личную жизнь?..  
– В разумных пределах, – осторожно сказал Исли. – Если одно не мешает другому.

Джерри улыбнулся загадочно и довольно, как будто Исли пообещал ему шоколадный торт. Последовала еще пара нейтральных вопросов, после чего Исли услышал:  
– Как вы собираетесь растить девочку силами двоих мужчин?

Исли чуть не поперхнулся глинтвейном:  
– Мистер Стюарт, в моей жизни был шестичасовой перекрестный допрос социальной службы. С того времени у меня аллергия на такие вопросы!  
– А зря, – Джерри безмятежно потыкал планшет. – Говорить о ребенке – благодатная тема, настраивает на позитивный лад. Кто в вашей семье строжит, а кто балует?  
– А вы как думаете?..

Джерри бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

– Что вы – добрый папочка. Но давайте дальше. Бывают ли кризисы в отношениях?   
– Это еще какие?  
– Пожалуйста, отвечайте точнее. 

Исли задумался. Кризисы в отношениях? Ну вот когда Ригальдо месяц ему не давал после удочерения – это был кризис? Или когда он сам ревновал к охраннику-сталкеру? Или когда...

Неважно. Делиться этим он не собирался. 

– Бывают, как и у всех людей, наверное, – пожал он плечами. – Мы решаем их вместе.   
– Скука, – фыркнул мальчик. – Как будто ваши формулировки писал личный психолог! Кстати, у вас есть психолог?  
– Нет. Ну-ка, спроси что-нибудь поживее! От твоих вопросов тянет в сон!  
– Ваше отношение к племяннице?

Прошла, наверное, минута, прежде чем Исли, с трудом разжав челюсти, произнес:  
– Ты зарываешься. 

Джерри вспыхнул. Он наклонил голову вперед и упрямо сказал:  
– Можете не отвечать, воля ваша. Вас бесит то, что я про нее погуглил? Но неужели вы думаете, что настоящий журналист вас об этом не спросит?..

Он был прав, черт возьми, прав; умом Исли прекрасно это понимал. Присциллу всегда будут вытаскивать на свет и трясти ею, как грязной тряпкой, а ведь его ответы будут читать и Лаки, и Клэр, и Ригальдо. Эти вопросы всегда были как хождение по тонкому льду. 

– Присцилла больна, – ему все-таки удалось найти подходящий ответ. – И мне бесконечно жаль, что все так получилось. 

Джерри пометил что-то в своем планшете. Кивнул, будто бы отвечая своим мыслям. И спросил совсем другим тоном, так не похожим на его прежний игривый голос:  
– Вы ведь жертвуете на медицину, которая занимается ментальным здоровьем?  
– Да, – Исли прикрыл глаза. – Анонимно.   
– Надо не анонимно. Полезно для...  
– Мистер Стюарт.  
– Окей, – Джерри поднял ладонь. – Оставим пока эту тему. Давайте-ка что проще...

И он задал еще несколько невинных вопросов про быт, привычки в семье. А потом снова перешел в наступление:  
– Все с вами ясно, вы всех балуете. А что ваш супруг умеет такого особенного?  
– Особенного? – сузил глаза Исли.   
– Ну да, – Джерри смотрел на него с еле заметной улыбкой. – Наши читательницы очень хотят знать, какими талантами должен обладать скромный менеджер по продажам, чтобы очаровать вас, мистер Фёрст.   
«Ах ты, паршивец», – подумал Исли и, прежде чем успел додумать, произнес:  
– Хотите знать, минет или бекон?..

Джерри заерзал на сидении.

– Он может продать две тонны пеллет для растопки в субтропики, – весомо сказал Исли. – И у него серебряный кубок штата по стрельбе.

Мальчик поджал губы, сосредоточенно покивал, будто поверил. И, не давая Исли передышки, выпалил:  
– Еще наших читателей очень волнует, после стольких лет... не хочется ли новизны?

Исли даже завис от такой наглости. Пауза затянулась, и глаза Джерри вспыхнули. С опозданием Исли понял, что его молчание могло быть расценено не как ступор, а как... сомнение. Поэтому он помолчал еще немного и с каменным лицом произнес:  
– Хочется. Тогда мы начинаем ролевые игры. На День Труда я надеваю костюм лесоруба. 

Теперь уже онемел Джерри. Он приоткрыл рот, сглотнул и выдал:  
– Надеюсь, эта информация никогда не просочится в печать.  
– Точно, – серьезно сказал Исли и кивнул вперед: – А мы приплыли. Как ваша морская болезнь – кажется, вам стало лучше?

Паром подходил к пристани, и поверх бортов уже виднелись лесистые берега острова Бейнбридж.

***

Телефон под подушкой вякнул за пять минут до полуночи, потом еще пару раз. Исли нашарил его в темноте, прочитал сообщения, фыркнул и, натянув одеяло на голову, попытался уснуть. Не вышло – рядом зашевелился Ригальдо.

– Что-то случилось? – сонно спросил он. – Кто пишет, Лаки?  
– Нет, это Стюарт, – прошептал Исли. – Он где-то в баре, подбил кого-то снять передачу о местной благотворительности. Не бери в голову; это наши с ним дела по раскрутке.

Все было так, с одним маленьким нюансом, о котором он решил не думать прямо сейчас.

– Выеби его.  
– Прости?! – Исли даже приподнялся на локте.  
– Выеби, чтобы не писал по ночам из бара, – сонно повторил Ригальдо, не открывая глаза. – Совсем охренел!  
– Да уж, – Исли перевернулся, перекинул руку ему через грудь. – Мальчик молодой, полный рвения. Не знает границ между работой и отдыхом!  
– Хочет доплату за сверхурочные, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Куда вы так рветесь, у вас там что, с кем-то соревнование за премию «самый любимый миллионер»?  
– Ты будешь смеяться, – хмыкнул Исли, – но такая премия существует. Но у нас пока более практичные цели.

Они лежали в тишине. Из радионяни не доносилось ни звука; кот тоже сегодня предпочел спать у Бекки, а не у них. В глубине души Исли очень рассчитывал, что на этом разговоры о Стюарте и прекратятся, но Ригальдо ворочался, и чем больше ворочался, тем меньше шансов было, что он уснет.

– Он тебе хоть реально помогает? – донеслось из темноты. – Как прошло интервью?

Интервью – настоящее, а не милый треп на пароме – прошло замечательно. За ним последовали еще два. Джерри упорно гнул свою линию, и по промежуточным результатам мониторинга Исли уже видел, что о нем опять начали много писать в спектре от нейтрального до восторженного. Дай бог.

– Помогает, – прошептал он и рассеянно погладил Ригальдо по колючей щеке. – Хотя это все несколько утомительно. Мистер Стюарт настойчивый как бульдог.

«Настойчивый» было немножко не то слово. Джерри неутомимо являлся к нему в кабинет, одетый с иголочки, сияющий и благоухающий парфюмом, отчитывался, заваливал его новыми идеями. Он даже начал приносить Исли кофе. Ригальдо знал об этом – все в офисе знали.

Ригальдо перекатился на живот, сунул руки под подушку и вдруг задумчиво сказал:  
– Слушай, а может, он втюрился.

Не «может», чуть не ответил Исли, но прикусил язык, потому что...

Мир изменился?

Это Ригальдо сейчас предположил?

– Что-что? – уточнил он, справившись с дыханием. Прозвучало как-то растерянно даже.  
– Втюрился, – невозмутимо повторил его муж. – Втрескался в Люсиэлу. Потому и таскается к тебе в офис, как не в себе.  
– В Люсиэлу?! – перебил его Исли, приподнимаясь в постели. По-хорошему, стоило бы промолчать, но он не мог. – Конечно, блядь, в Люсиэлу!..  
– Ну да, – безмятежно ответил Ригальдо. – А в кого еще?..

Исли с шумом выдохнул, шлепнулся на подушки, возмущенно пялясь в темный потолок над собой.

Бревно бесчувственное, зомби-бобер, хотелось ему сказать, ты в зимней спячке проспишь даже апокалипсис.

Вчера Джерри Стюарт приезжал на «фазенду» под предлогом того, что ему надо оценить потенциал интервью в домашних условиях и наснимать побольше всего для инстаграма. Исли ради него освободил позднее утро и впервые за много дней выспался, потому что даже в выходные по нему ни свет ни заря принимались топтаться ребенок и кот. Когда он наконец встал, оказалось, что Ригальдо давно уехал, прихватив Бекки с собой; в доме было непривычно тихо. Исли размялся на тренажерах, лениво принял душ и, замотав голову полотенцем, пил на втором этаже кофе. За окном ветер раскачивал мохнатые лапы сосен; ветки с длинными хвоинами чиркали по стеклу. Оно было мокрым, а небо над лесом серым – шел бесконечный утомительный зимний вашингтонский дождь. Джерри приехал на такси немного раньше, чем было назначено; предупрежденная о визите охрана пропустила его через КПП. Сквозь дождевые полосы на стекле было видно, как он идет через двор, пригибаясь под порывами ветра, поглядывая на огромные сосны и серое озеро. В коротком пальто ему, вероятно, было холодно, но он честно вытащил смартфон и начал снимать. Исли понаблюдал, как он, нахохлившись, упрямо щелкает лес, качели, детский домик и дом снаружи, сжалился и набрал его номер.

– Мистер Стюарт, заканчивайте мокнуть, – дружелюбно сказал он, глядя, как Джерри во дворе сжимает смартфон синими пальцами. – Сделать вам кофе?  
– О боже, да вы святой, – пробормотал Джерри, стуча зубами. – Надо будет это запротоколировать. Позвоню в «Сиэтл Таймс», скажу, что видел своими глазами, как человек превратил дождевую воду в эспрессо.  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Исли.

Было слышно, как Джерри хмыкнул.

– Что – нет? Нет – в смысле «не святой»?  
– Не позвоните.

Возиться с волосами было лень и некогда. Исли стащил тяжелое мокрое полотенце и решил, что высушится, пока Стюарт будет согреваться на кухне. Он вышел на лестницу как был – в обрезанных шортах, футболке «Экстерминейт!» и шлепанцах на босу ногу. Джерри внизу тщательно вытирал ботинки. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову и плотно сжал губы, и вдруг его глаза загорелись.

Исли сбился с шага. Дежурная улыбка присохла к губам.

Никто уже очень давно не смотрел на него так – жадно, по-волчьи, словно он был самым желанным куском пирога. Исли даже моргнул. Он привык к чужим взглядам – им всегда восхищались, но, о господи, малыш Джерри пялился на него, будто уже прикидывал, как бы влезть под футболку, и в его лице не было ничего забавного или смешливого, только мужской азарт и голодная похоть.

Джерри его пожирал.

Исли положил руку на перила, напомнил себе, что он, вообще-то, взрослый, зрелый мужик, видавший столько милых мальчиков и девочек, сколько Джерри не снилось. И хладнокровно сказал:  
– Можете оставить пальто внизу, только не вешайте справа. Туда сейчас повесит куртку Джоанна.  
– Джоанна?.. – переспросил мальчик, хмурясь.

Исли кивнул ему за спину, пряча ухмылку. В ростовое окно было видно, как сквозь ворота въезжает пикап прислуги. Джоанна с появлением Бекки перестала справляться одна и давно уже привозила с собой родственницу Кармиллу; по будням они приезжали как раз в это время и мыли весь дом, громко и весело переговариваясь через комнаты.

Какие бы планы ни строил малыш Джерри, присутствие горничных в них не вписывалось. Он посмотрел на Исли с укором, вздохнул и стащил верхнюю одежду.

– У вас тут очень красивый и необычный дизайн, – сказал он, взяв себя в руки. – Вам подходит. Много пустого пространства и много дерева; очень стильно. Сколько здесь спален?  
– Четыре, но одна детская.  
– Очень хорошо, – Джерри тряхнул волосами и с вызовом посмотрел Исли в глаза. – Я хотел бы увидеть их все. Вы позволите?..

Черт знает, сколько еще Исли думал бы об их экскурсии по дому, если бы беспокойно ворочавшийся Ригальдо не перекатился в очередной раз на бок и не пробурчал:  
– Весь сон перебили. Теперь не заснем, пока...

«Пока что?» – хотел спросить Исли, но тут его красноречиво сжали между ног, и вопросы стали излишни. Ригальдо нетерпеливо мял его член, а другой рукой стягивал с себя трусы. Исли прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как рефлекторно усиливается навязанное возбуждение. На самом деле он не очень хотел. Не сейчас, когда во всем теле скопилась дневная усталость, а перед глазами маячило обращенное в его сторону лицо Джерри – ослепленное восхищением и раскрасневшееся от возбуждения.

Подумав о Стюарте, он глухо зарычал и, перевернув Ригальдо на спину, навалился сверху и, уловив всем телом его ответную дрожь, впился губами в шею.

***

– А где ваш новый паж? – как-то спросила Люсиэла.

Исли не стал уточнять, про кого это она говорит.  
– Я его не вызывал.  
– Тоже мне, – Люсиэла фыркнула. – Как будто это его когда-нибудь останавливало. Он все равно каждый день тут ошивается. Скоро протрет своим задом дырку на диванах в кофе-пойнт.

Исли оторвался от экрана и внимательно посмотрел на нее.

Был вечер, и, как это часто получалось, на всем этаже, кроме них, уже никого не было. Исли задержался: чтобы запустить новую линию на производстве, требовалось одобрение инженерно-строительного департамента; нужные документы все никак не приходили, наконец уже в конце дня их доставил курьер. И когда Исли уже был готов выключить компьютер, Джерри скинул ему на почту свой отчет.

Теперь Люсиэла читала его через плечо Исли, притворяясь, что подошла забрать пустое блюдце из-под снеков.

– Вас что-то беспокоит?  
– Да боже упаси, – она демонстративно закатила глаза. – Мне-то что. Развлекайтесь!

Исли стало смешно; так смешно, что он откинулся в кресле и в упор посмотрел на свою секретаршу. Та ответила ему таким же смелым взглядом. Ноздри Люсиэлы шевелились, как у хищницы на охоте, как будто она чуяла текущую по офисному покрытию кровь. Если бы у нее был хвост, вдруг подумал Исли, она бы стегала им себя по бокам в предвкушении скандала.

Нет никаких сомнений – Люсиэла недолюбливала честолюбивого мальчика и раскусила все его журавлиные танцы вокруг Исли. И рано или поздно это выйдет боком или малышу Джерри, или самому Исли, потому что, при всей ее преданности «Нордвуду», не интриговать Люсиэла не могла – это было выше ее сил.

И, повинуясь внезапному решению, Исли забрал из рук секретарши блюдце, подпер щеку и задушевно сказал:  
– Люсиэла, хотите пари?..

Ее глаза заблестели.

– Слушаю вас.  
– Через сколько времени, по-вашему, мистер Сегундо заметит, что меня пытаются склеить?

На мгновение Люсиэла казалась ошеломленной, но быстро пришла в себя. Кончик языка пробежался по губам, очерченным яркой помадой. Секретарша скрестила руки:  
– Зависит от того, собираетесь ли вы «склеиться».

Вот так. Исли стало любопытно, и он рискнул:  
– А если бы вдруг да?..  
– Тогда без меня, – отрезала Люсиэла. – Я вас всегда прикрою, конечно, это моя работа; но наблюдать за тем, как гиены приходят на место прайда, предпочитаю со стороны.

Исли умилился.

– Господи, Люсиэла!..  
– Что? – она дернула плечом. – Я знаю, как это бывает! Сначала заводится один падальщик, потом другой, потом их будет целая стая, а потом раз – и Муфаса там лежит в пыли, совсем один...  
– Люсиэла.  
– Да, у меня была травма детства. Мы так плакали с Рафаэлой, ужас просто...

Она и сейчас подозрительно часто захлопала ресницами. Исли, обалдев, протянул ей салфетку.

– Не знаю, насколько вас это утешит, – сказал он, глядя, как Люсиэла аккуратно промокает тушь, – но с моей стороны мистеру Стюарту ловить нечего.

Он не лукавил. Малыш Джерри, конечно, был очень привлекательным молодым человеком, но после ночного разговора с Ригальдо Исли гораздо сильнее занимало, до какой степени тот недооценивает его самого.

Раньше ему казалось, что Ригальдо часто ревнует. Вот, даже Лаки он когда-то принял за снятого мальчика. Но время шло, и все как-то успокаивалось, сглаживалось. В тусовке, в которой Исли вращался, все знали, что он крепко женат. Никто не покушался на его честь бог знает сколько лет.

И что теперь, по мнению Ригальдо, он уже не заслуживает ничьего внимания, что ли?..

Люсиэла мгновенно скомкала салфетку.

– Ну, тогда... – протянула она совсем другим тоном. Небрежно расчистила угол стола Исли и села на освобожденное место в знак того, что разговор у них неформальный. – Тогда ставлю на то, что мистер Сегундо заметит, что вам что-то угрожает...

Она сделала драматическую паузу:  
– Примерно никогда!

Исли нахмурился.

– Нет, ну должен же он хоть что-нибудь заподозрить...  
– Кто, мистер Сегундо? – Люсиэла непочтительно фыркнула. – Этот, простите, мохнатый дождевой самшит? Для этого надо иметь понимание человеческой породы, отличное от табуретки!  
– Из самшита не делают табуретки, – машинально поправил Исли. И задумался, потому что главную мысль Люсиэла озвучила верно. А та тем временем промурлыкала:  
– Хотите правду?  
– Валяйте, – легко согласился Исли.  
– Вообще-то, я думаю, один шанс у вас все-таки есть. Но только если вам удастся натянуть на Стюарта юбку.

Исли представил.

Лучше бы не представлял.

– На женщин мистер Сегундо реагирует правильно, – продолжала рассуждать Люсиэла, – он сразу хватает вас и уводит как можно дальше. По отношению к мужчинам он ведет себя так, будто кроме вас и него в мире больше не существует ни геев, ни бисексуалов. Не знаю, чем может быть вызвана эта избирательная слепота.

О да, подумал Исли, это феномен мистера Сегундо.

Эмпатия табуретки и куриная слепота.

– Давайте дадим ему шанс, – заметил он, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Есть же еще такой фактор, как чутье. И, Люсиэла, «никогда» – слишком долгое слово.  
– Тогда сократим пари до двух месяцев! – глаза Люсиэлы горели. – И, мистер Фёрст... – она сладко улыбнулась. – Мне кажется, вам надо дать мальчику больше свободы для маневров, не так ли? Иначе мистер Сегундо, боюсь, так и будет смотреть в документы...

Исли улыбнулся в ответ.

Почему бы и нет.

– Как же хорошо, – Люсиэла энергично тряхнула волосами. – Я будто вернулась назад лет на десять. Помните, мы еще с вами спорили на ту вашу...  
– Помню.  
– И на ту, которая...  
– Тоже помню, – прервал ее Исли.

«Какие же мы старые сволочи, – подумал он, ныряя в мини-бар за бутылкой скотча. – Но раз так получилось, что этот нахальный мальчик зачем-то свалился на «Нордвуд», почему бы его не использовать?»

Если бы кто-то спросил, для чего он все это затеял, Исли нашел бы в себе честность сказать: потому что его одинаково сильно всколыхнул интерес Джерри и задело равнодушие Ригальдо.

Но его ни о чем не спрашивали, и слава богу.

***

Играть с Люсиэлой честно показалось ему излишней роскошью. Исли решил дать своему мужу шанс. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть подтолкнуть в нужную сторону. Привлечь его внимание.

Для этого очень подходил благотворительный вечер, на который были приглашены они оба. Ригальдо уже давно притерпелся к необходимости выходить в свет и честно отстоял всю официальную часть плечом к плечу с Исли со своим фирменным видом хмурой королевы. Стюарт тоже присутствовал – Исли этому поспособствовал. Джерри кружил на периферии его зрения в пристойном смокинге, очень довольный, слегка раскрасневшийся от выпивки, и понемногу сужал круги. А вот Ригальдо наоборот – как только ведущая выступила с заключительной речью, он слился. Засел в баре, уткнулся в телефон и принялся цедить коктейли, вежливо буркая на попытки других гостей с ним поговорить. Исли пытался его выманить, но безуспешно, и в конце концов прямо сказал: «Я буду в бильярдной. Когда надоест бар, пожалуйста, приходи».

А вот Джерри не подвел. Он нарисовался в бильярдной уже через минуту, а через две уже энергично мелил кий, так выразительно охаживая древко руками, что Исли закусил щеку изнутри. За следующие пять минут, к полному восторгу Исли, мальчик продемонстрировал ему весь набор: он небрежно стянул смокинг, небрежно обошел стол и небрежно нагнулся. Когда наконечник кия улегся между его пальцев, Джерри, низко склонившийся над сукном, поднял голову. Его зеленые глаза смотрели с поволокой, а пухлые губы сложились в улыбку. 

Наконечник несколько раз выразительно двинулся взад-вперед.

Исли ответил паршивцу самым ласковым взглядом, приглашая не стесняться, и Джерри разбил треугольник неожиданно сильно, загнав полосатый шар в правую верхнюю лузу.

– Я выбираю полосатые, – с гордостью сказал он.

Исли умилился. Маленький нахал.

Джерри красиво забил в лузу еще три шара. Увлеченный его игрой, Исли чуть было не оказался в ловушке – огибая стол, Джерри поравнялся с ним, оттер бедром и проворно прогнулся в пояснице так, что казалось – в нем вот-вот что-то хрустнет. Его обтянутые черными брюками ягодицы почти коснулись Исли. Примериваясь, Джерри снова поводил кием взад-вперед и вдруг обернулся через плечо. 

– Дадите смочить горло? – он бросил взгляд на виски со льдом в руках Исли и подался бедрами назад. Но безуспешно – Исли ускользнул от соприкосновения, разминувшись буквально на волос.   
– Минералка подойдет? – спросил он, отодвигаясь. 

Джерри буркнул что-то, явно разочарованный, и нанес удар. Ему и здесь не повезло – он промахнулся мимо своего полосатого. Выпрямился, разгоряченный, и повернулся к Исли лицом. 

– Мистер Фёрст, я...  
– Ваша минералка, – Исли вложил в его ладонь высокий бокал. – А теперь разрешите...

Он успел забить три шара, один из высокого положения, два из низкого, смутно думая о том, где шляется Ригальдо. И еще о том, что мистер Джерри Стюарт вовсю пялится на его зад. Чтобы сделать третий удар, Исли пришлось опереться коленом на край стола. Мистер Стюарт позади него притих. Исли наклонился. И, задумавшись, крайне нелепо засадил по своему же шару.

На стол перед ним упала высокая тень.

– Лузер, – прокомментировала Ирена Квиксворд. – Юноша сделает тебя.

Исли выпрямился. И сколько времени она тут наблюдает за его маленьким представлением?

– Привет, Ирена. Рад тебя видеть.  
– Не верю.  
– Нет, правда рад, – искренне сказал Исли. – Мистер Стюарт, к сожалению, я должен прерваться. 

Лицо у Джерри вытянулось. Он надул губы и с вызовом бросил Ирене:  
– Вы будете играть?

Та посмотрела на него с прохладным интересом. И подняла правую руку:   
– Нет.

Джерри издал тихий, не поддающийся определению звук. До этого правый бок Ирены драпировал длинный свободный рукав ассиметричной шелковой блузки, но когда она подняла руку, ткань соскользнула, обнажая бионический протез. Искусственные пальцы распрямились в приветственном жесте. 

– Ручаюсь, ты сейчас думаешь: «Я всегда знал, что она Терминатор», – сказала Ирена, повернув к Исли греческий профиль.

Тот оперся на кий и, любуясь ею, с удовольствием кивнул:  
– Я окончательно догадался, когда услышал в новостях, что ты водишь машину с протезом. Не знаю никого другого, кто через месяц после аварии уже смог бы. 

Джерри молниеносно испарился. Ирена подошла к столу, коснулась сукна, понюхала пальцы, покатала левой ладонью биток, растерла мел. 

– Да что там сложного-то. Я родилась за рулем, в самом прозаическом смысле: моя мамаша-хиппи решила отогнать свой фургончик к больнице, уже когда схватки были раз в несколько минут. Наверное, я была единственной, кого акушерке пришлось доставать из пространства между тормозом и сцеплением, а не оттуда, откуда она привыкла доставать мокрых младенцев. 

Исли довольно кивнул. Когда-то он уже слышал эту историю от Терезы. Ирена была неподражаема. Он понимал, почему Ригальдо ее уважал.

– Водить тачку с автоматической коробкой несложно – мне же не ногу оторвало, – она снова со вздохом покатала по столу шар. – А вот по всяким таким глупостям я немного скучаю. Прямо не знаю, что и делать: то ли срочно переучиваться играть второй рукой, то ли ждать, пока японцы проапгрейдят мою линейку протезов.  
– Ждать, – уверенно сказал Исли. – Есть еще вариант присмотреться к протезам Даэ. Я слышал, его фирма бионики весьма хороша. 

Ирена медленно кивнула. Он рискнул спросить:  
– Как Тереза?   
– Перекрасилась в черный и стрижется под ноль, – Ирена закатила глаза. – Нудит, что врачи запретили ей пить вино – только не с ее почками, – но в целом несравнимо веселее и спокойнее, чем раньше. Ее выход из шкафа наделал шуму, но уже через месяц об этом забыли: современный мир так быстро теряет ко всему интерес. А еще у нее, кажется, появился соулмейт.

Ирена произнесла это все с той же задумчивой интонацией. Она взяла кий и начала сосредоточенно его мелить. Исли молчал, потому что не был уверен, что не ослышался, и не знал, как ему реагировать.

– Она иногда ходит к нам в гости, вежливо пьет на диване «Эрл грей», а потом я слышу, как моя женщина цедит в гостиной: «Наш закл намного круче вашего, недоумки!» А та ей серьезно отвечает: «Ибо воистину. Давайте, валите его». 

Исли потребовалось минуты полторы, чтобы осознать.

– Клэр!..  
– Вот-вот.  
– Надеюсь, ты не ревнуешь к ней? Клэр, она вовсе не...  
– Ох, заткнись. Ты ничего не понимаешь в отношениях, которые строятся не на сексе. Дружба, дорогой – это оригинально и свежо. Доктор Фёрст очень многообещающая и целеустремленная девочка. Ее не портит даже наличие мужа, ребенка и тебя в родственниках. Для таких старых черствых сук, как мы, это прямо бесценное общение.  
– Надо же. Клэр ничего не говорила...  
– Само собой, – Ирена фыркнула. – Должен же быть у девочки отдых от вашей семьи. 

Исли задумчиво покачал головой. И тут второй раз за вечер на него расставили ловушку. Ирена ненароком произнесла:  
– А что это за кудрявое создание крутится вокруг вас с Сегундо весь вечер? Для вашего усыновленного дитяти мальчик вроде бы староват...

Исли заливисто рассмеялся. Ну и дела. Пожалуй, кто угодно заметит романтические телодвижения Стюарта в его сторону – за исключением Ригальдо. Тот так и не пришел проверить, с кем тут Исли играет в бильярд. 

– Мое «усыновленное дитя» – девочка, и ты наверняка об этом знаешь. Нет, это Стюарт, специалист по связям с общественностью. Мой личный консультант.   
– А-а, – Ирена выглядела задумчивой. – Тогда понятно, чего он тут вьется. То-то мне показалось, что пресса частенько стала петь тебе дифирамбы, прямо как раньше. С чего это ты решил стереть пыль со своего светлого лика? В правительство, что ли, собрался?..

Он расхохотался.

– Ох, нет! Как тебе такое в голову пришло!  
– А что такого? – Ирена невозмутимо пожала плечами. – Я всегда думала, что для тебя этим все и закончится. Еще когда ты был тридцатилетним красавчиком, подбивающим клинья к моей дорогой Терезе. Странно, что ты до сих пор не помыкаешь нашим законодательным собранием, с твоими-то амбициями и умением манипулировать.   
– Да?.. Чтобы наша с тобой вражда вышла на новый уровень? Ты будешь всячески поддерживать мою оппозицию?..  
– Конечно, нет, – она обошла стол, взялась за его углы обеими руками и посмотрела на шар так сердито, что могла бы прожечь в нем дыру. – Ты, конечно, не раз вел себя как говно, но, уверена, ты бы обеими руками поддерживал либеральные ценности. Это в твоих интересах, как и в моих. Нам нужен какой-то такой избранник, решительный и прогрессивный. 

Исли перестал улыбаться. До него вдруг дошло, что, несмотря на свои вечные шпильки, Ирена говорит серьезно. Его внезапно захватила эта мысль.

– Ты думаешь, мое место в совете штата?  
– Честно? Я удивлюсь, если через шесть лет ты не пролезешь в Конгресс. Либерал, демократ, в законном однополом браке, с приемным ребенком, жертва семейной трагедии, да еще и жертва теракта. Это немного приглушит то, что ты богатый белый мужик. Поверить не могу, что мне приходится объяснять это ртом. 

– Спасибо, – медленно сказал Исли. – Спасибо, Ирена. Не то чтобы я в самом деле примерял на себя такую роль, но...   
– Спорим? – она протянула правую руку. – Или тебе слабо?

Исли прищурился, а потом молча пожал бионическую ладонь Ирены, внутренне вздрогнув от того, какая она жесткая, твердая, но легкая.

Такое пари показалось ему интереснее того, которое он заключил с Люсиэлой.

Гораздо интереснее.

– Вот и славно, – Ирена отвернулась к столу, взяла кий в левую руку, уперев в сукно замечательные сегментированные пальцы правой. – Увидим через шесть лет, какая из меня пифия.

Она томительно долго прицеливалась, плавно водя ладонью по древку. Наконечник двигался над механическими пальцами, и Исли все время казалось, что он вот-вот соскочит. Ирена резко нанесла удар. Биток ударил в полосатый оранжевый шар и загнал его в лузу.

За спиной раздались аплодисменты. Исли обернулся – хлопал Ригальдо. Позади него осторожно мялся Джерри Стюарт. 

– Прости, я заговорился там с одним потенциальным клиентом, – признался Ригальдо. – Но я пришел, как только смог. 

Ирена выпрямилась, откинула за спину длинные светлые волосы. 

– Я настоятельно рекомендую разграничивать работу и развлечения, – усмехнулась она. – Ты пропустил все самое...  
– Ты ничего не пропустил, – перебил ее Исли. – Самое время присоединиться. 

Он совершенно не лукавил. С его точки зрения, все самое занимательное было впереди.

***

Масла в огонь неожиданно подлил Патрик Келли. Через неделю после благотворительного вечера к ним приехала Сандра. Девочек выпустили во двор, и было видно, как они топчутся по жидкому снегу, ковыряя палками какую-то дрянь на земле. 

Над озером висел туман. От постоянной влаги и непрекращающихся дождей дом пропитался сыростью, и неожиданно отказал климат-контроль. Исли вызвал мастера, и пока они его ждали, Ригальдо топил камин сосновыми шишками, которых за осень набралось на несколько огромных мешков. Шишки смешно трещали, прыгали внутри топки, плевались искрами и давали адский жар. По дому плыл запах дыма. Было видно, что кот тащится от него.

Патрик привез пиццу и ящик «Будвайзера». «Это чтобы вы не ущемляли мое эго своим бразильским поместьем», – честно сказал он, с грохотом опуская ящик на стол. Ригальдо внезапно обрадовался, как ребенок. И вот они втроем сосали пиво, время от времени выходя проверить детей.

На третьей бутылке Патрик стал очень красноречивым. Видимо, вопросом «как работается» Ригальдо наступил ему на больную мозоль.

– Сиэтл загибается! – горячо повторял он, почему-то балансируя задницей на подлокотнике кресла, как на жердочке, вместо того, чтобы усесться с комфортом. – Город тонет в грязи. Бездомные – это огромная, вонючая вич-положительная проблема, которую не решить этой вашей благотворительностью. По Даунтауну невозможно пройти даже днем, чтобы не увидеть, как человек гадит на асфальт или мастурбирует рядом с мусорным баком; возле кофеен спят обдолбыши; ненормальных полно – недавно один такой забил двух людей арматурой, просто подкрался и как начал махать. А что творится там, где палатки? Земли не видно под пластиком, в лагере его гребаные завалы!.. И больше того скажу: это дерьмо расползается как щупальца! У нас не осталось ни одного парка, в котором не валяются эти вечные ломаные тележки и велосипеды бомжей. Мне некуда отвести дочь погулять, если я не хочу, чтобы она напоролась на шприц или бутылку.

Ригальдо несколько раз порывался что-то сказать, но Патрик снова его перебивал. Его лицо раскраснелось:  
– Нет, молчи. Я знаю, что ты можешь сказать: куда смотрит полиция. Так вот, без вызова нам не рекомендовано соваться к бомжам. Иногда их сгоняют коммунальщики, но они просто переезжают куда-нибудь еще ближе к офисам и кафе. Ты думаешь, проблема только в том, что они воняют и срут под ноги? Проблема – в законах, которые теперь разрешают им все! Несколько лет назад произошла декриминализация многих статей, и на улицу выплеснулись толпы мудаков! Теперь они живут там, в палатках, и творят что хотят, а у нас нет полномочий, – он встретился взглядом с Исли и развел руками. – Ты их арестовываешь за нападения, домогательства, порчу имущества, вторжения в частную собственность, а судьи дают им смешные сроки и снова выпускают на улицу. 

– Прокуратура... – начал Исли.  
– Прокуратура и судьи вообще положили на это свой большой хуй. При большинстве арестов преступника выпускают уже на следующих день. Зачем патрульным рисковать жизнью, если завтра мудака снова выпустят? В ноябре я доставал из уличной урны говнюка в одних трусах, который во время прихода угнал велосипед, а потом разделся и плевал из урны в полицейских. И еще он кусался, ты представляешь, кусался! Он был обдолбан, ему было очень смешно. Через два месяца я опять увидел его на улице. Из ста процентов арестов бездомных половина просто не регистрируется. Большинство отпускают так, еще часть идет на сделки. Я верил нашей администрации, но в свете последних лет уже ни на что не надеюсь. Нам нужен понимающий человек там, у них, наверху, ведь исправить это можно только оттуда! 

Исли подпер щеку.

– Что вы так смотрите? Политики здесь, на северо-западе, замалчивают связку наркотиков и бомжей. Так проще. Нужна политическая смелость, чтобы это признать. Мы, копы, не призываем ограничивать бомжей в правах, мы просто хотим иметь возможность работать по-человечески, – он отдышался и открыл следующую бутылку, вытер ее о футболку. – Простите, парни, я понимаю, что вы как бы на другом полюсе. Но ваша девочка ходит в государственную школу, а значит, не так уж вы от всего этого дерьма далеко.

Ригальдо запротестовал, что он-то нормальный мужик, не селебрити какой-то, он знает жизнь и ездит на работу по тем же улицам, что и Патрик. Исли молча потянулся к своей бутылке. Горлышко было холодным и запотевшим, а пиво вкусным. Он смотрел на пляску огня в камине, прислушиваясь к тому, как спорят Ригальдо и Патрик, когда с КПП позвонил встревоженный охранник.

– Мистер Фёрст, на камере видно, что дети забрались в лодку и возятся с цепью. 

Едва услышав об этом, Патрик выплюнул пиво.

– Твою мать!..

Из дома выскочили раздетые, прямо под мелкую ледяную морось. Под ногами противно чавкало, холодный воздух тут же пробрал до костей. Ригальдо понесся к озеру огромными скачками, Патрик ломился за ним через кусты, как бизон. Когда Исли подошел, Ригальдо уже извлекал девчонок из лодки и ужасно ругался. 

Сандра послушала его и пискнула:   
– Нас нельзя бить, потому что это нарушение прав ребенков!  
– Вот, что я говорил, – Патрик оперся руками о колени, выдохнул. Из его рта вырвался густой белый пар. – В этом городе каждая сопля чувствует себя безнаказанно!  
– За каким чертом вы туда полезли? – сердито спросил Ригальдо. Он поднял Бекки на руки и усадил к себе на локоть. – Ты знаешь, что к лодке приближаться нельзя!  
– Мы нашли мертвую птичку и хотели сделать ей водное погребение, – подсказала Сандра. – Как в «Викингах». Бекс, покажи!

И тут, к изумлению Исли, Бекки полезла в карман желтого прорезиненного плаща и важно извлекла из него мятый комочек пестрых перьев, из которого торчали две скрюченные лапки. Ригальдо изменился в лице. Он тряхнул Бекки за руку. Комок перьев мягко плюхнулся в ледяную воду рядом с мостками.

– Оху... – прокомментировал Патрик и захлопнул челюсти. – Девки, вы вообще, что ли, бесстрашные?! И кто показал вам «Викингов»?!  
– Это же орнитоз, – просипел Ригальдо. – Живо домой!

И он помчался к дому, таща протестующую Бекки под мышкой. Исли остался стоять рядом с Патриком, вытирающим руки Сандры носовым платком. Он немного подумал, разглядывая озеро и мокрые ветви, с которым срывались тяжелые капли, и рискнул:  
– Значит, говоришь, горожанам нужен свой человек?..

В десять вечера Исли набрал Джерри Стюарта. Тот взял трубку с первого же гудка. 

– Да?.. – спросил мальчик, немного удивленный.  
– Мистер Стюарт, – Исли звонил ему из душа. Рядом для конспирации шипела вода. – Приезжайте в мой офис завтра. Я собираюсь немного расширить наше взаимодействие. Мне нужно выглядеть в СМИ таким хорошим гражданином страны, насколько это возможно, чтобы Господь прослезился и зарегистрировался на избирательном пункте.   
– Ого! – в голосе Джерри прорезались нотки ликования. – Я все понял! Знаете, я так рад, что мы переходим от аналитики к действиям! – он громко выдохнул и вдруг с подозрением спросил:   
– А что это так шумит, вы что, принимаете душ?..  
– Спокойной ночи, мистер Стюарт.

***

К февралю решимость Исли стала твердой, как алмаз, и он принялся осторожно подтягивать к себе сторонников. Джерри Стюарт тем временем продолжал полировать его паблисити, делая это даже активнее, чем раньше. 

«Да, очень активно», – думал Исли, наблюдая, как Джерри сосет чупа-чупс и пишет в айпаде. Палочка провокационно торчала из пухлых губ, покачиваясь то вправо, то влево. Иногда Джерри извлекал шарик и задумчиво проходился по нему языком, облизывая так, что карамель влажно блестела.

Был вечер, но Исли не уходил – читал предложения по ценообразованию и ждал Ригальдо. 

– Аналитика, планирование и мероприятия, – рассуждал Джерри, не очень умело притворяясь, что не замечает взглядов Исли. – Три кита нашей пиар-компании. Вы видели ваш новый инстаграм?  
– Видел. Неплохой.  
– Неплохой? – мальчишка задохнулся. Вытащил чупа-чупс изо рта и наклонился вперед, сверкая глазами. Недавно он притащил в кабинет Исли лишнее кресло, поставил у окна и объявил, что это будет его персональное рабочее место. – Да он не хуже, чем у Джастина Трюдо! Из него так и пышет силой и энергией! Чего стоит один тот снимок, где вы в рабочей куртке на лесопосадке! И тот, где вы на экологической акции... И тот, где вы в горах на фоне снегов... Вы хоть заметили, как аккуратно я чередую их с теми, где вы в кабинете? Но нам нужно больше нормальных снимков с ребенком!

Он помахал чупа-чупсом и снова яростно сунул его в рот. 

– Это пока не обсуждается, – возразил Исли.  
– Без этого никак! Или мне каждый раз так и красться по кустам, когда вы гуляете в парке втроем, а потом пытаться что-то нарезать из фоток, где полснимка – дерево, а еще пол – спина вашего мужа? Почему вы не хотите устроить фотосессию с маленькой принцессой?

«Потому что Ригальдо за это скормит мне мои же яйца, – думал Исли, ставя для Галатеи пометки на полях. – Он и так, мягко говоря, не в восторге от перспектив окунуться в политику».

Он не преувеличивал. 

Три дня назад он наконец признался Ригальдо в своих интересах. Тянуть дальше было бы просто немыслимо. Ригальдо уже обратил внимание на резко возросшее в последнее время число «рабочих» звонков и настороженно спрашивал – что за проблемы? 

У них состоялся тот самый разговор на пирсе. Три дня назад.

Все эти три дня прошли в напряженном молчании. Вопреки опасениям Исли, Ригальдо не стал орать, но ощутимо отстранился. В первый же вечер после работы он забрал Бекки из дома и увез в ресторан. Вернул около полуночи, усталую и объевшуюся, пахнущую копченостями, с подарками от Анри и молодого подсобника. «Я помогала поварам мыть мидии и терла на терке сыр!» – призналась она, забравшись на руки Исли. Он уложил ее, дождался, пока уснет, и пошел к Ригальдо – все для того, чтобы обнаружить, что тот заперся от него в гостевой.

Нет, было совершенно невозможно представить, чтобы он разрешил Бекки участвовать в фотосессии. 

Все это Исли не стал озвучивать мальчику. Того не касались их с Ригальдо половые и семейные трудности. Тем более что Исли пришла в голову благодатная мысль:  
– Что если позвать Заки? Это мой внук. Я могу пригласить его с родителями на склад, покатать на погрузчике...  
– И снять у вас на руках, – Джерри причмокнул чупа-чупсом. – Это хорошая идея. Только почему вы все время называете его «внук»? Мне кажется, это называется «внучатый племянник»!  
– Не знаю. Я так привык.  
– Ладно, в чем-то это даже хорошо. Типа преемственность поколений, вот это все. Внук – это даже интереснее, чем дочь. Сильный зрелый мужчина и совсем маленький ребенок в касках и сапогах, среди огромных грузовиков, мелкий трогает ручкой здоровенный спил бревен... Ребенок в кадре будет транслировать ваше спокойствие и уверенность. Эта патриархальная связка может понравиться даже республиканцам... Фоток наделаем побольше. За лососем с ним съездите, в горы, куда-нибудь, где еще не сошел снег; рыбу можно купить заранее, вдруг не поймаете. Cнимем вас с чайником и в палатке... Я сам сниму...  
– У вас хорошие отношения с отцом? – перебил Исли, разглядывая его лицо.

Стилус, порхающий в пальцах Джерри, замер над айпадом.

– Он мудак. Мы не общаемся.

Исли задумчиво кивнул. В досье на Стюарта, которое ему предоставил Галк, было написано, что отец ушел в семью Рифул, когда Джерри было восемь.

Он посмотрел на часы на мониторе. Господи, куда подевался Ригальдо, он же просил его заглянуть. Исли сегодня даже на своей машине не поехал, рассчитывая, что они уедут вместе.  
– Вот только не надо так смотреть, – отрезал Джерри, отбросив всякое кокетство. Палочка чупа-чупса торчала у него из-за щеки. – Я представляю, что вы сейчас подумали насчет мальчика с отцовскими комплексами, и...

Он вдруг замахал рукой. Вытащил изо рта палочку – без конфеты – и уставился на нее. Его лицо начало багроветь.

– Джерри?..

Стюарт взглянул на него умоляюще и замычал. На его глаза навернулись слезы. 

«Допизделся», – подумал Исли, вскакивая из-за стола. Он рывком поднял Джерри на ноги, развернул спиной к себе и несколько раз надавил под грудью, выполняя прием Геймлиха. Никакого эффекта. Джерри скреб пальцами по горлу и мотал головой. 

И тогда Исли усадил его на подлокотник кресла и, заставив раскрыть рот, просто сунул пальцы так далеко, как это было возможно.

Конфету – липкий леденец – Джерри судорожно выхаркнул с третьей попытки и протестующе замотал головой. Исли осторожно вытащил пальцы у него изо рта – все в слизи и слюне, пахнущие клубничной отдушкой. Джерри издал всхлип непритворного облегчения. Исли убедился, что он дышит, и отодвинулся.

– Извини, не было времени мыть руки.  
– Спасибо, – невнятно пробормотал Джерри, утирая кулаком мокрые глаза. К вспотевшему лбу прилипли кудряшки. – Вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась. 

Он поморщился, держась за горло. Исли в это время искал, чем бы вытереться. Джерри задержал взгляд на его пальцах и вдруг душно покраснел. На фалангах остались следы зубов – сопротивляясь, мальчишка довольно чувствительно тяпнул Исли.

– Простите, – буркнул он, опуская глаза. – Обычно я так не делаю. 

Исли не сразу понял, о чем это он, а когда до него дошло, усмехнулся:  
– Надеюсь, обычно обходится без асфиксии. 

Джерри помотал головой, не глядя ему в глаза.

– Вообще-то я не очень люблю глубоко. Мне кажется, это заводит только в порно. 

Исли вздохнул. Посмотрел на дверь, на пустую приемную за ней. Их разговор стал до странности интимным. «Отцовская фигура?.. Не смешите меня».

– Джерри, ты знаешь, что у меня есть супруг, – без обиняков сказал он, протягивая салфетки.   
– Да, – Джерри вытер лицо. Он понемногу успокаивался, к нему возвращалась привычная самоуверенность. – Мистер Сегундо – очень красивый мужчина.  
– Тогда в чем дело?

Мальчишка поднял на него глаза. Плавно оттолкнулся от ручек кресла, отпрянул на несколько шагов – о безопасности своей заботится, стервец, мало ли что, подумал Исли с восхищением – и сказал с невинной улыбкой и в то же время задиристо:  
– Я – моложе. И красивее.

И он был прав, потому что даже сейчас – заплеванный, разгоряченный, с румяным лицом и съехавшим набок галстуке – он был очень хорош. 

В следующее мгновение мистер Стюарт похватал свои вещи и пальто и, посмотрев на часы, стал отступать к выходу. 

– Значит, до завтра, – тараторил он. – Узнайте насчет внука, фотки племянника и его жены тоже нам подойдут. Еще я постараюсь пробить по своим каналам статью в «Предпринимателе» о поддерживаемых вами стартапах...

– Джерри!  
– Нет-нет, до завтра, – непререкаемо объявил тот. – Хорошего вечера. 

Оставшись один, Исли взъерошил волосы пятерней. Пари вдруг перестало казаться ему остроумной идеей. Он посмотрел, сколько времени – где Ригальдо, мать его? – и позвонил с рабочего телефона в вице-президентский кабинет.

Ответом ему были бесконечно долгие гудки в трубке.

***

Домой Исли добрался почти ночью, на такси, отстояв гигантскую пробку – на шоссе снова случилась авария. Голодный, раздраженный и с раскалывающейся головой – ванильный ароматизатор перед его носом смердел так, что в конце концов Исли его оборвал и выкинул, опустив боковое стекло, прямо в ночную темноту, наполненную гудками машин и концентрированной вонью выхлопов.

Внизу он прошел сразу в кухню, чтобы выпить таблетку, и углядел стикер на микроволновке. Исли открыл дверцу – и все раздражение засохло на корню. Внутри сиротливо ждали остывшие тако с говяжьими языками, пожаренные на гриле, с кинзой и зеленым соусом. Пока они медленно крутились за стеклом, Исли смотрел на них, как загипнотизированный, и думал о том, что такие тако продаются только на Харбор-Авеню, а значит, Ригальдо специально после «Нордвуда» ехал туда ради Исли – потому что у них дома эти тако любил только он один. 

Поужинав – жадно, едва ли не пристанывая от удовольствия – Исли поднялся наверх, постоял при свете ночника в детской, наблюдая, как Бекки спит. Она лежала на спине, повернув голову на бок и прикрыв ладонью лицо, а Симба свернулся мохнатым клубком у нее в ногах. Исли почесал его между ушами – кот не проснулся, только дернул ноздрями, принюхиваясь к молекулам запаха жареного мяса, идущего от хозяйских рук.

У себя он принял быстрый душ, натянул пижаму и, ни на что не надеясь, вернулся в коридор и поскребся в комнату для гостей. И обнаружил, что дверь не заперта.

Ригальдо читал в кресле, тоже одетый в пижаму, и Исли вспомнил, как они еле слышно шипели друг на друга через дверь три дня назад, когда он дергал за ручку, как дурак, целую минуту, прежде чем понял, что его там не ждут. «Детка, – с укором сказал Исли двери, – это не выход. – Ты не можешь запираться, когда хочешь меня наказать» – «Но ты запирался» – «Да, я помню. Но у нас была ситуация…» – «Это у нас сейчас ситуация», – перебил его Ригальдо, распахивая дверь и загораживая собой проход. – Исли, извини. Я слишком зол, чтобы ложиться с тобой в кровать». 

Сейчас Ригальдо даже не повернул головы в его сторону, но Исли все равно понадеялся, что ему дали шанс.

– Поговорим? – спросил он, опускаясь на край кровати.  
– Если о твоей активной гражданской позиции, то нет.  
– Ладно, – Исли помолчал. – Ты уехал один.   
– Глупо вышло, – Ригальдо по-прежнему смотрел в книгу. – Решил, тебе будет полезно вспомнить, как себя чувствуешь, когда кто-то целенаправленно делает хуйню. Забыл, что ты не на машине. Ты нашел еду?

Исли вздохнул. 

– Нашел. Слушай, я…  
– Ни слова о выборах.

Ладно, покорно подумал Исли и завалился на кровать. Некоторое время он так лежал, раскинув руки – пальцами левой касаясь колена Ригальдо; Исли несколько раз поскреб его, привлекая к себе внимание. 

– Мне скучно.  
– Я заметил, – Ригальдо нахмурился. – Пока тебе было весело, ты не... 

Он не договорил, махнул рукой, как будто убедившись в полной безнадежности своего табу. 

Исли перекатился на живот, пристроил подбородок на руки, поизучал лицо Ригальдо – тень от волос, сдвинутые брови, упрямый подбородок. И сказал:  
– Всегда есть шанс, что я просто продую, и все станет, как раньше.

Ригальдо резко захлопнул книгу:  
– Нет, это невозможно! Исли, ты... Ты вообще себя слышишь? Как это – ты и продуешь?  
– Не знаю, – Исли зевнул. – Как вариант, никто не захочет голосовать. Или найдутся шустрые конкуренты, наловят компромат...   
– Наловят обязательно, если не сотрешь наконец то видео, где ты пялишь себя своим белым эротическим другом.   
– Я давно его стер.  
– Вот и молодец, – Ригальдо заложил ногу на ногу. – Исли, послушай. Я так понял, ты собираешься разыгрывать карту «делец с золотым сердцем». Так вот, я тебе заранее скажу: у тебя все выйдет, ты получишь все, к чему протянешь руку. Как только ты баллотируешься, за тобой побегут, роняя трусы.

Исли приподнялся, взволнованный его словами, но Ригальдо еще не закончил:  
-...но я все равно считаю, что это поворот не туда, – он помолчал. – Господи, я чувствую себя девочкой, которая в каждом слэшере говорит: «Ребят, а может, не надо?».

Он передразнил так похоже, что Исли не удержался от улыбки, хотя Ригальдо совсем не веселился, да и ему самому тоже уже было не слишком смешно. «Вот и поговорили», – подумал Исли. А вслух сказал:  
– Нам все равно не выжить в слэшере, потому что мы не девственница и ботаник. 

Ригальдо долгое не отвечал, а потом веско произнес:  
– Если ты спизданешь какую-нибудь такую шутку на дебатах, я заберу Бекки и поселюсь в Скалистых горах.   
– Я понял, – Исли вздохнул. – Но прямо сейчас я могу рассчитывать на обнимашки?

Ригальдо пристально посмотрел на него – и вдруг, поднявшись из кресла, выключил свет и полез на кровать. Лег на спину, сложив на груди руки, и приказал:   
– Обнимай.  
И Исли еще неизвестно сколько времени смирно лежал рядом, дыша ему в шею, прежде чем отважился запустить руку под пижамные штаны.

***

Лаки отреагировал на новости заливистым ржанием. 

– Что, правда? – постоянно повторял он. – Ты не шутишь? У тебя будет свой штаб, все эти сумасшедшие люди: юристы, политологи...  
– Политтехнологи, – терпеливо поправил Исли. – Журналисты, агитаторы, секретари, фотографы, пиарщики, распространители агитационных материалов...  
– Охуеть, – отсмеявшись, Лаки вытер слезы. – А Ригальдо тебя не выпорет?  
– Ригальдо, – сказал Исли, любуясь бликующей водой на заливе, – считает, что лучше бы я купил себе золотую корону. Или запустил ракету на Марс.   
– Ну ты бы ему объяснил, что борешься за что-то полезное, – посочувствовал Лаки. – Кстати, за что ты борешься-то?  
– Первое, что я сделаю, если у меня что-то выгорит, – Исли разглядывал дома на противоположной стороне бухты, кажущиеся голубыми сквозь дымку, –добьюсь, чтобы любой человек в нашем штате мог стать донором крови, не зависимо от его ориентации. Если, конечно, по анализам он чист. Меня задевает эта дискриминация.

Лаки тяжело хлопнул его по плечу. 

– Это круто, чувак. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что ты не двинулся по этой дорожке раньше, – безмятежно объявил он, натягивая перчатки для мусора. – Ну, клево. Мы с Клэр будем за тебя болеть.  
– Ох, Лаки... – пробормотал Исли, пораженный его бесхитростной верой. – Спасибо, мой дорогой мальчик.  
– Да что там, – «мальчик» пожал огромными плечами. – Давай, бери эту штуку. Раз, два... понесли!

Они вдвоем ухватились за проржавевший бак, поднатужились и потащили к грузовику.

Шла большая акция по сбору и сортировке мусора в бухте. По пирсу ходили люди с сачками, вылавливали прибитую к берегу дрянь, как безобидную, так и не очень – пакеты, бутылки, трубочки для стаканчиков, шприцы и резинки. С погодой неожиданно повезло: был первый день без дождя, и солнце ярко светило, несмотря на то, что все небо покрыли кудрявые прозрачные облака. Исли рискнул пригласить Лаки и Клэр, и они с легкостью присоединились. Даже привели Заки, который, конечно, ничего не вылавливал, а просто бегал по пирсу, пугая чаек, или с удовольствием хлопал по воде детским сачком. 

И Джерри, конечно, был тут как тут. Джерри ничего не собирал, зато таскался вокруг семьи Исли в своем пижонском пальтишке и фотографировал их вместе и порознь. Перчатки на нем были черные, сидящие как вторая кожа, а не какие-нибудь желтые резиновые говнокраги по локоть, как на всех остальных. Он очень выразительно стаскивал их зубами, когда ему было нужно провести по экрану телефона, при этом, как правило, смело глядя Исли в глаза.

– Эй, парень, осторожнее, – донесся до Исли его голос. Он посмотрел из-под руки: Стюарт тянул его внука от края пирса, двумя пальцами ухватив за помпон на шапке, и озирался, как человек, не очень-то умеющий обращаться с детьми. Заки пыхтел и вырывался. – Эй, кто-нибудь. Я боюсь, он может свалиться!  
– Спасибо, мистер Стюарт, – спокойно сказала Клэр, подходя к нему с огромной коробкой в руках. Она поставила коробку на урну и стянула перчатки: – Пойдем, бандит.   
– Я не хотю! Я хотю де! – Заки выкрутился из ее рук. – Де! Ыбка! Хотю ыбку!  
– Дохлая. Плавает кверху пузом, – поморщился Джерри, подходя ближе.  
– Почему детей так привлекает смерть, – вздохнул Исли. Он сел и раскрыл объятия:   
– Ну, залетай, разбойник!

Заки ворвался в кольцо его рук. От него пахло рыбой и тиной – он весь вымазался, лапая свой сачок. Исли поцеловал его в мокрый нос. Кто-то закрыл солнце так, что на них с Заки упала тень. Сразу раздался голос Джерри:   
– Не заслоняйте его, пожалуйста. Ага, большое спасибо. Мистер Фёрст, вот так и сидите, – он снова поднял телефон.

Отодвинутый им Лаки фыркнул, посмотрел на Стюарта сверху вниз, но промолчал. От его глаз разбежались смешливые морщинки и, дождавшись, пока Исли встанет на ноги, он спросил, внешне невинно:  
– Мистер Стюарт, а из чего складывается имидж политика?

Джерри нахмурился.

– Ну... это сложно. Надо учитывать мотивационный анализ, выразительность самопрезентации, коммуникативную установку...  
– То есть, я больше не смогу его покатать на тележке, как раньше?..  
– А?.. – Джерри открыл рот. – В каком смысле?

И тогда Лаки с ревом схватил Исли поперек туловища, поднатужился и поволок к стоящим поодаль магазинным тележкам:  
– Да вот как-то та-а-ак!..

Он пер вперед, как медведь, а Исли, болтающийся у него на плече, смеялся так, что чуть не прикусил себе язык, и думал, что хорошенько должен запомнить все это, всю эту дурацкую сумасшедшую легкость – прыгающий горизонт, первое зимнее солнце, искристую воду залива и сборщиков мусора, бродящих внаклонку, как ловцы крабов в отлив, смеющуюся в ладонь Клэр, изумленного Джерри. Что бы потом ни случилось, куда бы ни привела его карьера, он не должен этого забывать. 

– Слабоумие и отвага! Фёрстам не слабо! – проорал Лаки, с немалой осторожностью, впрочем, ставя Исли на асфальт. Тому пришлось ухватиться за его куртку, потому что его слегка укачало:  
– Фёрстам не слабо, но покатай-ка ты лучше Заки. Будет неловко, если тележка развалится подо мной.

Его счастливое настроение поугасло, только когда позвонила Люсиэла и деловито спросила:   
– Я так поняла, мусорный сбор вас надолго задержит? Отменить ланч с мистером Сегундо?  
– Нет, – нахмурился Исли. – Ты что, я приеду к нему.   
– Хм, – секретарша там, в трубке, позвенела ключами. – Смотрите. У вас был бы шанс, чтобы он немного занервничал. А если бы я сказала, что вы перекусываете со Стюартом, он бы наверняка...  
– Люсиэла, – прервал ее Исли. – Давайте вы не будете мне подыгрывать в нашем споре, да еще так топорно? 

Он сбросил вызов, постоял, прислушиваясь к крикам чаек и гудкам машин. 

Джерри пришел к нему, лучась улыбкой, держа в каждой руке по стаканчику. 

– Очень хороший день. Мне понравилось, как вы общаетесь с семьей.

Исли кивнул.

– Я подумал, что у воды зябко, и добыл кофе. А потом можно перекусить в одном морском ресторане, тут недалеко. Мне очень нравится, там в эти часы подают их спецпредложение – огромную гору первосортных моллюсков на льду, со сливочным маслом и розовым вином... Я рискнул забронировать столик...  
– Джерри, – со вздохом оборвал его Исли. Он смотрел из-под ладони: Лаки уже вел свою семью к пикапу. Вот он поднял руку, помахал Исли и открыл дверь перед Заки и Клэр. – Я стараюсь по будням есть вместе с Ригальдо. То есть не всегда, конечно – у него или у меня бывают встречи, поездки, которые нельзя отменить… Но если обстоятельства позволяют, мы встречаемся днем. Сидим, разговариваем. Все это знают.  
– Оу, – Джерри насмешливо округлил рот. – Традиционные семейные ценности зрелых людей. Понимаю. Это, конечно, не то, что хрустеть моллюсками где-то на набережной...

Исли мгновенно представил, как Джерри ест омара руками, хватает его за хвост и рывком отдирает от панциря, или грызет и высасывает раздробленный щиток краба, или с влажным чмокающим звуком втягивает в себя устрицу, и на его губах блестит соленый сок. А следом он подумал о Ригальдо – каким тот был, когда они только поженились: строгий и неприступный, чинно поглощающий у всех на виду свой спартанский обед, сердито озирающийся, когда Исли, по его мнению, позволял себе лишнего, и, тем не менее, не убирающий руку, если Исли накрывал его кисть своей. Обычно после этого Исли лез ладонью под скатерть и незаметно трогал его коленку.

Мальчику Джерри даже в голову не могло прийти, что для них значил этот самый ланч. Вот, даже Лаки и Клэр уехали домой, потому что знали, что он потащится к Ригальдо, огибая пробки. 

– Куда вас подбросить? – примирительно спросил Исли. 

Джерри пихнул ему в руки оба стакана:   
– Встретимся после перерыва. Я от вас так просто не отстану, мистер Фёрст. 

Глядя ему в спину, на то, как он идет, независимо сунув руки в карман брюк, Исли подумал, не переоценил ли себя.

Мальчик Джерри вполне был способен высосать ему мозг, взломав черепную коробку, как панцирь моллюска.

***

Четырнадцатого февраля Исли полетел на международную выставку стартапов в Калгари, которая обещала быть до чертиков любопытной. Было так странно окунуться в солнечную морозную тишину местного даунтауна, в котором днем на улицах не было никого, как в лучшем постапокалипсисе. Вся жизнь текла внутри надземных переходов Скайвок. В полдень Исли стоял со своим чемоданом, выдыхая пар изо рта, и снимал для Ригальдо безлюдные перекрестки, одинокие светофоры и синие тени от небоскребов на придорожных сугробах. 

За несколько дней до отъезда все чуть было не отменилось: Бекки вдруг заболела, безо всяких причин. Она три дня высоко температурила, потом наступило затишье, после чего ее лицо и руки покрылись розовой сыпью. Пока она лихорадила, Ригальдо на стены лез. Исли приходилось удерживать его, чтобы не дергал постоянно лечащего врача, не звонил Клэр и в 9-1-1. «Это всего лишь розеола, – терпеливо повторял он. – Я ее помню, у Лаки такая была, его лечили только тайленолом», – но на Ригальдо его утешения не действовали. Исли колебался, как их таких оставить вдвоем, но внезапно Ригальдо пришел в себя и решительно выпер его в дорогу. «Иди работай, – рявкнул он, сам вынося его чемодан к такси. – Я справлюсь, не маленький». И, убедившись, что Бекки больше не лихорадит, Исли действительно улетел. Может, Ригальдо соскучится по нему и по возвращении примет более благосклонно. 

Чего Исли совершенно не ожидал, что в первый же день в Калгари, когда он, отдохнувший в номере отеля, спустится в холл, из кресла навстречу ему поднимется Джерри Стюарт. Весь безупречный от красиво уложенных русых кудрей до теплых зимних ботинок и пышущий энергией юности. В лучах золотого света, льющегося через панорамные окна, Джерри тонко улыбался, будто говоря: ну, вот я здесь, и что ты мне сделаешь.

При виде него Исли стоило определенных трудов сохранить лицо.

– Мне кажется, это уже тянет на преследование, – заметил он.

Джерри солнечно рассмеялся:  
– Что вы, мистер Фёрст. Я всегда смогу доказать полиции, что приехал в Канаду навестить друзей. У меня даже был повод – день святого Валентина. 

Ах да, день святого Валентина. Исли улыбнулся: совсем старый стал. Не обратил внимания на «красные плюшевые задницы» в интерьере. 

– К возлюбленному приехали? – невинно спросил он и тут же поморщился: кто его за язык тянул. Ригальдо был прав: он не умеет вовремя закрывать рот.

Джерри ответил ему смелым взглядом:  
– Может быть.

Этот раунд Исли ему явно проигрывал. Мальчик подготовился к встрече, в отличие от него.

Подумав об этом, Исли перестал улыбаться.

– А как вы меня выследили?   
– Ой, да я сам не помню, откуда у меня что, – Джерри пожал плечами. – Где-то добыл информацию, в каком именно отеле вы остановитесь. Как будто это тайна.

При этом он так затрепетал ресницами, что Исли подумал: врет, да к тому же небрежно. Ему кто-то все подсказал, от номера рейса до названия отеля; назвал даже время, к которому он обычно спускался из номера, чтобы сесть в такси. Исли сжал зубы. 

«Я убью Люсиэлу».

На что бы там его секретарша ни ставила в споре, она явно вела собственную игру.

– Я не могу взять вас на выставку, – резко сказал он. – Вопросы моей корпорации вас не касаются.  
– Мне-то что, – мальчишка совершенно не расстроился. – Я не горю желанием целый день таскаться по моллу и любоваться вашей спиной. Я буду ждать вас вечером на этом самом месте.  
– Не много ли вы на себя берете?  
– Я не привык мелочиться, мистер Фёрст; сегодня Валентинов день, в городе будет фейерверк. Рассчитывайте на праздничный концерт и приличный ужин. Я вас как следует… выгуляю.  
– Да-а?  
– Да. Вы раньше здесь бывали?  
– Разумеется, – не удержался Исли. – С Ригальдо. Мы очень любим здешние национальные парки. Особенно стеклянную смотровую площадку на леднике.  
– Я понимаю, – Джерри сдул упавший на глаз локон. – Вы, без сомнения, опытный ходок по… ледникам. И разным прочим диким местам. Но я вас уверяю, что на прогулке со мной вас ждут такие подъемы и спуски, которых вы представить себе не можете. Я буду ждать вас вечером, уверен, нам будет интересно друг с другом. 

Он был такой обворожительно наглый, что Исли доставляло огромное удовольствие дразниться, кидая ему уступки, как мячик щенку. К тому же он так смотрел, бесстыже и в то же время просительно, что Исли чувствовал, как под ложечкой разливается приятное тепло. Нет, он не назвал бы это бабочками в животе. Скорее, удовлетворением наглаженного эго. Давно с ним так бесстыдно не заигрывали. Нахальства у мистера Стюарта явно было не меньше, чем у его сводной сестрицы. 

Пожалуй, только мысль о Рифул заставила его вырваться из этого солнечного кокона.

– Меня ждет такси, – сказал он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Кокетничать со Стюартом было, безусловно, приятно, но он притащился в Канаду не за этим. – Продолжим в другой раз.  
– Вечером, – постановил Джерри, делая шаг назад и пропуская каких-то людей к стойке ресепшен. – Я буду сидеть в этом кресле, пока вы не спуститесь. 

И Исли вдруг понял, что чувствует себя осажденной крепостью.

На выставке он несколько раз мельком думал о хитром мальчишке; Джерри мерещился ему за стендами и в толпе. Оказывается, Исли незаметно привык к его присутствию рядом с собой, к тому, что он крутится неподалеку, снимает, советует и комментирует все его действия. Паршивец как-то умудрился влезть в его личное пространство. Надо же. Потом Исли пригласили на «круглый стол» для инвесторов, и сделалось не до Джерри. А после был фуршет где, бездумно хлопнув шампанского, Исли вдруг почувствовал, что готов из чистого ребячества прогуляться с мальчиком под руку по вечернему городу. В темноте, расцвеченной огнями, среди «красных жоп», пурпурных воздушных шаров и сугробов. 

«Это игра, – сказал он себе. – Просто типичная офисная игра; такая же, как ритуальная демонстрация Люсиэлой глубоких вырезов или привычка О'Гвардиена делать стойку на любое хорошенькое лицо. Я все контролирую, а Стюарт все понимает». 

Ну не дурачок же он, чтобы не понимать?

Такси привезло его в отель уже к восьми вечера, порядком уставшего от этих мыслей и разгоряченного шампанским. Исли пересек холл и подошел к лифтам, на ходу отметив, что в кресле никого нет. Он еще даже не понял, что чувствует по этому поводу, облегчение или разочарование, когда поймал отражение в зеркальной стене. Джерри неподвижно смотрел на него с лестницы – красивый, как принцесса. Исли отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как воздух между ними электризуется, и поднялся к себе.

Сообщение пришло, как только он вошел в лифт. «Буду ждать, когда вы переоденетесь и спуститесь». «И примете душ», – автоматом подумал Исли, а потом одернул себя. Какой, на хер, душ?

В номере он тяжело опустился на кровать и потер лицо. В темноте за окном расцветали бутоны фейерверков. «Я все контролирую», – напомнил он себе, а потом позвонил Ригальдо. Тот ответил сразу.

– Привет, – поздоровался Исли и расстегнул пуговицы на рукавах. Ослабил галстук. Гулять с Джерри, если он, конечно, пойдет, требовалось в чем-то демократичном. Он раскрыл чемодан и наугад вытащил свитер. – Ну как вы, как Бекки?  
– Лучше, – хрипло, как будто со сна, пробормотал Ригальдо. Исли даже посмотрел на часы – по его прикидкам, тот не должен был спать. – Температуры больше не было, и сыпь побледнела.   
– Слава богу, – Исли стащил туфли, хваля себя за идею взять лыжные ботинки. И нет, в ресторан они не пойдут. – Я рад, что у вас все хорошо.

Он ожидал, что Ригальдо спросит: как выставка, но тот молчал. Исли задал еще пару вопросов, получил такие же вялые ответы и насторожился.

– У тебя все в порядке?..  
– Нет, – после долгой паузы ответил Ригальдо. – Не совсем. 

Исли запрыгнул на кровать. 

– Детка, не заставляй меня тянуть из тебя клещами...

Вместо слов Ригальдо подключил видео-чат.

Исли взглянул на экран и выронил свитер.

– О боже! – и повторил с жалостью: – Боже мой. Так ты не болел этим в детстве?..  
– Не болел, – прохрипел Ригальдо и откинулся на подушки. Он лежал на большой кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и лицо его было измученным и несчастным, глаза блестели от температуры, а на щеках проступали ярко-розовые пятна. Свернувшаяся калачиком у него под боком Бекки радостно помахала Исли ладошкой. У нее на животе лежала книжка про Мадикен.

Исли, забыв про все на свете, поставил телефон на покрывало и встревоженно всмотрелся в лицо Ригальдо.

– Давно температуришь?

Ригальдо повернулся к Бекки и велел:   
– Сходи по-маленькому.  
– Но я не хочу! Я хочу говорить с папой!  
– Сходи, я сказал, – и, когда она вышла, простонал: – Исли, это пиздец. У меня все одновременно: сыпь, лихорадка, и еще в паху вздулись какие-то шишки...  
– Здесь время коронной шутки про «что-то венерическое», – грустно улыбнулся Исли. – Может быть, стоит позвать к тебе Клэр?  
– Зачем? – перебил его Ригальдо. – У нее маленький ребенок, ты же не хочешь, чтобы он поймал эту дрянь? Это все та же розеола, просто я болею, как взрослый. 

Он перевел дыхание и устало прикрыл глаза. 

Исли негромко спросил:

– Давай, я приеду?

Ригальдо уставился с потолок.  
– Сбежишь со второго дня выставки?  
– Ага.  
– Нет, Исли. Нет. Мы, черт возьми, возлагали на это сборище определенные планы. Выдои из этих многообещающих «деток» все, что можешь, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Я скоро буду в порядке. Скорее бы только лечь спать.

Бекки вернулась из ванной и на мгновение попала в камеру. Исли подумал, подумал – и попросил Ригальдо:  
– Дай ей телефон.   
– Зачем?  
– Я ей почитаю. А ты пока отдохнешь.  
– Как ты собираешься ей читать?!  
– Да очень просто, – Исли опрокинулся на спину и подтянул к себе ноутбук. – Сейчас все сделаем.  
– Разве ты никуда не собирался? – Ригальдо сделал вид, что надевает галстук, видимо, намекая на общий растрепанный вид Исли. 

Он покачал головой:  
– Ну что ты, детка. Я только пришел. Идти мне некуда, – и позвал Бекки:  
– Какой рассказ ты хочешь, чтобы я прочитал?

И он подключил wi-fi и исправно начал читать с ноутбука, поглядывая на свою семью – Ригальдо вырубился мгновенно, и Бекки заснула через четверть часа, разметавшись на половине кровати Исли, и перестала отвечать. Только тогда он замолчал. Нужно было позвонить Джерри и извиниться, но Исли не хотел даже прикасаться к телефону. На душе было неспокойно из-за едкого привкуса непонятной вины.

***

Семья поправилась, и дни полетели незаметно. В начале марта Исли сделал в прессе объявление об открытии нового завода, который создаст четыреста рабочих мест. «Мы с нетерпением ждем возможности внести очередной вклад в экономическое благополучие штата Вашингтон». Когда он уже прощался, кто-то из журналистов поднял руку:  
– Мистер Фёрст, нам стало известно, что группа активистов собирается провести вечер памяти жертв прошлогоднего теракта. Вы будете в этом участвовать?

У него перехватило дыхание. 

– Конечно, – справившись с собой, сказал он. – Мы не должны забывать то, что случилось. Я готов поддержать семьи тех, кому не повезло в тот день так, как мне. 

Расставшись с журналистами, он, внешне спокойный, вернулся в офис, но на самом деле еще долго чувствовал холодок на спине, там, где Клэр когда-то вскрыла ему гематому. Надо же, год прошел. Он солгал журналистам: он бы хотел как можно реже вспоминать ту парковку, охранника и рухнувшую стену. И думать о том, что только из-за того, что Том и Лиз приехали в тот день на распродажу, в его доме живет самая лучшая в мире девочка. 

Наверное, из-за этих мыслей он и потерял бдительность.

Исли мыл руки перед большим зеркалом в туалете, когда сзади мягко хлопнула дверь. Он поднял глаза на вошедшего. Исли принципиально ходил в тот же самый сортир, что и все, и не только из демократических соображений. В кабинке можно было услышать много офисных сплетен, а как еще узнаешь коллектив, если не изнутри.

Джерри Стюарт у него за спиной перекинул пиджак через плечо, будто говоря: «Не торопитесь, я тоже никуда не спешу». Его веселенькая зеленая жилетка очень шла к цвету глаз, хотя смотрел он не слишком весело. На щеках алели два ярких пятна.

Исли и удивился, и обрадовался. После возвращения из Канады они не виделись – мальчик скидывал ему всю информацию на почту и в мессенджер, а в «Нордвуд» не заезжал. За свой не слишком вежливый поступок Исли извинился на следующий же день. Кажется, Джерри ответил ему что-то по работе.

Исли уже подумывал, что его скосил грипп. Весной в офисе многие болели.

– Как ваши дела, Джерри? – спросил он, отрывая бумажное полотенце. – Я уже начал скучать.  
– Благодарю вас, все хорошо, – ответил тот чопорно. На Исли он не смотрел – казалось, его взгляд лениво шарит по стенам. А потом Джерри оттолкнулся лопатками от стены и перешел в наступление – стремительно, как молодой леопард. 

Все произошло молниеносно.

Он врезался Исли в грудь, сгреб его за отвороты пиджака и просто внес в пустую кабинку. Втиснулся следом, с размаху хлопнул ладонью по вращающейся задвижке. Исли, стукнувшийся о бачок, оказался впечатан в узкое пространство между унитазом и боковой перегородкой, и тут же Джерри без колебаний зажал ему рот. Горячая шершавая ладонь совсем не нежно смяла Исли губы. Исли уперся одной рукой в стену, другой в перегородку, напрягся всем телом, и тогда Джерри решительно вжался в него, приперев к задней стене. 

– Я же сказал – я не мелочусь, – просвистел мальчик, глядя на него жадно и зло. – И меня нельзя кинуть и извиниться по эсэмэске.

«Котик мой, – подумал Исли, скорее ошарашенный, чем разозленный. – Так нельзя. Ты совсем до ручки дошел».

Похоже, он все это время недооценивал заинтересованность Джерри.

Нужно было пинком выкинуть из кабинки этого бесстыжего кота, но Исли не успел: в помещение туалета уже кто-то входил. Хлопнула дверь, Исли услышал негромкие голоса. Они с Джерри застыли. Мужики за стеной перекинулись парой слов, засмеялись какой-то шутке и надолго замолчали. Слух Исли обострился, он отчетливо слышал журчание струй, бьющих в писсуары, харканье и плевки. В кабинке резко пахло моющим средством – хлоркой и манго, спасибо, что не ванилью. Дышать с зажатым ртом было тяжело, Исли покрутил головой, пытаясь сбросить чужую ладонь. В ответ Джерри только навалился сильнее. Зашарил по телу Исли свободной рукой. Очень умело зашарил. 

Его глаза горели зеленым огнем. Мальчик покачал головой: сопротивление бесполезно. Он находился совсем рядом, Исли видел коричневые крапинки на радужке, редкие рыжие веснушки на носу и длинные, золотые, изогнутые, как у девчонки, ресницы. Джерри плотно сжимал губы. На его порозовевшем лбу выступил пот. Исли внезапно почувствовал, что ему тоже очень жарко в костюме. Он снова напряг мышцы, пытаясь максимально дистанцироваться, соблюдая тишину. И тогда рука Джерри скользнула ему между ног. Сжатые губы разошлись в улыбке, между ними мелькнул розовый язык, и Исли наконец понял, что игры закончились, и все это всерьез: прямо сейчас, в режиме реального времени, Джерри Стюарт ломает ему брак и карьеру. Скорее всего, и то и то.

Он отодрал руку Джерри, зажимавшую ему рот, смял ему пальцы, крепко стиснул. Наверное, сделал больно. Тот колюче прищурился, ухватился за полы пиджака и вдруг подался вперед и положил голову ему на плечо. Исли опешил и сразу же отпустил его, потому что стоять вот так, обжигающе близко, было невыносимо.

Мужики в туалете не торопились вернуться к своим рабочим местам; Исли не знал их, но уже ненавидел всем сердцем. Один рассказал бородатый анекдот, второй с готовностью поржал. Загудели сушилки для рук, но Исли рано обрадовался: в туалет зашел кто-то еще, поздоровался и зажурчал. Снова распахнулась наружная дверь, впустив гул офиса. Последовали новые приветствия, сразу два. Суки, да что же они ходят в сортир парами, как подружки, думал Исли, изнемогая от глупости ситуации; почему никто не работает. Он чувствовал, что в нем вот-вот проснется самодур, готовый ввести посекундный тайминг для отлучек из опен-спейса. Потом стало еще хуже: зазвонил телефон. Какой-то дурак радостно принялся болтать, меряя шагами кафель, потом расстегнул штаны. Чтоб ты себе член прищемил, устало пожелал ему Исли. 

Кто-то подергал их кабинку, с недовольным возгласом отошел. Исли возблагодарил проектировщиков за то, что они поставили двери до самого пола, хотя служба безопасности была против. Мальчик Джерри беззвучно рассмеялся, наблюдая за его лицом. Его теплое дыхание согревало щеку и ухо. И, глядя Исли в глаза, Джерри потянул вниз язычок молнии и сунул руку ему в брюки. 

Шах и мат.

Этого просто не могло быть, но это было: его щупал наглый щенок лет на двадцать моложе, а он ничего не мог сделать, ничего. Ладонь Джерри мягко скользила по члену через ткань трусов, пальцы осторожно сжимали ствол. И, разумеется, случилось неизбежное – от этих вороватых прикосновений у него встал. Возбуждение было навязанным, механическим, но вполне ощутимым. 

Болтовня за стеной понемногу сходила на нет. Вот-вот должен был убраться последний посетитель, а Исли стоял, глядя сверху на переносицу Джерри, и обреченно думал, что ему прилетело за всех мальчиков и девочек, которых он когда-либо соблазнял. За фокус с зажигалкой. За выжитого с его территории охранника Тони. И за Ригальдо, которого он сам себе подарил в тридцать шесть лет, и с тех пор у него ни разу не было секса еще с кем-то.

Подумав об этом, Исли лягнул дверь – так, что вертушка-засов соскочила, и вывалился из кабинки. Оторвал от себя Джерри, отбросил в сторону. Оперся о умывальник, растрепанный и с эрекцией, дыша, как бегун. Включил холодную воду и плеснул в красное лицо, опасаясь даже смотреть в сторону Джерри.

Кроме них двоих, в помещении никого не было. 

– Почему?! – прозвучало сбоку. Голос Джерри дал петуха. Исли все-таки скосил глаза: мальчик выглядел плохо – его трясло, ноздри раздувались, а тонкая кожа на лице то покрывалась пятнами, то бледнела.   
– Что «почему», моя прелесть? – хрипло спросил Исли, застегивая ширинку. И подумал, что нахер уволит любого, кто зайдет прямо сейчас. Или нет, сначала убьет, а потом уволит.  
– Почему вы ломаетесь, вам же этого хочется, – рявкнул Джерри. Он выглядел подобравшимся и снова готовым к прыжку. Исли откинул назад мокрые волосы. Сейчас или никогда.  
– Потому, – сказал он со вздохом, – что мне нужен специалист по пиару, а не протеже. Это раз. Вы хороший специалист, Джерри, вам не обязательно укреплять карьеру через отсос. Если вы без этого не можете, значит, вам не хватает уверенности.

Джерри вздрогнул и заморгал, как будто Исли врезал ему. А Исли безжалостно продолжал:   
– Поймите, на любой серьезной работе вас будут проверять. У вас и так есть отягчающее – сестра, и если службе безопасности покажется, что вы провокатор, вас никогда больше не наймет приличная компания. Подумайте, кем вы хотите стать – интрижкой или ценным рабочим кадром. Это два.

Джерри раздул ноздри и ожесточенно повторил:   
– Проверка? Все это была проверка? Да не смешите меня!

Исли не стал закрывать глаза, когда Джерри шатнулся ему навстречу и потянулся с желанием поцеловать. Он ничего не делал – не отстранялся, не дергался, не пытался придержать дверь. Так и стоял, барабаня пальцами по раковине. 

И Джерри отступил. Вытер запястьем рот и бросил в попытке сохранить лицо:  
– И все-таки у вас встал!  
– Встал, – равнодушно кивнул он, слушая, как в раковину плещет вода. – Я живой человек. Но у меня и так есть все, что нужно. 

Грохот, с которым Джерри захлопнул дверь, наверное, был слышен даже в Канаде. 

Исли медленно развернулся к зеркалу и закрутил кран. 

Сердце стучало, как ненормальное, пульсометр верещал. Рубашка под пиджаком пропиталась потом. Просто удивительно, как Джерри не понял, что Исли вовсе не одержал верх. Сейчас – точно нет.

Кажется, он проебался с этим пари по-крупному везде, где только мог.

Ригальдо ему не простит, когда узнает про этот сортир. Такие вещи никогда не остаются в секрете.

Исли еще немного постоял, любуясь на залитый водой кафель, и все для себя решил.

Позвонил секретарше Ригальдо, выяснил, где тот есть, и потащился сдаваться.

***

Он увел Ригальдо посреди жаркого спора с юристами, просто взял его за руку и вывел из кабинета, к изумлению присутствующих. И потащил к себе, мимо стеклянных стен, лестниц и лифтов, мимо сотрудников и гостей, держа так крепко, точно боялся, что если упустит его, произойдет что-то ужасное.

Весь путь до кабинета Ригальдо молчал, и только когда Исли усадил его за свой стол, в кресло президента компании, поднял голову и спросил:  
– Что случилось?

Не отвечая, Исли обошел его, бдительно запирая дверь и выдергивая из розетки шнуры телефонов, чтобы им не мешали звонки.

Вернулся обратно, уселся на край стола и честно ответил:  
– Случилось, что я дурак.

И выложил: про мальчика Джерри и про пари, про будущие выборы и про то, к чему привели их развлечения с Люсиэлой. Он говорил, сцепив на колене руки, по возможности не скрывая ничего. И только сцену в туалете максимально смягчил, сильно сократив, поскольку не был уверен, что иначе Ригальдо не выкинет всех ее участников в окно.

Солнце светило через огромный кабинет наискось, лежало квадратами света на противоположной стене, по полу от стола и кресла протянулись длинные тени. Лучи падали на лицо Ригальдо, молча сидящего в кресле, искрили на браслете часов и тонких блестящих нитях в ткани галстука. В черных волосах на виске опять серебрилась такая же нитка, но сейчас у Исли не хватило бы духу выдернуть ее.

Глаза Ригальдо, светлые и холодные, смотрели угрюмо. Он молчал, потом взял со стола ручку и стал крутить ее в руках. Исли заметил, что он плотно сжал губы; на лице резче обозначились скулы. По этому лицу никак нельзя было понять, насколько Ригальдо разочарован, и Исли договаривал свою исповедь, уже чувствуя, как под ногами разверзается яма, водоворот, куда его вот-вот затянет вместе с грязной водой залива, со всеми лодками, баржами, катерами и рыбными заводами. Но, сохраняя самообладание, он все-таки договорил:

– И вот теперь я не знаю, что мне со всем этим делать, – он сделал глубокий вдох. – Но я подумал, что ты должен знать. Вот честно, как ты скажешь, так все и...  
– Исли, – перебил его Ригальдо, щелкая ручкой. – Заткнись и слушай. У меня к тебе нет ни капли сочувствия.

Исли заткнулся. А что ему оставалось?

– Вы с Люсиэлой повели себя безобразно, – хмуро продолжил его муж, глядя в окно. – Как два гавиала. Но к ней у меня вопросов почти нет, я всегда знал, что она из себя представляет. Правда, я думал, что ты уже перерос того мудака, который приперся в спортзал со своими токсичными орхидеями.

И Исли снова промолчал.

– Мистеру Стюарту мне есть, что сказать, – продолжил Ригальдо, глядя в окно. – Но у него козыри: ты его провоцировал. А насчет выборов… Ну, я знал, что ты превратишь нашу жизнь в ад. Ты уж определись, политик ты или плейбой. Иначе к тебе постоянно будут кого-то подкладывать: девочек, мальчиков…

Он умолк и совсем отвернулся от Исли, разглядывая снующие по бухте катера. Небо в той стороне казалось густым и почти черным, а солнечные лучи, пробившиеся сквозь тучи, золотом вычерчивали фасады ближайших зданий, которые ослепительными прямоугольниками выделялись на фоне неба. Ригальдо смотрел на небоскребы, щурясь от света, будто кроме них его ничто не интересовало.

Исли ждал продолжения, но ничего не происходило, и он решился:  
– Ригальдо, пожалуйста. Не молчи. 

Ригальдо задумчиво пощелкал ручкой. И спросил не совсем то, что Исли ожидал услышать:  
– Этот Стюарт, он вообще хорошо справляется?..  
– Да, вполне, – ответил Исли, не понимая, к чему тот клонит. – Он отряхнул с меня пыль и здорово проапгрейдил в СМИ. Маховик запущен, мне прямо жалко, что все так...  
– И ты не оставил свои планы насчет легислатуры?

Исли вздохнул и уставился поверх кресла в окно.

– Не оставил, – признался он как на духу. – Понимаешь, чем ближе я к этому подбираюсь, тем больше чувствую, что это мое.  
– Ну тогда пусть он и дальше работает, – Ригальдо поднял на него глаза, кажущиеся на свету совсем прозрачными, как весенняя вода. – Что непонятного?

Во рту у Исли стало сухо, а сердце ускорило ритм. Он молча покачал головой в знак того, что такой ответ его не устраивает.

– Исли, – Ригальдо смотрел на него устало и спокойно. – Мы давно вместе. Не думаю, чтобы ты в самом деле хотел меня предать.

Он не задумываясь произнес это жутко старомодное «предать», вот так естественно и серьезно. Исли бросило в жар, сердце застучало. Он покачнулся, вцепился в край стола и позвал:  
– Ригальдо.  
– Да боже мой, занимайтесь своим пиаром и дальше, – сказал его муж, закатив глаза. – Нельзя же уволить всех, у кого при виде тебя встал. Если это так нужно, эта политика, это сраное законодательство... почему бы и нет, – он немного помолчал и добавил: – Конечно, если Стюарт теперь захочет остаться. Я бы на его месте не остался. Еще бы и в зубы тебе дал.

Вынести это было никак невозможно. Исли наклонился вперед, пытаясь клюнуть Ригальдо в щеку губами, но тот предусмотрительно отклонился и отодвинулся от стола вместе с креслом:  
– Отстань. Не надо вот этого.

Его голос, при всем спокойствии, звучал немного расстроенно. Исли заметил, что Ригальдо отводит глаза. Сам же он, наоборот, пялился, как будто первый раз видел все это: узкие сильные руки, манжеты, гладкую ткань пиджака, глубокую вертикальную складку на переносице, завешанный челкой лоб и хмурые глаза. Он и понятия не имел, какие мысли скрывает этот лоб, какими-такими средневековыми понятиями набита голова Ригальдо. «Предать», надо же.

– Детка, – позвал он, задыхаясь от скручивающей в узел нежности. – Пожалуйста, не бери сегодня никакую работу на дом.  
– Почему?  
– У меня на тебя... планы.  
– Иди в жопу, – отрезал его муж. – Или куда ты там собирался... в Сенат.

И тогда Исли решил действовать по интуиции.

Нажал на пульте кнопку, опускающую жалюзи, и со всей дури бухнулся коленями на пол.

– Там весь офис, за стенами, – успел сказать Ригальдо, ошарашенно глядя на него. – Ты спятил!..

Он пихнул Исли ботинком и, кажется, хотел встать, но Исли надавил ему на бедра и придвинулся ближе, наплевав на то, как потом будут выглядеть его смявшиеся брюки. Он вклинился между колен Ригальдо и серьезно сказал:  
– Да пусть хоть весь Сиэтл сюда прибежит.

Рука Ригальдо с силой дернула его за волосы на макушке, вынуждая подняться. Исли зажмурился – на глаза навернулись слезы – но даже не попытался отстраниться. Ригальдо мог выдрать ему хоть все волосы – это его не остановило бы, как не останавливало то, что в разгаре был рабочий день и за стеклянными стенами звонили телефоны и ходили люди. Значение имел только сам Ригальдо, его прищуренные глаза, раздувающиеся ноздри, бледное лицо в пятне света, резкий аромат одеколона, маскирующий слабый запах мужского пота, который всегда появлялся во второй половине дня. Исли почти уткнулся лицом в молнию на черных брюках, втягивая этот запах и еще более тонкий мускус, и почувствовал, как Ригальдо едва заметно расставил ноги.

Ладонь на затылке дрогнула, и Исли понял, что это молчаливое разрешение: хочешь сосать прощения – соси.

Галстук на груди у Ригальдо указывал вниз широкой темно-синей стрелкой, но Исли не чувствовал под рукой никакого возбуждения, хотя это легко можно было исправить. Он нащупал зубами собачку молнии и потянул ее вниз, действуя без помощи рук; наружу вылезла заправленная под ремень рубашка, и Исли нетерпеливо отогнул ее подбородком, прижался ртом к мягкой выпуклости, обозначившейся под трусами, поводил вдоль, прихватывая губами, плотно надавливая языком на ствол. Нащупав головку, он обхватил ее ртом прямо через трусы, подышал, согревая дыханием, и почувствовал, как наливается ствол. Ригальдо не выдержал – вмешался с шипением «Что ты возишься?!», и оттянул вниз резинку. Его распрямившийся член ударил Исли по лицу, и тот, облизнув пересохшие губы, подумал: сейчас ты узнаешь, как я вожусь. Он положил вспотевшие ладони на бедра Ригальдо, почувствовав, как напряглись мышцы под тканью брюк. Поймал ртом упругую гладкую головку, пососал ее, плотно сжимая губы, втягивая ноздрями острый запах чужого возбуждения, качнул головой и насадился на стояк резко, до упора, так, что слезы снова навернулись на глаза. Ригальдо над его головой ахнул. Он стек вниз по креслу, но Исли удерживал его своими руками, а сам как заведенный продолжал насаживаться ртом на член. Он то вбирал его до конца, расслабляя горло, то снова соскальзывал и засасывал, сильно втягивая щеки. Член заполнял его рот, он был возбуждающе горячий и твердый, и языком Исли все время чувствовал, как к слюне примешивается солоноватый и скользкий сок. 

Рука Ригальдо расслабленно лежала у Исли на затылке, лишь иногда несильно нажимая, направляя голову к паху, и тогда Исли упирался лбом в брючный ремень, игнорируя царапающий острый кожаный край. В рот лезли собственные мокрые волосы; Исли сплевывал их и размазывал по горячему вздрагивающему стволу смазку и слюну. По полу шел холод, и Исли отстраненно представлял под собой перекрытия и уходящие вниз бесчисленные этажи. Коробки из бетона, стекла и металла, и в них – люди, печатающие на клавиатурах, отправляющие факсы, говорящие по телефонам и переходящие из коробки в коробку. Офисы, лифты, эскалаторы, переговорные комнаты, технические помещения, серверные. Он содрогнулся, чувствуя, что вот-вот – и сам кончит, только лишь от того, что его заводит все это копошение, в то время как он отсасывает Ригальдо здесь, в президентском кабинете, выше которого только зеленая оранжерея – и небо.

За этими мыслями он упустил контроль: Ригальдо, растекшийся по креслу, вдруг резко выпрямился. До Исли дошло: у них обоих звонили телефоны; он хоть и вырубил кабинетную технику, про мобильные забыл. Должно быть, их уже потеряли. Он сомкнул пальцы у основания члена, напоминая о том, что сейчас действительно важно. В ответ Ригальдо оперся на подлокотники кресла, приподнял бедра, агрессивно толкаясь навстречу. Член запульсировал; Исли почувствовал на языке горький вкус и попытался расслабить горло, но все равно закашлялся, судорожно глотая слюну и сперму и давясь воздухом. Ригальдо обхватил его одной рукой за голову, резким движением вжал в пах, не давая отстраниться, и застонал, забывшись, еле слышно и отчаянно. Чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах, а сердце прыгает где-то в пищеводе, Исли на ощупь рванул молнию на собственных брюках, вытащил член и с первого же движения рукой кончил. Прямо на блестящий начищенный ботинок Ригальдо. И с облегчением уткнулся лицом в колени своего мужа.

Потом они торопливо приводили себя в порядок; Исли искал и не мог найти салфетки, и Ригальдо молча оттер все, что можно, своим платком. Он выглядел лучше, чем Исли, брюки которого словно бы кто-то пожевал, однако на бледных щеках до сих пор горели красные пятна, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. В кабине витал характерный конский дух ебли, и Ригальдо открыл окно, чтобы проветрить. Исли умылся в закутке «гардеробной», все-таки отыскал бумажные полотенца и сделал Ригальдо знак, что можно открыть замок.

Дверь распахнулась, как только тот ее отпер. Как будто стоявшие за ней только и ждали, когда это случится.

– Мистер Сегундо.  
– Мистер Стюарт.  
– ...а-а-а, вот и мистер Фёрст. Я же говорила, что он там! – пропела Люсиэла, просочившись боком в кабинет, элегантно обогнув застывшего на пороге Джерри. – Мистер Фёрст, к вам ваш пиар-менеджер. Вы же его вызывали? Нет?.. Неужели мне показалось?!

«Стерва, – с восхищением и яростью подумал Исли. – Ну какая же стерва. Увидела, что мы с Ригальдо заперлись в кабинете, просекла, что разговор будет нелегким, и тут же вызвала мальчишку, чтобы столкнуть нас лбами. Вот змея!»

По лицу мистера Стюарта было видно, что он приготовился к увольнению и, может быть, к унижениям и разборкам. Он стоял, наклонив голову вперед, как бычок, идущий на бойню, и смотрел на носки своих туфель.

Вдруг он шмыгнул носом, посмотрел на окно, на легкий кавардак на столе, на замершего мятого Исли, вытирающего руки, и до корней волос залился краской.

На Ригальдо, который стоял совсем близко, он смотреть избегал. Даже не поворачивал головы в ту сторону, в то время как Ригальдо изучал его в упор.

Люсиэла, повертевшись посреди кабинета, тоже вдруг замерла и приняла стойку гончей. «Спалила», – подумал Исли и сжал зубы. На лице секретарши отразился первобытный восторг. Она вертела головой, разглядывая композицию, и наконец рискнула:  
– Так мистеру Стюарту остаться или...  
– Мисс Сауз, будьте любезны дожидаться в приемной, – вдруг сухо сказал Ригальдо. – А вы, мистер Стюарт, проходите, очень хорошо, что вы уже здесь.

И в тишине, наполненной шелестом бумаг, переворачиваемых сырым мартовским ветром, ворвавшимся через окно, он вернулся к столу и небрежно опустился в президентское кресло. Стюарт, хмурый и взъерошенный, потопал к креслу для посетителей.

Люсиэла замерла, бросила вопросительный взгляд на Исли. Он ответил ей безмятежной улыбкой. Он проиграл с потрохами и сдался своему мужу – и теперь у того был карт-бланш, как поступить со всей их компанией интриганов.

Люсиэле стоило бы предвидеть такой расклад.

По ее лицу было видно, что такая мысль ей не понравилось. Она наградила Исли возмущенным взглядом и выскользнула в приемную, прикрыв за собой дверь.

В кабинете стемнело и стало заметно холоднее – солнце скрылось за тучами. Исли закрыл окно, в последний раз с удовольствием вдохнув сырой воздух.

Неизвестно, чего Стюарт ждал, но Ригальдо начал с работы. Он задал несколько вопросов по делу, интересуясь, как продвигается рекламная кампания. Джерри сидел, напряженный и настороженный, отвечал лаконично, но через некоторое время разошелся и стал болтать.

– Значит, вы считаете свою работу успешной? – спросил Ригальдо, как бы невзначай.  
– Да, – не задумываясь, выпалил Джерри. – Я горжусь тем, чего мы достигли!  
– Очень хорошо, – Ригальдо закрыл какую-то папку, которую держал в руках. – Мистер Фёрст, мне кажется, что вам все-таки стоит решить все вопросы с юристами прямо сейчас.

Джерри тут же обернулся, посмотрел на Исли взглядом связанной жертвы.

– Мистер Фёрст, – повторил Ригальдо. – Будьте любезны.

И Исли развел руками и капитулировал, выставленный своим вице-президентом из собственного кабинета. Но ни к каким юристам он не пошел, а на всякий случай уселся на диване в приемной. Люсиэла была здесь же – демонстративно что-то печатала и молчала.

Ригальдо хватило пяти минут. Джерри выскочил из кабинета неожиданно веселый и красный.

– Мистер Сегундо просит вас на секунду зайти.

Люсиэла, к которой он обращался, поджала губы, кинула в сторону Исли испепеляющий взгляд и зашагала к Ригальдо, хлопнув дверью.

Джерри промокнул лоб платком. Исли думал, что после сцены внизу им будет неловко находиться рядом друг с другом, но мистер Стюарт снова его удивил.

– Он сказал, что я могу продолжить на вас работать; это правда? И то, что вы будете расширять свой личный штат, набирать предвыборную команду...

Исли кивнул.

– Это здорово, – просто сказал Джерри. И улыбнулся с прежним очарованием: – А еще он сказал, что макнет головой в унитаз любого, кто протянет к вам руки. Потому что вы – только его, а он слишком жаден, чтобы делиться своим.

Исли пожал плечами, решив это не комментировать. Но тут Джерри мечтательно протянул:  
– Почему вы ни разу не намекнули, что из вас двоих он доминирует?..

И Исли, не выдержав, расхохотался, вспугнув какой-то сунувшийся в приемную планктон


	10. Chapter 10

В какой-то момент стало ясно, что триумфального финала не будет.

– Исли, – пробормотал Ригальдо, глядя в потолок. – Эй, Исли, ну!..

Тот мотнул головой. Ригальдо поморщился – волосы набились ему в рот. Он плюнул и снова позвал, коснувшись влажного, в испарине, плеча:  
– Пожалуйста. 

Исли вздохнул, приподнялся на локтях и скатился с него. Исчезла горячая, мокрая тяжесть его тела, прижимавшего Ригальдо к постели, и тот не смог сдержать стон облегчения – задранные ноги уже сводило судорогой в тазобедренных суставах.

– О боже, я думал, там все будет стерто до мяса, – проворчал он, вытираясь простыней. Он кончил черт знает когда, и все это время Исли не отпускал его, пытаясь достичь оргазма, но так и не смог, даже когда, помучившись так и эдак, они сняли презерватив. Теперь у Ригальдо правда болело все, и это было ни хрена не романтично. – Ты как там, дышишь вообще? Или тебя пристрелить, как загнанную лошадь?

Он ожидал, что Исли ответит: «Давай, пристрели уже» или «Сейчас дошутишься, и повторим», – но тот молчал, глядя в потолок. Его грудь вздымалась рывками, над губой блестел пот, это было видно даже в июньских сумерках; обмякший член прилип к бедру. Ригальдо отвел глаза – ему внезапно стало неловко, до того, что он набросил на живот Исли одеяло.

Наверное, Исли просто очень устал. 

– Завтра ляжешь спать в девять, – буркнул он, сползая с постели, и поморщился от букета сомнительных ощущений в заднице. – Мне кажется, твоя избирательная кампания все силы из тебя выпила. Будешь, как примерный мальчик, всю неделю отсыпаться по вечерам, и тогда... 

Он замолчал, потому что Исли перекатился на бок и, повернувшись к нему лицом, подпер голову рукой. И спросил с каким-то непонятным вызовом:  
– И тогда – что? 

Ригальдо сбился. О боже, чего он так смотрит?

-...будешь опять первым жеребцом на ранчо, – докончил он в полной тишине. – Ты просто устал.  
– Устал, – будто пробуя это слово на вкус, повторил Исли и, поднявшись с кровати, обогнул Ригальдо и первым отправился в душ.

Ригальдо проводил его взглядом и полез в телефон: пока они с Исли тут занимались эквилибристикой, его засыпали сообщениями, которые требовали срочного ответа. 

Через три дня должен был открыться второй его ресторан.

***

Этой весной с ним приключилось постыдное: поддавшись неодолимому порыву, в апреле он купил «под ключ» помещение разорившегося ресторана «Марино» с намерением переделать его в дочерний ресторан «Северной звезды». Ему даже повезло: он успел заключить договор до того, как кухонное оборудование пошло с молотка. «Марино» достался ему со всеми холодильниками, отличными сковородами, фритюрницами, плитами, печами, с мармитом и грилем. В первый же день Ригальдо стоял там, сунув руки в карманы, в обществе торгового агента, Исли и Анри в качестве «приглашенного консультанта», и обозревал новый фронт работ с ужасом от самого себя. 

Анри был в восторге и откровенно злорадствовал:  
– Вижу, босс, вы пошли по кривой дорожке!  
– Почему? – подал голос Исли. – Он расширяет бизнес, что не так?

Анри поднял палец. 

– Это как с коксом, – наставительно сообщил он. – Стоит начать, и невозможно остановиться!.. Я видел такое сто раз. Вот человек: у него появляется желание открыть ресторан. Но через некоторое время его начинает терзать внутренний демон! Он думает: раз дело выгорело с одним, так и быть, открою еще! И он скупает сначала второй ресторан, потом третий, потом кофейню на той стороне улицы, потом устричный бар в конце Десятой Авеню, потом два филиала в Питсбурге и Миллуоки. Но все предсказуемо идет не так. И вот не стойкий духом хозяин седеет, пьет, страдает бессонницей, уклоняется от коллекторов, потом продает все и срывается в Непал, и...  
– Заткнитесь, – процедил Ригальдо. – Вашего мнения тут никто не спрашивал!  
– Мистер Фёрст спрашивал! – Анри ткнул пальцем в хохочущего Исли. 

Тот кивнул:  
– Я спрашивал, да. Жуткая история! И насколько все может быть плохо?  
– О, очень плохо! Даже один ресторан – это уже тревожный признак того, что человек склонен к авантюризму, а уж когда их два – пиши пропало!.. Как говорил мой первый босс, такого бы человека к мозгоправу вовремя отвести. Тот живо бы доказал, что бедняга на самом деле просто в детстве с сосиской не наигрался. Ну или хочет зарезать отца и откупорить устрицу матери!..

Лицо торгового агента сложностью эмоций напоминало косточку персика. Исли заливисто смеялся, присев на металлический стол. Ригальдо представил, как нагибает Анри и втыкает лицом в камеру для гриля... и криво улыбнулся:  
– Мне просто интересно, много ли раз вас выгоняли к чертям за ваши речи менее хладнокровные хозяева, чем я.  
– О, очень много! – с энтузиазмом закивал Анри. – Так я и шлифовал свое мастерство. Учился, можно сказать, у лучших, дрейфуя по волнам судьбы, которая носила меня, как...   
– Рыбью молоку, – не удержался Ригальдо. Анри посмотрел на него с печалью. Агент медленно, шаг за шагом, пятился из кухни. Исли с интересом подпер щеку:  
– И часто, по-вашему, владельцев ожидает такой печальный исход?

Анри важно закатил глаза:  
– Еще как! Это же не, извините, брусья и бревна; с бревнами ничего не случится, если их не купят сегодня и завтра, а рыба протухнет и будет вонять! Ничто так быстро не прогорает, как ресторанный бизнес. Вот и этот парень побултыхался и прогорел, – он толкнул носком кеда дверцу печки. – Аренда, электричество, газ, вода, лицензия, вывоз мусора сами себя не окупят. Поставщики жульничают, ленивые повара так и норовят отсидеться в подсобке. Их надо драть во все дыры, как это делаю я, чтобы они шевелились, и строжить на их родном испанском или португальском. Да что я вам говорю, мой босс – ваш прелестный супруг – это все не хуже меня знает!

Он так и сказал по-французски: прелестный супруг. Ригальдо сузил глаза. Ладно, он это носатому черту еще припомнит. А Исли, отсмеявшись, тряхнул волосами:  
– Мы пригласили вас посмотреть, чего не хватает на кухне. Понятно, что зал мистер Сегундо будет менять. 

Анри посерьезнел.  
– Здесь нужен новый жироуловитель, этот никуда не годится, – он пощелкал кнопками, посмотрел на Ригальдо. – И камеру для мяса побольше. И пару новых инфракрасных ламп. С остальным можно работать.  
– Очень хорошо, – певуче сказал Исли. Его глаза смеялись. – Тогда, думаю, предложение мистера Сегундо вас не испугает.  
– Какое предложение? – насторожился Анри.  
– Мы поставим вас сюда шефом, – вставил Ригальдо. – Через два месяца, когда откроемся.  
– Не-не-не! – взревел Анри. – А как же «Северная звезда»?!  
– Ее возьмет на себя Ромарио. Зато вы сможете все здесь сделать исключительно под себя.

Анри издал рев раненого бизона.  
– Эта итальянская шлюха?! Он же ничего не понимает в классической кухне! Босс, за что вы так со мной, вы меня сейчас без ножа вскрыли!..  
– Как устрицу, – мстительно сказал Ригальдо. Анри застонал.

Исли подкрался справа, обхватил его за плечи:  
– Разве вам так хочется остаться в «Северной звезде»?   
– После того, как я отдал ей два года жизни? После того, как выдрессировал этих эквадорских бестолочей?! Поставьте сюда Ромарио, но не отдавайте ему «Северную»!  
– Очень хорошо, – довольно сказал Исли и подтолкнул Анри к Ригальдо. – Я так рад, когда все приходят к взаимопониманию и любви!..

***

Историческая беседа состоялась в апреле. Ригальдо вспомнил о ней в начале июня, когда, вспотевший и нервный, беспрерывно созванивался с Ромарио после открытия «Звезды Запада». В то время как Анри в самом деле сделался более покладистым, в его отношениях с Ромарио прорезался дух ревнивого соперничества. Ромарио жутко психовал, если что-то шло не так, а «не так», разумеется, пошло с самого первого часа.

В субботу Ригальдо, вспотевший и нервный, яростно пылесосил гостиную, прижимая к уху телефон. По второму этажу носилась Бекки с двумя приятелями. Кот перемещался по ковру следом за пылесосом, стратегически располагая свой толстый зад на уже вычищенных местах. Исли лежал на диване и вроде как читал, только Ригальдо не видел, чтобы страницы книги переворачивались.

В ухо ввинчивался панический голос Ромарио:  
– Хостес подвернула лодыжку и может только красиво стоять, ходить не может! Парень на гриле тормозит, потому что гриль слабый! Вьетнамцы кинули нас с грибами-лобстерами, сказали, на нас просто не хватило! Мясник перепутал, отвез наш заказ в «Северную»! Клиент недоволен, что сыр подали несвежий – но это сыр с плесенью, блядь! Сэр, простите!

Пылесос гудел. Ригальдо рычал.

– Девчонку направь к врачу, а то она засудит нас к черту. С мясником еще поговорим. Про гриль не хочу ничего слышать, это наш гриль из «Северной», у Анри парни прекрасно на нем работали!.. Какого черта ты жалуешься, а не решаешь проблемы с персоналом, я что, мамочка твоя? С вьетнамцами больше не работаем! Достала меня эта мафия!  
– Мафия?.. – спросил Исли с дивана. 

Ригальдо погнал кота, задравшего хвост трубой.

– Ты удивишься, но сбор и продажу грибов у нас в штате курирует вьетнамская мафия. А непосредственно по лесам и горам ходят бедные нелегальные мексиканцы, которых вьетнамцы нещадно эксплуатируют. Как мексиканцы ориентируются в нашем мокром, холодном дождевом лесу, я не знаю; тем более сами они грибы исторически не едят. Похоже, их просто натаскивают на сморчки, лисички и грибы-лобстеры, как свиней на трюфели.   
– И что же ты будешь делать, если твоя кладовая останется без лисичек?..  
– Придумаем что-нибудь. Договоримся с индейцами, хотя они в плане обязательств еще хуже. Или Мишель будет возить из Канады, там их хоть заешься...

Исли что-то сказал. Ригальдо нахмурился.

– Что?.. Не слышу ни хрена!  
– Так выключи пылесос. Зачем ты это делаешь? Этим должна заниматься Джоанна и ее девушки.  
– Затем, что меня это успокаивает! – рявкнул Ригальдо. – И затем, что меня достал беспорядок! Куда ни посмотришь, куда ни сядешь, везде волосня! – он снял с дивана длинный светлый волос. – На ковре, на креслах, на пиджаках, на моих брюках! Кто-то линяет белыми волосами, как старый кот! 

Ноздри Исли затрепетали. 

– Да прямо.   
– Да! Я все никак не дождусь, когда ты начнешь собирать дома волосы в хвост.   
– Что-то тебя это раньше не волновало.  
– Раньше ты так не сыпался. Может, у тебя авитаминоз?..

От продолжения дискуссии их уберегла Бекки. Она скатилась вниз по лестнице и прыгнула на колени Исли, заехав ему коленом в живот. Тот слегка изменился в лице, но промолчал.

– Папа, сделайте нам домик! Ну, пожалуйста!  
– Какой домик, моя хорошая?   
– Как на схеме из Икеи. Диван надо поставить так, подушки так, кресло так...  
– Но у нас нет мебели из Икеи.  
– Но кресло-то есть. И диван есть. 

Ригальдо поймал вопросительный взгляд Исли и с тяжелым вздохом выключил пылесос. 

– Ладно, давай сделаем ребенку приятное. Пока никакой идиот не позвонил с сообщением, что в «Звезде Запада» пожар...  
– Давай, – Исли стряхнул с себя Бекки, взялся за кресло снизу. Ригальдо ухватился с другой стороны, и они понесли. Телефон в заднем кармане зазвонил уже через два шага. «Ромарио, ты почти разжалован, – подумал он. – Сука, может, мне самому встать на «линию» в «Западной»?! Будет больше толку...»

И тут Исли бросил кресло со своей стороны. Оно с грохотом вырвалось из рук Ригальдо, чуть не содрав ему ногтевую пластину и чудом не придавив ногу.

– А-а-а, сука!   
– Ого, вот это загромыхало!   
– Бекки, немедленно иди и займи своих гостей! Предупреждать надо, – это Ригальдо сказал уже в сторону Исли, посасывая ноготь. 

Исли стоял, опустив руки вдоль туловища. Ригальдо мгновенно насторожился:  
– Что, что?! Сердце?!  
– Нет, – сказал Исли, моргнув. – С сердцем полный порядок. Непорядок с этим, – он пнул кресло. – Оно не годится для домика. Раздавит нахуй детей. 

Развернулся и, даже не попытавшись поднять кресло, ушел.

Ригальдо сжал разрывающийся от звонков телефон.

Исли, конечно, был прав насчет кресла. Но зачем вставать в позу?..

Ему опять звонили из ресторана, и Ригальдо обрушился на несчастных, как плотоядная египетская саранча.

***

– ...ну и на том складе было выявлено преступление – работник пилорамы угнал грузовик досок. Полиция арестовала его в тот же день...

– ...это ладно. У нас тут очередной скандальный мудак. Он заявил, что выявил у купленных стройматериалов обман в «геометрии досок» – размеры, мол, плавают, и из-за этого он переплачивает за древесину. Да это нормально, нам постоянно предъявляют какие-то иски, как любой крупной компании, Исли чуть ли не каждый месяц представляет «Нордвуд» в суде. Он просто присутствует там, а за него отдуваются адвокаты... 

– Нет, детка, я в другой день отвезу тебя к Сандре. Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала из школы с кем-то, кроме меня, папы и няни. Да, дорогая, я знаю, что это Патрик. Нет, это не обсуждается; я сказал, хватит!

– Мне сейчас некогда. Ну закажите антрекоты, ромштексы, сосиски, ребрышки, тулузскую колбасу, бекон, ножки, куски для мяса по-татарски... Нет, стейки были на прошлой неделе, не стоит повторяться... И говорите громче! Не слышно ни черта!..  
– Осторожнее, мистер!

Ригальдо, пытавшийся говорить по двум телефонам, совершил прыжок лосося. Рядом проехал, укоризненно гудя, неповоротливый форвардер с клетью, забитой бревнами, и свернул на просеку. Водитель высунулся из кабины, проверил, что с франтом в пиджаке ничего не случилось, и с облегчением гаркнул:   
– Смотри, куда прешь!

Ригальдо сцепил зубы, но промолчал, и направился дальше. Сам был виноват – заболтался. Спасибо, что не намотало на здоровенные колеса.

Он не любил бывать на заготовке леса. Здесь вечно воняло выхлопными газами, было адски шумно: ревели моторы, визжали пилы, гулко вздрагивала земля, когда со свистом и треском валился очередной ствол. По краю вырубки медленно ползали огромные, как лавкрафтовские твари, цепкие машины – гордость Исли – и деловито и непреклонно пожирали лес. Это Исли мог целый час упоенно пялиться на то, как работает харвестер: обхватывает ствол огромными ножами, срезает дерево пильными шинами под самый корень, протяжными вальцами очищает ствол от сучков и коры и нарезает на заданную оператором длину. Ригальдо знал, что иногда Исли даже сам забирается в кабины к водителям, чтобы оценить машину в действии, и вылезает довольный, как ребенок. Ригальдо не разделял эту его страсть. Он был экономистом, а не лесорубом. Его волновали цифры, а не запах спиленной древесины, и он в жизни не отличил бы сосновую доску от еловой. А вот Исли – Исли и не такое мог.

Сегодня, правда, тому было не до игрушек. У него тут проходила акция невиданной щедрости. Ригальдо прошел вслед за управляющим к дальнему ангару, показал пропуск и встал за спинами людей, рассматривая гостей лесопилки – большую группу студентов экологического факультета, «личинок экологов», как их назвал паршивец Джерри Стюарт. Юные «личинки», присланные университетом в рамках обучающего полевого исследования, зачарованно внимали Исли, а тот, неотразимый даже в каске и спецовке, наброшенной поверх пиджака, прохаживался между выключенными станками и притягивал к себе взгляды. Сопровождавшая студентов съемочная группа и скромно притаившаяся у стены рекламная команда Исли слушали с неменьшим интересом, а Исли разливался соловьем. «Мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить, что же такое учет свойств сложных систем при организации лесопользования», – услышал Ригальдо и поскреб щеку. Оригинально.

– Погодите, – наконец, робко вякнула одна из «личинок». – Но ведь вырубка лесов вредит планете!.. 

Исли посмотрел на «личинку» взглядом доброго тигра.

– Вы ведь уже изучали «Основы устойчивого лесоуправления»? – спросил он, и «личинка» проблеяла: «Да-а».  
– Тогда, пожалуйста, уточните, какую именно вырубку вы считаете вредной: выборочную с сохранением нижнего яруса леса или сплошную, содействующую естественному лесовосстановлению, или, может, вырубку без сохранения подроста, с последующим лесовосстановлением путем посадки культур сосны?..

«Личинка» смутилась.

– Лес – это сложная экосистема, – серьезно сказал Исли, – и «Нордвуд», как может, способствует охране, восстановлению и преумножению лесных богатств. Порой нам приходится отступать под действием обстоятельств. Вы можете себе представить, что происходит, когда при отводе делянок под сплошную рубку работники обнаруживают на сосне двухметровое гнездо крупной хищной птицы? Вызывается инженер лесного хозяйства, который консультируется с орнитологом и принимает решение о размере охранной зоны. В случае подтверждения вида, занесенного в Красную книгу, подаются документы на придание участку статуса «Места обитания редких видов животных». Такие случаи фиксируются на предприятии. «Нордвуд» неукоснительно соблюдает этот алгоритм. 

– Еще расскажите таких примеров! Еще!

Это хорошая инициатива, думал Ригальдо, слушая Исли, подружиться с университетом, получить потенциальные голоса молодых избирателей. Ригальдо обещал приехать его поддержать – и выполнил свое обещание, хотя, по собственному мнению, гораздо больше пользы принес бы в офисе. Наконец беседа закончилась. Стайка экологов отправилась смотреть конвейер, съемочная группа бодро переместилась за ней. Мистер Джерри Стюарт, деловитый щенок, зимой подбивавший клинья к Исли, сделал было к тому осторожный шаг, но увидел Ригальдо и в панике слинял. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Исли сразу же тяжело опустился на стул. Улыбка стекла с его лица, как будто в театре после ухода зрителей выключили свет. Он запрокинул голову и долго пил минералку – должно быть, горло пересохло. Ригальдо встал напротив него, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. 

– Ты скоро освободишься?  
– Не знаю. Я хочу добить их в конце экскурсии.   
– Ты обедал?  
– Не помню. Ты не знаешь, зачем мне звонил наш ребенок?  
– Знаю, я уже разрешил с ней все вопросы. Точнее, не разрешил.  
– Какой ты резвый, – Исли оперся локтем на спинку стула. Прикрыл глаза и принялся массировать веки пальцами. Вблизи стало видно, какой утомленный у него вид.

– Плохо выглядишь, – бездумно сказал Ригальдо. Исли сразу же распахнул глаза, напряженно уставился на него. – Как будто не спал всю ночь. Чего такой кислый?  
– Ничего, – Исли зевнул и поднялся. – Представляешь, сегодня машины повалили дерево-патриарх у въезда на лесопилку, дугласову пихту в два обхвата, с ней когда-то фотографировались и мой отец, и мой дед. «Личинкам экологов» об этом знать необязательно, это вышло случайно. С виду было вполне еще живое дерево. А оказалось – гниль, все нутро сгнило напрочь, одна белая труха, которая рассыпается в пальцах, и корни больные. Держалось вертикально за счет коры.   
– И что?  
– И ничего, – Исли потянулся к Ригальдо и стряхнул с его пиджака древесную пыль. – Все не то, чем кажется.

Ригальдо перехватил его руку.

– Вот что, дорогой. На ближайшие выходные никаких социальных мероприятий. Никаких камер, никаких посещений хосписов. Да-да, я серьезно. Ты такую дичь несешь. Ну сгнило и сгнило, значит, туда ему и дорога. Хорошо, что упало сейчас, а не в ураган кому-нибудь на голову. 

Исли усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу. У него зазвонил телефон – видимо, приглашали к экологам.

Ригальдо сверлил взглядом его затылок.

Он гнал волну на избирательную кампанию из любви к искусству. Было видно, что все, что с ней связано, очень нравится Исли. Тот погрузился в это грязное и неблагодарное дело с упоением, и к июню запущенный им маховик работал вовсю, колеса вертелись, и каждый крошечный винтик был на своем месте. Иногда Ригальдо ощущал себя одним из таких винтиков, например, когда Исли, невинно хлопая ресницами, уговаривал его организовать обед для бездомных или тащил на открытие нового помещения для баскетбольного клуба старшей школы. Иногда – но не часто. Исли все-таки держал свое обещание – не превращать жизнь семьи в пиар-шоу. Все его планы варились в штаб-квартире в Олимпии. Ригальдо редко его там навещал. Ему хватало дел, чтобы утонуть в них с головой. Исли же играл в своих солдатиков азартно и энергично, летая между штаб-квартирой, домом и офисом «Нордвуда».

И вдруг споткнулся.

Ригальдо не мог выразиться точнее, просто, пытаясь одновременно решить тысячу проблем с двумя ресторанами, «Нордвудом» и ребенком, в какой-то момент, когда Лаки сказал по телефону «Что-то Исли давно не звонил», он вдруг осознал, что Исли стал хмурым и молчаливым. Как будто кто-то приглушил его брызжущий искрами фонтан. 

А еще они уже пару недель полноценно не занимались сексом. По вечерам засыпали оба, уткнувшись каждый в свой планшет. Ригальдо раньше об этом не задумывался, а теперь вот задумался – и удивился.

Может, Исли правда был нужен тайм-аут в делах? Романтика, чтоб ее? Может, ему не хватало внимания?

***

– Так, – решительно сказал Ригальдо, выходя из машины. Пикнула сигнализация. – Вот вам кусок «европейской сказки». Не благодарите. 

Бекки восторженно завопила:  
– Какие красивые дома! Какой странный город! Он старинный, папа, старинный?!  
– Угу, старинный, как же, – буркнул Ригальдо, покосившись на Исли. – Почти такой же старинный, как «Старбакс». 

Его в свое время просто очаровала история Ливенворта как пример со всех сторон удачного маркетингового хода. В 1920 году укрытый в горах железнодорожный городок Ливенворт захирел, когда управление перенесло дорогу на новый маршрут, и хирел сорок лет, пока местный совет не принял судьбоносное решение – стилизовать весь город под баварскую деревушку. Между тем вокруг была совершенно потрясающая природа Каскадов плюс целых два горнолыжных курорта. Теперь здесь стало обворожительно: за снежной гребенкой гор прятались пряничные фахверковые дома с башенками, балкончиками и островерхими крышами. Здесь можно было восполнить в организме дефицит баварских сосисок, шницелей, вина и пива, посетить сувенирные магазины, музей щелкунчиков и шоколадную лавку. Теперь от туристов со всех уголков Штатов отбою не было, особенно под Рождество, но даже и сейчас, летом, парковка была забита автобусами.

Исли ответил ему вялой улыбкой. Вид у него был какой-то потухший. Ну разумеется. Его-то секретами штата не удивишь.

А, плевать. Ригальдо дернул плечом и скомандовал:  
– Бекки, не отставай. А то зазевавшихся детей утаскивают ведьмы и крутят из них колбасу.  
– Фу-фу-фу! – Бекки сморщила нос. – Гадость, колбасу ни за что не буду есть. А мы посмотрим щелкунчиков?  
– Посмотрим. Зачем-то же мы приехали сюда.

День был умеренно жарким – солнце затянула завеса облаков, через которую проглядывало ярко-синее небо. Лесистые вершины гор притягивали взгляд сочной зеленью. Со всех балконов свешивались петуньи и герань, с фасадов смотрели нарисованные и выкованные звери. Ригальдо немного пожалел, что привез сюда Бекки не на Рождество, когда улицы тонут в снегу и огнях, и даже не осенью, когда на подъезде к городу горят золотом клены. 

Недопланировал. 

Он снова взглянул на Исли: тот нацепил темные очки. Ну еще бы. Мы ведь не хуй собачий, а знаменитость-номер-один.

Щелкунчики были страшненькими. Ригальдо разглядывал их с легкой оторопью – надо же, какие уродцы. В случайно затесавшемся между сувенирными лавками австралийском магазине Бекки трогала чучело крокодила и внезапно упросила купить ей кожаную шляпу. Исли молчал, и неожиданно для себя Ригальдо поддался, впервые оказавшись в роли того, кто безбожно балует. Когда воодушевленный продавец намылился впарить им и крокодилью голову, пришлось спасаться бегством. Ригальдо вынес Бекки на руках и перевел дух. Они отпраздновали свое спасение самым вкусным шоколадом со специями, который только можно было себе представить.

На каждом углу пенилось пиво – в высоких стаканах, кружках, бочонках, бочках; Ригальдо бы не удивился, если бы в городе работал пивной фонтан. Мужички в тирольских шляпах со всех сторон зазывали на дегустации. Ригальдо не удержался, попробовал и местный хелльбир, и дункель, и шварцбир, но сломался на «копченом» пиве. Кельнер понимающе ухмыльнулся и сказал, что оценить по достоинству раухбир можно только на третьей кружке. «Ну да, – буркнул Ригальдо, – а кто нас тогда домой повезет?» «Очевидно, второй господин, – подмигнул ему кельнер. – Он мужественно сдерживается». Ригальдо обернулся – и обнаружил, что Исли едва пригубил первый бокал. У него над губой блестел мелкими каплями пот, хотя они сидели в тени, под фестончатым навесом. Ригальдо бездумно потянулся стереть эти капли, но, когда Исли повернул в его сторону голову, увидел свое отражение в темных очках, и едва не дал сам себе по руке – совсем размяк, пьяный пидор. Он протянул Исли салфетку. Тот сжал губы:   
– Душно. Пойду в машину. 

Кельнер, не замечая, продолжал заливаться: возвращайтесь к нам осенью, господа, вы бы знали, какое у нас пиво варят к Октоберфесту. Подбежала Бекки, с размаху запрыгнула на колени:   
– Папа, можно мне на карусель, можно, папа?..

Ригальдо потер лоб. Мысли путались. 

– Ты съела столько шоколада, что тебя укачает. Давай лучше пройдемся до рыбных прудов, там можно ловить форель. Вот только я позвоню папе. Что это он нас бросил – совсем обалдел, что ли.

Исли ответил сразу. Ригальдо шагнул за угол дома, в укромный уголок позади батареи из петуний, и зарычал:  
– Слушай, папаша, а ты не хочешь хоть на полчаса взять на себя ребенка? Ну и вообще перестать ходить с таким видом, будто у тебя торчит серебряная ложка из задницы. Я тут уже устал трындеть, не затыкаясь, а ты с начала поездки сказал только «угу» и «ага». Это что, мне одному нужно, я не пойму?

Исли молчал. В трубке было слышно его дыхание. А потом раздался его голос – спокойный и какой-то чужой:  
– Пройдет. Это у тебя с непривычки.  
– Что?..  
– Зато теперь ты знаешь, каково мне каждый раз вас развлекать.

И отключился. 

Ригальдо взглянул на телефон в руке в глубоком охуении. Это что сейчас было такое?..

Желание позвонить и наорать или хуйнуть телефон в стену несколько нивелировалось сознанием того, что Исли... прав.

Исли всегда и во всем был «ведущей скрипкой в оркестре». Он развлекал – Ригальдо позволял себя развлекать. Ну или не позволял. По обстоятельствам.

Домой ехали в молчании. Машину вел Исли; Ригальдо смотрел, как на перевале по сторонам от дороги проносятся здоровенные горные деревья. Не «Роща Патриархов», конечно, но тоже весьма впечатляюще. Западный красный кипарис и пихты Дугласа.

Усталая Бекки с лицом, вымазанным шоколадом, прижимала к себе щелкуна. 

– Раньше здесь неподалеку было ранчо, – вдруг заговорил Исли, нарушив тишину. – Там разводили бизонов, гоняли их пастись на верхних альпийских лугах. Хозяева были веселые, у них можно было снять домик, если отправляешься в горы; правда, когда я впервые приехал туда с мелким Лаки, оказалось, что это половина сарая. А во второй половине, за стенкой, возились бизоны; ночью было слышно, как они вздыхают и ворочаются, наваливаясь на стены. Еще у них была конюшня, и все лошади работали в Ливенворте: возили тележки с детьми и выступали на парадах. Мохнатые ирландские кобы, с хвостами до земли. Очень добрые.  
– Была?.. – переспросил Ригальдо, уцепившись за одно слово. Он знал, с какой ненормальной нежностью Исли любит лошадей.   
– Ага. Я несколько раз за последние годы собирался здесь побывать, но все забывал, не до того было. А в прошлом году там случился пожар. Ты, может быть, видел в новостях: сгорело все, и ранчо, лошади, и владельцы. Теперь мне кажется, что последний раз я их видел целую жизнь назад.

Голос у Исли был усталый и равнодушный. Ригальдо торопливо обернулся проверить, как Бекки, но оказалось, что она спит в детском кресле, открыв рот. Шляпа съехала ей на глаза.

Дома Ригальдо решил: нахуй, хватит. Можно было и дальше делать вид, что все нормально, и Исли совсем не фалломорфирует, но он больше не собирался закрывать на это глаза. Его утомили мелкие странности, недоговоренность, отсутствие близости – у Ригальдо уже яйца ныли, он, черт возьми, отвык от таких перерывов. 

У него было надежное средство для налаживания отношений, и он не собирался отступать от проверенной схемы. Поэтому, уложив Бекки спать и едва дождавшись, пока Исли примет душ и вернется в спальню, Ригальдо без колебаний влез к нему под одеяло – разгоряченный и голый, всерьез намеренный довести дело до конца.

Окно было распахнуто, в лесу перекликались ночные птицы. Холодный воздух щекотал обнаженную кожу. Ригальдо лежал между раскинутых ног Исли и вдумчиво сосал, чувствуя на языке член – невозбужденный и мягкий. Ригальдо сжимал его губами, дразнил уретру, втягивал глубоко в рот. Ничего. Он дрочил Исли, вылизывал яйца, мял в пальцах соски. 

Ничего. Никакого отклика.

Ригальдо сосал. Исли лежал, заложив руки за голову.

Прошла, наверное, целая вечность, прежде чем Исли наконец произнес:   
– Хватит, – и, когда он не послушался, не желая вот так отступить, повторил нетерпеливее: – Да хватит уже, Ригальдо. 

Ригальдо с усилием отстранился и вытер мокрый рот. Щеки горели так, словно это у него не встал. Он не мог посмотреть Исли в глаза. Собственное возбуждение мешало, злило, и Ригальдо не представлял, как, собственно, теперь себя вести.

Исли натянул футболку и трусы и лег, повернувшись к нему спиной, будто так и надо. 

Ригальдо поморгал в темноту, пытаясь понять, что он сделал неправильно. А потом, откашлявшись, на всякий случай спросил, как ему показалось, небрежно:  
– Это как-то связано с тем мальчишкой-пиарщиком? Или с кем-то еще? 

«Ты хочешь кого-то другого?»

Исли, лежащий на боку, подсунув под щеку подушку, зашевелился, обернулся через плечо, взглянул удивленно – это было заметно даже в темноте – и сказал со странной печальной нежностью:  
– Что ты, детка. Это ни с кем не связано. Просто я немного устал. 

Ригальдо продолжал неподвижно сидеть, и тогда Исли коснулся его колена.

– Подрочить тебе?

Он покачал головой:  
– Не надо, я перехотел. 

Исли снова лег на бок. Ригальдо прижался к нему сзади, уткнулся лицом в шею, поцеловал в обтянутое футболкой плечо. От волос Исли пахло лесом. Ригальдо втягивал этот запах и вздыхал про себя. Наверное, им стоит поговорить про такую... такую проблему, но не сейчас.

Он обнял Исли поперек живота, и, засыпая, тот крепко сжал его руку.

И с этой ночи Исли наглухо закрылся от любых попыток его соблазнить.

***

Новостью месяца стало то, что Даэ получил премию Тьюринга «за беспрецедентный новаторский вклад» в проектирование адаптивных машинных систем. Прочитанная им на награждении лекция с презентацией наделала много шума и набрала безумные просмотры. Сид О'Гвардиен едва не закапал стол Ригальдо слюной, рассказывая об этом, когда пришел разбираться, почему вырубается комп.

– Чего там такого, – буркнул Ригальдо, листая свое расписание. – Очередной прокачанный андроид, за которым типа будущее. Когда там у нас запланировано восстание машин, на этот год или на следующий?..

Сид задом вылез из-под стола, вытер пыльные руки.

– Вы ничего не понимаете, – сказал он с укором и нажал кнопку пуска. – Таких раньше не создавали. Она практически живая! Живая!

Монитор вспыхнул, показал, что запускает какое-то обновление, довел до половины и погас.

– А ты убитая железяка, – огорченно прокомментировал Сид и полез обратно.

Ригальдо возвел глаза к потолку.

Им с Исли пришло приглашение на праздничный банкет от самого творца «беспрецедентных и новаторских» кремнийорганических женщин. Ригальдо не хотел идти, но знал, что пойдет. Еще весной Исли пришлось бы его уламывать. Сейчас Ригальдо был готов отправиться с ним куда угодно, чтобы его расшевелить.

Исли пожал плечами: «Да, едем». Бекки осталась с няней.

В сравнении с другими вечеринками, на которых им приходилось присутствовать, банкет в честь самого богатого человека в Сиэтле был торжественно-скромен. Всего на двести персон или около того. Ригальдо скользил глазами по лицам: мэр, главы крупных корпораций, ученые, селебритис, какие-то странные типы в буддистских одеждах... Девушка в белом комбинезоне предложила им с Исли напитки, и он отвлекся. Было очень важно правильно подойти к выбору, чтобы продержаться до конца вечера. После своих прошлогодних приключений и заклейменной задницы он никому здесь не доверял.

Немного зная Даэ, он ожидал блеск, бурлеск, фонтаны шампанского и вазы с марихуаной, но в полутемном зале с накрытыми столами не происходило никаких бесчинств. Даэ, сухой и загорелый дочерна, поднялся на сцену перед своими гостями упругой молодой походкой, немного повоевал с микрофоном, отпустил всего пару «дедовских» шуток. На нем был тюрбан, самый обычный скучный смокинг и красные конверсы. Даже Рубель Блэкмэн, притулившийся за его правым плечом, в женском сари и с кольцом в носу смотрелся экстравагантнее. За левым плечом выстроился молчаливый эскорт из трех ярких блондинок. В углу сцены, покачивая ногой, сидела «любимая внучка» Офелия, озирая зал единственным глазом.

Ригальдо повертел головой, разглядывая гостей. Притаившиеся в зале журналисты затаили дыхание.

– Прежде всего, спасибо, что пришли, – проскрипел Даэ, довольно щурясь в свете направленных на него лучей. – Вы можете мне не верить, но я рад видеть ваши симпатичные лица. С каждым годом становится все меньше тех, кто меня знал, еще когда я был «тем стремным нёрдом, к которому мама носит на починку кофеварки и утюги». За это время я прошел путь до черного властелина и обратно, и, надо сказать, как же славно снова вернуться к утюгам! Кстати, за последний мне дали вот эту супницу, – он небрежно махнул назад, и средняя из блондинок подняла над головой серебряный тьюринговский кубок. В зале захлопали. – Думаю, лет через пятнадцать я как раз перейду на ту садистическую полужидкую диету, которую прописали мне мои доктора, и супница пригодится. Надеюсь, я не увижу злорадства на их лицах. Скажу честно, я планирую вас всех пережить!

Вторая блондинка подсунула ему фантастической красоты коктейль в широком бокале, и Даэ лихо ополовинил его.

– «Драконья кровь», – пояснил он, и зал взорвался аплодисментами.  
– Интересно, сколько ему лет, – негромко произнес Исли. Ригальдо украдкой взглянул в его сторону. – Почему-то дату его рождения невозможно нагуглить.  
– Мне тоже кажется странным, что он это скрывает. Сдается мне, он чинил утюги, еще когда в них засыпали горячие угли.  
– Я как-то читал в желтой прессе, что Даэ родился между двумя мировыми войнами.  
– Тогда он, похоже, хранит себя в формалине или клонировался.  
– Ты помнишь, что он хромал? А где теперь его трость?..

«И в самом деле», – подумал Ригальдо, недоверчиво щурясь. Что это? Методика стволовых клеток или протез?

Исли сидел на своем стуле, небрежно опираясь на спинку и касаясь локтем локтя Ригальдо, и его собранные в косу волосы в лучах неоновой подсветки казались неестественно белыми, прямо сияющими. Он был безукоризненно выбрит, и черные отвороты смокинга на его груди матово блестели так, что по ним хотелось провести рукой, почувствовать их гладкий шелк – и твердую грудь под ними.

Вместо этого он машинально снял с его плеча белый волос. Исли повернул голову и сузил глаза:  
– Что это ты делаешь?..

Ригальдо показал ему волос. Исли потянулся к своему бокалу:  
– Прекрати.

И едва заметно отодвинулся. Ригальдо это задело. 

– Ну и ходи, как старый облезлый пидор, – шепнул он. – Будешь пожимать мэру руку, натрясешь на него шерсти.

Спина Исли напряглась. Он явно хотел сказать что-то резкое – но вместо этого положил ладонь поверх пальцев Ригальдо.

– Прости. Давай лучше послушаем этого хитрого черта.

Ригальдо не дал обмануть себя этой внезапной кротостью. Конечно же, Исли не хотел, чтобы журналисты засняли момент напряжения между ними.

Политика, чтоб ее.

Ригальдо сделал глоток и поморщился: оказалось приторно-сладко. Он оглядел зал: гости, вспомогательный персонал, журналисты, официанты, девушки из эскорта, охрана. И Даэ, испускающий со сцены лучи удовольствия, страшненький и зубастый, как рыба-удильщик.

– Однако сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы приветствовать не меня, а наше новое сокровище. ROXENN-2 линейки CLAYMORE официально признана самым человекоподобным андроидом. Мы еще работаем над динамикой, но в статике она настолько хороша, что вы не сможете вычленить ее взглядом в толпе людей. Это происходит прямо сейчас, ведь она находится прямо здесь, в зале... Это шаг в новый мир...  
– Даэ совсем обкурился, – буркнул Ригальдо, вертя в руках бокал со сладким ликером, который достался ему вместо джина. – Какое-то «Назад в будущее-5». Мне прямо неловко, что он все это втирает со сцены. Лучше бы он и дальше инвестировал в фармакологию, может, создал бы лекарство от рака...

Исли насмешливо раздул ноздри:  
– Или они с Рубелем культивировали бы новый растительный наркотик. Ты знаешь, что он прикрыл одно из направлений своих исследования, потому что добровольцы начали кататься в «нижний мир»?  
– Откуда такие слухи?  
– От него самого.  
– Охуенно, – пробормотал Ригальдо, вспомнив бак зеленой каши на кухне ресторана. – Кто-то ничего не боится, по-моему.  
– Ну, он счастлив, – Исли пожал плечами. – Я ему немного завидую. Стоит тут такой, в зените славы. Со своими девицами, роботами и Рубелем в сари...  
– Не желаете напитки? – заученно произнесла очередная девушка в белой униформе.

Ригальдо обернулся, раздраженно тряхнув бокалом:  
– Надеюсь, вы-то сами в курсе, что разносите?  
– Не желаете напитки?..

Он моргнул. Присмотрелся. И шепотом окликнул Исли.

На сцене рядом с Даэ стояла, хлопая ресницами, его любимая белобрысая кукла – Роксана.

Вторая Роксана терпеливо держала поднос и ждала, пока Ригальдо ответит.

– А, мистер Сегундо, вижу, вы ее обнаружили! – крикнул Даэ, выхватывая микрофон из стойки. – Вот она, наша девочка; совокупная магия жизни и чисел, то, к чему я всю жизнь стремился; широчайшие возмо...

Он осекся. На его изуродованном лице отразилось безбрежное удивление. Микрофон исправно транслировал смешные и громкие звуки – как будто воздух рывками засасывало в узкую воронку. Даэ сделал еще один шаг, держась за грудь, а потом упал навзничь, подвернув ногу. Его голова запрокинулась, свесилась с края сцены. Издалека был виден задранный острый подбородок, черная яма раскрытого рта и широко раскинутые ноги в красных конверсах.

Рядом вскочил Исли, перевернув стул. К Даэ уже бежали люди со всего зала. Над ним в беспорядочной суете отталкивали друг друга Офелия, охранник и Рубель, повторяющий: «Мастер! Мастер!». Щелкали камеры, возбужденно переговаривались люди. Молчали только две блондинки, с профессиональной сосредоточенностью делающие Даэ искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца. Третья вела счет с равномерностью метронома.

Рука занемела, и, посмотрев вниз, Ригальдо обнаружил, что это Исли сжимает его ладонь, как клещами. Он осторожно высвободился, но тот как будто не заметил.

– Он оклемается, – неуверенно произнес чей-то голос.  
– Да это такое шоу...  
– Не желаете напитки? – вежливо прозвучало над ухом.

Он обернулся: белокурая кукла старательно фокусировала на нем взгляд. А в это время на сцене точно такая же кукла вскочила на ноги и яростно пнула пол. Скривила губы и заплакала громко и некрасиво.

– Все-таки удивил, – негромко сказал Исли. – Я уже начал думать, он вечный.

По его лицу скользили пятна синей и белой подсветки, то ярко высвечивая, то погружая в темноту.

***

Монетка крутанулась в пальцах, завертелась и упала на стойку. «Решка».

Исли подобрал ее и сунул в карман.

«Олд фешен» сегодня горчил сильнее, чем обычно, и все равно Исли попросил бармена повторить. Он пил в экзотическом месте – в баре при казино, принадлежавшем резервации суквомишей. Часом раньше у него была встреча с владелицей казино и советом старейшин племени – Исли активно занимался поиском союзников для будущих выборов, делая суквомишам осторожные торговые уступки. Переговоры прошли успешно; ему было, что отмечать.

Вот только сделка не принесла ему ожидаемой радости.

Ну что ж поделать. Он уже начал привыкать.

Исли вертел красно-золотой низкий бокал, в котором мокла апельсиновая цедра, слушал, как звенят, сталкиваясь, кубики льда, и думал о всяких глупостях: о том, что бутылки за спиной бармена стоят как попало, в то время как Ригальдо в своих ресторанах очень занудно требовал, чтобы бар придерживался «старой школы» и напитки выстраивались в строго продуманном зеркальном порядке; о том, что «индейские казино» растут в штате как грибы, но вот конкретно это, благодаря своему уединенному положению на острове посреди Пьюджет-Саунд, даже приобрело некий налет элитарности; о том, что Ригальдо оценил бы, как загадочно смотрятся деревянные тотемные столбы с совами вокруг банкомата на входе; о том, что Бекки которую неделю упрашивает отправить ее в герлскаутский лагерь для «маргариток» и, разумеется, о том, что Ригальдо костьми ляжет, но не пустит свое сокровище туда, где не сможет за ней проследить.

И, конечно, едва он пошевелился на стуле, как пришла мысль о чертовой боли в «нижних этажах». 

Эта ебаная боль преследовала его уже несколько недель. Исли не помнил, когда впервые ее почувствовал: она пришла исподволь и осталась, проявляя себя по нарастающей, так, что в какой-то момент он был вынужден перестать ее игнорировать. С этого началось – а теперь он думал о ней постоянно, даже когда, собственно, ничего не болело. Она гнездилась в тазу, между копчиком и лобком – иногда ныла, иногда жглась, иногда плескалась горячей волной, омывающей низ живота, и простреливала то в ногу, то в яйца. Она могла спонтанно напомнить о себе при испражнении, долгом сидении, ходьбе, резких движениях – короче, в любой момент. Исли чувствовал ее, общаясь с партнерами, на беговой дорожке, стоя, лежа, сидя и во сне. И, конечно, во время занятий сексом – хватило всего пары раз, чтобы его прихватило в процессе, и у него стало падать при одной только мысли, что это может повториться. 

Исли всегда считал себя человеком действия, поэтому не стал рефлексировать впустую и отнес свою тушку к врачу. И впервые в жизни столкнулся со спорными результатами, которые можно было интерпретировать очень плохо – а можно было перепроверить, но для этого требовалось ждать. 

И вот тогда его спокойная готовность терпеть дала трещину. 

Исли раскис, как бракованный гофрокартон.

С места, где он сидел – у окна, в самом конце барной стойки, – были видны вылизанная заасфальтированная территория вокруг казино и начало дороги, ведущей к причалу. Верхушки леса, подступившего к самой ограде, острые конусы елей и шапки сосен. Вдали, за деревьями, темнели воды залива, все в белых «барашках». Исли с сожалением подумал о том, что на острове нельзя вызвать «Убер» прямо ко входу. Придется плыть, и это в такую сомнительную погоду.

Небо посмурнело. Там, снаружи, собирался дождь.

– Тяжелый день? – посочувствовал смуглый скуластый бармен. – Может, его скрасит капля удачи?

Исли покачал головой. Играть он не собирался, как и задерживаться в казино – становилось людно, в дальнем конце помещения уже возилась какая-то шумная компания. А парень продолжал его искушать:   
– По маленькой?.. Есть покер, видеослоты, рулетка, кости, «кено», блэкджек...  
– Благодарю, – Исли поднял руку, давая знать, что разговор окончен. При этом он своротил со стойки блюдце с солеными орешками. 

Как неловко.

Не дожидаясь, пока подойдет персонал, он наклонился за блюдцем – и чуть не заорал от прошившей таз острой вспышки боли. Низ живота сделался ватным, подмышки вспотели. Одежда противно прилипла к влажноватой спине.

Господи, как его это заебало. 

Он готов был поехать на томограф прямо сейчас.

– Он – наш будущий сенатор, поэтому и не играет! – донесся пронзительно-неприятный голос с противоположного конца стойки, и, не успел Исли выпрямиться, как по длинной лакированной доске прямо к нему проскользил полуторалитровый бокал с толстым дном, на три четверти заполненный бурой жижей.

– Что это?  
– Мой индивидуальный коктейль, – сказал, приближаясь расхлябанной походкой, Рубель Блэкмэн. Он был с головы до ног в черном, как грабитель, включая перчатки и очки на пол-лица. – Он называется «Дорогой мастер».  
– Прости, Рубель. Я не принес тебе соболезнования.  
– Я в них не нуждаюсь. Лучше попробуйте угадать ингредиенты. А еще лучше – присоединяйтесь к нам. Мы как раз отмечаем.  
– Отмечаете? – Исли прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть людей, занявших столик в дальнем конце зала. – Что же?  
– Поминки, – объявил Рубель, растянув большой узкогубый рот в ухмылке. – Неделя прошла, как-никак.

***

Рубель был прав – Даэ эффектно отъехал в лучший мир как раз неделю назад, и всю эту неделю Исли периодически о нем думал. Думы были не очень веселые – беспросветные и серые, как рождественский снегодождь.

Он не ожидал, что эта внезапная кончина так сильно его зацепит. В конце концов, в каждой шутке по поводу возраста Даэ была доля правды; по его собственному признанию, он пожил немало, и все-таки то, как мгновенно все произошло, эта прямолинейная неприглядная необратимость смерти неприятно запомнилась Исли и в сочетании с собственными изматывающими болями вызывала смутные депрессивные мысли о конце эпохи и хрупкости бытия.

Наверное, эти мысли тревожили не только его, поскольку за дальним столом собралась самая странная компания, которую Исли мог представить, а с воображением у него не было проблем. Кроме слегка взвинченного траурного Рубеля, торжественного, как скорбящая вдова, присутствовали молодой буддистский монах и индейский шаман, а вокруг сдвинутых бокалов грустили три девицы из личного эскорта Даэ. Девицы эти были примечательны тем, что, в отличие от великого множества своих коллег оставались при Даэ на протяжении доброго десятка лет. Между ними, положив голову на скрещенные руки, спал мужик в канареечно-желтом пиджаке. Сбоку, уткнувшись в телефон, сидел Ларс из отдела продаж. На диване развалился без галстука нахальный Кронос, который тоже когда-то работал на Исли, но возомнил себя творцом и то ли писал книгу, то ли строчил какие-то сомнительные статейки в блог. При виде Исли этот скот расплылся в наглой ухмылке и дерзко приподнялся, протянул руку:  
– Бонжур, мистер Фёрст. 

Ларс не глядя тоже сунул через стол свою веснушчатую лапу, но получил от Кроноса локтем в бок и глупо заморгал:  
– Здрасьте!

Исли ответил холодной улыбкой. С пиздаболами-интеллектуалами в свете будущих выборов требовалось вести себя осторожнее. Он подумал, что как-то переоценил элитарность заведения. Как этих чудаков вообще пропустил фейс-контроль? 

Из-за стола доносился бубнеж:  
– Сансара-нирвана...  
– Выдающийся феноменолог...  
– У этого решения мало шансов в постгутенберговскую эру...

Рубель развеял его сомнения и немного театральным жестом указал на монаха и индейца:  
– Бросьте, мы тут все одна семья. Это досточтимый Баясхалан, это уважаемый Джонни Матхотопа; это Кронос и Ларс, они вместе с Роксаной, пришли, чтобы ее поддержать...  
«"Вместе" в том самом смысле, похоже», – с легким удивлением понял Исли, глядя, как кудрявая Роксана пристроила затылок на широкое плечо Кроноса, а разутые стопы перекинула через ноги Ларса. Ну и ну. «Тройник с удлинителем»? 

– А это Хисси и Касси, а это... все время забываю, кто этот мужик?  
– Джи-Ди Вашингтон Гейбл-средний, – хором сказали Хистерия и Кассандра. – Режиссер.   
– А зачем мы его принесли сюда?..

Девушки пожали плечами.

– А, да хер с ним, – Рубель подвинул Роксану бедром и указал Исли на кожаное сидение. – Мистер Фёрст, посидите немного с нами. Будьте сострадательны к своим избирателям. У нас тут, понимаете, особенный день. Мы ритуально провожаем душу нашего дорогого наставника. Раз нас даже не допустили на проводы бренного тела...

И Исли все понял. 

Он читал о скандале – стоило мультимиллиардеру преставиться, и на его имущество и достижения как вороны налетели наследники, которых, ко всеобщему удивлению, оказалось немало. Как ни странно, но при всех физических дефектах Даэ наплодил по миру с десяток прямых потомков, которые еще до чтения завещания передрались между собой.

Решительнее всех в этом деле оказалась полубезумная внучка-Офелия, которая экспроприировала дедов небоскреб и с наслаждением изгнала оттуда всех его духовных последователей, которых энергично обозвала в интервью «расплодившейся пиздобратией». Похороны прошли в узком кругу. Последней волей Даэ стало упокоить его тело с помощью экологичного компостирования, точнее, «естественного органического восстановления», с тем, чтобы посмертно отдать должное планете, которую он топтал много лет.

Каждый раз, думая об этом, Исли испытывал когнитивный диссонанс, хотя и был вынужден признать, что мечта Даэ взрастить свое «внутреннее древо» была близка к воплощению как никогда. 

– Как-то не хорошо это, – вдруг подал голос Ларс. – Что вас выперли. Я так думаю. Вы же были дедуле ближе, чем та семья. А теперь, блин, сидите, как осиротевшие кукушата...  
– Ларс, – сквозь зубы сказал Кронос. – Кукушата – это немного не то.  
– Разве? – удивился Ларс. – Я читал. Кукушата, разрывающие свою грудь – аллегория жертвенности. Это прямо про Даэ!  
– Деточка, не позорь меня. Аллегория жертвенности – это пеликан.

С носа Кассандры скатилась прозрачная слеза и упала в высокий бокал с голубой «Маргаритой». 

– ...и вот я ей говорю: «Дай мне хотя бы собрать чемоданы», и что бы вы думали – эта хищная сука столкнула меня в бассейн...  
– ...и говорит: «Ревите-ревите – ничего не может быть отвратительнее печальных шлюх»...  
– ...и на андроида наложила лапу... на Роксэ-э-эн...

Исли со слабой вспышкой интереса всмотрелся в лица «печальных шлюх». Он не испытывал предубеждения к девушкам – эскорт был бизнесом не хуже прочих; тем более что никто толком не знал, что именно представляет из себя трио блондинок – помощницы, содержанки, массажистки, компаньонки, медсестры, все сразу?.. Однако он был всего в шаге от того, чтобы проститься с «духовной семьей» Даэ, и совершенно точно не собирался даже пробовать темно-красное пойло, которое Рубель упорно подпихивал к нему по столу. Нет, только не после того, как Ригальдо вернулся из прошлогоднего трипа с татуированной жопой. Не в присутствии трепливого Кроноса, и не когда за крестцом постоянно теплится боль.

И тут Рубель снял очки.

Глаза у него оказались запавшие, покрасневшие и трезвые. Тоскливые, как у побитой собаки. Таким Исли видел Блэкмэна-младшего только в период безэфедриновой депрессии, когда на попуске умудрился уломать его кинуть старших братьев. Тогда они ловко провернули несколько общих махинаций. Рубель будто прочитал его мысли и едко улыбнулся:   
– Надо же, как символично, что мы тут сегодня столкнулись, в этой индейской юдоли радости и печали. Блэкмэн и Фёрст, как и сто пятьдесят лет назад, когда был основан наш бизнес и построена первая лесопилка...  
– На земле нашего племени, – вставил уважаемый Матхотопа. Он извлек откуда-то из-под куртки колотушку и, бормоча, потряс ее над головой Исли. 

Тот и глазом не моргнул. Он думал о другом – что, может быть, стоит пойти на небольшую уступку. Так сказать, подвести под их долгим плодотворным сотрудничеством с Даэ черту. 

В баре тем временем сделалось совсем сумрачно. За темными окнами херачил плотный дождь, ветер раскачивал деревья. Ригальдо не звонил – устал, должно быть, от не слишком виртуозных уклонений от ответов на свои вопросы. 

Исли достал из кармана монетку, пустил по столу. Она тоненько зазвенела и упала «орлом».

Он опустился на кожаный диван рядом с Рубелем и предупредил:  
– Всего один глоток. В честь гения Даэ. И, Рубель, извини, никаких экспериментальных коктейлей. Пожалуйста, водки с абсентом. 

Бармен невозмутимо поставил перед ним шот.

***

– ...знаете, мне здесь не хватает детской железной дороги, – призналась Кассандра. – Я бы тогда легла головой на рельсы, а напитки сами бы заезжали ко мне в рот...

Роксана зашлась коротким недобрым смехом:  
– Тебя всегда тянет прилечь после выпивки, дорогая! Помнишь, как ты однажды косила лицом траву?..

Порозовевший Ларс, отложивший телефон, чему-то спонтанно умилился и попытался заключить ее в объятия, но промахнулся и ткнулся подбородком в пиджак Кроноса.

Кронос невозмутимо почесал его за ухом, и Ларс превратился в мурлыкающее желе. Желе покосилось на Исли и сконфуженно прошептало: «Босс, извините».

«Да ничего, продолжайте», – хотелось сказать Исли. Он тяжело отставил последний шот, не в силах вспомнить, какой это по счету, и аккуратно снял со своего колена лапку Хистерии в элегантных серебряных кольцах.

Кто-то теребил его за плечо. Оказалось, монах. Тот улыбался светло и печально и слегка расплывался по краям.

– Простите, у вас нет налички?.. Хочу сходить в автоматы...

Исли засомневался.

– А разве подобают ищущему просветления непальцу азартные игры?  
– Да я вообще-то актер, – задушевно признался монах. – И кыргыз.

Исли вздохнул. У него были только кредитки и та самая монетка, которую он и протянул уважаемому Баясхалану. 

Монах затеребил спящего мужика в канареечном пиджаке. Тот сонно огрызался, ворчал и наконец кинул на стол ворох банкнот.

«Господи, как же так вышло-то», – подумал Исли. 

Он безобразно набрался с этими клоунами и теперь чувствовал себя, как Алиса на чаепитии. Абсолютно уместно. Это было странное, завораживающее ощущение. Исли помахал перед лицом ладонью. Насчитал шесть пальцев и бросил считать. 

Сквозь звон бокалов, негромкую музыку и нетрезвый смех до него донесся мечтательный голос. Исли прислушался – и чуть не перевернул стол.

Рубель давал Кроносу интервью. Перед ними лежал диктофон.

– ...сложно говорить о первом знакомстве с великим человеком спустя столько лет... В тот период я переживал экзистенциальный кризис и как раз перешел с оксикодона на морфин, а промежутки заполнял субоксоном, но как-то раз, проспавшись после вечеринки, обнаружил, что мои карманы пусты. Представьте, – Рубель поднял длинный худой палец, – просыпаюсь я весь в говне и трясучке в небоскребе одного из самых богатых людей страны, а надо мной нависает его... выразительный лик и говорит: «Приветик, парень, давно долбишься?» И я понимаю: «Рубель Блэкмэн, ты торчок». 

Исли сидел, похолодев. 

– Так, Рубель, Рубель, – сказал он, встрепенувшись. – Нам нужно выйти, подышать водами залива... В смысле, воздухом...

– О! – Рубель потер ладони. – Кстати, Исли! Исли Фёрст, чтобы вы знали, и был человеком, определившим мою судьбу, поскольку на вопрос мастера: «Будете ли забирать пиздюка, или я его немного подправлю», – радостно ответил: «Делайте с ним, что хотите!» Так что он практически норна. Норвежская. 

Исли возвел глаза к потолку. 

Бедная Офелия и все остальные наследники. 

Что бы Рубель тут сейчас ни рассказал, это вызовет эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Компостной. 

Кажется, Кронос это понимал. Он сиял, как луна над Пьюджет-Саунд. Они с Исли встретились взглядами. «Даже не думай где-то опубликовать это» – «Если хотите, я подкорректирую, но не бесплатно». 

– И что же сделал господин Даэ? – бархатным голосом осведомился этот гад.  
– Что-что, – Рубель скривился. – Все по науке. Запер меня в своих апартаментах на две недели. Фиксация, изоляция, отвлечение и сублимация. Днем он меня капал, на ночь читал эссе об имманентности опыта познания страданию. Я ему через трое суток, проблевавшись, обоссавшись и проспавшись, говорю: «Дед, это похищение». А он мне: «Прошло семьдесят два часа; старый Рубель уже умер. Найди в себе нового Рубеля!» Я говорю: «Ах ты, пидорас». А он заухал, как филин: «Скажи спасибо, что без домогательств, голубка». А я ему: «Да ты же старый, какие домогательства!» 

Он обмахнулся шляпой и задушевно сказал:   
– Знаете, за это даже немного стыдно сейчас!..

Тут Джонни Матхотопа закурлыкал, что, видимо, должно было изображать насмешку над наивным тридцатилетним Рубелем. Ларс распахнул голубые глаза:  
– А чо, он правда, что ли... Нет, он в натуре был старый...

Хистерия и Кассандра зашипели, как гневные кошки. Роксана убрала с бедра Ларса ногу и шлепнула его:  
– Котеночек мой, прекрати. Не заставляй жалеть, что тебя допустили в общество взрослых.  
– Ладно, блин, ладно, – пробурчал Ларс. – Но я думал, там с возрастом все атрофируется...

Исли ему вдруг отчаянно позавидовал. Серьезно: такой молодой и такой идиот. Лет в двадцать пять – двадцать восемь Исли тоже чувствовал себя королем мира и бездумно поебывал все, что казалось ему симпатичным. Тогда у него ничего не болело, не сбоило, не подводило. Было же время. 

А вот Рубель ни капли не расстроился. На мгновение перестав играть в интервью, он поочередно взглянул на Роксану и Кроноса и хихикнул:   
– Что это он у вас такой дремучий, вы бы его просветили насчет, м-м, популярных практик. Я уже не говорю об альтернативных методиках мастера...  
– Это какие еще неизвестные практики? – обиделся Ларс. – Это, что ли, соса-а-а...

Кронос, выйдя из образа независимого журналиста, рявкнул:  
– Ларс, пойди закажи коктейль. С трубочкой!  
– Я не...  
– Иди, Ларс. И мне тоже закажи. 

Исли прикрыл рот ладонью. Какая прелесть. 

Тут спящий мужик в канареечном пиджаке пошевелился и, не поднимая голову, заворчал:  
– Давайте дальше! Про фиксацию и сублимацию!

Рубель хихикнул.

– Кто это вообще?..  
– Режиссер.   
– Надо же!

Он прервал свой рассказ, чтобы сделать глоток. Все немедленно выпили. Хистерия поперхнулась, алкоголь попал ей в нос. Исли тоже выпил, удивляясь тому, что рука действует словно бы отдельно от него. Он даже не понял, что было в бокале. 

У него кружилась голова. В этой нездоровой карусели куда-то делись и боль, и чувство времени, осталась только мысль о том, что надо как-то держать себя в руках. Кассандра с сомнением разглядывала себя в маленькое зеркальце, и Исли его ненадолго отобрал. Из зеркала смотрел разогревшийся томный тип с белыми патлами. Исли сжал губы. Молчать, молчать. Ни слова компромата, ни дюйма в жопу, ничего, о чем когда-либо придется жалеть.

Рубель заливался соловьем. 

Как понял Исли, его существование в «хрустальной башне», пока Даэ чистил ему организм, было донельзя странным. Днем Рубель шатался по небоскребу, как какой-то приживала, принимал солнечные ванны на крыше, отмокал в бассейне, а три блондинки следовали за ним по пятам, как за украденной принцессой, и строго указывали, куда можно, а куда нельзя. Вечерами приходил Даэ и устраивал для него светские ужины с разговорами про противоборство метафизических начал, культурные парадигмы и априорные столкновения с объектной витальной средой, приводя в примеры любимые моменты из «Звездных Войн» и «Звездного Пути». С огромным удивлением Рубель обнаружил, что может не только огрызаться, но и поддерживать эти странные разговоры. Такое вот у них без оксикодона приключилось духовное единение. 

Они много говорили о бизнесе, поддержке стартапов и корпорациях, а так же о самосовершенствовании и алмазной колеснице, а через две недели Даэ так буднично сказал: оклемался – пиздуй.

Рубель не очень хотел пиздовать. У него были деньги на оффшорных счетах, достаточные для отбытия в «земли драконов», но он не торопился. С Даэ ему сделалось интересно – редкость в наши скучные, сытые дни, наполненные культурологической пустотой и информационным статическим шумом.

– ...и я попросил его: нет ли у вас для меня какой-то работы, мастер, я готов учиться у вас. А он так засмеялся: что с тебя взять, кроме девичьей чести, – Рубель ощерился. – А я ему говорю: «У вас очень занятный эвристический подход». Ну, он сперва отнекивался, но потом мы как-то вместе курнули, и прогресс вышел из-под контроля... Знаете, вы сейчас слушаете меня напряженнее, чем в «Титанике» люди слушали рассказ Роуз, – хихикнул он. – Мне нужно отлить. Я оставлю вас ненадолго. 

Когда он поднялся, Кронос протянул руку и выключил диктофон.

Роксана повернула к нему голову и острыми розовыми ногтями поскребла по щетинистому подбородку. 

– Так, мне надо морально подготовиться, – задумчиво сказал Кронос, обнимая ее за плечи. – У них что-то было? Без шуток? То есть, простите, девочки, я знаю, что это было частью вашей работы, деньги не пахнут, я сам человек не гордый, но этот ваш мастер...   
– Дорогой, – вздохнула Роксана. – Ларс давно принес твой коктейль. Вот тебе трубочка. Займи ею рот и молчи. И поверь, что мастер обскакал бы любого жеребца. Верно я говорю?..  
– Верно, – зевнула Кассандра. Хистерия многозначительно улыбнулась, а Матхотопа изобразил руками средних размеров лосося:  
– Богатство человека определяется не деньгами, а зрелость приносит опыт и разнообразие.  
– Ясное дело, – вернувшийся Рубель плюхнулся на свое место. – Вам случалось сливаться в экстазе эзотерического ритуала, оседлав «могучего дракона» и раздвинув границы сознания?.. 

Канареечный дядька вдруг приподнялся, мазнул по лицу Рубеля мутным взглядом и страдальчески сдвинул брови.

– Но он же был страшный, – простонал он. – Этот Даэ. Просто пиздец какой страшный. 

Рубель пожал плечами.

– Ну так и я не красавец. Мы делали это в масках. Маска Джексона, маска «чумного доктора», маска из фильма «Крик»... Да чего я вам говорю. Вот мистер Фёрст как-то раз нас увидел.

«Я не буду его убивать, – сказал себе Исли в последнем пароксизме внятной мысли. – Потому что диктофон так и остался выключенным. Но я не скажу им об этом. Лишь бы Кронос не вспомнил».

В тишине раздался пронзительный звук – это Ларс, вытаращив глаза, яростно всасывал через трубочку свой коктейль.

***

Потом они шли через местный лес к берегу залива, спотыкаясь на замшелых камнях и скользких древесных стволах, и Исли вяло думал, куда же подевалась асфальтированная дорога, по которой его привезли в казино от самой пристани. В лесу было мокро и темно, с ветвей то и дело срывался водопад брызг. Насмешливо ухали совы. Туфли Исли утопали в чавкающем мху. Белые волосы девушек, ушедших вперед, светились во мраке. Шли хаотично, на ходу передавая друг другу бутылку абсента, громко переговаривались. На одном плече Исли висел бормочущий Рубель, на другом – Джи-Ди Вашингтон Гейбл-средний. Исли старался их не потерять. Прямо перед ним Ларс на руках нес Роксану, а следом, обнявшись, брели Кронос и досточтимый монах.

Последний, кстати, сорвал джекпот. Дважды.

Беседа вертелась вокруг вопросов жизни и смерти. В какой-то момент Исли осознал, что его новые-старые друзья настроены крайне оптимистично. 

Это било прямо по больному. Он даже заслушался. 

– ... а я говорю, он воскреснет. Воскреснет!  
– А я считаю, уйдет на перерождение!..  
– А я вообще не верю, что он умер. Мне кажется, мастер инсценировал свою смерть...  
– А мне кажется, это была перезагрузка...

Исли в очередной раз споткнулся.

– Рубель, – пробормотал он, посмотрев влево. Язык плохо слушался, но Исли считал себя обязанным донести свою мысль. – Я тебя знаю всю жизнь, ты прагматик и циник. И Даэ был циник и прагматик. Неужели он никак не позаботился о тебе?.. Вы с ним вместе крутили бизнес, а не только трахались в парилке. Что там с завещанием?..

Голова Рубеля моталась туда-сюда, но тот все же нашел силы выпрямить спину. Посмотрел на Исли, криво усмехнувшись, и, отцепившись, полез в карман джинсов. Щелкнула зажигалка. 

По лесу поплыл запах марихуаны. 

– Я был с ним не из-за денег, – сказал Рубель в перерыве между затяжками. Исли стоял, терпеливо держа Гейбла-среднего. – Даэ импонировал мне как личность. Ну и хер у него был хороший. Думаю, мой первый и последний хер, – режиссер полез к нему затянуться, и Рубель оттолкнул его раскрытой ладонью. – Вчера огласили завещание. Он почти две трети состояния перевел на благотворительность. Сколько-то получили Офелия и остальные потомки. А остальное он по своему разумению разделил между девочками и мной. Офелия расколотила китайскую реликвию, когда узнала. Наверняка будет с нами судиться. Доказывать, что дед был не в себе, а я его вынудил.

Сбоку довольно присвистнул подкравшийся Кронос. 

– Старик был гениален, – прокомментировал он. 

Исли поднял лицо к мокрому небу. 

Составить вовремя завещание для взрослого человека – это действительно важно, что и говорить. 

Впереди раздался крик:   
– Господи, ты обоссала мне туфли! Как ты вообще смогла?!

Откуда-то из темноты вынырнула Роксана. Ее кудряшки намокли от висящей в воздухе мороси и липли к лицу. Она выдернула у Рубеля самокрутку и торопливо затянулась.

– Я им сейчас вломлю. Если еще раз кто-то скажет, что он умер, я не буду терпеть!..  
– Дорогая, – Кронос обнял ее за талию. – Но какие у тебя есть альтернативные предположения?..  
– Он – андроид, – четко сказала Роксана. – Его починят, и он к нам вернется.

Исли едва не выронил режиссера.

– Что?!

Роксана втоптала самокрутку в мох носком туфли. И повторила с сердитым вызовом:  
– Господи, да! Что вы так смотрите? Неужели вы думаете, что все, чего он реально добился – это та хлопающая глазами кукла с моим лицом?! Он прокачал себя, – она топнула ногой. – Он вернется. Ведь правда?..

Рубель обнял ее за талию.

– Конечно, – сказал он примирительно. – Но я все же склоняюсь к мысли, что Даэ – таймлорд. Просто пришло время регенерации, а потом он вернется... В другом воплощении...  
– Помолчите! – вмешалась издалека Кассандра. – А то разболтаете про его собственный адронный коллайдер в Исландии!..

Рубель закрыл лицо руками и захохотал. 

Так, незаметно, они вышли к заливу и там допили спиртное. Берег был каменистый, поросший кривыми тонкими соснами, вгрызшимися кривыми корнями в скудную почву среди валунов. На черной блестящей воде покачивался катер, по-видимому, нанятый отвезти компанию в Сиэтл; от фонаря на его носу по воде тянулась белая светящаяся дорожка. Исли сгрузил режиссера на большой камень и сам тяжело опустился рядом. Кто-то дал ему сигарету, и он закурил, не думая. Это стало ошибкой – он сто лет не курил, голова почти сразу отъехала. Чтобы не упасть, он был вынужден взяться за камень двумя руками. Желудок подступал к горлу. В низу живота уже привычно жгло.

– Рубель, чего мы ждем?.. – крикнул кто-то. 

Тот, деловито расхаживающий по берегу и негромко разговаривающий по телефону, обернулся:

– Потерпите немного. Так, отдам последние распоряжения...

У себя на бедре Исли вдруг ощутил чужую руку. Рука осторожно переместилась ему на задницу.

– Зубы выбью, – предупредил Исли, не оборачиваясь. – И нос сверну. Нечем будет кокаин нюхать.

Гейбл-средний перестал притворяться бренным телом.

– Так я же не просто так, – не обиделся он. – Сил нет смотреть на такой роскошный и грустный типаж. Вот как вы, к примеру, смотрите, чтобы вас в моем новом фильме сожрали зомби?..  
– Что?..  
– Ну что-что. Я вам сделаю кастинг, а вы мне...  
– Омлет, – перебил его Исли, снимая с себя его руки. – Я понял, спасибо. Не стоит, я не хочу в кино.   
– Глупости, – твердо сказал режиссер. – Все хотят. Нет человека, который бы не мечтал раз в жизни сняться в настоящем кино. Только представьте: мертвые голые синие женщины медленно поедают вас заживо...  
– Мне нельзя голых женщин, – с удивившим его самого сожалением сказал Исли. – У меня осенью выборы.   
– Ладно, оденем на зомби трусы!.. Все равно надо удержаться внутри рейтинга R... А выборы... Ну и что! Когда это кому мешало! Подумайте о губернаторе Калифорнии! Вы только наберете себе дополнительных очков!  
– Готово! – крикнул с берега Рубель. – Всем внимание на небо! Сейчас будет... три... два... один...

Пронзительно-радостно завизжала Хистерия.

Откуда-то с другой стороны бухты в небо вырвался яркий луч, и на низких темных слоистых облаках над Сиэтлом засветился бледный стилизованный ухмыляющийся лик. 

Кто-то заорал, заулюлюкал. Монах кланялся образу мастера, молитвенно сложив руки. 

– Мать моя, это что, – хрипло спросил режиссер. – Бэт-сигнал? Бэт-Даэ?..  
– Мы не должны забывать о мастере ни на один день! – проорал Рубель. – И будем ждать его возвращения! Хола!..

Наверное, Исли слишком сильно запрокинул голову вверх. Его взвертолетило со страшной силой. Берег, залив, светящиеся на той стороне бухты дома, мертвенно-белая рожа Даэ закрутились вокруг, как на карусели. Когда веселящаяся компания попыталась затащить его в катер, он наотрез отказался и смотрел с берега, как Ларс и Кронос заносят на борт девиц.

– Давайте с нами, мистер Фёрст!  
– Серьезно, Исли, – махал ему Рубель. – Давай, будет весело!..  
– Нет-нет, – он поднял руки. – Я останусь здесь.   
– Прямо на камнях? Здесь мокро и холодно! Возьми хотя бы бурбон, иначе яйца себе отморозишь!  
– Я тоже останусь с вами, – обрадовался Гейбл-средний. – Присмотрю!

Исли предупреждающе взмахнул полупустой бутылкой:  
– Даже не думай.

Нашел телефон, чудом не вывалившийся в этом безумном трипе, и с трудом выговорил:  
– Пожалуйста, забери меня. Я очень хочу домой.

***

Позже его рвало желчью – удивительно долго для человека, который давно ничего не ел, не считая нескольких соленых орешков. Перед глазами все вертелось; стоило попытаться принять вертикальное положение, и пустой желудок схлопывался в конвульсиях так, что наворачивались слезы, и Исли раз за разом сгибался пополам. Он плохо соображал, где находится: прямая поверхность под ногами колыхалась, в живот врезалась какая-то палка, через которую он тяжело перевешивался. Внизу плескалась темная вода.

Кто-то держал ему волосы, а когда он слишком перегнулся, чья-то уверенная рука поймала его за пиджак и вернула назад. Потом этот же человек усадил его под какой-то навес, умыл, как ребенка, и вытер ему лицо. Исли благодарно замычал. На плечи опустилось тяжелое одеяло, и Исли поежился – он только сейчас почувствовал, как сильно замерз; июньская ночь совсем не была теплой, а может, его морозило наконец-то начавшимся отходняком. 

– Я сделаю кофе с сахаром, – сказал озабоченный голос. – Это как раз то, что тебе нужно.

Исли торопливо ухватился за чужое плечо.

– Лаки, – пробормотал он. Горло болело, обожженное желудочной кислотой. – Откуда ты взялся?  
– Привет, – удивился Лаки. Он присел на корточки и, сдвинув брови, всматривался Исли в лицо. – Ты же сам велел мне приезжать.

Исли опустил голову, но смешок, похожий на нервный всхлип, все равно пробился сквозь зубы. Лаки тут же догадался:  
– А-а, ты не помнишь!

Исли помотал головой, и тогда Лаки осторожно похлопал его по плечу:  
– Да все нормально. Правда, Исли, нормально. С кем не бывает. Помнишь, как я тайком взял виски из твоего мини-бара и заблевал тебе всю квартиру?.. 

Как ни странно, это он помнил, хотя прошло уже больше пятнадцати лет.

– Посиди здесь, я скоро вернусь. Не подходи к борту. У меня нет никакого желания ловить тебя в заливе. 

Он ушел; было слышно, как его шаги затихают на ступеньках, ведущих вниз. Исли кутался в одеяло, чувствуя, как противная дурнота отступает, вытесняемая слабостью и ознобом – холод гулял по телу, зубы выбивали стаккато, зато в голове начало проясняться, и он понял, почему под ногами ровный настил, откуда взялись перила, через которые он перед этим так мучительно перегибался, и что означают странные гулкие звуки – это вода мерно билась в обшивку большого судна. 

На палубе горели два фонаря, но весь остальной мир тонул в темноте. 

– Где мы? – спросил он у Лаки, когда тот возвратился с огромной кружкой горячего кофе, один запах которого поднял бы и мертвого из могилы. Исли сжал ее между ладоней и замычал от счастья. Как мало, оказывается, требуется человеку, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.   
– А, это яхта одного моего клиента, – легкомысленно ответил Лаки. – Я как раз занимался ею, когда ты позвонил. Как хорошо, что она была на ходу!

Исли подумал, что ослышался, и хрипло спросил:  
– Клиент разрешает тебе пользоваться его яхтой?..  
– Иногда, во время тестирования. Но про этот раз ему лучше не знать.   
– То есть, ты... угнал ее?  
– Не будь занудой, – Лаки опустился на шезлонг рядом с Исли, заставив того подвинуться. От него шло спокойное, сильное тепло. – Как еще я мог тебе помочь, если ты находился на острове? Гребаном индейском острове, Карл! 

Исли прерывисто выдохнул. Мысли путались. Он потер лицо и пробормотал:  
– Сколько сейчас времени? Мне нужно позвонить Ригальдо.  
– Час ночи, – сочувственно сказал Лаки. – И ты говорил с ним два часа назад. 

Этого Исли тоже не помнил. Совсем не помнил.

– И... что он сказал?  
– Чтобы я за тобой присмотрел. Он был очень спокоен.

Исли не был в этом уверен. Он прижался виском к теплой кружке и прикрыл глаза. И услышал:  
– Исли, что у тебя случилось?  
– Ничего.  
– Из-за ничего не бывают в говно. 

Разлепить глаза оказалось непосильной задачей. Исли немного посидел так, в блаженной темноте, слушая, как плещутся волны, как лязгает железная цепь и откуда-то очень далеко доносятся протяжные звуки порта. И спросил:  
– Ты помнишь дедушку?  
– Конечно, помню. И его, и отца, и маму. Мне ведь было одиннадцать лет, когда они умерли.  
– У него был рак простаты. Он боролся с ним два года. Может, и переборол бы, если бы не...  
– Я понял. Если бы не Присс. Продолжай. 

Он был большой и сильный, и надежный, как молодой лабрадор, и внезапно Исли все ему рассказал, вывалил, как блевотину на ботинки. Все, что накопилось за эти недели, пока он каждый день прислушивался к себе. Весь пакет разочарований и страхов.

– Был у врача?  
– Был. Ни одно УЗИ ничего не показало, но простат-специфический антиген оказался немного повышен. Я пересдал. Осталось дождаться результата и пройти МРТ.  
– Ясно, – Лаки поправил на нем одеяло. – Знаешь, это странно. Я читал, рак простаты не болит.  
– Лаки, прости, я забыл, ты врач или плотник?  
– Не огрызайся. Я иногда гуглю всякие штуки. Должен же я понимать, о чем мне рассказывает жена! Кстати, хочешь, спросим у Клэр...  
– Не хочу.  
– Ладно. А Ригальдо знает?

Исли молчал.

– Эй!  
– Нет, – сказал он с неохотой. – Пока ничего не известно, я боюсь ему говорить. Он поднимет панику, сравнимую с извержением Йелоустонского вулкана. Заебется сам и меня заебет опекой. Будет мне доказывать, как сильно я ему нужен, а я ничего, совсем ничего не могу сейчас ему дать.  
– Исли, ты говнюк, – констатировал Лаки. – Был бы ты помладше, я бы тебе насовал хуев за эти пьяные бредни.   
– Но я старше, – невнятно пробормотал Исли, закусив костяшку на пальце. – В том-то и дело. Я старею, старею неотвратимо. У меня вылезают все те же болячки, что у отца, я становлюсь раздражительным и мнительным и как никогда четко вижу, как меняется мир. Все уходит, утекает, как вода. Знаешь, раньше я думал, что у меня хватит юмора достойно принять это, но чего-то, когда помер Даэ, я...  
– И-и-исли, – протянул Лаки с неожиданной мягкостью. – Ты чего там, уже собрался помирать? Уползти в одиночку и сдохнуть среди бамбуков?  
– Почему... бамбуков?  
– Потому что «живем вместе – умираем поодиночке».  
– Бо-о-же, я сейчас вспомнил, как ты плакал, когда мы с тобой досматривали «Лост».  
– Точно, – сказал Лаки со странным выражением. – Мне было так жалко Джека, до слез прямо.

И он отвесил Исли подзатыльник. 

– Ай!..  
– Старый стал, да? – фыркнул Лаки. – Завещание, небось, написал? Больной, сердце болит, жопа болит? А что за мужика я оторвал от тебя на берегу? А?..  
– Какого мужика? – испугался Исли.  
– Не знаю, носатого, страшного. Он так и лип к тебе! Никогда не видел, как мужики пристают к мужикам, а теперь вот увидел!   
– Лаки, мне не до посторонних мужиков, – печально признался Исли.   
– Да конечно!

Он опять от души приложил Исли. Рука у него была тяжелая, а в глазах стояли слезы, но смотрел он весьма свирепо. Исли против воли захохотал и повалился на шезлонг, прикрываясь руками:  
– Лаки, Лаки, ну перестань, мальчик, мне и так плохо, я все свои кишки выблевал, что ты хочешь от меня?!  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты все рассказал Ригальдо. Пересдал анализы и завтра же сходил на МРТ. И проконсультировался еще у какого-нибудь врача. Мы тебя не оставим в бамбуках, Исли. Без шансов.  
– Глупый ты, – пробормотал он, щурясь в слоистое небо. – Ладно, я «осчастливлю» Ригальдо. Больной, старый, слабый муж – это как раз то, о чем он мечтал. 

Лаки фыркнул совсем не вежливо.

– Не тупи. Ригальдо взрослый человек. Он наверняка все понимал, когда с тобой связывался. Уверен, он поперебирал мужиков, прежде чем выбрал тебя. Не только же ради ебли вы с ним поженились!

Исли захохотал. Так, что слезы брызнули из глаз.

Поперебирал мужиков!

– Слушай сюда, – он завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон, высунул из этого кокона руку и поманил Лаки к себе. – Я сейчас открою тебе секрет. 

И он прошептал «секрет», подтянув к себе Лаки за ворот. К его негодованию, тот заржал.

– Да ладно! – сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Это он тебе напиздел? Я думал, штуки про «ты у меня первая» прокатывают только с девчонками, но ты-то...  
– Не веришь? – ревниво спросил Исли, недобро щурясь. – Думаешь, я не разбираюсь в том, о чем говорю? Это, мальчик мой, не сложнее, чем отличить еловую доску от сосновой. В сучках и дуплах я всегда был большой спец. И если я говорю, что Ригальдо Сегундо хранил целибат до двадцати семи лет, значит, так и было.  
– Господитыбожемой, – на одном дыхании сказал Лаки. – Исли, я с тебя угораю. Но с чего бы Ригальдо...

Он задумался. Глубоко. Неуверенно спросил:  
– Но зачем?..  
– Потому что, – значительно сказал Исли, глядя в небо. Его больше не вертолетило; в спину приятно отдавались толчки волн, словно он лежал не в шезлонге на палубе, а в челне. Низкое небо, по которому двигались ночные облака, завораживало. Временами в них появлялись прорехи и оттуда сверкали звезды. Глаза слипались, с каждой минутой он все больше хотел спать. – Для него просто не существовало этой стороны жизни. Это как в средние века. Нетронутый рыцарь-монах.  
– Ага, – подытожил его драгоценный племянник, помолчав. Он прилег на соседний шезлонг – и смотрел на Исли, подсунув ладонь под щеку. – Типа, у вас как в средние века. Жил-был рыцарь-монах, а потом тебя встретил. Бедный Ригальдо!.. Да ты же захапал его себе! А я-то думал, если он по парням, у него их штук сто было!..  
– Еще чего не хватало!  
– Вот я и говорю: бедный Ригальдо! Это надо же, как он попал!

***

Когда Исли проснулся, яхта стояла в доках. Вокруг деловито шумел порт, пахло рыбой, а по нагретым палубным доскам рассыпались солнечные брызги. Сиэтл вздымался над бухтой столбами диаграммы, и внезапно Исли, помятый и небритый, почувствовал себя дома. 

Он был уверен, что пробуждение будет ужасным, но кроме слабости и недосыпа не ощущал ничего. Похмелье отчего-то пощадило его. На всякий случай он выпил предложенный «Алка-зельтцер» и долго возился, очищая одежду, и никак не мог перестать ополаскивать лицо холодной водой. Потом на чужой кухне съел пожаренную Лаки яичницу. Выпив сок, Исли почти убедил себя, что полон сил и готов к бою. Когда Лаки принялся мыть посуду, он встал рядом, собираясь ее вытирать.

– Напиши мне, когда сходишь к врачу.

Исли кивнул. С утра мысль об этом не вызывала в нем страха. Скорее, нетерпение. Он хотел уже, черт возьми, знать. 

– Слушай, а почему ты оставил нас на ночь на яхте? – спросил он, возя по тарелке салфетками.

Лаки вскинул брови.

– А куда я должен был тебя деть? Везти на такси к вам в лес, будить Бекки или тащить тебя заблеванного к себе? У меня там, знаешь ли, Клэр и Заки, вот бы он удивился такому смешному деду!  
– Справедливо, – кивнул Исли. – Знаешь, ты мне очень помог, Лаки. Я не очень понимаю, когда ты стал таким взрослым и умным.  
– Да херня, – рассеянно отозвался тот. – Мы многого не знаем друг о друге. Я вот не могу теперь выкинуть из головы мысли про Ригальдо и его целибат!..

Тарелка вывалилась из рук Исли.  
Не разбилась.

– Лаки, – медленно сказал он, сделав глубокий вдох. – Ради твоего и моего благополучия. Я прошу тебя. Не говори об этом. Никогда. Если он услышит...  
– Тебе наступит пизда, – понятливо кивнул Лаки. 

Он отвернулся и принялся насвистывать песенку. А потом, когда Исли почти был готов подняться на палубу, обернулся и с чистым детским любопытством спросил:  
– Да, а что нам теперь делать с тем дядькой?..  
– С каким дядькой? 

Лаки отпер каюту. Исли осторожно приблизился. 

На паласе в позе эмбриона спал Джи-Ди Гейбл-средний.

– Ну а что, – пожал плечами Лаки, правильно истолковав потрясенный взгляд Исли. – Не мог же я бросить пьяного человека одного, ночью, у моря? Это как-то по-свински, тебе не кажется?..  
– Лаки, – простонал Исли и бессильно сполз по косяку.

***

– Во-первых, спешу вас обрадовать, – доктор Уэнзби обвел легкомысленным кружком референсный интервал. – Ваша простата – как у двадцатилетнего мальчика, дай вам бог сохранить ее в таком состоянии как можно дольше. Я на это надеялся, поскольку прошлый раз ПСА был повышен не более чем на четыре десятых, что могло произойти, например, из-за недавней эякуляции. Вы соблюдали подготовку?

Исли пожал плечами. В прошлый раз он сдавал все анализы, как во сне, ошеломленный своими страхами. Может, они с Ригальдо действительно накануне ночью занимались любовью, кто знает. Это потом у него стало падать при одной мысли об этом всем. 

– А что на МРТ? – терпеливо спросил он. – Что-то же болит. Я ведь это не придумал.  
– Да, что-то болит, – доктор Уэнзби развернул к нему монитор. – Знаете, ваша проблема оказалась в совсем другом месте. Такое бывает при «синдроме хронической тазовой боли». Смотрите сюда, – он раскрыл файл на диске. Исли послушно подался вперед, но ничего не разобрал среди черно-серых картинок. – Это ваш позвоночник. Здесь мы видим остеохондроз, после сорока это не редкость. А это секвестрирующая грыжа между крестцом и копчиком. Проще говоря, вы чувствуете боль, потому что у вас там выбухает кусок позвоночного диска. Боль стреляет в пах, задний проход, может отдавать в ноги. Состояние медленно прогрессирует, потому что нарастает сдавление и отек. С вами ничего не случалось этой весной, мистер Фёрст? Травмы, ушибы, удары, падения на ягодицы; долгая сидячая работа, ношение тяжестей, прыжки…  
– Как сказать, – медленно произнес Исли. 

Он не падал, не ушибался, его никто не бил; месяц назад он был полон сил, спокоен и весел... а еще раньше, в апреле, они водили Бекки в веревочный парк. И там он, немножко рисуясь перед Ригальдо, прошел красную трассу. Карабкался, взбирался, летал, падал на страховочные сетки, приземлялся на батут так, что сердце подпрыгивало в горле, а позвоночник, казалось, осыпался в трусы. Покатался и позабыл. Идиот старый! И потом перенапрягался, бывало. Таскал кресло вместе с Ригальдо...

– Это опасно?  
– Ну, в самых запущенных случаях это приводит к нарушению функции тазовых органов и ног, и...  
– О боже, – пробормотал Исли, не отводя глаз от кружков на томограмме. – Мои тазовые органы уже поджались от ужаса. Я стану инвалидом? Перестану ходить?..  
– Нет, – доктор Уэнзби широко улыбнулся. – Вами займется мой коллега, доктор Кристенсон. Он замечательный невролог и остеопат с золотыми руками. Он уже видел ваш снимок и готов начать чинить вас прямо сейчас.

Невролог с золотыми руками появился через минуту и энергично пожал похолодевшую лапу Исли. 

– На вашем месте я бы не лез сразу в гугл, – добродушно сказал он, забирая Исли из кабинета доктора Уэнзби. – Он вам предложит всякие ужасы, типа пластины на позвоночник. У всех этих операций есть проблема – в одном месте ликвидируем грыжу, в другом она появляется. Кроме того, это же позвоночник. Двигательные и чувствительные нервы... Понимаете, к чему я веду?  
– Да.  
– Мы вас подлечим. Выпишем вам обезболивающие, чтобы вы отдохнули, прокапаем дексаметазон, чтобы снять воспаление и отек. Хорошо помогает иглотерапия. Ну и, конечно, подвигаем ваши кости. Через неделю вы себя не узнаете. 

И Исли послушно пошел за доктором, как утенок за матерью-уткой, преисполненный благодарности, что никто не собирается резать его прямо сейчас. 

Ему показалось, боль уменьшилась с первой же капельницы.

Когда он освободился и вышел на крыльцо клиники, похмельный, не выспавшийся, уставший, но наконец-то полный надежд, Сиэтл оглушил его нетерпеливыми гудками машин, выстроившихся в обеденную пробку, грохотом отбойных молотков на асфальте, музыкой из ближайшего кафе и руганью ссорящихся бездомных; на уличном экране показывали репортаж о вчерашним явление «бэт-Даэ» – снова узрев эту бледную морду в ночных облаках, Исли от души рассмеялся. Вместо того чтобы вызвать такси, он купил буррито на углу квартала и медленно, с наслаждением съел прямо рядом с тележкой, разглядывая витрины через улицы. Одна из вывесок сильно заинтересовала его. Расправившись с едой, он выкинул салфетки в урну, на мгновение закрыл глаза и поднял лицо, подставляя его горячему солнцу. Внутри медленно ослабевала чудовищная пружина, которую он накрутил за прошедшие недели. Пора было ехать домой и успокоить такого же накрученного Ригальдо, но перед этим Исли хотел сделать еще кое-что. Он вдохнул полной грудью и пошел к нужной вывеске.

***

Въезжая во двор, Исли разминулся в воротах с машиной Патрика и помигал ему фарами. Даже через стекло было видно, как тот вытаращил глаза. Исли усмехнулся и поднял руку, как бы говоря: «Все под контролем». Патрик все-таки не удержался, опустил боковое стекло и крикнул:  
– Ну и ну!

Исли из чистого баловства ему посигналил. Патрик тоже посигналил, и они разъехались, довольные собой.

Ригальдо отыскался за домом, на «детской территории». Сидел на качелях, рассеянно отталкиваясь от земли носком кроссовка, а Бекки висла у него на ноге и обреченно ныла:  
– Ну папа, пожалуйста, ну позволь мне поехать, все наши девочки-скауты едут, и даже Сандра, ты слышал, что ее папа ей разрешил, и мама разрешила, ну папочка, ну пожалуйста, почему мне нельзя, как всем...  
– Нет, – хмуро и монотонно твердил Ригальдо. Лицо у него было отсутствующее, будто он думал совсем о другом. – Нет-нет-нет-нет...  
– Ну почему, папочка?..  
– Потому что. 

Вокруг них бурно зеленел лес.

Исли немного посмотрел на эту картину, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце, и сказал:  
– Слушай, давай разрешим ей этот лагерь. Без пикников и походов не было смысла отдавать ее в девочки-скауты...

Бекки проворно соскользнула с ноги Ригальдо, присмотрелась к Исли – и ахнула, прижав ладони к лицу:  
– Папа! Ой, папа-папа-папа...

Ригальдо медленно поднял голову. Его глаза сфокусировались на лице Исли, в них мелькнуло изумление, и он порывисто поднялся с качелей:  
– Какого черта!.. – и повысил голос: – Что ты с собой сделал!..

Исли пожал плечами, немного виновато. 

Он помнил, как впервые увидел себя в зеркале барбершопа, когда мастер закончил жужжать машинкой, прошелся феном по шее и сказал, взволнованный гораздо больше, чем Исли: «Ну вот, пожалуйста. Чувствую себя, как будто подправил молотком античную статую». Исли поднялся из кресла, наступив на валяющиеся на полу патлы. Из зеркала на него внимательно смотрел чужой мужик с серебрящимся ежиком на макушке, и было так странно видеть свое лицо без длинных прядей вокруг. 

Теперь Бекки теребила его за штанины, требуя, чтобы Исли взял ее на руки.

Ригальдо уже шел к нему, как загипнотизированный. Исли взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

– Я решил, что быть старым пидором лучше, чем пидором молодящимся – негромко, чтобы не услышала Бекки, сказал он. – Зато не будут сыпаться.

Ригальдо сжал губы. Взглянул на его макушку и прищурился. 

– Что, совсем плохо? – со вздохом уточнил Исли.

Его муж вскинул руку и коснулся выстриженного затылка. Мягко провел снизу вверх, ероша короткий ежик, и Исли вдруг ощутил, как от этого места по шее вниз разбегаются колючие мурашки. 

Он рефлекторно потерся затылком об руку Ригальдо. Тот вздрогнул и облизал губы. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал низко:  
– Я одного не понимаю. Как тебе удалось стать еще красивее?..

Исли почувствовал, как губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. Он снова бездумно потерся затылком о ладонь Ригальдо, и это было охуенно до неприличия.

Он посмотрел сверху вниз на Бекки и попросил Ригальдо:  
– Возьми ее на руки. Мне пока нельзя ничего поднимать.

Мутное вожделение в глазах Ригальдо тут же вытеснила тревога, и Исли успокаивающе сжал на его плече пальцы:  
– Пойдем на веранду. Я должен много всего тебе рассказать.

***

За десять дней лечения гормональными капельницами и массажем Исли узнал о существовании в своем теле таких болевых точек, о которых и рассказывать было стыдно. К его изумлению, за эти десять сеансов его в самом деле починили. Исли даже начал понемногу заниматься на кардиотренажерах – он совсем это забросил, а ему было нельзя. На прощание он долго и горячо жал руку Кристенсону, а тот велел ему идти и не грешить.

«Грешить» при всем желании было затруднительно. Ригальдо принял историю про приключения Исли очень близко к сердцу и категорично заявил, что тому надо восстановиться как следует, и каждую ночь теперь цинично позволял Бекки залезать к ним в постель и читал ей, пока она не засыпала между ними. Исли был в шоке от такого коварства, но помалкивал, понимая, что Ригальдо мстит ему таким образом за молчание. Лучше бы он в самом деле «насовал хуев» и простил.

С Бекки тоже было не все просто: в их доме продолжался ожесточенный спор. Уже была внесена предоплата за лагерь, оформлены документы, а Ригальдо находил все новые аргументы «против». А если она отравится ягодами? Если упадет со скалы? Если на лагерь нападут реднеки-каннибалы? Бекки после каждого разговора убегала к себе пореветь. Наконец Исли в сердцах сказал, что если Ригальдо хочет вырастить дочь социофобным мизантропом по своему подобию, он не будет мешать, но как Ригальдо простит себе, что не обучил ребенка выживанию в дикой природе, ведь апокалипсис может наступить в любой момент! Переварив это, Ригальдо посмурнел и с тяжелым сердцем объявил Бекки, что отпускает ее обучаться разжигать без спичек костер, но еще целых три дня экзаменовал, как она будет вести себя в лагере и к кому должна бежать за помощью, если что. 

День «икс» выдался дождливым, теплым и душным. Представив, каково ползти в такую погоду в автобусе, Исли заранее выдал ребенку драмимин. Ригальдо мужественно не поехал провожать Бекки. «А то передумаю в самый последний момент», – совершенно серьезно пояснил он. Он поцеловал детку в нос, потрепал по голове, в очередной раз достал из ее рюкзака кота, который как чувствовал, что происходит, и упорно зарывался в приготовленные детские вещи – еще один тревожный папаша. Выводя со двора «Брабус», Исли видел в зеркале заднего вида фигуру Ригальдо. Тот стоял на веранде неподвижно, как статуя, а потом исчез – ушел в дом.

Проводы у автобуса затянулись, и на «фазенду» Исли возвращался уже под проливным дождем. Мир накрыло мокрым куполом, небо и шоссе стали одинаково серыми, машины проносились мимо, вздымая волны воды. Случайно замечая себя в зеркале, Исли все еще слегка вздрагивал. «Новый» Исли ему нравился, но было непривычно. Но «новый» Исли, так же как «старый», хотел домой, потому что там его ждал самый угрюмый человек на свете. И все-таки он не отказал себе в удовольствии, поставив машину, сперва ненадолго спуститься к озеру, чтобы в тишине насладиться его пасмурной тишиной. Ему это было просто необходимо – превратившись за эту весну в клубок упорной работы, гложущей боли, политических устремлений и личных страхов, Исли почти забыл, что значит быть собой.

Озеро было матово-белым и безмятежным. Исли стоял на берегу, засунув руки в карманы, и чувствовал, как на него снисходит безбрежное спокойствие. Теперь все в самом деле наконец-то должно было стать хорошо. 

Кот выследил его, выбрался из зарослей, гадливо дергая толстой шкурой, и трубно замяукал: «Хозяин, ты что тут делаешь, ты вообще в своем уме?». Исли поднял его, стараясь не испачкаться о грязные лапы, но кот протек из его рук как угорь, отбежал в сторону и замер, будто спрашивая: «Ну ты идешь, или мне позвать того, который отволочет тебя обратно?»

«Иду-иду», – пообещал ему Исли, подобрав шишку, кинул ее в озеро. Как обещание больше не мудеть. 

Он шел следом за котом, осторожно раздвигая высокие листья папоротника, нависающие над тропинкой. Омытый дождем лес дышал сыростью, густым запахом молодой травы и мокрых сосен; было пасмурно, от рыхлой земли поднимался пар. Казалось, влага конденсируется на листьях и медленно скатывается вниз, срываясь тяжелыми каплями с ветвей. 

Свет в доме не горел, окна гостиной сумрачно темнели, как прикрытые глаза усталого сонного зверя. Кот желтой молнией промелькнул по веранде и юркнул в свой лаз. Исли отер внизу обувь – на туфли налипла глинистая лесная земля – и неторопливо поднялся по ступеням.

Дом встретил его тишиной, пустотой в гостиной и двумя полными чашками кофе. Исли осторожно взял одну и пригубил. 

– Присоединяйся, – позвал он, глядя сквозь мокрые стекла на двор. В восемь часов охрана теперь включала два мощных светодиодных фонаря, и в подступающей темноте было отчетливо видно, как вокруг них кружат мохнатые бабочки. – Остынет же.

Сбоку раздался шорох, и Ригальдо отлепился от лестницы. Из-за сгущающегося сумрака и черного обтягивающего джемпера с высоким горлом его лицо казалось неестественно бледным. «Упырь», – хотел поддеть его Исли, но не стал. Тот медленно, будто нехотя, подошел и принял свою чашку, но так и не сделал глоток, просто грел об нее руки.

Исли украдкой осмотрелся. В гостиной царила идеальная, просто стерильная пустота. Нигде ни валяющейся сандалии, ни тетрадок, ни рассыпанных деталей конструктора, ни закатившегося под стол фломастера. Только на диване теснились коробки с одеждой, из которой Бекки уже выросла – собирая ее в лагерь, они обнаружили много таких вещей и планировали позже закинуть их в «Гудвилл». 

Во всем остальном комната до странности напоминала времена, когда они только въехали сюда. Исли вдруг вспомнил, как Ригальдо сражался с дизайнером за весь этот прохладный интерьер, отстаивая каждый кубометр пустого пространства. 

– Ты что, прибирался тут с того времени, как мы уехали?  
– Не я, – не сразу сказал Ригальдо. – Это все Джоанна. Она давно говорила, что никак не может навести порядок без того, чтобы следом тут же не насорили фантиками и орехами. Ну вот и навела. Теперь здесь… идеально. Ни одной лишней вещи, все, как я люблю. Так я, как пришел, час сидел не шевелясь, и в голове не было ни одной мысли.

Исли развернулся к нему всем телом. Ригальдо стоял, привалившись к спинке дивана, и смотрел в остывающую чашку. Уже совсем не тот молодой и упертый тип, которого Исли изводил на должности директора продаж, и в то же время тот самый. Тревожный, недоверчивый, самостоятельный, сильный, гордый, все время взведенный, как курок.

– Ригальдо, Бекки скоро вернется, – попытался успокоить его Исли. – С ней все хорошо.  
– Я знаю, – тот посмотрел на остывший кофе в своих руках и осторожно поставил его обратно на столик. – Она молодец, уже прислала несколько фоток из автобуса. Просто… с тех пор, как за вами закрылись ворота, я вдруг резко перестал понимать, что теперь делать. Внутри такое странное чувство…

В его голосе прозвучала тоска. Исли очень внимательно смотрел на него и слушал, не перебивая. Ригальдо прошелся по комнате, скрестив руки на груди.

– Серьезно, я уже час пытаюсь решить, чем заполнить эту дыру. Проверить отчеты? Нагрянуть в ресторан, устроить инспекцию, чтобы не расслаблялись? Приготовить нам ужин? Или забить на ужин, заказать тайской еды и пива и протупить вечер с «Нацией Зет»? Или ты хочешь поехать в бар?..

– В бар? – переспросил Исли и содрогнулся. Ну нет, пока больше никаких баров.  
– Ну да. Сегодня пятница, – с сомнением сказал Ригальдо. – Люди… м-м… отдыхают. 

Он вдруг круто обернулся и, сдвинув брови, уставился Исли в лицо.

– Это то самое, из-за чего ты загонялся эти недели? Этот, как его, возрастной кризис? 

На этом месте Исли бессовестно рассмеялся. 

Кризис у него, господи. 

– Ригальдо, у тебя не может быть возрастного кризиса, – с ангельской кротостью сказал он. – Потому что ты у меня еще совсем молодое бревно. Хорошее дерево с возрастом становится только крепче и лучше. Я наконец-то об этом вспомнил.

По остановившемуся взгляду Ригальдо было ясно, что тот завис. 

– Но… ведь деревья также болеют, сохнут и гниют, – наконец, сформулировал он. – В них появляется… м-м… труха, ты мне сам говорил. И вообще, блядь, при чем тут твои метафоры! Я совершенно серьезно говорю! Ты понимаешь, что я не знаю, чем мне заняться! Последний раз такое было сто лет назад, еще до того, как мы стали жить вместе!

Он так сверкал светлыми глазами и кривил рот, так жестикулировал и так резко отворачивался, что хотелось положить ему пальцы на губы, чтобы умолк. Чтобы хотя бы немного послушать ту оглушающую тишину, которая так его напугала.

Исли подавил вздох и незаметно ослабил галстук. 

Ковер под ногами скрадывал звуки.

– А я знаю, – просто сказал он, делая шаг вперед.

Ригальдо сердито обернулся.

Он не успел ничего сказать, потому что Исли решительно поймал его шею в захват и притянул к себе, прижался губами к губам, сильно выдохнул в рот, будто пытаясь передать что-то важное. Ригальдо крепко сжал челюсти, не впуская его язык, и тогда, глядя глаза в глаза, Исли сделал ему подсечку. 

Все наконец встало на свои места, как будто он разгадал тайный шифр, загадки Билла Сайфера или подсказки Великана. Все сошлось в одной точке: этот дождливый день, сумрачный вечер, наполненный шорохами леса, пустой дом, выключенный свет и изумленный Ригальдо в его руках – будто покрытое шершавой корой недоверия полено. И вскинутые ладони, которыми тот, падая, безуспешно попытался схватиться за обивку дивана, и дернувшийся кадык, и бледное запрокинутое лицо, и задравшийся джемпер – когда открылась полоска белой кожи на животе, Исли ее лизнул, проворно склонившись, и тут же занялся ремнем.

– Да ладно? – с прохладцей спросил Ригальдо, глядя на него снизу вверх. Исли опрокинул его прямо там, где они стояли, и надавил на бедро коленом, не давая подняться. Ригальдо напрягся всем телом, приподнял голову, глядя, как Исли расстегивает на нем джинсы. – Ты же не всерьез?..

Вместо сотни слов Исли прервался на мгновение, выпрямился, давая себя рассмотреть – всего, включая выразительно оттопыренные в паху брюки. Вряд ли теперь можно было усомниться в его намерениях. У него встал, как у мальчика, как только он посмотрел на заваленного навзничь Ригальдо. Приток крови был таким резким, что низ живота и колом стоящий член даже покалывало от возбуждения. Ригальдо, скосив глаза и оценив внушительно торчащий бугор, внезапно прекратил вырываться. Его глаза заблестели, под джинсами отчетливо обозначилась эрекция. Он только закусил губу и качнул головой, так, что волосы мотнулись по ковру:   
– Но почему не на диване, свинья ты этакая?..

«Да потому что он завален коробками, – мысленно сообщил Исли, лапая его ниже пояса. – И потому, что я хочу так. Как раньше, в любом месте, без тормозов, без извинений, без приличий». 

Выдержки у него хватило только на то, чтобы вылущить Ригальдо из свитера, как горох, безапелляционно стащить с него джинсы вместе с трусами. Ковер был идеально чистым, Джоанна с душой отдраила его, прежде чем уйти, но это почти не имело никакого значения – сейчас, если бы они были в лесу, он вдул бы Ригальдо прямо на лесной тропе с муравьями.

Когда член Ригальдо влажно шлепнул по животу, аккуратно лег меж задранных ног, тот вдруг заалел ушами и попытался отпихнуть руки Исли:  
– Дай пять минут, я не очень готов...  
– А мне плевать, – искренне сказал Исли. – Я тебя люблю всяким, и не готовым тоже. 

Он набрал полный рот слюны, уронил ее на промежность, растер рукой, размазал, впихивая двумя пальцами в горячее сжавшееся отверстие. Держа себя под коленями, Ригальдо раздувал ноздри, и его взгляд немного плыл, и Исли щупал его согнутыми пальцами. Ему до смерти нравился этот вид: вздымающаяся грудь с темными кругами сосков, втянувшийся живот, разведенные ноги, несбритые черные волоски в промежности и в паху, темная напряженная мошонка и торчащий член. Исли сжал его и несколько раз двинул кистью, и Ригальдо шумно сглотнул, потянулся уронить Исли на себя, но тот отстранился. Он расстегнул ширинку, достал собственный член, и Ригальдо тяжело задышал, глядя на него с вожделением. Макушкой он при этом почти упирался в диван, и Исли сделал попытку стащить его по ковру, но не преуспел, потому что Ригальдо воспринял это как знак и, задрав одну ногу, забросил ее ему на плечо. 

Сколько времени они полноценно не трахались? Исли уперся головкой в кое-как смазанный вход, надавил. Толкнулся бедрами, пропихнув до половины, и тут же вышел. Ригальдо судорожно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его кулаки стукнули по ковру:  
– Давай уже, не тяни! 

Ладно. Исли двинул плечами, сбрасывая внезапно ставший тесным пиджак, дернул галстук, ослабляя его еще больше. Он широко развел колени, упираясь в ковер, подхватил и вторую ногу Ригальдо, закинул на левое плечо, подтянул – так было удобнее. Примерился и с некоторым усилием снова пропихнул член в отверстие, теперь уже до конца, и пошел двигаться, понемногу расходясь все сильнее. Ригальдо сжимался и коротко ритмично стонал. Его голова билась при каждом толчке о диван, он ездил спиной по ковру, но вырваться бы уже не смог, даже если бы попытался. Крепко придерживая его ноги, прыгающие на плечах, Исли завороженно смотрел, как из подрагивающего члена Ригальдо на живот капает прозрачная влага. Не прекращая двигаться, он собрал ее пальцем, слизнул. Ригальдо сдавленно выругался, а Исли был вынужден сделать глубокий вдох и досчитать до пяти – вкус и запах предэякулята завели его так, что яйца зазвенели. 

За окнами сгустилась сырая темнота, углы комнаты канули в темноту. Исли уже ни о чем не думал, просто быстро и яростно имел своего мужа, в то время как тот охал, выдыхал его имя и скреб пальцами по ковру. А потом выгнулся, почти встав на лопатки, насаживаясь навстречу, и Исли бурно кончил – слишком рано, на его взгляд; c этой мыслью он застонал, наваливаясь на ноги Ригальдо. Тот закусил губу, поднял руки, погладил подрагивающими пальцами лицо Исли и, ухватив его за руку, пристроил ее на свой член. Исли дрочил ему, дыша в горячечный рот, а сам считал секунды до финала. Тот был подобен взрыву – Ригальдо выгнуло дугой. Исли прижался к нему, уперся лбом в его лоб, и так они и лежали за диваном, содрогаясь от счастья.

– Фу-у, – не сразу произнес Ригальдо, распрямляя ноги. – Ну слава богу. Я думал, всю спину сдеру об ворс. 

Исли, тяжело сползший с него на ковер и занятый тем, что лениво расстегивал сбившуюся, смятую рубашку, приподнялся и подпер рукой голову:  
– Неплохо, – согласился он, положив вторую ладонь на голый живот Ригальдо. – Но ты же не думаешь, что на этом все, правда?..  
«Нет, моя радость, – подумал он, размазывая по коже капли спермы. – Мы заслужили праздник. Это только начало».

***

– Ты что-то слопал, – сиплый шепот Ригальдо расползся по комнате. – Или пьян? Ты на виагре, что ли? 

Мокрые черные ресницы торчали, как иглы морского ежа. Когда Ригальдо ими моргал, хотелось собрать соленые капли губами.

Исли необидно хмыкнул, не прерывая своего основного занятия: он сосал. При этом его горло, по-видимому, посылало такие вибрации, что Ригальдо беспомощно ахнул и зажал себе рот. Его напряженные бедра отозвались еле заметной дрожью. «Это ненадолго, – посулил ему Исли, насаживаясь на торчащий член, сочно облизывая ствол и наслаждаясь тем, как его язык ощущает контур вздувшихся вен. – Твой рот тебе тоже очень скоро понадобится». 

Ригальдо как будто услышал его – взмахнул рукой и сделал попытку потянуть его за волосы. Пальцы соскользнули с короткого ежика, и он разочарованно зашипел. Исли снова хмыкнул и сосредоточился на заглатывании. Вот так, детка. Вот так, вот так.

Они лежали на втором этаже, в спальне, на нерасстеленной кровати, не заперев дверь, и свет от фонарей за окном расчерчивал всю комнату причудливыми тенями. Голые ноги Исли соскальзывали с края – одежду он сбросил еще внизу, оставив валяться там, где так лихорадочно трахнул Ригальдо. Последний, не прекращая ворчать, как старый пылесос, сделал попытку сбежать от него, твердя, что ему надо наверх, в душ. Здесь, наверху, Исли его и поймал. Загнал на кровать, опрокинул на спину. Они упали поперек матраса; Ригальдо простонал «Дежавю!», но Исли не дал ему сбить себя с толку и сразу раздвинул коленом ноги. Невозбужденный, мягкий член Ригальдо мотнулся от одного бедра к другому, и Исли решил, что не может позволить ему все пропустить. Он распластался по кровати и от души влизался в те места, которые только что безжалостно таранил. Ригальдо обзывал его фетишистом и яростно крутился, пытаясь сбросить со своих ног, но Исли, придавивший его голени, невозмутимо вылизывал бедра и складки под ягодицами, и нежную кожу в паху, пахнущую острым секретом мужских желез, и теплые яички, и натруженную, разъебанную дырку. Он пропустил момент, когда попытки его оттолкнуть сменились поглаживанием по затылку. «Господи, ну ты кобель, – простонал Ригальдо, сжимая задний проход. – Что с тобой сделал твой чудо-доктор?» Вместо ответа Исли вобрал его полувставший член в рот, и не выпускал, пока тот не распрямился, упираясь ему в глотку. 

– Я не под виагрой, – наконец произнес он, утирая мокрый рот. Ригальдо снова замычал, теперь уже разочарованно. – Я с тобой. 

И с этими словами Исли поменял положение – подполз по постели выше, практически сел Ригальдо на грудь и запустил ему руку в волосы, потянул, заставляя поднять голову. Открылся доступ к бледному лицу, к узким губам, и Исли неслабо завело, когда он разглядел, какие эти губы сейчас искусанные.

– Твоя очередь, – хрипло объявил он, глядя вниз. – И я надолго займу тебя, чтобы ты не скучал. 

В глазах Ригальдо что-то недобро полыхнуло, и он упрямо сжал рот, глядя на багровую головку, высовывающуюся из кулака Исли. Между его лицом и членом Исли оставалось меньше дюйма, и Ригальдо высунул кончик языка и дразняще коснулся уретры – так, что Исли протряхнуло. А после этого он откинулся на подушки:   
– Нет уж, работай сам, раз ты сам это на-а...

Исли шлепнул его по губам головкой. Ригальдо зашипел, мотнул головой и попытался уронить его, подмять под себя. Они перекатились, украдкой потираясь друг об друга стояками, и Исли повезло оказаться сверху. Он снова влез на Ригальдо, ухватил под подбородком и заставил раскрыть рот. 

– Я бы повелся, что ты не хочешь, если бы знал тебя самую малость хуже, – задушевно сказал он. И сунул напряженный член ему за щеку. 

К чести Ригальдо, тот не пытался его вытолкнуть, только сверкнул глазами из-под волос, но расслабил щеки и вытянул язык, позволяя горячему стволу легко скользнуть в теплую и упругую глотку. Исли несколько раз толкнулся и сам вытащил член, задержав дыхание: было так хорошо, что не увлечься сейчас было трудно.

– Хочу тебя жутко, – признался он, сползая с Ригальдо и гладя его лицо, заправляя за уши спутанные волосы. – А как хочешь ты? Что мне сделать?.. 

Раскрасневшееся лицо Ригальдо, все в слюне, неожиданно расцветилось улыбкой. Когда он заговорил, в голосе звучало торжество:   
– Да все равно. Ты знаешь, как я хочу: лишь бы быстро.

Исли смотрел на него секунду, не больше, пытаясь справиться с бешеным сердцебиением, а потом молча, одним рывком перевернул на живот. Мокрыми от волнения ладонями отыскал под подушкой флакон и выдавил пол горсти смазки – утонуть можно. 

– Этого я не обещаю.  
– Мать твою, – только и сказал Ригальдо, упершись коленями в матрас. Исли поставил его на четвереньки и наконец-то щедро смазал, чтобы возместить жесткое прошлое вторжение. Остаток смазки он растер по ягодице, отвесил по ней звонкий шлепок. Ригальдо дернулся и напрягся, словно ожидая повторения. Исли не церемонился больше – пристроился, поводил членом вверх-вниз. Головка несколько раз проехалась по поджавшейся скользкой дырке и наконец вдвинулась внутрь. Проникновение далось легче, чем в прошлый раз, но Ригальдо выдохнул и содрогнулся. Исли подождал, сжалившись, давая ему привыкнуть, но скоро сил держаться совсем не осталось, и он медленно потянул Ригальдо на себя. И через мгновение они уже совершенно по-конски ебались. 

В неровном искусственном свете от фонаря на сосне все выглядело контрастным и фантастическим, как снимок на слишком высоком ISO. Белая спина Ригальдо, капли пота на ней, поджарый зад, в который Исли вбивался, как сумасшедший, черные волосы и напряженные руки. Исли гладил и целовал эту спину, лопатки, шею, затылок, а его муж сердито оглядывался через плечо, толкался навстречу и все рычал: сильнее, сильнее – так, что Исли казалось, что он сейчас выплюнет свое сердце, а Ригальдо тут же проглотит его.

У Исли кровь гудела в ушах, но не могла заглушить влажных, сочных звуков, с которыми его яйца шлепали о ягодицы Ригальдо. Он с силой дергал за бедра, засаживая глубже, плотнее, плавясь от честолюбивого желания заставить его вот так кончить. Ригальдо гортанно вскрикивал, и краем сознания Исли думал: господи, благослови скаутский лагерь для девочек, потому что уже стали забывать, что, вообще-то, вот так тоже можно. Не сдерживаясь.

В этот раз вышло дольше, чем в гостиной. По пояснице тек пот, колени терлись о жесткую ткань покрывала. В какой-то момент он подтолкнул Ригальдо вперед, и тот уткнулся лицом вниз, оттопырив зад. Исли заметил, что он просунул одну руку себе между ног, и сжал зубы. Ригальдо дрочил не только себе – его кисть то и дело задевала яйца Исли. В конце концов он просто мягко придавил их ладонью, и судорога оргазма вывернула Исли наизнанку. Колени разъехались, и он рухнул Ригальдо на спину. Тот все еще ерзал под ним, потираясь о постель, но его стоны приобрели довольное, рассеянно звучание. 

Исли поцеловал его в макушку, потом в щеку. Ригальдо повернул голову, и Исли удалось мазнуть его краешком рта в губы. 

– Тебе придется привести меня в порядок, – Ригальдо искоса глянул на него. Его красное лицо мокро блестело. – Но сначала, будь добр, вытащи свой конский хер. За два захода ты закачал в меня литр спермы, не меньше. Мне кажется, она еще завтра будет из меня течь.

Представив это, Исли чуть снова не возбудился.

Кошмар какой-то. Как молодой.

***

Ригальдо еще немного поизображал из себя королеву, хотя Исли за ним поухаживал, сходив в ванну за полотенцем. Тот лежал на спине, заведя руки за голову, а Исли, побуждаемый легкими уколами совести, медленно обтирал его влажной тканью между бесстыдно расставленных ног. Как только он закончил, Ригальдо решительно отбросил полотенце; было слышно, как оно тяжело шлепнулось у кровати. А потом ухватил Исли за шею и опрокинул на матрас рядом с собой.

Исли демонстративно прикрыл глаза, притворно изображая усталость – он, в конце концов, неплохо поработал, можно было бы перекурить. Они лежали бок о бок, голые, и Ригальдо закинул на него ногу, придавливая к постели, а сам ерошил пальцами выстриженный затылок – запрещенный прием, от которого Исли моментально превращался в желе.

– Как твоя поясница? К нам не вернется тот мрачный доппельгангер, который ходил тут до начала лечения?..  
– Не вернется, – со вдохом признался Исли. – Больше никаких кризисов. Будем жить в свое удовольствие, как завещал Даэ. Ты знаешь, что Рубель считает, что он таймлорд, который сымитировал свою смерть, а сам регенерировал в следующее воплощение и прячется в Заполярье, в русском поселке Тикси?

Ригальдо вскинул брови и непочтительно фыркнул.

– Лишь бы он не вернулся во главе армии далеков, – подумав, сказал он, лениво поглаживая лицо Исли, медленно проводя пальцами от лба к вискам. – Тогда все шуточки Рубеля про «мастера» предстанут в новом свете...

Исли беззвучно рассмеялся и осторожно согнул колено, подпирая Ригальдо под зад. Лежать вот так, на боку, было славно. Ригальдо завернул угол покрывала, кое-как натянув его на их ноги. Наверное, стоило бы укрыться нормально, но Исли опасался пригреться и заснуть. Спать он не хотел. У него были планы.

Ригальдо все еще не отцеплялся:  
– Мне все-таки интересно, что было у тебя в голове, когда ты пошел топить свои скорби в казино.

И Исли принялся излагать. Ригальдо слушал, не перебивая, продолжая прижимать его к себе, только морщина на лбу становилась все глубже и глубже. Только когда Исли договорил, рука, поглаживающая его по груди, замерла.

– Никак не могу простить, что у тебя неделями что-то болело, а ты ничего не сказал мне, – констатировал Ригальдо и подытожил: – Пиздец.  
– Слушай, я...  
– Головка от хуя. И после этого ты еще будешь утверждать, что это у меня проблемы с коммуникацией.  
– Не буду, – пообещал Исли и повинился: – Ну прости. Решил, что все, немощь, старость. Ты тоже что-то такое сегодня выдал!  
– Да потому, что ты меня довел, – огрызнулся Ригальдо, и мнимое спокойствие тут же слетело с него, как шелуха. 

– Изображал из себя невесть что! Я в ужасе был: что мне с тобой таким делать, взять тебя в сексуальное рабство где-нибудь на Бали или, может, не трогать и отправить пострелять по мишеням! Еще и детка спрашивала, почему папа грустный, и я должен был как-то выкручиваться!  
– Ой-ой, – пробормотал Исли, накрывая ладонью его губы. В груди разливалось горячее тепло. – Бедное мое полено. Знаешь, я думаю, на Бали лететь не надо. Можно обойтись домашним вариантом.  
– Это как? – подозрительно глянул Ригальдо.  
– Это значит, что у нас с тобой начался уикенд, – тихо и торжественно объявил Исли. Они по-прежнему лежали лицо друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь носами. – Как раньше. Только вдвоем. Можно делать, что вздумается. Ходить голыми, есть мясо руками, смотреть хуйню и не отвечать ни на чьи звонки.   
– И валяться на полу, – уточнил Ригальдо.   
– И трахаться, когда захочется, а не когда спит ребенок. Как будто тебе опять двадцать семь, а мне тридцать шесть, и мы смотрим «Акулий торнадо»… Только без «Акульего торнадо». Хотя там вроде бы вышла еще одна часть...

Глядя ему в глаза, Ригальдо медленно сказал:  
– Вот теперь я узнаю вас, агент Купер. Как хорошо, что вы были отмороженным три недели, а не двадцать пять лет. 

Он снова принялся поглаживать спину Исли. Его рука плавно прошлась по пояснице, скользнула вниз, провела подушечками пальцев между ягодиц, нажала на сомкнутый сфинктер. Случайное вроде бы прикосновение повторилось. Исли прислушался к ощущениям:  
– Что это ты там делаешь?..

Ригальдо смерил его взглядом:  
– Ты про что? 

Выражение его лица не изменилось, даже когда палец, круживший вокруг задницы Исли, вдруг бесцеремонно оказался внутри. Исли рефлекторно сморщился, и тогда Ригальдо толкнул его на спину и навалился сверху, не давая вытолкнуть палец, и начал двигать кистью. К согнутому пальцу прибавился еще один.

– Если ты ищешь простату, – не удержался Исли, – то не трудись, после нескольких осмотров и УЗИ она наверняка убежала в ужасе, как только почувствовала, что кто-то опять туда… А-ах!  
– Нашел, – невозмутимо сказал его муж. И, склонив голову, поцеловал его в губы. Поцелуй затянулся, при этом Ригальдо не переставал работать рукой. 

Когда он потянулся за смазкой, Исли усмехнулся:  
– Похоже, я попал?..  
– Ты сам сказал: у нас уикенд. Будем делать то, что захочется, – напомнил Ригальдо, и надорвал зубами фольгу презерватива. Заметив, что Исли собирается перекатиться на живот, он оставил его:  
– Нет, давай на боку. 

На боку – значит, на боку. Исли не имел ничего против. Ему нравилось, как уверенно и бережно Ригальдо с ним управляется. У него встал еще во время массажа простаты, а теперь, стоило почувствовать, как между ягодиц вдвинулась обтянутая латексом головка, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот, и он прогнулся в пояснице, подаваясь назад, чтобы теснее прижаться бедрами к бедрам Ригальдо. 

Потом они начали двигаться, и это было хорошо. 

Ригальдо почти сразу положил ему руку на член, дроча в нужном темпе и с нужной сноровкой, и Исли толкался навстречу его кулаку. У него быстро получилось настроиться – ощущение распирающего дискомфорта в заднице размылось, сменилось легкими потягивающими спазмами и мурашками вдоль спины. Он уперся рукой в постель, чувствуя, как из глаз летят искры, когда член Ригальдо бьет в одну и ту же точку внутри него. Исли терся членом о ладонь, выдаивающую из него всю волю, поджимал пальцы ног и немного жалел, что один пуританин хренов когда-то не дал ему уставить тут все зеркалами – он бы с удовольствием посмотрел, какое у Ригальдо лицо, когда тот трахает его. С этими мыслями он и кончил, забрызгав покрывало, мимолетно удивившись, что так быстро доскакал – все-таки это уже был третий заход. А потом Ригальдо все же перевернул его, уткнув мордой в подушку, взгромоздился сверху и дотрахал. Исли терпеливо лежал под ним, мокрым, содрогающимся, и думал: «Да здравствуют уикенды без детей».

***

Понежится им не дали: в спальню царственно вплыл кот. Он встал посреди комнаты и принялся гнусно вопить, дергая шкурой.

– Похоже, он думает, что мы умерли, и пытается так нас воскресить, – пробормотал Исли. Он обнимал Ригальдо поперек талии, лежа головой у него на груди.  
– Жрать он хочет, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – И я его понимаю. Я же так и не решил, как поступить с ужином, а теперь поздно что-то решать.  
– Да я уверен, что мы... ох, моя спина!.. найдем внизу что-то...  
– Ты так говоришь, потому что сам не готовишь ничего, кроме сэндвичей... Стой, ты что, так и пойдешь?  
– А почему нет? – Исли принял горделивую позу. – Кто нас может увидеть?

Ригальдо, завязав презерватив, хмыкнул:  
– Скромнее надо быть.

Исли притворно возмутился: с чего бы это?! А потом, улучив момент, когда Ригальдо повернется к нему спиной, вытянул его подобранным с пола полотенцем по бледным ягодицам.

– Ах, ты!..

Исли хлестнул его еще раз, попал по плечу и груди. Ригальдо изловчился и перехватил полотенце за второй конец, уперся в пол и попытался подтянуть Исли к себе, но тот коварно разжал руки, и он потерял равновесие, пошатнулся и был вынужден отступить, чтобы не грохнуться.

Сбегая по полутемной лестнице вниз, Исли смеялся как дитя.

Ригальдо, конечно же, параноил насчет еды: ее было полно. Когда тот появился на кухне, Исли выковыривал со сковороды остатки холодной индейки. Голый, как первобытный человек, разжившийся пропитанием, не озаботившись даже обмотать чем-нибудь бедра.

Ригальдо, впрочем, тоже был не особо одет. Он вошел, помахивая комком смятых вещей, брошенных ими в гостиной:  
– На-ка, разберись с этим! И отыщи мои трусы, я не знаю, куда ты их закинул.  
– Джоанна разберется.  
– Джоанна придет в понедельник. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы за эти дни вообще освинели?  
– Ага, – Исли обернулся, демонстративно облизал пальцы. – Индейка с черносливом – это м-м-м…  
– Ты в курсе, что она приготовлена два дня назад?

Исли с сомнением посмотрел сперва на сковороду, потом на кота. Тот яростно хрустел в углу своей горой корма, наморщив загривок, и делал вид, что его совсем не угощали тут мясом, пока Ригальдо не видит. И махнул рукой:  
– Ничего страшного. Некоторые вещи со временем становятся только лучше. Будем считать, что она как раз настоялась.

Ригальдо фыркнул, повязал на талию черный фартук и двинул Исли бедром, оттесняя от плиты:  
– Пусти. Я не собираюсь давиться этим старьем. Что я скажу детке, когда она позвонит, что папочки отравились в первый же день уикенда?..

Кот разобрался с кормом и принялся петь, переступая через голые ноги Исли, выклянчивая еще. Исли изящно оперся о столешницу, копируя античную статую, согнул колено, поставил стопу коту на спину, попирая его, и тот с томным мявканьем прогнулся и выпустил когти.

– Ты бы не разгуливал перед ним без трусов, – буркнул Ригальдо, закрывая холодильник ногой. Он прижимал к груди молоко, сыр и яйца. – А то вспоминаются все эти истории Клэр про номинантов на премию Дарвина, пострадавших от домашних животных.

На Исли он при этом старательно не смотрел, делая вид, что все его внимание поглощает омлет. Он нагрел масло, взбил яйца, аккуратно вылил на сковороду и принялся нарезать помидоры.

В кухне было полутемно: Ригальдо включил только две тусклые лампочки над плитой. Когда он снова полез в холодильник за сыром, свет холодильных ламп показался ослепительно-ярким. Исли, из принципа доедавший индейку, на мгновение перестал жевать, рассматривая крепкие ягодицы. В длинном прямом фартуке на голое тело Ригальдо выглядел… порнографично.

Как, как он там сказал? Скромнее надо быть?

– Я очень признателен, что ты беспокоишься за меня, – он справился со своим куском и плавно шагнул за спину Ригальдо. – Но, о боже, неужели ты думаешь, что этот фартучек убережет тебя от опасности, когда ты вот так наклоняешься…  
– Съе-би.  
– … выставляешь напоказ эти замечательные французские булки…  
– Исли!  
– ... мало ли, обо что кот решит почесать когти; а вдруг, только представь себе, в дом войдет мимопроходящий лось...  
– Р-р-р!..  
– Что это там за зеленая масса в миске? – спросил Исли светским тоном, прекращая вжиматься ему в зад. 

Он быстро отодвинулся, и выпрямившемуся Ригальдо только и осталось, что грозно сжать деревянную лопатку.

– Выглядит, как нечто внеземного происхождения!  
– Это соус для пасты, – проворчал Ригальдо, отступая к плите. Он бдительно посматривал в сторону Исли, но тот делал вид, что холодильник интересует его больше. – Руккола, травы, кедровые орехи, масло, натертый сыр… Эй, что ты делаешь?  
– Такой липкий, – Исли облизал палец. – И горький. И цвет прикольный. Мне нравится.

Ригальдо что-то пробубнил себе под нос. Исли переложил развалившегося посреди кухни Симбу в его корзину, чтобы не оттоптать вальяжно откинутый хвост.

Выбрал бутылку вина и поймал косой взгляд Ригальдо:  
– С омлетом?..  
– Ну да, – он безмятежно выкрутил штопор. – У нас первый уикенд за... страшно вспомнить, за сколько. Это стоит отметить.  
– Так тоже завещал Даэ?  
– Так завещала Тереза, – сказал Исли, рассматривая этикетку. – Это с ее виноградников.

Ригальдо хмыкнул и грохнул сковороду на подставку посереди стола:  
– Давай есть.

С первым же куском оказалось, что они голодны, как волки. Двухдневная индейка явно проигрывала горячему толстому омлету, вино шло хорошо; Исли ел молча, стараясь не очень явно таскать из-под носа Ригальдо грибы и помидоры, но тот все равно заметил и отпихнул его вилку:  
– Ты залезаешь на мою половину.

Исли протянул руку и невозмутимо отломил у багета, который Ригальдо сжимал в левой руке, хрустящую верхушку:  
– Ты неправильно поделил. Я больше тебя трудился и заслужил две трети.  
– Ах ты, животное, – Ригальдо прищурился и увел практически из его рук банку с абрикосовым джемом. – Похотливый лось.

Исли задумчиво прожевал багет, вытер салфеткой губы.

– Нарываешься.

Ригальдо пренебрежительно фыркнул и потянулся к бутылке:  
– После трех раз-то? Не смеши.

С точки зрения Исли он точно нарывался. Сидел весь такой, излучая самоуверенность, потягивал вино с вашингтонских виноградников – кормилец семьи и альфа-самец, который только что выдрал Исли наверху. Вот только сидел он по-прежнему с голым задом.

– У меня важный вопрос, – сказал Исли, изучая его. Удивительно – сам до сих пор не замерз, только по спине и рукам табунами ходили мурашки, да волосы на предплечьях и ногах поднялись дыбом. 

Ригальдо разлил вино по бокалам.

– Какой вопрос?  
– «Горькая луна» или «Девять с половиной недель»?

Ригальдо подавился, закашлялся, выплюнул вино на подбородок. Исли пришлось похлопать его по спине. Когда его рука коснулась голых лопаток, тот дернулся:  
– Я понимаю твою аналогию, и она мне не нравится!  
– Так первое или второе?..  
– Ни то, ни другое, – Ригальдо отдышался, положил руки на стол. – «Не грози Южному Централу».  
– Да-а?  
– Да! После этого я не могу серьезно воспринимать кухонное порно. Начинаю ржать, как не в себе.  
– Это серьезное упущение, – пробормотал Исли, выбираясь из-за стола. – Как ты при таких условиях можешь содержать ресторан! Кажется, я понимаю, почему Анри зовет нас херовыми дилетантами...  
– Будете выступать в том же духе, я вам обоим в жопу дайкон засуну, – недобро сказал Ригальдо. – Что? Порно с Белоснежкой и карликами жутко повлияло на меня в семнадцать лет...

Исли вздохнул, рассматривая, как блестит его грудь там, где на нее упали винные капли, когда он поперхнулся.

– Нет, дорогой, – сказал он печально. – У тебя совершенно неправильный культурный код. С этим надо немедленно что-то делать!

Минута возни, сопровождаемой пыхтением и толканием – и вот Ригальдо уже сидел на столешнице между мойкой и плитой, а Исли втискивался между его разведенных ног.  
При этом Ригальдо совсем не выглядел готовым сдаться по первому слову. Исли, зажавший его, чтобы не вырвался, полюбовался, как смотрится сбившийся черный фартук. Под плотной тканью Ригальдо был прохладным и напряженным. Его мышцы еще больше закаменели, когда Исли провел ладонями вверх от колен.

– Я, между прочим, готовлю здесь, – прохрипел Ригальдо. – На этом самом столе.  
– Я в курсе, – Исли наморщил нос. – Но сейчас я сам буду готовить. Так... что тут у тебя интересного?

Он принялся шарить по полкам, до которых мог дотянуться, нахально двигая банки и коробки:  
– Морская соль, перец, другой перец, смесь перцев, чеснок...  
– Не смей здесь хозяйничать, ты...  
– Я сегодня шеф. Бренди, белое вино, карамелизированные яблоки, мука, уксус, сода, имбирь, чеснок маринованный, перец сушеный... Кунжут, горчичные зерна, розмарин, базилик, коричневый сахар, цедра... 

С каждым словом он влезал пальцами в новую банку и кидал в Ригальдо щепоткой трав, как будто посыпал рождественского гуся. Тот крутился и закатывал глаза, но Исли видел, что ему весело и он не злится. 

– Я вообще нахуй завяжу с готовкой на этой кухне, – предупредил Ригальдо, болтая ногой. – Буду кормить только Бекки и иногда Клэр. А ты будешь жрать полуфабрикаты, и станешь жирным. 

Исли фыркнул:   
– Нет, дорогой. Я буду заказывать обед и ужин в твоем ресторане. Анри меня балует, так что я не пропаду... О!

Губы Ригальдо разошлись в острой ухмылке.

– Оливковое масло. 

Исли отзеркалил его ухмылку, глядя ему в глаза, и открутил зубами крышку с бутылки.

– Пожалуй, самое полезное, что здесь есть. 

Ригальдо не успел ничего сказать – Исли с головой нырнул под черный фартук. Когда он принялся смазывать его между ног, Ригальдо наверху застонал и стукнул его по спине пяткой:  
– Прекрати, здесь теперь все будет в масле, надо было брать сма-а...

Он задохнулся, потому что Исли с размаху вогнал два пальца в его скользкий зад. А потом, выпрямившись, отогнул фартук в сторону и дернул Ригальдо за бедра, подтягивая к себе. 

– На-ка тебе, – сказал он, вкладывая в его руку недопитую бутылку вина. – Это чтобы ты так много не болтал...

Ригальдо хмыкнул и присосался к горлышку.

Исли смотрел, как он запрокидывает голову, как ходит твердый кадык, и когда Ригальдо снова приложился к бутылке, осторожно отстранил ее и прижался к его губам.

Ригальдо не успел сделать глоток, и его рот был полон вина. В рот Исли лился душистый фруктовый вашингтонский гренаш – с нотами черной и красной малины, белого перца и аниса. Вино было теплым – успело согреться. Исли сглотнул, облизнулся. Часть вина вытекла Ригальдо на подбородок, капли влажно заблестели на груди.

– Юго-восточный Вашингтон, – пробормотал Исли, размазывая эти капли. – «Якимская долина». Вкусно. Тереза делает хорошее вино...

Ригальдо оскалился, будто говоря: попизди мне тут, – и Исли, пригнув голову, легонько укусил его за терпкий подбородок.

Секундой позже они уже целовались, и руки Ригальдо лежали у него на плечах. Мокрый винный язык нетерпеливо толкался в его собственный. Исли вылизал рот Ригальдо, вылизал его щеки, провел языком по груди, прихватил зубами сосок.   
Ригальдо качнулся на стойке, обнимая его за голову, сначала вперед, а потом назад. Его колено опустилось, проехало по бедру Исли и задело поднявшийся член.

Исли выдохнул через нос и толкнул Ригальдо в грудь, понуждая его опустится. Тот лег на столешницу на спину и вцепился в край доски. Исли потерся между его ног вставшим членом и принялся наводить ревизию дальше. 

– Где тут твои запасы... Так, что это?  
– Это нерафинированное подсолнечное масло, и оно пахнет, как ферма в Айове.  
– Оставим его на месте. О, я нашел! Большая кухня – это же так удобно, – мечтательно сказал он, продолжая перебирать банки на полках. Ригальдо, разложенный по столешнице, раздувал ноздри, сжимал пальцами край столешницы, а его грудь высоко поднималась. – Столько всего можно под рукой! Арахисовое масло, абрикосовый джем, кленовый сироп, взбитые сливки...  
– Фу, пошлость какая, – перебил его Ригальдо. Он смотрел с вызовом, и его глаза ярко блестели. – Я не люблю сладкое. 

Исли замер, задумчиво держа в каждой руке по веселенькой банке.

– Да я вообще-то тоже... Стоп. Никуда не уходи. 

Он сделал шаг назад и тут же вернулся. Увидев, что у него в руках, Ригальдо вытаращил глаза.

– Стой-стой-стой-стой, ты же не станешь...  
– Стану, – наставительно сказал Исли, зачерпывая пальцем густую липкую массу соуса. – Сплошные витамины и никакой тривиальности...

Когда он провел по груди Ригальдо, рисуя на ребрах зеленые линии, как художник, тот захохотал и забился, пытаясь подняться, но Исли тут же перехватил его руки. Они оба моментально вымазались в соусе. 

– Ну-ка, назови-ка еще раз все компоненты, – потребовал Исли, обводя соски и вычерчивая широкую липкую полосу по животу. Фартук мешал, и он небрежно сорвал его.

Член Ригальдо вызывающе торчал кверху. Исли занес руку и замер:   
– Там точно нет перца? 

Ригальдо облизал губы.

– Нет, – ответил он, помотав головой. – Руккола, орегано, орехи, каперсы, сыр, петрушка, порей, кинза-ах... а!..

Он задохнулся, потому что Исли начал его вылизывать, одновременно сжимая испачканной ладонью член. 

– Бля, ты... Блядь... Ну и как?..  
– Вкусно, – сообщил Исли, подняв голову. – Горько, свежо и немного кислит. Тебе идет больше, чем кленовый сироп. Как будто ты у меня большой такой стейк. Я бы тебя сожрал – и потребовал вторую порцию. 

Он не лукавил. Соус Ригальдо удался. 

Исли бесцеремонно слизывал его с затвердевшего живота, бедер, потом возвращался к вздрагивающей груди. Ригальдо сжимал столешницу так, что пальцы побелели. Исли держал его ноги поднятыми и вылизывал под коленями, где кожа была очень нежной, где под губами чувствовался пульс. Когда он снова двинулся вверх, прихватывая кожу, Ригальдо ухватил его за волосы и попытался насадить ртом на колом стоящий член. За это Исли укусил его за бок и выпрямился.

Они уже оба были перемазаны по уши. На животе у Ригальдо засыхала зеленая пятерня. 

– ... ох, господи... Ах! Чтоб тебя! А-а-а! 

Ригальдо стонал под непрерывный аккомпанемент звякающей посуды. Исли вогнал ему без жалости и трахал резкими сильными толчками, так, что в шкафах вдоль стены ритмично задевали друг об друга тарелки и чашки. Рядом подпрыгивали приборы в пластиковой миске, а с полок сыпались пакеты со специями, разлеталась мелкая труха. Оливковое масло не подвело – Ригальдо был скользким, и Исли долбился в его зад, прижимая к груди две длинные белые ноги, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. Ригальдо не ждал его, он резко дрочил себе, закусив губу; его кулак ходил вверх-вниз по члену, а глаза медленно заволакивало бессмысленной дымкой. Исли хотелось его поцеловать, но он боялся остановиться, чтобы не перебить приближающуюся кульминацию. 

Задранные ноги Ригальдо тряслись, рука работала, не останавливаясь. В этот раз им обоим требуется гораздо больше времени, чтобы кончить, думал Исли, закусив изнутри щеку и рывками насаживая Ригальдо на себя. С очередным толчком со стены сорвался какой-то ковш, загрохотал по столу и упал на пол, увлекая рассыпавшиеся листья лавра. Одновременно с этим Ригальдо кончил с громким выдохом облегчения и вытянулся, как мертвый боец, весь перемазанный черти-чем. Исли бездумно проводил взглядом упавший ковш и закрыл глаза, растворяясь в ощущениях. Оргазм получился коротким и почти болезненным; Исли успел вытащить, забрызгав спермой дверцы нижнего шкафчика. Его ноги подкашивались, в голове сделалось пусто, а во рту царил вязкий горько-кислый вкус перемолотых пряных трав. 

Ригальдо наконец зашевелился, и Исли помог ему слезть. Его муж оглядел разгромленную кухню мутным взглядом, подобрал фартук и кое-как вытерся.

– Детка? – позвал Исли, всматриваясь в него с некоторой опаской. 

Ригальдо добрел до холодильника, рывком распахнул и долго пил молоко прямо из пакета. А потом, отдышавшись, сказал:   
– Повар из тебя... аховый. 

Исли шагнул к нему и крепко обнял. Они стояли посреди сумрачной кухни, привалившись друг к другу, липкие, потные и бессильные. Положив ему голову на плечо, Ригальдо велел:   
– Вымоешь тут все сам, – он зевнул. – Можешь завтра.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал Исли ему в волосы. – А теперь что, наверх? 

Ригальдо хмыкнул.

– Знаешь, больше всего я бы сейчас хотел, как на островах. Выйти из собственного кокосового домика и упасть в море. Я бы на этот раз даже ни на что не мандел. Просто лежал бы часами в воде, не двигаясь. 

Исли смотрел поверх его головы на цветные магниты на холодильнике – Бекки и Сандра собирали коллекцию. 

– Ладно, – сказал он, подумав. – Сейчас все будет.

Он осторожно отстранился – Ригальдо отлеплялся от него с явной неохотой – прошел в гостиную и включил внутреннюю связь.

– Джек? – позвал он, вслушиваясь в настороженный голос охранника. Еще бы тот не насторожился – на часах было одиннадцать вечера.

– Нет, не волнуйтесь, у нас все хорошо. Пожалуйста, выключите камеры по всему внутреннему периметру. 

Охранник молчал несколько секунд, переваривая, а потом отозвался с невозмутимостью английского дворецкого:   
– Да, мистер Фёрст.

Скрипнули половицы – это Ригальдо вошел в темную комнату. Исли приблизился и увидел, что его муж смотрит огромными глазами:   
– Господи, Исли, ты представляешь, что он о нас подумает!   
– Да плевать, что он подумает, – Исли устало улыбнулся. – Это мои камеры и мой дом. Пошли купаться. 

И, по-прежнему абсолютно голые, они вышли на крыльцо, во влажные и теплые июньские сумерки и побрели к озеру. Ночные бабочки разбивались об их тела, и воздух пах мокрой землей и соснами, а рука Ригальдо в ладони Исли была горячей и твердой.

***

Примолкший темный лес тонул в дымке, ветви деревьев казались черными на фоне тусклого серо-лилового неба, а над водой стелился туман – он медленно плыл над поверхностью, а потом поднимался выше, укутывал берег, клочьями повисал на прибрежных кустах.

Озеро было теплым, как ведьмин суп. Исли вошел в него по пояс, на мгновение задержав дыхание, когда вода коснулась его обнаженного живота, набрал полные ладони и умыл лицо, полил на грудь, поскоблил кожу в паху, пытаясь отскрести присохшую зелень. Поймал себя на желании затянуть волосы в узел, чтобы не липли потом к мокрой шее, и улыбнулся. Фантомное ощущение длинных волос. Надо же, как глубоко въелись некоторые телесные привычки. Вместо этого он быстро присел, окунаясь, и, вынырнув, помотал головой, отфыркиваясь. Посмотрел на небо – над серединой озера висел светлый месяц, примерно четверть от будущей луны, но отражения на поверхности не было видно – его будто пожрал курящийся туман. 

Вода манила, и Исли, оттолкнувшись, поплыл вперед, сильными, ровными гребками. Потом спохватился, что сзади тихо, и обернулся.

Ригальдо еще находился на середине расстояния между ним и берегом, и его длинное голое тело будто светилось в полутьме, и только грудь и пах чернели короткой порослью. Он опустил голову и расслабленно касался пальцами воды; та без единого плеска расходилась в стороны волнами, и выглядела густой и вязкой. Длинная черная челка завесила лицо, спрятала глаза, и он казался не человеком – какой-то лесной нежитью, вышедшей на охоту. Исли, откинувшись на спину, засмотрелся на то, как плавно движутся его руки, как медленно поднимается вода по животу. И на его глазах Ригальдо сделал очередной шаг и беззвучно канул в воду, и та сомкнулась над ним. Исли непроизвольно вдохнул и начал считать. Лес вокруг замер молчаливой черной стеной, только где-то насмешливо ухнула сова и снова затихла. По воде прошла едва заметная рябь, качнула зеленые круглые листья лилий у берега. Ноздри щекотал запах тины и сырости. Исли так и висел на глубине, не касаясь ногами дна озера, и медленно двигал руками. Ригальдо не было видно. Сердце против воли принялось колотиться сильнее и чаще. Он сглотнул ставшей вязкой слюну. Вдруг показалось, что теплая, как молоко, торфяная вода стала холодной. 

Конечно, он запретил себе пугаться по-настоящему – сам сто раз проделывал такой фокус, дожидаясь, пока Ригальдо занервничает. И все равно, когда темная вода перед его грудью вдруг всколыхнулось, и из глубины поднялось бледное, кажущееся почти зеленым лицо, вокруг которого короной вились черные пряди волос, Исли испытал несравнимое чувство облегчения. Ригальдо вынырнул, обдав его брызгами, мотнул головой, тяжело дыша. Исли поймал его, ухватил за шею и прижался лбом к мокрому лбу.

– Все хорошо?  
– Ага, – Ригальдо уперся ему в грудь, лег на спину, широко развел руки и ноги, как морская звезда. Исли немного понырял и поплавал вокруг него, а потом вдруг оказалось, что они с Ригальдо медленно плывут в сгустившемся светлом тумане бок и бок, беззвучно рассекая перед собой воду, как два ленивых каймана. 

– Исли, – вдруг позвал Ригальдо, не прекращая грести. 

Исли взглянул с любопытством: его муж хмурил брови. 

– Да, детка?..  
– Я, кажется, пережил свой намечавшийся кризис. А ты? 

Исли фыркнул в воду, вызвав фонтанчики.

– Мне кажется, он из меня сегодня... многократно выплеснулся.   
– У тебя еще есть какие-то сомнения в своих силах?  
– У меня есть сомнения, не стерся ли я в процессе, – честно сказал Исли. – А все остальное, ну... несущественно.  
– Это хорошо, – Ригальдо перевернулся на спину, поплыл, медленно поднимая руки. – Но если ты еще раз позволишь себе скрыть, что заболел... 

Он без предупреждений двинул рукой по воде, посылая в лицо Исли волну брызг, потом еще один раз – довольно агрессивно. Исли попытался отвесить ему оплеуху, и тогда Ригальдо, обхватив за талию, оплетя руками и ногами, увлек его вниз, в зеленую воду. Исли не успел задержать дыхание, и она оказалась везде – во рту и в носу. 

Когда они пробкой вылетели на поверхность, то задыхались оба. 

– Я понял, – сказал Исли, откашлявшись. – Ты меня утопишь. Был не прав, раскаиваюсь. В следующий раз, если у меня отвалится жопа, обязательно напишу служебную записку.

Ригальдо довольно хмыкнул, смахнул волосы с глаз и махнул в сторону берега:   
– Раз все понял, плыви к берегу. Вроде бы холодает, не хватает еще тут задубеть.  
– А ты?..  
– Я скоро буду, – и он беззвучными плывками скрылся в тумане. 

Исли показал ему в спину средний палец и погреб к берегу. Во всем теле медленно разливалась усталость. Когда он предложил Ригальдо купаться, то совсем не планировал такой долгий заплыв. Интересно, сколько их уже нет, встревожился ли охранник Джек и не подглядывает ли за берегом озера?..

Он вышел на берег, отлил у кустов и тяжело опустился на корень сосны, чувствуя голым задом все его неровности. Очень скоро от воды раздался плеск шагов, и Ригальдо вышел из тумана, прижимая к груди что-то темное.

– Ой-ей, – сказал Исли, разглядывая его ношу. – Это что?..

Ригальдо скривил губы – и опустил ему на голову грубый венок из тяжелых и мокрых ломких стеблей водяных лилий, на которых покачивались сомкнутые бутоны. Судя по виду стеблей, дергали их так яростно, что кое-где болтались луковицы и корни. 

– Это тебе. Давно хотел это сделать. И еще... спасибо за уикенд. 

Исли потрогал толстые глянцевые листья. С длинных стеблей текло холодным на шею и на грудь, но он не мог стащить подарок Ригальдо, пока тот смотрел на него... так. 

– Но ты же понимаешь, что я не просто так кис? – очень тихо спросил он, всматриваясь в Ригальдо. – Пройдет пять или десять лет... или раньше, если «мотор» не выдержит... и я все равно превращусь в развалину.

Ноздри Ригальдо раздулись. 

– Ну так и я уже не мальчик, – сердито сказал он. – Исли, проснись, я давно уже выдираю у себя седые волосы. Но ты ведь сам знаешь – некоторым вещам время идет только на пользу.

– Например?..  
– Древесине, – Ригальдо коснулся его щеки, потер большим пальцем кожу. – И вашингтонским королям лесорубов.

Этого Исли уже не мог просто так вынести. Он вскочил на ноги, чуть не свалив с головы пахнущий тиной венок, подхватил на руки своего уже-не-мальчика – сто восемьдесят фунтов живого и орущего веса – и, не слушая брань, потащил к дому, чувствуя во всех мышцах необыкновенную силу и легкость.

***

Его хватило только до веранды, а там уже потребовалось спустить Ригальдо с рук.   
Освободившись, тот унесся в дом, хлопнув дверью. Исли стащил с головы тяжеленный венок и медленно опустился на верхнюю ступеньку. Он сидел абсолютно голый, ежась от ночного ветерка, и размышлял, не развалится ли теперь нахуй его с таким трудом отремонтированная спина. 

Позади приоткрылась дверь, простучали шаги, и Ригальдо опустил ему на плечи огромный теплый плед. Исли укутался и благодарно подпихнул край пледа под зад; Ригальдо пристроился к нему с правого бока, тоже плотно завернулся. Они прижались друг к другу, как две подмоченные дождем вороны. Из-под пледа торчали их голые ноги, облепленные озерным песком. 

– Не хочешь пойти в дом?

Исли покачал головой. Он начал согреваться, как только Ригальдо сел рядом: от его бока шло ровное сильное тепло. Исли даже задумался, а какого черта он такой разгоряченный. Но все же, пожалуй, не лишним было бы погреться и изнутри. Может быть, даже чем-то покрепче «Якимской долины». 

Ригальдо кивнул, когда он в этом признался:  
– Сделаем.

В этот раз его не было довольно долго, а потом он наконец появился с початой бутылкой «Хевен Хилл». 

– Ночное пьянство – еще одна благословленная часть уикенда? – пробормотал Исли, с интересом принюхиваясь к слабому запаху меда и дубовых листьев. В желудке с первого же глотка потеплело; во рту долго чувствовался крепкий сладкий вкус.

Вместо ответа Ригальдо забрал у него бутылку и сделал долгий глоток, потом залихватски повторил. Вытер рот тыльной стороной кисти и резко подышал в сторону. 

– Завтра мы будет работать, – строго сказал он. – Весь день. Хотя нет, во второй половине дня. Утро мы посвятим уборке.

– Да, разумеется, – согласился Исли, думая о том, что завтра весь день будет спать – и поднять его из кровати сможет разве что бульдозер.   
– Нельзя опускаться, – добавил Ригальдо. И Исли опять же с ним согласился: нельзя, а потом отхлебнул бурбона и подумал, что с удовольствием бы продолжал пить, хулиганить и развратничать, пока ребенок не вернется – но прямо сейчас его главным желанием было упасть, пристроив голову на колени Ригальдо. 

И тут Ригальдо недвусмысленно сунул руку ему между ног и деловито потискал то, что, как считал Исли, до утра уже точно должно было оставаться в спящем режиме.

Он скосил глаза и убедился, что Ригальдо явно что-то замыслил. Тот очень медленно провел кончиком языка по губам. Его дыхание пахло крепким бурбоном. Пальцы помяли мошонку, обхватили член и занялись им осторожно и в то же время нетерпеливо.

Исли так удивился, что даже перехотел спать.

– Да ладно? – спросил он, почесав голую ключицу. – А кто недавно обзывал меня похотливым лосем?..

Вопрос был риторический, Исли понял это, когда его завалили спину. При этом Ригальдо так выразительно зыркнул, убирая бутылку в сторону, что Исли не рискнул продолжать трепаться – мало ли какие фантазии придут тому в голову. Но, кажется, Ригальдо фантазировал немного в другом ключе.

Такого у них давно уже не было.

«Да ты шутишь, – думал Исли, пока Ригальдо целовал его, опрокинув на доски веранды, с весьма условной подстилкой в виде пледа. Под спиной сочно хрустели смятые лилии. – И что, даже не будешь орать, что мы здесь ногами ходим, и про бактерии, и про зомби-бобров...»

– Не буду, – хрипло сказал Ригальдо, когда Исли повторил это вслух. – Я слишком люблю это все. И тебя тоже, лосина. 

О, Исли это почувствовал голым бедром, в которое уперся окрепший член, и искренне восхитился своим мужем. Как будто у них в самом деле отпускной порномарафон, только вместо тропической ночи – ветер, пахнущий озерной водой и хвойным лесом, резкие крики сов и темные стволы сосен вокруг дома.

Правда, в себе он совсем не был уверен.

– Детка, – позвал он, посмотрев вниз. Ригальдо целовал его голую грудь, так увлеченно, будто делал это впервые в жизни. – Не думаю, что что-то получится. Просто я...

Ригальдо на мгновение прервался, сверкнул глазищами, уперся руками в доски веранды и наклонился еще ниже. Исли загляделся на оттопыренный зад и гибко изогнутую поясницу, а потом уже мог смотреть только на потолок над крыльцом, потому что Ригальдо решительно потерся лицом о волосы на лобке, лизнул мягкий член, пройдясь от корня до скрытой под крайней плотью головки. Его язык гулял по вверх-вниз по стволу, теплое влажное дыхание согревало кожу, и Исли думал: да все равно ничего не получится, у нас даже смазки нет, я лучше просто ему отдрочу – и вдруг оказалось, что его распрямившийся член уже упирается Ригальдо в горло. Тот выпустил его с мокрым чмоканьем, облизнулся, как довольный зверь, и Исли не выдержал – завалил его на себя. Целоваться, лежа голыми на крыльце, и хватать Ригальдо за ягодицы было до странности естественно и в то же время бесстыдно. Мир сузился до размеров пледа, запаха леса, ощущения твердых досок под спиной и обжигающе-горячих прикосновений. Исли больше не думал ни о выключенных камерах, ни о том, что с ними будет завтра после таких приключений – только о том, как приятно ощущать вес Ригальдо, сидящего на его бедрах. Он даже не понял, в какой момент тот его оседлал, просто посреди поцелуя вдруг оказалось, что Ригальдо полулежит сверху, и они трутся стояками – а потом его муж выпрямился. Он приподнялся, глядя Исли в глаза, стиснул его член – и резко опустился на него. Тот не успел ни подставить руки, ни «сдать назад» – стало так хорошо, что потемнело в глазах.   
Он рефлекторно схватился за зад Ригальдо и дернул на себя. И уже после этого с облегчением засмеялся: его член двигался без натуги, а руки были в масле. Ригальдо успел смазаться, пока ходил за вином. Вот коварный. 

Он вскинул бедра, примеряясь, но тут Ригальдо уперся ладонью ему в грудь: нет, лежи. Хочет вести сам, понял Исли, и облизнул пересохшие губы. Ригальдо сидел на нем, плотно сжав ногами, и глядел сверху вниз, не шевелясь. Бледный лоб светился сквозь спутанные волосы, а глаза казались двумя черными провалами. У Исли внутри заворочалось что-то тугое, горячее и пугающее, ему даже вдруг показалось, что Ригальдо ненастоящий, как весь этот долгий, изнурительный вечер, полный дождя, темноты и секса. И любви, подумал он, с силой сжимая пальцы. Белое твердое бедро дрогнуло под его ладонью; Ригальдо выпрямился еще больше, выгнулся в пояснице и задвигался, сперва очень медленно, а потом все быстрее. Его запрокинутое лицо выглядело удивительно непривычно: расслабленная линия рта и сосредоточенно-жесткая складка над бровями. Движения становились все слаженнее и быстрее, он приколачивал Исли к полу, поднимаясь и опускаясь с ловкостью объездчика диких жеребцов. Исли метался под ним, вскидывал бедра, пытаясь его сбросить, чтобы перекатиться и подмять под себя, но Ригальдо раскачивался – и снова обретал равновесие. В нем столько сил, думал Исли, прикрывая глаза и высоко вскидывая руки, касаясь кончиками пальцев мокрой груди, твердых сосков; как это, черт возьми, здорово, что он еще такой молодой. Пусть как можно дольше себя таким чувствует.

Ригальдо резко уперся коленями в доски, поднялся, позволяя Исли выскользнуть из него. Опустился обратно, придавив ноги скользкой, выпачканной в масле промежностью, прижался к влажному члену Исли своим и с оттяжкой додрочил им обоим.

Кончая, Исли распластался на крыльце, распадаясь от удовольствия на молекулы, и чувствуя, что в нем после этой скачки не осталось ни одного целого куска.

Ригальдо просто не оставил ему ни единого шанса.

***

Что-то надрывно курлыкало и вибрировало.

Исли приоткрыл глаз. Почему-то это потребовало от него таких усилий, как будто он вчера лично разгрузил фуру с брусом. 

Он тут же зажмурился: солнце было везде. Горячий свет из окна заливал спальню, дрожал на противоположной стене, играл в шерстинках спящего на одеяле кота и золотил голые разметавшиеся ноги Ригальдо. Исли всмотрелся из-под полуопущенных ресниц и расплылся в улыбке: он вспомнил. Вчера они кое-как поднялись на второй этаж, держась друг за друга, как пьяные, и, не принимая душ, упали в постель и вырубились, судорожно обнявшись. К утру Исли стало жарко, и он укатился в сторону, а Ригальдо, наоборот, навертел на себя толстый кокон из одеяла. Вот только ниже пояса на нем ничего не было, и солнце бесстыдно золотило его бледный зад и голые, местами грязные ноги. Исли хотелось бы размотать его, прижаться губами к шее, к нагревшейся под одеялом коже. Но он совсем не был уверен, что сможет пошевелиться. Нет, вовсе нет.

Где-то внизу опять закурлыкало, и наконец его осенило, что это: входящий вызов с планшета, который вибрирует на полу.

«Бекки!..» – сообразил он и свесился с края кровати.

Крестец знакомо прострелило, и Исли закусил щеку. Черт, как больно! 

Ладно, с этим они с Ригальдо разберутся потом. 

Он целомудренно подтянул одеяло до шеи, наскоро расчесался пятерней – с короткими волосами это даже стало возможно, – и подключился к скайпу. 

Бекки уже прыгала от нетерпения. 

– Ну наконец-то! – завопила она, как только Исли сказал «привет». – Пап, где ты ходишь, у нас скоро отберут телефоны! Пап, мы доехали, здесь бревенчатые дома...  
Она продолжала важно перечислять: здесь река и горы, мы сейчас будем распаковывать свои вещи, а один мальчик уже сел попой в колючки, а мы видели ястреба и дикую козу...

Исли кивал, едва находя возможность вставить полслова в этот поток. Оказывается, пока он спал, Бекки отправила им с Ригальдо вагон снимков, сделанных из окна автобуса. Ну что за девочка. Разве не молодец?..

– Папа, ты что, до сих пор в кровати? – вдруг гораздо тише спросила Бекки. – Ты не заболел? 

Она хмурила темные брови и смотрела точь-в-точь как Ригальдо. У нее за спиной виднелось синее небо и горы с белыми шапками, и Исли вдруг снова ощутил невыразимую нежность.

– Нет, дорогая, просто я вчера немного устал, – пробормотал он, ерзая на подушках и следя, чтобы с его голого торса не съехало одеяло, и в то же время пытаясь расположиться так, чтобы солнечные лучи не слепили глаза. 

– А папа где? Я думала, он сто раз за утро позвонит!..

Исли усмехнулся и осторожно развернул планшет, демонстрируя прилично укрытую часть Ригальдо, а потом навел камеру на лицо. 

– И папа спит? – ахнула Бекки. – Ну ничего себе! 

Кот влез под руку, принялся бодать угол экрана. Гора из одеял зашевелилась: Ригальдо проснулся и попытался стратегически перегруппироваться, полностью спрятаться. Исли усмехнулся уголком рта: поздно, твою сонную небритую рожу все уже видели, мир запомнит тебя таким. 

Кот наступил ему на живот; Исли поморщился и попытался спихнуть рыжего гада и, видимо, как-то не очень удачно пошевелился.

Больно было так, будто ему в гузку воткнули шипы акации.

Похоже, он вчера перестарался.   
Доктор Кристенсон убьет его за это.

– Папа?! – подозрительно спросила Бекки, отмахиваясь от Сандры, которая теребила ее за локоть. – Ты чего там?..

Ригальдо тут же выставил из-под одеяла встревоженную морду. Даже кот сунулся посмотреть, чего это он тут ерзает и шипит.

– Все хорошо, дорогая, – ласково сказал Исли, вытирая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. – Просто немного болит спина. Я вчера... много отжимался и поднимал тяжелое полено!

Ригальдо сделал страшные глаза. У него на лице читалось «Больше никакого дикого секса!»

– Я так и знала! – огорченно воскликнула его дочь. – Стоило вас оставить, и вы поломались!.. 

И Исли заржал, откинувшись на солнечные подушки, чувствуя, как медленно отступает боль.

***

История со спиной получила неожиданное продолжение. Потом Ригальдо все время думал: «Господи, ну как же так?..» – и пришел к выводу, что с ним случилось кармическое воздаяние за грехи в прошлых жизнях. Возможно, он был тираном и угнетал женщин и сирот. А может, он был львом и сожрал пару праведников где-то на пустошах. 

А может быть, это была последняя загробная шутка Даэ. Ригальдо подозревал, что на него в «день икс» повлиял чей-то паранормальный флер. 

Так или иначе, но месяц спустя Исли торжественно привез его в Лос-Анджелес – якобы на бизнес-конференцию, но на самом деле ради очередного «уикенда без детей». Ригальдо таскался за ним следом по жаре, мечтая о прохладе отеля, и ему даром не были нужны ни знойное небо, ни пляж, ни пальмы, ни Аллея Звезд, но он терпел. Какое-то время назад они с Исли серьезно поговорили о том, что да, ритм жизни пошел какой-то однообразный: работа, еще работа, рестораны, предвыборная компания, ребенок, барбекю с «младшими Фёрстами», в лучшем случае хайкинг по выходным – и что хорошо бы иногда устраивать маленькие приключения, чтобы они, «старые пидорасы», могли снова чувствовать себя в бою. Когда на второй день Исли посадил его в машину, велел не задавать вопросов и свернул к холмам, он только пожал плечами. Исли еще и пытался завязать ему глаза платком, но Ригальдо велел не дурить. Чего он в этой колыбели иллюзий не видел. 

И в результате большую часть пути он яростно переписывался с управляющим «Звезды Запада», обсуждая поставки рыбы и морепродуктов. Даже когда Исли оставил машину на парковке и торжественно, как на свадьбе, повел их между павильонов, Ригальдо все еще больше занимали устрицы и дорада. Поэтому он совершенно пропустил, как их занесло туда, где они в конце концов оказались. Только удивился, когда Исли вдруг извлек из кармана пропуск и показал его нервному человеку, загородившему проход.

Когда Ригальдо спохватился, было уже поздно.

– Исли, что мы здесь делаем? – спросил он, переступая пучки кабелей, змеившиеся по асфальту, как щупальца. Он огляделся и надвинул на нос темные очки: грузовики, фургоны, погрузчики, съемочное оборудование, деловито снующие люди. Пришлось сделать шаг назад: мимо пронесли старинную вывеску, затем огромную, в человеческий рост, опунцию, колючую, как сатана. Ригальдо посторонился – и оказался перед бутафорским крыльцом. «Салун», – догадался он и ухмыльнулся краешком рта.

Исли уже ушел далеко вперед. Ригальдо посмотрел, как изящно тот перепрыгивает провода, бодрый и свежий в своем легком светло-сером костюме, и покачал головой. Даже без длинной гривы Исли все равно выглядел королем эльфов. Черт знает, как это ему удавалось. Какой-то врожденный талант.

Тем временем Исли подвалил к группе мужчин, яростно жестикулирующих посреди улицы, – «И тут ты отъезжаешь назад, очень медленно, потом захватываешь ту деталь и резко вверх, а следующий план...» – и приятельски хлопнул одного по плечу. Мужик обернулся и молча уставился на Ригальдо. 

Ригальдо это совсем не понравилось, к тому же возникло странное ощущение, что он уже где-то видел этого кудрявого носатого типа. Он сделал шаг в тень.

– Эй, вы, посторонитесь!

Мимо на вороной лошади проехала девица в халате, из-под задранных пол которого торчали высокие сапоги. Подковы громко цокали по асфальту. За ней бежали два ассистента, а третий собирал в пакет конские яблоки. 

– Объявляется перерыв пять минут! – заорал дядька, который до этого общался с Исли, и кивнул в сторону белого фургона. – Через пять минут снимаем 14-С! 

Исли уже был тут как тут, возле правого плеча Ригальдо. Глаза его светились юношеским задором. 

– Пойдем, у нас всего пять минут. И то чудо, что у него нашлось время, тут все панически боятся отставания от графика, гонка похуже, чем на кухне твоего ресторана в обеденные часы... Как будто если они начнут на пару минут позже, случится конец света...  
– Да?! – фыркнул носатый, материализуясь у левого плеча Ригальдо. В это плечо он и вцепился, и на всех парах поспешил к фургону. Ригальдо слегка обомлел. – А кто будет платить актерам за переработку, если мы не закончим ровно в 21:45?!  
– Джи-Ди, – покачал головой Исли. – Не дави. Я тебе не бездонная копилка.  
– Все, понял-понял, отвалил.

У Ригальдо закружилась голова от их болтовни. Он сделал попытку взвиться на дыбы:  
– Я никуда не пойду без объяснений!

Исли со вздохом обнял его за талию:  
– Зря ты не захотел повязать на глаза платок. Запорол весь сюрприз.

Больше Ригальдо ничего не успел: маленький человек загнал их вверх по ступенькам. 

Внутри фургон был, как изрядно замусоренный дворец. Ригальдо оглядел диваны в подозрительных пятнах, внушительную батарею бутылок, россыпь таблеток, вряд ли купленных по рецепту, и белый порошок на столе, и на всякий случай убрал руки за спину, чтобы ни до чего не дотрагиваться. Исли, напротив, небрежно опустился на диван. Напротив него восседал тучный мрачный мужчина и мешал какой-то адский коктейль. 

Ригальдо из чувства противоречия остался стоять. 

– Это Санни, наш главный продюсер, – носатый повёл своим выдающимся носом, посмотрел на таблетки и сглотнул. – Это мистер Фёрст, наш независимый, м-м, спонсор. А это его, м-м, мальчик.   
– Да какой он мальчик, – тучный Санни захрюкал. – Ему сороковник. Ты на него без очков посмотри. 

Ригальдо не сразу понял, про кого это они. До него дошло, только когда носатый хищно обернулся. «Если он снова сунется ко мне, дам ему в рыло», – набычившись, подумал он. И тут Исли, приподнявшись с дивана, аккуратно снял с него тёмные очки. 

Лица у новых знакомых стали задумчивыми. 

– Ничего, – наконец вынес Санни свой вердикт. – Такой себе Роланд из Гилеада, если вы понимаете ход моих мыслей. Только чего же он такой деревянный; деревяннее, чем эбеновый дилдо моей бабушки. У него выражение лица вообще не меняется. Ты уверен, Джи-Ди?   
– Уверен, – носатый шмыгнул носом, алчно глядя на рассыпанный по столу кокаин. – Так а чего бы ему не постоять с этим деревянным лицом те три сцены, там общий траффик на восемь минут. Вы, мистер...   
– Сегундо, – подсказал Исли.   
-... ружье в руках держали когда-нибудь?   
– У меня «Ремингтон», – проскрипел Ригальдо. – Приз клуба за стрельбу.   
– Вот! У него приз, – оживился носатый. – Давайте-ка, повернитесь... А ничего, ничего. Потом надо проверить, как смотрится, но вообще камера таких любит...   
– У него мать была королевой красоты штата, – подал голос Исли. – А прадед выступал укротителем львов. Сценических данных – навалом!

Где-то в этом месте Ригальдо почувствовал, что его мозг закипает. А сердце, наоборот, сделало странный кульбит и как-то тревожно затрепыхалось. Слегка отвлекшись на предательское поведение своих внутренних органов, он чуть не прослушал, как Санни вынес снисходительный вердикт:   
– Ладно, делайте, что хотите. Гейбл, это на твоей совести. Возможно, это самое странное, что ты когда-либо протаскивал на площадку. Но уговор есть уговор... – он посмотрел на Исли. 

Тот улыбался спокойно и со значением. А потом выдал:  
– Я уважаю независимое кино. 

И вот тогда паззл в голове у Ригальдо сложился окончательно, и на нем было выложено алое слово «Тревога». Ригальдо покосился на стол, на толстого продюсера и на второго мужика, и засипел:   
– И-Исли!   
– Так, мои пять минут закончились, – хлопнул в ладоши Джи-Ди Вашингтон Гейбл-средний. Режиссер. – Я пришлю помощницу, она отведет его к директору по актёрам. Надеюсь, он морально готов? Он выглядит не особо дозревшим...   
– Дозреет, – пообещал Исли, опуская ресницы. Ригальдо захотелось разбить о его голову один из элитных коньяков, украшавших фургон. 

Санни М. Норман, человек, спродюсировавший десятка три фильмов, которые Ригальдо смотрел в разном возрасте, закинулся своим коктейлем и ревниво прикрыл порошок на столе:  
– Иди, Джи-Ди, тебя ждет площадка. Если просрешь график, тебя даже ударное вложение мистера Фёрста не спасет! 

Всё это было уже слишком для Ригальдо. Он вылетел из фургона, вдохнув раскаленный воздух киностудии, как спасительный масочный кислород. В двух шагах обнаружился незанятый стул под зонтом, на который Ригальдо рухнул, с облегчением вытянув ноги и обмахивая горячее лицо. Исли мгновенно оказался рядом, сунул под нос минералку:  
– На, попей. 

Ригальдо отмахнулся:   
– Я не уверен, что вы с новыми охуенными друзьями ничего туда не подмешали! – но, увидев на лице Исли обиду, взял себя в руки и начал пить. 

Сделав четыре больших глотка, он наклонился и вылил воду себе на голову. 

Исли терпеливо ждал, опираясь на спинку стула. 

– Исли, – отдышавшись, сказал Ригальдо. – Это был Гейбл-средний. 

Его муж сдержанно кивнул. 

– Гейбл-средний, – собираясь с мыслями, повторил он. – Тот, который снял «Рассветных зомби», и «Незабудки на кладбище», и «Беги, если успеешь», и «Тропой большеберцовых костей».   
– И ещё «Цыпочки на вертеле», – напомнил Исли.   
– Точно, – кивнул Ригальдо и содрогнулся. Сцена из «Цыпочек», в которой человека запекали заживо внутри гигантского хлеба, когда-то оказала на него неизгладимое впечатление, а ведь с тех пор он видел много всякой херни. 

– Знаешь, я все его фильмы до дыр засмотрел, когда мне было лет двадцать.   
– Знаю, – согласился Исли. – Тем более что с того времени он ничего известного не снимал.   
– Писали, что он похоронил себя в сериалах. А теперь, выходит, вернулся?   
– Выходит, – Исли развёл руками. – Со своей лебединой песней. 

Ригальдо окинул уличные декорации новым взглядом. 

– И что это будет?   
– Постапок-паропанк-вестерн-панк-зомби-муви.  
– О, – Ригальдо задумался. – Но... Что тут можно снять нового? Это было уже сто раз.   
– Там ещё будут женщины-мутанты. Но на самом деле все это сон ксеноморфной самки вампира-священника.  
– Я понял, – Ригальдо сморщился. – Это будет эталонное кино-говно. И теперь мы подходим к самому важному. Что это там сейчас происходило, в фургоне? Вы, блядь, разговаривали, как будто меня там вообще не было. Мне на минуту показалось, что ты проиграл меня в покер. Или что я, не знаю, мальчик-раб.

Исли склонил к плечу голову и задумчиво расправил воротник рубашки Ригальдо. 

– Всё не так, моя радость. Тебе даже будет причитаться какой-то гонорар. 

Ригальдо с минуту изучал его лицо, а потом выдохнул:   
– О нет!..   
– Ну почему же! – вскинулся Исли. Ригальдо замотал головой:  
– О нет, нет-нет-нет, погоди, ты же не серьёзно! Ты же не мог заманить меня в Эл-Эй, чтобы я снялся у Гейбла-среднего в его космо-зомби-муви... Не мог?! 

Исли вздохнул и признался – кротко, как монашка на исповеди:  
– Я просто хотел тебя поразить, как раньше. Ты теперь такой самостоятельный взрослый мальчик со своим бизнесом, да к тому же бог секса, попробуй тебя чем-нибудь удиви... 

Ригальдо прикрыл глаза и застонал. 

– Но Исли, бог мой, я же не могу сниматься в кино, пусть даже таком трешовом...   
– Почему? 

Он рассердился. 

– Да потому, что я не актёр! Я... деревянный, ты же их слышал, я играть не умею! Мне скоро сороковник, и я, блядь, обычный скучный менеджер! Когда на меня наведут камеру, я буду стоять навытяжку, как тотемный столб тлинкитов!  
– Тише, тише, – Исли быстро зыркнул по сторонам. – Тебе и не надо особенно играть, моя радость. Ты тот самый чувак, который появляется, чтобы его съели мутантки.  
– А... – Ригальдо открыл рот.

Закрыл. 

Ему было сложно оформить свою мысль словами, но он смог:  
– И что, ради съеденного непися он повел нас знакомить с продюсером?!

Исли подарил ему косой внимательный взгляд, прежде чем сказать:  
– Ну ты же понимаешь, детка, тут все дело в том, «как» съели непися. Думаю, что это будет самая б-р-р сцена...

Ригальдо почувствовал холодок.

– Только это секрет. Гейбл, вообще-то, не должен был давать мне сценарий, – добавил Исли. – Просто... Так получилось. В общем, я его прочитал. 

Мимо их зонтика быстрым шагом прошла известная когда-то актриса в сопровождении свиты. Из-под кринолина за ней тянулся длинный зелёный хвост.

– Как ты вообще снюхался с Гейблом, – проворчал Ригальдо. – Что ты ему пообещал за эту эскападу?  
– О, сущие пустяки, – невозмутимо ответил Исли. – Всего пару раз дал в свою старую жопу в мужском туалете...

Он cделал паузу, но Ригальдо на это не купился, и Исли, широко ухмыльнувшись, раскололся:  
– Ладно, ладно, не будем про жопу! Я просто немного спонсирую этот треш.  
– То есть, простыми словами, ты протащил на площадку своего мужа?! И все понимают, что этот муж получил роль... через постель?!

Вот тут Исли прямо-таки зашелся. А отсмеявшись, уткнулся носом Ригальдо в темя:  
– Господи, да ты же просто создан для этого фильма. Ну пожалуйста, соглашайся!   
– А Бекки? – простонал Ригальдо. – А «Нордвуд»? А рестораны?! А вдруг меня узнает кто-то из Эймса? А как это отразится на твоей политической карьере?!  
– Ригальдо, – в голосе Исли прорезались твердые нотки. – Это все несущественно. Ты мне самого главного не сказал.   
– Хочу ли я сдохнуть от зубов мертвых теток, как непись в претенциозном космическом псевдовестерне категории «B»?..

Ригальдо задумчиво обозрел декорации. К нему осторожными шажками приближалась девушка, прижимающая к груди клипборд, видимо, та самая помощница режиссера. Она неуловимо напомнила ему Фортисью. 

– Господи, да я и мечтать о таком не мог. Это самое лучшее, что могло случиться в моей жизни.

Он встал, поправил пиджак и не дрогнув пошел навстречу калифорнийскому зною и своей суровой судьбе.


	11. Chapter 11

На снегу сидела лиса. Ригальдо кинул в нее шишкой, и только тогда она неохотно подняла рыжий зад и, поминутно оглядываясь, потрусила к деревьям. 

– Наглая тварь. 

Он поднял поставленные на снег канистры и потащил их в домик по сугробам, стараясь ставить ноги в свои же следы, чтобы не проваливаться по новой. Под расстегнутой курткой гулял мороз, вокруг лица курилось белое облако пара. Ригальдо в рекордные сроки пересек поляну и, дернув на себя стеклянную дверь, ввалился в теплое помещение.

– Щетка на улице, – немедленно отозвался Исли из своего стратегического укрытия в постели. – Здесь нет домработницы.

Ригальдо фыркнул:  
– О, я прямо замечаю, как резко ты стал демократичнее и ближе к народу...  
– Щетка, скотина, – ласково повторил Исли. – Я уже два раза вытирал пол.

Подавив желание нарочно натопать, Ригальдо покорно поперся за дверь и принялся обметаться, пока весь снег, который он притащил на себе, не стал водой. 

Вокруг стеной стоял настоящий канадский лес, о котором Исли говорил с придыханием – все эти ели Энгельмана, дугласии, сосны, хемлок и бальзамические пихты. Ригальдо оглядел развесистые мохнатые лапы, тяжело прогибающиеся под снегом. Для него все они были просто елками, пока не попадали на склад в виде аккуратно выструганных брусков и досок. Такими аккуратными досками, к примеру, был обшит этот самый снятый ими дом – крошечное шале, принадлежащее канадскому отелю, в получасе ходьбы пешком от места регистрации. Лаки смеялся: ну вы даете, когда мы с Клэр предложили взять вашу девчонку на выходные, я был уверен, что вы рванете куда-нибудь, где тепло. Вы же и так живете в лесу, чего вы там, елок и снега не видели?..

Ригальдо так и не смог подобрать приличных слов, объясняя, почему им захотелось сейчас, на самом пороге декабря, оказаться в лесах, где «еще больше елок», «еще снежнее», «еще севернее», где от холодного воздуха перехватывает дыхание, а лед раскалывается на морозе с резким звуком, похожим на выстрел. Где никаких развлечений, кроме растопки маленькой круглой печки, готовки, спанья и блужданий в лесу, и где вообще никого, ни одного журналиста, а связь с отелем осуществляется по рации, потому что сеть не везде ловит. 

«Потому что мы заебались», – в итоге признался он, и Лаки радостно заржал: это было понятно. 

6 ноября Исли был избран от округа Скономиш в нижнюю палату, выиграв 68 процентов голосов против 32 процентов от другого кандидата демократической партии. Его предвыборная кампания была яркой, как фейерверк. Ригальдо пересматривал дебаты снова и снова. Когда самые острые моменты из выступлений Исли внезапно появились в интернете в виде мемов с Эльзой из «Холодного сердца», он оскорбился до глубины души – а Исли был безмятежен, только пошутил, что зря обстриг косу. Эльза Фёрст так Эльза Фёрст. И после всего этого безумия, после гонки рейтингов и бесконечных катаний в Олимпию, им просто до трясучки требовалось побыть только вдвоем. И тогда Лаки, «бесценный мальчик», предложил на три дня забрать к ним с Клэр Бекки.

И, к своему изумлению, Ригальдо согласился. И не стал возражать, когда Исли поволок его на север провинции Альберта.

В первый же вечер, когда они тащились по лесной тропе, нагруженные, как верблюды, Исли внезапно отшвырнул сумки и навзничь повалился на снег; он лежал, набрасывая его себе на грудь, и хохотал. Ригальдо наклонился поднять этого дурака, пока тот не отморозил свои многострадальные яйца, но тут Исли дернул его за руку, и он упал. Он валялся поперек живота Исли, утонув голыми руками в обжигающе холодном снегу, и ругался на международном языке своих поваров: chupa mis huevos, pede-maricón-puto, дай мне подняться, и я насую этот снег тебе в culo, – и здесь, среди леса, некому было упрекнуть, что он слишком груб для супруга политика. 

Потом они долго ворчливо отряхивали друг друга, потом был момент паники, потому что им показалось, что они потеряли ключи. И когда деревья разошлись, они увидели на поляне миниатюрный скворечник из светлых досок, со скошенной крышей и сквозными окнами от пола до потолка. 

– Господи, да он выглядит, как потерянный детеныш нашего дома, – задумчиво сказал Исли, а Ригальдо понял: им будет здесь хорошо. Внутри они поставили сумки на пол и постояли, не двигаясь, втягивая запахи обшитых кедровыми досками стен, остывшей печки, сложенных за перегородкой дров. Ригальдо прошелся по крошечной остекленной веранде, забрался по лестнице на кровать под потолком, а когда обернулся, обнаружил, что Исли лениво раскачивается в комнатном гамаке. Свитер на животе задрался, кожа над ремнем покрылась мурашками. Ригальдо подошел, сумрачно посмотрел сверху вниз и вместо вопроса, кто будет топить, а кто готовить, наклонился и засосал этот твердый живот.

И следующие сутки они почти не разговаривали. Они кололи дрова, топили печку, варили кофе, кормили друг друга, а все оставшееся время гуляли, спали и трахались – в навесной кровати, на мини-кухне, в гамаке и среди снегов в дымящемся чане с горячей водой. Ригальдо вякал, что это антисанитария, что неизвестно, кто и чем занимался в этом чане до них, что перепады температур опасны для сердца – а сам уже тянул под воду руки или позволял Исли мять его зад. А когда они, сонные и отъебанные, выбирались из дома, чтобы немного размяться, то обнаруживали, что к ним заглядывали олени, лисы и совы. Лис Ригальдо невзлюбил после того, как они опрокинули мусорный бак и игриво растащили по снегу его содержимое. 

Пока Ригальдо отряхивался, красноватый закат и сумерки, в которых он ходил в отель позвонить младшим Фёрстам, вдруг сменились кусачей ледяной темнотой. Над головой засияли белые звезды. Исли ему вчера показывал Орион и Плеяды, а когда Ригальдо скептически спросил: «Откуда ты это знаешь?», засмеялся: «У меня, вообще-то, ребенок в скаутах. Девочки-скауты знают все!»

Отбрасываемый домиком теплый свет вдруг показался приманкой для чего-то голодного и косматого, а сам домик рядом с черной стеной леса – незащищенным и крошечным. Ригальдо расправил плечи, сказал себе, что он не неврастеник, демонстративно не спеша переступил порог и с облегчением задвинул засов. 

И сразу же услышал мерзкие скрежещущие, чавкающие звуки и шумные вдохи, которые ни с чем бы не перепутал.

– Выключи эту херню, – буркнул он, стягивая куртку. – Поверить не могу, что ты опять ее смотришь.   
– Я посмотрел ее раз пятьдесят, – в голосе Исли не чувствовалось ни малейшего раскаяния. – И посмотрю еще столько же. Почему мне нельзя отдать должное твоему актерскому таланту?  
– На хер пошел.   
– С удовольствием, но по очереди. Ох… и почему на этом месте всегда так колотится сердце? Это же как сожжение полицейской в «Сайлент Хилле». Отвратительно, но глаз не оторвать.

Ригальдо встал на нижнюю ступень деревянной лестницы, ведущей на «ложе страсти», подтянулся, и когда его голова поравнялась с краем кровати, сказал, глядя Исли в глаза:  
– Или ты выключаешь, или я ложусь в гамаке. Когда я это слышу, у меня начинаются вьетнамские флэшбэки о съемках.  
– Ладно, – Исли убрал планшет, аккуратно смотал провод и сунул под подушку. Он лежал под грудой одеял, такой довольный, что Ригальдо на самом деле ужасно к нему захотелось. – Какой же ты зануда! Ты не заслуживаешь своего прекрасного фанклуба.

Ригальдо обреченно вздохнул. Исли бил точно в цель.

***

Осенью состоялась премьера «Дочерей Бездны». Ригальдо принял этот факт без ожидаемой рефлексии, довольно поверхностно: ему было не до того, он переживал за выборы. Дома он слегка хорохорился и повторял, что хочет, чтобы «Дочери» скорее ушли в небытие. При этом какая-то его часть раздувалась от ужаса и гордости, а еще одна часть, самая маленькая, понимала, что съемки, пусть даже в говнохорроре – наркотик, и он уже сам втер его себе в десны.

Он в самом деле это сделал. Наступил на горло своему прагматизму и снялся в абсурдистском кино в крошечной роли потрепанного жизнью мужика, который два раза появлялся в кадре, чтобы наехать на главных героев, а на третий раз его графично сжирала копошащаяся лавина голых женщин с зашитыми глазами. Исли почему-то как одержимый пересматривал и пересматривал эти кадры, а Ригальдо не мог, потому что ревниво отмечал: вот тут маловато экспрессии для человека, у которого жуют яйца, а вот тут его погружающаяся в живую массу рука неосознанно плагиатит «Властелина колец».

Нормальный человек – к которым он больше не мог себя причислять – плюнул бы и забыл: господи, да всем насрать, кто вообще помнит, кого из неписей сожрали лавалантулы. Но в случае Ригальдо все было непросто.

У его персонажа внезапно появился фанклуб, и Ригальдо смотрел за его раскручивающейся активностью с томительным ужасом.

Фанклуб возглавляла Джессика Смит. Его младшая сводная сестра.

«Как это ты «смотрела десять раз в пиратской записи»? – взвыл Ригальдо, когда она сама позвонила ему, чтобы излить свои восторги. – Тебе сколько лет, ты вообще не должна была увидеть этот фильм!»

«Ты рассказал о нем Саре, а мистер Фёрст – маме, – хихикнула Джессика. – И новый мамин мужик его для нас записал. И что за эйджизм, мне что, по-твоему, восемь лет, что ли? И, кстати, я его активно пиарю всем знакомым. Так жалко этого Рикардо…»

«Кого?!» – проскрипел Ригальдо.

«Ну, это мы так с друзьями его называем. Твой герой. Мы решили, что он будет Рикардо!»

Ригальдо с трудом это переварил. После восхитительной атмосферы съемок у Гейбла-среднего он называл своего персонажа не иначе как «тот мудила, которого сожрала куча баб».

За несколько недель у Рикардо появилась кучка фанартов, десяток фанфиков и первый холивар. Ригальдо с изумлением узнал от Джессики, что некоторые люди в интернете считают его персонажа трансгендером. 

«Но почему?» – изумился он. Джессика горячо его поддержала: «Я тоже не понимаю! Я против этого фанона, и еще я… шипперю гет». 

Исли валялся от смеха на ковре, когда узнал. Какое-то время от Джессики не было новостей. Ригальдо почти успокоился: девочки наигрались.

Глаза ему внезапно раскрыла Сара, которая тайно коварно следила за «фанклубом».

«Ты в курсе, что эти идиотки пишут про тебя РПС?»

Ригальдо не был в курсе, но аббревиатура ему не понравилась. 

Чутье не обмануло его. РПС оказался проклятьем сатаны. Оно настигло его в виде рассказов о сценическом тройничке с исполнителями двух главных ролей, а также с Гейблом-средним и Санни Норманом. Он глубоко задумался, кого бы засудить за клевету. 

«А еще существует РПС-ау про средневековье и стимпанк…» – с жалостью рассказывала ему Сара. 

На этом Ригальдо решил, что все, хватит, больше ящик Пандоры приоткрывать нельзя. Он взял с Сары обещание, что никогда, ни за что на свете она не будет ему рассказывать о том, что еще происходит с Рикардо в интернете.

Впрочем, у него тоже был от сводных сестер секрет. 

– Мой замечательный фанклуб не должен знать, что Гейбл планирует для «Дочерей» сиквел, – признался он Исли. – Это пока запрещено к разглашению. А главная тайна – что я тоже буду сниматься. Гейблу так понравилось, как моего мудилу сожрали, что он хочет это повторить.   
– Но как, моя радость?! Если он уже помер?!  
– Не знаю. Может быть, его клонируют.

Исли ужасно веселился, предрекая ему франшизу. Ригальдо думал о своем слабоволии и страдал. «Слава богу, Маргарет уже этого не увидит», – повторял он, пока Исли это не надоело. «Очнись, твоя тетя была безответно влюблена в рок-звезду кукурузных полей. Она бы тебя поняла».

***

– Ах ты пиздабол, – обреченно вздохнул Ригальдо и начал слезать.   
– Стой, стой, ты куда? Ты же обещал!  
– Я весь день в ботинках, у меня ноги воняют.   
– Да мне плевать, – Исли свесился вниз. – Иди ко мне, я тебя уже целый час жду.

Ригальдо капитулировал, оставил ботинки внизу и полез под потолок. 

Сегодня, когда он ходил в отель болтать с Бекки по телефону, поднявший трубку Лаки бесхитростно спросил: «Ну как там горы, красивые?», а Ригальдо что-то такое промямлил и поспешил завершить разговор, потому что за прошедшие дни чаще всего видел член Исли – несомненно, очень красивый! – а окрестные горы как-то даже толком не оценил.

Когда он вскарабкался, Исли погасил свет. И сразу же оказался везде, шаря по всему телу Ригальдо, пока тот стягивал джинсы и свитер – лежа делать это было не слишком удобно. Исли был уже полностью раздет. Он повернулся на бок, щекотно пробежавшись пальцами по коже живота; Ригальдо почувствовал легкое бархатное прикосновение его члена к своему голому бедру и моментально завелся. Как будто они с Исли не делали этого пару часов назад.

Все было, как в первый день отпуска.

Через секунду они с Исли целовались – мокро и глубоко, хватали друг друга за что попало, и их руки в беспорядке скользили под одеялом. Ригальдо чувствовал, как пальцы Исли с силой впиваются ему в плечи, а колено раздвигает ноги. Он задыхался, придавленный к постели, щупая ребра, влажную крепкую спину, глубокую ложбинку на позвоночнике и зад. Маленькие круглые ягодицы Исли едва заметно дрожали и напрягались у него под ладонями. Ригальдо жадно сжал их, нетерпеливо заваливая Исли на себя. Ему не хотелось никаких долгих прелюдий. Здесь, в навесной кровати под потолком, они были словно в норе, в темном укромном логове. Снаружи, кстати, темнота отступила – из-за туч вышла растущая ноябрьская луна и залила сугробы и лес бледным серебристым светом. 

Одеяло сползло, скомкалось в ногах. Исли нетерпеливо отпихнул его и попросил:  
– Повернись.

Ригальдо с готовностью перевернулся, расставил колени, нашел под подушкой флакон и щедро выдавил гель на ладонь, пока Исли искал презервативы. Просунул руку между ног и от души смазался. Гель охлаждал и успокаивал, гладить себя было приятно, и он, не удержавшись, несколько раз провел ладонью по члену. От прикосновения прохладной ладони к напряженной горячей коже сладко передернуло. Исли сзади шуршал фольгой. Внезапно раздался глухой стук и досадливый возглас.

Ригальдо укусил себя за палец, чтобы не ржать. Модная кровать под потолком имела и существенный минус.

– Что, – не удержавшись, спросил он, – опять головой?..

Исли зарычал. Он дернул Ригальдо к себе за бедра, развел пальцами ягодицы и немного приподнял, притираясь. В задний проход знакомо уперлось округлое, скользкое и теплое, с нажимом проскользнуло внутрь, в растянутое дневным сексом отверстие. Слизистую защипало, заставив Ригальдо поморщиться; Исли почувствовал, как он сжался, что-то прошептал и обнял поперек живота, наклонился ниже, укладываясь голой грудью на спину. Ригальдо показалось, что соприкосновение их обнаженных тел обожгло. Жесткие пальцы обхватили его колом стоящий член, задвигались, отвлекая, смывая все мимолетные неприятные ощущения. Он чаще задышал и сильнее поднял зад, повернул голову, прижался щекой к подушке. Теперь Исли нависал над ним на выпрямленных руках, громко дыша и медленно двигаясь, и его член входил в кишку плотно, как поршень, а бедра с все нарастающей силой ударяли по ягодицам, вызывая тягучие спазмы. На спину упала тяжелая капля пота. Ригальдо молча сжимал кулаки, чувствуя, как в груди, за ребрами, что-то ширится и растет, какое-то огромное чувство, от которого трудно дышать и остро и сладко перехватывает горло. Это все Исли, вдруг совершенно ясно подумал он, это все из-за него, от того, какой он. Тот как будто услышал – толкнул вперед, выпрямил спину, чудом не ударившись макушкой, и принялся сильно и быстро вбиваться, входя глубоко, заставляя Ригальдо сотрясаться от каждого резкого шлепка бедер о ягодицы, и наконец сдавшись, он просунул руку между ног и начал быстро дрочить. В какой-то момент Исли замер, Ригальдо прислушался к нему, к пульсирующим ощущениям в промежности и подумал: кончает. Тот хрипло дышал и вдруг, наклонившись, поцеловал за ухом и легонько прихватил мочку зубами. Ригальдо закричал. Оргазм был, как шаровая молния, до судорожного подергивания рук и ног, а после Ригальдо как будто расплющило в труху. Когда вернулась способность соображать и он смог сделать вдох, он понял, что Исли лежит на нем, тяжелый, горячий и бессильный, вместо того, чтобы слезть, нежно прижимается к загривку щекой.

– После такого, – сказал Исли ему в волосы, – я обязан жениться на тебе. 

Ригальдо чихнул в подушку, промокшую насквозь от того, что он напускал на нее счастливых слюней, а может, от слез, а может, от пота, повернул голову и выговорил с трудом:

– Я, может, и даю безвестному лесорубу, но замуж выйду только за конгрессмена. 

И они еще целые сутки вели растительное существование – спали, готовили, смотрели скачанный сериал, занимались любовью, подкармливали в лесу оленей. К вечеру следующего дня к ним на квадроцикле приехал менеджер – принимать дом. 

– Как вам понравилось? – вежливо спросил он. И Исли широко улыбнулся и выдал: «Очень!», а Ригальдо промолчал. Ему казалось, что домик насквозь пропитался ядерным духом их ебли. 

Когда они добрались до парковки отеля и загружались в «Брабус», телефон поймал сеть. Исли мгновенно пришли уведомления о звонках.

– Это Лаки, – сказал он, листая журнал. – И это, и это Лаки, это Клэр, а это не знаю кто. 

Ригальдо смотрел на его длинную тень на снегу, наморщив лоб, а потом быстро выхватил телефон из рук Исли.

Лаки ответил сразу. На заднем фоне слышалась музыка, и Ригальдо немного расслабился – никто не смотрит мультфильмы, если с детьми что-то стряслось.

– Как Бекки? – спросил он вместо приветствия. Исли покачал головой. Ригальдо закатил глаза: да, знаю, что невежливо. – Ты звонил столько раз...  
– Привет, мужик, – Лаки хмыкнул. – С Бекки все хорошо. Мы же с тобой вчера разговаривали. С ней, честное слово, все в порядке. Да, это Ригальдо Сегундо, – сказал он в сторону, и Ригальдо снова насторожился. К кому это он обращается? Позади вроде бы что-то произнесла Клэр, ей ответил мужчина. – Как отдохнули?   
– Отдохнули хорошо, – Ригальдо потер лоб. – Очень хорошо. Лаки, а кто там басит? Что у вас происходит?  
– Ригальдо, – Лаки вздохнул. Из его голоса наконец-то пропала фальшивая легкость, которая резала слух. – У нас тут ФБР. Присцилла сбежала.

Телефон выскочил из замерзших пальцев Ригальдо и вертикально воткнулся в сугроб, все еще продолжая работать. И сразу стало понятно, что этот сказочный уикенд был последним подарком уходящего года.

Больше так хорошо и спокойно им не будет никогда.

***

Кажется, это был первый раз за много лет, когда они чуть не поссорились с младшими Фёрстами.

Исли считал, что тем следует немедленно переехать на «фазенду».

– Там безопаснее, – терпеливо повторял он, загибая пальцы. – Ворота, периметр, непрерывное наблюдение, служба безопасности, сигнализация. Ригальдо обо всем позаботился. Что ты так смотришь, Лаки?  
– Ты тоже считаешь, как эти мужики из ФБР? – щеки Лаки ярко горели. – Что она непременно будет мстить? 

Исли вздохнул. 

– Твоя жена ее посадила, – напомнил он. – Ты настоял на пересмотре дела о смерти родителей. Она опасна, Лаки. Я не хочу, чтобы с кем-то что-то случилось.  
– Я знаю, – стоя посреди комнаты, Лаки смотрел в окно на лодки, мерно покачивающиеся у причалов, и плавающий на поверхности воды мокрый снег. – Но прошло восемь лет. Мало ли что у нее в голове. Может быть, она уже на полпути в Мексику...  
– Ага, – не сдержавшись, вмешался Ригальдо. – А может, в Диснейленд.  
– Я к тому, что неизвестно, когда и где она снова появится... Там, у вас или у нас – или на улице, по пути на работу или в парке, в магазине... Ты же не можешь приставить охрану к каждому члену семьи, так что не вижу смысла переезжать...  
– Я – не могу? – прищурился Исли. Он сидел на диване, раскинув руки по спинке, так и не сняв лыжную куртку, а Заки копошился у него в ногах, с урчанием катая грузовик по коленям. – Я могу – и я сделаю.   
– И сколько мы будем жить у тебя под крылом?  
– Пока ее не поймают. Ты слышал, что сказал агент? Они считают, что психическое состояние Присциллы нестабильно, и что на воле она будет дезориентирована и станет совершать ошибки.   
– А если это случится через месяц? Через полгода, через год?.. – Лаки обернулся к Ригальдо. – А ты как считаешь?

Очень любезно, подумал Ригальдо, что ты об этом спросил. И сказал не кривя душой:

– Была бы моя воля, я перевез нас подальше. К примеру, на Шпицберген.

Лаки отмахнулся, Исли тоже издал досадливый вздох, и только молчавшая Клэр пристально посмотрела через всю комнату. Ригальдо ответил ей хмурым взглядом.

Он ни одной секунды не шутил. Последние десять часов он испытывал такой адреналиновый шторм, что его дважды в туалете вырвало желчью. 

Они сидели вчетвером в маленьком домике Клэр и Лаки на берегу озера Вашингтон – незадолго перед рождением ребенка те наконец сломались и переехали из съемной квартиры в собственное жилье. Из окон гостиной открывался вид на гидросамолеты, катера и яхты, по крошечному причалу без спросу расхаживали дикие гуси. На узком клочке земли вокруг фундамента торчала присыпанная снегом рыжая трава, а на двери темнели индейские рисунки. От крыльца к прибрежной дороге, где были разбросаны магазины, таунхаусы, детские площадки и рыбачьи эллинги, вел деревянный мост, переброшенный через инженерную канаву.

Лаки шутил, что его сердце стремится к лодкам даже когда он дома. 

Ригальдо смотрел на темную размытую тучу над дальним концом озера – небо под ней было будто заштриховано, это сыпался снег; скоро туча была должна дойти и досюда, – и чувствовал, как у него немеют руки. 

Они с Исли примчались так быстро, как только смогли, и уже по горло наобщались с полицией и агентами. Присцилла пропала из тюрьмы два дня назад во время стихийно вспыхнувшей массовой драки – таких чудовищных беспорядков в этом заведении не было почти десять лет. Пока охранники разнимали дерущихся и укрощали зачинщиц, Присцилла исчезла. Все выглядело так, будто она просто ушла и растворилась в пустыне, причем голышом. На земле нашли ее робу и белье. Полицейская собака, взявшая след, сорвалась с поводка – и была найдена в холмах истекающей кровью, с воткнутой в горло и язык острой куриной костью. Не удалось выяснить, были ли у Присциллы соучастники, но когда о ее исчезновении стало известно другим заключенным, то одна из зачинщиц драки с облегчением плюнула на пол. «Слава богу, мы ее больше не увидим. Слава богу». 

Ригальдо не верил в такие совпадения, как и в череду небольших несчастных случаев в тюрьме, которые происходили именно с теми, кто пытался оказывать на Присциллу давление. 

С его точки зрения, чертова сука всегда замечательно себя контролировала. Просто с теми, кто ей не нравился, приключался коллапс. 

Заки ползал по ковру и бубнил, музыкальная машинка в его руках заливалась трелями, не переставая. В соседней комнате брошенная Бекки громко смотрела мультфильмы. Ригальдо со всей этой хуйней даже не успел подержать ее на руках, не спросил, как она тут жила три дня. Вошел и сразу упал в этот котел.

– А что говорят копы? Они сами что-нибудь делают?  
– Да, все то, что обычно принято делать, но у них пока нет зацепок. Ни информации по машине, ни кредиток, ни телефона; неизвестно, есть ли у нее наличка и сколько. Никто не заявлял о мелких правонарушениях и преступнице с такими приметами. Все, что у них есть – это мы.

Заки докатился до стола и зацепил скатерть, которая поползла вниз. Лаки поймал стопку медицинских журналов, уже готовых свалиться его сыну на голову.

Исли со вздохом поднялся, прогнулся в пояснице.

– Решайте, дорогие. Я устал переживать, у меня уже сердце болит. Мы будем на качелях, мне надоело смотреть, как тупят наши дети. 

И он действительно упаковал Заки в теплый комбинезон и вывел на улицу вместе с Бекки, от нетерпения едва натянувшей шапку на уши. Ригальдо смотрел, как он спокойно и уверенно шагает по мосту, светя красиво подстриженной серебристой макушкой, и уныло завидовал его умению «держать лицо». Через минуту с улицы уже вовсю слышался скрип железных качелей.

А Лаки купился, как маленький, на слова о сердце. Он затоптался на месте упрямым бычком и исподлобья взглянул на Клэр.

Клэр подняла с пола музыкальную машину, катнула ее по ладони.

– Что ты так смотришь, – вздохнула она. – У тебя сын. Если мистер Фёрст считает, что без бронированного бункера никак, будем его гостями, пока Присциллу не поймают. Постараюсь взять в этом месяце больше дежурств, чтобы не вставать в четыре утра каждый день…  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Ригальдо. – Спасибо и от него, и от меня. Клэр, мы не будем вас заебывать. Просто считайте, что мы на полувоенном положении. Немного в осаде.  
– Значит, сидим и не ноем, – Клэр поднялась. – Начну собираться. Лаки, грузи пикап. Ригальдо, вы с Исли можете ехать вперед, на самом деле; по-моему, он очень устал. Мы еще не забыли, где вы живете.

Бекки вбежала с улицы, с размаху впечаталась в Ригальдо и сунула цветной флаер ему под нос: 

– Папа, смотри, какое представление, давай туда пойдем!  
– Дорогая, – он поднял ее на руки и уставился в яркий лист. Ничего интересного, студенческий волонтерский спектакль – сбор помощи приюту для животных. Двуногие плюшевые драконы, рыцарь и принцесса. – Нам сейчас не до того!  
– А папа взял флаер и сказал: «Может быть!» И Заки тоже взял флаеры, сразу пачку!

Ригальдо закатил глаза.

– Твой папа неисправим! А я вот впустую обещания не раздаю!  
– А ты ходил без меня на представления, когда ездил на «взрослый уикенд»?  
– Конечно же, нет, – Ригальдо постарался не думать о том, как именно они с Исли развлекались три дня. – Без тебя мне неинтересно, принцесса.

Вокруг них молча и удивительно слаженно собирались Лаки и Клэр, и, чтобы не мешать, он отошел в сторону. Бекки обеими руками обнимала его за шею, давила на предплечье своей теплой детской тяжестью, и у Ригальдо внутри что-то заныло: как ее уберечь. Она узнает, обязательно узнает из их взрослых разговоров про Присциллу. 

Качели больше не скрипели. Он выглянул в окно. Исли и Заки уже ушли с площадки. Наверное, потащились к машине. В бардачке «Брабуса» у Исли теперь все время лежали какие-нибудь сладости.

Клэр сунула им с Лаки по сумке, велев отнести в машину. Ригальдо послушно спустил Бекки с рук и вышел на улицу, с каким-то даже удовольствием сделав глоток сырого холодного воздух. Снег уже падал, крупными редкими хлопьями летел по ветру. Ригальдо поежился и закрутил головой. Исли нигде не было видно. На качелях качался чужой толстый мальчик. 

Он набрал Исли и приложил телефон к уху. Ну еб твою мать. На его звонок Исли поставил саундтрек из «Дочерей Бездны». Ну какая зараза! 

Телефон звонил и звонил. Саундтрек немного фальшивил. Ригальдо оглянулся через плечо. Да где же, где?..

Чужой мальчик соскользнул с качелей и деловито потрусил к дороге, ища источник звука.

– Пошел вон оттуда! – взревел Ригальдо, еще до конца не веря, но уже понимая. – Нахуй пошел!

У него за спиной странно, по-девчоночьи ахнул Лаки.

Мальчик покраснел, отпрянул в сторону и заревел. 

Телефон Исли звонил, звонил и звонил из мусорной урны.

***

– Пьянствовать будем?   
– Нет, – вяло сказал Ригальдо.   
– Ладно, – Патрик ловко воткнул бутылку виски между подлокотником и сидением дивана. – Но пусть на всякий случай побудет неподалеку.  
– Убери, – прохрипел Ригальдо. Голос звучал, как скрип ржавой фермерской тачки. Ригальдо то ли сорвал его, то ли простыл. Горло болело. Вчера он много бродил по лесу раздетый. – Может прийти социальная служба, а может, ваши придут. Исли не нужны статьи «Муж нового члена законодательного собрания – тайный алкоголик».   
– Хорошо, – Патрик убрал бутылку. – Рад, что ты внятно соображаешь.  
– На самом деле нет, – Ригальдо прикрыл глаза. – Это инерция. 

Тот покрутил головой:  
– А дочка где? 

Ригальдо вздрогнул, будто проснувшись. Прислушался и рванул наверх. В горле что-то противно трепетало, будто там схлопывались жабры. Почему не слышно Бекки?! Сколько времени он уже не видит ее?! Почему он такой тупой, как он мог, господи…

Он судорожно заглянул в детскую, потом рванул дверь гостевой спальни. 

Поперек застеленной кровати лежала Клэр и читала Бекки про Лотту с Горластой улицы. 

При появлении Ригальдо она не пошевелилась, только подняла глаза – сухие, страшные.

– Извините, мэм, – промямлил у него за спиной Патрик и ловко вывел Ригальдо за плечо в коридор. – А… Это она? В смысле, мать из новостей?  
– Да, – пробормотал Ригальдо, поднося руку ко лбу. – Это наша Клэр. Они теперь у нас с Лаки ночуют по очереди.   
– Понятно, – Патрик выпрямился и ужасно официально сказал: – Мистер Сегундо, я хочу посмотреть, в каком состоянии оружие, хранимое в доме.

Ригальдо пожал плечами и показал ему сейф. Осмотрев ружья, Патрик расслабился.

– Извини. Мне просто надо было убедиться, что у тебя по дому не валяются заряженные стволы.   
– Я что, похож на идиота? – ощерился Ригальдо, а потом опомнился: конечно, похож.

И первые два дня он действительно просидел на диване, зажав ружье между колен и раскачиваясь взад-вперед, пока в какой-то момент не вскочил и не разбил прикладом зеркало при входе. 

…но это было намного позже, а сперва он стоял над урной и хватал ртом воздух, и куда-то рвался, и дергал ручки припаркованных машин, а потом замер посреди улицы и взвыл, как осиротевший волк.

Потом начался ад – копы, ФБР, показания, и он тихо и зло повторял: нет, мой муж не имеет привычки раскидывать телефоны и исчезать; нет, блядь, не тогда, когда на свободе разгуливает агрессивная психопатка.

Бекки все время рассказывала одно и то же: папа качал Заки, пришел толстый мальчик, подошла тетя с флаерами. «Какая тетя?» «В красной бейсболке с козырьком и в красной пушистой куртке, как «Курочки Смит», в огромных желтых очках, вся красная». Когда ее стали расспрашивать повторно в участке, она расплакалась и обмочилась, потому что ее забыли отвести в туалет. Эти три дня Бекки не ходила в школу – Ригальдо боялся столкнуться там с журналистами, да к тому же стерег остатки своей семьи, как дракон.

Репортеры караулили их возле дома Клэр, и возле полицейского участка, и возле «фазенды». Ригальдо чувствовал, что скоро сорвется, но пока еще сдерживался. Про Присциллу теперь только ленивый не писал. На свет опять вытащили подробности резни в доме родителей Исли, побеги из «Санта Розы» и, вишенкой на торте, Хэллоуин. «Кровавая убийца снова на свободе», «Похищен депутат законодательного собрания штата Вашингтон», «Безумный единорог». Ригальдо блевал от заголовков дальше чем видел. 

Телефон разрывался от звонков, и на каждый неизвестный номер он отвечал с содроганием, ожидая и боясь услышать «тот самый» звонок. Кроме репортеров звонили знакомые: волновались, ужасались и соболезновали. Их тоже хотелось обложить хуями, но Ригальдо терпел. Он не сдержался только однажды – когда ему позвонила калифорнийская бабушка Лаки и закатила истерику, что Исли погубил ее правнука. Вот тогда Ригальдо прорвало, и он орал на бабку, стуча кулаком по подоконнику, пока не разбил руку в кровь. Но это было даже хорошо – минутка здоровой ярости. Все остальное время он испытывал какое-то душевное оцепенение. Внутри болело так, что он дышать не мог. Он смотрел на портреты Присциллы, и мир рассыпался как разбитое стекло, и в эту дыру между острых осколков сквозило холодом. 

Дни были темные, постоянно шел мокрый снег. Он падал на землю и таял через пару часов, так что земля вокруг дома превратилась в грязные хляби. Ночью Ригальдо выходил на улицу, чтобы вдохнуть – его грызла бессонница, и когда опускалась темнота, он не мог даже просто находиться в большом полупустом доме, его просто выжимало волнами страха за Исли. На второй вечер он обнаружил, что в ванной комнате его ребенка моет Клэр. Было уже совсем поздно, ближе к полуночи.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – тупо спросил он.   
– А на что это похоже?

Ригальдо тогда потоптался на месте, а когда Клэр вышла с полотенцем в руках, неуклюже попытался обнять ее в коридоре.

Клэр посмотрела на него таким взглядом, что он почувствовал себя идиотом. Они оба замерли, сбитые с толку. Клэр немного постояла, задумавшись, а потом произнесла невпопад:  
– У тебя есть топор?

В полночь первого декабря Ригальдо стоял на веранде под фонарем, и наблюдал, как Клэр колет дрова у него во дворе. На ней был широкий и длинный свитер Лаки, она тяжело дышала и не произносила ни слова. Когда лезвие врезалось в белую древесину, Ригальдо представлял, что это пробор Присциллы. Дерево раскалывалось со звуком, похожим на выстрел.

На следующий день Клэр сказала, что больше не может, позвонила куратору и вышла к своим больным. Ригальдо ее понимал. Он-то в эти дни поддался на уговоры и делегировал все вопросы «Нордвуда» директорам, поставив над ними Галатею, но от безделья только почувствовал себя хуже. Честное слово, лучше бы он тоже работал. Клэр сменил Лаки – хмурый, собранный, молчаливый. В его сумке со сменным бельем лежала музыкальная машинка. Ригальдо, случайно заметив это, ногой задвинул сумку поглубже под стол. 

Когда прошло семьдесят два часа, а требований о выкупе так и не поступило, приехал Патрик Келли – без приглашения, но с бутылкой, – и безыскусно предложил напиться. 

Ригальдо понимал почему. 

В итоге он сварил черный кофе, и с Патриком они сидели вдвоем на крыльце, чувствуя, как отсыревает одежда от влаги, стоящей в воздухе. Снова пошел мокрый снег, тяжелый, как птичий помет. Разговаривать не хотелось.

Скрипнула дверь. Бекки в непромокаемой куртке вышла, как мышка, обняла его со спины, тепло подышала в темя. 

– Мистер Келли, а почему вы без Сандры?..  
– Сандра сейчас живет у своей матери, детка. Она приедет к тебе в гости, но потом.

Бекки притихла, а потом сказала под нос:  
– Но Сандра говорила, что поедет к маме только после Нового года…

Патрик пошевелился, неловко хмыкнул и закурил. Он ей соврал, понял Ригальдо. Он просто сейчас не хочет привозить сюда дочь. Не когда вокруг копы, журналисты и Присцилла.

Но Бекки не отставала. Она немного повозилась за спиной у Ригальдо, а потом тонко произнесла, раз в сотый за сегодня:  
– А папа скоро вернется?.. А когда? А он же не пропустит Рождество?

Это оказалось выше его сил. Ригальдо развернулся и рявкнул:  
– Господи, да отстань ты!.. Иди домой! Почему ты еще не в постели!

Бекки всплеснула руками и шарахнулась от него. Ее глаза заблестели, нос мгновенно покраснел; она издала горлом высокий звук и, поднырнув под перила веранды, бегом скрылась за углом дома.

Ригальдо зарычал и с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Злобный козел. Она ни в чем не виновата, ну что ты, в самом деле.

– Поздравляю, – спокойно сказал Патрик, не двигаясь. – Вы прошли левел «ощути себя мудаком». Неявное чувство вины и должно сопровождать вас постоянно все время вашего отцовства. Это и отличает настоящего мужика и отца от какой-нибудь гламурной пипетки из инстаграма, у которой все хорошо.

Ригальдо криво усмехнулся, не обидевшись на «пипетку». Парадоксальным образом ему стало легче. Патрик был прав. Нельзя срываться на своих. Хочешь выплеснуть пар – дрова поколи, что ли.

– Пойду, верну ее, – сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Холодно.

Патрик тоже встал.

– Иди. Все-таки там лес, темно. А я поеду, раз мы все равно не будем сегодня пьянствовать.

Он неторопливо направился к машине. Ригальдо посмотрел, как прощально мигнули красные огни, когда «корвет» Патрика миновал ворота, и торопливо зашагал в обход дома.

– Бекки! – громко позвал он. – Где ты, девочка?

Лес молча шевелил мохнатыми лапами, темный и густой. Молодые елки, которые Ригальдо задел, пробираясь по мху, закачались и упруго выпрямились, обрызгав его мокрым снегом.

Ноги глубоко утопали в разросшемся ягеле. Ригальдо закрутил головой. Нет, искать так не выход. Бекки была мастерицей прятаться и знала кучу разных местечек в лесу. Он будет бродить в темноте до второго пришествия.

Он сложил руки рупором и закричал:  
– Бекки, иди ко мне. Пожалуйста, – он помолчал и сказал: – Я очень тебя люблю. 

Деревья молчали, и ему снова сделалось страшно. Ригальдо набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы опять заорать, и тут Бекки появилась перед ним из подлеска, будто отпочковавшись от зарослей. Он так и не понял, где она пряталась – то ли стояла неподвижно за папоротником, то ли сидела в корнях. Ее капюшон и шапка были присыпаны снегом, а лицо оказалось бледным и мокрым от слез. Она без слов вцепилась в одежду Ригальдо, приникла всем телом, вздрагивая. Он содрогнулся от того, какая она холодная, рывком вскинул на руки и понес.

Когда он уже поднимался на крыльцо, позвонил Майкл, охранник.

– Босс, – виновато доложил он. – У нас сдохли две камеры. Вы там как?

Ригальдо замер с занесенной ногой. Внутренний параноик встрепенулся. 

– Две рядом?..  
– Нет, через одну. Самые дальние, за стрельбищем. Я их проверю. Закройтесь в доме на всякий случай.  
– Ладно, – он опустил ботинок на ступеньку. – Отзвонишься. 

Дом пропитался запахом кофе. Под ноги бросился кот. Клэр спала на диване в гостиной, набросив на плечи куртку и свесив одну руку до пола. Ригальдо захотелось укрыть ее пледом, но сперва он был должен извиниться перед своей девочкой, которую совсем забросил в эти проклятые дни. И он отнес ее в детскую, умыл, переодел и переплел ей волосы, и даже принес зефир – баловство из заначек Исли. Бекки обрадовалась, но ее глаза все равно оставались встревоженными, и Ригальдо это нервировало. В голову лезли мысли о камерах, и чтобы отвлечься, он погладил Бекки по голове, накрыл одеялом:

– Ну, чего ты, чего придумала?..  
– А меня отдадут обратно в приют? – еле слышно спросила она. – Раз папы теперь нет? Меня всегда отдавали, когда что-то случалось.

У Ригальдо запылало лицо. Ну разумеется; вот чего она так боится.

– Нет, – с трудом выговорил он. – Ты не вернешься в приют. Ты же моя девочка, моя навсегда. Бекки Сегундо.

Бекки взяла его за пальцы, крепко стиснула их в кулаке. И спросила, глядя в сторону:

– Папа умер?  
– Нет, – отрезал Ригальдо, сказав себе, что не трус и не лжет. Пока еще – нет. 

Она прерывисто вздохнула и повернулась на бок. Закрыла глаза и натянула одеяло до ушей. И уже совсем полусонно пожаловалась:  
– Кто-то лазал в мой домик. 

Ригальдо моргнул.

– Кто-то поколол орехи и съел все конфеты, – пробормотала Бекки. – Это были наши с Сандрой запасики на зиму, как у белки и бобра. Может, это полицейские?..

Он молчал. Бекки повозилась и сонно задышала, приоткрыв рот. 

Ригальдо сидел над ней, не шевелясь, а потом выскользнул в коридор и набрал Майкла:

– Ну, что там?  
– Я еще иду, босс, – было слышно, как охранник шумно дышит. – Такая же херня вчера была с другими камерами. Их залепил мокрый снег.   
– Конечно, – сказал Ригальдо. – Конечно, снег. Только будь осторожнее.

Он запер детскую снаружи, а ключ вложил в руку спящей Клэр. Очень спокойно зарядил «Ремингтон». Постоял с телефоном в руке в мучительных сомнениях, звонить Майклу или нет, потом приглушил звук и вышел в сырую ветреную темноту, в которой ярко светился их дом и два фонаря перед ним. 

В груди разливалось знакомое злое спокойствие. 

Он не уступил бы эту свою вендетту никому.

В этот раз он не торопился, и поляна для барбекю, которую в прошлый раз он пересек бегом, открыла ему, какой он слепошарый дурак. Как и вся лесная земля, она была покрыта мокрым, неприятно чавкающим снегом, и на этом снежном ковре чернели отпечатки следов, ведущих к «дому на дереве». Маленькие следы – это Бекки; вот тут она бежала в свое убежище, несчастная и обиженная, не нашла припасов, расстроилась и перепряталась. Но были еще и другие отпечатки. Более старые; их уже занесло снегом, они оплыли и едва проступали на земле. И была совсем свежая стежка узких черных следов – Ригальдо отчетливо видел их даже в ночном сумраке. Тот, кто их оставил, носил узкие ботинки с удобным устойчивым каблуком. Совсем небольшие ботинки.

Он вскинул ружье, упер приклад в плечо и позвал:   
– Выходи. Я знаю, что ты здесь.

И подумал, что если его попробуют обдурить, он просто изрешетит чертов домик. Выпустит в него из «Экспресс Тактикал» все семь патронов. 

А через мгновение он в самом деле чуть было не пальнул, потому что это стало бы испытанием для любых нервов – когда изнутри деревянного дома для детей вынырнули две цепкие руки, и Присцилла по-паучьи вылезла на помост, а потом, минуя веревочные лестницы, мягко спрыгнула вниз.

***

Клэр он набрал уже из машины. Она ответила после третьего гудка – хрипло и сонно: он ее разбудил. 

– Что, их нашли?..

В ее голосе звучала такая надежда, что Ригальдо мгновенно стало безумно стыдно за все, что он делает, но... по-другому он просто не мог.

– Нет, – тяжело сказал он, и Клэр сразу умолкла. – Я хотел тебе сказать... Мне надо уехать, на какое-то время. Присмотри за моей девочкой.

Вот теперь сон с нее как рукой сняло: голос у Клэр стал серьезный и настороженный:

– Что-то еще случилось? Ты сейчас... где? 

Он очень четко представил, как она садится на диване, со щекой, примятой со сна, как подтягивает к себе внутренний телефон, убеждается, что связь с КПП работает, втаптывает ноги в ботинки, морщится, обнаружив вдавленный в ладонь ключ...

– Ничего, – соврал он. Посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: забор, ворота и крыша дома неуклонно удалялись, почти невидимые в темноте, и только фонари на территории еще мелькали за деревьями, далекие и теплые, как голос Клэр. «Мустанг» медленно катился по лесной дороге, фары двумя желтыми конусами скользили по стволам сосен. 

– Это как-то связано с Присциллой?

И тут он снова соврал, особенно не заботясь о достоверности:  
– Нет. Мне нужно уехать... по работе.   
– Так, – было слышно, как Клэр толкает дверь дома и выходит на улицу. Ее ботинки простучали по крыльцу. – Ты уверен? Ригальдо? Тебе нужна помощь?..

И в третий раз он соврал, отрезая себя от возможности сделать все «правильно». 

– Нет. Я только прошу... присмотри за Бекки. Пожалуйста.   
– Пиздец, – помолчав, сказала Клэр. – И... сколько времени могут занять твои дела «по работе»?  
– Двое суток, – заторопился он. – Потом... Потом я должен вернуться. Или можешь звонить в полицию.  
– Хорошо, – пробормотала она. И почти взмолилась:  
– Но ты сам понимаешь, что делаешь?  
– Да, – помедлив, ответил он, и выключил телефон. 

С ненавистью поправил зеркало, чтобы лучше видеть заднее сидение.

Отсыревший плед из «дома на дереве» пополз вниз, и Присцилла, вынырнув из-под него, почесала лохматую голову.

– Вы все такие миленькие, – сказала она, зевая. – Но бесполезные. Как котята. Только и можете, что огнетушителями махать.

Она качнулась вперед. Ригальдо рефлекторно вдавил тормоз в пол, и машина встала. 

– Выброси телефон, – посоветовала она. – Твоя подружка не выдержит и позовет копов. И с телефоном они найдут тебя раньше, чем Исли, – она задумалась. – И тогда он умрет. Мы никак не сможем его спасти. 

Ригальдо раздул ноздри и пролаял:   
– Не указывай мне!

Но он уже знал, что играть придется по чужим правилам.

Он понял это, еще когда целился в Присциллу, неподвижно стоящую под деревом, и противный липкий снег сыпался им на головы, а лицо Присциллы мокро блестело.

***

О, как она шипела на него, застыв на расстоянии в несколько шагов!

– Как ты мог это допустить, – было первым, что он услышал. – Ты остался с ними, значит, ты должен был их беречь!

На ней была мешковатая куртка «Сиэтл сихокс» и синие джинсы на пару размеров больше, чем нужно. Ригальдо смотрел на гладкий, белый, без единой морщины, лоб Присциллы, на темные провалы глаз и думал, что в отличие от них с Исли, она за эти восемь лет совсем не изменилась. 

Тюрьма ее сохранила, как бабочку в янтаре. 

– Где Исли? – прорычал он в ответ, глядя в прицел на этот ровный белый лоб. Вот так. Он был бы совсем не против отстрелить ей башку, если она дернется. Но сперва нужно было узнать, куда она дела Исли. 

С дерева сорвалась какая-то птица, уронив вниз толстую лепешку мокрого снега. По земле стучал омерзительный дождь. Ригальдо не думал о Майкле, который где-то там шляется в глубине леса, обходя камеры вдоль забора, не думал о том, что их разговор может привлечь внимание кого-то еще.

Только о том, что Присцилла стоит здесь во плоти, живая, осязаемая, наглая, а значит, он не зря ждал ее все эти годы.

Что вовсе не отменяло того, что насчет Исли она была права. 

Ригальдо должен был беречь своих близких, и он не справился.

Кровь стучала в висках.

Присцилла скривила губы:

– Глупый гомик. Чем вы там занимались с полицией семьдесят два часа?! Искали меня, когда надо было искать Исли! Только поэтому я и вернулась...

Ригальдо покрепче перехватил ствол, потому что руки вдруг ослабели. Цевье заскользило в мокрой от пота ладони. 

– Не пизди, – хрипло сказал он. – Ты убежала, чтобы причинить нам зло, сумасшедшая дрянь. Это из-за тебя он исчез. Он хотя бы жив? А Заки?..

Присцилла издала губами презрительный звук, похожий на хлопок пузыря жвачки, и у Ригальдо что-то взорвалось в груди.

Он двинулся к ней, полный желания сгрести ее за шиворот, а потом резко опомнился и сделал шаг назад, не опуская ствола. 

– Я не верю тебе, – выдохнул он. – Ты опять врешь. Ты украла его, украла вместе с ребенком, а теперь вернулась...

Присцилла раздраженно зашипела на него.

– Да раскрой глаза! – она шагнула к нему, потом отступила. Он обратил внимание, что она движется немного боком, как краб. – Если бы я увезла их, меня бы уже здесь не было! Мы бы сейчас жили, как раньше, только я, Исли и Лаки, в каком-нибудь тихом месте в горах, смотрели бы каждый день на снег, на туманы и как облетают красные лозовые клены, мы снова были бы семьей! А теперь их нет, нет, их украли у меня, снова украли, как папу, и я не прощу этому… этим... Не прощу...

И она заметалась по поляне, как рысь, потерявшая детенышей, забыв про ружье в руках Ригальдо, как будто оно было пластмассовым. Ригальдо хотел прикрикнуть на нее, но звуки застряли у него в горле. 

Присцилла выглядела слишком... раздавленной. Как будто ее в самом деле обокрали. И даже ярость, с которой она упрекала его, сейчас казалась обреченно-бессильной. 

– Хочешь сказать, это не ты? – наконец, с трудом выговорил он.

Она обернулась так резко, что из-под ее ног брызнул растаявший снег.

– Конечно, нет! – она пригнулась, напряглась. Ее черные глаза без блеска, глубокие, как дула огнестрела, смотрели на Ригальдо снизу вверх, и он подумал: нет, она совсем не слаба. – Это сделали другие. И когда я их найду, они пожалеют, что на свет родились. 

«Ты пожалеешь, что вообще подошел к нашей семье».

Это его отрезвило, он снова прицелился ей в грудь. 

– Стой, где стоишь.

– Не будь дураком, – презрительно сказала она. – Без меня полиции их не найти. Ну-ка, скажи, что они там нарыли? Есть ли у них другая версия... кроме меня?

Ригальдо недоверчиво молчал.

– А у тебя самого?..

«Она блефует, – орал внутренний голос Ригальдо. – Все врет, запутывает, дурит тебе голову. Зови охрану, звони в полицию, а лучше стреляй, стреляй, хотя бы в ногу, ты же так этого хотел...»

– Ты врешь. Если бы ты что-то знала, зачем явилась сюда?! Зачем пряталась?!

Внезапно Присцилла улыбнулась. Контраст получился ужасный – нежная, чуть мечтательная улыбка и неподвижные глаза. 

– У вас хороший домик, – держась за бок, она прошла по снегу к веревочной лестнице и ласково коснулась перекладин. – Такой уютный. У меня тоже в детстве такой был. Это домик для Лаки? Он тоже играет здесь?

«Это дом моей дочери», – хотел он ответить, но в последний момент передумал. На всякий случай – ни слова о Бекки.

Тут он представил, что его девочка могла прибежать в домик и столкнуться нос к носу с этим чудовищем, и втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Как они разминулись? И разминулись ли?

Господи, он так ненавидел и боялся Присциллу, даже теперь, когда она стояла перед ним с голыми руками.

Вместо этого он сказал:

– Лаки уже взрослый. Пропал его сын – Закари.   
– А, да, – Присцилла тряхнула головой. – Я видела в новостях фото. Маленький мальчик... – она вздохнула. – Они так похожи. Я все время их путаю. 

«Да нет, милая. Ты просто припизданутая на голову», – подумал Ригальдо и снова с нажимом повторил:  
– Так ты не ответила. Зачем ты сюда явилась?

Она посмотрела на него с удивлением.

– Конечно же, за тобой. Мне понадобится помощник, – она привалилась к сосновому стволу, почти спрятавшись в широкой тени. Ее голос звучал деловито и пугающе воодушевленно. – Я думаю, будет сложно. А ты не согласен?..

Ригальдо сжал зубы так, что, кажется, треснула эмаль. И с ненавистью прохрипел:  
– Согласен.   
– Вот и хорошо, – Присцилла была безмятежна. – Тогда пригони свою тачку поближе, чтобы я могла в нее спрятаться. И опусти уже ствол. Ты все равно не застрелишь меня.

Они с Майклом встретились уже во дворе, когда он выводил машину. Тот удивился и заметно встревожился от того, что босс уезжает среди ночи. Ригальдо его успокоил парой слов, выслушал отчет о поломанных камерах. Да, действительно, во всем был виноват мокрый снег, он забил «зрачок» у одной, а вторая камера просто рухнула на землю вместе с отяжелевшей веткой.

Какое удобное объяснение.

«Утром заменим», – пообещал Майкл и открыл ворота. Ригальдо вытер лоб и сел в машину, надеясь, что мужик не заметит, что пока он бродил, исчезли записи с камер внутреннего круга, в том числе с той, где они так занимательно пообщались с Присциллой.

Когда-то Тони научил его, как это можно сделать. Ригальдо казалось: это было в какой-то другой жизни. В той, где у него были счастливые молодые друзья, где можно было упахиваться вусмерть, зарабатывая все больше денег, а на уикендах целоваться с Исли в снегу, топить печку, ссориться, мириться и до изнеможения трахаться. Сниматься в киноговне, слушать планы Исли по покорению Конгресса и каждый вечер возвращаться домой, к коту и самой лучшей в мире девочке.

Ничего этого не осталось: он ехал в мокрую темноту, почти наугад, а на заднем сидении свернулась калачиком сумасшедшая убийца. Капли холодного дождя усеивали ветровое стекло, собираясь в ледяную кашу. Ригальдо отрегулировал дворники, но дождь пошел сильнее. Наверное, где-то рыдал его ангел-хранитель, вертя пальцем у виска.

***

– Мне понадобится краска для волос, – деловито сказала Присцилла, разворачивая бургер. – И тампоны. Но это подождет до утра. Тебе надо поспать, а то ты будешь за рулем клевать носом.

Запретив себе реагировать на провокации, он молча опустил жалюзи на окнах мотеля, проверил замок и подвинул к двери кресло, и так же молча уселся в него. Он твердо решил не спускать с нее глаз, и с этого места его могли вынести или с этим креслом, или вперед ногами. Присцилла, сидящая на кровати и жующая котлету с салатом с механической тщательностью, проглотила то, что было у нее во рту, облизнула губы и сказала с почти пугающим равнодушием:

– Если ты думаешь, что это кресло остановило бы меня – то нет, – она сунула палец в соус. – Но я не собираюсь уходить отсюда до завтра. Я шла пешком пятнадцать часов, а потом еще столько же, а потом увидела в магазине новости про Исли – и пошла назад. Так что остаток ночи я буду спать, чтобы восстановиться. 

Ригальдо почувствовал, как у него внутри закипает ярость. Проспать ночь! В то время как где-то там Исли... И Заки... Эта сука над ним издевается!.. 

– И еще утром надо будет купить иголку, нитки и бинты. И виски.

Она махнула рукой вдоль правого бока, и до него вдруг дошло, почему она все время сидит так скособочась. Он подался вперед:  
– Что там у тебя?  
– Царапина, – она аккуратно вытерла пальцы салфеткой. – Но кожа в том месте выворачивается наружу. А если я дерну футболку, опять потечет. 

Она отодвинула в сторону полу куртки. Весь правый бок серой футболки, присохшей к коже, был бурым.

– Кто тебя ранил? 

Присцилла метнула в него короткий взгляд из-под ресниц и уверенно произнесла:

– Ты не хочешь этого знать. Я очень долго шла. Мне встречались разные люди.

И все. Он мог орать на нее, мог угрожать, мог требовать ответа – если она не хотела отвечать, она молчала.

Присцилла смотрела на него с кровати без интереса. А потом, поджав ноги, задушевно спросила:  
– Как ты думаешь, кто мог желать ему зла?

Он утомленно взглянул на нее. Конечно же, детективы расспрашивали его об этом. Ригальдо им честно на это ответил: да кто угодно. От бизнесменов, которым Исли перебежал дорожку, до конкурентов в предвыборной гонке. Те, кого могла зацепить поднимаемая им волна реформ. Нельзя было также забывать и про войну с Блэкмэнами. Римуто все еще сидел за покушение на Исли, но мало ли. 

Он так и ответил Присцилле, пытаясь сдержать свое раздражение. И услышал в ответ:

– Очень хорошо. Значит, мы убьем их всех. 

Он дернулся в кресле. Тупая усталая сонливость, одолевавшая его, мгновенно лопнула, как порванный гондон. 

– Шутка, – Присцилла улыбнулась краем рта, но ее глаза не смеялись. А в следующую минуту она добавила:  
– Я так и думала. Ничего-то вы на самом деле не знаете.

Ригальдо разозлился.   
– Я знаю только одно: к нему подходила девушка. Единственная, кого могут подозревать, сидит передо мной. Или выкладывай, или заткнись! Или я вызову полицию.

Она посмотрела на него совсем не хорошо. Потом ее лицо смягчилось, стало задумчивым. Кончик языка пробежал по нижней губе. 

Присцилла поерзала и заговорила:  
– После того, как я оказалась в женской тюрьме, мне на «Фейсбук» начали приходить сообщения. 

Ригальдо удивился:  
– У тебя есть «Фейсбук»?  
– У всех есть «Фейсбук».   
– И как ты узнала об этом в тюрьме? У тебя был интернет, телефон?  
– У меня было все, что я пожелаю, – оборвала его Присцилла. – Ты еще не выбросил телефон? Дай, я покажу. Я не веду его, но когда-то зарегистрировалась, с закрытым аккаунтом. Так просил Исли. 

Конечно, он не дал телефон ей в руки, но она послушно назвала пароль. 

Ригальдо раскрыл сообщения. 

Там было что почитать. Кто-то писал Присцилле в течение нескольких лет. Писал отвратительные грязные штуки, угрозы, рассказывал, что сделает с ней, когда она попадет ему в руки. Ригальдо подсчитал – слово «казнь» было использовано восемнадцать раз. Во всех остальных словах и методах казни автор не повторялся. Последнее сообщение пришло уже после побега Присциллы, как раз накануне исчезновения Заки и Исли. 

«Теперь ты поймешь, что значит все потерять. Я сделаю с ними все, на что у тебя не хватило твоей жалкой фантазии. Поспеши, может быть, ты успеешь на казнь».

Он оцепенел. Кровь прилила к голове, а рукам почему-то стало так холодно, что он почти не чувствовал пальцев, особенно с левой стороны. «Не хватало еще получить инфаркт», – подумал он и уставился на Присциллу:   
– Ты понимаешь, что это настоящая зацепка?! Вот с этим как раз стоило бы идти в полицию! Они могли бы что-то узнать, найти сервер-хуервер...  
– О да, – она презрительно скривилась. – Они бы нашли. Они и найдут – трупы в мешках.

Присцилла качнулась вперед и прошептала в лицо Ригальдо почти интимно:

– Ты разве не понял? Он хочет, чтобы я успела застать их живыми. Он знает, что если они умрут раньше, это испортит задумку. Он собирается убивать их у меня на глазах, чтобы меня наказать, – она сделала торжественную паузу. – Чтобы все было точно, как я тогда рассказала. А если полиция меня арестует, он точно расправится с ними. 

– Кто – он? – рявкнул Ригальдо. Он смотрел на аккаунт: какой-то «Перезосо». Пол – мужской, возраст – шестьдесят пять лет. Что еще за хуй?

– Perezoso – по-испански...  
– Ленивый. Я в курсе.   
– Да, – сказала Присцилла, сверля его своими огромными темными глазами. – А еще это holgazán, haragán, gandul, echado...  
– Vago. А еще иногда huevón – ленивый хуй, – перебил Ригальдо. Он каждую неделю слышал всю богатую палитру испанского на кухне «Звезды Севера». – И что?   
– Диего Ваго, – произнесла Присцилла одними губами. – Так звали мужика, которого я посадила. Он хорошо так присел по моим показаниям восемнадцать лет назад.  
– Тот, который...  
– Да, да. Наркотики и оружие. И его красивая жена, permosa puta, из-за которой папочка хотел бросить мамочку. Он так жестоко поступил с ними на глазах у подростка, что присяжные были неумолимы. Когда я давала показания, плакал даже детектор.

Ригальдо медленно поднялся из кресла. Выпрямился, сжимая телефон, пытаясь собраться с мыслями: почему, черт возьми, то, что Присцилле, возможно, пишет оклеветанный криминальный авторитет, должно пугать его больше, чем эта самая Присцилла. Как он так глубоко вляпался?

– И что, – прохрипел он. – Что с ним теперь?!  
– А это ты и узнаешь, – зевнула Присцилла. – Звони кому хочешь. Я знаю, что у тебя есть знакомые среди журналистов, а еще есть старый-добрый Галк, который может что-то узнать по своим каналам... Но если ты позвонишь в полицию – не увидишь больше ни меня, ни Исли. Так что спокойной ночи... дядюшка. 

Она повернулась спиной к нему и принялась раздеваться. Скинула куртку, спустила джинсы, оперлась коленом на постель, оставшись в трусах. 

На крестце у нее была татуировка – единорог с ярко-голубыми глазами. 

Из пасти у него кольцами свисала мертвая змея.

***

Утром Ригальдо почувствовал на свое шкуре, как это – не быть Исли. 

Ему не хватало той уверенной легкости, с которой тот, очаровательно улыбаясь, вил из людей веревки, побуждая их делать невозможное, нарушать должностные инструкции и выпрыгивать из трусов. Он не мог просто так задушевно подкатить: «А скажи-ка мне, Патрик...» В итоге Ригальдо звонил самым странным людям, чего-то неловко плел, мучительно изворачиваясь, как угорь на разделочной доске. 

В итоге по-настоящему ему помог именно Галк. Не задавая вопросов, пропал на час, а потом перезвонил и вздохнул в трубку: «Вот, если вам надо, мистер Си». И даже не спросил, где он, что с Исли и кто сейчас стоит у руля «Нордвуда». Золотой мужик. Если бы Ригальдо был девой в беде, он бы, пожалуй, влюбился. Может быть, даже рискнул бы попросить помощи. Но он был мудаком в беде, поселившимся в номере с ходячей часовой бомбой. Часы тикали, поэтому следовало молчать. 

Ночью он сочинил для «Перезосо» ответ от лица Присциллы, написал тому в личку максимально прямо и с вызовом: хочешь мне отомстить? Поговорим об этом лицом к лицу. И после этого не спал – ждал сообщения, боялся, нервничал, караулил Присциллу, вздрагивая от каждого звука и борясь с желанием уронить голову на грудь. А утром внезапно проснулся – затекший от неудобного положения в кресле, небритый и с головной болью. И обнаружил, что пока он спал, Присцилла выбиралась из номера. Она вылезла в окно, купила все, что ей было нужно, и вернулась, и теперь расхаживала в трусах и футболке, с замотанной в полотенце головой. Когда она смыла краску с волос, то оказалась желтой, как цыпленок. 

– Зачем это тебе? – спросил он, с отвращением глядя на ее голову. – Ты думаешь, что это сможет кого-то обмануть?

Она пожала плечами.

– Просто так. Захотелось побыть на стороне света. Я же теперь на этой стороне, да?   
Его перекосило, и она светло улыбнулась. Беззастенчиво задрала футболку до лопаток:   
– Помоги. 

Ригальдо посмотрел на ее голую спину. Над ребрами ярко краснел длинный порез. Кожа вокруг слегка воспалилась и розовела, из раны выпирала желтоватая клетчатка. Присциллу это, казалось, не слишком смущало. Ригальдо уже знал о ее феноменальной невосприимчивости к боли и холоду.

– Не буду, – холодно сказал он. – Сама справишься.

Он был расстроен тем, как легко она обошла его с вылазкой в окно.

Присцилла еле слышно засмеялась, дезинфицируя нитку с иголкой. 

– Шов будет некрасивый. Спорим, тебя-то зашили хорошо?..  
В руках Ригальдо лопнул пакет с сухим соусом, и сырный порошок разлетелся по всему номеру. Он представил шею Присциллы в своих пальцах. Вдохнул-выдохнул, выдохнул-вдохнул. 

Напомнил себе, что делает это ради Исли и его внука. 

На месте Диего Ваго он бы мечтал закатать Присциллу в бетон. Но вместо того чтобы схватить ее и бить головой об стену, пока та не покроется трещинами, Ригальдо уступил еще кое в чем – сменил машину на скучный серый «Ниссан».

Глупо было пускаться в преследование на красном маслкаре. 

– Ну вот, – безмятежно сообщила Присцилла, когда он конвоировал ее к новой тачке. – Теперь никто не поверит, что ты мне не сообщник. Признавайся, ты хотел сделать вид, будто я похитила тебя?

На это он мог ответить только одно:

– Иди к черту. 

На улице Присцилла налетела на ребенка. Маленькая девочка ростом пониже Бекки шлепнулась на задницу и громко заревела. 

Мать, возившаяся с пакетами на парковке, подняла голову и обругала их.

– Ты это нарочно, что ли? – зашипел Ригальдо, примирительно поднимая руки и извиняясь перед девочкой и ее матерью. 

Присцилла выглядела сбитой с толку.

– Откуда она взялась, ее же там не было, – растерянно пробормотала она, почесывая ключицу. И пошла по тротуару, как сомнамбула. Ригальдо пришлось дернуть ее за руку и почти втолкнуть на заднее сидение «Ниссана».  
– Как ты вообще смогла сбежать из тюрьмы? – рявкнул он, когда они выезжали. – Если ты даже под ноги смотреть не умеешь!

В зеркало ему было видно, как Присцилла прижимается виском к боковому стеклу. 

– Не знаю, – ответила она спустя некоторое время со странной тоской. – Так было и в «Санта Розе». Иногда меня словно что-то зовет – и тогда я иду, и меня невозможно остановить.

***

Семь лет назад, когда журналисты раструбили подробности суда над Присциллой, адвокат Диего Ваго настоял на амнистии. Прошение было удовлетворено, и той же зимой Ваго освободился.

Ригальдо еще раз сверился с адресом, который добыл ему Галк, и медленно покатил по чистенькой дорожке между газонов.

Пару часов назад они с Присциллой въехали в Центральный Вашингтон, в угрюмом молчании наблюдая, как быстро меняется природа по эту сторону Каскадов. В какой-то момент исчезли тяжелые тучи, маскирующие вершины гор, просохла морось на лобовом стекле, и темный еловый лес на высоких склонах тоже пропал, как не было. Будто кто-то переключил канал телевизора, и окна «Ниссана» вдруг стали транслировать мягкие выгоревшие холмы с ветряками под широким небом, низкий пыльный кустарник и проложенные ледниками каньоны. Один за другим сменялись маленькие одноэтажные городки, манящие полосатыми закусочными, и одинокие фермы. Чем дальше, тем сильнее Ригальдо овладевало отчаяние. Ему казалось, что они ошиблись, он ошибся, и чем дальше, тем слабее шансы кого-то найти.

– Когда поедем обратно, вези нас через «гусиные поля», – пробормотала Присцилла, забравшаяся с ногами на заднее сидение. – Я там была несколько раз, еще с папой. Знаешь, что это такое? Тысячи птиц собираются в декабре возле Маунт-Вернон. Когда они все взлетают, в воздухе стоит такой шум! И небо все в птичьих крыльях. Очень хочется плакать.

Ригальдо смерил ее взглядом, но смолчал. Он искренне не понимал, как можно куда-то стремиться и чего-то хотеть, если Исли пропал. 

Чувство вины и потери разъедало его почти все время, как кислота. 

Частный дом «Мидоуз Плейс» в Элленсбурге выглядел так, что его нельзя было ни с чем перепутать. Острая треугольная крыша, белые окна и белые колонны. Две маленькие елки перед входом уже украсили к Рождеству.

Присцилла недоверчиво разглядывала массивную табличку рядом с живой изгородью. 

– Это же...  
– Да, – Ригальдо сжал зубы. – Именно это. Будем надеяться, что наш «Перезосо» действительно окажется здесь.

То, что информация, которую он получил от Галка, была верной, стало ясно уже через несколько минут. Приветливая женщина вела их с Присциллой через анфиладу комнат – бильярд, музыкальный зал, столовую, библиотеку, гостиную с камином. Навстречу им попадались сплошь чистенькие, аккуратные пожилые люди с ходунками и в инвалидных креслах. Воздух пах вафлями, какао и мышиным запахом старости.

– Сюда, – сказала женщина, пропуская их на маленькую веранду. – В это время дня, если нет дождя, он обычно сидит здесь. Papá Diego! Проснитесь, сегодня у вас гости! Так, подождите минутку. Почему вы не вытираете рот, видите, у вас есть платок...

В молчании Ригальдо переглянулся с Присциллой. 

Вне всякого сомнения, «papá» Диего был тем самым человеком, все выложенные в сети снимки которого Ригальдо пристально изучил в ночи. Но вместо того крепкого хмурого сорокасемилетнего мужчины, который ворвался в особняк Фёрстов, ударил горничную и жестоко избил зятя Исли, обзывая его «козлом» и «шлюхиным сыном», а потом якобы убил, в глубоком кресле сидел укрытый по шею пледом старик с пустыми глазами и свисающей из приоткрытого рта ниточкой слюны.

Однако жизнь учила не доверять внешнему виду, и когда дверь в дом закрылась за сотрудницей, Ригальдо тряхнул старичка за плечо.

– Эй, Ваго. Посмотри, кто приехал.

Присцилла наклонилась, сунулась деду в лицо:  
– Я здесь, старый шалун. Ты звал на казнь? Я пришла.

Какое там. Они пытались расшевелить Ваго еще минут пятнадцать, вполголоса оскорбляя и провоцируя, подсовывая ему под нос фотографии Исли и Заки, но не добились ничего. Под конец старик громко пернул. По веранде расползлось облако вони. 

В отчаянии Ригальдо отправился беседовать с той самой приветливой сотрудницей, постаравшись продемонстрировать все крохи своего обаяния и на всякий случай подкрепив их парой купюр. 

– Говорят, у него был энцефалит в тюрьме, после ушной инфекции, и вышел он оттуда уже вот такой. Я не знаю, каким он был до того, но сейчас это самый послушный и мирный жилец: где посадишь – там и сидит. Приходится его тормошить, чтобы он совсем не ушел в себя...  
– Он может передвигаться?  
– Да, но медленно и с поддержкой.   
– Компьютер, интернет, телефон?  
– Что вы, сэр. Он и мыться-то сам разучился.  
– А кто за него платит?  
– Это... конфиденциальная информация...

Ригальдо молча прибавил две бумажки. 

– Думаю, это его дочь, – сказала женщина, пряча купюры.

Такого ответа Ригальдо не ожидал. 

– Разве у него есть дочь?! Не жена?!  
– Кажется, он в разводе, и его жену я не видела. Но дочь его навещает.  
– Когда она последний раз здесь была? – жадно спросил Ригальдо. И услышал спокойный ответ:   
– Четыре дня назад. 

Он посмотрел на бейдж на груди и задушевно попросил:  
– Миранда! Мне очень нужны ее адрес и телефон. У вас наверняка есть координаты для связи. Я хочу написать книгу о мистере Ваго.

Женщина испугалась.

– Нет, нет, – пробормотала она. – За такое меня могут уволить. Мне нужна эта работа.

Ригальдо так и не смог сломить ее сопротивление. Взволнованный, он бегом спустился к парковке – и чуть не подавился стылым зимним воздухом.

За густой живой изгородью, окружающий «Мидоуз Плейс», Присцилла, заботливо улыбаясь, пыталась утрамбовать Ваго в багажник «Ниссана». Старик уже сидел своим костлявым задом на краю, а Присцилла старательно поднимала его негнущиеся ноги. 

– Какого черта тут происходит? – Ригальдо коршуном налетел на нее и оттащил от дедули. – Ты ебанулась?!

А потом вспомнил: ебанулась, и давно.

Присцилла, которую он откинул за шкирку, как кошку, не обиделась.

– Я хочу взять его с собой в тихое место, – сказала она серьезно. – Уверена, мы сумеем его разговорить. 

Ригальдо передернуло.

– Оставь его в покое, ты не видишь – он дед в маразме?!  
– У этого деда руки в крови, а нос в кокаине, – Присцилла пожала плечами. – Почему ты на его стороне?..  
– Да потому, что он бы не смог украсть Исли! – рявкнул Ригальдо, торопливо помогая Ваго отойти от машины. – А на все прочее мне насрать! И еще потому, что нельзя похищать людей среди бела дня – ты что, хочешь, чтобы нас арестовали?..

Присцилла попыталась его обойти, чтобы опять приблизиться к деду, настойчивая, как бультерьер, и он с силой толкнул ее в плечо и завалил в живую изгородь. Присцилла ойкнула – кажется, ветки вонзились в ее раненый бок. Ригальдо очень ярко представил, как легко его руки сойдутся на тонкой шее. Как глаза Присциллы вылезут из орбит, и она захрипит, а потом будет послушной девочкой.

Лицо Присциллы, прижатой его телом к изгороди, не изменилось. Она разлепила губы и с любопытством произнесла:  
– Кто такая Бекки? – и он отпрянул. 

Присцилла выбралась из немного помятой туи и отряхнулась. И предупредила – мирно, без всякого вызова:   
– Еще раз так сделаешь, останешься без яиц.  
– Присцилла... – низко, с угрозой в голосе начал Ригальдо.  
– Присцилла! – воскликнул старичок, про которого они забыли. 

Диего Ваго прямо лучился, и радостно повторял:   
– Присцилла! Якима! Присцилла! Якима! Присцилла...  
– Это какой-то шифр?  
– Это послание, – сказал Ригальдо, отмерев. – От того, кто на самом деле писал тебе с аккаунта «Перезосо». Мне кажется, нам надо ехать в Якиму.  
– Хлебные крошки, – кивнула Присцилла. – Как в сказке. Хорошо.

***

На съезде с хайвея висел знак «Добро пожаловать в Якиму, Палм-Спрингс штата Вашингтон». 

Ригальдо бывал в Палм-Спрингс во время съемок «Дочерей Бездны» и юмор не оценил. Кроме пустыни вокруг, между городками не было ничего общего. Якима была знаменита невероятными урожаями местных яблок и хмеля, суровым климатом – жарким летом и холодной зимой, и преступностью, особенно в сезон сбора. Коренное население схлестывалось с мигрантами, белое население тоже было расколото. Зимой стоянка для трейлеров пустовала наполовину, зато свободное место оккупировали бомжи. Прямо от города начинались бескрайние, убранные до весны сады и виноградники, а позади пустынных холмов над перламутровыми предзакатными облаками плыл далекий Рейнир. 

Все остальное в Якиме было как в любом маленьком городе. Баптистская церковь, протестантская церковь, еще одна церковь никому не известной секты, статуя герою Мексиканской войны, построенные в последние десятилетия торгово-развлекательные моллы по сторонам главной улицы и бесконечно пылящие через центр города грузовики.

В начале декабря смеркалось рано. После машины бесснежный воздух действительно казался очень холодным. Ригальдо прошел через площадь, сунув руки в карманы и пригибаясь от ветра с холмов, заказал кофе в первой же придорожной закусочной и сел у окна, дожидаясь, когда принесут ужин. После общения со стариком Ваго им овладело нервозное воодушевление, и он гнал из Элленсбурга на пределе разрешенных скоростей, но здесь, в Якиме, это чувство стекло с него, как краска со старой скамейки. Он отчетливо начал понимать, какой микроскопической оказалась эта кинутая им «хлебная крошка». Если, конечно, это была она, а не просто циклический бред безмозглого старика. 

Конечно же, днем он позвонил Галку еще раз и, почти унижаясь, попросил уточнить по своим каналам информацию насчет родственников Ваго. Новости его не обрадовали. До ареста у Ваго в самом деле были дочь и жена, но после шумного скандала с убийством его делами демонстративно заинтересовались спецслужбы, до этого подозрительно долго нюхавшие ромашки. И после суда с одной стороны и передела влияния с другой семья Ваго исчезла с радаров. Женщина подала на развод и увезла дочку. Возможно, они сменили фамилию и больше ни в какие уголовные дела не ввязывались. 

Европа Ваго – вот как звали дочку Диего. Когда Присцилла обвинила ее отца, Европа была как Лаки – одиннадцать лет.

Присцилла тоже зашла в кафе и отправилась в туалет. Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Ригальдо вытащил телефон. Коря себя за слабость, он вглядывался в сумерки за окном и слушал гудки в трубке. Не выйдет из него одинокого рейнджера, лютого волка прерий с железными яйцами и непробиваемой шкурой. Он слишком оброс привязанностями, но что делать, если где-то остались люди, за которых он вроде как нес ответственность, как патриарх, прости господи, их семьи. Вернее, второй патриарх – после Исли. 

Клэр была очень встревожена и очень сердита. 

– Не знаю, что ты задумал, но мне это не нравится. И извини, но ты немного ведешь себя как дурак.  
– Я знаю, – признался он, наслаждаясь ее голосом в трубке. – И не «немного». Но я не могу по-другому. Я сдохну, если не буду его... их... искать.  
– Конечно, – она невесело хмыкнула. – А мы пока посидим здесь и подождем автобуса.   
– Да, я понимаю, это полный отстой, – он потер лоб. – Но, Клэр, я больше ни на кого не могу рассчитывать, кроме тебя. Спасибо, что прикрываешь. Меня кто-нибудь искал?  
– Конечно искали, ты всем сразу понадобился. О тебе спрашивали и ФБР, и журналисты, и люди из штаба Исли, постоянно были звонки с работы, а еще приезжала на «Бентли» Кларисса Фортисью и привезла тебе мясной пирог! Я всем сказала, что ты отсутствуешь в связи с коллапсом на производстве.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – Как... Бекки?  
– Уже лучше. С утра грустила, пока Лаки не взял ее на себя. Сейчас они смотрят мультфильмы внизу на диване.  
– А ты сама как?  
– Ну, – она вздохнула. – Сегодня ездила опознавать мертвого мальчика. 

Ригальдо ощутил спазм гортани. Сука, и он их оставил! Бросил с этим со всем!

– Но это не Заки, – поторопилась уточнить Клэр, и он ожил. И прохрипел:  
– Господи, Клэр, когда все закончится, мы будем неделю пить не просыхая.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, – сказала она. – Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Она отключилась, и он прижался щекой к трубке. 

Он не заслужил своих друзей. Просто не заслужил. 

На стол упала тень, и Присцилла беззвучно возникла рядом. 

– Что, бургеры еще не принесли? Ты заказал мне без бекона?  
– Без, – он поднялся, не в силах находиться с ней рядом. – Пойду отолью. Никуда не уходи.   
– Да куда же я денусь, – пропела она, скользнув на его место. 

Застегнув ширинку, Ригальдо посмотрел в мутное зеркало. Он выглядел плохо – в мятой одежде, глаза как у кролика, подглазники алкаша. В черной щетине на подбородке, почему-то с одной стороны, отчетливо серебрилась седина. Что там писал «Перезосо» Присцилле, какие придумывал способы казни?..

Если с Исли что-то случится, он даже сдохнуть не сможет. У него же теперь Бекки. 

Он ударил по хлипкой раковине так, что она возмущенно крякнула, и вывалился на улицу, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Было уже почти совсем темно, красный зимний закат догорал над черными холмами. Температура упала еще ниже, как всегда бывает рядом с пустыней, и Ригальдо стоял в темноте и холоде, клацая зубами и вздрагивая от озноба, очень надеясь, что ветер прогонит его истерическое желание рыдать.

На шоссе и над магазинами зажглись вечерние огни. Мимо протопал бомж, очевидно, заинтересованный в помойке трак-спота. Ригальдо проводил его взглядом, не очень понимая, что не так, а потом до него дошло. 

На бомже была канадская лыжная куртка Исли.

***

«Гудвилл» Якимы выглядел убого, в отличие от всех других филиалов, в которых Ригальдо когда-нибудь бывал. Огромный ангар без какой-то отделки, большие синие корзины, забитые всяким хламом: ботинками без пар, дырявыми простынями, изъеденными молью свитерами. Ригальдо ворвался за пять минут до закрытия, и с ним не очень-то хотели разговаривать, когда убедились, что он не собирается ни жертвовать, ни приобретать. Но, видимо, он произвел впечатление крайнего отчаяния, и сотрудница скрепя сердце пустила его на склад. А может быть, это произошло потому, что с ним вместе явилась Присцилла со своими неподражаемыми собачьими глазами и голосом потерянной девочки. Она сосала палец и, кажется, разжалобила бы и камень.

Внимательно осмотрев куртку Исли, сотрудница вынесла вердикт: да, она запомнила эту вещь, главным образом потому что за нее сразу же случилась драка между бездомными. Куртку подбросили два дня назад на крыльцо, она лежала в корзине для пожертвований, выгодно выделяясь своим качеством на фоне всего остального. Нет, с ней не было никаких подходящих по размеру вещей, и детского барахла тоже не было. Нет, никаких предметов в карманах. Никаких записок; о чем вы вообще.

Ригальдо слушал в молчании, прижимая куртку к груди. Он купил ее у бомжа, не торгуясь, вытряся из того информацию, откуда он ее взял. Но когда бомж, сообразивший, что продешевил, потянул на себя край куртки со словами «Э-э, нет, погоди, передумал», Ригальдо обернулся в бешенстве, и бездомный отпрянул. И теперь Ригальдо мял воротник, от которого все еще тянуло туалетной водой Исли, запах которой не смогло перебить амбре бомжа. Ригальдо обнимал куртку и чувствовал себя в геенне огненной.

Он убедился – похититель Исли действительно имел какое-то отношение к Якиме, но не знал, как того отыскать. У него было никакой зацепки. От бессильной злости его потряхивало.

Во шве внутреннего кармана на груди внезапно отыскалась мятая сигарета, любимый сорт Исли, и Ригальдо даже не смог рассердиться, внезапно подумав: ну покуривает тайком будущий сенатор и проповедник здорового образа жизни, ну тебе не насрать ли? Радуйся хотя бы тому, что на куртке нет крови.

Он выкурил эту самую сигарету, стоя в темноте на крыльце закрывшегося до утра «Гудвилла», и ледяной ветер из пустыни сек его руки и лицо и трепал одежду. Голова мгновенно поплыла. Зато на него снизошло какое-то обреченное спокойствие. Он найдет Исли. Если понадобится, всю Якиму вместе с асфальтом перетряхнет. 

Присцилла молча маячила рядом, притоптывая от холода. Она тоже замерзла, но терпела, и это было как-то так... трогательно, что ли. Ригальдо докурил, затушил сигарету и кивком пригласил ее: полезай в тачку. Она радостно вскинулась, сделала два шага – и у нее из-под куртки выпал длинный столовый нож и зазвенел по асфальту.

Ригальдо оказался быстрее. Он придавил нож подошвой и выдавил, свистя от злости:  
– Значит, так?!  
– Взяла в кафе, – сказала Присцилла без тени раскаяния. – На всякий случай.  
– Какой, блядь, случай?!  
– Ну, так, – ее взгляд затуманился. – Ты так быстро рванул за тем бомжом, а они злые бывают... Я подумала, что, может, надо будет... припугнуть. Но ничего такого, не думай. 

Дыша огнем и гневом, Ригальдо запустил ее в машину, а нож пинком загнал под мусорный бак. «Ниссан» медленно пополз вдоль ангаров, и на улице не было ни души. Они находились в промышленном районе. Огни жилых домов, трак-спотов и торговых центров остались в стороне.

– Я тебя предупреждаю, – зло сказал Ригальдо. – Больше никаких фокусов. Держи себя в руках. Я знаю, что ты можешь. Ты хитрее, чем пытаешься изобразить.  
– Хорошо, дядюшка. Я буду послушной.  
– Я тебе не дядюшка!  
– О да, – произнесла Присцилла с тягучей, взрослой насмешкой. – Как я могла забыть, что ты моя тетушка. Дядюшка – это Исли, а ты дядюшкина жена.

Ригальдо повернул голову, полный желания все высказать этой двуличной стерве, и в это время позади тачки истерически взревела сирена и вспыхнули холодные красно-синие огни.

Все его потроха свернулись в узел, пока он парковался у обочины и опускал боковое стекло. Он совершенно не мог представить, что сейчас произойдет и что может выкинуть Присцилла. И есть ли у нее еще что-то под курткой. 

«Доигрались», – думал он, глядя, как коп неспешно выбирается из машины. По крайней мере, тот не приказал им выйти, и оставалась маленькая надежда, что это недоразумение. 

Присцилла надвинула бейсболку на лоб и сидела, безучастно глядя себе под ноги. 

Ригальдо по первому слову зажег в салоне свет и протянул свои документы в окно.

– Сэр, – строго сказал коп, разглядывая права. – Вы ехали с выключенными огнями. Это небезопасно.

Дебил, сообщил себе Ригальдо. Еблан.

– Простите, офицер, – повинился он. – Такая глупость. Этого больше не повторится.   
– Сиэтл, да? – коп пристально поглядел на него, потом в права. – По работе здесь?  
– В командировке.

Коп промолчал. Ригальдо не смотрел ему в глаза – изучал пуговицу на форме. Тишина затягивалась, и в конце концов Ригальдо не выдержал.

– Какие-то еще проблемы, офицер? – кротко, как монахиня, спросил он и внутренне приготовился к пиздецу.

Полицейский поднял голову. По нему скользили отсветы мигалки, а красное щекастое лицо вдруг показалось Ригальдо немного... сконфуженным.

– Простите, сэр, – определенно, коп выглядел так, словно ему неловко! – Но у нас уже две недели крутят «Дочерей Бездны»... Никак не могу забыть одну сцену оттуда...

Ригальдо ощутил, как тяжеленный кирпич у него в груди с грохотом упал, и вверх рванули разноцветные шарики.

Даже если бы полицейский сорвал с себя одежду и исполнил эротический танец на капоте, это вызвало бы меньший шок.

– А-а, да, – он изо всех сил попытался повторить звездный оскал Гейбла-среднего. – Вы про это. Не думал, что кто-то узнает.  
– Так это правда! – полицейский просиял. – А я-то думаю: «Эй, попустись, тебе теперь везде мерещится этот съеденный парень!..»

Ригальдо улыбался, как придурок, улыбался и кивал. 

Они с полицейским коротко обсудили «Дочерей»: конечно, бредятина жуткая, но голых мертвых баб невозможно забыть. Ригальдо, понизив голос, приоткрыл страшную тайну: в следующем году выйдет сиквел. Полицейский шлепнул себя по бедру: вот дерьмо! Обязательно придется смотреть!

Когда мужик вернулся в патрульную машину, Ригальдо был вспотевшим до трусов. Руль скользил в ладонях. 

– Молодец, дядюшка, – одобрительно сказала Присцилла. – Ты очень талантлив.  
– Заткнись, – простонал Ригальдо. – Поехали в какой-нибудь мотель, пока он не решил из интереса пробить обо мне все – и не прочитал про тебя!

***

Он снова собирался всю ночь бодрствовать, нагрузившись по уши дрянным черным кофе, от которого прыгало сердце, а желудок болел, напоминая, что такие нервные типы, как он, сплошь и рядом зарабатывают к сорока годам язву. Но стоило Ригальдо вытянуть ноги в кресле и расслабить спину, как веки налились неподъемной тяжестью, и он сказал себе: когда Присцилла заснет, я приму холодный душ, – и заснул.

Его разбудил истерический вопль, громкий, как сирена, хлещущий комнату вдоль и поперек. 

Ригальдо вскочил, выпучив глаза, не понимая, за что хвататься: ему колотили и в дверь, и в стены.

Присцилла билась на кровати, упираясь в матрас пятками и затылком, и ее тело, поднимаясь над покрывалом, принимало почти идеальную дугу. При этом она невидяще шарила ладонями по своей груди, по матрасу и повторяла, захлебываясь от слез: «Папа, папочка, папа, не надо, не уходи, папочка!»

Ригальдо тигром прыгнул на постель и затряс ее. Голова Присциллы с закатившимися глазами мотнулась от плеча к плечу. Он занес руку, чтобы влепить ей пощечину, и тут Присцилла проснулась. Ее цепкий взгляд обжег его. Будто ундина вынырнула из ледяного колодца.

– Я сейчас вызову полицию! – рявкнул кто-то за дверью, и Ригальдо, рывком отодвинув кресло и распахнув дверь, проорал:  
– Я сейчас сам вызову! Какого черта ломишься?! Моей подружке приснился кошмар, только и всего!

Он обернулся через плечо: Присцилла, улыбаясь, сидела на постели, и смущенно поправляла сползшую с плеча футболку. Увидев заглядывающих в номер людей, она подняла руку и кокетливо помахала.

– Простите, парни. Мне приснилась змея!

Когда до конца не успокоившаяся публика удалилась, Присцилла хихикнула:  
– Не исключаю, что полицию все-таки кто-нибудь вызвал!

Ригальдо вытер лоб, смаргивая противную остаточную пелену сна. И пробормотал:  
– Ты это нарочно?  
– Нет, – она грустно посмотрела на него и улеглась, уложив голову на скрещенные руки. – У меня это бывает. В тюрьме так и не привыкли. Но там они боялись будить меня во время приступов... 

Ригальдо не нашелся, что сказать. Ему совсем не хотелось знать, чем отличилась Присцилла, чтобы так всех запугать. Вместо этого он уселся в кресло поудобнее, вытянул ноги и спросил:  
– Как ты сбежала?   
Присцилла издала тихий смешок.  
– Как всегда.   
– А куда шла? 

Она завозилась и сказала почти застенчиво:  
– Конечно же, к океану. Знаешь, в тюрьме я очень устала от людей. И я решила, что ничего не случится, если я дойду пешком до самого края полуострова Олимпик и буду стоять на большом пляже с бревнами, пока как следует не насмотрюсь. А когда вода начнет лизать мне ноги, я побегу – и рядом не будет никого, только чайки, волны и скалы, и я буду бежать, пока вода не поднимется слишком высоко... 

Она внезапно замолчала, и Ригальдо ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок. Почему-то ему вспомнилось, как они с Исли возили на пляж Риальто маленькую Бекки, и как та, счастливая, мчалась навстречу приливу, и с головой нырнула в серо-зеленую волну. Он очень ярко представил на ее месте Присциллу – как она входит в ледяную воду и идет по дну, погружаясь все глубже и глубже, и чайки кричат у нее над головой. И как вспышка, пришло воспоминание: однажды они с Исли уже искали ее, и Лаки нашел ее именно на пляже. 

Кто знает, на что она решалась на пляже Алкай и что планировала закончить на пляже Риальто, в первобытном одиночестве. 

У него чуть не вырвалось «Зачем?!», но он крепко сжал зубы. И правильно сделал, потому что Присцилла мечтательно продолжила:  
– Когда мы здесь закончим, я пойду прямо туда, – она приподняла голову и нехорошо глянула на него. – И никто меня не остановит. 

Он молчал, и она, заметно расслабившись, договорила:  
– Надо только убедиться, что с Исли все хорошо. И для этих сук, – она помедлила, – Для этих сук будет лучше, если мы найдем его ц е л ы м. Потому что иначе...

Она отвернулась от него, поджала ноги и ровно задышала, а Ригальдо сидел не шевелясь. А когда заснул, ему снилась работа – много-много работы, что-то такое понятное, неприятное, про огромную партию брака, втихую ушедшую в продажу, и во сне он сердито шуршал бумагами, а где-то сбоку ходил Исли – красивый, подтянутый и длинноногий, по-прежнему с волосами до жопы, и Ригальдо сердился, что тот занимается ерундой. А потом Исли подошел к нему сзади, положил руки на плечи, наклонился – и Ригальдо не увидел на нем лица.

– ...подъем, эй, подъем, – шепотом звала Присцилла. Она сидела на корточках перед Ригальдо, озабоченно вглядываясь в него. – Он прислал сообщение.  
– Кто?! – выдохнул Ригальдо, потягиваясь: все тело болело, а во рту будто кошки насрали. Присцилла оперлась для равновесия о его колено, и он столкнул ее руку. Отодвинулся: близость с ней нервировала.  
– «Перизосо». Тебе пришло уведомление с «Фейсбука». 

Ригальдо встрепенулся и вцепился в телефон.

Послание было коротким.

«Иди в холмы гремучей змеи по старой дороге».

– Это холмы на севере долины, – Присцилла прямо лучилась. – Я уверена, они прячут Исли на одной из старых ферм. Поедем, как только рассветет, правда?

Ригальдо посмотрел на часы: семь утра. В это время года светало поздно, до рассвета оставалось еще часа полтора. 

– Да, – невпопад сказал он, потирая лицо. – Поедем.   
– Только мне надо перевязать бок, – деловито уточнила Присцилла. – Иначе я буду нас тормозить.

Она задрала футболку, и Ригальдо вытаращился. Выглядело отвратительно. Вчерашний грубый шов на боку был разодран, края раны, прихваченные нитками, висели лоскутами. Кожа вокруг покраснела и воспалилась.

– Ты что, чесала его, пока он не разошелся?!  
– Может быть, во сне, – Присцилла пошевелила пальцами. – Ты зашьешь?..  
– Зашью, – Ригальдо поморщился. – Но надо обработать. Где виски, который ты купила?  
– На полочке в душевой.  
– Сейчас, – пробормотал он, прошел под внимательным взглядом Присциллы через весь номер и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь душевой. И вместо того, чтобы искать виски и «швейный набор», привалился боком к стене.

Наверное, где-то здесь в его приключениях проходил водораздел, за которым было необходимо вызвать помощь.

Ригальдо не считал себя героем. Заменить группу захвата он не мог, а «ручной дракон» только прибавил бы проблем в освобождении Исли. У него наконец-то появился расплывчатый, но все-таки настоящий ориентир, и о нем следовало сообщить копам.

Только сперва нужно было отвлечь Присциллу.

По ногам сильно потянуло свежим воздухом. Занятый своими нервными мыслями, он зябко переступил, замер, а потом ломанулся обратно.

Номер оказался пуст, дверь была распахнутой настежь. За балконом мотеля клубилась жирная темнота. Ригальдо рванул к выходу, шаря по комнате взглядом: телефона тоже не было видно. Внизу, на стоянке, взревел двигатель. Кровь бросилась Ригальдо в лицо: он прошляпил, прошляпил все на свете!..

– Присцилла! – рявкнул он, кубарем скатываясь по лестнице, даже не озаботившись запереть номер. Серый «Ниссан» дернулся, двинулся вперед, примял колючие кусты перед парковкой и зацепил фарой мусорный бак. Ригальдо бросился к нему, но Присцилла, сдав назад, уже разворачивалась. «Ниссан» толкнул подскочившего Ригальдо корпусом и выкатился с парковки, уверенно набирая скорость. 

Ригальдо бежал за ним до самого шоссе, надеясь: вдруг передумает. И только когда машина выбралась на широкую дорогу и ее задние огни прощально мигнули, он осознал: все, привет. Присцилла уехала без него по хайвею, освещенному ночными огнями, наводить добро и справедливость, а он остался, тяжело дыша, согнувшись от колотьбы в боку. Далекие холмы многозначительно и мрачно чернели, над ними сияли звезды. По трассе между полями тяжело грохотали фуры, идущие из Портленда в Сиэтл, а Ригальдо бездумно брел по обочине, обдуваемый ночным ветром – бесславный сын Деборы Эстелы, как и она, нашедший свое шоссе. 

Ладно. Он проверил карманы и убедился, что бумажник Присцилла ему оставила. Как хорошо, что он спал в номере в куртке, не раздеваясь, как бомж. Значит, в мотель можно было не возвращаться. Ригальдо пригляделся – показалось, или среди рефрижераторов и лесовозов замелькали легковые машины?

Он одернул куртку и принялся голосовать.

***

«Холмы гремучей змеи» оказались низким хребтом по северному краю долины. 

Белый «Убер», который Ригальдо посчастливилось поймать после нескольких неудачных попыток, полз по складкам предгорья, как жук. Фары дальнего света шарили по придорожным кустам и, кажется, вспугнули койота. Машину иногда встряхивало, и Ригальдо лишь сильнее сжимал дверную ручку. Темнота медленно отступала, и вокруг постепенно проступала местность – мягкие светлые склоны, заросшие высокой колючей травой, похожие на формы лежащей женщины. На одном Ригальдо видел водонапорную башню, на другом – деревянный, построенный еще, кажется, в годы фронтира, пожарный наблюдательный пункт.

На шоссе таксист, удивительно покладистый сонный парень, только пожал плечами, когда Ригальдо попросил его ехать по старой дороге. 

– Мне надо поставить точку на навигаторе, – сообщил он. – Без ориентира нельзя, мало ли что. Выбирайте сами – виноградники «Гремучей змеи», или ранчо, или брошенный индейский поселок там, выше. Так написано на карте. 

Ригальдо сглотнул. Он понятия не имел, получала ли Присцилла еще какие-нибудь указания от похитителя, и куда ее могло занести, но решил, что огромная винодельня или преуспевающее ранчо вряд ли станут нужным объектом. И рискнул: «Давай в поселок». И только здесь, на высоте, он понял, как ему повезло. Удивительно, но на холмах и на проселочной дороге между ними тонко серебрился иней – ночью здесь было намного холоднее, чем в долине. И на нем хорошо просматривались следы недавно проехавшей машины.

– Вы ж не сектанты какие-нибудь? – равнодушно спросил таксист. – Не съедите меня, когда доедем до места?

Ригальдо покачал головой:

– Нет, я... геолог. Изучаю местную природу. С командой.  
– Ага, – кивнул таксист. – Конечно. Учти, наркоту не перевожу.

Снаружи просветлело так, что «Убер» погасил фары. Небо было волшебное – над землей протянулись длинные фестончатые облака, пурпурные, фиолетовые, оранжевые, а за ними нежно голубело раннее утреннее небо. На дорогу впереди выскочил заяц и долго несся перед капотом, низко прижав уши и резко перебирая лапами. 

А потом Ригальдо понял, что чье-то везение закончилось: вскарабкавшись на очередной холм, они увидели те самые индейские хижины – девять грубых домов с высокими трубами, сложенные из камня, равнодушно взирающие черными провалами окон на брошенный «Ниссан» посреди относительно ровной площадки. Не слушая окриков таксиста, Ригальдо обежал дома – разумеется, пустые и засранные. На стенах внутри красовались убогие граффити и надписи: «Джо педик», «Элис трахается». 

Машина стояла с распахнутыми дверями. Ключ зажигания торчал в замке. Ригальдо повернул его, но тачка не подала признаков жизни. Он еще раз попытался повернуть ключ. Ничего. Машина была нема. 

– Похоже, отъебнула электроника, – со знанием дела сказал таксист. Он вышел из своей машины и закурил. – Это бюджетный «Ниссан». Отъебнуть может все что угодно. Будем проверять клеммы или я поехал?..

Ригальдо из-под руки оглядел бугрящуюся местность. Холмы, холмы, каньоны, куда не кинешь взгляд. Следы Присциллы, уходящие вниз, пока еще были заметны – но солнце поднималось все выше, и ярко блестящий иней вот-вот должен был начать таять.

– Подожди, – решил он. – Я заплачу по двойному тарифу, если довезешь до конца этой старой дороги.

Он обыскал салон, но телефона не нашел – Присцилла забрала его с собой. Ни на что особо не надеясь, он заглянул под заднее сидение. 

«Ремингтон» в чехле лежал там, куда Ригальдо его положил. По-видимому, Присцилла о нем забыла, а может, она просто не любила огнестрел. То ли дело тупой столовый нож из шоферской закусочной. Ригальдо, урча от счастья, вытащил ружье, нетерпеливо разорвал коробку с патронами и вытряхнул их в карман куртки. Их уверенная тяжесть приятно согрела ему сердце.

Позади взревел мотор. Он обернулся. Таксист, швырнув на землю сигарету, задом пятился с площадки, на которой они остановились.

– Эй! – крикнул Ригальдо и сделал к нему шаг. – Эй, ты не понял!  
– Иди нахуй! – проорал таксист, разворачиваясь, показал ему средний палец и дал по газам. – Я в разборках не участвую!  
– Педрила ебаный, – Ригальдо сплюнул на землю. – Козел!

Зато теперь он имел полное право расчехлить и зарядить «Ремингтон», что он и сделал, и, помочившись на дорожку прямо на колесо сдохшего автомобиля, он застегнул штаны и торопливо пустился в путь. Солнце уже показалось, но было чертовски холодно. В душе Ригальдо жалел, что не догадался загнать таксиста на заправку, чтобы купить кофе – это бы здорово поддержало его силы, а так его гнали вперед только гнев, страх и какое-то нездоровое предвкушение. Щеки горели от мороза, дыхание белым облаком вырывалось изо рта. Странное дело, но с каждым новым шагом он чувствовал, как с него облетает, точно листва лозовых кленов, весь приобретенный за годы рядом с Исли достаток и гламур. Вице-президент «Нордвуда» исчез, растворился в утренней дымке. Остался только мужик из Эймса, угрюмый, невыспавшийся, вонючий и злой, как Дьявол из песни Харви Смита, рыщущий в поисках жертвы среди кукурузных полей. 

Иней на склонах сверкал так, что смотреть было неприятно. Именно поэтому Ригальдо чуть было не пропустил мельтешение на вершине холма, и только когда откуда-то сверху посыпались камешки, не рассуждая, вскинул ружье – и застыл.

***

Когда Заки снова впал в беспамятство, Исли отстраненно подумал, что это приключение им не вытянуть.

То, что все очень плохо, он понял раньше, конечно, когда все его попытки играть в конструктивный диалог, лесть, подкуп разбились о невыносимое упрямство похитителей. Он-то был готов на все и сразу завел речь о выкупе, так, как будто это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, и все время напоминал: я располагаю самыми разными возможностями, если вам нужна помощь, только скажите. 

Вместо того чтобы назвать требования, его привезли куда-то в горы – на ферму, втолкнули в продуваемый всеми ветрами амбар, такой старый, что красная краска на нем почти вся облупилась, привязали к стулу с вывернутыми назад руками и так и оставили – без воды и без пищи, без возможности поменять положение, справить нужду, успокоить Заки, в конце концов. Еще они сразу же показали ему свои лица, и это ему не понравилось. А на второй день Европа Ваго подтвердила: «Ты в курсе, что ты не выйдешь отсюда? Поэтому мне плевать, что ты смог бы нас опознать». 

Она пришла к нему в амбар с пакетом картошки фри, веселая, пахнущая зимой, притащила себе второй стул и уселась напротив. И когда Исли устало спросил ее: «Чего же ты хочешь», ответила, пережевывая картошку:   
– Справедливости.

Со слов Европы, ей было около тридцати, но она выглядела моложе. Исли смотрел на волосы, забранные в два легкомысленных хвоста, на сосредоточенные бледно-голубые глаза под густой светлой челкой и не знал, что сказать. Думая о своих похитителях, он грешил на тех или иных конкурентов, на каких-то ненормальных сталкеров, просто на отморозков, решивших нажиться на нем. Он все время всматривался в лицо Европы и ждал объяснений. А потом она сказала: «Твоя психопатка посадила моего отца», и у него упало сердце. А Европа, загибая пальцы, перечисляла:

– Понимаешь, когда он сел, мы все потеряли. Виллу, яхту, машины, счета, весь его бизнес... все. Он не смог удержать влияние, на нем отыгрались все коррумпированные сволочи, до того лизавшие ему зад. Нам пришлось поменять фамилию и скрываться. Мать сторчалась, тупая пизда. Я работала официанткой в пабе, вот этими самыми руками убирала блевотину за клиентами, а потом вдруг оказалось, что отец вашу семейку не убивал!..

Когда она говорила о Присцилле, ее черты ожесточались. Исли чувствовал за этим давнюю манию, продуманный план. И когда он спросил Европу: «Почему же ты ждала столько лет?!», та честно ответила: «Мне было лень. А потом кое-кто победил на выборах, а сучка сбежала из тюрьмы. Тут и у святого переполнилось бы терпение».

Он все еще не верил, надеялся, что они договорятся, товарно-денежные отношения и охмурение девиц – это ведь как раз то, в чем он был специалист. Европа приходила к нему каждый день, ела у него на глазах сладости, рассказывала: представляешь, все думают, что тебя украла племянница, вот смешно. И только когда он попросил ее: послушай, не могла бы ты хотя бы позаботиться о ребенке, он же маленький, он замерз и хочет есть, а Ваго ответила: мне это не интересно, – Исли понял, что в ее планы не входит, чтобы они протянули подольше. 

До этого разговора Исли был образцовым заключенным, вел себя по инструктажу службы безопасности, но теперь в нем появилось лихорадочное желание действовать. Оставаясь один, он, корячась, поднимался со стулом на спине, обходил амбар, изучал весь валяющийся у стен мусор: доски, ржавые ведра, гнутую ость бороны, рассмотрел сквозь щели запущенный фермерский двор. Машин было две: «Киа» Европы и пикап ее помощника. Этого самого типа, крепкого немолодого краснолицего мужика с пистолетом, Исли про себя называл «Том», потому что на морду он был вылитым «Томом». Он был не то другом, не то бывшей шестеркой или телохранителем Диего Ваго, и Европа вертела им как хотела. «Том», однако, казался Исли более продуктивным в плане «договориться»: он начал с того, что спер куртку Исли вместе с бумажником. По обрывкам разговоров Исли понял, что старая ферма принадлежит именно ему, и как только Европа в очередной раз укатила, принялся его искушать. «Том» отмалчивался, но, по крайней мере, начал носить Исли воду и выводить его в туалет. Последнее было унизительно со связанными руками, но Исли терпел, надеясь, что его слова пробьют брешь в жадности тюремщика. Но пока что его попытки форсировать разговор натыкались на молчание. «Том» колебался. Может быть, через какое-то время Исли и смог бы его раскачать, но времени не было – из-за ребенка. В амбаре было холодно, голодный Исли мерз, слабел, у него появился кашель, болело в груди, и сердце выделывало нехорошие закидоны. Но это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как слабел Заки.

Заки был его болью, его кровоточащей раной; честно говоря, если бы не он, Исли вряд ли позволил бы так покорно себя увести. Но когда улыбчивая девушка на детской площадке, показывавшая им флаеры, нагнулась к Заки и сказала: «У-у, какой милый, красивый, как папа», – Исли распушился от гордости как идиот, втайне порадовавшись еще и тому, что, по ее мнению, у него мог быть такой маленький сын. Девушка легко вскинула Заки на руки: муси-пуси, кто это тут у нас; пойдемте-ка, мне надо внести вас в список гостей нашего представления, – и так, продолжая ворковать, и повела их к машине, и Исли шел, улыбаясь, старый ловелас. Он улыбался, даже когда в машине распахнулась дверь и под лопатку уперся ствол. Не вздумай шуметь, сказала девушка, все еще покачивая Заки, если не хочешь увидеть его мозги на стене. Заведи руки за спину. 

И все еще с закаменевшей улыбкой Исли сделал все, что ему приказали. И попал в ад для самодовольных политиков и бизнесменов, наполненный холодом, безнадежностью, страхом и чувством вины. И с ним был его внук, его дорогой мальчик, капризный, упрямый, испуганный и очень уставший, который все время повторял, что хочет домой.

На второй день в амбаре Заки начал играть всяким мусором. Он возился в полосе света в опилках на полу, двигал туда-сюда щепки, фыркая и урча, строил домики, «ходил» гнутыми ржавыми гвоздями так, будто это были человечки. Исли, почти одуревший от боли в спине и плечах, старающийся так и сяк облегчить свое положение, смотрел на него, чувствуя, что в горле стоит ком. Но Заки быстро начал повторять, что хочет есть и пить; он приставал к Исли, дергал его за свитер и говорил: дед, вставай уже, ну хватит, пойдем к маме. Заки еще не исполнилось двух лет, он переставлял слоги в словах и превращал их в абракадабру, и Исли, задыхаясь от жалости, шептал ему: «Мы скоро пойдем, мой милый, но пока нельзя. Нельзя. Это такая игра». 

На это Заки заплакал. Он заунывно скулил на своем матрасике, раскачиваясь взад-вперед, и этот тонкий скулеж ввинчивался прямо в мозг, и Исли не выдержал: принялся стучать ногой в стену и орать: «Звери вы, что ли?!» Дверь распахнулась, и вошел мрачный «Том». Он рывком поднял Заки на ноги и, не произнося ни слова, потащил к выходу.

От ужаса Исли чуть не сдох. Что он наделал?..

– Куда ты? – он встал на ноги вместе со своим стулом. – Куда ты ведешь его?!  
– Заткнись, – рявкнул Том. – Я его накормлю. 

Когда Заки вернулся, повеселевший и довольный, Исли сразу же наклонился к нему.

– Он тебе ничего не сделал, этот дядя?! – хрипло спросил он, а про себя подумал: а если сделал?! Что ты сможешь теперь?!

Заки засмеялся и икнул ему в лицо солодом.

– Ты что, давал ребенку пиво? – взревел Исли. – Урод!  
– Давал, – хладнокровно ответил из-за стены Том, запирая замок. – И снова дам, как только захочет. Сейчас он заснет и продрыхнет много часов. Жаль, что я раньше не допетрил, как можно его успокоить. 

Так и случилось. Заки вырубился, едва добредя до матраса, и спал до середины следующего дня. Проснувшись, он плакал от головной боли, катался по матрасу и просился домой. Том снова его напоил, как и обещал, а Исли изнемогал от бессильной злобы и думал: если удастся освободиться, я убью тебя, толстая мразь. Но в этот раз фокус с пивом не удался. Заки шатался по амбару, налетая на стены, а потом его вытошнило. Боясь, что он захлебнется рвотой, Исли лупил ногами в стену, звал Тома, но тот не пришел. Наплакавшись каким-то монотонным, высоким плачем, Заки отключился. Исли начал действовать. Он давно присмотрел среди мусора длинный кусок стекла, прислоненный к стене, с острым неровным краем. На то, чтобы перепилить толстую мохнатую веревку, у него ушло несколько часов. Потом он катался по земле, кусая губы, чтобы не орать: снова двигать руками оказалось чертовски больно. 

Утром, когда Том вошел в сарай, Исли, стоявший за дверью, ударил его доской, а когда тот пошатнулся, держась за залитое кровью лицо, молча добавил в живот и по почкам. Случилась чудовищная драка. Том был сильнее, но не ожидал нападения. Они вывалились во двор, забитый ржавеющими остовами техники и гнилыми досками, и Исли вдохнул полной грудью горный воздух и решил драться до последнего. Когда он зубами вцепился Тому в ухо, тот заорал от неожиданности.

Они как раз катались по промерзшей земле, грязные, окровавленные, колошматя друг друга, когда раздался голос Европы:  
– А ну-ка, хватит. Хватит, я сказала!

Она стояла посреди припорошенного снегом двора, одетая в короткое пальто, и нажимала Заки на кудрявый затылок, прижав его тонкую шейку к цепи лежащей на земле бензопилы. Оранжевая бензопила казалась такой же неуместно-яркой среди потемневших, ветхих строений, как и элегантное пальто Европы. Заки хлюпал носом. 

– Достаточно нажать одну кнопку и дернуть стартер, – задушевно сказала она, – и это заработает. Фёрст, хочешь увидеть брызги своего внука?.. Их будет много, настоящий салют!

У нее были голубые-голубые глаза, очень решительные, и безмятежная улыбка. Бензопила глубоко вдавливалась в шею Заки.

Исли разжал руки.

Позже «Том» с остервенением топтал его сапогами, а Исли корчился на снегу, прикрывая голову и поджимая к животу колени, пока Европа не прикрикнула: «Хватит! Хватит, твою мать!» Но это отнюдь не означало конец экзекуции. Она встала над ним, наступила ему на плечо, не давая свернуться в комок, и завела бензопилу. 

– Знаешь, зачем мне это? – доносилось до Исли сквозь механический рев. Мотор был новый, громкий, и прекрасно работал. – Я сразу все написала этой вашей Присцилле: тебе очень повезло, сумасшедшая шлюшка, что ты в тюрьме. И чем дольше я об этом думала, тем сильнее понимала, что это нечестно. Ведь все нажились на той резне у вас дома, кроме меня. Когда Присцилла придет, – Европа направила мельтешащую цепь вниз, держа ее на расстоянии нескольких дюймов ото лба Исли, так, что он вжал голову в плечи и зажмурился, вздрагивая. В лицо ему летело масло. – Так вот, когда она наконец явится, я усажу ее на стул, и скажу: ты, кажется, выдумала хорошую историю? Сегодня она осуществится! Человек из семьи Ваго убьет членов твоей семьи. Эй, ты, смотри на меня, смотри, говорю!..

Исли не мог. Рев бензопилы лишал его сил; он слышал над собой ее рычание, чувствовал движение воздуха, брызги машинного масла и вонь топлива, и думал только об одном: если прямо сейчас у Европы не хватит сил удержать пилу... Он представил звук, с которым лезвия вскроют ему череп, и сжал челюсти так, что захрустел обломанный в драке зуб.

– Я заставлю Присциллу страдать, – серьезно сказала Европа. – А потом убью. А может быть, сначала мы выкрадем и расчленим ее братика. Чтобы она потеряла всех, кто ей дорог. Известно же, что сука не выносит, когда кто-то покушается на ваш клан. Она вас так любит, что прямо убить готова. 

Когда пила замолчала, он так и не смог заставить себя открыть глаза. Лежал на земле, вздрагивая, чувствуя, как лицо стягивает коркой крови. Заки молчал, и у Исли не было сил посмотреть, что с ним.

«Том» втащил его за ноги в амбар, не смог усадить на стул, потому что Исли падал, и привязал полулежащего к опорной балке.

– Ссать теперь будешь под себя, – мстительно сказал он и хлопнул дверью.

Когда снаружи загремела цепь, маленькие пальчики попытались открыть Исли заплывшие глаза.

– Дед, ты спишь? Проснись! Когда мы пойдем к маме?

Исли потерся отросшей бородой о его макушку. От Заки пахло маленьким грязным ребенком, но Исли отчаянно жалел, что не может прижать его к себе.

– Ты плачешь? – удивленно спросил Заки. – Не плакай! Мусины не плачут!  
– Я не плачу, – шепотом ответил Исли. – Это у меня в носу чешется.

В носу, забитом кровяными корками, и в самом деле стало нечем дышать, и он запрокинул голову, позволяя теплым соленым дорожкам из-под век бежать за уши.

***

Присцилла шагала по склону холма, не глядя вниз, целеустремленная, как гончая собака. Когда Ригальдо, привлеченный шорохом осыпавшихся камней, окликнул ее, она не отреагировала, и только когда он предупреждающе повел стволом ружья, остановилась и утомленно глянула вниз.

– Догнал. Какой упрямый. Нет, ты не тетушка, ты преданный рыцарь.

Она стояла на фоне бледнеющего неба, с которого уходили фиолетовые рассветные всполохи, и от ее вида захватывало дух. Поднимающийся ветер, утихший было к рассвету, шевелил обесцвеченные волосы и трепал подол футболки. 

Больше, кроме обуви и трусов «Хелло Китти», на Присцилле не было ничего. Среди подернутой инеем травы она выглядела сюрреалистично.

Ригальдо, одетому в куртку, джинсы и свитер, даже смотреть на нее было холодно, но он смотрел, потому что боялся выпустить ее из виду.

– Где телефон?   
– Выбросила. Он больше не нужен.  
– Сука, – просипел он, целясь в нее. – Бесполезная дура, как ты могла! Еще и машину угробила...  
– Я его выбросила, – повторила Присцилла, – потому что я и так знаю, где они держат Исли. Там, в конце дороги, должна быть ферма. И вот там они меня ждут.   
– Спускайся, – раздраженно сказал он. – Дальше пойдем вместе, если ты не околеешь по пути. Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем всегда раздеваешься?

Присцилла похлопала себя по втянувшемуся животу.

– Не знаю. Мне так легче. Я как будто сбрасываю с себя все лишнее, и это дает мне силы. 

Она как жрица, внезапно подумал Ригальдо. Жрица охоты.

Ну или просто сумасшедшая, которая до конца себя не осознает.

– У тебя даже нет оружия, – проворчал он. – Не знаю, чего они задумали, но ты прешь прямо к ним в руки! Спускайся на дорогу, живо!

– Ригальдо, – вдруг позвала она. Он молча изумился – прежде Присцилла никогда не называла его по имени. – Отпусти меня. Я должна прийти туда первой.   
– Нет. Тебя нельзя оставлять без присмотра.   
– Давай заключим соглашение, – звучно сказала Присцилла, и голос у нее стал такой, как когда она его резала – насмешливый и певучий. – Ты отпускаешь меня – когда все закончится, я ухожу к океану. И никогда больше не вернусь.   
– К океану, – повторил он, исподлобья глядя на нее. – Не вернешься. Ну… давай.

И он в молчании смотрел, как она срывается с места и мчится по рыжему склону, забирая все выше и выше, и ее белые руки и ноги мелькают, как спицы в колесе. Добежав до вершины, она выпрямилась в солнечных лучах и одним движением сорвала с себя футболку. Ослепила поджарым телом, повернулась спиной и в два длинных прыжка скрылась из виду. Единорог у нее на крестце насмешливо моргнул и исчез. 

Ригальдо наблюдал за этим представлением, прищурив глаза. Когда Присцилла пропала, он тряхнул головой, пробормотал: «Чертова девка» – и принялся карабкаться следом. Он тяжело дышал, ружье хлопало его по заду. Иней стремительно таял, из-под ног сыпались камни, какие-то раковины, мелкий звериный помет. Внизу открылся вид на многочисленные ветряки на таких же рыжих холмах, переплетение тропинок и на старую, будто приплюснутую к земле ферму в ложбине – ни лошадей, ни коров, только пустующие загоны, высокий красный амбар и белый дом фермера, несколько подсобных построек. Людей не было видно – Присцилла, если она спустилась, должно быть, пряталась за сараями. Ригальдо как раз рассматривал ферму из-под ладони, когда в ложбине отчетливо прозвучал хлопок выстрела, усиленный эхом. Двух выстрелов. 

Твою мать, подумал он, срывая ружье со спины.

И все время, пока он мчался вниз, поскальзываясь и оступаясь, у него в голове билось: «Началось, блядь».

Весь путь Ригальдо морально готовился к самому плохому – даже к тому, от чего его всухую выкручивало: что Исли уже давно может быть мертв. Но он все равно не ждал, что когда ноги пронесут его между сараями, Присцилла, его «ручной дракон», его непобедимая имба, будет лежать посреди двора на промерзшей соломе, раскинув руки и ноги, а в боку у нее будет дыра. Темно-красные, лаково блестящие струйки стекали по голой коже. Присцилла приподняла прижатую к животу ладонь, будто хотела взглянуть, что у нее там, но уронила голову и обмякла.

Ее темные, почти коричневые соски беспомощно смотрели в небо.

Кровавая баня в старшей школе, тупо подумал Ригальдо. Хочешь унизить противницу – обнажи ее груди.

Все эти годы он так сильно ненавидел и боялся Присциллу, считая ее непредсказуемой и опасной, что бездумно позволил ей искать Исли, вытерпел весь этот издевательский трип, даже в полицию не пошел. Она была его козырем – и ее оказалось так легко вывести из игры.

Из дверей красного амбара вышел грузный мужик с пистолетом, нагнулся над Присциллой, ухватил ее за безвольную руку и поволок. Голые ноги стучали пятками по земле, а на соломе остался красный след.

Ригальдо не стал его окликать, тратить патроны на предупреждения. Он был слишком накручен и понял, что целится в человека, уже ощутив приклад щекой. Пуля из «Экспресс Тактикал» зацепила мужику плечо, вырвала кусок куртки. Тот высоко взвизгнул, как подраненный заяц, подпрыгнул и заметался, прежде чем увидел Ригальдо. Пистолет выплюнул две короткие вспышки, но Ригальдо уже отпрянул за сарай, и пули только выбили щепу из того места, где он только что стоял. Сухое эхо от выстрелов заметалось между холмами. Где-то внутри амбара закричала женщина. Ригальдо нащупал на земле какой-то железный хлам и не глядя бросил в ближайший забор, спровоцировав нервную пальбу на звук, и проворно пополз, пригибаясь, вдоль старого забора – он присмотрел хорошую бойницу в досках. Отсюда ему был немного виден двор – какие-то бесколесные тракторные кабины, вросшие в землю, ржавеющие бидоны, две новые машины. Присцилла по-прежнему лежала недвижимо. В морозном воздухе курился пороховой дым, а сердце неприятно трепетало под самым горлом. Ригальдо постарался двигаться как можно тише. Мелькнула и ушла мысль, что сам он прекрасно просматривается со всех окрестных холмов. Он не знал, сколько у «Перезосо» помощников, но этого, толстомордого хера с пушкой, просто обязан был вынести. Мужик застрелил Присциллу, сука, гондон!

Он поискал цель: та была почти скрыта нагромождением железных бочек, но руки со стволом были на виду. Ригальдо раздул ноздри, прицелился. Вот так, детка. Вот так. 

Противник заорал, выронил пистолет, затряс окровавленной рукой и скрылся, продолжать вопить. Ригальдо, часто смаргивая пот, скользил по двору прицелом, боясь прозевать нападение. И тут, прямо на его глазах, бессознательная Присцилла проворно сунула правую ладонь в трусы. Когда она извлекла руку, в той вроде бы было что-то зажато. Присцилла извернулась на земле, как кошка, и бросилась к начавшему подниматься мужику. И несколько раз быстро ткнула его в толстое брюхо, обтянутое рубашкой в красную клетку – так, как будто в шутку мутузила. 

– А? А-а-а! – мужик с изумлением уставился на свой живот, на котором уже начали проступать небольшие темные пятна. – Что ты сделала, бля-а-а!..

Ригальдо не выдержал – ломанулся из своего укрытия, обогнул забор, и тут же споткнулся, чуть не переломав ноги о кладку кирпичей. Присцилла тоже молниеносно оказалась на ногах. Из ее кулака торчала мини-отвертка; набор таких валялся в бардачке «Ниссана», сообразил шокированный Ригальдо. И тут же подумал, что все это время был преступно беспечен. 

Дурак самоуверенный. Столовый нож он у нее отобрал.

Присцилла выпрямилась во весь рост, сверкая глазами. К грязным, исцарапанным голым плечам пристали солома и куриные перья, но это ее беспокоило не больше, чем окровавленный бок, который она зажимала свободной рукой. Пуля прошла навылет, сообразил Ригальдо, скорее всего, не порвав крупных сосудов, и Присцилле с ее феноменальной нечувствительностью к боли как-то удалось избежать шока. Вот же ебаный Терминатор. У него не было слов.

Мужчина, стоя на четвереньках, шарил по земле, – он ищет пистолет, догадался Ригальдо, забери же у него пистолет, дура!.. Однако Присциллу дядька больше не интересовал: она смотрела поверх его головы, в темноту амбара, и ее грудь высоко вздымалась. А потом одновременно случилось несколько вещей: Ригальдо сам высмотрел чужую пушку и дернулся поднять, Присцилла перепрыгнула через упавшего, но двери амбара захлопнулись прямо перед ее носом, так, что она всем телом грянулась о створки. Изнутри донесся звон железной цепи, которую протягивали сквозь железные скобы, и Ригальдо трясущимися руками убрал чужой ствол за пояс: те, внутри, запирались не к добру.

– Откройте! – рявкнул он. – Я вызвал полицию, она уже близко! Исли, ты там?.. Исли, ответь!..

Исли молчал, зато из амбара донесся звук, от которого у Ригальдо волосы встали дыбом.

Сперва короткое «чихание» мотора, потом треск заводящейся пилы. Присцилла всплеснула руками и прянула в сторону. Ее рот был приоткрыт, взгляд остановился.

Ригальдо задохнулся от ужаса.

– Я буду стрелять, если не откроете! – заорал он, вскинув ружье.

На спину будто обрушилась туша медведя. Мужик-мать-его-безымянный-гондон, утробно рыча, насел сзади, схватился за лицо толстыми, как сардельки, пальцами, с силой выкрутил щеку и попытался надавить на глаза. Пальцы были в крови и соскальзывали. Ригальдо взвыл, от неожиданности вхолостую выпалив в небо, а дальше все смешалось – они сцепились, забарахтались во дворе, и было только тяжелое дыхание, удары и пинки. Перед глазами мелькали склоны холмов, перекошенная толстая рожа, волосатые руки, очень высокое небо и сарайные доски. И длинная серая лестница, раскачивающаяся в этом небе, и какой-то далекой частью мозга Ригальдо догадался, что это Присцилла тащит ее, приставляет к амбару, карабкается вверх – ее голые ноги рыбкой мелькнули в окошке под самым потолком и пропали. Дальше он ничего не видел: ему прилетел такой хук, что зубы чуть не выскочили на солому; мужик попытался выдернуть «Ремингтон», но Ригальдо уперся – и тут же ощутил, как чужие руки рвут у него из-за пояса пистолет. Пистолет зацепился за ремень, и Ригальдо порадовался, что успел поставить на предохранитель – а иначе бы точно остался без жопы. 

В амбаре раздался не поддающийся идентификации звук. Ригальдо зарычал, вскинул руки, держа ружье за ствол и приклад, и с силой обрушил его на переносицу мордастого мудилы. Что-то противно хрустнуло. Мужик закатил глаза. Ригальдо встал на подгибающихся, дрожащих ногах, вытер кулаком кровавые сопли, подобрал пистолет и ударил плечом в амбарную дверь. Никакого эффекта. Изнутри слышались обрывки криков и жужжание пилы, и он расслышал: «Стой где стоишь, иначе я укорочу Фёрста по колено!», и проорал:  
– Исли, я иду!

В отличие от Присциллы, он все равно не смог бы повторит фокус с верхним окошком – оно было слишком узким, он бы просто застрял. Поэтому он высадил всю оставшуюся в пистолете обойму в старое дерево, а потом принялся ломать и крушить доски. В висках горячо и монотонно стучало, а совсем рядом кто-то надсадно сипел, и Ригальдо не сразу понял, что это он сам, это у него свистит в горле – он задыхался, мать его, натурально задыхался от нетерпения, а потом сквозь пробоины он увидел нутро амбара и ахнул. Доски поддались, и он просунул в образовавшуюся брешь руку и начал распутывать удерживавшую створки железную цепь. А когда выдернул ее, рухнул внутрь – и, кажется, внутренне умер. У опорного столба висел человек, избитый до такой степени, что Ригальдо узнал его только по светлым волосам.

Внутри амбара было полутемно и контрастно: очень яркий свет падал наискось из маленьких подпотолочных окон, высвечивая пятнами стены и пол. Воняло маслом и бензином. И кровью, и острым запахом мочи, и рвотой, и... он покрутил головой: Заки не двигаясь лежал у стены на матрасе. Девица с длинными русыми волосами пятясь отступала от Присциллы, подняв работающую бензопилу, а Присцилла, сжав в правой руке длинную гнутую пику ржавой арматуры, шла следом, время от времени тыкая противницу, как копьем. Щека Европы Ваго была в крови и масле, изящное голубое пальто темнело прорехой по правому боку. И несмотря на могучий ярко-оранжевый аргумент в своих руках, Ваго трусила. Ригальдо видел это ясно как божий день. Он узнавал этот страх, который видел в своем охуевшем отражении в больничных зеркалах после Хеллоуина. Она боялась и подбадривала себя криками, повторяя одно и то же: про папу, про несправедливость, про долгожданную казнь. И что-то еще, Ригальдо почти не слушал, потому что уже занимался Исли, ослабляя веревку, идущую через потолочную балку от лебедки. Исли упал в его объятия: тяжелый и неуклюжий, холодный, в заскорузлой от крови одежде. Ригальдо в панике встряхнул его и как последний идиот спросил: ты как?!

– Как обоссанный барсук, – не открывая глаз, ответил Исли, едва шевеля губами, и Ригальдо затрясло об облегчения. Он перехватил Исли левой рукой, а правый сжал «Экспресс тактикал», в которой оставался еще один патрон, и развернулся, чтобы видеть Присциллу и Ваго. Исли ему мешал, наваливаясь на плечо, и пугал своим надсадным дыханием.

– Заки, – просипел Исли. – Зак, Заки...  
– Я его вижу, – прошептал Ригальдо, не поворачивая головы. – Сейчас. Сейчас я все сделаю...

А потом все в очередной раз рухнуло, потому что бензопила замолчала, и в наступившей оглушительной тишине Ваго взвизгнула:  
– Какая же ты жалкая психопатка! Ты хоть знаешь, что пока ты была в тюрьме, они завели себе девочку?..

Можно было расслышать, как на пол падают капли крови.

Да блядь, подумал Ригальдо. 

Блядь.

Лицо Присциллы стремительно теряло человеческое выражение. 

– Да, да, – задыхаясь, прокричала Европа. – Про это вещали из всех утюгов! Они завели себе новую доченьку, Ребекку!.. У них новая семья! Ты давно никому не нужна!

Ригальдо сунул бесполезный пистолет за ремень и сжал ружье. У него оставалось еще один патрон, и он был готов защищать Исли. 

Присцилла пошатнулась, посмотрела остекленевшими глазами и растерянно пробормотала:

– Это неправда. Неправда. 

Она разжала кулак, и арматура упала. Присцилла медленно подняла руки к голове, вцепилась в волосы и простонала:  
– Ты врешь! Там был только домик. И конфеты... Орешки...

Исли закашлялся и с трудом сказал Ригальдо в ухо:

– Помнишь, что говорил психиатр?..

Ригальдо вспомнил – и поразился, что совсем выкинул это из головы. Как отрезало. Наверное, потому что он слышал это восемь лет назад.

Среди множества сложных вывертов психики Присциллы был один любопытный факт, выявленный еще в «Санта Розе». Она не замечала маленьких девочек. Судебный психиатр счел это каким-то избирательным блоком восприятия. Возможно, Присцилла хотела всегда оставаться «папиной доченькой» в том невинном возрасте, когда все в ее жизни было хорошо, никто никого не бросал и не убивал, поэтому отрицала существование девочек младше десяти.

Он подумал о том, что в лесу возле дома Присцилла вполне могла видеть рядом с ним Бекки, но не отдала себе отчета в том, что именно она видит. А ведь новый ребенок Исли вполне мог вызвать у нее вспышку яростной ревности. 

Европа не унималась. Она снова выдернула стартерный шнур. Бензопила, чихнув, завелась, и теперь Европа наступала на Присциллу, а та медленно пятилась. Наконец стало видно, что ее движения раскоординированы и слабы.

– Исли, скажи! – вдруг пронзительно закричала она. Ригальдо поразился, сколько обреченности было в ее голосе. – Скажи что-нибудь!

Исли оперся на плечо Ригальдо с неожиданной силой.

– Мыльные... пузыри, – выдохнул он, подняв голову. В груди у него что-то тихо и неприятно хрипело. – Ты всегда останешься моей девочкой, которая пускала пузыри в парке Керри. И бежала, бежала по газону... Остальное неважно. 

Присцилла моргнула. Ярко-белый луч солнца серебрил ее ресницы и брови, и нечесанные, обесцвеченные краской волосы. Лицо казалось белой маской – видимо, из-за кровопотери. Темный взгляд было не прочитать. 

– Спасибо, Исли, – еле слышно сказала Присцилла. И улыбнулась Европе так, что на месте той Ригальдо уже бежал бы через холмы.

– Гонял единорога лев... – она тряхнула головой. – Девочка, ты какая-то жуткая идиотка. Сама меня позвала, почему ты не идешь ко мне?.. Я дам тебе новый ник – huevón. Ленивая хуйня. Неужели за столько лет нельзя было понять: не стоит тянуть лапы к моей семье.

Она пригнулась и двинулась вперед.

– Стой где стоишь, пизда!.. – взвизгнула Европа. – А-а! А-а-а!

Ее цветные колготки потемнели по внутренней стороне бедер. В амбаре резко запахло теплым запахом свежей мочи. 

И все смешалось в рычащий, гудящий, орущий ад. 

Присцилла каким-то образом проскользнула мимо Европы. И прыгнула той на спину, как тигрица, впилась зубами в мышцу между шеей и плечом. Европа пронзительно взвыла, а Присцилла, обвив ее руками и ногами, быстро наносила хаотичные сильные удары мини-отверткой – Ригальдо был уверен, что она давно ее потеряла, но нет. Отвертка глубоко погружалась в плечо и шею Европы и, видимо, попала в артерию, потому что кровь брызнула под напором, как из пробитой трубы. Пила упала; Европа вскинула руки, пытаясь сбросить Присциллу, и обе свалились на пол. В Айове Ригальдо доводилось бывать на ферме, и он помнил визг забиваемой свиньи, такой высокий, что уши закладывало. И этот самый визг сейчас метался под потолком. А на полу, среди грязной соломы, копошились два липких, залитых кровью существа, и Ригальдо знал, что никогда не забудет этого зрелища. 

Бензопила тарахтела вхолостую, прыгая по полу.

Ригальдо смотрел, вытаращив глаза. Исли хрипел ему в ухо: «Господи, господи!»

Европа вскочила на ноги, зажимая шею – расстегнутое пальто осталось в руках Присциллы – и бросилась к дверям, спотыкаясь и налетая на ржавую утварь. Распахнутые глаза на залитом кровью лице казались голубыми пластмассовыми пуговицами. Смысла в них было не больше, только животный страх.

Присцилла поднялась и, подволакивая ногу, упрямо потащилась за Европой, как подраненная волчица. Она догнала ту практически у самого входа и, не слушая Исли, который, задыхаясь, просил ее остановиться, вцепилась своей добыче одной рукой в волосы, а другой в платье на спине, и потащила назад. 

Ригальдо вдруг ясно понял, что сейчас произойдет.

Присцилла швырнула Европу на землю – прямо на цепь работающей пилы. И надавила на грудь коленом, удерживая. 

– Ригальдо! – вдруг резко сказал Исли. – Я не...

Ригальдо притиснул его голову к своему плечу:   
– Не смотри.

А сам смотрел. И видел спазматически сучащие ноги и руки Европы, слышал механический визг, немного изменивший тональность, и еще крики. Они звучали как будто из-под толщи воды, и Ригальдо подумал: не съебнуться бы. И еще – что, наверное, он откажется от дальнейших съемок в хоррор-франшизе.

Он зажмурился, только когда в щеку ударили теплые брызги крови. 

Крови было много, и она разлеталась очень широко. 

Когда стало тихо, он даже не поверил. Открыл один глаз, убедился, что Исли судорожно дышит. Присцилла стояла в самом центре амбара, безвольно опустив руки. Она была грязна – куда там хваленому гриму Гейбла-среднего.

– Вот и все, – она перешагнула через останки Европы Ваго. – А шуму-то было.

Ригальдо медленно отцепился от Исли и заставил себя встать, опираясь на ружье.

Присцилла вытерла лицо, потом еще раз – и растерянно посмотрела на испачканные ладони.

– Что-то я устала, – вздохнула она и пошаркала к матрасику. – А где же Лаки?.. А, вот он. Как хорошо, что эта сука его не разбудила. 

Она подтянула к себе бессознательного мальчика и коснулась губами его лба. 

– Очень горячий, – задумчиво сказала Присцилла. – Надо отнести его в дом и дать теплого молока. 

Ее лицо неожиданно осветилось нежной улыбкой.

– Я помню, как папа первый раз дал мне его подержать. И сказал: это твой маленький брат, никому не давай его обижать.

Она обвела лицо Закари грязным пальцем и медленно убрала руки от ребенка.

– Ну, вот поэтому я и ухожу к океану, – вздохнула она. – Чтобы его не обидеть. Уговор есть уговор.   
– Присцилла, – тихонько позвал Ригальдо. 

Она послушно повернула голову. И тогда он с размаху ударил ее прикладом в лицо.

– В пизду, – сказал он, любуясь закатившимися глазами. – Я не рыцарь. И много лет мечтал вот об этом.

Он повторил удар, наслаждаясь тем, как запрокидывается ее голова. Присцилла упала на матрас, раскинув руки, а Ригальдо, дернув ее к себе за ноги, решительно оседлал, придавив своим весом, и принялся скрупулезнейше связывать фермерской веревкой. По лицу текли слезы, он вытирал их плечом, но не прерывал своего дела. Заканчивая паковать Присциллу, он рыдал от облегчения, как дитя. 

Потом все было, как в тумане – он вышел во двор, обнаружил, что мордатый за это время попытался уползти, но вырубился, и на всякий случай связал и его тоже, а потом нашел в чужих вещах телефон и вызвал копов. Затем он на руках вынес Исли, потому что в амбаре воняло бойней, усадил в кузов пикапа, накрыл своей курткой и положил ему Заки под бок. Присцилла пришла в себя и вяло шевелилась в своих путах; уступив просьбам Исли – «нам не надо, чтобы она умерла» – Ригальдо, как смог, перевязал ее раны. «Пусть лучше сгниет в тюрьме, – мысленно согласился он. – И никогда не попадет к океану».

Он долго и безуспешно пытался поить Заки водой, но не преуспел, зато Исли пил очень много и жадно, а после сразу же ослабел, у него началась одышка. Ригальдо пугал идущий от его лица жар. Он сказал: «Пойду в их дом, поищу аспирин и одеяла», но Исли схватил его за руку:   
– Ригальдо, не уходи. Здесь темно, – и он испугался, потому что солнце давно взошло, на дворе стоял прекрасный, прохладный, ослепительный декабрьский день. Снег на холмах растаял, но воздух пах удивительной свежестью. Им оставалось продержаться совсем немного – но Исли смотрел поплывшим взглядом куда-то сквозь горы, и вокруг рта у него все было синее. 

«Это от сердца», – подумал Ригальдо, укрывая его получше, и остался – влез в пикап, сжал холодные пальцы:  
– Я не уйду.

Исли кивнул. У него внутри что-то булькало, а Заки, не просыпаясь, тонко хныкал, прижавшись к плечу. В какой-то момент Исли вдруг стал заметно тише дышать, и Ригальдо тряхнул его:  
– Эй, что ты, как ты?!  
– Как Энни, – произнес Исли после долгой паузы. И, к изумлению Ригальдо, повторил:  
– Как Энни в Вигваме... если ты... помнишь... агент Ку-у...

Он затрясся в приступе смеха и тут же раскашлялся, и Ригальдо не выдержал – тоже захохотал, повторяя: «Ах ты, гад!» Ему так много хотелось сказать Исли – что все будет хорошо, что он и Заки поправятся, что совсем скоро они увидят Бекки, а в феврале, после зимней сессии легислатуры, Исли увезет их куда захочет, куда-нибудь далеко, где тепло, пальмы и песок. Но он промолчал, потому что боялся расслабиться, и только поцеловал Исли в грязные волосы надо лбом, а потом осторожно прилег головой ему на грудь. И так и сидел, как верный пес, ловя неровное дыхание, пока в воздухе над холмами не раздался первый звук полицейских сирен.


	12. Chapter 12

Эпилог

В полдень неимоверно пекло. Казалось, даже камни раскалились, и жаркий полупрозрачный воздух над ними дрожал, а контуры крепостных стен плыли, как мираж. 

– Ужас, – сказал Ригальдо, обмахиваясь журналом. – Как на сковороде. Или как в Даунтауне в июле, только несет не горячим асфальтом, а сеном. Ты как, живой? Может, стоит пересидеть в номере?   
– Еще чего, – Исли сдвинул на нос темные очки. – И пропустить турнир? И что на это скажет детка?..  
– Скажу, что папка мне важнее, – Бекки наморщила нос, быстро огляделась. – Может, ты хотя бы перейдешь под навес?

Исли махнул на нее, развернулся и энергично попер к ристалищу, чтобы занять хорошие места. 

Ригальдо вздохнул и напомнил себе: терпение, бля. 

– Папа такой...  
– Неуемный, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо. – Железный человек хренов. Как мальчик по жаре носится.

Бекки повернула голову, глянула виновато:   
– Ты думаешь, надо было оставить его в Сиэтле?..

Он потрепал ее по голове, вызвав протестующее «Ну па-а-ап». В последнее время на нее вот так часто находило, и тогда милый ребенок вдруг превращался в упрямого гремлина. Но для него она все еще оставалась маленькой девочкой, хотя за последний год неожиданно вытянулась, похудела и стала похожа на длинноногого жеребенка. 

– Ты же его знаешь. Попробуй, оставь. Сказал, что хочет свозить тебя на фестиваль, а значит, помешать ему может только вторжение катаров.   
– Да нет же, пап, – поправила Бекки. – Катары как раз и жили в Лангедоке, ты что. И в Каркассоне их осадили крестоносцы Симона де Монфора.  
– Да, детка. Я перепутал, – соврал Ригальдо, радуясь тому, как у нее загораются глаза. Он научился этому у Исли. Тот говорил – она должна чувствовать себя в чем-то сильнее. Бекки любила историю, бредила европейским средневековьем. В марте ее проект занял первое место в школе, а в мае Ригальдо обнаружил, что она тайком шьет тунику с гербом, и вытянул признание, что ей до смерти хочется встретиться с друзьями из Европы. 

Орать на ребенка Ригальдо не мог, поэтому досталось Исли. «Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Какие-то мужики! Французы! За океаном! А вдруг они просили ее прислать им голые фото?!» 

Сейчас вспоминать это было немножко стыдно.

Исли тогда беззаботно смеялся, прижимая к себе заплаканную Бекки. «Господи, ну отвези ее сам, – легкомысленно сказал он. – В конце концов, ей двенадцать лет, а из Европы она видела только Шпицберген и Норвегию. Поехали, посмотрим на этот грешный Лангедок». И в августе, взяв общий отпуск, они торжественно повезли ребенка на средневековый фестиваль.

Конечно, Исли не мог удовольствоваться малым, и путешествие началось в Испании, и только через две недели они пересекли границу Франции. Они прицельно таскались от замка к замку и вскоре совершенно умотались. Ригальдо уже ни черта не помнил, в его голове смешались все: шоссе, мини-отели, гостиничные завтраки, дорожные знаки, люди, разговаривающие на разных языках. Еще он начал путать все виденные замки, рвы, бастионы, ворота, галереи, все выщербленные ветрами башни и прокаленные солнцем дворы. Бекки подсовывала ему под нос «Инстаграм», тыкала пальцем: «Смотри, это мы в замке Кока, это Бутрон, ты снова все перепутал», – и он кивал, а стоило закрыть глаза, вспоминалось другое: топот подошв по каменным плитам, туристы, жара и смеющийся Исли, по просьбе Ригальдо вновь отрастивший длинные волосы, перегибающийся через стену между каменными зубцами, чтобы взглянуть с головокружительной высоты на очередной город под горой.

Они сильно загорели, похудели и мало спали – солнце всходило очень рано, а ночью давила духота и не было сил заснуть. Бекки сделалась мечтательной и немного безумной; она теряла волю при виде очередной груды древних камней и лезла везде, куда можно было пробраться, как непослушная кошка. Ригальдо все время ждал, что рано или поздно ее арестуют, поймав на зубцах крепостной стены, и в полной мере узнал, что такое непослушный подросток. 

В Сете Ригальдо таскал их по рыбным ресторанам, маниакально заставлял пробовать всех местных моллюсков – дома он поспорил на это с Анри. Бекки плевалась от устриц, а Исли довольно улыбался, пил из раковин лимонно-соленый сок и смотрел так, что его хотелось разложить прямо здесь, на белой скатерти – хотя, может быть, это у Ригальдо срабатывал рефлекс. Рядом с Исли, который выглядел счастливо и безмятежно, как будто его не тревожили никакие дела, он все время ходил взбудораженный и возбужденный. 

Здесь, в Каркассоне, Ригальдо исполнилось сорок три. 

Ему пришло много поздравлений – от Лаки и Клэр, от сестер, от Клариссы, от съемочной группы и даже от чертова Анри. Ригальдо был удивлен и сконфужен, а когда по скайпу позвонила Люсиэла: «Так, мы тут собрались с небольшим коллективом топ-менеджеров», – он закрылся в ванной и сидел, пока Исли не уговорил его выйти и ответить.

Они праздновали паэльей из моллюсков, чесночным супом и острой говядиной, и местным вином. На десерт были запеченные с миндалем и абрикосами фиги, и когда Бекки ушла познакомиться с подростками на террасе отеля, Исли бесстыдно обнимал Ригальдо за шею, пихал ему в рот эти фиги и целовал в сладкий рот. Утром Ригальдо проснулся в люксе, выпачканный медом и спермой, замотанный в простыню, похмельный и с неопадающим стояком, и обнаружил, что Исли наблюдает за ним со своей половины кровати. И пока он барахтался в простынях, Исли оседлал его и сказал: «Ну привет, рыцарь мрачного образа. Долго ты спал. Я устал тут в одиночку полировать свое копье». Они трахались до изнеможения, пользуясь редким моментом одиночества, пока Бекки не стала стучать: «Пап, пап, я пойду в Верхний город, вы за меня не волнуйтесь!»

Только тогда они неохотно расцепились и поползли в душ, и Ригальдо, придерживая простыню, слал ребенку нервные сообщения: «Без нас никуда!»

И вот они были здесь – в крепости. Пришлось пройти пешком старый каменный мост, потому что на весь июль-август движение машин по кривым узким улицам Верхнего города было перекрыто, и подняться на холм, на котором стоял замок. Даже издалека было видно, какой тот огромный, а вблизи Каркассон и вовсе вознесся, как исполин. После всех причудливых замков, которые они видели, после фестончатых арок, мозаичной кладки, странной архитектуры он мог показаться простым – но не казался. Ригальдо видел, что Бекки притихла и впечатлена. Даже Исли умолк – он стоял перед двойными стенами из старых желтых камней и, задрав голову, разглядывал прямые зубцы и высокие башни. 

– Вот этот мне нравится, – сказал он наконец совершенно серьезно. – Я бы в таком жил. 

Его грудь высоко вздымалась – жара нарастала. На лопатках Исли, на сине-черной футболке, от пота расплывалось влажное темное пятно. На груди футболка тоже сильно промокла. Ригальдо посмотрел на это пятно и буркнул:   
– Посмотрел бы я, как бы ты каждый день на эту гору вползал.   
– А я на лошадке. Во главе своего отряда. 

Ригальдо не стал напоминать, что Исли уже год как не подходил к тем силовым тренажерам, которые требовали участия грудных мышц, не поднимал тяжести, отказался от дайвинга и гребли на лодке. Он смерил его взглядом:   
– Во главе своей свиты, ты хочешь сказать. А впереди отряда на лошадке бы ехал я.  
– Нет, – тут же отозвался Исли. – Ты плыл бы в паланкине, как положено любимому супругу. 

Ригальдо хлестнул его по заду бейсболкой, забыв про туристов вокруг.

– Папа!.. Ну что вы делаете!

Солнце вошло в зенит. Ригальдо брел, слушая Бекки, которая взахлеб рассказывала про альбигойскую ересь, а сам не мог оторвать взгляд от капель пота над верхней губой Исли. Тот быстро слизывал их, но было ясно, что жара для него – серьезное испытание.

На левой стороне груди, под футболкой, у Исли теперь был горизонтальный рубец. В декабре ему имплантировали водитель ритма, и, как он признался, жить стало одновременно и легче и сложнее. Уже когда все было сделано, Исли пересказал Ригальдо, как перед операцией веселый кардиолог учил, как следует себя вести в период адаптации: сколько ходить пешком, на сколько этажей ежедневно подниматься, не пользуясь лифтом. «А секс?» – прямо спросил Исли. Доктор сверкнул зубами. «Обычно я говорю, что секс с женой приравнивается к подъему на два этажа, с любовницей – на четыре. Однако я видел вашего мужа. Думаю, надо рассчитывать силы, как подъем на три этажа».

С этим периодом была связана и другая история. Исли считал, что Бекки должна знать, зачем он ложится в больницу. Та его выслушала, зажав ладони между коленями, и напряженно спросила: «То есть, у тебя там будет электрический прибор?» «Ну да. Почти как реактор у Тони Старка, – довольно сказал он. – Недаром он мой любимый персонаж». Тут к их с Ригальдо ужасу ее глаза наполнились слезами. «Но Старк же у-умер! – прорыдала Бекки. – О, папа, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня!» Она еще полчаса плакала Исли в колени, а Ригальдо впервые за много лет потребовалось закурить. 

В том, как Исли вконец ушатал свое сердце, подточенное полученным шесть лет назад миокардитом, Ригальдо винил политику и Присциллу. С последней все было понятно – она была их вечным крестом; Ригальдо знал, что после резни в Якиме не было ни одного дня, чтобы Исли не думал о ней. Но даже с этим тот бы со временем справился, однако предвыборная гонка доконала его. Он поднимался по карьерной лестнице стремительно, как и предсказывала Ирена, нигде надолго не застревая: два года в нижней палате, четыре – в верхней, и вот наконец осенью он триумфально прошел в Конгресс, с опережением второго кандидата на двадцать семь пунктов. Никто не знал, что за несколько месяцев до этого, перед самым Днем Независимости, он загремел в частную клинику с фибрилляцией, и в реанимации выдал короткую остановку сердца. Ригальдо умолял его снять кандидатуру по состоянию здоровья или остаться на второй срок в совете штата, но Исли не оставил своих честолюбивых надежд. Ригальдо ждал выборов, как казни, но все обошлось. Сразу после своей победы Исли лег на операцию, и к зимней сессии Конгресса был как новенький. Ну, а теперь они были здесь, на юге Франции, и аномально жаркое лето выжимало из них все соки, но Исли на удивление легко переносил его, однако Ригальдо все равно опекал его, как наседка. 

– ...пап, ты совсем меня не слушаешь, – попеняла ему Бекки. Он встрепенулся: задумался хрен знает о чем, а детка тем временем за руку провела его сквозь толпу туда, где должен был состояться турнир. За деревянными заграждениями уже собрались зрители. Ригальдо задрал голову, посмотрел на пронзительно-синее небо и солнце, такое слепящее, что слезы выступили на глазах, и принялся пробираться к месту, где их ждал Исли.

***

Деревянный наконечник копья красного рыцаря разлетелся о щит рыцаря в синем к чертовой матери; во все стороны брызнула щепа. «Синий» покачнулся, взмахнул руками и вылетел из седла. Лошади тяжелой рысью проскакали вдоль ограды. Рыцарь возился на песке, как жук; к нему уже бежали оруженосцы. Зрители зааплодировали, взвыли трубы. Герольд объявил победителя.

– Шах и мат, – довольно сказал Исли. – Ты теперь мой должник.  
– На что вы спорили? – вклинилась между ними Бекки. 

Ригальдо смерил Исли уничтожающим взглядом и промолчал. А тот невозмутимо ответил:   
– На желание, детка. Возможно, я нас с тобой спас. Папа опять, как вчера, мог повести нас есть мозги и запеченного молочного поросенка.

– Фу, – Бекки поморщилась. – Поросеночка жалко, а мозги я не буду, я же не Ганнибал. А «KFC» здесь нету?..

Исли засмеялся и откинулся на спинку скамьи. Его рука, коснувшаяся лопатки Ригальдо, примирительно обрисовала круг. Ригальдо сузил глаза, пытаясь представить, чем же ему грозит проигрыш.

Все было хорошо, пока каркассонские воины рубили яблоки на скаку, ловили дротиками кольца и подброшенные платочки, рубились на топорах и сходились на бугурт. Зрелищные бои перемежались выступлениями трубадуров, акробатов и факиров. Ригальдо наслаждался тенью под навесом, вполуха слушая герольда и немного завидуя выносливости красномордых мужиков, увлеченно лупцующих друг друга. Не было похоже, что кто-то из них вот-вот свалится от жары. Но когда начали съезжаться конные копейщики, Исли повернул голову и сказал, ткнувшись губами чуть ли не в самое ухо:   
– На которого ставишь? 

Ригальдо смерил взглядом обоих всадников, вокруг которых суетились оруженосцы, и уточнил:  
– На что спорим? 

В глазах у Исли прыгали чертенята.  
– На желание. 

Вот где-то здесь, разумеется, и надо было притормозить, поскольку желанием могло оказаться как «посетить экспозицию, посвященную пыткам и казням», так и «взять за щеку в винном погребе». Но, видно, Ригальдо совсем размяк – от зноя, от запаха Исли, от тягучего счастья последних дней, а может, его завела атмосфера соревнования. К тому же синий рыцарь уже сделал других противников. И он легкомысленно пожал плечами:   
– Идет.   
– Ставлю на красного, – немедленно отозвался Исли. 

Они пожали руки и повернулись к ристалищу. И вот, пожалуйста. Из трех сшибок красный рыцарь победил синего в двух. 

– Базиль прислал сообщение, что здешние замковые бои вполовину не так интересны, как то, что будет завтра на фестивале, – попыталась утешить его Бекки, когда праздник закончился и зрители начали пробираться к выходу. – Ведь здесь можно только смотреть, а там даже участвовать!  
– Детка, если не хочешь меня довести, не стоит пересказывать все, что пишет твой французский друг, – предупредил Ригальдо. – У меня к этому Базилю и так много вопросов.  
– Но мы же пойдем туда, да? – Бекки смотрела несчастными глазами. – И на ночной праздник огней? И к моим ребятам? Мы же не будем уходить от них в отель, правда, папа?..  
– Конечно, пойдем, – влез в разговор Исли. – Будем как все и заночуем в палаточном городке. Зря, что ли, папа притащил нашу палатку на себе.  
– Это твое желание? – покосился Ригальдо.   
– Это желание твоей дочери, – Исли сощурился, глядя с веселым вызовом. – И это завтра. У нас еще целый день.

И они до заката бродили по старым кварталам, пока ноги не стали гудеть от усталости. Несмотря на туристов, в городе все еще ощущалась тайна. Узкие улицы тонули в лаванде и густых ароматах прованской кухни; от реки тянуло тиной и холодом, а под мостом дрались за колбасную шкурку утки. 

Они облазили замок от подвалов до крыш, с которых отлично просматривались Пиренеи. Исли отправил Бекки в музей привидений, а самого его Ригальдо потащил в пыточный подвал. Потом они соревновались, кто больше нафотографирует страдающих гарпий, а также каменных монахов, старух, рыб и странных хтонических зверушек, прячущих за своими раззявленными ртами отверстия сточных труб. Их вытаращенные глаза и живые, возмущенные мины как будто говорили: «Я все о тебе знаю, охальник, проваливай, откуда пришел!» «Пап, он похож на тебя!» – хихикнула Бекки, показывая на хмурого безбородого мужика в платке. Ригальдо закатил глаза, и Исли восторженно подхватил: «Да, вот теперь сходство полное! Только это, вообще-то, дама». В отместку Ригальдо заставил его пробовать бараньи внутренности с гвоздикой и овощами, маринованные в белом вине. 

Бесконечный вечер с горячим ветром вместил в себя и базилику с витражами, через которые струились потоки солнца, гаснущие в прохладной темноте, и путешествие по тайным ходам из винного погреба, и представление уличных марионеток про Даму Карас, которой крепость была обязана своим именем. А когда солнце начало опускаться, замок запылал. Старый желто-зеленый кирпич стал оранжево-алым, и башни казались врезанными в закат. Где бы они ни находились, Каркассон притягивал, как магнит. 

Ригальдо сфотографировал его в последних лучах из окна отеля. Бекки уже спала у себя: так устала, что даже не стала ужинать. После долгой жары попасть в кондиционированную прохладу номера было странно. Ригальдо чувствовал, как на руках от сильного тока воздуха шевелятся волосы, а под кожей будто растекаются крохотные газированные пузырьки напряженного ожидания. Спать не хотелось, хотя он тоже устал.

Исли явился из душа, когда Ригальдо поправлял шторы. Пояс халата держался на честном слове, с плохо отжатых волос текло на голую грудь. Он медленно подошел и прижался всем телом, подпихнул Ригальдо вверх по стене, вклинился между расставленных ног. Под халатом на нем ничего не было. Через шорты Ригальдо чувствовал, как ему в мотню уперся мягкий, влажный, только начавший набухать член. 

Он вырубил кондиционер, чтобы их не продуло. 

– Это и есть твое желание? – на всякий случай уточнил он. Исли завел его руки вверх и зафиксировал оба запястья, заставил беспомощно вытянуться, а вторую ладонь запустил под резинку шорт. Пальцы погладили через трусы член, и тот тут же шевельнулся, наливаясь теплом. Ригальдо напряг плечи, но Исли держал крепко. Свободной рукой тот продолжал мягко катать яйца в мошонке, а потом его указательный палец проник между ягодиц, обвел припухший после прошлой ночи вход, погрузив самый кончик в растраханное отверстие. Ригальдо сглотнул – мелочь, вроде бы, но сейчас он не был уверен, что без смазки осилит что-то еще. Палец дразнил, тер и гладил края, время от времени ныряя внутрь. Ригальдо запрокинул голову, чувствуя испарину и странное, пограничное с неудобством удовольствие, и шире расставил ноги. 

От глаз Исли разбежались веселые морщины, но он помотал головой. Ригальдо ощутил на лице невесомые поцелуи, после чего Исли сказал:   
– Нет, это – твое, – и поцеловал в лоб, в губы и в нос, а потом облизал палец и продолжил медленно и сладко пытать Ригальдо.

***

– Спокойно, дорогой, – Исли похлопал его по плечу. – С ней все хорошо. Твоего вмешательства не требуется. 

Ригальдо взглянул на него с искренним возмущением. 

Был день – и вокруг кипел тот самый фестиваль. Под стенами крепости и по берегам реки Од вырос палаточный городок – и огромные цветные шатры с флагами и современные синтетические палатки. Со стороны Нижнего города все еще подъезжали автобусы, а за мостом уже колыхалась толпа – люди всех возрастов галдели, как на арабском базаре. И в этом столпотворении, полном гомона, смеха, ржания лошадей, криков зазывал и рева труб и пищалок, они потеряли Бекки. Точнее, ее утащили друзья из клуба реконструкторов; как показалось Ригальдо, все парни и девушки были намного старше их детки.

– Это нормально, что ей сейчас интересно с теми, кто взрослей, – серьезно сказал Исли. – Ну что ты корчишься, как вампир на солнце!   
– А им нахрена ребенок? О чем с ней говорить?  
– Ты обижаешь Бекки. Базиль сказал, что она ветеран их сообщества и уже его модерирует. Это же интернет, Ригальдо. В нем паспортный возраст почти ни на что не влияет.  
– О господи, – Ригальдо поднял глаза к безоблачному небу. – Все, пиздец. Во что они там играют? Я надеюсь, не в пытки и не в оргии?  
– А вот на это мы с тобой поглядим со стороны, – Исли схватил его под локоть, повлек мимо лотков и лавок, в обход палаток. – Не обижайся, но я не дам тебе портить ей праздник. Она его так ждала.  
– Да уж, – Ригальдо одернул тунику – она пузырила над ремнем. – Даже костюмы сделала.  
– Вот именно, – Исли провел ладонью по груди, приглаживая узор. – Дай ребенку все это прочувствовать.

На взгляд Ригальдо, сейчас он как никогда выглядел как эльфийский король. Беспечный владыка королевства сияющих пидорасов. 

Бекки действительно сшила им по тунике. Ему – зеленую, Исли – синюю, с серебряной вышивкой. Она достала их из рюкзака уже у самого моста и виновато сказала, что за вход на праздник придется заплатить, но если в костюме, то будет дешевле. Ригальдо расскрипелся было, что он не собирался на карнавал, а потом его взгляд упал на рекламный щит. «Пятнадцать евро? – мгновенно встрепенулся он. – А ну-ка давай сюда рубашку!» Исли, беспрекословно задрапировавшийся в хламиду поверх джинсовых шорт, потом шептал у него за спиной: «Папочкина фантомная жадность иногда как нельзя кстати!». Ригальдо делал вид, что не слышит. Сравнивая себя с некоторыми чудаками в толпе, он очень быстро перестал чувствовать себя ряженым. Рядом ходили солдаты в кольчуге, крестоносцы, вельможи, монахи, ремесленники; наряды женщин поражали смешением эпох и стилей. Много было тех, кто, как они, не парился исторической правдоподобностью, а просто обозначил, что тоже участвует в карнавале. «Все это напоминает «Историю рыцаря», – шепнул Исли. – Где крестьяне поют «We will rock you». Вот я себя немного чувствую в том самом кино!»

Ригальдо не чувствовал себя ни как в фильме, ни как на съемках – на него давил Каркассон. Он был настоящим, и жара тоже была настоящей. Огромный замок, который видел турниры рыцарей, истребление катаров, изгнание трубадуров, костры инквизиции и Кевина Костнера в «Робин Гуде», снисходительно смотрел на колышущуюся под его стенами толпу. Исли был прав: Каркассоном хотелось владеть. Ригальдо задирал голову, глядя на узкие бойницы, и думал, что если бы это был его замок, хер бы кто его оттуда вышиб.

Было шумно, весело и тесно. Бекки вцепилась в локоть Исли, когда незнакомая компания попыталась утянуть ее в хоровод. На утоптанной площадке наездники демонстрировали чудеса эквилибристики, рядом под визг пищалок танцевали девушки в сабо; под ивами мужик учил премудростям соколиной охоты: мрачный сокол на пристежке игнорировал хозяина, высматривая, кого бы долбануть в глаз. Торговцы предлагали разную ерунду. По пути от моста Ригальдо успели напоить сидром и вином и угостили жареной колбасой с красным луком, фенхелем и розмарином. Исли тоже задумчиво что-то жевал, часто прикладываясь к кружке с медом и имбирем. Взгляд у него был сонный, веки набрякли, и Ригальдо некстати вспомнил, как ночью они бесконечно долго не могли заснуть и, проворочавшись какое-то время, снова катались по простыням – то Исли закидывал себе на плечи ноги Ригальдо, то Ригальдо распинал его под собой, низко склонялся и вылизывал, заставляя сжимать кулаки и рвано дышать. С утра у него от всей этой гимнастики ныл крестец и слабо тянуло в промежности, а Исли чего-то частенько тер левую половину груди, но потом перестал, и Ригальдо через какое-то время тоже насчет него успокоился. А сейчас, посреди толпы, он вдруг встретился с Исли глазами и чуть не подавился сидром: тот смотрел очень внимательно, темным зовущим взглядом. Ригальдо подумал – и отсалютовал ему кружкой. И они долго бродили между танцорами и музыкантами, перемерили целую коллекцию рыцарских шлемов, пробовали свежий хлеб и «солдатский» суп с чесноком, поглядели пороховое шоу и купили у кожевенника выделанные тонкие перчатки для детки. А потом их наконец отыскал реконструкторский клуб – и, после обязательных расшаркиваний и уверений в том, что Бекки очень похожа на своих отцов, особенно на того, который слева – Ригальдо стоял со сложным лицом, Исли сиял, а Бекки довольно фыркала, – она исчезла, быстрее, чем Ригальдо успел сказать: «Пожалуйста, держись на виду!»

Прошло уже полчаса, но он все еще загонялся по этому поводу.

В ухо ему пронзительно продудели в трубу. Он сморщился, отмахнулся, а когда повернулся, Исли уже тянул его в ремесленный квартал. Здесь можно было посмотреть, как ткачи ткут на станках, попросить гончара повертеть круг. Несколько женщин красили ткани, совсем юные девушки продавали куколок, всякий мелкий стафф. Но Исли нацелился на кузнецов:  
– Смотри, как потешно. Здесь можно себе чего-нибудь сковать.

«Вот только молотом тебе нельзя херачить», – занервничал Ригальдо и нырнул за ним под навес.

Кузнецом оказалась женщина старше их обоих.

– Так, мальчики-ковбои, – она бесцеремонно осмотрела их ладони. – У вас глаза двух офисных акул и чистенькие ручки. Вот вам та микронаковальня, вот заготовки. Что хотите выковать? Есть кольцо всевластья, клинки, ножи, браслет из проволоки...

– Браслет для дочки. 

И они долго, увлеченно и с матом, сплетали и расклепывали проволоку. Время от времени кузнец поворачивалась к ним и беззлобно рявкала: «Следите за языком, ковбои, вы не в своем Техасе!», но в целом была довольна, и в конце концов продала им браслет и отпустила с миром. Снаружи за это время прибавилось людей: приближался большой парад и триумфальное шествие с королем и королевой. Парад не очень интересовал Ригальдо, его внимание привлек звук гонга и трубный голос герольда. Он протолкался сквозь толпу и увидел Бекки.

Она стояла боком в своем длинном, до пят, красном с золотом платье и, оттянув назад локоть, целилась в мишень. 

Из лука, мать его, настоящего лука. 

К ней подошел какой-то мужик, поправил стойку, потом попытался встать за спиной, но Бекки что-то сказала через плечо, и он, захохотав, отодвинулся. Ригальдо рванулся было через деревянную изгородь, но Исли облапил его за плечи и зажал рот. Ригальдо покосился на него, пытаясь сказать взглядом: «Видишь?!!»

– Вижу, – прошептал Исли, как будто мог читать мысли, и медленно разжал руки. – И ты посмотри. Разве она не супер?

Супер, был вынужден согласиться Ригальдо, рассматривая, как его девочка стоит рядом с другими стрелками – тоненькая и напряженная, будто звенящая. Она стреляла три раза – и дважды попала в мишень, правда, с краю, но тем не менее.

Вот на кого надо было ставить в споре, подумал он. После финального выстрела Бекки отошла к друзьям, очень довольная, и вдруг развернулась на каблуках и помахала им с Исли.

Ригальдо кивнул в ответ. 

– Это у нее в меня, – он неожиданно возгордился. – В смысле, стрельба. 

Толпа напирала, и он был вынужден оглянуться – и обнаружил, что Исли свалил.

«Семейка Аддамс, – подумал он позже, беспощадно догоняясь бочковым вином и хмуро обгладывая утиную ножку, выловленную для него торговкой из чана с кассуле. – Делают что хотят».

Младшая часть «семейки» по-прежнему зависала с друзьями, иногда вопросительно поглядывая в сторону Ригальдо – папа, можно еще? – и он кивал: можно. Покончив с уткой и вытерев соус с губ, Ригальдо поплелся, куда глаза глядят. Глаза неожиданно привели его на лекцию «Собака в средневековье». К концу лекции Ригальдо преисполнился мысли, что всегда недооценивал собак. Мало того, что преданные, так их еще и в голодный год сожрать можно. 

С собак его мысли перекинулись на котов. Он вспомнил, что надо бы позвонить Клэр, узнать, как там Киара. Не съела ли ее Джинни – самая младшая из клана Фёрстов. 

Внучка у Исли появилась, когда Заки было пять лет. В этот раз Клэр вышла на работу еще раньше, и они с Лаки перекидывали новорожденную друг другу. Заки воспринял рождение сестры философски, однако, болтая с Исли по скайпу, иногда тяжело вздыхал: «Дед, эту сестру, кажется, купили в магазине «Все за 99 центов», она какая-то бракованная – все время орет и еще тянет все в рот. В мое время дети такими не были!», – и Исли с ним соглашался, а потом покупал подарки – ему и Джинни. «Девка растет настоящим бедствием, – довольно говорил Лаки. – И совсем не похожа на нас с Клэр!»

Ригальдо имел много чего сказать по этому поводу, но молчал. Каждый, кто видел Джинни, которой уже исполнился год, отмечал ее удивительные глаза – строгие, темные и серьезные, затягивающие в себя, как омуты.

Совсем как у Присциллы. 

Во всем остальном она была такая же, как другие мелкие дети – раздражающе-шумный червячок, решительно топающий по дому и колотящий игрушкой по всем поверхностям. При виде Исли она впадала в неконтролируемый восторг, наваливаясь ему на колени и пытаясь обслюнявить. Теперь, ко всему прочему, у нее появилась еще одно развлечение – уезжая, Ригальдо оставил Клэр новую кошку, а теперь временами жалел – та была пугливой и побаивалась страстного темперамента Джинни. 

Симбы не стало весной. В последнюю зиму кот сделался тихий, ленивый и по-птичьему невесомый; мягкий, как тряпочка. Исли звал его соней, потому что Симба целыми днями спал, свернувшись клубком на кровати у Бекки. Он перестал выбираться в лес и мог заснуть, где стоял, опустив голову, как лошадь в стойле. Однажды Бекки подняла его, держа под животом, и вдруг позвала дрогнувшим голосом: «Папа, у него внутри какие-то шишки». Ее не пустили в кабинет к ветеринару, поэтому она стояла за дверью, прижавшись к стеклу лбом, пока врач объяснял, что опухолей много, кот очень старый и не перенесет операцию. Как только закончился осмотр, она решительно забрала Симбу в коридор, и гладила так, что с него летели клочья шерсти. 

Ригальдо отказался усыплять кота в клинике. Договорились, что врач приедет на дом. Ночью кот пришел к ним с Исли в комнату, чего давно уже не делал, но от слабости не смог даже запрыгнуть на одеяло. Исли положил его спать между ними и, засыпая, Симба еле слышно пел, но с утра не проснулся. Ригальдо выкопал в лесу яму, посадил сверху папоротник, Бекки принесла на это место мха и вообще вела себя очень спокойно. А уже потом, в доме, ей попалась на глаза кошачья миска.

Она рыдала так, что глаза стали узкие, как щелочки. Уткнувшись в Ригальдо лицом, она промычала, что не хочет другого кота – вообще, никогда в жизни, никакого. А спустя неделю вице-президент «Нордвуда» обнаружил у себя на столе странное существо, шуршащее листами бумаги. Когда явилась Люсиэла, он хмуро чесал страшного пестрого котенка между огромных ушей, а тот негромко урчал, тыкаясь носом ему в ладонь. 

– Ну вот, – без всякой почтительности сказала Люсиэла, уперев руки в бока. – Хоть стал на человека похож. А то ходил тут с видом контуженного Дракулы!  
– Моя дочь, – Ригальдо прочистил горло, – утверждает, что больше не хочет котов.  
– Ну, без проблем, – пожала плечами Люсиэла. – Это-то кошка. Эймская четверть-лысая. 

Ригальдо давно не было так страшно, как в этот день, когда он привез «четверть-лысую» под пальто и молча опустил ее на пол в гостиной, возле ног Бекки. Исли успокаивающе обнял его за плечи, но Ригальдо чувствовал, что тот сам напряжен.

– Ах, папы, – вздохнула их детка. – Вы такие... слов нету.

Так они стали обладателями Киары. Она оказалась милой, но Ригальдо скучал по своему старому подлому коту. 

Не захотев слушать лекции дальше, он выбрался из шатра. Уж лучше он в оба глаза постережет Бекки – ветерана и модератора сообщества, надо же. А Исли пусть шляется, где хочет, большой мальчик уже.

Позади что-то громко фыркнуло, влажно коснулось плеча. Под ноги легла тень, перекрывшая его собственную, и он обернулся со смутной тревогой, почему-то уверенный, что за спиной стоит большое животное.

– Привет, – сказал Исли, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Ты что, пропустил парад? Я тебя искал, но так и не увидел. 

Солнце светило ему в спину, окружало голову слепящим венцом. Ригальдо прищурился, прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Исли сидел верхом. Под ним осторожно переступал белый конь – огромный, серебрящийся и красивый. С плеч Исли на спину коня крупными складками стекал алый с золотом плащ, а на груди была туника, не та, которую сшила Бекки, а другая, с черным орлом и золотыми узорами. 

Кто-то сунулся между ними, залопотал, послышались щелчки камер. Ригальдо ни слова не понимал – ни по-английски, ни по-французски. Исли придержал коня, под копыта которого полез какой-то карапуз, и поднял руку в благословляющем жесте.

На голове у него была корона, а на груди перевязь. Он смотрел безмятежно и одновременно лукаво.

То ли от жары, то ли от выпитого вина, но у Ригальдо помутилось в глазах. 

«Ошибка 404», – подумал он, делая шаг назад и присаживаясь на какую-то бочку, чтобы не съехать на землю.

***

– И все-таки ты ужасно меня напугал, – повторил Исли, отпивая вино прямо из горлышка. Он протянул бутылку Ригальдо, но тот покачал головой: сколько можно-то. 

Они сидели на пробковой подстилке на земле, в тени палатки, которую Исли расставил не без помощи Базиля. День катился к закату и большинство прибывших на фестиваль временно рассосалось – кто в город, кто по автобусам, кто, как они, отдыхал в палаточном лагере. Ночью планировался «штурм крепости» и огненное шоу, так что требовалось хоть немного отдохнуть и набраться сил. Бекки, удостоверившись, что с отцами все хорошо, снова убежала к друзьям. Ригальдо уже не так переживал за нее, как с утра – весь реконструкторский клуб успел перебывать у них в палатке, чтобы сфотографироваться с Исли. Также к ним приходила королева парада – не очень юная, но безумно красивая женщина. Она расцеловала Исли в обе щеки, сделала несколько селфи, а после внезапно чмокнула Ригальдо в лоб и ушла.

– Я сам не до конца понял, как так получилось-то, – делился Исли, раскладывая по салфетке сэндвичи. – Что-то стряслось с парнем, который планировался на роль короля, то ли понос, то ли грипп. И тут Мишель, их костюмер, разглядела меня в толпе. И, видимо, я оказался достаточно благообразен, чтобы сойти за Карла Великого.  
– Красивый ты оказался, – просто сказал Ригальдо. – Красивее всех вокруг.  
– Не без того, – согласился Исли. – В общем, было как-то их жаль, и когда подошел переводчик, я уже был упакован в костюм. А потом подвели Альфонсо, и тут уже никто бы не отказался…  
– Это тот мужик, который ненавязчиво лапал тебя за бедро?  
– Нет, это конюх, – сморщился Исли. – Но, в общем, когда ты что-то сказал ему по-французски, он сразу отстал. А Альфонсо – это тот серебристый красавчик...

Ригальдо внимательно посмотрел на его мечтательное лицо:  
– Даже не думай. Лошадь можно купить и в Штатах.  
– Да знаю я, – сказал Исли, погрустнев. – Но боюсь, у меня не хватит времени на собственного коня. Тут и кошку-то оставляешь дома – и уже неуютно.

Они помолчали, касаясь друг друга плечами. Здесь, у реки, не так ощущалась жара, даже напротив – тянуло холодом. Ригальдо надеялся, что благодаря этому они смогут спокойно спать. Ему не слишком нравился этот квест с общим лагерем – для Исли лучше было бы ночевать в отеле, но спорить с ним у Ригальдо уже просто не было сил. 

– Ты что-то тихий, – Исли озабоченно коснулся его лба. – Все хорошо?

Ригальдо сбросил его руку.

– Да у меня отходняк, – с досадой сказал он. – Когда ты ушел, я высосал полбочонка.   
– И пропустил парад, – констатировал Исли. – А я так хотел, чтобы ты меня увидел.   
– Мне хватило, – буркнул Ригальдо. – Я думал, что словил тепловой удар. От твоего величия у меня даже ноги подкосились. 

Исли внезапно потянул его за плечо. Ригальдо поупирался – вот еще, не хватало, чтобы их так застали, двух старых педиков – но, сдавшись, все же лег головой ему на колени. 

Только он прикрыл глаза, как послышался топот ног.

– Мистер, – возбужденно спросил детский голос. – Мы поспорили с папой. Это вас в кино зомби съели?..

Ригальдо прикрыл лицо и застонал.

– Да, дорогой мой, – задумчиво сказал Исли, когда мальчик ушел. – Что такое какой-то местечковый парад, когда вот она – настоящая слава!

***

Спать в закупоренной палатке было невозможно. Ригальдо открыл все клапаны, впустил свежий воздух. Лагерь как будто сразу придвинулся ближе: музыка, чужой смех, гудение автомобилей со стороны Нижнего города. 

Какая-то ночная пичуга орала в ивовых кустах, как не в себе.

– Папа, – сонно позвала Бекки, и Ригальдо, пытающийся заснуть, повернулся к ней. С другой стороны от девочки точно так же поднял голову Исли. 

Это была невинная хитрость Ригальдо: положить на ночь Бекки между ними. Конечно, в ясном сознании и твердой памяти никто из них не стал бы распускать руки. А вот во сне, ночью, после вина – тут ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным.

Исли, конечно, легко разгадал его маневр, но только по-лошадиному фыркнул и чинно улегся вдоль правого борта палатки. Ригальдо лежал у левого борта – и чувствовал себя так, словно все демоны альбигойцев жарят его на сковороде. Тело было усталым, непослушным, горячим, язык во рту прилипал к зубам. Каркассон будто выжал и высушил его за день и за ночь, с ее «штурмом замка» и шествием с факелами...

– Что, детка? – шепотом спросил он, так и не дождавшись уточнения, к кому именно из них она обращается.  
– Я бы так хотела остаться здесь навсегда, – ее шепот был еле различимым. – Или хотя бы задержаться еще на несколько дней. Здесь так хорошо... и Базиль приглашает нас на праздник винограда в Кото.   
– Милая, ты, должно быть, хотела сказать «праздник вина», – раздался с другой стороны голос Исли. – Я хоть и не говорю по-французски, но гуглить умею. Это праздник красных и розовых вин. Дегустация, демонстрация средневекового пресса, ярмарка, вакханалия!

Бекки хихикнула:  
– Тогда ясно, почему он так хочет нас туда заманить. Мне кажется, Базилю очень понравился папа.  
– Бекки!..  
– Что? Это же видно. Он глаз с него не сводил. Сказал, если я вырасту в папу, то стану очень красивой.   
– О боже, – сказал Исли, помолчав. – Пожалуй, я зря вас сюда привез. У меня появился конкурент!

Ригальдо зашипел, как змея:  
– Сейчас же прекратите, оба! Это гадко!  
– Фу, пап, перестань! И ты, пап, прекрати!.. Это же шутка!  
– Я вот ему завтра с утра пошучу. Ему подвал инквизиции Ниццей покажется.   
– Ты скучный, – Бекки надулась. – И я ему тоже понравилась, даже больше, чем ты. Мы решили, что в сообществе он будет моим верным рыцарем, а я – его Дамой Сердца!   
– Пусть только попробует, я ему башку оторву.  
– «Дама сердца», дорогой, это понятие куртуазное. А вот тебе стоит быть осторожнее с восхищенными юношами...  
– Заткни. Свой. Фонтан.  
– Па, не переживай. Я всем сказала, что вы неразлучные, как попугайчики!.. И потом, вы же старые, какой вам уже адюльтер!..  
– Ты маленькое чудовище. Личинка гарпии.   
– Твоя дочь отгоняет от тебя фривольно настроенных мальчиков, – хмыкнул в темноте Исли. – Продолжай в том же духе, милая! 

Ригальдо все же не выдержал – швырнул на голос Исли подушкой. Та прилетела обратно. Бекки радостно взвизгнула. Они еще немного побарахтались – палатка ходила ходуном. Потом Бекки сердито буркнула: «Я больше вам ничего не расскажу!». Тогда они снова чинно легли и попытались уснуть. Прошло где-то полчаса, и Бекки совсем сонно произнесла:   
– Так можно будет остаться здесь еще на день? Пап?..

«Можно», – подумал Ригальдо и смежил веки. Голова была тяжелой. 

Он не знал, сколько времени уже лежал так, в неприятной поверхностной дреме, когда сзади раздался тихий шорох. «Бекки?» – хотел он спросить, но не успел: Исли уже подлез к нему со спины, обнял и завозился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

– Ты что творишь? – страшным шепотом спросил Ригальдо. – Старый дурак!  
– Ну извини, – Исли тепло выдохнул ему в шею. – На моем месте под палаткой какая-то кочка.   
– Руки убери!  
– …и слишком пусто. Грустно и неуютно. И жесткая земля. 

Ригальдо несильно лягнул его.

– …и сердце сбоит, – сокрушенно признался Исли. – Я даже выпил таблетку.

И затаился, как зверь в засаде. 

Ригальдо замер. Гнать Исли, когда тому плохо, он не мог. Может быть, он и врал, но как проверишь? А если не врет?

– В лагере есть медик. Хочешь, поищем? 

Вместо ответа Исли коснулся губами его затылка, невесомо погладил запястье. Ригальдо еще некоторое время лежал, подозрительно прислушиваясь к каждому движению и звуку, но ничего не происходило, и он понемногу расслабился. Тем более, с пристыковавшимся сзади Исли стало уютно и хорошо. Тот не пытался приставать, просто обнимал, медленно дыша в шею. От этого тепла, ощущения крепких рук его наконец-то потянуло ко сну – сначала мягко, потом все сильнее. 

...сквозь камни замка прорастала лоза, превращаясь в чахлые деревья, а между ними расплывалось густое кровяное пятно, отчего-то поблескивающее зеленым и фиолетовым, как бензиновая пленка на поверхности бухты Эллиот. Исли сидел над этой лужей, опираясь на крестовину меча, низко склонив голову – лица не было видно. Цветные лучи проходили сквозь розеточное окно, на котором юноши убивали чудовище, и путались в седых волосах. Ригальдо смотрел на него не дыша – он будто провалился в глубокий каркассонский подвал, в каменный мешок, в котором бродили белые лошади, пенилось вино и слышались звуки, от которых волосы вставали дыбом. 

Ригальдо проснулся вспотевший, с колотящимся сердцем и странным паническим желанием орать, которое ничем не мог объяснить. Ему пришлось сделать вдох, чтобы прийти в себя. Он двумя пальцами прикоснулся к губам, провел по подушечкам языком. Во рту остался металлический привкус крови.

Он пошевелился и обнаружил, что дрыхнет один – Исли исчез. Бекки мирно спала, разметавшись на его одеяле. На телефоне было четыре утра – слишком мало, чтобы он успел отдохнуть, и много, чтобы снова попытаться бездумно вырубиться. 

«Пошел отлить», – подумал он про Исли, пытаясь загнать сердце в нормальный ритм, и принялся ждать, но время шло, а тот не возвращался. Ригальдо занервничал – может, ему правда плохо, может, он там ищет врача – и решительно выполз наружу. 

В лиловых предутренних сумерках земля и река казались одинаково черными, но сквозь темноту уже проступали контуры деревьев. Ветер качал ивовые ветки. Ригальдо сразу высмотрел Исли по белым волосам – тот стоял возле самой воды, опираясь плечом на ствол дерева, и вроде бы не держался за грудь, не выглядел помирающим. Ригальдо дернул плечом – распаренное ото сна тело зябко реагировало на утренний воздух после теплой палатки.

Он вспомнил тот готический хоррор, который ему снился, и снова содрогнулся. Бывает же. 

– Опять не спится? Мешают кочки? – поддел он Исли, спускаясь к нему, к воде. 

Тот не ответил, и Ригальдо, бдительно осмотревшись, облапил его, притянул к себе. 

– Думаю, – невпопад ответил Исли.  
– О чем?

Он тайно принюхался. От Исли пахло выветрившимся одеколоном, потом и дымом – вчера они несли факелы и пробирались между костров, участвуя в «штурме крепости». Ригальдо представил, как от него самого несет после целого дня на жаре, и решил: похрен. До возвращения в отель все равно никакого душа не будет. 

Мысль о том, что в номере они могли бы принять душ вдвоем, показалась заманчивой.

– О твоем долге, – невозмутимо произнес Исли. – И о моем желании. Помнишь про него?

Все романтическое томление тут же сдуло. 

– И что надумал? – нахмурился Ригальдо. – И почему вдруг сейчас?

Он мог бы задать еще много вопросов, но тут Исли зажал ему рот:  
– Ну а когда еще, господи. Другого такого раза не будет.

В душе Ригальдо разом всколыхнулись десятки подозрений, одно хлеще другого. 

– Бекки тут... – начал он.   
– Мы ненадолго. 

И Исли взял его за руку и повел по берегу.

***

– О нет, – сказал Ригальдо, только заглянув одним глазом в пакет. – Даже не думай. Нет, Исли, нет!  
– Ты обещал, – таким бархатным голосом, что в него можно было завернуться с ног до головы, отозвался этот негодяй. – Мы спорили, ты продул.

И добавил так кротко, как только мог:   
– Ну, пожалуйста. 

Ригальдо раздул ноздри и огляделся.

Они стояли у самой воды, под сомнительным укрытием свисающих до земли ивовых лоз, метущих засохшую грязь и тину.

По темному небу над головами плыли рваные облака, темнота медленно отступала. В городе и под стенами крепости горели фонари; по мере того как светало, тускнела подсветка замка. В реке квакали лягушки – удивительно громко и нагло. 

Лагерь еще спал, а в городе уже слышалось фырканье заводящегося мотора. Кто-то проехал по шоссе мимо моста. Притихшие было лягушки разорались с новой силой.

Исли нетерпеливо пялился, держа пакет, и Ригальдо, скептически вскинув брови, двумя пальцами потащил из мешка содержимое. 

Он тянул и тянул, а оно не кончалось – да вашу ж мать. Исли загадочно скалился улыбкой Моны Лизы. 

– Где ты это взял? – пересохшими губами спросил Ригальдо. – Купил или спер?   
– В костюмерной Большого парада. Я позаимствовал.  
– Ты ненормальный, – Ригальдо покачал головой. – Это твое желание?  
– Да, – Исли больше не улыбался. Он шумно сглотнул и сдул волосы вбок. Его глаза в темноте казались черными, как нефтяные пятна. 

Под этим препарирующим взглядом Ригальдо внезапно почувствовал себя, как насекомое под стеклом. И честно сказал:   
– Ну слава богу, хоть не полиэтилен. Я бы не удивился, если бы ты заставил меня раздеться на берегу и закатал, как долбанную Лору-мать-ее-Сару-Палмер.

На этот раз Исли на удивление долго молчал, а когда заговорил, его голос звучал хрипло:  
– Кто еще здесь с ненормальными желаниями, моя радость.

Ригальдо хмыкнул, встряхнул улов и приложил к груди.

Это было длинное, до пят, платье-блио. Цвет его в темноте было не разобрать – не то пурпурный, не то густо-синий. Узкие рукава от локтей расширялись книзу, юбка расходилась бесконечными складками. Вдоль подола, ворота и по рукавам шла широкая золотая тесьма. Простенько и со вкусом. 

Лучше бы он отжал им мечи в ножнах. Любитель ролевых игр.

Ригальдо вздохнул и сложил платье, перекинув его через руку:   
– Слушай, я помню мальчишник Клэр, и к чему это все привело... Но трахаться здесь я не буду, ни в каком виде. Выползет из палатки какой-нибудь хер с телефоном, и конец... Это убьет всю твою политическую карьеру.

Исли почти зашипел:   
– Господи, ты можешь просто его надеть? Я разве прошу о чем-то другом?

Ригальдо задумался и на всякий случай еще раз сунул руку в пакет.

К блио прилагался узкий плетеный пояс на бедра, и – ебаный стыд – парик. Коса из черного волоса, жесткая и длинная.

«Коса? – хотелось спросить ему, когда он сжимал ее искусственный, толстый хвост. – Коса и платье? Ты себе там ничего на лошадке не отбил, паладин мой, гарцуя на каркассонских булыжниках?..»

Вместо этого Ригальдо аккуратно сунул косу в пакет, отошел на шаг от воды и, не снимая футболки и шорт, со вздохом нырнул головой под тяжелую скользкую материю юбки.

Платье было прохладным и гладким, похожим на шелк, но под пальцами ощущались плотные выпуклые узоры. Ригальдо одернул ткань вниз, разгладил на животе. Развернул плечи, поправляя ворот, радуясь, что еще достаточно темно, чтобы кто-то мог узреть его и наснимать видео во всей невъебенной красе. Мужик, которого съели зомби, возвращается в новом образе. Медведь и прекрасная дева в одном лице. Дурак сорокалетний. 

– Ригальдо, – еле слышно позвал его Исли. 

У него был странно тихий голос, и Ригальдо не сразу расслышал его за своим агрессивным сопением. Он воевал со шнуровкой на боках.

Когда он попытался напялить парик на макушку, Исли схватил его за запястье:  
– Не надо.

Он вырвал руку. Желание есть желание. 

Широкие рукава платья соскользнули вниз, оголяя его локти, и Исли вдруг шумно выдохнул через нос. А потом шагнул ближе и попытался его остановить:  
– Детка, я пошутил. Не надо, не злись. Сними его нахрен, пойдем досыпать. 

Он чуть не наступил на подол и Ригальдо машинально толкнул его в грудь и шагнул назад, подхватив повыше свои длинные юбки.

Исли смотрел на него с тревогой.

– Ладно, я был не прав. Мне просто хотелось тебя поддразнить. Но ты совсем не обязан все делать по-моему. Ты слышишь?.. Ригальдо?..  
– Я все слышу, мой сир, – Ригальдо низко присел в реверансе. – И вынужден наконец попросить вас заткнуться.

Исли приоткрыл рот. Потом закрыл. И ничего не сказал. 

Ну разве не повод для гордости?

Ригальдо подошел ближе и скрестил руки на груди. Черная коса мешала, и он перекинул ее с одного плеча на другое.

– Знаешь, я сделал из-за тебя столько странных вещей, – задушевно сказал он. – Как по-твоему, почему? Может, я слабохарактерный? Или не умею настаивать на своем?

Глядя ему в глаза, Исли помотал головой. В тусклом сером свете утра на его лице все сильнее проступала усталость. 

Ригальдо посмотрел на него – и сжалился.

– Это потому, что с первого дня моей на тебя работы ты по-прежнему мой сюзерен. 

Исли моргнул. А потом переспросил:  
– Что?..  
– Мой босс, – Ригальдо задрал подбородок. – Сюзерен. Считай вот это все в рамках... вассального долга. Вассальная преданность.  
– Вассальная верность, – пробормотал Исли, не сводя с него глаз. – Ясно. Спасибо. Ага. И что же ты делаешь... в рамках этой верности?..  
– Да все, – признался Ригальдо, стоя с каменным еблом. – Вышел за тебя, например. Перекупил «Вуднет индастриз». Разорил «Версо корпорэйшн». Завел ребенка. На Мальдивы езжу. Ну и вот это...

Он погладил узор на платье.

На лице Исли медленно возвращалось прежнее выражение. Он облизал губы, тронул витой золотой узел на груди у Ригальдо – и задумчиво сказал:  
– Я понял, милый. Надо тебя уволить к хуям. Только тогда наши отношения наконец станут... равноправными.

Теперь уже Ригальдо повторил:  
– Уволить, да?..  
– Да, совершенно точно, – Исли важно кивнул. И тогда Ригальдо подхватил его на руки и закружил, тяжело втаптываясь в береговую грязь.

Прямо как был, в своем охуенном платье. Оно раздулось колоколом, а потом заплелось складками вокруг его ног.

– Ригальдо, ч-черт!..

– Это напоминание, что я тебе не принцесса. И если ты меня уволишь, я тебе башку отстрелю, – довольно сказал он и опустил Исли на землю. Тот пошатнулся и уцепился за его плечи. 

– Ты точно не принцесса, – тяжело выдохнул он. – Но я все-таки сделаю, что хотел. Считай это моей... прихотью сюзерена.   
– Чего еще? – с подозрением спросил Ригальдо. И замер, потому что Исли тяжело опустился перед ним.

Опустился на одно колено, как в недавнем сне. Ему не хватало только доспехов и крестовины меча под рукой. Ригальдо испытал пронзительное чувство дежавю, а следом – изумление, когда губы Исли коснулись ткани юбки. 

– Какого хрена ты там делаешь?

Исли поднял лицо. Он смотрел в точности как раньше – ласково и нагло.

– Знаешь, ты лучший вассал, который мог случиться со мной, – пробормотал он. И снова поцеловал через платье согнутое колено Ригальдо.

Ригальдо затрясло. Он давил в себе смех, чтобы не разбудить никого шумом, но смех пробивался сквозь сжатые зубы, слезы текли из глаз. 

– Что ты? – удивленно спросил Исли, выпрямляясь.

Справиться было тяжело, но Ригальдо сумел. Он выдохнул, вытер мокрые глаза.

– Так, просто, – сказал он искренно. – Я вдруг подумал... Когда я устраивался к тебе менеджером, я даже представить не мог, что через четырнадцать лет буду штурмовать по ночам крепости в Лангедоке и одеваться в женское блио... Официально семейный пидор, с ребенком и ресторанами, второй акционер «Нордвуда» и третьеплановая звезда, мать твою, зомби-кино... 

Исли сдвинул светлые брови и осторожно спросил:   
– Это ты к чему, мон шер? Тебя что-то смущает? 

Ригальдо тряхнул длинной черной косой, норовящей сползти на ухо, и сказал:  
– Да вот, понимаешь ли, только что перестал чувствовать себя вправе называть покойника Даэ ебнутым. 

Исли с минуту смотрел на него расширенными глазами, а потом плечи его затряслись. Он сделал шаг к Ригальдо, сдернул с его головы парик и вжался лицом в шею. И так, в обнимку, они беззвучно ржали друг в друга, но когда Исли наконец отстранился, Ригальдо увидел, что по его лицу обильно текут слезы, а глаза не смеются.

– Ты что? – шепотом спросил он, пугаясь до колик. – Что случилось-то?

Исли сделал шаг в сторону. Ригальдо смотрел, как тот неторопливо усаживается на траву, опускает с берега ноги в темную воду, и чувствовал, как под ложечкой сосет от томительно-острого чувства невыразимой тревоги и любви. 

Пока они валяли здесь дурака, пробились первые лучи, и высвеченный Каркассон в нежной утренней дымке казался несуществующим, призрачным. Он будто плыл над долиной, над крышами города, и острые кипарисы у подножья холма казались его часовыми. «Фата-моргана, – подумал Ригальдо, разглядывая дрожащие башни и зубцы на фоне безоблачного неба. – Такой близкий и в то же время такой далекий».

Он перевел взгляд на Исли. Тот смотрел на замок, прищурившись. Его подбородок был вздернут, а грудь медленно поднималась. Вокруг голых стоп в воде вились мальки.

Ригальдо хотел дотронуться до него, но не успел. 

– Ты прав, – сказал Исли не оборачиваясь. – Всего-то каких-то четырнадцать лет прошло. И вот мы там, где мы есть, а в палатке спит наша девочка... Она ведь уже совсем большая, Ригальдо, на нее заглядываются мальчишки... Еще пара лет – и будет старшая школа, а дальше – университет, и бог знает, какой штат она выберет, а может, вообще переедет в другую страну... И вот она выпорхнет из гнезда, как птичка, а мы останемся.

Он закусил губу, помолчал и продолжил:  
– И мне впервые захотелось остановить время. Чтобы еще какое-то время ничего не менялось. Или наоборот, сделать что-то безумное. Уехать, как Даэ, в Тибет; или бороться за власть и дальше. Или усыновить еще одного ребенка... 

Он замолчал, и тогда Ригальдо подошел к нему со спины. Оперся о плечи Исли, потом наклонился и зарылся лицом ему в волосы, вдохнул едкий запах пота и дыма костров. И сказал совершенно искренне:  
– Ну ты же понимаешь, что одно не исключает другого? Мне кажется, нет ничего, чего бы мы не смогли.


End file.
